Fugere Illusion: To Escape To Illusion
by Vaati Star
Summary: An injured teen is reminiscing how he got to his position as a crippled guy. Having gone on for months injured heavily he has cast off his old name and family, all but forgotten to the world. And Gensokyo is that land of those forgotten. Now in Gensokyo he meets Cirno, gaining a new friend, and a new life and name. Sequels posted on Profile
1. Ut exitus ab Illusio

_An: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, better known as ZUN._

 _AN: so I've noticed a lot of people are turned off by how this chapter is in first person, so I'm going to say it right now for those who coming here, see the first person and then leave, only this chapter is in first person, every other is in third person. I just want to point that out because I am seeing a good couple thousand more views on this chapter... And then about two hundred to every other. So for the love of Yukari this is the only chapter in fist person, ok?_

Ut exitus ab Illusio

It was a rather rainy day outside. The kind that you would see at the start of those old detective movies, I never really did get the appeal of those. But either way it was raining, in the middle of the week, Thursday actually, around ten in the morning, when most teenagers would be in high school, halfway through… I think second period? But what did I know, I didn't go to school anymore, not since the 'incident'.

Call it an incident and sweep it under the rug. Ha. As if what had happened could be called a simple 'incident' to the one it happened to. Thrown through a door just because I was the one who abided by the rules. Found out about a drug deal between a few students, tried to tell the teacher but they found me first. Never went to the hospital for it, just emergency care, arm in a sling, back problems that they said would go away in a few months, and my left leg in a good deal of pain.

How wrong they were, I had to drop out of high school and take up virtual because of those injuries. There went my shot of getting any job that wasn't for an office worker. And what did the ones who injured me get? A slap on the wrist and told not to do it again, like always. Putting it bluntly, those first few months made me feel like crap. There was an upside though, I didn't have to deal with the… idiots that populated that school anymore. Teacher and student alike, though I would miss my geography teacher… she was the only one who gave a dam about the one student who actually tried to do the work and help others, instead of play game on their cell phones or Ipods, or just put on their headphones. I never really did get all that handheld tech down, seemed stupid to me to stick my life onto a small screen the size of my hand.

But that's the past, or it was until my injuries not old got caught up to me, but aggravated further. I am… was the eldest of five brothers… I don't consider them family anymore, at best the youngest is a friend of mine, a good friend, but not really family. It had been my first day up and walking, my old parents had decided it would be a nice day to go to the mall, it was that day, and it was quite fun, until the end of it. The middle child, Alexander, he hated me to say it bluntly, feeling is mutual to say the least, doctors say he isn't getting enough melatonin, a chemical in the brain that calms you. They don't see how he normally acts, like a psycho always thinking up a new scheme to kill me, for what reason I don't know, but it was probably my fault anyway, I've never been exactly nice to him, but he was never nice to me, so he didn't deserve it. But back to the mall. Alexander decided to jump on me, right on my back, his full weight all ninety-six pounds of bone and skin that he was, followed by his little crony Maxwell the follow with his eighty-four pounds. An even one hundred and eighty pounds, give or take a few, on my stick fragile back. Doctors say I won't be able to walk without a cane for a long time, let alone do anything really trying for even longer. It's easy to see what drove a nice large spike between me and my former family. Still live with them sure, Grandma is a nice lady, as well as the only one who see's Alexander as the psycho he is. She takes care of me, and I try to help her out enough, so she's fine.

Guess you could say I had a rather bleak future ahead of me. It had been a year since the first time I had my back injured, and three months since the second, neither of them really my own fault. Maybe the first for sticking my nose where it didn't belong but I don't stand for any drug dealing, I'm no officer, but it's not right. Guess that's all I am now, a dead weight with a large brain, a cynical outlook, something every supervillain needs. But no, I have moral standards, and I plan on keeping them for as long as I can in this world. Living in this… box of a room, all five by five feet of it, about twice as tall as I am, not that I could stand up straight really. Guess that's pretty much my life story out of the way, that is if you don't count the time I had my head busted open on the bus… kind of the reason I never took up driving I guess. But here I was, just a guy in a room unable to do more then walk a foot to his computer to do schoolwork for a few hours, and lay back down. Honestly I wish that sometimes I could do more, even before the accident. But who am I kidding, there is no Deus ex Machina or what ever they call it for miracles nowadays, just this world continuing to go to the dogs.

My name? Yeah right I don't use it anymore, brought me nothing but crazy psychos, drug deals and injuries abound. If I ever have to use it again, It'll be to soon. But I dream, dream of a world beyond this one, a land of illusion, somewhere dangerous, but enchanting, the world of Gensokyo. I had nothing to do but read online legends, and the one of Gensokyo interested me to most. A land lost to time, that Japan used to be bigger a thousand years ago, before Gensokyo disappeared from it. Where all the dangerous Youkai and magic of the world went, where anything forgotten disappeared to. Would explain what happened to legends of magic slowly going away after that time. Call me crazy, but it sounded like a nice place, then again, I'd take my chances with magic Youkai over this world any day. But I'd never get my wish, I'd slowly been forgotten by everyone except Grandma, my own parents don't even care anymore, focusing their efforts on trying to make the other four good people, they don't even remember where my room was in this house. All I'd ever be was an unremarkable case in a world that slowly went crazy. They used to say magic was a source of Chaos… maybe the loss of it was what drove people insane, without their miracles they drove to replicate them, making dangerous weapons of human nature to replace them.

Well I had spent the past five hours doing work and thinking about all this… reminiscing about how I got here, no clue why, but the pain was getting to me again, so I packed what I had to into the bag I kept, the bag for my personal items. An old Ipad I used for research and music, a pair of headphones, the charger my old game system and things. Never knew why I kept them near me, comfort I suppose, but I was tired and I wanted to sleep. Thinking back at this sudden drowsiness I think it was some sort of fate that I past out when I did. Just after a long reminisce.

But miracles didn't happen these days… or so I used to think until I woke up.

The sun beat down on my bed through the large window, blinking my eyes open I turned away from the window like always, moving towards the computer. Was it just me, or was the sun brighter? There was a small breeze around my feet as well, but that was from under the door as usual. But was it colder then normal? Guess it was. It was just two steps like always, turning around to sit in my swivel chair, looking down to make sure I didn't miss it and end up on the floor. But it was when I looked up did I realize that I wasn't home anymore.

I had looked up from my chair out the window, not bothering to take in the sights for a moment before my drowsy mind picked up on the fact that a large… Forest of tree now sat outside my window. I had felt my mouth drop open for a moment before I moved my hand and shut it. Why was there a forest behind my room? I looked at the door with rapt fascination. Curiosity had overtaken any fear I should have been feeling. I looked at my simple cane next to the door, the one I hadn't used in a month… had it really been that long? It felt longer. I moved my chair closer to the door, and grabbed my cane, moving the chair back so that I had room to actually get up. Getting up on my shaking knees was a hard thing to do, but it wasn't to hard, but the pain in my back made it so. I placed both my hands on my cane and grit my teeth while the pain slowly died down to a manageable level. I hobbled towards the door, and slowly gripped the handle. I felt like I was about to open some ancient tomb or dark secret, something that once I saw I would never be able to turn back from.

Well they always did take a deep breath before doing so in the movies, so that's what I would do as well. One deep breath as I threw open the door, the door opening outwards to what was outside. I instantly felt a large amount of light on my eyes, more then I was used to. I placed my hand over my eyes to shade them from the light, blinking to get the spots in my vision to go away. That was all I got to do before I breathed in sheer awe. It was a lake, a lake about twenty meters from my… room? Could it be called a room anymore? Maybe it counted as a single room house now, but what did I know.

There was a green expense of grass, greener then anything I had seen in the past year. The lake was a shimmering blue, something I had rarely seen in water that wasn't animated on a screen, normally only seeing the polluted waters of the world as examples. Across the lake ii could barely make out a large building, but it was covered by the fog of my vision, not begin able to see that far, but the building was massive if my perspective was anything to go by. The sight was something to truly behold.

Moving my hand away from my face I put it by my side. Testing the ground, I put my cane onto the grass, it sitting nicely in the firm soil. Dirt was the least of my problems now that I thought about it as I looked at my bare feet. Slowly I walked out of the door, grimacing in pain a little bit with each movement. It was a very slow walk to the shoreline, taking what felt like an eternity with how slow I was moving, not that I could help it. It was easy to tell when reached the edge of the water, now noticing there was sand under me as well that my cane sunk into slightly.

I placed my cane in front of me and set both my hands on it, taking in the sight of the lake, it was something truly beautiful in the world, something mystical. The air was chilling; I could tell that easily. Looking closely there was small patches of ice floating in the lake as well, which was odd considering the lush forest around it, only reinforcing the thought of the lake being mystical. Closing my eyes, I felt the cool breeze on me, but slightly wrinkled my face as it suddenly became cooler, like the source of the cold was coming closer. And fast if the sudden drop was anything to go by.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the lake, trying to spot just what was coming at me. Whatever it was it certainly had a chilling aura to it, and not the scary kind. Squinting I saw a small blue figure FLYING towards me. That certainly explained the speed that it was coming at me. I wouldn't get able to get out if it's sight fast enough when it got here, it was to fast and I was to slow. I decided to stand there, cane still in the sand waiting for the figure to get here.

It didn't take long as the small figure was there in less then a minute, and to my surprise it was a small girl, who looked about ten floating there. I took a moment to look at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest in an arm fold, like she was trying to act tough, she was wearing a blue sundress with a white bit under it, like a pattern of blue and white triangles. Her eyes where a deep blue, and rather large, and her hair was short and blue as well. She was of a tan complexion and had a large blue bow behind her head, tied into her hair most likely. But behind her were six icicles, giving her the appearance of wings.

"I challenge you to a battle!" the girl yelled after that one moment. Was she joking? Challenging someone she had just meet, let alone at all? This was a bad situation, one that could quickly turn worse, I had to think fast and act faster. But I could only do the first half of that, my mouth would have to do.

"Can you explain to me why you want to challenge me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. It had been so long since I had spoken, to me my voice was alien sounding, a high pitch, almost androgynous, if it hadn't come from my own mouth, I couldn't have told it if it was either a boy or a girl's voice. "I want to be the strongest! And I'll be that by beating everyone!" the girl said, pumping her arms. Despite her cold aura, she seemed like a nice girl, if a little aggressive. I didn't want to lie, lying was what people did to cover something up, and I had nothing to hide.

"I'm sorry little lady, but I'm in no condition to fight, I haven't been for a year now." I said, looking up at her. The cold she was eluding did have a rather nice effect on my pain, numbing it a bit, enjoy it while it lasted I supposed. The girl seemed sad, before perking up again. "Well when will you, I want to be the strongest, so I'll have to beat everyone!" she yelled again, doing her little arm pump, it was quite cute to be honest.

"I don't think I'll ever be in a condition to fight, I had my back broken twice, one of my legs doesn't let me move right, and my left arm is weak as well from injuries." I said, it was truthful, and hopefully she would not want to fight now. Her expression seemed to falter as she looked at me, tilting her head as if to get a better look. "You don't seemed that hurt, if you were why are you not on the ground?" Her grammar was off by quite a bit, like she had tried to piece the sentence at random to fit her. She didn't seem that dumb, but she was only ten if I had to guess, so there was that. "I've been injured for months, so I've been dealing with it for a while." I said, nothing special about it, nope not a thing.

"Then why didn't you get better, I always get better after a fight in a little bit?" She was inquisitive, I'll give her that, but getting better near instantly? Well seeing as the very air around her was cold it wasn't a stretch. But who was she?

"Enough about me, do you mind telling me your name?" I asked. At this the girl seemed to forget her previous question instantly perking up before speaking. "I am Cirno and I am going to be the Strongest!" She yelled. Cirno… cute name, and quite fitting for such an… Ice person. I felt a smirk form at my own inner joke before going back to a neutral expression.

"Well Cirno, why do you want to be the strongest?" I asked, there was a myriad of things I could have asked, but this girl seemed nice, and if I wanted to get anywhere, better to know someone, then not to know anyone.

She puckered her face as she closed her eyes, scrunching her face as she seemed to be searching for an answer, before she finally opened her eyes in a forlorn expression, almost a sad one. "Fairies are the weakest in Gensokyo, always seen as pests. I am the Strongest fairy and I want to prove that I am the strongest to everyone!" She yelled, growing louder and bolder at the end of her statement. So she was part of a race of fairies that were the weakest in… wait she had said 'Gensokyo'… did that mean…

"Excuse me Cirno but did you say this place was Gensokyo?" I said, hope in my voice. "Yes, why wouldn't it be? Gensokyo is Gensokyo." Cirno said, cocking her head to the side again. "Let's just say I'm not from around here Cirno. See that small building over there." I said, slowly turning around and pointing at my room. Looking at it from the outside it looked rather odd. The insides of the walls on the outside, the roof thankfully attached to the wall, which was rather thick. About six inches.

"Yes I see it, I saw it and I wanted to see if there was anyone I could fight from it." Cirno said, floating past me towards the room. "Cirno wait, that's my… house." I said forlornly calling out to her. She turned around before tilting her head. "But you just said you are not from here, why would you have a house that wasn't here yesterday?" she asked. I had to admit, she was slowly getting better, like she was learning from our conversation, slowly but steadily. She had said fairies were the weakest in Gensokyo. Did that mean they were the dumbest as well? She seemed rather smart, acting like a normal ten year old, if a bit aggressive and loud, guess she was the exception. Not only the 'strongest' fairy, but also the 'smartest' fairy.

"Well Cirno, I went to bed last night, and when I woke up I was here, just by this lake." I said, motioning my left arm towards the lake, Cirno's presence having numbed most of my pain thankfully. Once again Cirno seemed to make that 'thinking' face again. "Does that mean you came from the outside world? That you had been… forgotten?"

Good question and good answer, she was definitely smarter then she looked. "I suppose so, yes I did come from the 'outside world', as for if I've been forgotten… well it would seem that I have been." I said, lowering my head. I could act all emotionless for all I wanted to. But this… I would have to be heartless to not react to the statement that I had been forgotten about, just another unimportant speck in history.

Looking up I saw Cirno looking on, her face sad. Well to be honest she looked like a young girl, and probably felt pity for me, if she even knew what pity meant yet. "It's alright Cirno, I'll be fine, it's better this way." The sad thing was, it was better this way, that I wouldn't have to deal with the constant threat of death by familicide or something, or even being in that world any longer. For the first time in a while I felt… free. Free from everything, after everything that had happened to me, I finally had been given a break by the universe.

"Cirno, you said you wanted to become the strongest right?" I asked. If this was my new life, I was going to make the most of it, and helping out Cirno seemed like a nice place to start. "Yes?" she asked, confused by my statement apparently. "If you want to become the strongest, you need to learn, one does not become strong simply by fighting, you need to train, to get better, to practice. Now I'll say it right now, I have never fought before, but I know something or other about fighting, so I should be able to get you started and we will work from there, Sound good?" I asked. That had to be the longest statement I had ever made in a year.

Cirno seemed elated at what I had offered, a chance to get stronger, to get better, to prove that she wasn't some weakling… I could relate, never given a chance to shine, always pushed around by those stronger then you. Well I wasn't about to let the same thing happen here. "Yes please, I want to be the strongest!"

Well that was… quick. But she was just a child so being given any chance she would want to take it. I started walking towards my small… home now I guess, thankful for the fact Cirno's presence was preventing my pain from surfacing. "You coming Cirno, want to see inside?" I asked. Not like she could cause any real harm, training would be done outside, not in a small hovel. Cirno floated farther ahead, going up to the open door and flying in. I got inside myself after a few minutes to see Cirno sitting on my swivel chair, spinning in around in childish glee. It brought a smile to my face, just seeing this young girl happy. "Cirno. Please stop spinning my chair, I need that." She seemed to notice me and floated out of the chair, but wobbled in the air for a moment before flopping down onto the bed with an oomph, evidently dizzy from her spinning. "You ok Cirno?" I asked, slightly worried as I held a hand on the swivel chair to stop it from spinning. Cirno slowly got up and shook her head to side to side, my guess was to clear her head.

"Yes, I am fine. Hey, you never told me your name." She said, tilting her head to the side again. That gave me pause as I sat in the swivel chair, I hadn't had a name fro myself in three months, and I curtained didn't want my old one, to many bad memories. I brought my thoughts to the games I had played, thinking of names I had used during them, something to go by, what I always went by in the mystical virtual world. It seemed only fitting to take my false name in the virtual world as my real one in the mystical world.

"My name… is Vaati Star. So now Cirno, shall we get started?"


	2. Disciplina Diebus

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice_.

Disciplina Diebus

It had been a week since Vaati had meet Cirno and offered to teach her. Every day she would come back, excited as ever to see the crippled teen. It had brought a smile to Vaati's face to know that he was important to someone. He had started by having Cirno help him search through his stuff for an old plastic sword he had. Once she had found it they had gone outside.

Vaati tried to run Cirno through the motions, but without his own sword or a well working arm the best he could do was vocal instruction. Standing by his door watching Cirno swing the sword in a childish manner. He had let her keep the sword, not like he could use it, and she had been ecstatic.

'After everything that I've been through, it's only going to get tougher from here, best enjoy it while I can.' Vaati thought as he watched on at Cirno from the door. The ice fairy was swinging her sword in glee, throwing overhead swings and side swipes with the plastic blade. She finished off her swinging with a two handed stab, thrusting the blade forward with both hands before slackening and looking at Vaati. The blonde teen nodded his head at Cirno, who smiled and floated over to him.

"Vaati, when do I get to learn magic? If I'm going to be the strongest, I need to be able to beat everyone in danamuku." Vaati sighed at this, she had asked that all week, every day at the end of her sword practice. "Cirno I already told you, I don't know how to do magic, the best I can do is see what you can do and try to help you improve on it." Vaati said, raising his bad arm and rubbing his hair before sighing again.

"Well then why don't I show you!" Cirno yelled, raising her sword above her head in a little pose. Vaati sighed once more before nodding, leaning against the door frame and motioning Cirno to show him.

Cirno smiled and dropped her sword on the ground, flying up higher into the air. She looked down at Vaati, who was squinting while looking up before forming a small card in her hands. "Ice sign, Icicle Fall!"

Icicles formed around Cirno, spinning around her like a large shield, but even from Vaati's low position he could see the most major flaw in this 'spell', the large spot in front of Cirno that was devoid of any icicles. It was a major blind spot, and she didn't seem to realize it.

'Childish minds at it's finest ladies and gentlemen.' Vaati thought, holding his head in his left hand, feeling the strain on his arm for a moment before pulling it back up as he watched Cirno float down to him, the icicles having disappeared. "So what did you think!" She shouted, putting her hands in her hips and smiling at Vaati.

"Cirno… I don't think you realize this but you have a large spot in front of you during that spell that is empty of any… icicles I think? That right there is a major flaw in that spell, and I have never used magic and I noticed that." Cirno looked down at her feet at my observation, muttering something.

"Cirno… is there a reason for that blind spot?" Vaati asked, never letting his expression falter. Cirno taped her fingers tighter while still looking down, not meeting Vaati's gaze. "It's supposed to be a cold zone, I know that it's cold around me and I thought it would freeze people around me if I left a open space." Cirno muttered.

Vaati sighed. 'Good idea, but not something that you would do quickly, at best it would give someone a bit of frostbite, but I'm around Cirno constantly and all it's done is numb my injuries.' Vaati adopted a thoughtful expression on his face, that blind spot was something that needed to be corrected, obviously… or did it?

"Cirno, I have an idea, about that blind spot in your spell." Vaati said, Cirno looking up at Vaati with hopeful eyes. "Think about it, if you continue to use that blind spot, people would try and use it, yes?" Cirno nodded at Vaati's statement, slightly embarrassed at him pointing it out so obviously. "Well what if when someone tried to use it, you'd give them a nasty surprise." Cirno looked up again, blinking slightly at Vaati's suggestion. "Think about it, if someone used that blind spot, they have nowhere to go, it's either stay there or get smashed from behind, so if they use it, and you launch a barrage of icicles in front of you…" Vaati left his sentence hanging for Cirno to figure out, he couldn't do everything for her.

"They… wouldn't have anywhere to go and they would always get hit?" She asked, uncertain with her answer. Vaati nodded, happy at Cirno's response, for someone her age… at least mentally, she was pretty bright in his opinion. Cirno beamed at Vaati, before flying back up again to try it. Vaati kept his eyes on the Ice fairy as she formed a new card in her hand.

"Ice sign: Icicle Fall!" The ice formed around Cirno again, the rings of circulating icicles around her. In her hands she formed a small ball of blue light, pretending someone had flown into in front of her she released it, the ice crystals forming in front of her and shooting forward. But they didn't stop as they hit the icicles in her rings, shattering them and forming shards that flew into other icicles, the chain reaction shattering the entire field of ice into smaller icicles that shot around Cirno, covering everything around her, even her little trap spot.

From the ground Vaati watched in awe as the spectacle before him unfolded, the plan of firing icicles forward if someone went into Cirno's former blind spot working even better then he had thought. "Didn't expect the icicles to shatter on contact like that…" Vaati mumbled to himself as Cirno dispelled the ice and flew down to Vaati, smiling the biggest she could at what had just happened. Vaati returned with a small smile of his own as Cirno picked up her sword and held it at her side with one hand. "That was amazing Cirno, you'll have to remember that one." Vaati said as a compliment. Almost instantly Cirno's free hand shot to the back of her head as she rubbed it before quietly saying something. "Yeah… it's not that easy for a fairy…"

Vaati didn't miss her quiet mumbling, so he answered her quiet mumble with his own question. "Why would something as simple as remembering something be so hard for a fairy, Cirno?" This he had to hear.

Cirno sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before speaking up. "Fairies… we come back to life if we die, like if I died I would just come back after a little bit, but the issue with that is we… lose memories every time we die. I've been around for over… sixty years I think? And the earliest thing I can remember is some sort of Flower festival sixty year ago, everything between then and now is a blur, but I've been careful since I met you to avoid dying, because I don't want to forget anything you've taught me, or forget you." Cirno said before looking down at her feet.

'That's… an info dump.' Vaati thought, well it certainly explained her ten year old mentality if she lost memories every time she… he didn't want to think about that. So forming coherent memories would be an issue if she kept having to… reform, yeah that's how he would say it. "Cirno… you want to become better, right? And if what you said is true, fairies are usually weak because they can't remember anything?" Cirno nodded her head before continuing to stare at the ground, Vaati put his bad hand on his chin, thinking for a moment. Well he could do with Cirno as a roommate if it kept her safe, and the cold wasn't that bad so it would be fine.

"Cirno, I have a… offer to make, would you like to hear it?" Vaati asked. Cirno perked up her head at that before responding. "Yes, please." Vaati nodded before speaking again. "How would you like to live in my little… shack with me, it's not very large but it should keep us both safe." 'God this makes me seem like a pedophile, I'm just REAAAAALY happy no one can see this. I just want her to be safe.' Vaati thought.

* * *

In a small pocket dimension inside the Harukei Barrier a certain gap hag sneezed for a moment before her Shinigami handed her a tissue. She wiped her nose before going back to watching the newest arrival to Gensokyo.

* * *

"Won't you be cold? I mean even I notice it's cold around me all the time." Cirno said, worrying for her teacher. "I'll be fine Cirno, a little cold would actually do me a bit of good for my injuries." Vaati said, rubbing his back on instinct to making a comment about his own injuries. Cirno looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her acceptance. Vaati nodded his own head before leading Cirno into his shack.

The room was small, still it's old five by five by six size, a dresser took up on wall and Vaati's bed another. The old tv that was also Vaati's old computer was above his dresser with all his old electronics on the dresser as well. 'Not like those will ever work again.' Vaati thought as he looked at the wall new to his bed, the one that held his small fridge of water bottles, something that he had so he didn't need to call every time he needed a drink, along with the box in the corner filled with crackers and other 'food items' that he had, enough to last about a month, or two if he used them sparingly with Cirno here.

Under his bed was a myriad of boxes, all filled with old toys from his childhood days, along with books and spare blankets and pillows. There was even a sleeping bag he had from when he was younger, something he never remembered why he kept around. "Cirno do you mind standing here for a moment?" Vaati asked despite the cramped room. Cirno nodded while Vaati slowly got down, wincing a little bit as he grabbed the sleeping bag from under her bed, pulling it out and dusting it off a bit, it was a little dirty but nothing worse then some dust. He dusted it off a little bit before laying it down and out for Cirno, wincing as he put heavy pressure on his bad leg, before getting up and grabbing his cane to look at the sleeping bag, it was far enough from his bed that nothing bad could happen while they slept.

Outside the sun was going down as Cirno stood by the door, looking out at the Sunset over the lake, the light providing a clearer vision of the mansion across the lake. Vaati turned around and stood next to Cirno as she awed at the view. Vaati smiled a little bit before walking into the room again, grabbing the current bottle of water he had and the small package of crackers he had open, slowly eating while Cirno continued to admire the sunset.

'She's a good kid, guess I can't call her a kid if she's over sixty but hey, what do I know, that could be young for fairies. But she's smart, and learning fast I'll give her that. She's going to do great things, and eventually she won't need me anymore.' Vaati thought as he got up and held out the rest of the crackers in the package to Cirno, who looked at them oddly before taking them, eating one as they looked at the sunset. Or rather as Cirno looked at the sunset and Vaati looked at Cirno out of the corner of his eye. 'But that's a long way away, so I'd better do my best to help her. After all, a little kindness goes a long way.' Vaati thought as he reminded about his brothers, how they had always been rude to him, and him right back. it wasn't a pleasant thing.

Vaati coughed loudly out of the blue, drawing Cirno's attention as Vaati recoiled from the suddenness of the cough, barely managing to stay upright as Cirno hurried to his side, pushing him up slowly as she floated higher and higher as he righted himself. Vaati sniffled a bit as Cirno flitted in front of his face, slightly worried for him.

"It's fine Cirno, it's just a cough, now come on, we have training tomorrow, best get some rest." Vaati said as Cirno nodded and floated down onto the bed, Vaati sighing as he slowly lay down onto the sleeping bag, he wouldn't want to be rude to a guest. He lay his cane next to the sleeping bag as he got under it for some warmth as Cirno's presence slowly chilled the room, small ice crystals forming near the bottom edges of the dark room as both it's occupants lay to rest.

 _AN: Hello again, just a reminded that I don't own Touhou Project, it's own my Team Shanghai Alice, and if want to leave a review you can, I'm fine with it if anyone wants to leave any criticism. Thank you._


	3. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Stage 1)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, also known as ZUN._

Scarlet Formam Diaboli

(Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil)

(Part 1)

(Stage Start)

It had been a month since Cirno had moved in with Vaati, and since then Cirno had been taught all Vaati could teach her about swordplay, swing at trees with her plastic sword as training. While Vaati knew she would never stand up to any swordsman with proper training without luck, she could most likely beat anyone else in swordplay. Cirno had seemed to have grown fond of powerful strikes, often swinging overhead to try and cleave instead of a slash or stand.

Through that time Vaati had also directed Cirno on magic pointers, to cover any blind spots she had with the shattering ice trick to cover her angles. In his opinion the shattering ice was a thing of beauty and confusion, as someone can't predict where the ice would shatter each time. While Vaati had no idea how other magic users fought here, he was sure Cirno could at least beat some of the lesser magic users, if there were any.

But Cirno's progress had come at a cost of Vaati's own health. In his own hospitality Cirno had taken his bed with he took the cold ground, Cirno's cold arua not helping with the exposure slowly causing ice to form around the edges of the room and on the windowsill. Slowly Vaati had been developing fits of coughing, like a sickness. He hoped it was just a cold.

But with his injuries combined with his poor physical health he didn't have high hopes. But it had been slow over the past month and Cirno had been developing quickly with Vaati's teaching, learning simple math and reading as well as combat. "It wouldn't do to be strong, without a strong mind as well." Vaati had said. He had been doing his best to hide his growing sickness from Cirno, so hopefully he would recover, so was so happy with him helping her.

But at the mark of Vaati's first five weeks in Gensokyo, the first of many strange events that would come to past, started to happen.

"Vaati, wake up, you need to see this!" Cirno shouted, rousing Vaati from his slumber. He coughed from the cold as he slowly got up, pain aching in his back as he grabbed his cane and walked over to the door, where Cirno was standing, looking down at his student. "What is it Cirno, it's to early for this..." Vaati said, feeling that is was early in the morning due to the lack of sunlight. Cirno looked at Vaati for a moment before pointing up. "Don't look at me, look at the sky!"

Vaati followed Cirno's finger and gasped, covering the sky was scarlet red clouds, a swirling vortex of the clouds above the mansion across the lake, thunder crackling ominously. "Well… I can see why you woke me…" Vaati deadpanned, to which Cirno just huffed at his response. "Well you're the native here, what do you think we should do?" Vaati asked Cirno, who looked at him surprised at his asking.

Cirno put her finger on her cheek, tilting her head in that way she did when thinking hard about something. She took a moment before smiling, then pointing her finger at the mansion across the lake. "I say we go see what's happening, that way I can fight them and become stronger!" Cirno proclaimed, to which Vaati sighed. Enthusiastic as always in his opinion. "Well then, let us make haste." Vaati said, walking out the door as Cirno grabbed her toy sword, Vaati rolling his eyes are her childishness. "Mind if I fly over the lake to the mansion, I'll see you there!" Cirno shouted, before taking off as Vaati turned and lifted his arm to try and stop her, but she had already taken off. Vaati chuckled and shook his head, walking slightly faster while he could, his numb pain would soon return without Cirno around him.

Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Magician flew over the forest of magic on her broom after having bested the Yokai of darkness Rumia. Who was just a rather dumb girl who blinded herself constantly by surrounding herself in a literal ball of darkness. Wasn't to hard in her opinion.

"Finally I can get a one up on Reimu, ze. I'll have stopped this incident while she sat in her shrine all day, ze!" Marisa shouted out loud as she neared the Misty Lake, heading towards where the red scarlet mist clouds were coming from.

From the forests below several fairies shot out of the trees, randomly firing danamaku at her for some reason. Expertly dodging the danamaku on her broom she returned fire, magic missiles from her hands hitting the fairies and making them explode into light to reform later. Pressing on she was soon over the lake, a fairy of slightly greater power flanked by other fairies firing on her, the greater fairy firing in more intricate patterns rather then the normal spray and pray style of the wild fairies.

"It's a thousand years to early for you to beat Marisa Kirisame!" Marisa shouted as she produced her spell card. "MAGIC SIGN: STAR DUST REVERIE, DA ZE!" Around Marisa several large stars of different colors formed and fired in all directions around her, hitting the Greater fairy and her flunkies dead on. "Danamaku is all about power, and don't you forget it, ze!" Marisa shouted as she continued on, firing at the fairies flying over the lake, she would get to the mansion and resolve this incident before Reimu, she wasn't going to let the prodigy beat her hard work and determination!

As Marisa was firing over the lake Cirno saw the flashes of light and the fairies getting shot. Gritting her teeth, she thought that someone was bullying fairies again and saw the attacker flying towards the mansion as well. Picking up her pace Cirno flew faster, drawing her sword as she flew. She had a fight on her hands!

Marisa and Cirno collided in mid air, Marisa being surprised before grabbing her broom and bringing it up to block Cirno's plastic sword in midair. The magician and the Fairy stood at a stalemate for a few seconds before both backed off, Marisa hopping back on her broom as Cirno put her sword on a sheath of ice she formed on her back.

"Nice trick, and nice sword. Where did you get it, ze?" Marisa asked, that was a nice sword, even if it was plastic it would make a nice addition to her collection of borrowed things. Cirno pointed at Marisa before shouting. "I don't know who you are witch but I won't allow you to continue bulling fairies!"

"Bullying, you mean the normal round of random fairies firing at me like usual?" Marisa said as she crossed her legs and sat on her broom, examining her nails. Cirno was getting angry at Marisa's dismissing of her, drawing her sword and pointing at her. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPELLCARD DUEL, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW WITCH!" Cirno shouted, loud enough for someone on the shore to hear her.

On the shore Vaati was walking fast, slowly feeling his pain returned when he heard Cirno's shout, looking over the lake he saw two small dots against the dark red sky. A blue dot and a black one, he knew that the blue one was Cirno and but the black one was an unknown. "That's not good, but I can't do anything. Best to make it to the mansion before the numbness wears off…" Vaati said to himself as he picked up the pace, glancing back at the two figures as the sky of the lake started to light up with magic.

Marisa didn't know why some upstart fairy with a sword was challenging her, the second best magic user in Gensokyo if she had to say so herself, to a duel. "Fine then Fairy, mind telling me your name before I borrow that blade and smack you down, ze!" Marisa shouted in a mocking tone. Cirno was growing angry but took a deep breath, looking at the magician floating across from her. "I am Cirno, and I am GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST!" Cirno shouted as Icicles formed around her and started firing at Marisa, the shots numerous and densely packed.

Marisa navigated the ice, but now without a few tears to her clothing, getting close to Cirno as she unleashed a point blank magic missile, driving the fairy back with a slight burn mark on her cheek. "I'm impressed, most fairies just explode after getting hit with one of my magic missiles, ze." Marisa said as the Danamaku from Cirno faded away, both of them slightly injured with Marisa's clothing damage and the burn on Cirno's cheek.

"Your turn witch. Use your spellcard!" Cirno shouted as she got into position, ready to dodge any danamaku fired at her. "Well try this on for size fairy! MAGIC SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!" Marisa shouted as she pulled out the same spell card from earlier, this time an arena of Danamaku formed behind Cirno and around Marisa and waves of rainbow colored star Danamaku formed and fired. Cirno dodged and weaved and with her smaller size got in between the gaps in Marisa's magic stars, like how Marisa did to her, getting in close before not only firing an icicle at Marisa at close range, tearing a hole in her left side and leaving a bruise, she slashed at Marisa, hitting her on the head with her Plastic sword, Marisa feeling a small bump form under her hat.

Again both of them backed off, Marisa now in slightly worse condition then Cirno as both were breathing heavily from magic use. Marisa was impressed, not many had made it past her Stardust Reverie, let alone land a good hit or two on her. "Well Cirno, you've earned some respect I'll give you that, your turn, ze." Marisa said as she she got into position, her mocking tone slightly more friendly at the fairy, not that she noticed as Cirno didn't dare slack.

"ICE SIGN: ICICLE FALL!" Cirno shouted as the telltale rings of ice formed around her, she deliberately left a large blind spot in front of her for her little surprise. Marisa grinned as she noticed the large blind spot, quickly flying in between the icicles into the large box between Cirno and the icicles. Against her better judgment, and because she thought she was just facing an upstart fairy Marisa decided to taunt Cirno. "HAHAHAH, you think your going to be the strongest when your spell card has a blind spot this obvious fairy!" Marisa shouted, her slight respect for the fairy dropping at Cirno's seemingly stupid spellcard.

"That's the plan witch." Cirno said as she smirked, Marisa having half a second to question the smirk before panicking as Icicles were fired by Cirno. 'I didn't expect this! A fairy to actually form a TRAP spell card, using the expectation of being considered a stupid fairy as a strength. This fairy is quite promising, might have to duel her gain sometime." Marisa thought as she dodged icicle after icicle without the room to move in the small contained box. Suddenly Cirno stopped firing icicles as she folder her arms and floated there, Marisa raising an eyebrow as Cirno pointed behind her.

Marisa didn't have the time to turn around as a loud shatter was heard and shards of ice started tearing at her clothing and leaving bruises on her back. Flying upwards out the spell card zone, actually forfeiting that round she started thinking as the Fairy… no Cirno flew up to her level and did that smug little arm fold across from her as she thought quickly. 'This fairy is pretty good, she's actually giving me a challenge, and that trap card… Oooo I want to try making my own version so bad, that was amazing, and effective, that blind spot tricked me, ME since it was actually a trap and the icicles shattering… that was actual smarts, most fairies sure don't have that, be a shame to kill her, might rob me of an actual opponent since fairies lose memories when they are killed.' Marisa thought. This… Cirno was giving her a decent fight, either that or she was just out of shape from the new spellcard system Reimu made.

"Your pretty good Fairy, now why did you attack me." Marisa asked, this fairy was giving her trouble, and if she didn't move soon, Reimu would catch up and she wouldn't get the bragging rights! "You were attacking those other fairies, and I don't like bullies." Cirno said. "Look… Cirno can we do this later, I gotta get to that mansion and stop this mess before miss Floaty pants does it first, ze." Marisa said point at the mansion behind Cirno.

"I was going there as well witch, I was going with my teacher to see what was going on and fight some strong people." Cirno said as she hit her fist into her palm, smirking. That got Marisa interested, this fairy had a teacher? 'That would explain the swordplay and how she's smarter then other fairies, but who trains a fairy?' Marisa thought, looking at Cirno, who had taken her eyes of her and was seemingly scanning to shoreline for something.

"Why do you have a teacher?" Marisa asked, now she was annoyed, she had just got tricked by a fairy, and pretty much beaten in a duel by one. 'I blame the spell card system, Reimu literally made it so that the two of us could be beaten. But if this fairy has a teacher…' Marisa thought as images of powerful spells she could copy from this teacher flew through her head. She would have to make some of those later.

Cirno suddenly stopped scanning the beach as she saw something, turning to Marisa for a moment. "If you want to see my teacher, try to keep up witch." Cirno said with a smirk as she shot off towards the shoreline of the lake. "Try to challenge me to a race now fairy!" Marisa shouted as she shot off after Cirno on her broom, pouring extra magic into the back of it to accelerate towards Cirno. The two of them caught up to each other about halfway to the shoreline, both of them smirking at the other as each of them fired off icicles and magic missiles in return. A spontaneous duel had taken place as the two danced in the sky, dodging and weaving around bullets and ice all while returning fire to their opponent, getting the occasional hit on each other as they got ever closer to the shoreline. Unlike their duel previously, this one was more friendly, a dance with magic out of sheer excitement rather then spell cards.

On the shoreline, panting in pain was Vaati, who was barely standing by the lake, nearly a third of the way to the mansion, but both in pain and tired from his extreme lack of exercise. 'I hate my own bones sometimes…' He thought as he looked up slightly, seeing the two figures getting closer to him as stray shots started to land near him, leaving burn marks and shattered ice on the shore. "O… bollocks." Vaati said out loud as more stray shots started to fall around him. unable to run he choose to duck, getting down and hiding his head as he heard blasts and ice land all around him. A strong pain hit him in the back as he winced. It wasn't an icicle, but rather a stray shot that hit his back. it itself didn't hurt to much, but it set off the pain in his back as he kept his head down. The slight breeze on his back told him the blast had taken off a good bit of his shirt.

Above in the sky neither Cirno or Marisa noticed Vaati cowering as several fairies had shot from the lake into the middle of their impromptu duel and started firing at them randomly. Cirno dodged the bullets from the fairies and Marisa and returned her own fire on instinct, the ice hitting the still fairies as they plummeted before righting themselves and flying off.

Marisa was nowhere near as delicate, her more numerous shots going wide and hitting fairies, causing them to explode into light as her and Cirno's fighting died down. When all the fairies that had attacked them either had flew off or exploded the two combatants examined the other. Marisa had lost one of her sleeves to ice as several tears in her shirt and skirt aside from a few bruises she was no worse for wear from the front, but Cirno's surprise spell had left several small tears and bruises on her back. Cirno likewise had several tears of her own, as well as bruises all in all the two were fine, if a bit tired from all the rapid fire flying and fighting.

"Your *pant* pretty good fairy." Marisa said as she held onto her broom, she was less exhausted then Cirno due to her broom, but she still flew under her own power and her powerful magic missiles. Cirno herself was panting as she floated in the air. "You *pant*as well, witch." Cirno turned away from Marisa as she turned to the shore, and her eyes shot wide as she saw the cowering figure of Vaati on the beach, even from her distance away from him she could see the burn on his back from his torn off shirt. Ignoring Marisa, she shot down towards Vaati as Marisa reached out to stop her before looking down herself, seeing the injured figure on the beach Cirno was shooting towards, before shooting off herself towards him as well.

On the beach Cirno landed next to Vaati as Marisa landed a moment after, Cirno rushing over to him and helping him up, the injured teen coughing as he looked at Cirno and the witch. Ignoring the stinging pain in his back, thanks to Cirno's presence starting to numb him again he looked at the magician, and then at Cirno. "You two need to be more careful where you shoot." Vaati deadpanned, playing off his own injury, it was nothing worse then normal, just some pain and a slight burn, he would need to replace his shirt later though.

Cirno looked down at her feet as she observed the beach, seeing the littered ice starting to melt and the blast marks from Marisa's magic missiles as well. "Sorry Vaati." She said sadly as Marisa looked skeptically at Vaati. 'THIS is her teacher?' she thought as she looked the teen over, he couldn't be any older then her and he didn't seem to be in any condition to even go out of the human village, let alone be this close to the action. 'Well can't judge a book entirely by it's cover, Cirno is proof of that.' She thought.

Walking up to Vaati, Cirno took her place at his side, swinging her arms slightly as he placed his cane in front of him to support himself. Marisa looked at him, the beach marred by melting ice and burn marks. "So, you are this fairy's teacher?" Marisa asked as her eyes scanned him for any valuables to borrow, but other then the cane, which was simple wood there wasn't anything but the clothing on his… well not on his back anymore thanks to her stray shot. She recognized the mark, he had been hit by one of her magic missiles right in the back.

The teen looked Marisa over before looking at Cirno, then back at Marisa before responding. "Yeah, I've been teaching her, but it's been more giving her pointers then actual teaching, but you can't say we don't try what with my lack of magical knowledge." That surprised her, this guy didn't know anything about magic? 'Explains why he's on the beach instead of flying or something, but how did he ever survive out here without magic?' Marisa thought. She lived in the forest of magic, which most would have to be crazy to do, and being honest, Marisa was crazy.

"So wait, you don't know ANY magic and you taught her that trick?" She said, referencing the shattering ice trap. Vaati nodded as Cirno smiled, putting her hands on her sides. Marisa's mouth dropped slightly. This injured guy was teaching a fairy, and he had no knowledge of magic what so ever, and had taught her that trick. 'Great another prodigy for me to contend with.' Marisa thought bitterly. Why did everyone just seem to be good at magic these days, no hard work at all…

Vaati noticed her bitter look and decided to say something. "Any reason your giving me that look?" Marisa snapped out of her inner grumbling to look at Vaati before slightly scowling. "What ever prodigy, how did you teach her that trick." Vaati caught the slight growl in the word prodigy, he knew what it meant, meaning that someone was just very good without the hard work put into it. "Don't call me that, I'm no prodigy, all I did was observe her original spell and think up how to use the original blind spot as a trap, the shattering ice was just a bonus." Vaati admitted. Being smug would get him nowhere with this magician, so better to be honest.

"So what you've never had to do a day of hard work in your life, other then walking?" she said, looking at his cane. Now Vaati was scowling as Cirno backed off, this was a battle of words between Vaati and Marisa, and she didn't want to get involved in this one. "Don't you dare speak to me about not having to do hard work. Before I got to Gensokyo I had to deal with idiots all day, constant threats and getting several injuries that I won't recover from any time soon. I worked to get things right, and I sure as hell didn't take the easy way out and act like the idiots that populate Earth now." Vaati said in a calm yet strong voice, slamming his cane down for good measure.

Marisa was slightly taken aback by his proclamation, but recovered quickly with her own retort. "What did you get right, how to walk across the street or being an ass?" She said smugly. Vaati scowled as he started his next retort. "Listen here witch, I have never been the best at anything, but that doesn't stop me from trying to be, even with my injuries. I only gave up when there was no way foreword, no answer to find, nothing but pain and suffering in my path, but now here I stand, in Gensokyo and this time I am going to get it right, and if have to work for it, SO! BE! IT!" Vaati yelled before descending into a fit of coughing, to which Cirno ran to his side to help him stay up as Marisa stood still at his retort, thinking about how her own family didn't want her to study magic, to try and be the best and to just take over their business, to be boring. She ran from them and now here she was a magician of great power, second only to the Shrine maiden prodigy Reimu in raw power out of everyone she had met so far. But looking at the teen.

It was like looking in some sick mirror, what she could have been if she had fallen down to the very bottom only to be given a second chance, someone who had fought until he had no more fight left to give, until all the pain caught up to him. He was suffering but he still wasn't letting that stop him. And even if the fairy didn't she could see his worsening health. He wasn't doing well but he wasn't letting it stop him. 'Reminds me of me in a way.' Marisa thought, her scowl dropping as the teen slowly stopped his fit of coughing and stood back up, trying to stand tall, but his pained face said other wise.

"Cirno said something about how you were going to that mansion right." She said, pointing behind her at the mansion near the edge of the lake. Vaati nodded as Marisa hopped on her broom. "Get on and hang on old man, you want to prove your worth, show me." She said, leaving a bit of room on the broom for him to sit and hang on. The duo of Vaati and Cirno looked at each other as Vaati walked over and sat on the broom, siding on it sideways as he held on with both hands, his cane now on his back. Cirno floated next to Marisa as she took off.

"Try to keep up Cirno." Marisa taunted as she shot foreword, Vaati hanging on with all his might, which there wasn't much of as Cirno shot after them. They were heading towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion to find the source of the scarlet mist. And this would only be the first of the adventures under taken by the new trio of allies, not yet friends.

 _An: That was longer then I thought. Well leave a review if you want, any criticism is welcome._


	4. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Stage 2)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project: It Belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, also known as ZUN._

Scarlet Formam Diaboli

(Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil)

(Part 2)

(Stage Start)

As Marisa and Cirno shot over the Misty lake Vaati hung on for dear life, as they were flying a myriad of Fairies flew in around them, all of them firing bullets at the trio. As Marisa ducked and weaved her broom around the bullets Vaati clung hard to the wood. "That's a lot of Bullets!" Vaati shouted as the fairies fired at random, some of them hitting each other as well.

"Quick question IS THIS NORMAL!" Vaati shouted over the wind at Marisa. She was busy returning fire as Cirno flew around throwing icicles at fairies, fairies falling and exploding left and right from the two agile flyers. "They normally don't gather like this, normally it's just one or two at most!" Marisa shouted as she returned fire with her magic missiles at a small group of fairies. "I don't get it either, these fairies normally aren't this angry!" Cirno shouted, hitting a Fairy over the head with her plastic sword, the fairy being sent spiraling into the water below.

"She's right at worst they usually fire some bullets and leave, this isn't normal." Marisa said as she switch up her shots, exchanging her her magic missiles for the narrow spark to conserve magic. She directed the laser at the fairies in front of her, making a dive to the side to cleave a line of them into exploding. "Think it's the mist causing this?" Vaati said, bringing back attention to the scarlet sky, the clouds above them firing off red lightning above the mansion nearby. Marisa bucked the broom suddenly to escape a laser fired by one of the fairies, a rather large fairy in a white outfit flanked by several smaller ones firing bullets at random. The bucking motion hit Vaati in the stomach. "Oww… Watch witch!" Vaati complained.

"I have a name you know, now shut up and grab the thing in my back pocket!" Marisa shouted at her passenger. Vaati followed her instructions and grabbed a large phial from Marisa pocket, a glowing purple jar with a lid on it. "Toss it!" Marisa shouted as she dodged another laser, Vaati slowly listing himself up, looking over Marisa's shoulder as he held the bottle in his good arm, throwing it as well as he could, the vial hitting one of the fairies around the bigger on, exploding the small group in an explosion of purple Danamaku.

"I don't know how you bottled up magic, but do you got any more of those?" Vaati asked, Marisa nodding slightly as she went back to dodging bullets and lasers from more fairies. Vaati nodded before grabbing a bottle from Marisa's pocket, tossing it. A fairy caught the bottle in it's hands, and curious it opened the bottle, which exploded her and the group around her from the concentrated magic.

While Vaati and Marisa were dual dogfighting Cirno had been firing icicles at fairies trying to get at them from behind, looking to incapacitate rather then kill the fairies, sending several spiraling, most recovered but others fell into the water below. Cirno frowned, these fairies would not stay down for long, just what was up with them? "Fine then you wanta play, let's PLAY! ICE SIGN: ICICLE CRASH!" Cirno shouted, forming the spell card and using it. Around her several large icicles formed, Cirno pointing at the fairies and directing the ice to fire at them. The large icicles firing forward, homing in on fairies and shattering, knocking them clean out of the sky and causing some to explode into light.

"I am the strongest and don't you forget it!" Cirno taunted as she flew off to join Marisa and Vaati in their firefight, a larger collection of fairies having targeted them while Vaati continued to throw bottles of magic at them as Marisa continued to fire off lasers.

As the trio fought in the sky someone looked on, from the gate of the mansion a girl in a green Chinese outfit, the wind blowing up the back of it reveling her white pants. The Red headed girl wearing a green beret with a star on it as her aqua eyes watched the firefight in the sky. The fairy maids were doing their job at the moment, but slowly losing to the trio in the sky, though the guy on the back of the witch's broom was little cause for concern, all he was doing was throwing bottles of magic, nothing to hard to dodge. The girl, Meiling Hong, was the gate guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and she could not allow these three to trespass onto the mansion grounds. Taking flight, she knew she would have a hard time, for magic was by far her worst skill, but she would defend the mansion not matter what!

As Marisa and Cirno cleaned up the last of the fairies in the sky Vaati sighed from his place behind Marisa. "That was… hectic." He deadpanned as he rubbed his aching back, the bucking of the broom did not help at all. Marisa flashed her passenger a smile before joking. "S'matter, to much for you old man?" Vaati rolled his eyes at her antics, already they were getting along rather well, despite the rough start on his back. She reminded her of him in a way.

"Your killing my back here… I just realized I never caught your name." Vaati said, finally realizing that despite everything he still didn't know her name. Marisa flashed Vaati a second smile as Cirno floated next to them. "Name's Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Magician!" She said proudly. At that Vaati raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt your anything ordinary you crazy witch." Marisa laughed at that as Cirno giggled, Vaati sulked a little bit at being shot down so easily.

"You'll get used to it." Marisa said as she turned back around, here eyes suddenly shooting open as her banked hard to the left, Vaati barely grabbing a hold of the handle again as a small storm of Kunai bullets past them by. As Marisa righted her broom Cirno looked at their attacker, floating between them and the mansion was a redheaded girl in a green outfit, she was in a pose that Cirno did not know. But she wouldn't allow her to just get away with it. Shooting forwards and raising her plastic sword above her head she prepared to strike the girl.

Meiling raised her eyebrow slightly as the blue fairy drew a sword from her back and raised it above her head before flying straight at her. 'Overhead strike, nothing I can't handle." Meiling thought as the fairy got closer. Time seemed to slow down as the fairy brought down the sword, Meiling raising her hands to catch the blade before diverting it to her side, staggering the fairy past her and over extending the fairy's reach. With the girl's back exposed Meiling delivered a hard kick to her, sending the fairy flying into a stone pillar in the lake, embedding the fairy into it knocking her out from the kick and crash.

Meiling didn't have time as a bottle flew at her, dodging swiftly to the side she saw the boy and girl on the broom, the boy holding another bottle and looking rather mad, the girl was charging a blast of magic in her hand before firing a green bullet at her. Meiling dodged to the side and threw some more bullet kunai, the danamaku bullets flying past the duo on the broom as they flew upwards to dodge them. 'If I can't hit them with magic, I'll do it the old fashioned way.' Meiling thought as she shot forward at them, ready to strike.

Marisa pulled up to avoid the flying girl, righting herself and the girl stopped on a dime in midair and faced Marisa and Vaati. 'This is bad, with Vaati on my broom I can't fly as fast, and I'll need all the speed I can get to avoid her if she tries that again.' Marisa thought as the girl spoke.

"I am Meiling Hong, now state your purpose for coming to the Scarlet Devil mansion." She said. "Scarlet Devil Mansion? Can you get any more villainous?" Vaati mumbled, causing a slight chuckle from Marisa, yeah that was a rather obviously 'evil' name for a place, kind of screamed, this place is were all the evil plans take place!

"I am Marisa Kirisame, and I am here to beat Miss Floaty Britches in solving this incident!" Marisa shouted at Meiling. Both Vaati and Meiling raised an eyebrow at that. "Floaty Britches?" Vaati said, obviously confused as Meiling shrugged and shook her head at Marisa. Marisa sweat dropped before explaining a little bit better. "I am going to solve this incident before Reimu Harukei the Shrine maiden does THAT MAKE IT CLEARER!" she shouted. Vaati was taken aback from the suddenness of her shout as Meiling rolled her eyes and got into her fighting stance. "It is my duty as the gatekeeper to not let you into the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Meiling said, letting out a huff at her own rather stereotypical line.

"Well then let the spell card duel begin, da ze!" Marisa shouted as she and Meiling got into position. "Err… do I get a say in this?" Vaati complained from his position behind Marisa. "No." was the response from both Marisa and Meiling as Vaati closed his eyes and frowned, the phantom of a sweat drop on his head. "My move gate keeper! Magic Sign: STARDUST REVERIE!" Marisa shouted, as once again orbs of Magic surrounded her, the Rainbow stars shooting outwards at the gatekeeper.

Because of Meiling's taller stature then both Cirno and Marisa she didn't escape the spell card un scathed, dodging between the stars and gaining slight cuts in her clothing around her sides and on one of her sleeves. But she managed to get up close to Marisa and tried to punch her. But Marisa ducked and she ended up socking Vaati in the nose.

"That… REALLY FRICKEN HURT!" Vaati shouted as he held his broken nose, the swelling already starting as Meiling shrugged in a silent sorry for getting him involved like that. "I would think that counts as a foul..." Marisa said as she tried going over the rules of the spell card system in her head. "Look I'm sorry about that, just get him off the broom and let's do this properly." Meiling said as a visible sweat drop formed on her head.

Soon Vaati was sitting on top of the same stone pillar that Cirno was embedded into as he cradled his broken nose, Cirno having been pulled out of the rock by Marisa and placed next to him as the cold started to numb their injuries, Marisa and Meiling once again taking their place in the sky.

"After… that happened, let us continue where we left off, it's my turn. Flower sign: Gorgeous Sweet Flower!" Meiling yelled the green spell card she produced producing a pattern of danamaku that fired in all directions, if one had looked at the pattern from above it would have been a flower after flower shape being fired at Marisa. But the slow moving danamaku was no challenge for her to dodge, and the ample space between the petals of the flower patterns providing her ample time to find opening to advance closer to Meiling. Eventually she had gotten close enough, firing a laser right in Meiling's face, the low powered spark leaving a burn mark on Meiling's face as she dodged at the last second, spinning around Marisa to the side of her broom and slamming her elbow into her back, sending Marisa and her broom plummeting downwards before she recovered and got back into positon as Meiling smirked, wiping the slight burn mark on her face with her thumb as Marisa rubbed her back.

"Now you know how I feel you crazy Witch!" Vaati shouted at Marisa out of the blue, still rubbing his nose as the swelling was starting to go down thanks to the cold from Cirno, who was slowly waking up. Meiling laughed at that as Marisa held her fist out at Vaati and shook it in mock anger. "Fine then, third round, and I'll make sure it's the last." Marisa said as she put her hand behind her into one of her back pockets.

"And how are you going to do that witch?" Meiling said, using the nickname everyone else had been using for Marisa just to annoy her a little bit. "Stop calling me a witch, I'm a magician!" Marisa shouted as she pulled out a small octagonal box from behind her, the middle of it slightly indented with a yin yang symbol. With her arm outstretched she held it forward, Meiling scratching her head as she actually looked towards Vaati for a moment, who shrugged as Cirno finally got up and shook her head to wake herself up. "What did I miss?" the fairy said with something of a stutter.

"Two rounds, and here comes the next." Vaati said as he and Cirno diverted their attention to Meiling and Marisa, Meiling bracing herself for whatever Marisa was about to try. Marisa actually got up and stood on her broom for a moment, holding the box as a light started to emit from it.

"Behold the Mini-Hakkero, with this I shall unleash my annihilation of love!" She shouted as she stood atop her broom. At that, Cirno, Vaati and even Meiling all slacken and had a slight sweat drop or confused face. More like Cirno and Meiling were confused and Vaati was sweat dropping from how corny the line sounded. "Did you have anything better to say or did you rehearse that!" Vaati shouted at Marisa, who broke her 'character' to shake her fist at Vaati. "I do what I want, now let me finish!" she yelled before turning back at Meiling, who went back into her defensive pose.

"Now where was I, O yeah!" Marisa said as she jumped off off her broom, floating in the air diagonally to Meiling and pointing the Hakkero at Meiling. "FEEL MY ANNIHILATION OF LOVE! LOVE SIGN!" She started as the power gathering in the Hakkero reached it's limit, the box shaking in her hand as it glowed, little black lines of the box becoming visible as they lit up golden with power. "MASTER!" Now a circle of magic had formed in front of the Hakkero the power starting to emit sparks that flew into the circle as the final act began. "SPARK!"

To everyone else Marisa's proclamation and the charging took less then a second, but Marisa herself was just hamming it up for her grand unveiling of the Master Spark. Everyone watched as from the Hakkero a rainbow colored beam so large it was easily the size of a small island was fired from the tiny box. In that moment Meiling saw her doom, or she would have if the spell card rules weren't in place as she vanished from the beam hitting her as she couldn't move from sheer shock. But while Meiling would be mostly fine, save from some burns and clothing damage the lake was not so lucky.

Water shot everywhere as the beam destroy the rock pillar that was holding up Cirno and Vaati… along with every pillar behind it for a good hundred meters. The light from the beam so bright and the beam itself so powerful that it held up the remaining bit of the pillar, the top of it, under it's own power before it died away… about a hundred feet up from the water.

Vaati and Cirno exchanged a quick glance as the beam died away. A quick glance down as Gravity started to effect the rock they were on. Cirno started floating as Vaati sat on the rock, with only one thing to say before it started to fall. "Bollocks…" The rock itself started to fall as Cirno took a moment to notice, speeding after it as it fell, Vaati coughing as he was unable to scream.

Cirno managed to grab Vaati by the shoulders, struggling to keep them both up as the rock and a certain object left on it plummeted into the water. At this point Marisa flew down to both of them laughing her face off as a singed Meiling brushed her hat as she flew over to them as well.

"That was amazing, perfect test fire of the Master Spark!" Marisa proclaimed loudly as Meiling mumbled something under her breath, Cirno panting hard to keep her and Vaati from plummeting. "That's nice and all you crazy witch, but do you MIND LET ME ON YOUR BROOM BECAUSE YOU ALMOST BLEW US UP!" Vaati shouted when he found his voice, Marisa just continuing to laugh as Meiling flew over to Cirno and grabbed Vaati by the shoulders out of her grip.

"Consider this my apology for hitting you like that." Meiling said as she glared at Marisa, who at this point was barely hanging onto her broom from laughter. "Your killing my shoulders…" Vaati complained as Meiling rolled her eyes, unaware of Vaati's injuries. "Um gate lady… Vaati has bad injuries that kind of prevent him from moving well, I only grabbed him like that because I had to, and the witch here won't stop laughing." Cirno said, pointing at Marisa… who was still laughing for some reason. Meiling blinked for a moment before looking down at the teen she was holding by the shoulders. "Opps, sorry about that mister." Meiling said in a sorry tone, placing Vaati on Marisa's broom as she finally stopped laughing.

"It's alright… I'll live." Vaati said as he used his good arm to bonk Marisa on the head, the blonde recoiling from the hit before turning around in anger. "What was that for!" She shouted at her passenger.

"For nearly blowing us up you crazy witch!" Vaati shouted back as Cirno and Meiling watched the banter start up, the two arguing over how Marisa had nearly blown them up. While they argued Meiling turned to Cirno to ask a question. "So why are you all heading towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion again?"

Cirno turned away from the banter to look at Meiling for a moment before thinking a bit, looking up and remembering the scarlet mist covering the sky. "Well we are kinda trying to find out why these red clouds are everywhere." Meiling nodded before looking back at the two bantering humans. "Look she beat you, can you let us into the mansion so we can just figure out what's happening." Cirno asked, trying to be nice about it. "I wouldn't call being nearly blown up beat, but fine I'll do it. If only because I accidently hit the poor guy in the nose. And because she beat me." Meiling said as they turned back to the banter and waited for a bit as the two finally stopped arguing.

"You two done?" Meiling asked, the two humans nodded before glaring at each other. Meiling shaking her head. 'These two are more alike then I think they realize.' Meiling thought, not knowing Marisa had thought the same thing earlier. Flying towards the mansion the trio followed her. Vaati and Marisa staying silent to each other during the flight before they all landed in front of the mansion. Not noticing in the confusion Vaati had lost something rather important.

"Where is my cane?" Vaati asked out of the blue, looking around himself slowly not seeing his walking stick as he sat on Marisa's floating broom. Marisa had already started chuckling as Cirno helped Vaati look as Meiling opened the gate. About a minute later Marisa had been slapped curtesy of Cirno. Cirno had started pulling Marisa's broom along as Vaati sat on it while Marisa walked as they entered the mansion, Vaati grumbling about crazy witches as he realized that he had lost his cane on the rock when it had fallen.

Meiling closed the gate behind them as she sighed and went back to guarding the gate. That Marisa girl was nothing but trouble, but Vaati and Cirno seemed nice enough, hopefully she could count on them not to mention she had brought them here after Marisa nearly blew her up.

( ** _Stage 2 CLEAR!)_**

 _An: Another chapter come and gone, don't worry we'll be seeing more of Meiling soon. Feel free to leave a review if you want or some criticism._


	5. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Stage 3)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, also Known as ZUN._

 _And to commemorate my first reviewer I'll comment right here on his review._

 _Mysterioustgexpert: Your OC being crippled is a good way to make sure he won't become a Gary-sue, smart. I always wondered what would happen if someone actually took the time to teach Cirno so this should be interesting._

 _Yes he is crippled, it's the symbolize how one is weak starting out, and to make him have even more of a disadvantage then normal in Gensokyo at the start, don't expert him to be flying high speed or firing wave upon wave of massive magic bullets any time soon, also he is meant to gain character development. His backstory is one that is one that could happen in our world today, one that may or may not be from… experience. As for teaching Cirno it's a double edged sword in some ways, I'll give a small hint, watch the ice._

Scarlet Formam Diaboli

(Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil)

(Part 3)

(Stage Start)

As the intrepid trio of magician, fairy and normal-ish guy entered the mansion Marisa creeped along trying to be sneaky, which wasn't the easiest thing in the world with Cirno floating behind her pulling Vaati on Marisa's broom, who was not happy about the loss of his cane. "I still blame you for that Marisa." Vaati complained from his place on Marisa's broom.

"Shut up Vaati." Marisa said, peeking around a corner at a long hallway filled with doors, and a staircase at the end of it. "Marisa there is no one in this place, I'm pretty sure the only people in here are that Meiling girl, a few maids and who ever owns the mansion." Vaati said loudly, his voice echoing down the hall as the doors of the hall all flung open, Startling the trio, causing Vaati to fall off the broom. "Hide!" Marisa said quietly, grabbing Cirno, who was still holding Marisa's broom… that Vaati was hanging onto being dragged along the ground.

As figures started to pour out of the rooms Marisa had found a closet in the hall and had gotten Vaati and Cirno into it, the closet rather tight as Vaati rubbed his back from being dragged on the ground. Marisa peeking slightly out into the hallway as hundreds of fairies in maid outfits flitted up and down the hall way, most of them heading past the closest they were hiding in others heading down the stairs at the end of the hall.

"What's going on out there?" Cirno asked, unable to see anything in the dark closet. "Fairies… and lots of them, and they are all dressed like maids?" Marisa said, slightly confused at the outfit choice of the fairies. At hearing that Cirno floated above Marisa and look out from above her, gasping as she saw the myriad of fairies all fliting about in maid outfits. Vaati silently grumbled about how he couldn't see anything as the hall emptied of fairies, allowing them to get out unseen.

"That was cramped." Vaati complained, rubbing his back as Cirno grabbed Marisa's broom again, not happy at what she had seen. Marisa however was interested in find out what was at the end of the hallway. Motioning to her companions to follow she started creeping down the hallway again as Cirno and Vaati floated behind her.

"I don't get it, why don't you just fly?" Vaati said as they moved, not caring at all for any form of stealth attempt Marisa was making. Marisa turned around and glared at him before her retort. "Takes up magic, that it's not as fun as sneaking around." With that she quickly and quietly scampered down the hall to the stair case leaving Vaati and Cirno to look at each other while Cirno shrugged as Vaati scratched his head. "Crazy witch." Cirno said, shaking her head as Vaati rolled his eyes at what both of them were probably thinking.

Grabbing Marisa's broom Cirno pulled Vaati quickly to the staircase and down it, seeing Marisa at the bottom standing still. "Marisa what are you… staring… at… Wow…" Vaati had started as Cirno brought them both down the stair case next to Marisa as they both saw the absolutely massive library before them, a slight maniac chuckle heard from Marisa.

"So many books… gonna borrow them all." She said in a glazed over tone, not paying any attention to the fairy maids floating about above the bookshelves, a small girl with two sets of Devil wings on her back and in place of her ears directing the fairies into organizing books.

"Cirno… I think I'm going to like this place." Vaati said, already thinking about the books he could find and read, this library easily was larger then the lake, and that was saying something. "Actually how does something this big fit in this mansion?" Vaati asked, looking to Cirno. "Magic, usually it's the answer to everything." Cirno said as a yelp was heard from Marisa, loudly echoing about the library, the fairies and Devil girl, as well as Vaati and Cirno turning to see a book spewing Danamaku on the floor next to Marisa, who had a myriad of books under her arm.

Both Vaati and Cirno glared at Marisa as the Devil girl started getting the fairies into rank and file to find and attack the intruders. Marisa simply laughed loudly drawing attention before running over to Vaati and pushing him off her broom before hopping on herself and taking to the air of the massive library.

"Why is it that I end up getting the most injuries?" Vaati complained to Cirno as he slowly supported himself using a nearby table. "I don't know; you don't seem to deserve them." Cirno said to her mentor and friend. "Go help Marisa, I'll be fine." Vaati asked/ told Cirno. "Only if you say please." Cirno decided to taunt her friend. Vaati smiling at their light friendly banter. "Please Cirno." Vaati said with a warm smile on his pained face, Cirno giving a small but mocking salute as she flew off to join Marisa as she was already shooting down fairy maids.

Vaati looked at the table he was next to, seeing a small chair next to it having an idea. He didn't get time to try it as several fairy maids dropped off from attacking Marisa and Cirno to dive bomb him with Danamaku. Vaati yelped before dropping to the ground, crawling under the table as the bullets hit all around him, and some hit the table as the fairy maids landed the Devil girl also landing nearby observing the non combatant.

"Uhhh… I come in peace?" Vaati tried from his position under the table, the small explosions and maniacal laughter of Marisa nearby not helping his case, nor did the icicles being thrown by Cirno. The girl looked him over for a moment before getting the maids to lift the table, the fairies struggling to lift it reveling Vaati out in the open.

"You are coming with me to see lady Patchouli." The girl said without any delay. "Sorry but my doctor said I can't walk without a cane, and I kind of lost mind to a crazy witch's laser at the lake." Vaati said, trying to snark his way out. It didn't work as the girl got the fairy maids to life him by his limbs, electing pain as we felt his shoulder and leg start to give from their positions. "SERIOUSLY DON'T DO THAT YOUR GOING TO DISJOINT MY ARM AND LEG!" Vaati shouted, hoping to get Cirno's attention at least.

For once it worked as Cirno looked over from her position in the fire fight at Vaati, eyes going wide as she saw the fairies holding him roughly with the Devil girl directing them. Cirno growled for a moment, shooting away from the battle leaving Marisa on her lonesome coming in hot at the small group around Vaati.

Throwing out several blue Danamaku bullets she watched as they went wide from their targets, who pulled Vaati with them as they kept going higher and higher. She watched as they carried him off, him complaining all the way as more fairy maids and the Devil girl stopped her from going after them.

"Let me through, now!" Cirno shouted, drawing her plastic sword and holding it out threateningly. "He is now our prisoner until lady Patchouli is done with him, now it is your turn." The Devil girl directed her contingent of fairies to attack Cirno, all of them firing at once creating a wall of bullets with no openings.

Thinking fast and more on instinct Cirno threw out a small dome of bullets in front of her, flash freezing them as a shield and hiding behind it as bullets pelted the Ice barrier. The maids continued to fire wall of bullets after wall of bullets, not letting up as Danamaku pelted Cirno's makeshift shield barrier, cracks forming in the ice frozen bullets barrier.

She hid behind her shield as Marisa finished off the fairies that had attacked her. "I said it once and I will say it again. It is a thousand years to early for you to beat Marisa Kirisame." She bragged to the empty space before her. Turning to look for her companion she saw the wall of fairies firing at a shield made of ice, the Devil girl floating behind the fairies waiting for the shield to break.

"Might as well help her." Marisa complained as she fired a laser at the wall of fairies, clearing through a path of fairies, breaking the wall of bullets into two diagonal paths as half the fairies moved to attack her, while the Devil girl and the other half moved on Cirno. "Alright girls, you want to play, LETS GO!" Marisa yelled as she started firing again.

Cirno heard a bark of orders from the Devil girl and noticed the barrage of bullets stop flying over her. Pulling herself out of her shield she looked at the now smaller group of fairies and the Devil girl. The fairies all nodded before flying after Marisa, leaving Cirno and the girl alone.

"This has gone on long enough, now then you little upstart, you face me, Koakuma! The Familiar of Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma proclaimed, Cirno laughing at her statement. "What's so funny!" Koakuma shouted, not happy this little fairy had laughed at her.

"I'm surprised your proud to be someone's servant." Cirno said when she stopped laughing. "Like your any better, you came to the injured human's aid when he shouted, not that it did him any good." Cirno scowled at Koakuma, this little Devil was nothing like Meiling the gate guard, at least she was nice.

"Vaati is my teacher, and he is injured, so why wouldn't I help him, it's the right thing to do because you had those fairies hurting him!" Cirno shouted as she pointed her sword at Koakuma, who scoffed. "Then come and prove me wrong little fairy, see if your power matches that of a devil!" Koakuma proclaimed as she started firing large red bullets, Cirno throwing out her own dome of bullets and flash freezing them for cover, popping out after the first barrage and flying at Koakuma quickly. The little devil responded with an extra wall of bullets, scowling as Cirno repeated the trick, and had the nerve to pop out and stick her tongue out at her.

"Your all talk and no fight Koa!" Cirno said, shortening Koakuma's name on accident, only making her madder. "Shut up you impudent fairy, and stop hiding behind your walls!" Koakuma shouted, getting tired of Cirno's shield trick.

Against her better judgment Cirno flew out from behind her current wall, sheathing her sword as Koakuma grinned, firing a large barrage of bullets at Cirno. Cirno in response flew fast at Koakuma, dodging and weaving between her barrages of bullets, only serving to aggravate her further.

She was mad that the fairy didn't even need her ice barriers, she was toying with her. HER! The Little Devil Koakuma! She was a devil and she was a fairy, SHE WAS STRONGER THEN HER! SHE HAD TO BE! Cirno was unaware of Koakuma's inner rant, getting in close as she noticed the bullets stopping. Smiling as she drew her sword and sped at Koakuma, who only had enough time to gasp as Cirno flash froze her sword with ice on instinct, smashing it into Koakuma, sending her flying knocked out into a bookcase, causing it to topple over and smash into another, setting off a chain reaction in the library that would continue for quite some time.

Marisa flew over to Cirno, clapping slowing in mocking commitment. Cirno bowing at Marisa's apparent praise, causing her to start laughing as a rumbling was heard below them. Looking down they saw as books started flying off the shelves, opening up and firing Danamaku in response to Koakuma's defeat. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Marisa shouted as she and Cirno started battling the living books.

Meanwhile Vaati had been sat in a chair, nursing his left arm from the way the fairies had handled him. in the chair across from him was a girl in pink pajamas with a pink night cap and purple hair, how seemed to notice Vaati's injuries.

"Mind telling me how you got those?" The girl said, referring to his injuries. "Don't see why I should tell you, rather touchy subject." Vaati said before coughing a little bit, sniffling afterwards. "You are here by my familiar and the maids, and you intruded into my library, I think I am allowed to ask questions." The girl said in a tired voice, giving a slight cough herself afterwards.

"Just trying to find out what with the mist lady, know anything about it?" Vaati asked, trying to keep it casual as as cup of tea suddenly appeared next to the girl's seat on the table. The girl was unfazed at the occurrence as she picked it up and took a small sip, before putting it back down on the plate that came with it.

"Remilia made the mist, I don't know why she did so, but what does that have to do with my library." The girl said as Vaati raised an eyebrow, that easy to find out who made the mist? "I'm kind of surprised you gave that answer up so easily." Vaati said as the girl took another sip of tea.

"I haven't had anyone new to talk to other then Remilia for the past hundred years, nor have I left my great library in all that time, and you seem to be the only one I can relate to in conversation based on what the maids told me as Koakuma's message." The girl responded waiting for Vaati's retort. "What makes you say that mam?" Vaati asked, trying to sound polite. "Your arm, your complaints, all of them point to physical disability, rather then fighting or flying you hid in the closest spot you could, hinting at no magical ability. But you seem to be rather polite and intelligent, if our conversation right now is anything to go by." The girl said before coughing again.

"I would hope so, seeing as how I've been teaching Cirno for the past couple of weeks." Responding to the inquiry about his intelligent, but trying to ignore the subtle insults the girl had left in her speech, about his lack of magical training and injuries. "So you are teaching the fairy of the lake? I'm surprised, she must be giving the staff a problem." The girl said as a loud crash was heard, followed by several more. The echo of a shout coming in from across the library. "It would seem so." Vaati said in response, chuckling at the perfectly timed crash.

"How have you been teaching her if you have no magical training? Even a fairy like her knows how to use magic instinctively. So you have to teach her more." The girl inquired. "Now that's a nice question, what she did was show me a spell card and I helped her improve it, and it worked seeing as it caught that magician Marisa off guard." Vaati said, waiting for her retort now. "Well what did you do to improve it?" it was an obvious info dig, she wanted to know so that she wouldn't get caught herself.

"Why would I give up information to the enemy, after all you did so yourself." Vaati said in response as a faint smile appeared on the girl's face. "It appears you are in fact quite intelligent. I gave information freely because I was bored, and that it would not affect me, you didn't as it would affect your ally." The girl said, putting her hand out on the table across from him.

"Patchouli Knowledge, care to tell me your name?" Patchouli said as she regarded the boy across from her. "Vaati Star, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he shook her hand. "You said that you had no magical training correct." Patchouli said. Vaati nodded as she nodded in turn. "If you can offer me something that I do not contain within the walls of this mansion, then I shall get you started on how to learn magic." She gave as a riddle.

"Offering help to your enemy miss Knowledge?" Vaati said as he thought about the riddle, what could she not have contained in this mansion? "Call it a trade off, I seek to add to my knowledge, and you need a way to defend yourself." Patchouli responded. "I get the feeling you are just bored." Vaati said somewhat bluntly. "Perhaps, but what can you offer me?"

"I do not see what you would get out of teaching…" Vaati started as he stalled for a moment, going back to an emotionless expression. "hmm, did you figure it out?" Patchouli said as the gears turned in Vaati's mind, before he came to his conclusion. "You want an apprentice to teach." He stated firmly. "It is lonely in my library yes, and I have this vast knowledge all to myself. But I am just one magician, even I can not build upon my knowledge without assistance from other minds that think differently then mine." Patchouli started to monologue, as in apparent answer to Vaati's statement. "Just as I teach Cirno, you teach me?" Vaati asked as she stopped for a moment.

"Great minds think alike, I read that once." Patchouli said as she held out her hand. "And that would appear to be true." Vaati said as he grasped it, both of them standing up from their chairs, Vaati having his spare hand on the table to keep steady as Patchouli floated slightly off the ground, Both of them shaking as in response to their deal. "But I want to continue training her, so if you would not mind?" Vaati left his question hanging, letting Patchouli figure it out.

"You can continue to train her, provided next time she does mess with my library." Patchouli said as she looked past Vaati, turning his head around to see the fallen bookcases as Cirno embed into one, Marisa laughing her ass off at Cirno, unaware of Vaati and Patchouli's presence.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a rat to deal with. Consider this your first lesson in observation." Patchouli said before coughing, taking off to meet Marisa on level height.

"Well it appears I have a rat in my library." Patchouli said as she noticed several books Marisa had tried to stuff into her pockets. "What, who, me? I'm not a rat, just and ordinary magician." Marisa responded. "Now how would I beat an ordinary magician?" Patchouli asked no one, opening her book as Marisa raised an eyebrow and Vaati rolled his eyes at Patchouli apparent deadpan humor.

"It appears my eyes have gotten worse lately." Patchouli said, keeping up the act. Vaati quickly caught onto the theatrics as Cirno got up from her face planted position. "Help her." Vaati said to Cirno quickly, referring to Marisa, as Cirno once again mock saluted before joining the witch in the sky across from Patchouli.

"Isn't your poor eyesight because of how dark this place is; I think it could use a few stars." Marisa quipped, laying on her broom. "Perhaps… or perhaps I simply have an iron deficiency." Patchouli retorted in her deadpan voice. "This is what I get for accepting this as my life." Vaati mumbled under his breath as he shook his head at Marisa and Patchouli trading retorts in the sky, it wouldn't be long before the bullets flew. Cirno was just scratching her head as the two magician's finish their banter, Marisa sitting on her broom as Patchouli simply floated there.

Opening with her attack Patchouli started mumbling under her breath quickly, occasionally coughing as four blue orbs and danamaku surrounded her, lasers firing from them in a single direction, causing Cirno and Marisa to have to dodge the lasers as they started slowly rotating as red danamaku started shooting from the orbs as well. Marisa dodged quickly around the danamaku as the lasers kept her boxes in, on occasion switching direction and causing her and Cirno to have to switch as well. Eventually Marisa got grazed by a passing bullet, ripping off her other sleeve and leaving a small burn. Marisa and Cirno both retaliated by firing streams of magic missiles and blue danamaku respectively.

Patchouli held out her book as a barrier of magic stopped the danamaku from hitting her, Marisa just responding with more shots as Cirno decided to flash freeze her bullets as a line of cover between her and Patchouli. 'Impressive trick, she's been taught well.' Patchouli thought as she looked at Vaati, who was in thought. 'Or did he not teach her this?' Vaati however was thinking of this new ability Cirno was showing.

'Flash freezing her own bullets? She said her power was over ice… or is it. Maybe it's power over freezing, which would include power over ice? Either way, if she can freeze her own bullets… can she freeze someone else's?' Vaati thought, already thinking of new ways this could be used. Patchouli seemed to recognize that he was thinking before turning back to Cirno and Marisa, this time forming a spell card in her hand, a yellow one. "Let's see if he can test his theory, Earth Sign: Rage Trilithon." Patchouli said quietly as yellow danamaku formed around her, the field expanding as more and more poured outwards forcing Cirno and Marisa to dodge and weave between the proverbial mine field of earth power shots.

"Cirno!" Vaati sudden cried out as he opened his eyes, the ice fairy focusing on him as she found a small safe zone in the field for a moment. "If you can freeze your own danamaku, try freezing someone else's!" He shouted, Cirno nodding as she focused on what was in front of her. Patchouli seemed to stop producing shots for a moment to observe Cirno as Marisa took advantage and shot between the danamaku to close in on Patchouli.

As she did that Cirno held her hand out before swiping it, Patchouli's danamaku freezing in front of her as the shot's behind the ones she just froze dissipated upon hitting the frozen shots. A Smile formed on Cirno's face as she started flying through the field of danamaku, flash freezing the field one patch at a time until what was once Patchouli spell card was a field of frozen danamaku. But Marisa didn't stop as she barreled towards Patchouli.

"Try this on for size!" Marisa shouted as she fired two magic missiles from both hands, Patchouli raising a shield the block them but the combined shots broke it, hitting her clothing and slightly singeing it.

"Rat… your annoying me, I was enjoying my observation of this new power." Patchouli deadpanned as Marisa turned around, seeing the now frozen field of danamaku and Cirno pretty much dancing for joy in the middle of it. The ice all dissipated as Patchouli canceled her spell card, Cirno and Marisa getting back into positon for the next attack.

"Metal Sign: Metal Fatigue." Patchouli said under her breath, eight yellow danamaku forming around her as they split into eight more each, and each of those split into eight more, multiplying the bullet count quickly with the yellow shots. Both of the other combatants dealing with the rapidly spreading danamaku differently. Cirno freezing the ones coming at her, stopping their multiplication as Marisa pulled out her Mini-Hakkero, charging power as she dodged the multiplying shots.

Patchouli had a theory as she poured more power into her shots, continuing to fill the field as unfrozen shots slammed into frozen ones, shattering them with the increased power. Cirno in response kept freezing more shots, in in a cycle of increasing power and freezing shots until Cirno could freeze them no more, forcing her to dodge rather then take cover. "That took longer then it should have to stop her from freezing those…" Patchouli mumbled as Marisa finished charging her Hakkero. "Feel my annihilation of love!" She started as Patchouli turned around to face Marisa, eyes going wide as she sensed the power from the box in her hand. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!"

The master spark fired quickly, as Patchouli quickly put up the strongest shield she could manage to keep from being obliterated. The shield was cracking at the edges from the power of the laser, but it held for a good fifteen seconds, long enough for the Master spark to dissipate, leaving Patchouli panting heavily and coughing from having to hold up a shield that long under such power.

"I *Cough* forfeit, I can't *pant*continue like this…" Patchouli said as she floated back down to the table, across from Vaati who turned around to face her as Cirno landed next to him and Marisa floated on her broom. "That, was a powerful spell *cough* rat." Patchouli stated as Marisa smirked from the praise. "Do not take my books." Patchouli said bluntly as the books Marisa had shoved into her pockets floated out and onto the table, Marisa trying to catch them as they stacked neatly on the table.

"You however, I am impressed with, for a fairy to have your power… you have a good teacher, but he could be better." Patchouli said, turning to Vaati and Cirno. "Hey Vaati is a great teacher, just because he doesn't have magic spells doesn't mean he isn't helping me learn things." Cirno jumped to the defense of her friend, Vaati smiling as Marisa grumbled from being ignored and the loss of her looted books.

Patchouli closed her eyes and held her hand out, before using it to cough into before speaking again. "I wasn't saying he was bad, but I had a proposition to make to your teacher." Cirno turned her head to the side at the large word. "Prop-o-sision? What's that?" "It's a type of deal Cirno, she offered to help teach me magic after this is all over."

"You sure you up for that old man, you are not exactly magician material." Marisa butted her own comment into the conversation. "Is it because I'm frail and smart? Last I checked, so was this girl in front of us, and she just blocked your doom laser." Vaati deadpanned to Marisa. "It's my Master Spark, not just a laser." "If you two are done bantering, I believe you wanted to know where this scarlet mist is coming from?"

"Yeah, tell me, I got a problem to solve before Miss Floaty Britches gets here. I'm close I can feel it!" Marisa said, slamming her hands onto the table. "I'm guessing you are referring to the Harukei Shrine Maiden, are you not Pupil of the Evil Spirit?" Patchouli said outright, catching Vaati and Cirno off guard.

"I'm sorry… what?" Vaati stated, who the heck gets taught by an evil spirit. "She's referring to Mima-sama, now shut it." Vaati noticed the use of an honorific and turned to Patchouli, who mouthed "later" at him.

"Regardless of your past, the one you seek is in the clock tower at the top of the mansion, it's the only place high enough in the vicinity where your culprit could focus enough power to cause this." Patchouli said as Marisa smirked, getting on her broom and waiting for Vaati to get on.

Vaati got up and wobbled for a moment before sitting on the broom again, Cirno taking her place beside them as Marisa was about to start flying fast. "Later Patchouli." Vaati said as Marisa shot off with Cirno on here heels, crossing the massive library in moments as Patchouli was left alone.

"I'll see you soon, my new pupil."

 **(Stage Clear!)**

 _AN: Almost 5000 words this one, very long. And now Vaati is going to be learning from Patchouli, but not until after this incident, but don't expect any miracles, magic is a delicate and chaotic thing to control._


	6. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Stage 4)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, also known as ZUN._

Scarlet Formam Diaboli

(Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil)

(Part 4)

(Stage Start)

Marisa shot down the hallway blasting Fairy maids along the way as Cirno picked up the stragglers, Vaati once again hanging on for dear life as they abandoned any pretense of subtlety, lasers and bullets flying everywhere in the gigantic mansion.

"This is a mess." What Vaati had said was no understatement, as fairy after fairy maid had stepped up and got shot down by Marisa and Cirno, but they just kept on coming. "I did not know there was this many fairies in Gensokyo, I only thought there was like a hundred or so!" Marisa shouted as she dodged and weaved between danamaku fire, the myriad of fairies constantly shooting just getting bigger as Marisa and Cirno kept firing, but with all the fighting they had been doing they had been tiring. "At this rate we'll never get to the clock tower!" Cirno shouted over the sound of danamaku fire and explosions, they had been stuck in the main hall for the past half an hour fighting wave after wave of fairy maids.

"They run out eventually… I hope." Vaati complained as Marisa kept on dodging, his face a little green from the high speed maneuvers the witch was making on her broom. Left right and center was nothing but danamaku, danamaku, and even more danamaku. Slowly the clothing damage had racked up on all of them to this point, Marisa having lost her apron and her top have become practically sleeveless, never mind the amount of cuts and slight burns on her clothing.

Cirno wasn't faring much better, having lost her bow and her blouse having been tore in several places and several marks and slight burns marked her arms and face. Even Vaati, who hadn't been fighting had received more then his fair share of injuries and clothing damage, having lost one of his sweat pant's legs and both his sleeves as some soot marred his face from when he took a shot to the face during the fire fight.

"I would say pray for a miracle, but that's not going to happen…" Marisa said as she and Cirno continued to fight on, desperately looking for an opening in the endless number of fairies.

Outside the manor Meiling was standing guard at the gate, watching the sky as she saw a glowing red dot appear over the lake, and it was moving quickly towards the mansion. "Great another one?" Meiling complained to herself as she flew up to meet who ever was coming, getting into a fighting position as the dot appeared as a figure.

The black haired girl in a shrine maiden outfit stopped her speed flying just before Meiling, now she was able to see the two Ying-Yang orbs orbiting around her. "I'm guessing you're the Hakurei shrine maiden Reimu?" Meiling asked, it was obvious but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah that would be me, why are you asking?" Reimu replied then asked skeptically. Meiling pointed behind her at the mansion. "A few hours ago some Witch named Marisa came here with a fairy and a guy, they haven't come out for a long time." Meiling said, slightly worried about Cirno and Vaati… not so much about Marisa, crazy witch.

Reimu put her hand on her face, muttering something that Meiling could barely hear. "Darn it Marisa…" Reimu then looked up before speaking. "Are you going to let me through or what?" Reimu asked as Meiling got back in her fighting stance. "In order to get past me, they had to beat me… that and I felt sorry for socking the poor guy in the nose." Meiling said, then added under her breath.

"Well then if I beat you, will you let me in?" Reimu asked, already knowing the mutual answer. Meiling nodded as both of them started firing off rapid fire, Meiling throwing Kunai danamaku as Reimu threw out her ofuda. The paper tags and kunai danamaku colliding in mid air with small explosions.

Meiling took the time to advance on Reimu, getting in close before swinging her fist. Reimu dodged low and tried smack Meiling with her purification rod. Meiling however caught the stick, but grimaced as slight smoke came from where she was grabbing it, causing her to have to let go.

"You're a youkai?" Reimu asked, seemingly surprised. Meiling nursed her red hand for a moment before responding. "Yeah, what about it." "You don't seem to act it." Reimu said, surprised at Meiling's behavior.

"What did you expect all youkai to just attack you at random? I'm here fighting you because it's my job. I have to guard the mansion." Meiling said, getting back into her position again.

"Well then as my duty as the Hakurei shrine maiden, it is within my boundaries to exterminate you." Reimu said as she fell into her own position. Within a second both of them had shot further into the sky. Firing at each other with danamaku and ofuda. Meiling avoided getting in close, an issue for her as a fist fighter, but the shrine maiden could hurt her severely if she wasn't careful.

The two traded shots in the sky for a bit, a few hits getting in causing slight damage to Reimu's outfit and small cuts on Meiling's arms, but nothing major. But then things picked up when Meiling pulled out her first spell card.

"Rainbow Sign: Wind Chime of Colorful Rainbow!" Meiling yelled as a myriad of rainbow colored bullets formed around her. Meiling her self started spinning around, producing movement in the danamaku a spinning it outwards in a spiral. Reimu however just kept flying around and through the gaps in the danamaku, throwing her own senbon at Meiling's wall of bullets as she kept spinning.

Even in her motion she noticed the senbon, stopping for but a moment to grab it, and return it before it's purification could take it's effect on her before returning to powering her spell card in a swift motion. Reimu saw not prepared for the senbon that had been thrown back into her path, stopping for a split second to let it pass, but that spilt second was all Meiling needed to send a wave of kunai danamaku, intermixed with her spell card at Reimu.

The kunai shaped bullets smashed into Reimu, the direct hit popping her Yin-Yang orbs. She scowled but focused on the battle, they would return eventually. But she had enough of Meiling's spell card, and taken out her own. "Sprit Sign: Fantasy Seal – SPREAD!" Reimu called activating her spell card.

A large wave of ofuda had surrounded Reimu, who pointed her purification rod at Meiling, the seals all flying forward as move surrounded Reimu. For a split second the waves upon waves of Danamaku and ofuda clashed, but eventually the larger amount of ofuda won out, Meiling being forced to retreat for a moment before flying straight into Reimu's spell card, dodging the massive amounts of seals expertly, but her large size still permitted some to graze her clothing.

Now the tables had turned in favor of Reimu as Meiling flew straight into the mass of seals, dodging my left right and center as she tried to get closer to Reimu, hoping that with some good hits she could cancel this spell card.

This continued on for a few minutes until Meiling had broken past the waves of ofuda, Reimu not prepared when Meiling threw a punch straight at the center of her mass, sending her flying backwards and dispelling the ofuda bullets.

Meiling pressed her advantage, getting in close and punching high, aiming to knock Reimu out, but Reimu dodged and smacked Meiling's side with the purification rod, her side starting to burn as she grabbed Reimu's arm and hit it with her other hand, causing her to lose grip on her purification rod and sending it spiraling into the mansion's garden.

Without her weapon Reimu was forced to continue dodging Meiling's quick strikes, getting more and more fed up with her struggling. "That's it no more games." Reimu said as she stopped moving, Meiling about to punch her once again in the chest.

But it never made contact, her fist past right through Reimu and Meiling froze up for a moment before looking the shrine maiden right in the eye. "This is my power gate guard, my ability to float, even away from reality. It is simple to float out of your range." Reimu said before she shattered into a storm of ofuda, the paper clone's mini explosion cutting into Meiling's body with the purifying seals.

Reimu was above Meiling as she held a large Yin-Yang orb above her head, the massive ball of purifying energy glowing with power. "Not again…" Meiling mumbled as Reimu threw the orb at Meiling, who gathered power into her fist. The yin-yang ball of doom ever closer to her.

In almost slow motion the ball was before Meiling as she slammed her glowing fist into it, Meiling's hand burning even with the added protection, but a shockwave occurred when she slammed her fist into the orb, Meiling's power clashing with the orb as Reimu floated above, waiting for her Yin-yang orb to do it's work.

With a yell of rage Meiling poured more power into her fist, the momentum of the yin-yang orb being countered by her massive physical prowess. Slowly the orb reserved direction, Meiling's power overcoming it's momentum as she sent the orb back at Reimu, who scowled and dodged out of the way as the orb exploded into light.

Reimu looked at Meiling, who was panting hard and nursing her fist, which had turned completely red and was slightly smoking from having combated the purifying energy of the orb for that long. "I'm impressed, no one has managed to combat the Hakurei orbs at that level. Most youkai would have just disintegrated."

"What can I say, I have a will to fight on!" Meiling shouted as she flew at Reimu, the shrine maiden pulling two senbon out of her sleeves and holding them like short swords. Meiling's fists meet the purified metal as Meiling grunted in pain. The two clashed for a moment before backing off, Meiling barely flying and breathing heavily from having fought such purifying power, and her own dual with Reimu beforehand.

"Give it up gate keeper, and let me through, I have an incident to resolve." Reimu said, keeping an air of stoicism about her. "I won't until you've knocked me out cold." Meiling said, panting heavily, she would fight until she could fight no more, the witch was less of a problem then this but unlike this shrine maiden she didn't have the power to outright kill youkai, and she wouldn't let such a threat get into the mansion.

"So be it." Reimu said quietly as she threw her senbon at Meiling, who dodged out of the way as a trio of ofuda slammed into her, causing her to grunt in pain as she was knocked out from the very final barrage, to tired to continue as she fell to the ground like a rock, leaving a lard indent in the dirt, moaning in pain.

Reimu landed nearby and picked up her Purification rod, walking towards the door of the mansion she hear a large amount of explosions and yelling from inside, most likely Marisa in Reimu's mind.

Opening in the door she was greeted with a large hallway filled with Faires dressed in maid outfits, only one standing out with her icicles wings, and the fact she was fighting the maid fairies along side the black and white witch, who was looking worse for wear with all the clothing damage she had and the marks on her arms.

She didn't recognize the guy on Marisa's broom with her, most likely these two were the ones Marisa had brought with her into the mansion, fighting the rather large amount of maids. "Always have to bail you out don't I Marisa." Reimu muttered under her breath as she pulled out her spell card, ready to join the battle.

Marisa and Cirno were barely hold on, Vaati keeping his head behind Marisa as more and more bullets filled the hallway. "I'm almost out of it!" Marisa yelled as she fired off a small laser, the danamaku to weak after all her fighting to even completely take down a fairy, just causing it to spiral to the floor.

Cirno wasn't much better, panting in pain as she dodged past even more danamaku. "Unless we get a miracle, I don't think we are getting out of this." Marisa said to her allies as all the danamaku in the hall seemed to disappear as four balls of colorful light flew past them, exploding into a mass of light among the fairies, causing them to explode and litter the hallway with knocked out fairies and ones embed in the wall.

"Me and my big mouth." Marisa mumbled as she turned her broom around, seeing Reimu floating behind them with her arm outstretched, obviously the one who had fired the spellcard.

"So you finally showed up Floaty Britches." Marisa quipped, still just alert enough to annoy Reimu at least a little bit. "I would ask what you are doing here, but it's pretty obvious Marisa." Reimu snarked as Cirno and Vaati looked at her. "Well I think we got our miracle Marisa." Vaati deadpanned as Cirno chuckled, Marisa to tired to even slap him back for his quip.

"Shut up Vaati." Marisa said, as Reimu rolled her eyes at their banter. "I assume you two are the guy and the fairy Marisa brought with her?" Reimu asked Vaati and Cirno. "And you know that how?" Vaati asked, having not seen or met Reimu before. "The gate keeper mentioned Marisa had brought a guy and a fairy with her."

"That would be us, my name is Vaati, this is Cirno." Vaati said, pointed at Cirno who puffed out her chest in pride despite how tired and injured the trio was. "I'm surprised she hasn't died yet." Reimu deadpanned at Marisa, about Cirno seeing how she was still kicking yet so injured.

"She's a tough one, if she's going to achieve her goal she's going to have to be." Vaati said, taking Marisa's question somewhat defending Cirno. "And that would be?" Reimu asked, Marisa to tired to reply as Cirno took the question. "I'm gonna be the strongest and Vaati has been teaching me!" Cirno said, pointing at herself and then drawing her sword and lifting it high in a pose.

"Keep dreaming." Reimu said bluntly as she started floating down the hallway. "You coming?" Reimu asked before shooting off down the massive hallway. "Well we've come this far." Marisa said before shooting off after Reimu, Vaati holding onto her broom for dear life as Cirno followed them.

The halls were practically empty as the four flew through the halls, and it was quiet as they ascended through the mansion, not a single fairy or opponent in sight. "This is both boring… and unsettling" Marisa said as she and Vaati flew alongside Reimu. "I most likely blew up all the fairies for now back down stairs, you had pretty much the entire mansion staff on you three." Reimu stated as Cirno caught up to them, having been lagging behind a bit.

"You do know that now that you've talked about it we are going to be attacked right?" Vaati mentioned. "Come on this mansion is huge, I highly doubt there is someone in our way, it's just us and the one at the top of the mansion." Marisa said, tempting fate.

The four remained silent for a moment, Vaati and Cirno a little more aware, not that it helped as neither could sense anything at all, as neither knew how to, so they tried to rely on eyes and ears.

After a flew minutes of flying nothing happened, prompting Marisa to make a quip. "See, nothing!" She shouted. Suddenly Reimu stopped and threw up a barrier, Marisa and Vaati slamming into it as several silver knives hit the barrier. "Be glad I saw that Marisa." Reimu stated as the knives fell a few hundred feet to the floor.

As Marisa righted herself she turned around to glare at Vaati, who had a smug grin on his face as Cirno tried to keep from laughing. "Shut up." She said as she turned around to face the hallway, more knives shooting out of the darkness at the four, as they scattered to avoid them.

"Those aren't danamaku, those are real knives!" Reimu shouted as she saw them fly past her. "You mean we are fighting someone who isn't following the rules!" Marisa shouted back as large waves of knives flew past them, growing more and more numerous with each wave as they advanced forward.

"Seems like it, be on guard." Reimu said as they flew past the knives. "What do you think we are doing!" Cirno shouted back as she froze some of the knives in ice, not noticing as they disappeared afterwards. The three just kept on dodging as Vaati hung on trying to avoid getting a knife anywhere important. "I feel like the universe hates us right now." Vaati proclaimed out loud as Marisa dodged a set of knives. "You and me both for once." Marisa said.

They continued like this for a few minutes, flying forward and dodging knives, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. "This is ridiculous; I think we've been going in circles!" Marisa yelled as they kept on dodging the silver cutlery.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Marisa." Reimu said as she threw a senbon into a nearby wall. The four flying on for a few minutes before they ended up passing the senbon again. "I knew it!" Marisa yelled. "However is there, come out or we will use force." Reimu said, watching the halls as the knives stopped flying at them.

"Are you not already forcing yourselves into the Mistress's mansion?" Someone said as the trio flew back to back, watching to halls as a silver haired girl in a maid outfit appeared in front of Reimu. "Nice trick, you a youkai?" Reimu asked as she threw a senbon at the girl, who caught it, Reimu noting the lack of any burning unlike with Meiling.

"I am a human, and you are trespassing in the mansion, perhaps I should use you as the mistress's dinner." The girl said as she readied several knives in her hands. "I don't think she's joking." Vaati said, the vibe he was getting from this girl very off note. Not even bothering to wait for her opponents the girl threw her knives, everyone moving to scatter as suddenly the few knives she had thrown turned into hundreds of knives, startling everyone.

"WOAH!" "WATCH OUT!" "That's not normal…" the trio said all at once as Cirno froze several knives to try and use as a shield, but they disappeared as soon as she froze them. "What the heck!" Cirno shouted as she went back to dodging knives, the girl not dignifying any of them with a response as knives that flew past them disappeared only for her hand to fill with knives again.

Vaati watched as the knives that missed them disappeared as the girl kept resupplying… the trick seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He was thinking about it as Marisa started returning fire at the girl with magic missiles as Cirno and Reimu fired icicles and ofuda respectively.

As they fought with the girl Vaati kept thinking about where he had seen the disappearing and reappearing act before, thinking back to Patchouli's tea cup… how it had just appeared out of nowhere. 'A maid that can do some sort of teleporting trick? Compared to everything else that seems rather reasonable.' Vaati thought.

"Everyone she's using some sort of teleporting trick to resupply, see's using the knives she's throwing over again!" Vaati shouted at them as Cirno continued to try and flash freeze knives for cover, the knives disappearing before she could even use them as cover.

"That's nice, BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP RIGHT NOW!" Marisa shouted as she kept firing, the girl seeming to move out of the way of each shot at the last second and reappearing else where with more knives at the ready. "As if that's the best you can come up with." The girl responded to Vaati's shouting as she threw even more knives.

"This girl is a knife nut." Reimu complained as she decided to fire on the knives rather then at the girl, knocking them out of the sky with her ofuda, but the girl just kept getting them back each time she hit them, but only large groups at once.

'Is she really teleporting them… what else could she be doing?' Reimu thought as she observed the girl and her allies, watching as Cirno's attempts to freeze knives kept disappearing as Marisa couldn't hit the girl.

"Guess it's time to take a different course." Reimu mentioned as she active her floating powers, floating herself away from reality as the World seemed to turn grey, all except her and the girl, who were still in color as she rapidly threw knives a few at a time before snapping her fingers and time unfroze, the color returning as Marisa and Cirno kept dodging, the girl stopping time to smash her knives out of Cirno's ice or move position constantly, not realizing that Reimu was with her.

"So that's it, your stopping time, one heck of a party trick there." Reimu said while time was frozen, the girl seizing up for a moment before turning to Reimu, Reimu noticing that the girl's previously silver eyes were currently red.

"So you've found me out, how are you not frozen?" The girl asked. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you." Reimu asked as the girl continued placing knives even while they spoke. "I am Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, that is all you need to know." Sakuya said as she unfroze time, Marisa gawking at Reimu noticing she had moved just like the girl was doing.

"She's stopping time to throw and gather her knives, all of you get back, I'll handle this!" Reimu shouted as Cirno backed off, Marisa not one to back down flying ahead with Vaati on her broom. "Dammit Marisa." Reimu complained as the Girl stopped time again, this time actually catching Reimu in it as she gathered her knives and unfroze time as she was in front of Reimu.

Reimu was startled as Marisa looked for where the maid had disappeared to, thinking fast and blocking the girls attempt to swipe at her with knives with her purification rod, the two clashing for a moment before she frozen time again, leaving Reimu and Sakuya the only ones unfrozen.

"Gonna fight me on even ground?" Reimu asked as she placed her Purification rod on her back, pulling out two senbon to use as blades as the girl drew several knives, making the imitation of claws. In a flash the two clashed, Sakuya constantly starting and stopping time to throw knives at Reimu who kept dodging.

To Marisa, Vaati and Cirno it was like the two were teleporting, only appearing in a flash in several different locations clashing with senbon and knives. "That's Reimu for you, always the prodigy." Marisa complained as the two fought, as Cirno and Vaati gawked.

Eventually the two stopped clashing, floating before the spectators with time unfrozen. "It seems I can not best you Shrine maiden." Sakuya said as the two were somewhat evenly matched. Sakuya glanced to the side formulating a plan as Reimu threw out some senbon at her, drawing more to use as blades. Sakuya however just dodged to the side and threw her current set of knives at Reimu, more appearing in her hands as Reimu copped her dodging. "But while I have all my knives, you only have limited tools." Sakuya taunted at Reimu, who realized she was right.

'Gonna have to end this fast.' Reimu thought as she and Sakuya clashed once more, not realizing as Sakuya stopped time for just a moment to throw a single knife each at Marisa and Cirno, unfreezing time as Reimu heard a yelp from her allies, seeing a frozen knife in front of Cirno and Marisa ducking…

And Vaati with the knife aimed at Marisa in the middle of his chest, bleeding. "boll… coks…" was all he had to say as he past out, his grip on Marisa's broom slackening as he fell off, unconscious from the pain. "VAATI!" Cirno yelled as he fell, speeding after him as Reimu gasped, Sakuya using the chance to slash at her, getting a cut on Reimu's cheek.

"If I can't have all of you, I will take a constellation prize for my mistress." Sakuya stated as Vaati fell head first, Cirno speeding after him with Marisa and Reimu in shock.

 _ **(To Be Contiuned!)**_

 _AN: Ladies and Spies, the first cliffhanger ever in this story, expect one an arc, but will Vaati be ok? Will Cirno save him, Will Sakuya kick everyone's asses? Find out in the next Chapter!_


	7. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Stage 5)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

Scarlet Formam Diaboli

(Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil)

(Part 5)

(Stage Continue!)

Cirno shot after Vaati, the falling teen not falling as fast as she could fly, flying under him and creating a sheet of ice under him, righting the fallen teen and slowing his decent to a halt as Cirno brought herself and him to the ground. Floating up to his chest she looked at the knife in it and his labored breathing, fearing for her mentor's life.

And while she worried for Vaati in the sky Marisa had joined Reimu against Reimu, avenging the one she had caused to fall, not that she would ever admit it as Sakuya had to contest with Reimu's senbon and Marisa's broom, the deadly dance in the sky filled with knives, senbon and magic missiles as the three combatants fought one final time.

Sakuya parried Reimu's senbon with her knife as she stopped time to avoid Marisa's broom and magic, her powers could only stop Marisa, and the angry magician was making herself a bigger threat then the Shrine maiden while time was unpaused. She had no time to try and strike Marisa as Reimu slashed at her arm, her cheek still bleeding from when Sakuya took a slash at it.

Unable to focus she restarted time, throwing an array of knives at both Marisa and Reimu, who dodged before attacking her in tandem, Marisa's powerful strikes bending her silver knives as Reimu's senbon were held back by three knives. Doing a high kick she kicked one of Reimu's senbon out of her hands and stabbed a knife into Reimu's other hand, causing her to drop the other senbon before grabbing onto Marisa's broom and using it as a pole to swing on to kick both the witch and the shrine maiden.

Reimu, pulled the knife out of her hand, screaming in pain as she looked up at the maid that was kicking their asses, Marisa abandoning any subtlety of performance as she pulled out her Hakkero and unleashed an instant Master spark, fueled by her rage.

Sakuya simply stopped time and dodged it, a smug grin on her face as Marisa kept rapid firing small master sparks at her. "STOP CHEATING AND FIGHT!" Marisa yelled, angry at the maid. "Why would I do that when I'm winning, I am simply doing my duties to keep unwanted pests away from my mistress.

Cirno looked at Vaati for a moment tears in her eyes as she turned angrily at Sakuya. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DUTY!" She shouted, forming a large sword made of ice as she shot up at Sakuya, attempting to slash at her as the maid simply stopped time and dodged it, kicking Cirno in the face a second later.

"I can go on forever, you can not." Sakuya said as she formed a magical barrier to stop the senbon Reimu had thrown at her as Marisa launched another Master spark that she stopped time to dodge. "I WILL GO ON FOREVER IF I HAVE TO!" Cirno shouted, fueled by her rage at Sakuya's nonchalant attitude about the situation.

As Cirno kept slashing at Sakuya, who kept toying with the fairy Marisa ran over to Vaati, ripping his shirt off and pulling the knife out of his chest, electing a gasp of pain as he awoke, coughing up blood as Marisa pulled out a potion.

"Drink it, NOW!" Marisa shouted, shoving the bottle into Vaati's hand, not aware it was his bad one as she pulled a roll of bandages out from her pocket and lifting him up slightly to wrap the roll around his chest to stop the bleeding. "Wrong… arm…" Vaati coughed out as Marisa grabbed the bottle and pulled to cork off, laying Vaati back down and force feeding him the contents.

"Stay down, that will help you heal that wound." Marisa said, all cockiness and playfulness erased from her voice as Vaati lay back down, cold from the sheet of ice he was laying on as Reimu and Cirno continued fighting the maid as Marisa went back up to join them. Vaati passing back out as she flew up.

Cirno saw engaging Sakuya still as Reimu was firing at her with ofuda and Marisa angrily with real magic instead of Danamaku, if she couldn't be bothered to play by the rules she wouldn't either.

Sakuya toyed with the trio by enough was enough as she disappeared from view, the three fighters looking for her a they heard a sharp whistle. Cirno looking angrly at Vaati's positon in shock, seeing the teen now being lain against a wall with Sakuya holding several knifes over him, ready to throw them.

"Surrender or he dies." Straight and to the point. Reimu floated down not willing to sacrifice a human as Marisa and Cirno angrily floated down after her, not happy about her unfair tactics.

"Now you will leave this place and never return, got it? I have things to attend to." Sakuya said as Marisa and Cirno angrily scowled at her, Cirno's grip on her makeshift ice blade tightening as she wanted to stab Sakuya so bad. This did not go unnoticed by the maid.

"I will be keeping this man here, if any of you come back in, you know what will happen, now leave." Sakuya said as she and Vaati disappeared, leaving the trio along in the massive hall. "VAATI!" Cirno yelled, stabbing her blade into the wall where Sakuya was formerly standing. Reimu placed her hand on Cirno's shoulder, trying to guide her in the opposite direction, but recoiled when she saw ice forming on her hand just from touching the angry fairy.

"There is nothing we can be, we have to regroup, we can't take her on like we are now." Reimu said to Cirno, but she would not listen, her expression on of pure anger as she tried to think of some way, any way to save her mentor.

Marisa however had calmed down just enough for her to not think exclusively about murdering that maid, remembering what someone else in the mansion had said. "The lady in the library… I don't think she would stand for her new apprentice to be dead by the hands of the maid." Marisa said, thinking back to the short conversation with Patchouli, the one she had almost instantly flown away from after finding out about the clock tower.

Reimu was skeptical about what Marisa had said but went along with it, following the magician as she sped down the hall towards the great library, Cirno staying for a few seconds longer to clench her fly after them. "I'm not about to let you die, not after what you've done to help me, even as your injured."

In the top of the clock tower the vampire Remilia sat in her chair, looking at the open red sky above her, before looking at the boy Sakuya had left in the chair across from her, the bleeding red bandage from an obvious knife wound on his chest, still out cold laying in the chair.

"I do not understand why you did not just do what you normally do to other humans Sakuya, why bring him to me?" Remilia asked her loyal maid. "My apologized lady Remilia but this human was with lady Patchouli when I brought her tea, I did not catch the entire conversation, but she seemed to be offering him something." Sakuya said, bowing to her mistress.

"Carry on with your duties, and when you find the time tell Patchy to join us up here." Remilia said, dismissing her head maid. Bowing again to Remilia Sakuya disappeared as Remilia looked at the human across from her.

"So many strings of fate attached to you, for someone so frail, there are almost as many here as there are on Patchouli…" Remilia observed drawing on her power of fate. She had always boasted about how she could manipulate fate, that was how she had gotten her beloved maid Sakuya, but in reality it was much harder to manipulate fate then it seemed.

"I can't just manipulate your fate now can I, you're to important in the grand scheme of things, just like Patchy and my poor gate guard." Remilia mumbled, resisting the temptation to dig her teeth into the injured human. "You are not destined to become a vampire, yet destined to become immortal, to live until the end of time and beyond… such an interesting human, for one that I have never met. But what kind of immortal?" Remilia asked herself, stepping out of her chair and walking around the human, the short vampire girl with greyish blue hair and a white dress pulling on one of Vaati's stands of fate, one connected to herself.

"It's hard to manipulate fate, but you wouldn't know… I can only manipulate the string of fate of those connected to me. Now let's see what your fate entails…" Remilia said observing the string. It was a simple strand, one that had said they would meet here, and he would be angry at her and Sakuya… that would not do for her, she wanted a nice conversation, after all if he was to be Patchy's apprentice, he would be seeing a lot of her in future times.

"Let's change this up a bit, shall we." Remilia said as she grasped the strand, it struggling against her will, but it was a very weak strand of fate, one easy enough to manipulate. He would only be mad at Sakuya… everything else would be left to chance, it would cause to much havoc to change much else.

Letting go of the strand she walked back over to her chair, jumping up onto it as she waited for him to wake once more, sipping her cup of tea. She already had two people destined for greatness by her side… surely a third would be great as well.

The trio entered the library, Koakuma once again directing fairies in organizing books from the knocked over shelves. Reimu was amazed as Marisa kept her kleptomania in check and they snuck past the fairies and Koakuma, quickly and quietly running towards the back of the library.

Sitting at the table surrounded by books was Patchouli, sipping a new cup of tea as she looked to the side, seeing Marisa, Cirno and a shrine maiden walking up, raising an eyebrow at the lack of Vaati. "Dare I ask where my future apprentice is, rat?" Patchouli asked, throwing a slight insult at Marisa unaware of the situation.

"The head maid got him, and it's my fault. Last we saw him she tried using him as leverage to get us to leave before disappearing with him, he's bleeding Patchouli, he got a knife to the chest, and it's my fault." Marisa said, Reimu's mouth actually dropping open at the lack of anything snarky or any lies in her explanation.

"That would explain why there is ice forming around the edges of my book cases." Patchouli said as the trio could see her breath as she spoke, the temperature dropping rapidly as Cirno's anger and sadness continued building. 'Well… that's unexpected…' Patchouli thought as she observed the Ice fairy, the ice in the room starting to build slowly as temperatures continued dropping.

"I assume you came to me because I would not wish to lose my future student to the maid of the household, yes?" A quick nodded from Marisa confirmed her suspicions. "Then I believe it is time I left the library, come, I hope that Sakuya will allow me past her to see Remilia." Patchouli said as she floated out of her chair, Marisa nodding as she started floating with them as they left the library, Koakuma catching them leaving and sending an angry glare at Cirno, only to yelp in fear as a spear of ice nearly impaled her, sending the scared little devil back to her duties.

As the group of four entered the foyer they saw Sakuya standing at the top of the stairs leading to the hall way, Cirno instantly forming a spear of ice and throwing it at Sakuya, who simply dodged out of the way of it. "I thought I told you to leave, what are you doing with them lady Patchouli?" Sakuya asked as Cirno send another spear of ice at her, it shattering against the wall as she dodged, waiting for Patchouli's answer.

"It seems you have stabbed my future apprentice Sakuya, and I want him in the best condition he can be when we start our studies… and considering he is nearly as frail as I am…" Patchouli left hanging as Sakuya's eyes slowly grew wider as she indulged in the information before shaking it off. "Regardless he was an intruder, and dealt with the way intruders are, I severe lady Remilia, not you lady Patchouli so if I have to fight all of you to keep lady Remilia's plans undisturbed so be it." Sakuya proclaimed as she drew knives out of her pockets Marisa and Cirno glaring at her angrily as they prepared fro their rematch with the maid, Marisa grabbing her Hakkero and Cirno reforming a sword of ice and grabbing her plastic sword off her back and flash freezing it into an ice sword, giving her dual blades. Reimu grabbing her purification rod off her back as Patchouli opened her book of spells.

"So be it." As Sakuya said that she floated off the ground, knives surronding her and spinning as Cirno and Marisa glared are her harshly. "You do not know my full powers of Space, and Time." Sakuya stated as within an instant she in in front of Cirno, trying to hit her with a knife but pulling back when the freezing temperatures Cirno was excluding flash froze her arm.

"How…" Sakuya wondered out loud. 'how does a fairy have this much power?' she thought. "It appears what you have done to anger her has made her stronger Sakuya, I rate your performance a twenty-three out of ninety-six." Patchouli said, making her observation as she pointed her finger at Sakuya, a stream of water shooting out that flash froze as it simply past over Cirno, forming a stream of ice that Sakuya flipped out of the way of, stopping time and throwing a few hundred knives at the four. Marisa and Reimu dodged out of the way as the knives froze and fell like rocks as they got close to Cirno, Patchouli blocking the ones thrown at her with a barrier.

Sakuya growled as she stopped time to gather her knives, unable to gather the ones by Cirno as the sub zero temperatures kept her at bay. Throwing knives all around Cirno she trapped her in a literal barrier of knives as she flipping back onto the upper floor of the foyer as she unfroze time, watching in shock as the knives froze solid and fell to the floor around Cirno.

"Fine then, if that's how you want to play it." Sakuya said as she dodged red danamaku from Patchouli and magic missiles from Marisa, stopping as some senbon implanted into the wall in front of her, flipping over them and stopping time, throwing an array of knives at them as she advanced on Marisa, hoping to take at least on of them out of the fight.

The knives she had left flew forward as she unfroze time right in front of Marisa, startling the witch as she barely blocked her stab with her broom, Cirno running up behind her and swinging her ice blades, Sakuya scowling as ice formed on her back just from being near the subzero temperatures of Cirno, but it was a double edged sword as Ice formed on Marisa's broom and arm, causing her to yelp as she stopped time and flipped out of the way, gathering her frozen knives Cirno had left unguarded.

'If I can't hit the witch or the fairy, and I can't hit lady Patchouli, then I'll take out the shrine maiden.' Sakuya thought as she ran behind Reimu, not even suspicious as she threw knives at her back, unfreezing time.

The knives landed in Reimu's back, Marisa and Cirno letting out a gasp as Reimu fell to the floor, about to grow even angrier as 'Reimu' exploded into a cloud of ofuda, the paper seals swirling around as Sakuya gasped as they flew at her. Running away and stopping time to avoid them… not noticing as she ended up with her feet caught in two pentagons of ofuda, looking down and gasping as she saw the trap, unfreezing time as everyone heard a voice… Reimu's voice.

"I knew we would encounter you again, so I decided to prepare a little something just before we left the library. And you feel right for it." Reimu stated as everyone looked at the second floor of the foyer, Reimu standing at the top of the stairs leading up to the hallway. Reimu looked at Cirno, who nodded she she ran at Sakuya, the maid freezing time as Cirno was feet away from her, raising her arm to throw some knives at her.

But her arm was caught, looking up she gasped as she saw the glowing ofuda surrounding her arm, locking her in place. A fourth chain of ofuda locking her other arm in place, leaving her at the mercy of the angry ice fairy.

Unfreezing time Cirno brought her the sword with the plastic one in it to her neck, not strike her down despite having a reason to do so. "As immoral as you are, you need to think about what you've done. Be thankful that she isn't going to kill you, if you had killed her mentor, she, Marisa and I would not have stayed her hand." Reimu said, remembering the plan they had formed with Patchouli to deal with Sakuya. Out of all of them she knew Vaati the least, but allowing another human to get away with murdering another was out of the question. She would have stayed Cirno's hand either way, but it was a way to get Sakuya to think about what she had done, using her actions against her.

Sakuya watched as Marisa, Patchouli and Reimu went down the hall, leaving her and Cirno alone. Cirno got in close to her, Sakuya helpless as ice started to form on her cheek from the proximity between her and Cirno. "I want to hurt you so badly for what you did to him, even if it was just a single knife. But I'm not going to, because that's not what he would have wanted. He's fine with fighting, but killing someone is off limits… and I'm not a servant, he's my friend and my mentor. He taught me about how fair fights work, and you don't fight fair. And I'm not you, so I'll fight fair. And one day, I'll beat you, on my own, on equal ground."

Cirno then flew after her allies, leaving Sakuya alone trapped by the ofuda. "What the heck did you do to the poor guy?" Sakuya looked to her left, seeing Meiling at the door. "I ended up hitting him with a knife when that witch ducked." "You gloated about it, didn't you, I mean I accidently hit him in the nose when Marisa ducked, but I apologized and got him out of there afterwards so I could have a fair fight with Marisa." Meiling said, leaning against the door.

At the very least Sakuya had the dignity to look sorry right then and there. "Cut me down… please?" Meiling just laughed as she went and grabbed one of the many knifes littered on the floor to cut Sakuya down.

Remilia had dozed of for a moment when she heard a slight groan from her guest, opening her eyes she watched as the teen in front of her. Slowly he raised he arm to his head, feeling like he had been stabbed in the chest. Opening his eyes Vaati saw a little girl in a white dress with a white mop cap, with red eyes and blue hair. But her most striking detail was the pair of bat wings on her back.

"I… would guess… your Remilia…" Vaati struggled to get out, looking down at his chest and seeing the red bandages as the memories of the battle with Sakuya came back to him, remembering the knife ending up in his chest when Marisa ducked.

Remilia placed her arms on the table, laying her head on her arms before speaking. "And your Vaati, but not really are you?" Vaati opened his eyes wider as he mustered the will to give a small glare at Remilia, but she lifted her head and raised her hand. "Who you used to be in the outside world no longer matters, your Vaati now aren't you?" Remilia said. Vaati slacken as he looked at the little girl before him.

"Why am I here?" "That's a good question, my maid, Sakuya brought you here after she found out you were Patchy's future apprentice, she wouldn't want me mad as her for her accidently killing my best friend's apprentice." Remilia lied, she had looked at his fate to find that one out… but he didn't need to know that.

Vaati laid back in the chair he was in a bit, looking up and sky, seeing the red clouds above them. "Why did you cause this?" Vaati asked, referring to the scarlet clouds above them. "O this? I just wanted to go outside during the day, so I covered the sky in scarlet mist to let me, the sun wouldn't kill me, but I prefer being able to use my powers rather then being weak in the sun." Remilia said. "Out of everyone I've talked to here, only your head maid and the little devil seemed to be openly hostile." Vaati said, more or less asking why that was.

"They are dedicated to their duties… a little to dedicated to their jobs." Remilia said, trying to describe Koakuma and Sakuya. Vaati nodded, not showing that inwardly he was quite mad at Sakuya, but Remilia already knew that.

"Now then, I know that Patchouli asked you to be her apprentice, but why is that." Remilia was in full 'business mode' as Sakuya had once addressed it. It was hard being grown up, so except in special times like this, she never had to act like it.

"To be honest, I don't know why she asked me, I just told her that I had been teaching Cirno and she had offered to teach me if I could give her the one thing she did not have in the mansion." Vaati replied to Remilia. "And you offered yourself as an apprentice, someone for her to pass knowledge onto and to give a new perspective in her magical research." Remilia answered, Vaati nodded at her.

"Do want to know what I think? I think it was fate that she offered to teach you, and fate that you accepted." Remilia revealed. "I would take a famous quote to never put any stock in destiny hogwash." Vaati said, trying to roll his eyes. "Fate and destiny are two different things, and I know it was fate for that is my power, manipulation of fate." Remilia said, watching as Vaati's eyes went slightly wider.

"Fate does not always bring good tidings, if what has been happening to me is any indication." Vaati said. "Then do you intend to challenge the bad fates you may receive, and come out on top?" Remilia asked. "I will challenge my fate if it dooms me so, and you will not hold sway over my fate." Vaati said, knowing full well that if this little vampire could keep that maid in line then she was not one to trifle with.

"Such spirit for one such as you. I like it." Remilia said. "Then I will let you do so, you can feel free to challenge your own fate as it comes to pass, but I want to ask you something." "Yes?" Remilia got up from her chair and walked up to Vaati, lifting up his hand, his fingers ever so slightly blue at the tips. "You fight so hard for her, even though you use not magic, but words and kindness. Yet in return her power is slowly killing you, and you've realized this, yet in kindness do nothing to stall it."

"I promised to teach her, and teach her I will. She is my friend, and I will do what I can to help her." Vaati replied as Remilia let go of his hand. "You will not last long mortal, she would be so sad if you died." "And I don't intend to." Vaati said, locking eyes with Remilia. "Such fire for someone like you, and I still like it. I hope that you succeed it altering your destiny." "My destiny, not fate?"

"Fate shows what you will do, but only you and those around you can control your destiny." Remilia said, ending their conversation with a cryptic note. "Let's see if your companions share the same resolve." Remilia said, leaving Vaati outside at the table as she walked inside the clock tower. She had a small gang of 'heroes' to confront.

Patchouli, Reimu, Cirno and Marisa walking into the bell tower, seeing the little girl floating before the clock face. "So you've finally arrived, you are here to stop me, and Patchy I thought better of you." Remilia said. "I want my apprentice back Remi, after all I have much to teach him, we've yet to even start." Patchouli said to Remilia, opening her book as she got into position to fight. "I want to save Vaati, and to be the strongest!" Cirno shouted, joining Patchouli as she drew her plastic sword, flash freezing it into ice.

"In the name of Gensokyo and for the honor of the Hakurei shrine, I must end this scarlet mist!" Reimu shouted, floating next to Cirno and Patchouli. "Well I wanted to one up Reimu, but not I'm going one up her and get Vaati back!" Marisa shouted as she got on her broom next to Cirno, the four lined up ready for battle.

"Then let the games begin heroes!" Remilia shouted as the clock struck twelve, the loud gong of the bell tower giving way as the roof flew off it revealing the scarlet sky as Remilia flew upwards into it, the four allies flying after her as she started by firing an array of scarlet danamaku. "Finally someone following the rules!" Reimu let out as she was I the lead, dodging the first wave as Marisa flew past her, Cirno floated in front of Patchouli and froze the bullets, providing Patchouli a bit of cover as she flew out to join Reimu and Marisa.

 _BGM: Mystical Chain: Remilia's and Flandre's Battle Theme_

"Enjoy my first test Heroes! DIVINE PUNISHMENTL YOUNG DEMON LORD!" From around Remilia an array of blue lasers shot from the sky, everyone moving to dodge them as Remilia starting firing round after round of bullets in a spiral, the bullets spinning in alignment towards the heroes.

They all ended up separated as the lasers cut them off in a diamond shape, each of the four trapped within their own diamond of lasers. Reimu dodged the bullets as she was closest to Remilia before returning fire, using homing ofuda to get a few hits on her. Marisa and Cirno were both equally as far away from Remilia, dodging the array of bullets as they returned fire, Cirno and Marisa both using blue and green danamaku respectively, Remilia dodging them as a yellow danamaku hit her from behind, Patchouli's spell having boomeranged back at her with Remilia even noticing she had fired. "Spirit sign, FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu shouted, four colorful orbs surrounding her as they fired, canceling out most of Remilia's spell card, and slamming into the little Vampire.

Remilia smiled despite the singing she received from Reimu, stopping her spell card before firing off an array of lasers around her in a circle, followed by several small danamaku shots in each lane she had created. For Marisa and Reimu, dodging the danamaku was fairly easy, but Cirno decided to Flash freeze the danamaku in her and Patchouli's lanes, to give them some cover.

"Your creative little fairy, but can you four withstand this! HELL SIGN! MOUNTAIN OF A THOUSAND NEDDLES!" A large shield of red danamaku needles surrounded Remilia obscuring her from view as shots started randomly firing from the shield. The team dodging left right and center as the shots flew at random. Patchouli had put up a shield to block shots coming at her, but also to gather power. "Water Sign, Bury in lake." Patchouli quietly proclaimed as an array of lasers shot out from beside her, opening a path between her and Remilia as her spell canceled out path of her shield. Patchouli gave a small smile as she fired several large blue danamaku through the path, giving Remilia no space to dodge as she flew there and took it, both of them canceling their spell cards shortly there after.

"Well it appears the librarian has some nice counters to me, but now for my next trick!" Remilia stated as she skipped firing off an array of danamaku, the four allies gathering together for her next spell card. "GOD ART! VAMPIRE ILLUSION!"

Around the four allies several lines of red danamaku shots formed, but the gaps were big enough to pass through, not that it helped when the closely packed large red shots were fired by Remilia, down each chain of danamaku. "Back off, get as far away from them as you can and then try to dodge them!" Marisa shouted, seeing the chains spreading out farther down the sky.

The four flew fast with the danamaku hot on their tail, but just barely they got in between the large shots, but not without getting grazed as Marisa's hat lost it's edges, Patchouli lost on of her sleeves, Cirno's sword of ice got cut in half but she reformed it as Reimu, who was in the back, lost both her sleeves.

"My turn, I got this covered, leave it to me!" Cirno shouted, pulling out her own spell card. "Freeze Sign! PERFECT FREEZE!" Around Cirno a large amount of white danamaku and blue danamaku appeared, flinging them at Remilia as her spell card was canceled out by Cirno's and while Remilia was dodging the shots, Cirno fired a freezing laser, Remilia seeing it just in time to dodge it just enough that it grazed her clothing, tearing some of it off in the icy ray.

"Alright, you go me there but I got two more spell cards to go!" Remilia having abandoned any grown up mannerisms, acting like the little child she was. "SCARLET SIGN! SCARLET MEISTER!" Remilia just straight up started shooting rapidly, giant red balls of danamaku inter laced with small shots that spread slowly, the large ones moving fast. "Marisa, I'll get you an opening!" Cirno shouted as she flew forward at the shots, flash freezing the small ones to block the large shouts behind them. Marisa grabbing her Hakkero and charging power. Remilia firing more and more large shots to try and break through Cirno's ice barrier, Marisa finishing her charge.

"Outa my way, time to feel my annihilation of love! LOVE SIGN!" Marisa stared as Remilia broke through the ice, Cirno falling back as Remilia rapid fired off a large amount of red danamaku at Marisa, not that it did any good as both Reimu and Patchouli back off behind Marisa. "MASTER SPARK!"

The giant rainbow laser fired at Remilia, the little vampire smiling with glee as she responded with her own Red laser, the two lasers meeting in the middle, struggling for dominance for moment. But the Master Spark was the superior, as Marisa poured her own power into the Hakkero, the Master spark over taking Remilia's laser and engulfing the small vampire, before dying down. "And that's how it's done!" Marisa shouted as Remilia was breathing heavily. "No so fast. I still have one card left!" She shouted.

 _BGM: [Touhou – UI- 70] Septette for the Dead Princess_

"LAST WORD! SCARLET GENSOKYO!" Remilia shouted, drawing power from the clouds, the scarlet clouds dissipating and revealing the night sky… and the moon blood red behind Remilia. "We can't fight back during a last word, but if we outlast it, we win." Reimu said as a large aura of power surrounded Remilia. "I think we've already won; the clouds are gone." Marisa quipped. "But she still has Vaati, if we don't win!" Cirno shouted, bringing up the point of Vaati. "He'll be fine, I promise, now let's win this, I haven't had this much excitement in a hundred years." Patchouli said, happy she had joined this little adventure at the last minute.

Remilia started by firing of a spiral of Large danamaku, and each of those firing off their own shots of small red danamaku. The girls all dodged the shots, knowing one shot would mean they were out. Reimu danced through the shots, cutting between two large danamaku at the cost of her bow. Marisa stood on her broom and went for a joyride, flying rapidly between shots, whooping for joy all the while.

Cirno had put her sword up, flying around shots like crazy, smiling all the while. But patchouli wasn't so lucky, as the slowest of the group she took a direct hit from a large shot, being sent fly down towards the clock tower before righting herself, seeing Vaati watching the spectacle from a table on the roof. Patchouli floated down towards him as the battle continued in the sky.

Reimu got hit next, a stray red shot catching her in the back, leaving Marisa and Cirno alone in the sky as she plummeted towards the roof. Cirno and Marisa continued to dodge shots left and right, the awe inspiring sight of the pure red sky as two dots of blue and yellow danced around in it, a bright red moon illuminating the whole spectacle.

Remilia's spell timed out, but none of the combatants realized it, and neither did the spectators. Cirno and Marisa collided in mid air, as Remilia kept on firing, tiring quickly. "One final spell should put this to rest." Marisa said, grabbing her Hakkero, looking at Cirno as she gathered icy power in her hands. The two of them flying past Remilia as she looked up at them. "TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Cirno and Marisa shouted together, the moon behind them turning from red to blue as Remilia floated awed in the sky. "FROZEN LOVE SIGN! FREEZING SPARK!"

Two figures, one black and one blue, floated upside down illuminated by the moon, a large flash of blue the only warning as a massive blue laser firing from the black one, extra power provided by the blue one. On the that moment a friendship had solidified, a bond that had been started by one injured boy bringing the fairy and witch to join forces, now striking together for one final spell, the first Combo Spell Card!

Remilia floated awed even as the freezing laser engulfed her, the pure power of the laser knocking her out of the sky as in the black night, a figure appeared, grabbing her mistress in the sky before appearing on the roof, Sakuya having stopped her mistress from falling, a smile on Remilia's knocked out form.

Marisa and Cirno floated down to the roof, seeing the gathered party of people there, and seeing Vaati, still shirtless but with his bandages covering him, well and ok, they could forgive her for now.

The door to the clock tower slammed open as Meiling stood there, seeing everyone all standing together, and Remilia out cold. "What did I miss?" was all she asked as everyone still conscious on the roof started laughing. Even Sakuya to much everyone's surprise. Remilia smiling form not betraying her mind having seen the bonds of fate one more time before the laser had fired…

'Yes those five are going to do great things, especially once they find the last two bonds of fate.' Had been her last conscious thoughts of the night.

 _ **(Incident Solved!)**_

 _AN: And that is the end to the main Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil arc, little bilingual bonus but each arc is the Latin name of the English translation of the original games, so take a guess what the next arc is going to be called in a review. Hope you enjoyed the first arc of Fugere Illusion: To Escape To Illusion!_


	8. Scarlet Formam Diaboli (Extra Stage?)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN_

Puer, Fairy, Magicae et Doctrinis

(Boy, Fairy and Magical Teachings)

It had been a few days since the incident had been resolved and everyone had returned to their homes, except for Vaati and Cirno, who had gone back for a little bit, but had returned for Vaati's lessons from Patchouli.

As Cirno flew into the library with Vaati using a stick he had found in place of his cane that he had lost, Vaati had been wearing a new outfit. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and grey sweatpants, yet still no shoes or socks despite that. Looking at the library the teen and the fairy saw Koakuma directing more fairies to organizing books, but they ignored her as they trekked into the library, not missing as Koakuma sent a spit out her tongue at Cirno, which got an icicle sent her way.

Koakuma yelped as the icicle flew past her, a fairy maid getting hit and exploding, dropping the books she had been holding. Koakuma gasped before flying under the books to catch them, thankfully catching most of them, but one feel, hitting the floor and opening, firing off a wave of danamaku causing Koakuma to panic and drop the others, those falling and opening and also firing danamaku.

As Cirno and Vaati continued on oblivious to Koakuma's plight they found Patchouli sitting at her table, her nose in a book as usual. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She said, eyeing Vaati without looking up from her book. "It's not easy, nor have we had the time, Marisa found my little shack and she's been trying to take someone of my old stuff, crazy witch." Vaati said, rubbing the back of his head with his cane in front of him.

"How is your injury?" Patchouli asked as Vaati pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the bandages. "Sore, but the bleeding has stopped and the puncture wound has closed, so I'll be fine in a few months, thankfully." Patchouli nodded, remembering about Vaati's other injuries.

"Now then, seeing how movement is your greatest problem I think we should focus on that first, in other words teaching you how to fly, or float like I do." Patchouli said as she floated out of her chair, a few inches off the ground. "Cirno if you don't mind, can I just do this with Patchouli? I need to learn this." Vaati asked his little friend.

"Sure, I wanted to see more of this place without getting shot at." Cirno said as she flew off, leaving Vaati and Patchouli to start their lesson.

Cirno wandered the library, flying about as she crossed it multiple times, looking around at the walls lined with books, and the bookcases galore. "Marisa wasn't kidding when she said this place looks bigger then the lake." Cirno said out loud as she heard a chuckling from nearby. Turning a corner, she poked her head around the bookshelf, seeing Marisa with several books under her arm, and grabbing more off the shelves.

"Marisa? What are you doing here?" Cirno asked as she floated around the corner. "I'm just borrowing, if I manage to make it out the mansion door with these I get to borrow them." Marisa said patting the books under her arm. "Mind helping me with something?"

"What's your plan?" Cirno asked. "I'm gonna set the alarm off, and then it's a shooting gallery, whoever gets to most, wins. You hit the little devil you get five points." Marisa said as she stuffed the books into her pockets, holding one out as Cirno followed her above the book shelves.

"HEY FAIRIES! COME AND GET IT!" Marisa yelled as all the fairies in the library and Koakuma turned towards Cirno and Marisa. "SHE'S GOT LADY PATCHOULI'S BOOKS GET HER!" Koakuma yelled as the fairies in the library dropped what they were doing… literally and flew after Marisa and Cirno, firing danamaku rapid fire.

Marisa and Cirno split up, flying in opposite directions as the fairies didn't know which one to follow, and in turn got blasted apart by the danamaku Cirno and Marisa fired, the one's Cirno hit being knocked out as the one's Marisa hit exploded.

It did not help that the books the fairies had dropped to chase after Cirno and Marisa opened, spraying danamaku lasers and bullets everywhere as Marisa laughed manically. She and Cirno shooting down as many fairy maids as they could.

Meanwhile Vaati was trying to float with Patchouli's instruction when a loud crash and manically laugher was heard. "Marisa?" Vaati asked. "She's been trying to steal my books, if she gets out of the mansion she's home free, not that I like it, but in here she's fair game." Patchouli said as she fired off a barrage of homing danamaku, and used a spell to activate the magic books of the library she had trapped to attack Marisa, and Cirno as she was in the cross fire without knowing any better.

"Now then back to our lesson." Patchouli said as in the background Marisa was flying around on her broom, blasting fairies as books started flying off the shelves and firing danamaku. Marisa gave a loud yelp as she flew faster, trying to outrun the flying books as they fired lasers and danamaku at her, but the simple tomes couldn't keep up with her, and didn't aim, only firing forward as Marisa kept dodging the ones that had her on target.

Cirno had been flying around knocking fairies out of the sky when Koakuma with a face full of soot appeared in front of her, shaking her head to get the soot off as she glared at Cirno, firing a wave of danamaku at the ice fairy.

It didn't help her that Cirno had been one of the two to have survived Remilia's last word, dodging the danamaku easily as she hit Koakuma with her plastic sword, sending the little devil flying into the area Vaati and Patchouli were in, nearly hitting Vaati as he was starting to make some progress. Thankfully he managed to dodge Koakuma, both him and Patchouli looking at where Koakuma had come from, seeing Cirno with a sorry body gesture as she panicked, books flying after her as she flew away.

"It must be exciting around here." Vaati deadpanned as small explosions and laughing littered the background of the giant library. "It certainly has been since a few days ago, I quite miss the peace and quiet." Patchouli said, directing Vaati's floating a little bit before both of them were floating around the same height off the ground.

Meanwhile Meiling had been asked to bring Flandre her food and cake. Walking towards the basement where Flandre was kept. Meiling really felt sorry for her, the little vampire sister of Remilia being locked up because of how great her power was.

"Flan, open up it's time for lunch." Meiling said as she opened the door to the basement. Looking around the room she didn't see the little vampire, nor did she hear her. "That's not good…" Meiling said as she abandoned the food cart, running for it to find Patchouli, they needed rain NOW!

Meanwhile fairy maids were panicking as Flandre chased after them, giggling and looking at them through her cupped hand. "Kyu~" she said, crushing the 'eye' of the fairies, causing them to explode into white light. "Aw… I broken them. No one is strong enough to play with me?" Flandre asked, the little vampire girl holding her wand Lævateinn close to her. "I just want to play."

Cirno however was being chased by more fairy maids, laughing all the way as she flew down the halls outside the library, flying backwards and firing at the fairy maids with blue danamaku. "You can't catch me, nyah nyah nyah!" Cirno taunted as the fairy maids suddenly stopped in midair, panicking before flying away. Cirno stopped as she scratched her head, wondering why the maids had panicked.

"Will you play with me?" someone behind Cirno asked. Turning around she saw a young blond girl floating there, holding a twisted wand and dressed in a red dress with white lining with a short skirt, a contrast to Remilia's long white dress with red lining. But most interestingly was her wings, which were just black sticks out of her back with rainbow colored jewels hanging from them. "You want to play?" Cirno asked, wondering who this girl was.

"Yeah, I just want to play, but my sister wouldn't let me, I've been downstairs for a long time." The girl said. "Sorry about that, mind telling me who you are?" Cirno asked, the girl seemed nice enough. "I'm Flandre, and you?" "I'm Cirno, and I'm going to be the strongest!" Cirno stated, holding her sword above her head in a pose, causing Flandre to giggle.

"I'm strong to. It's kind of why big sis had me in the basement. Something about destruction power." Flandre said. Cirno perked up when she heard that. "You have destruction powers! Cool, I have ice powers! Watch this!" Cirno yelled, flash freezing her sword into a giant one, holding it above her head awkwardly.

"I can do that to~" Flandre said as she held her wand above her head, a sword made of fire engulfing it. "Cool, but who's sword is better!" Cirno asked, lowering her sword down and holding it with both hands out in front of her. "SWORD FIGHT!" Both the girls yelled as they flew at each other, their swords of ice and fire clashing as Fairy maids flew for their lives as the vampire of destruction and the ice fairy flew throughout the mansion, slamming their swords into each others and hitting fairy maids along the way.

As Meiling ran into the great library it was sheer chaos. She watched with her mouth agape as she saw Marisa flying around laughing manically as she dodged flying books, fairy maids and a recently recovered Koakuma. The library was a complete mess with danamaku spewing out of turned over books and within the entire thing was one spec without chaos, an area with a shield over it to prevent any of the chaos from getting in.

"PATCHOULI WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Meiling yelled cupping her hands to her mouth as she ran towards the shielded area, trying her best to avoid getting shot from all the chaos. Inside the shield Vaati and Patchouli floated side by side, watching as the library descended into even more chaos.

"Thanks for teaching me how to do this, makes things much easier already." Vaati aid, never taking his eyes off the top of the shield dome. "Tomorrow we'll do this in the garden, that way nothing explodes when I'm teaching you magic." Patchouli said as Meiling ran up to and pounded on the shield, the sound proofing of it keeping any noise from getting in.

"What does Meiling want?" Vaati asked, seeing her pounding on the shield. "Meiling what is it?" Patchouli asked as the shield disappeared floating over to Meiling. "We got a problem, Flandre isn't in her room!" Meiling shouted, as almost instantly the entire library, even Marisa stopped moving as a feeling of dread started to come over everyone who had ever had the pleasure of 'playing' with Flandre.

"I'll sorry, who's Flandre?" Vaati asked, confused as Marisa touched down next to Vaati, not even surprised he was floating. Patchouli turned to her books as Meiling took a deep breath, the fairies and Koakuma trying their best to keep from panicking. "She's Remilia's little sister, she's been in the basement because of how powerful she is… and how childish she is."

"So basically Remilia locked her sister in the basement because she was powerful and childish? Sounds like a second Cirno." Vaati said, as Marisa started laughing, how tough could she be when she had beaten Remilia Scarlet. "When your little sister can blow up stuff just by literally looking at it funny, and she doesn't get how the world works being so childish…" Meiling started as almost instantly the color drained from Vaati's face and Marisa's eyes went blank. "I… can she why she was in the basement now…" Vaati said quietly as Marisa dumbly nodded.

A loud explosion sounded from outside the library, everyone and even the books turning towards the hallway leading into the library as Cirno and Flandre burst out from it, slashing giant swords made of ice and fire respectably. Almost instantly the fairy maids started flying away and so did Koakuma, and even the enchanted books started fleeing for their pages.

"I think you more then right about her being a second Cirno…" Marisa said as she stared blankly at the two small girls going at it, laughing all the way. The four remaining people in the library watching as Flandre and Cirno clashed with their giant swords.

"I AM THE STRONGEST AND MY SWORD IS BETTER!" Cirno yelled childishly as she flew at Flnadre again. "NO, I SHALL SHOW YOU THAT I AM STORNGER AND MY SWORD IS BETTER!" Flandre yelled, the two off them playing and being very loud as they collided in midair, accidently missing their sword clash and slamming into each other.

"This… I have no words…" Meiling said as she stared at the two girls laughing in midair, the two of them going back to the other ends of the library and jousting forward again, this time clashing in midair with their swords.

Suddenly Sakuya appeared next to them, her mouth ajar as she looked at them for an answer as she pointed at the two girls in midair. "Flandre got out… and apparently made friends with Cirno…" Meiling said as the five of them stared for a good two minutes as the two girls kept making their swords larger and large to clash with.

"I'm honestly surprised that Cirno's sword hasn't melted." Vaati said as he watched the two of them now flying at each other from above and below. "I'm still saying she's a second Cirno." Marisa said dumbly. "Actually Flandre's four hundred and ninety-five years old… so technically Cirno is a second Flandre." Patchouli said, as she cast her spell, no one noticing what it had done.

"I don't know which comparison is scarier." Sakuya said before disappearing to… somewhere, probably to tell Remilia about what was happening. Leaving Patchouli, Marisa, Vaati and Meiling alone in a library with two little girls going at it with swords over five times as big as them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S 'IN THE LIBRARY!' IS EVERYONE OK!" Remilia panicked to Sakuya and Reimu at the Hakurei Shrine, ranting in the sunlight despite being a vampire. "So far the only casualties have been most of the fairy maids, but they'll come back anyway so it's relatively fine. Patchouli has started a storm around the mansion to keep her contained… but I don't think it's needed at this point." Sakuya said, Reimu just plan confused at their conversation.

"HOW IS THAT NOT NEEDED, SHE GOT OUT! SHE COULD HURT SOMEONE THAT ISN'T A FAIRY!" Remilia kept yelling. "eh seems to have found a mutual friendship in Cirno, when I left they were in the library fighting with swords made of ice and fire over five times the size they are." Sakuya said, Reimu just getting more confused.

"I'm sorry who's fighting with what?" Reimu asked, confused as all heck. "My sister Flandre is fighting Cirno, and that scares me more then just Flandre being loose." Remilia said as she calmed down from her panic attack. "I don't see what's so bad about that." Reimu asked, not really seeing the point.

"My sister can cause something to blow up just by looking at it funny, and the fact she hasn't blown up Cirno bad scares me and surprises me." Remilia said, the color draining from Reimu's face just as fast as it had done from Vaati's back in the mansion.

"Ok… I can see why that's bad." Reimu instantly conceding to Remilia's point. "Sakuya… please take Reimu and go help with the situation, try to defuse it before they blow up the mansion or worse." Remilia asked as Sakuya nodded putting her hand on Reimu's shoulder to fast to for Reimu to complain as they both disappeared. "May fate have mercy on anyone who get's in their way…" Remilia said to no one as she waited for Sakuya's return.

About five minutes later Sakuya, Reimu, Marisa, Vaati, Patchouli, and Meiling were all looking at the two girls laughing together on the ground with their clothing not in the best of shapes, Cirno having slight burn marks and Flandre with ice flakes on her. The two of them laying in the wreckage of a destroyed table they had landed on laughing like the children they were.

"That was fun, again!" Flandre shouted as she sat up, grabbing Lævateinn as Cirno sat up and grabbed her plastic sword. "You're not the only one. TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" she shouted as she and Flandre took off, flying out of the library and into the mansion, the sounds of screaming fairies reaching the ears of those in the library within seconds.

"Vaati… what did you teach her in five weeks, and where can I learn it." Marisa asked, awestruck slightly as how they just kept going. "I taught Cirno the basics of swordplay, taught her some smarts from some old books I had, and help modify her spell cards…" Vaati said as the screams and yells of fairies continued.

"Can I borrow that book?" Meiling asked, thinking it was probably the reason for this… mess. "I get first dibs." Marisa said as she and Meiling started glaring at each other. "It was just my old school books, I never used them because school was filled with…" Vaati started speaking for before slapping himself on the head.

"On second thought it's probably better we burn those books and throw the ashes into the bottom of the lake…" "This is the one time I agree to getting rid of those books. We don't need more of those two running around." Patchouli said. Agreed, was the response from both Reimu and Sakuya as Marisa and Meiling started literally butting heads over who got the books first.

"Where are they?" Sakuya asked as Meiling and Marisa took off, both of them attacking each other mid air over their argument, both shooting down the hallway after Cirno and Flandre. "Under my bed, in the shack by the lake." Vaati said as Sakuya disappeared and repapered with a small stack of books in her hands.

She set the books on the one not destroyed table as the four remaining people in the library looked over the books titles. "Math 101, Reading for Idiot Teenagers, World history for dummies? Just how bad has the outside world gotten?" Reimu asked, suddenly very thankful for the barrier separating Gensokyo from the outside world.

"To the point where your average intelligence guy is like a fairy that doesn't come back, but obsessed with anything to do with females, and the same goes for females. Trust me, you don't want to know how bad it is out there, and I thank what ever deity that got me here." Vaati said, the girls suddenly paling again as Sakuya grabbed a rather out of place book from the bunch.

"What is the 'Art of Hot Blooded-ness?'" Patchouli asked handing the book to Vaati. Pulling it open the others looked over his shoulder before all of them tried to shut the book at once. "Someone burn this now, I think we know what happened to Cirno…" Vaati said what all of them had on their minds.

Vaati, Reimu, Sakuya and Patchouli spent the next fifteen minutes burning all the books with fire, gathering the ashes, sealing them in a jar, and then having Sakuya throw them into the lake to get rid of them. "From this day forward, none of us will ever speak of those things again, agreed?" Reimu stated having used several tags to seal the ashes of those cursed books into that jar and making sure that just in case in a hundred years they would not come back as a youkai.

The unanimous nod from the boy, librarian, and maid was enough to convince her that they wouldn't as Flandre, Cirno, Meiling and Marisa all flew back into the library, all of them without articles of clothing in some way. Meiling and Flandre had lost their hats, Cirno had lost her bow and Marisa had lost the bottom half of her dress, showing her white shorts underneath.

"It took a while but I won, NOW HAND OVER THE BOOKS!" Marisa shouted as the currently think they were the only ones sane in the room people looked at each other. "We burned them, sealed the ashes and threw them away after about a minutes of looking at them, the words 'cursed' is the only way to describe those things, and I am sorry for ever teaching them to you Cirno." Vaati said as Cirno ran up to him and hugged him, Flandre deciding to od the same thing with the person closest to her, Meiling.

The next half and hour was filled with explosions, complaining, Marisa somehow ending up drunk, the clock tower somehow exploding, and the entire fairy staff of the mansion dead twice over as Vaati and Cirno said their good byes and flew home to their shack across the lake. Flandre was back in the basement eating her cake after Cirno promised to play with her again, and Meiling was being treated by Sakuya after having been 'kyu'd' on accident.

"It's finally over…" Reimu said as she flopped down on the bed of the room she had occupied with Patchouli, Meiling and the drunk Marisa as Sakuya attended to cleaning up the manor after everything that had happened.

"Thhat… waus fun, leess do it agin sometime!" Marisa slured from her postion face first on the floor as Meiling sat in a chair with banadages covering her legs and arms, her hat having someohow been found during the entire mess completely unharmed. "It's official Meiling, you're the only thing that Flandre has ever Kyu'd and survived." Patchouli said as Meiling glared at her. "It felt like I was imploding." She said before going back to closing her eyes and trying to rest in the chair.

Sakuya then appeared with panting hard as she sat down in the room's third chair, almost ready to pass out. "I fixed everything, and it took me the timespan of three days, and figuring out how to build and mortar and entire clock tower and its functions." Sakuya said as she past out on the spot, actually falling out of the chair and onto the floor from how tired she was.

"I can't help but feel we are forgetting something Patchouli." Reimu said, sitting out from the bed. "And what would that be?" was her response.

Meanwhile back at the Hakurei Shrine Remilia had heard the explosions from the shrine and had deciding that staying the night at a holy shrine built dedicated to slaying youkai was safer then going back home. "When I get back there I do not want to know what happened… but I expect to be told about it." She said to herself as she got in Reimu's bed, falling asleep despite it being night due to having stayed up all day waiting and messing around with the things at the shrine while Reimu was gone.

 _ **(Stage Clear?)**_

 _AN: I think my own brain broke trying to write this. And if no one comments on anything that happened this chapter I will be amazed. If you want to leave a review you can telling me what you think and if you have an criticism._

 _PS: you do not want to know what was in that book. But I'll give you a hint, digital cookie to whoever gets it. Word of god said he would have won the fight with the gunman that dropped in on the cave in the first episode._


	9. Perfectus Cerasis Blossom (Stage 1)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, also known as ZUN. And now begins the second arc of_ _ **Fugere Illusion**_ _._ _ **Perfectus Cerasis Blossom**_ _is the Perfect Chery Blossom arc, let the gates open_

Perfectus Cerasis Blossom

(Perfect Chery Blossom)

(Part 1)

(Stage Start!)

It had been a few months since the Scarlet Mist incident as it had dubbed by the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. In that time not much had happened, and summer had rolled into winter. But now things were starting to become strange again for the residents of Gensokyo… for winter was not ending.

Vaati floated outside by the now frozen Misty lake, Cirno with her mentor and friend. Vaati had since recovered from getting a knife to the chest as had changed his outfit for the winter. Wearing a blue robe he had found in his shack and under that a long cleaved shirt and thick gray pants. Atop his head was a blue beanie that he had found as well, but even with his hands covered by cotton gloves, his feet remained without anything covering them.

Next to him was Cirno, who hadn't changed much at all, she was fully enjoying the long winter, and her months of teachings by Vaati and her playing with Flandre had improved her skill much, as she had amazingly managed to stay alive that entire time, thanks to her and Vaati's constant visits to the Scarlet Devil Mansion after they had run out of food.

"So… you up for a flight to the mansion?" Vaati asked Cirno, the ice fairy flashing a smile as she shot off into the distance, throwing blue danamaku back at Vaati. "Thought so." Vaati said under his breath, taking off after Cirno. He was far from agile in the air, but avoiding the light barrages of danamaku was not too much for him.

As they flew over the lake Cirno kept firing at Vaati, her shots not aiming to injure or anything, just simple danamaku. Vaati dodged, returning fire with his own small barrage of water shots, having learned his affinity towards elemental magic from Patchouli was the moon, water and earth.

"Hey Vaati you up for a Spell card!" Cirno shouted, having sped quite far ahead of Vaati, the mansion visible in the icy background. "As I'll ever be." Vaati sighed, trying to prepare for Cirno's attack. He only had one spell card, and he was still just learning so he only knew how to use water shots so far.

"Frost Sign: Frost Columns!" Cirno shouted forming a large blue orb and danamaku and throwing it, the orb spewing out small blue danamaku as it traveled. Cirno keeping her bullet count low to give Vaati a chance. Similar to Patchouli his speed and dodging were far from the best.

Vaati dodged as the slow shots moved towards him, small chutes of danamaku slowing moving on him from Cirno's position. Silently he thanked Cirno for this practice, he completely acknowledged his faults when I came to speed, but comparing him to Patchouli in that sense was right on the market.

"Water Sigil: Upstream Current." Vaati said, forming his spell card. What he had was a weaker version of Patchouli's 'Bury in Lake' spell card. Unlike her several streams of blue laser danamaku, Vaati only had two on each side, forming a path between him and Cirno, firing a few barrages of blue danamaku down the path at a time.

Cirno didn't even have to try to dodge, flipping left right and center around the small shots and avoiding clipping the lasers on either side of her. Shortly after, Vaati's spell card canceled out, Cirno stopping as Vaati floated up to her.

"I think that's enough for one day, now come on." Vaati said, panting a little bit as he flew alongside Cirno towards the mansion.

At the gate Meiling was cold, but dutiful. Still dressed in her sleeveless top and the same outfit from a few months earlier she was practicing her moves… on some fairy maids that had been plucked from the mansion for her use as practice dummies.

She had just finished punching and kicking them all into oblivion when Cirno and Vaati flew in, coming in from the sky in front of Meiling. "Hey you two, how's it going." Meiling greeted, Vaati giving a nod and smile at the gatekeeper as Cirno started to loudly proclaim something. "Things are going great; I mean look at this weather it's a winter wonderland!" Cirno showing off her inner child again.

Meiling how ever started shaking her head. "That's kind of becoming a problem now, spring should have started two weeks ago. Remilia was about to send Sakuya out to go find Reimu and Marisa and help them with finding out what's going on." Meiling said as Vaati shook his head.

"What are we, she wasn't going to get us, or at least Cirno?" Vaati said, the silent 'because she can keep up with Flandre' going through the minds of both Meiling and Vaati as Cirno ran to the door of the mansion and pushed it open, flying in as Vaati and Meiling followed.

"You've come here almost every day for the past couple of months, she's expecting you." Meiling joked, Vaati rolling his eyes at it. Inside Cirno had already flown off towards the library, Meiling and Vaati following while still having a nice conversation.

In the library Patchouli had her nose in a book, but noticed when the screams started, rolling her eyes at the usual response to Cirno showing up now. Remilia was sitting across from her, Sakuya having appeared with Reimu and Marisa wondering just where they were before realizing they were in the library. "That… disorienting." Marisa said, trying to find a quip and failing as Reimu took a seat at the table, Meiling and Vaati walking up as Cirno and Flandre flew overhead, already playing what everyone at the table hoped was a game of tag.

"Between Marisa and those two, I predict I won't have much of a library left within a few years." Patchouli said sarcastically as she saw Marisa trying to sneak a book off the shelf as the explosions started happening above the group. "Flan, please come down, we are busy here!" Remilia shouted as Vaati held his hand to his face as Cirno and Flandre floated down to join the group.

"Right, down to business." Remilia said as Marisa cheekily raised her hand. "I motion that I get to take all the books in the library." Marisa said, finally getting her quip. The next five minutes were spent arguing with Marisa and ended with her tied to a chair.

"I was joking you know that?" Marisa said, trying to get out of the chair. "Marisa every time we see you, your trying to take books from here." Vaati said, putting his hand on his head as he felt the headache coming along. "Just stop we all know what she's going to say next, 'that I'm just borrowing'." Meiling said, referencing the many, many times Marisa had tried to take books from the library, not that they did much to stop her considering the place had more books then anyone, even Patchouli, could ever read.

"Alright, Marisa's kleptomania aside, why did you need us Remilia?" Reimu asked, directing her comment at the little vampire. "The winter is the problem; it should have ended a while ago." "You do recall that you did someone like this a few months ago." Marisa said, still struggling in her chair.

"Yes we are all aware of that Marisa, no need to bring it over anyone." Patchouli said, stuffing her nose back in her book as Marisa started complaining. "Well, what's the plan?" Vaati asked.

"We have no idea what's causing this, but we have a theory, Sakuya?" Remilia said, in full business mode. "Sis, why are you being so serious?" Flandre asked, sitting on her knees. Sakuya then pulled up a photo from the Bunbunmaru newspaper, showing a large amount of pink energy heading towards a hole in the sky.

"Is that normal or?" Vaati asked, still not completely accustomed to Gensokyo, having not gone past the misty lake, or into the forest of magic. "Normally it's just a hole in the sky that leads to the Netherworld, the domain of Yuyuko Saigyouji. I've dealt with her before, but only during the move of the mansion to Gensokyo." Remilia said, Vaati and Cirno both nodding in tandem. "Behind it is the Barrier of Life and Death, or the door that leads to the Netherworld, but its usually locked, so nothing can enter or exit, which makes this very unusual." Remilia said, pointing to the pink strands to energy visible in the picture.

"So this could be part of the reason spring hasn't come?" Reimu asked as Remilia nodded. "So… who's up for finding out what's happening." Almost instantly everyone raised their hands, except Marisa who couldn't but she said yes anyway.

"Flandre you can't go." Remilia said. "Big sis WHHYYY!" Flandre complained, pouting at her sister. "This is dangerous Flandre, I can't go either, it's daylight out." Remilia said. "You know if you let me go, I know someone who could also help us." Marisa said, still struggling to get out of the chair she was tied to.

"You mean Alice, don't you?" Reimu said. "Who else?" Marisa quipped. "The Dollmaker magician, if our hunch is wrong her dolls would be good to help cover ground." Patchouli stated, remembering who she could about the Dollmaker. "I never understand how you know these people Patchouli, you only recently started getting out of the library" Meiling said, scratching her head.

"I have a self updating copy of the Gensokyo Chronicles, when ever the original is updated the copy is as well. It has details and notes on people in Gensokyo." Patchouli said, holding up her book, the title 'Gensokyo Chronicles' on it.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything." Meiling said as she started walking. "You all coming?" The others followed behind her, Marisa still strapped to the chair. "Umm is someone going to let me out?" Marisa complained, a knife appearing above her and cutting open the ropes before disappearing, Marisa jumping on her broom and shooting after the others, leaving the vampire sisters alone.

"Can we have cake?" Flandre asked out of the blue. "Cake sounds good." Remilia said, the two sisters leaving the library to indulge in sweet cake.

As the rather large group shot over the frozen lake, Marisa split off from them to fly over the forest of magic, she was going to the find Alice in this mess. Flying over the white forest she looked for Alice, trying to spot anything that could lead her to Alice.

The sounds of danamaku fire drew her attention. Marisa turned towards the sound seeing a large amount of danamaku spewing over the trees. The sounds of explosions also present.

Flying towards the battle Marisa caught sight of a girl in a dress, surrounded by several dolls being attacked by fairies, led by… a cat girl? "What?" Marisa said to herself, seeing the little girl directing the fairies into attacking Alice, Alice's dolls get shot down as she was forced into dodging, unable to return fire.

Marisa came in hot, firing a narrow spark through the crowd of fairies, the cat girl and Alice turning towards her. She couldn't resist making a quip as a smirk grew on her mouth. "Never fear, Marisa Kirisame is here!" She yelled before laughing like a loon. The catgirl and her fairies all looking at her like she was crazy as Alice put her hand to her face and muttering something.

After her quick cursing of Marisa, she threw out more dolls from her supply, the puppets firing danamaku as her personal doll Shanghai orbited around her, firing barrages on Alice's command.

Marisa's moment of heroism faded as the fairies were quickly cut down, the catgirl forced on the defensive. Marisa flying down to Alice's side. "Hey Alice, how is it going?" Marisa said, acting oblivious to what had just happened. "Ha ha, very funny, now help he with this." Alice deadpanned as she started directing her dolls to fire on the catgirl.

"Who is this girl?" Marisa asked, adding in a few magic missiles to help with the bombardment. "Her name is Chen, and she just started attacking me for some reason, I don't know why she was with all those fairies though." Alice stated, acting casual as they kept firing. "Attracting people to you and them attacking you, gee Alice that's my thing." Marisa quipped, Alice frowning.

"At least I don't have Kleptomania." Alice said, referring to Marisa's issue with stealing everything. "Hey they'll get what I borrowed back when I die." Marisa said, the two of them now in a verbal debate as Chen had been sent spiraling by the dolls, flying away and whining about getting someone, not that Marisa or Alice noticed.

"At the rate your going that's either not very likely or going to happen soon." Alice said. "What are you referring to, I'm me, if I became a youkai Reimu would exterminate me." Marisa said, bringing up her human life span. "I wasn't talking about becoming a magician, if anything I was referring to a certain someone, you know?" Alice said, Marisa suddenly getting very angry.

"Don't bring her up, just don't we lost her to Makai and now I can't get her back, and if anything it was your mom's fault." Marisa yelled, angry at Alice bringing that up. "It was much more violent back then, but now is not the time to reminisce on the past." Alice deadpanned, recalling her dolls as Shanghai floated around her, alert.

"Alice, sometimes I miss being like that, but only recently I broke the spell card rules because someone else did, she hurt a friend of mine and while I don't care for my sake, I can at least care for his. And everyone, even him sees the problem… except his own student." Marisa said, referring to Vaati, not that Alice knew who he was.

"Someone going the same route as her, I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance." Alice said as Marisa started flying towards the sky, Alice following behind her. "That's what honestly worries me, I see a lot of myself in him, what I could have been if she hadn't helped me. And now he's teaching someone how to get stronger with hard work, and what scares me is that we might lose him, no that we are going to eventually." Marisa said, actually sounding concerned for Vaati, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone but Alice.

"Why did you look for me?" Alice said, changing the subject abruptly, things were getting hard for Marisa, and even her reminiscing on the past and on the present. "Noticing the snow and lack of spring, I'm working with Reimu and some others to find out where spring has gone, and I wanted to bring you on board, it's been a while since the last time we worked together." Marisa said, going back to her usual self.

"Might as well, after all you'd be hopeless without me." Alice deadpanned, even as a small smile formed on her face. "You take that back." Marisa said. "Make me." "Fine then we duel, right here, right now!" Marisa yelled, the situation heating up quickly.

 _BGM: (Switch between depending on who's spellcard) Marisa: Magus Night/dBu Music Alice: Demetori – The Grimoire of Alice_

"Then let us begin." Alice said as Shanghai went on the offensive, firing rainbow shots of danamaku in a large spray. "I'll make you eat those words." Marisa said, firing an array of lasers as Alice, both of them dodging the other's shots, both of them falling into a rhythm, and neither holding back.

"I'll make you eat your words and blow up your puppets! Magic Space! Asteroid Belt!" Marisa shouted, bringing out the first spell card of the duel, and certainly not the last. As Red and Blue stars surrounded Marisa she started sending them out in a massive spiral, making more and more stars in alternating colors of red and blue in each wave in the spiral, even adding in some small yellow and green stars to try and catch Alice off guard.

Alice weaved between the stars, gracefully dodging each shot of the spell card, this was far from the first time she and Marisa had fought, and it seemed she had chosen to go with an all out approach. And so would she. Sending Shanghai to fly though the field to Marisa she lost sight of her little doll in moments, but saw her personal doll falling from the sky and then righting and returning to her. Alice rolled her eyes, she should have known Marisa wouldn't have fallen for that twice.

"Magic Sign: Artful Sacrifice." Alice said, throwing out four red glowing dolls, sending them plowing through the field of star danamaku at Marisa, each of them exploding into danamaku next to her as her spell card was canceled out from the explosions and danamaku, dodging the exploding dolls just barely as she smiled, Alice giving her not time to respite.

"Puppeteer Sign! Maiden's Bunraku!" Alice shouted. Several dolls surrounded her, firing lasers that Marisa dodged around, Alice adding her own trails of red and blue danamaku shots. Marisa was kept on her toes in the sky as the lasers from the dolls tailed her.

Checking behind her Marisa hoped up from her position of riding her broom to surfing on it as the lasers closed in on her, firing magic missiles at the dolls firing lasers, the simple dolls unable to avoid the attacks and exploding in a cloud of dust, but Alice didn't let it faze her as she canceled her spell card and sped at Marisa, the two passing each other at high speed before stopping.

Both stood still for a moment as Marisa's sleeve fell off, exposing her arm to the chilling winter air. Alice on the other hand had gained a large tear in her dress, both of them turning to face each other once more.

"Had enough?" Marisa asked. "Have you?" Was Alice's retort. "BLACK MAGIC!" "WHITE SIGN!" "EVENT HORIZON!" "CHALK-WHITE RUSSIAN DOLLS!"

Marisa formed a border in a large area around herself and Alice, as Alice herself threw out a large amount of white dressed dolls. The white dolls began firing as Marisa's magic Barrier of rainbow danamaku formed around her, the danamaku shooting in ten directions all around Marisa, Alice being forced to dodge as her dolls kept getting shot down. But they kept getting up as Marisa flew out of her barrier, now both of them in the thick of it as the barrier kept firing danamaku in all directions as Alice's dolls fired at it. The battlefield now a colorful arrangement of dolls and star danamaku as Alice and Marisa danced around the field in the sky, each of them having to dodge their own spell cards at the time as they shot at each other.

The sky itself seemed to explode as both spell cards canceled out, Marisa and Alice still going at it for one final time as they chased each other in the sky and fired at each other, even while chasing or being chased. Alice eventually reserved direction, gathering some magic into her palm, Marisa doing the same as they connected in midair. The resulting shockwave of stars and rainbow bullets a sight to behold as the two old friends stayed connected in midair, Alice's palm sparking with magic as Marisa's hand did as well before they both backed off.

"You've been improving." "I've had to to keep up with miss floaty britches, I can't very well be the second strongest in Gensokyo if I can't keep up with her." "Settling for second place now." "No, because one day I will surpass her, and when I do I'm going to rub it in her face!" "Good for you, now then shall we make haste?"

"I never even told you where we were going." Marisa said, finishing their impromptu conversation. "It's pretty obvious." Alice said, pointing behind Marisa. Marisa turned around and saw a large battle taking place near the hole in the sky, Reimu seen among to combatants as the rest of the group was fighting… some one?

"So then… what are we waiting for?" "It's about time we got this show rolling again isn't it." "Yes." "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Marisa and Alice said at once as they flew towards the battle, neither noticing as Chen had been watching them, waiting to report back to her master about what had just happened… as soon as she recovered her wits and found some fresh pants.

 _(Stage Clear!)_

 _AN: And that is the first part of the Perfectus Cerasis Blossom arc. This first bit focusing on Marisa and Alice, the next part will focus on the rest of the group, picking up from the bit where Marisa left them. Leave a review if you want to, and I'll see you next chapter._


	10. Perfectus Cerasis Blossom (Stage 2)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _I apologize for my rather cruddy writing of Danamaku combat, I know most of you reading out there must be thinking that I suck at writing it, but danamaku is something you just have to witness, so it's hard to put into words. I promise that the fight scenes in the Immaterial and Missing power arc will be much longer and focus much more on the combat, and the IaMP arc will be longer then 5 stages and the extra, and each longer then 5000 words, that and Perfect Cherry Blossom didn't give me much room to work with to make long chapters, at most expect a nice fight with Youmu and a group effort against Yuyuko, but that's about it, so I apologize for the short chapters this arc._

 _Without further ado, let the gates open._

Perfectus Cerasis Blossom

(Perfect Cherry Blossom)

(Part 2)

(Stage Start!)

After Marisa had split off from the group the others picked up the pace, flying towards the Hakurei Shrine. But it wasn't long before the usual happened, as the group was beset upon by a rather large group of fairies.

"This is just wonderful." Vaati snarked as he and Patchouli took cover behind Cirno, the ice fairy throwing up a shield of ice to block the opposing fairies' attacks. "Yes and the weather just makes it even better." Patchouli added, rolling her eyes as danamaku impacted the ice barrier in front of them as Cirno flew out to join the group in combat.

The sky above the lake was just chaos as fairies flew all about, randomly spewing danamaku at the group, others using lasers on occasion to attack. But it wasn't like the fairies could do much against the team of fighters, as knives, danamaku kunai, ofuda, and icicles dispatched the fairies with ease.

"This is annoying." Reimu said as the group resumed their flight towards the shrine. "Why are we heading to the shrine anyway?" Meiling asked, not understanding why they were. "The hole to the Netherworld is above the shrine, it's easier if we just fly to the shrine and then fly up." Patchouli answered.

Meiling nodded as the group flew over the forest of magic, a rather… bombastic shout from Marisa being heard even from their distance. "Always one to show off." Reimu said. "She's not exactly the most quiet of magicians." Meiling said, referring to Patchouli, and by extension, Vaati, both rolling their eyes.

"Very funny, now can stop the chatter, were are almost there." Sakuya said. "Knife nut, we like to talk, and your not one to talk miss monologue." Vaati said, referring to the event that had happened during the Scarlet Mist incident. The two glared at each other for a moment before going back to a silent flight.

The flight continued for a few minutes until they had landed at the shrine, snow covering the grounds and roof of the shrine. "So then, I would ask if anyone needs anything, but we are all good right?" Reimu asked

"I'm good" "I'm fine." "Don't need anything." "Got what I need." "Wish it was warmer." Came the responses from the group, each of them waving it off differently. "Well if that's it lets move." Reimu say, rolling her eyes at her allies.

As Reimu took off the others lingered for a moment. "She's not exactly the most social or hard working, is she?" Vaati asked. "Sakuya has her powers, but doesn't learn magic, so she has to abuse them just to keep up, so she has to constantly improve her skills, same goes for me, but I know a little bit of magic." Meiling said, Vaati already knowing about how he and Cirno had to work hard to improve, Patchouli always testing new things as well.

"Out of everyone, you could say that Marisa's description of her being a prodigy could be right, but she is just to lazy to improve herself." Patchouli said. "But natural talent only takes one so far." Vaati retorted.

"It's most likely not natural, her power, the ability to float is not very… descriptive of it's limits. So as far as we know she's just 'floating' past everyone in power." Patchouli said, bringing up Reimu's ability.

"So that's just great if we get better her power just allows her to surpass us in an instant? I can see why Marisa doesn't like that." Vaati said in sarcasm as the group started following Reimu, shooting towards the clouds.

It wasn't a long flight before they reached the hole in the sky, but there was a trio of girls flying in front of it. "Hey look it's the evil henchmen, I think we are on the right track." Vaati said jokingly referring to the girls guarding the hole hiding the gate to the netherworld.

"Despite your injuries your acting just like Marisa would." Patchouli said, Cirno laughing as Vaati sulked a bit. "If anything he is acting more like a mix of you and Marisa." Meiling joked referring to Vaati's constant deadpan joking. Cirno just kept laughing louder as Vaati sulked even more, Reimu just straight up firing at the girls guarding the gate without giving them a chance to talk.

"I'm guessing she's getting cranky?" Vaati asked, since they didn't even have time to really talk as the girls started attacking Reimu back with the combined power of hundreds of danamaku from each, everyone being forced to scatter.

"That seems to be the case." Patchouli deadpanned as she and Vaati once again took cover behind Cirno. "Guess I'm your sword and shield." Cirno quipped as she formed an ice shield for the two before shooting out in front to attack one of the girls, the black one being forced onto the defensive by her assault.

Patchouli and Vaati were forced to take cover as Meiling and Sakuya teamed up to attack the white dressed sister, the girl being forced to fly away, leaving the red one to fight Reimu alone.

The sky was lit up with danamaku as each girl preformed their own spell card in tandem. Cirno now being forced to dodge heavily as the girl fired a rather random stream of red and blue shots, along with red music notes that tracked Cirno. Cirno tried to freeze the tracking notes, but quickly few away when she found she couldn't the sound unable to be frozen.

The white one had surrounded herself white strings of danamaku, firing off lines of white strings and red homing shots at Meiling and Sakuya. But Reimu easily had the hardest time of it when the red one surrounded herself in hundreds of shots, forming a minefield shield to stop Reimu's attacks as she fired off yellow and blue strings of danamaku.

Vaati and Patchouli were condoned to watch, with the amount of danamaku being thrown they would have been easily thrown out of the sky by all that was going on around them. All they could do was watch as the massive amounts of lights in the sky flew in tandem, the chaos somehow harmonic as the girls in the sky battled with what would have been deadly force if not for the spell card rules.

"MAKE WAY! ORDINARY MAGICIAN COMING THROUGH!" Someone shouted, Vaati and Patchouli turning their heads as they saw Marisa on her broom… with a Master spark shooting out the back propelling her as she surfed on it.

The girl fighting Sakuya and Meiling didn't get a chance to dodged as Marisa slammed into her, the girl being sent flying as Marisa kept on going plowing straight through the red girl's shield and out the other side, the red girl falling from the sky as the girl fighting Cirno dodged her just barely only to be shot down by a trio of dolls that Alice had sent out.

"And where have you been?" Cirno shot at Marisa, who had slowed down and stopped next to her after her ramming attack. "Getting an old friend." Marisa said as Alice floated over next to her. "Hello everyone… and Reimu" Alice said. "Hey!" Reimu yelled as Marisa started laughing at Alice's quip.

"Well that was a thing." Vaati said as he poked his head out from behind the ice shield, floating over to Marisa and Alice as the others did as well, except for Reimu who started flying towards the hole in the sky.

"All business with her, might as well follow her." Sakuya said quickly as she flew off after Reimu. "Wait… if she can't use magic? How is she flying?" Vaati asked, remembering what Meiling had said.

"Is now really the time to bring that up?" Meiling asked him. "Might as well, I'm just curious." Vaati replied. "Her power extend to space, along with time, it's simple science that space and time or connected, as such she can manipulate both, figure it out from there." Patchouli said without missing a beat, Vaati nodding his head as he thought about it.

"Ookkk while those two have their magic convention, what are we going to do." Meiling said rolling her eyes as Patchouli and Vaati descended into a conversation about Sakuya's abilities.

"Well I'm going after those two, who is with me!" Marisa shouted. "I'm coming, you when through the trouble to get me, might as well come along." Alice said. "I'm coming to!" Cirno shouted, posing with her sword. "What you think I'm leaving?" Meiling said, shaking her head.

Patchouli and Vaati traded a look before shaking their heads. "I can't I'm still learning and this is just plain out of my league." Vaati said, referring to the three girls that had been guarding the gate. "I can't do either, this weather is affecting my health badly, and I can't cast spells like this." Patchouli said before giving a slight cough.

"Fine then I guess we'll see you later." Marisa said as she started to lead the others after Reimu and Sakuya. "Don't worry I'll make sure we succeed, and I'll make you proud!" Cirno said giving a thumbs up to Vaati as she flew after the others.

"For a fairy she is quite honest, normally they would play pranks or do something stupid, yet she's so nice." Patchouli said as she and Vaati started to fly back down, and towards the mansion.

"Yeah… she's got such an honest soul, and an honest goal, nothing more then to be the strongest she can be." Vaati said as they flew. "Seeking power for powers sake is not honest." Patchouli pointed out. "But it's her intentions for doing so, to make everyone around her happy, so that she can protect those she cares about." Vaati pointed out, knowing the little fairy far better then Patchouli.

As they flew silently to the mansion Patchouli suddenly stopped as they past over Misty lake, Vaati stopping with her. "What is it? Something wrong?" he asked slightly worried. Patchouli looked down at Vaati's gloved hands, and then closed her eyes.

"Remilia told me… about what's happening to you." Patchouli said as she pulled off the glove on one of his hands, his fingers blue. Vaati looked shameful for a moment, before taking the glove back from Patchouli and putting it on.

"I promised that I would teach her, and help her. And if that's what will end me, so be it. Better to go down an honest man, then a black hearted lair!" Vaati said, snarling the last bit. "Your former family? Those related to you?" Patchouli asked, referring to the times he had slipped up over the months, as Vaati looked down.

"They are not my family, not anymore. Look at me, I'm the honest elder of five brothers, one is a complete loony liar, one is worse then youkai which are supposed to be 'evil' one follows the evil to the letter, I can't see why I would associate with them any more." Vaati ranted.

"And yet you can't escape them entirely. There are still the bonds of blood, which is one of the strongest bonds of all." Patchouli said. "And it would be the one bond I wish to sever with them. For it is the only one I have holding me to them. To their evil."

"And yet they are younger then you, and yet capable of much malice, despite being children?" Patchouli asked. "The world has gone to heck Patchouli, soon enough there won't be a human race left at the rate they are going, they'd be given a Darwin award in stupidity. Destroying everything, look around us patchouli, even in this winter snow there is still life, still hope, if anything Gensokyo is one of the few places left that holds nature, that holds life, not concrete walls and electronic devices that people stick their lives on." Vaati ranted on, before stopping in a coughing fit. Patchouli moved to support him, or at least bring him down gently to the frozen lake.

Breathing heavily after his fit, he continued. "Even so, if I go down an honest man, it'd be a lot better then going down as an idiot in history, in a world where the weak and cunning rule the strong. And I don't want to be weak, nor strong. I want to stand by friends, but I've never had any. And no one would care if I was gone."

"You're wrong. Cirno would care, she would do anything to help you, and would probably try to do anything she could to bring you back. And if it's worth anything, I care, you got me out of the library, your showing me the world, even in Gensokyo's confines, and out of everyone I know, you and Remilia are the ones I am willing to call good friends." Patchouli said in response to the end of his rant, letting him calm down.

"Although, you say that Sakuya is one to monologue, that was quite the rant." Patchouli said as Vaati recovered. "I want to lay down now… my back is killing me." Vaati said, in a complete shift from his rant.

"Your slowly freezing to death and yet you still complain about your back. Come on, let's go my apprentice." Patchouli said, grabbing his cold hand as they flew towards the mansion, the moon illuminating their way as a certain Vampire stood on the roof of the mansion.

'And now the sixth bond has entered… it is ironic that the apprentice of Mima would be allied with the daughter of Skinki." Remilia thought as she breathed in the cold night air. "Any yet you seem determined to accept your fate… or do you expect her to grow from experience Vaati. But I know she will not stand idle if you fell. And here you are falling not from grace, but to it. Just what will happen to you is a mystery even to me, I can only hope that Gensokyo survives the seven of you." Remilia said to herself as she walked back into the clock tower. 'Perhaps a conversation is in order.'

 _(STAGE CLEAR!)_

 _AN: I know it's short but pay attention to the top. I'm not going on Hiatus, as I intend to see this story through, and I swear to all of you who read this message and this story, that I WILL make it worth the read, and the wait._


	11. Perfectus Cerasis Blossom (Stage 3)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Inspiration struck me, if I can't keep doing danamaku combat to make things interesting, I would like to know if you readers out there are fine with me using the fighting games style of combat for the rest of the story. This includes in the air and on ground combat. Please either leave a review about what you would prefer._

 _With that said, let the gates open!_

Prefectus Cerasis Blossom

(Perfect Cherry Blossom)

(Part 3)

(Stage Start!)

Meiling, Cirno, Marisa and Alice followed Reimu and Sakuya through the hole in the sky. The clouds in the sky giving away to a large gate, stone spires sticking out from the clouds holding up the gate. "Where did those come from? They weren't below the clouds." Meiling asked as Cirno flew down one of them, finding it literally sitting on the cloud.

"Meiling! It's on the cloud, like actually on the cloud!" Cirno shouted back up, shooting out from the fluffy white clouds. "I was didn't need to know Cirno, it was just a question." Meiling said, chuckling a little bit. "Well you got an answer!" Cirno shouted, Marisa laughing about it as Alice rolled her eyes a bit.

"May I ask who you all are? Other then you of course Marisa, I think everyone knows about you seeing how louds you are." Alice asked, getting a jab in at Marisa. As Marisa huffed in response the others got in their own intros.

"I'm Meiling, the gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." "Name's Cirno, and I'm gonna be the strongest!" Cirno said, pointing at her self to accentuate her point. "Nice to meet you Meiling, and Cirno I think your spot's already been taken by this little witch." Alice replied, once again jabbing at Marisa vocally.

"Well then I'll grow strong enough to beat her too!" Cirno shouted enthusiastically. "Yeah keep dreaming kid." Marisa said, rubbing Cirno's hair. "ARE YOU ALL COMING OR ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP TALKING!" Reimu yelled, getting the attention of the four talking girls.

"COMING FLOATY BRITCHES KEEP YOUR SLEEVES ON!" Marisa yelled, flying after Reimu, over the gate. "That's our cue." Meiling said, flying after Marisa. "Try to keep up!" Cirno said happily as she shot after Meiling, passing her just barely. "In your dreams fairy." Alice muttered to herself as she shot after them, Shanghai holding onto her shoulder as she flew.

As the team past over the gate they saw Sakuya throwing knives all around her, trying to hit… something? And failing as the knives past through them. Reimu was firing ofuda at them, and having better luck as her ofuda hit the apparent spirits. "What? Are they fighting ghosts?" Marisa asked, not understanding what they were doing. "I don't want to think about it." Meiling said as she flew down to join the girls fighting on the brick path past the gate.

"She's a martial artist, going down there to fight ghosts…" Alice said, as she didn't know whether to be amazed, or think Meiling was being stupid. "I doubt any of us are going to be much good, after all Reimu's the resident expert on fighting spirits." Marisa said, not happy about this.

"Who cares, might as well help them!" Cirno shouted, flying down to join Reimu, Sakuya and Meiling. "Who ever takes down more wins!" Marisa shouted to Cirno, shooting down after her to try and fight the spirits as well. "These two are insane… who am I kidding this is Marisa and a fairy that I'm talking about." Alice said as she put her hand to her face, floating down to join the battle, not wanting to be left out.

The resulting conflict was rather funny as it turned out only Reimu was able to do anything, not even the spirits capable of fighting, just sort of throwing themselves at the group. What resulted was the group herding spirits towards Reimu, who shot them down and got them to back off, the spirits flying away after a good smack with Reimu's tags.

"Well… that was a thing." Marisa said as everyone either groaned (Reimu and Meiling), rolled their eyes (Patchouli, Sakuya and Alice), or in Cirno's case wonder what she was talking about. "I thought we were just fighting ghosts?" Cirno asked, confused at what she thought was as simple fight.

"You'll understand when your older… actually you'll understand better if you know Marisa. "How do you know Marisa like that, I've seen her in the library before." Cirno asked. "You think she just walks into the mansion to steal books? She has to get past both of us, every, single, day." Meiling complained. "Don't be sad, no one can keep Marisa out of somewhere she wants to go, trust me, I should know." Alice comforted Meiling with.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's the reason I have no donations." Reimu growled, thinking that Marisa might have 'borrowed' from her donation box. The sudden shutting up of Marisa led a bit of credence to that theory in her opinion.

"Well enough of that, we can deal with the resident klepto later, we need to keep moving." Alice said, Marisa complaining as usual that she was 'just borrowing' as the group moved out.

Meanwhile at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia, Vaati, and Patchouli were all sitting in the library at the 'meeting table' as they called it. Patchouli had her nose in a book as usual, Vaati was nursing his back and Remilia was enjoying a cup of tea.

"Vaati… how is your condition?" Remilia asked, sounding worried. "The middle of my back has turned blue, along with my fingers, and my temperature has been dropping. At best I would say that I'm not only dying, but also sick." Vaati coughed out, no longer trying to tough it out without Cirno around.

"You say you're an honest man, yet you put up a front of being tough to give me hope." Patchouli said, pointing out the contradiction. "Is it really a front when you don't have to act it? All I've been doing is keeping myself from coughing." Vaati said, giving a slight cough afterwards.

"Touché, my apprentice, but it worries me that you're not even trying to get better." Patchouli said quietly. "Patchouli, the outside world may be screwier in the head then anyone I know in Gensokyo, but even my doctors said that if I ever made it past thirty in my condition they would be amazed, and let me add the average lifespan at the time was around eighty or ninety years old." Vaati coughed out. "So your letting yourself die?" Remilia asked, the little vampire at least being conserved with someone who had become a regular staple of the mansion, along with Marisa and Cirno.

"I'm not going down quietly, that's for sure, I intend to live as long as I can, and live every day to the fullest." Vaati said, his eyes still holding spark in them. "We all know what's going to happen when that time comes… right?" Patchouli said, looking up from her book, at the very least some form of emotion other then deadpan in her voice.

"And I expect her to power through it, she's a tough kid, and while it's only been a few months, she's soaked up everything I can teach her. All I can really do now is be there for her until the end." Vaati said. "You believe no one would miss you, so you expect them to just forget about you?" Remilia asked, putting up her mature mask.

"Being abused and forgotten about has been my entire life Remilia. Cirno and Patchouli are all I think care about me, and I know they can power through it." Vaati said, shaking his head. Slowly he floated out of the chair he was sitting in, moving towards the way out. "It's getting late, I'll see you all later." Vaati said, coughing slightly as he left the library, leaving Remilia and Patchouli alone.

"Vaati… more people care about you then you'll ever realize… and none of us want to see you go." Patchouli said quietly, sad at her student's condition. "I… I think I will miss him, only one human before has ever captured my vision, and now he has to… that just makes it harder to accept the reality. Even in this land where the impossible is possible… nothing is more certain that poor Vaati's eventual death… and what scares me is that he walks towards it." Remilia said, fighting back a few tears as her mask slightly broke.

"Very few would willing walk with their head held high towards the gallows… he is stronger then anyone gives him credit for, if not in body, or magic, then in mind and soul. It is truly amazing how much he has managed to change just by showing up." Patchouli said as Remilia walked up to her, giving her a hug as she started crying a little bit.

"I don't want him to go, he doesn't deserve it after all that's happened, I've seen his past fates Patchy, and not even a human deserves what he has endured." Remilia cried to her best friend. "Then what do you propose we do Remi?" Patchouli asked.

"Find a way to save him, between your mind and my power, there must be something that can save him." Remilia said, perking up a little bit. "Truly… he has effected us more then he realizes." Patchouli said quietly as Remilia got to her scheming.

Back with the group in the nether world they flew amongst the blooming cherry trees, a stark contrast to the winter wonder land outside the netherworld. "Raise your hand if you think this is where spring has gone?" Marisa quipped, only Cirno raising her hand, not exactly getting the joke.

"She didn't mean for you to actually raise your hand Cirno." Alice said, as Marisa laughed on her broom at Cirno. "It would be better if you three could be even slightly more serious." Sakuya complained. "Leave them alone Sakuya, this is Marisa we are talking about." Meiling said, Sakuya rolling her eyes at them.

For a time it was a short flight until the group saw the strands of energy from the photo, and all of them flowing to an extremely large tree… that compared to the entire netherworld up until this point the only tree that looked dead. "Ten yen that's where all our spring is going?" Marisa asked. "That's a suckers bet and you know it." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

As the two of them started arguing over it and the rest either watched, or just face palmed a certain half ghost girl was ready to ambush them. Youmu watched and waited as the girls watched the banter between Alice and Marisa. Drawing her sword, she shot forward, a stream of light behind her as she shot at Meiling.

Meiling felt the wind behind her and just barely dodged to the side, Youmu missing her and tripping up, and accidently colliding with Cirno, sending the two girls sprawling. "What the heck was that about?" Reimu asked as both Youmu and Cirno got up, Youmu looking at the girls around her before jumping over them, landing on the path in front of them with her hand on her blade, a little ghost floating around her.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked, drawing her purification rod, the others all prepared some form of danamaku, or in Sakuya's case knives. "For lady Yuyuko's sake, I can not allow you to disturb the gathering of spring." Youmu said, drawing her sword, and holding it in front of her in a ready position.

"You're a swordsman?" Meiling asked, walking forward. Youmu nodded before holding her blade in a ready position at her hip. "I am Youmu Konpaku, the gardener for Hakugyokurou." Youmu said, at least trying to sound proud. "That make two of us part time gardeners." Meiling said, getting into a position. "Hey I want to fight to! If she's a swords lady I want to beat her!" Cirno shouted, running up next to Meiling and drawing her plastic sword, flash freezing it into a large ice blade.

"So you both will challenge me, fine then." Youmu said as the little ghost floating around her became a physical copy of her, the two Youmus going back to back with swords drawn, Meiling confused as Cirno became excited.

"Quick, while their busy, we go." Marisa said to Sakuya, Alice and Reimu, speeding past Youmu as Sakuya, Reimu and Alice followed her, leaving Youmu, Meiling and Cirno alone. "We you not supposed to stop them?" Meiling asked. "If I can not stop all of you, I will stop you two." Youmu said, the two of her splitting off and mirroring each other as Meiling and Cirno got ready. It was silent for a moment as the three girls and the ghost clone sized each other up. And in an unspoken agreement, they all charged at once.

 _BGM:_ _西行妖の春_ _(Dust_Box_49)_

The four girls flew fast towards the dead tree, the strands of spring power becoming thicker as they neared the large tree. Floating in front of it, surrounded by spirits was a pink haired girl. "Hey, you! We are here to get our spring back!" Marisa shouted, the gril turning around to face the four girls. "Not yet, it shall happen soon." The girl said, catching Marisa off guard.

"uh… what?" Marisa questioned, looking at Alice next to her who shrugged. "Soon the Saigyou Ayakashi will bloom and the seal will be broken." The girl said, turning away from the girls again to face the tree. "You took all of Gensokyo's spring FOR ONE TREE!" Reimu shouted, clearly not happy with the selfish reason.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" the girl asked, All four of the girls noticing the rather ditzy comment and sweat dropping a bit. "Is she?" Alice Sakuya asked. "Seems like she is." Alice replied, Reimu face plaming. "She's a ditz."

"I'm right here you know, don't you know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?" The girl said, tutting with her finger at the girls. "Yeah yeah, mind telling us who you are before we beat the living daylights out of you!" Marisa shouted, getting into position.

"I am Yuyuko Saigyouji, and for the sake of this tree I shall not lose!" Yuyuko said, preparing her spell card. "For the sake of a tree? That's almost as bad as for the sake of the moon…" Sakuya muttered under her breath as she got ready next to Marisa, Reimu and Alice shrugging before taking their place as well.

Yuyuko didn't bother with calling out her spell card, streams of danamaku spraying out to the sides of her, cutting off the areas around the girls as the danamaku only left one space in the center of the mass of swirling colors safe. The girls floated around in the center for a bit, firing off at Yuyuko when they saw an opening, but all it did was make her mad as five lasers fired from around her, cutting into the center of the circle, the girls being forced to dodge or get shot down.

"Fantasy Seal!" Reimu shouted, four orbs of colored light surrounding her, absorbing the danamaku and firing at Yuyuko. The ghost princess rolled with the shots, taking them hard but not falling from the sky. Gathering power the girls watched as she did, waiting for her next attack.

A giant Fan sprung up behind Yuyuko, firing danamaku from it, as the girls kept on dodging and throwing back their own shots. Most went wide and hit the fan, but some hit Yuyuko. She responded by firing back with Butterfly shaped shots, along with a streams kf white danamaku that homed in on Reimu, who shot at the streams wit her ofuda the tags going through them as Reimu scowled, dodging out of the way.

The other girls kept their eyes on Yuyuko, firing with all that they had, but Yuyuko refused to go down, responding with even larger shots and butterfly danamaku, making a creative display of beauty as the butterflies swarmed around the girls, trapping them.

Reimu finally got the streams off her tail, and sped past the other girls at Yuyuko, a yin-yang orb growing in her hand as she shoved it towards Yuyuko. The ghost princess pulled out a small white fan, and smacked the giant orb, stalling it, but not stopping it as it smashed into Yuyuko, breaking her fan and the fan behind her.

"Troublesome." Yuyuko muttered, sending a new wave of danamaku out at the girls. The four tried to dodge, but Reimu got shot down from the speed at which Yuyuko had shot at. "Reimu!" Alice called as she was shot down, the shrine maiden now laying down in the dirt unconscious.

"Forget about her, she'll be fine!" Marisa called as she got out her Hakkero, charging up a Master Spark. "Can you get me an opening?" Marisa asked Sakuya. "All the time you need!" She said as her eyes turned red as she disappeared, a cage of knives surrounding Yuyuko as she looked confused for a moment before gasping as the knives hit her dead on.

"Gottcha." Marisa mutter as she began her little monologue. "FEEL MY ANILIATION OF LOVE! LOVE SIGN! MASTER SPARK!" She shouted as the rain colored laser of doom smashed into the stunned Yuyuko, Sakuya's knives having bee enchanted to follow the rules of danamaku.

When the Master spark faded Yuyuko was gone. Marisa, Alice and Sakuya flying close to each other. "Did we win?" Sakuya asked. But the sudden shockwave took otherwise as the girls turned around, wide eyed at the now monochrome and transparent Yuyuko behind them. "This is going to suck." Alice said as they got back into position.

 _BGM: Mystical Chain – Youmu & Yuyuko's Theme: Battle of Hakugyokurou –Courage-_

Back with Meiling Cirno and Youmu the girls had all clashed, Meiling's fist meeting one of the Youmu's blades as her blocked it hard, the resounding sound of metal hitting Meiling fist ringing through the area. Cirno's ice blade had hit the double Youmu's sword, ice and metal clashing hard as chips of ice broke off of the sword before both backed off, the two Youmu's mirroring each other as they readied their blades again.

"You take the one on the left, I got the one on the right?" Meiling asked Cirno, seeing out of the corner of her eye as the fairy nodded, both of them speeding forward at the sword wielding half ghost girl.

Meiling punched at Youmu, the girl flipping in midair over Meiling and swinging at her back with her sword, nicking Meiling's back as the sword tore her clothing a bit, But Meiling responded by kicking backwards, slamming her foot into Youmu's stomach, the half-ghost girl reeling for a moment before sliding back on the stone path, getting up and charging at Meiling.

Meiling blocked the quick swing with her arm, getting nicking in the process as she slammed her other elbow in Youmu's shoulder, Youmu rolling with the blow as she kicked Meiling in the stomach, but the hardier gate guard didn't even flinch as she pushed Youmu back, slamming her foot into the ground, resulting in a shockwave of yellow energy that tripped Youmu up as bit.

Meiling took advantage of the opening, gathering power in her fist as she swung at Youmu, the girl bending backwards as Meiling fist past over her face, Youmu kicking Meiling's arm and redirecting Meiling's momentum to the side. Meiling tried to direct her momentum back at Youmu, but the half-ghost girl dodged, slamming the butt of her blade in Meiling's back to try and she her reeling.

Meiling didn't have any of that, sliding backwards and slamming her shoulder in Youmu, sending her flying into a nearby tree, Youmu bouncing off and back at Meiling, who slammed her ready fist into Youmu's back as she past her, sending the girl hard into the ground, leaving a crater as Meiling feel back, ready for round two with Youmu as the white haired girl slowly got up, using her sword to support herself for a moment before getting back into position, both ready for the next strike.

Cirno had swung hard at the Youmu double the double having mirrored Youmu and flipping over Cirno, but Cirno was ready having spun around, slamming her sword into the double and sending her sprawling. The double didn't speak as it got up and sped at Cirno, clashing her copy sword in Cirno's ice blade, ghostly wisps flowing off the blade as chips of ice fell off of Cirno's sword.

The Double eventual turned her blade, redirecting Cirno's force toward her side, catching the fairy off guard as she slashed at her, leaving a cut in Cirno's dress. Cirno recovered quickly as tried to swing her heavy sword at the double, but the double back stepped out of the sword's range, using the over extended Cirno to cut her ice blade in half… right where the plastic sword was indented inside the blade.

The ice blade fell and shattered, the cold plastic end of the blade the only thing remaining among the ice as Cirno held the other half of the sword in front of her, horrified as the sword given to her by Vaati had been cut.

"He gave me this sword… and you ruined it." Cirno sniffled, like a child that had her favorite toy broken, anger swelling in her at the Youmu double, the double stopping for a moment to cock it's head at Cirno, before holding it's blade one handed at Cirno, pointing the blade's tip at her silently.

"You'll PAY FOR THAT!" Cirno yelled, flash freezing her sword again, reforming the ice, this time into a double edged blade, repeating her opening swing at the double, who jumped over it again. But Cirno anticipated that, and swung fast at the double, the now double edged ice word cleaving through the ghostly double, Cirno angrily staring hard at the top half's eyes at the two half's turned back into the one ghostly orb, the orb reforming back into the double and getting back into a ready positon. Cirno looked hard at the reformed double, holding her ice sword in two hands as she and the double charged at each other once more.

Meiling and Youmu had clashed again, Meiling's leg currently blocking Youmu's blade mid strike in the air, the martial artist and the swords woman holding steady as both tried to gain dominance in the power struggle.

Meiling pulled her leg back, and in one swift motion flipped backwards, dodging Youmu's strike as she threw some danamaku kunai, Youmu blocking them with her blade before dashing at Meiling.

Meiling stood ready to counter Youmu as the girl disappeared in a blur, startling Meiling as a heavy kick ran into her back, sending her flying into a tree face first. Pulling herself out of it, she saw Youmu standing behind her with foot still extended from kicking Meiling the back. Cirno was thrown into Meiling by the double as Meiling stopped Cirno, the little fairy shaking her head from the hard throw.

The double stood in front of Youmu as she began charging power, Cirno and Meiling running at the double. Cirno swung first, the double blocking her sword as Meiling slid under the blade clash and punched the double from below, sending it flying as Meiling gathered power into her fist.

The double fell fast, but Cirno swung faster as she batted the falling double with her sword, shattering the ice from the swing as the double flew at Meiling, who using her powered up fist and slammed it into the Youmu double's back, the shockwave dissipating the double back into the ghostly orb again as it flew back to Youmu. Who had finished charging power.

Youmu spun her blade in a clocklike fashion, leaving blue energy behind as she held her blade in front of her face, and from the ring of energy came a second double as the ghostly orb once again reformed into a double again.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Cirno yelled, the now trio of Youmus getting ready as Meiling got into a fighting stance and Cirno formed a second blade and refroze her plastic sword into ice.

It was then that Reimu crashed between the two groups as they were about to clash, groaning as she pulled herself up and shook her head. "Do you mind, we are a little busy here." The real Youmu complained, Reimu looking between Cirno and Meiling and the trio of Youmus.

"That's not exactly fair you know." Reimu said as she got up as walked over next to Meiling, evening the odds between the two groups. "Hope your ready to lose then shrine maiden."

"It's my job to solve incidents, so if that involves beating you, so be it!" Reimu shouted as the Youmu's and the girls clashed.

 _BGM: Butterfly Resurrection – Yuyuko [Border of Life]_

Marisa, Alice and Sakuya flew around the massive barriers of butterflies and large danamaku, quickly finding that their return fire was going THROUGH Yuyuko. "This is ridiculous!" Marisa yelled, dodging another butterfly bullet as she flew around the massive barrier of butterflies.

"Don't you think we should try something?" Alice called out as Sakuya got shot down, landing in the dirt below them. "What's your plan!" Marisa called, dodging as fast as she could as she neared Alice.

Alice brought out a large amount of Dolls and Shanghai, Shanghai floating in front of Marisa, holding her arms out. "Fire a master spark through her!" "But…" "Just do it!"

Marisa got out her Hakkero as the dolls aligned around her, following her lead as Shanghai sat in front of her, arms outstretched on the broom. "I hope this works Alice. LOVE SIGN! MASTER SPARK!" Marisa called, sticking her Hakkero against Shanghai's back, the little doll lighting up with energy from the Hakkero.

Shanghai's empty eyes glowed with life for but a moment as the other dolls flew in front of Marisa, four beams of light shooting out of Shanghai's arms into the backs of the four dolls in alignment, each of them glowing with power as Shanghai divide the Master Spark into four beams of light. Each doll firing a master spark of a different color.

The four sparks intertwined into an even larger spark about halfway to Yuyuko, absorbing all the bullets along the way as the Spark slammed into the ghostly Yuyuko, and even into the tree giant tree behind her.

When the spark dissipated, Yuyuko was gone, and the tree behind her had a large mark on it that a pink energy was flowing out of, the spring flowing out of the Youkai tree and back towards Gensokyo.

"Is it over!" Sakuya called form below. "Yeah… it's over." Alice muttered as Marisa laughed in happiness. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT REIMU, EVEN WITH YOU WORKING WITH US I SOLVED THE INCIDENT, YEAH!" Marisa yelled as Alice shook her head, chuckling at her friend's antics.

 _BGM: [Touhou] – Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird – Till When? ~_ _4º Remix_

The three girls battled the one and her clones, Reimu slamming her purification rod into the clone fighting her, only to get kicked by another clone and her purification rod sent out of her hand.

The clone in turn was attacked by Cirno, who had one sword caught by the clone Reimu had attacked, and her other sword locked with the other clone, as Meiling fought Youmu. Reimu got up and pulls a pair of Senbon out of her robes, wielding them like swords as she flew close to the ground at the clones Cirno had in a lock with her. The clone on the left jumped backwards, passing over Reimu and slamming its foot into her back, slamming the shrine maiden into the stone path.

Reimu scowled as she got up, and held her senbon out, one held high and the other held out in front of her. The clone once again taunted, spinning its sword before settling it near its hip in a position to slash.

Reimu dashed at the clone, the clone about to strike as Reimu disappeared. The clone looked around worried as Reimu appeared above her, drop kicking the clone straight in the head, knocking it to the ground. Reimu using her senbon to pin the clone down by her sleeves. But the clone kicked Reimu in the shin and knocked her down, sweeping her off her feet and head first onto the stone, knocking her out and leaving both her down and the clone pinned.

Cirno was fighting the other clone, taking advantage of the fact she had two swords, and the clone only had one, still angry about the clone having cut the sword Vaati had given her. Swinging hard and fast the clone kept dodging her strikes, parrying her swords of ice when it could to trip and trip her up. "Stop dodging!" Cirno shouted in anger as the clone slashed at her spare Ice sword, shattering it into pieces.

Cirno dropped the remainder of the sword and held her original out in one hand, throwing some icicles at the clone. In a flash the clone had cut up at the icicles, but Cirno had charged at the clone, grabbing it by the arm and smirking.

One quick flash freeze later and the clone was frozen solid, unable to move it's emotionless face as Cirno walked over to the plastic bit of the sword the clone had cut off her sword, stuffing it into her pocket.

Meiling and Youmu had taken to the air, clashing several times before Meiling locked her arm with the flat edge of Youmu's blade, a little bit of blood from where the two were clashing, but nothing major.

Meiling tried kicking at Youmu, but she backed off, slashing in midair, the razor winds being sent at Meiling, who dodged to the side to avoid them, but one nicked her cheek. Meiling held her hand to her face for a moment feeling the pain as she charged magic into her fist, Youmu floating in midair, aimed for a fast attack.

On and unspoken counter the two girls flew at each other, Meiling's fist about to meet Youmu's blade, when Meiling diverted at the last moment, slamming her leg into Youmu's gut, causing her to gasp in pain. It was all the opening Meiling needed as she slammed Youmu down into the group with her empowered fist, a red shockwave being let out from the collision of her fist meeting Youmu's back.

The half-ghost girl slammed into the ground, unconscious, her clones dissipating with her no longer being conscious. Meiling breathing hard from the fight, before stretching her arms. "That was quite the workout, I should do that more often." Meiling said, cracking her knuckles as Cirno walked up to her, dragging Reimu by her arm with the Shrine maiden knocked out facing the sky as Pink strands of energy started flowing form the large tree behind them in the distance, a loud burst of laughter and Marisa's declaration, Meiling laughing at the fact Reimu would be unable to hear and complain about it until later.

"Can we go now, I want to go home." Cirno complained, wanted to go back to Vaati after what had happened. "It's just a sword Cirno, you'll be able to get it fixed." Meiling said, putting her hand on Cirno's shoulder as she lifted up Reimu and hefted her over her shoulder.

"You can go, I'll be going back to the mansion and brings Reimu with me." Meiling said, Cirno waving goodbye as she flew off, Alice, Marisa and Sakuya flying over to Meiling. "your kidding me, she got knocked out!" Marisa gawked. "What's the matter, afraid she doesn't know you one up'd her." Alice said sarcastically, Marisa sulking and grumbling.

"Ha ha very funny, let's go back to the mansion for now." Meiling chuckled as Sakuya snapped her fingers, the party of four, and the knocked out Reimu disappearing, leaving Youmu knocked out on the ground as she slowly got up.

 _End BGM_

Youmu got up slowly, her ghost half floating around her as she shook her head, trying to clear it after what had happened. Looking around she didn't see the girls she had been fighting, and pink energy was flowing out of the netherworld.

"Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said wide eyed, forgets she could fly as she ran as fast as she could towards the giant tree. Panting once she got there, thankfully Yuyuko was fine, if knocked out, laying near the base of the tree.

"Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu shouted, rushing over to her, and setting her upright, as Yuyuko's face quivered, before opening her eyes to see Youmu standing over her. "Are you alright lady Yuyuko?" Youmu asked as Yuyuko floated up before looking at the tree. "I'm fine Youmu, now I must attend to something." Yuyuo said, floating towards the small manor near the tree, her house in Hakugyokurou.

"Shall I start gathering the spring again milady?" Youmu asked, curious to see what Yuyuko had in store. "No… I just have to contact an old friend of mine." Yuyuko said, going to her room and grabbing a small mirror, tapping it twice as the surface rippled, showing a blonde haired woman in a pink mop cap.

"Yukari, I'm sorry for asking this, but can you fix the hole in the barrier to the netherworld I broke?" Yuyuko asked, not noticing Yukari was asleep, but Ran heard the question over Chen complaining about getting beaten by a witch.

"So they beat Lady Yuyuko as well… perhaps it is time to teach them a lesson." Ran said quietly as she took control of Chen, the shikigami shutting up as she followed Ran out of Yukari's house, they had a witch to find and fight.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Not my longest chapter, but defiantly a long one. I want your reader's opinions on whether you want me to continue doing danamaku battles or swapping to a danamaku fighting game style. Leave a review about it, and I'll make sure to read it._


	12. Perfectus Cerasis Blossom (Phantasm)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Since I have yet to receive any replies to literally ANYTHING at the time of writing this, I am going with the fighting game style combat, in order words, unless the plot demands it, there will not be large scale spell card fights… and since this is the chapter involving Yukari, expect trains._

 _Without further ado, let the gates open._

Prefectus Cerasis Blossom

(Perfect Cherry Blossom)

(Phantasm Stage!)

(Stage Start!)

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion everyone from the team who had participated in the incident, the snow having melted around the mansion and the forest and the misty lake slowly unfreezing.

Marisa blinking a few times as she looked around, seeing she was in the library in the Scarlet Devil mansion. Reimu had been sat in a chair, still knocked out while Meiling was standing next to her and Alice, Sakuya sitting in a chair while Remilia and Patchouli were unfazed by their sudden appearance.

"I take it your mission was a success." Patchouli said, no looking up from her book as Remilia had focusing on a black board, and messing with chalk, trying and failing to draw something, only managing to make stick figures and arrows.

"You could say that, we beat the crud out of some ghosts, blasted a team and I guess that's that." Marisa said, taking a seat. Alice rolled her eyes and stood next to a shelf as Meiling sat down, nursing some of the cuts she had received during her bout with Youmu.

For the next few minutes, all was silent, save Reimu starting to snore and Remilia scratching on the chalk board, so a sudden yelping and the sounds of panic from fairies and Koakuma drew attention since Marisa wasn't the one causing it.

"Is that Cirno? Or Flandre?" Marisa asked, not letting the sounds of screams and explosions get to her as she waited for one of the two to show up. "I don't think it's either I can't hear any Kyus or Cirno yelling." Remilia said, to which everyone suddenly got a bit worried.

"I'll go see what it is, come on Sakuya." Meiling said, walking away with Sakuya following her. For the next few minutes the explosions continued, and everyone paid them no heed… until Sakuya was suddenly sent flying into a bookcase, nearly hitting Patchouli.

"What the heck was that!" Marisa shouted, Reimu suddenly waking up from the noise. "Wa happened?" Reimu mumbled quietly before seeing she wan in the library, and hearing the sounds of explosions, decided not to ask. Meiling suddenly skid into the meeting area, having been sent backwards by a tremendous force, everyone turning towards the source… and Marisa and Alice gawking at seeing the Cat girl from earlier standing there, her hand glowing with power.

"Isn't that the girl that was attacking you from earlier?" Marisa asked Alice, the dollmaker nodding. "I swear she was not this powerful, considering we drove her back with ease." Marisa said, not noticing the glazed over look on Chen's face.

"Something's not right, look at her face, it's like she's being controlled or something." Alice said, everyone observing the girl, who despite being threatening had yet to make any moves. "You are smarter then you appear Daughter of Makai." Someone said, prompting everyone, even Reimu to look at the dark area behind Chen, hearing foot steps.

Chen moved over, allowing the mysterious person to show herself, her white hat, which was clearly hiding ears given her nine tails behind her. The White and Blue trimmed dress see was wavering along with her yellow hair showing a clear picture that everyone took in. "Who the heck are you?" Marisa was the first to act, recovering her wits as Reimu turned around, looking at Ran from her chair.

"Ran what are you doing here. It's winter and we just solved an incident, don't you have something more important to be doing for Yukari or something?" Reimu asked nonchalantly, everyone baring Ran turning around to gawk at Reimu.

"Wait you know her?" Alice asked, pointing at Ran, who clearly wasn't happy. "I've worked with her when Yukari doesn't have the time or is just to lazy to visit, now what are you doing here Ran?" Reimu responded, then asked.

"I'm mainly hear because SOMEONE nearly blew up Chen, I don't take kindly to someone who tries to blow up people I care about." Ran spat, her anger mainly focused at Marisa and Alice, who's eyes quickly went blank as they realized just how badly they had screwed up.

"Please don't do this in the library, it gets enough usage out of Cirno and Flandre constantly fighting in here, and Marisa's theft attempts." Patchouli said, going back to her book as she tried to avoid the situation. "That can be fixed." Ran said, a gap opening under Alice and Marisa, who didn't have time to fly as they fell through, Ran and Chen falling into another gap, leaving the group alone.

"Think they will be fine?" Meiling asked as Sakuya got up and rubbed her head. "They'll be fine, at worst Ran will just rough them up a bit for hurting Chen, hopefully…" Reimu said, sounding a little bit worried.

"What is worse then that?" Patchouli asked, wondering what had Reimu so worried, since she never sounded worried. "Yukari getting involved." That quickly shut up everyone in the room who had encountered Yukari before, that being Meiling, Remilia, Sakuya, and Reimu.

"However that is I hope it doesn't come to that if you are so worried." Patchouli deadpanned. "You really need to get a crash course on just who Yukari IS." Reimu said, sounding more serious then she had anything Patchouli had seen her.

Marisa and Alice floated back to back in the pocket dimension Ran had dropped them into, Marisa without her broom as Alice took stock of her dolls quickly as Chen and Ran showed up. "I assume you understand why you are here?" Ran asked, cocking her head at the two girls.

"For one, she attacked me first." Alice said, referring to Chen, the glazed over look on the nekomata's face not faltering. Ran looked at her for a moment before releasing her hold on Chen, the little shikigami shaking her head as her own will returned to her. "What happened, nya?" Chen asked, slightly confused as Ran looked at her.

"Chen did you attack someone, and then coming crying to me because you lost?" Ran asked, Chen sweating bullets in an instant as she tapped her fingers together, not meeting Ran's gaze. "Maybe…" Chen muttered, Ran closing her eyes and sighing.

"Well there you have it, this is all one big misunderstanding, WOAH!" Marisa started, and then suddenly had to duck as Ran threw a large orb of Danamaku at her. "You still hurt Chen, so don't think your off the hook, at the very least, I shall give you a fair fight." Ran said, taking control of Chen again as they floated next to each other, Marisa and Alice going back to back.

 _BGM: PCB Ran's Theme: A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy_

The fight started with Chen spinning in midair, Ran giving her a solid push forward as Chen started spraying danamaku while she was spinning. Marisa yelped and ducked as Chen pasted over her, throwing a potion bottle at the spinning Chen, the bottle going wide as Chen circled around with her spinning, coming back for another dive bomb on Marisa. Alice saw this and threw a doll in front of Marisa, the doll holding a lance and charging, catching her side while she was spinning and sending the nekomata spiraling.

Ran followed up by dashing forward as Marisa, who as she was without a weapon forced to dodge ran's strikes. "This is not fair!" She cried as she pulled a bottle out of her pocket and shoved it into Ran's face, the kitsune having a few seconds as Marisa sped away to go wide eyed as the bottle exploded, sending her back a little bit.

Chen got up and siding up next to Ran the kitsune and nekomata choosing to fire off some danamaku before speeding at the duo, Alice throwing out an array of dolls that firing collectively on the two, Ran dodging as Chen got hit among the spray of bullets.

Marisa had backed off behind Alice and had pulled out her Hakkero, charging it up as Chen charged at Alice, the dollmaker magician dodging as Marisa shoved the Hakkero in Chen's face. Despite her glazed over look, Chen looked surprised for a moment as she was sent flying by the point blank Master Spark, getting back up as Ran teleported behind Marisa, kicking her hard and sending her flying, before teleporting to Marisa destination and hitting her with her tails, sending Marisa into a downward spiral in the infinite pocket space.

Marisa caught herself as Alice directed her squad of dolls at Chen, the small dolls pulling out large lances from somewhere and flying at the nekomata. The catgirl flew away from the pursuing dolls, turning around to fire danamaku at them, sending the dolls retreating back to Alice as she turned around once more, a doll in front of her glowing red. Chen only had enough time to pull her arms up as the doll exploded, sending her flying at Ran, who caught her.

Marisa had decided to get creative and pointed her Hakkero down, firing off a weak Master Spark to propel herself skyward, at Ran and Chen. The two did not have the time to get away as Marisa smashed into them, propelling past them with the Master spark behind her scorching the two, practically disintegrating Ran's hat and Chen's hat.

Chen glared at the laughing magician, having Chen spin again and sending her after Marisa as Ran turned to Alice, the dollmaker having set up a new array of dolls, smirking at Ran. Ran ran calculations in her head as to what Alice could be up to as a small click was heard beside her, a second explosive doll going off behind her, propelling her at Alice.

Alice kicked Ran high, sending her into the doll above her and that dolls sent her flying at the other doll, trapping Ran in perpetual motion as Alice threw out more dolls. Ran stopped herself quickly, blasting the four dolls as Alice came up from behind her, sending out a small army of dolls at once with lances, ripping the back of Ran's clothing as she was sent spiraling.

"For all the power you seem to have, your not exactly putting up a good fight." Alice said, looking at Ran smugly as her veritable army of dolls floated behind her. "A Skikigami is weaker, when they are not following orders." Ran said, floating back up to Alice's level glaring at her. "Then get your boss, you wanted to challenge us, and I am not afraid." As a large explosion went off behind Alice, loud laughter coming from behind her as Ran looked wide eyed behind Alice, she smirked. "And I doubt Marisa is scared either, despite you depriving her of her main weapon."

Ran glared at Alice before teleporting away, leaving Alice alone with Marisa, who was dragging the knocked out Chen behind here. "Any idea how to get out of here?" Marisa asked, holding up Chen by her collar, the nekomata sticking her tongue out despite being knocked out.

"I assume we will have to win the next round, that Ran person when to go get her boss." Alice said, not scared in the slightest. "And who would that be?" Marisa asked.

"Yukari is WHAT!" Patchouli shouted uncharacteristically after Reimu's crash course. Not surprising as Yukari legitimately had her scarred, and knowing Marisa's tendency to get in over her head, things could quickly go wrong for her and Alice.

"Like I said, she's basically Gensokyo's creator, and kinda my boss. And she's so powerful because of her ability to manipulate boundaries, that her skihigami, has a shikigami." Reimu said, completely serious. "I'm guessing that Ran is the first skikigami and Chen is the second one." Patchouli asked, Reimu nodding.

"So basically, Marisa and Alice are screwed..." Meiling said, more of a statement then a question. "More then likely yes, but they'll be alive… I hope." Reimu said.

"Ran… do you mind explaining to me, why you woke me up and more importantly, why you fought someone like Shiki's daughter, AND Marisa both at once, despite knowing just how powerful they are." Yukari said, sitting on her bed, glaring at Ran, who was looking down at the floor.

"They hurt Chen." Ran gave, simple and to the point, Yukari not happy with her. "We'll be talking about this later, but for now, we have to deal with those two, and I expect you to follow orders this time, got it." Yukari said as Ran gained the same glazed over look Chen had.

"Yes Lady Yukari." Ran said as Yukari got up, pulling her Parasol out of a gap and quickly putting on a purple one piece and her hat, gapping herself and Ran into the pocket dimension Alice and Marisa were in.

 _BGM:_

Marisa was slapping Chen, the cat girl meowing as Alice and Marisa glared at her. "What do you mean you can't get us out!" Marisa shouted in Chen's face, the three of them currently stuck in the little pocket dimension. "Lady Ran hasn't taught me how to work with gaps yet, nya." Chen said, Alice and Marisa just continuing to glare at her before dropping her, the cat girl floating while rubbing her cheek as Yukari and Ran teleported in.

"So the boss lady shows herself, come on bring it on, we got things to do!" Marisa said, enthusiastic about getting started, Alice smirking a bit as well. Yukari frowned a bit before giving a smug grin. "So you really want to fight me? So be it, but might I ask something before we get started?" Yukari asked. "Name's Marisa Kirisame lady, the ordinary magician!" Marisa said, with more pride then she should have. "Ordinary magician, then how would someone so ordinary beat my Shikigami?" Yukari asked as a rhetorical question, she already knew, not they they knew.

"It's just her moniker, Alice Matrigold, the seven colored puppeteer." Alice said, rolling chuckling a bit as Marisa pouted. 'Honestly these two, you'd think they were an old married couple.' Yukari thought, trying to avoid rolling her eyes at the duo. "I hope you are ready, for my great Phantasm!" Yukari said as both sides took position.

Ran got in position in front of Yukari, spinning in a similar manner to Chen before her as Yukari batter her with her parasol, Ran shooting more danamaku, focused on Alice instead of Marisa. The dollmaker magician dodged to the side, as Marisa fired off a magic missile in ran's flight path, Ran stopping before colliding with it, the missile flying right past her.

Ran floated opposite of Yukari, the two firing off a barrier of danamaku, Chen having recovered and joining the fight, firing down the center at the trapped duo. Marisa and Alice going back to back, faced with their three opponents. "This is far from fair…" Marisa complained. "Then let's uneven the odds." Alice said, smirking as she threw out Shanghai, the semi-sentient doll going after Chen with a sword far to large for her, the nekomata and the doll engaging in combat. But Alice didn't stop with just Shanghai, sending out a myriad of dolls to assist her and Marisa, each of them armed with a different weapon, from swords to lances, to bows and one even had what appeared to be a musket. The dolls went after Ran, forcing the shikigami to fly off as the army of dolls attacked her, leaving Yukari alone against Marisa and Alice.

"Now that's just unfair." Yukari pouted, sitting on a gap… somehow. "Hey your shikigami started it first, it's only fair that I be allowed to do so." Alice retorted. "Is anything really fair when fighting me, after all with the snap of a finger." Yukari said, snapping her finger, Alice and Marisa suddenly feeling very weak and vulnerable. "I can manipulate the boundaries of strength and weakness… starting with you." Yukari said, opening a gap in front of her, several sign posts flying out of it.

Marisa and Alice tried to dodge, but cureently to weak to get away far enough, Marisa getting slammed in the stomach by one of the sign posts as Alice tried to put up a trio of dolls to erect a barrier, her eyes going wide as the dolls floated lifelessly in the abyss, resulting in her getting smacked in the side by a sign post.

Ran and Chen floated next to Yukari, with Alice's magic gone most of her dolls now lifeless, only Shanghai clinging to what little magic Alice had to stay active, floating back to her owner. "What… What are you?" Marisa asked, genuinely scared. As Alice held Shanghai close, the little doll even holding fear in it's own eyes.

Yukari spun her parasol, and cocked her head as she opened it above her, looking at her victims. "I am Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai of boundaries, and the creator of Gensokyo, and the one who maintains the great Hakurei barrier, as well as the one who started your little friend Reimu on her path." Yukari said, letting the fear and implications sink into the two helpless girls in front of her.

"By Kami… we're screwed." Marisa let out… a far cry from her usual boisterous self. Alice was to scared for words, only clinging to Shanghai harder as the little doll tried to do something other then be useless, it's emotionless face betraying its inner thoughts and threats at Yukari for scaring her creator.

"But I will let you go if you can beat me in a duel, after all, you are two of Gensokyo's strongest? Are you not?" Yukari stated, snapping her fingers and returning Marisa and Alice to their former strength. But the fear did not leave them at what Yukari had just done. How powerful a force they had screwed with.

"This is bad… we need a plan." Marisa said quickly, so low only Alice could hear her, or so she thought as Ran caught the conversation with her ears, her mind transmitting their plan to Yukari. "All I got is trap and spark… think we can handle that?"

"At this point, no, but its all we have." Alice mumbled to Marisa, the two of them getting into position as Shanghai floated next to Alice, holding her large sword and waving it threateningly at Yukari, who cocked her head at the semi-sentient doll's antics. 'To think her goal has been to create a sentient doll, and already this one is slowly becoming just that, should be interesting in the future.' Yukari thought looking at Shanghai with interest.

 _BGM:_

Chen and Ran charged at Alice and Marisa, Yukari standing behind them unmoving. Marisa and Alice throwing danamaku at the two shikigami, but the simple shots were dodged as they kept coming. Shanghai flew in front of Alice and Marisa, swinging her sword suddenly at Chen, knocking her off course as the doll engaged her, leaving Ran alone to face the duo.

Alice threw out several dolls with shields, blocking the charging shikigami from getting at the two girls, Marisa throwing a potion bottle over the small wall, it exploding next to Ran, knocking her into the shield wall as it broke away, Marisa charging forward and kicking Ran in the face, sending her sprawling as Alice send the dolls after Ran, to try and pin her down from all sides.

Ran got up before the dolls could get to her and snapped off some quick spells at the dolls, her eyes widening even in her controlled state as the dolls turned red and sped towards her, exploding and knocking Ran out from the massive blast.

Yukari frowned as she witnessed this… this wasn't what they had planned, did they have a backup or were they just that in sync. 'I guess old friendships do last long.' Yukari thought as Chen was thrown across her vision, Shanghai chasing after the B.N.C (ballistic nekomata Chen).

Alice and Marisa now only had Yukari to deal with, and even they seemed to know she could beat them in an instant. But where was the fun in that. Opening a gap behind her it closed on Yukari, effectively making her disappear as Alice and Marisa went back to back, scanning the area for wherever she could have gone.

Yukari appeared underneath them opening a gap to her 'other' pocket dimension, where she kept her stuff, a large train shooting out of it and making a really loud horn sound. Alice and Marisa when wide eyed and looked down as they saw the train shooting up at them, dodging out of the way as a gap opened after they dodged, the train coming from a different gap that kept in the same lane they were in.

For the next few minutes Marisa and Alice would play 'dodge the oncoming train' as Yukari watched with amusement as the two of them kept panicking and dodging the train. Yukari deciding to be a bigger troll, adding in a second train for them to try and dodge, both of the girls panicking at the two oncoming trains.

While Marisa and Alice kept dodging the trains Shanghai was fighting Chen, but to call it a battle was nothing, as without Ran giving her orders and Yukari busy, Chen was as weak as when she had first attacked Alice, the semi-sentient doll easily pummeling the nekomata. To call it a battle was insulting as Chen had curled up into a ball as Shanghai floated above her head, kicking Chen. 'Bad kitty.' Was what Shanghai thought repeatedly at Chen, continuing to kick her into submission.

Marisa and Alice had finally had enough, Mairsa pulling out her Mini-Hakkero and charring it as she dodged, flying next to Alice as she flashed the Hakkero at her. Alice nodding as she recalled Shanghai, the doll had finally stopped kicking the unconscious Chen and floating in front of Marisa as several dolls flew behind her.

"Try this on for size lady! DOLL PRISM SPARK!" Marisa shouted, finding courage as she fired into Shanghai's back, the little doll splitting the master spark into four beams of light once more, splitting them between the supporting dolls as they instead surrounded Marisa, facing outwards on four sizes, each of them firing a weaker master spark in a different color of red, green, blue and yellow, the sparks ripping the trains in half midflight, as the one in front of Marisa fired at Yukari, the gap Youkai frowning and opened a gap behind her, swallowing her as the spark past over her location.

Marisa and Alice panted as they heard a slow clapping behind them, a chill going down their spine as they turned around, seeing Yukari sitting on a gap behind them. "Bravo… I'd expect nothing less then that from the Daughter of Makai and the Evil apprentice." Yukari said in sarcasm, referencing Marisa and Yukari's lives before the spellcard system.

Yukari turned serious for a moment before addressing the two. "If you have used that on anyone else, they would have lost… which you did on my friend Yuyuko." Yukari said, Alice and Marisa going completely white eyed as they feared for their lives. "But you won, so I'll let you out, but word of advice, don't mess with me or my Shikigami again, or try to harm Reimu." Yukari said, Marisa and Alice nodding extremely fast as Yukari gapped them out of the pocket dimension, leaving her alone with two broken trains, two knocked out shikigami, and doll parts, Yukari sighing as she gapped away back home with Ran and Chen, she would need to get some new trains later.

 _End BGM_

Marisa and Alice fell into not the library, but into Vaati's shack, the poor teen only having a few moments to gasp as the two girls landed on him, Cirno having a brief moment of panic as the inside of the shack froze a bit more then usual, dropping the temperature to very low.

"Nice of you to drop in…" Vaati coughed out as he past out from the pain of the two landing on his back. Marisa and Alice panicking a bit as they got off him, Cirno also panicking even more as they checked him over.

Both of them sighed as they felt his back wasn't any worse then usual… not knowing that was because he couldn't feel it much anymore. Getting Cirno to calm down was another matter.

When Alice and Marisa retuned to the Mansion with the knocked out Vaati in tow, they would never express their newfound fear of Yukari, thankfully no one pressed them on it.

 _AN: Welp that was a thing. I told you there would be trains, notice the plural. Also Digital cookie to a guest who guessed the answer was Kamina from Gurren Lagann who was in the 'Art of hot-blooded-ness' book. Next up is the IaMP arc, which will be longer, and more actioned filled. And what's this? And new challenger besides Cirno? You'll find out who later._


	13. Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis Stage1

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _At last the moment I've been waiting for THE IMMATERIAL AND MISSING POWER ARC! I know not a lot of people have played the fighting games, let alone know they exisit, but IaMP was my first Touhou game, and it only got better from there, so to say that I don't want to screw this up is an understatement. And as for our guest star fighter… she'll be showing up very soon, after all, where there is death, the Sanzu needs it's ferry woman._

Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis

(Immaterial and Missing Power)

(Stage 1!)

(Stage Start!)

It had only been a few months after the Missing Spring incident and it had been the fifth feast in fifteen days at the Hakurei Shrine. To say some people were suspicious was an understatement, but everyone had their own way of going about it. Vaati and Cirno had decided to look into it by checking out the strange mist by the Misty Lake. Marisa and Alice had gone separate ways to try and find an answer, Reimu and Sakuya were acting strange, and Meiling and Patchouli had teamed up to find the answers themselves.

But they were far from the only ones searching. Youmu had decided to search around as well, and Remilia had gone out of her way to try and find the answers herself. Yuyuko was just being plain annoying, and a rumor had said that Yukari was in on what was happening. Or at least, that was what Komachi Onozuka had gathered about the major incident resolvers and causers.

The shimigami, and ferry woman of the Sanzu, had decided to get out and about for a bit, better then sitting in her boat all day waiting for someone to die. But since when did everyone have parties every three days? Clearly she wasn't the only one thinking that, if the people out and about were anything to go by.

Now to find out just who to 'press' for information, be more fun then sitting in her boat all day, that's for sure.

Vaati stood on the hill overlooking the Misty Lake, it had become routine for him and Cirno, to just spend some time up here admiring the lake. But they weren't here admiring the sights. He was observing the heavy mist that had formed over the lake, and it hadn't gone away in the past fifteen days.

"I don't get it? What's so important about this?" Cirno asked, not understanding why the mist seemed to be so important. "Cirno, the mist is just hanging here… like it's waiting for something. Don't you notice that it's been here for two weeks whenever we leave for one of the parties." Vaati said to Cirno, coughing a little bit as Cirno stated thinking.

"Actually I was thinking about why we keep going to the parties… we never get invited, so why do we just go?" Cirno asked. Now Vaati himself had more questions… he hadn't realized that… times of just being expected to go someone like the mansion must have dulled him a bit.

"You know… I didn't notice that. Good mind Cirno." Vaati said, rubbing Cirno's hair as she giggled. Vaati had recently changed his outfit again, despite it being summer he was still wearing the robe from winter, as well as a white long sleeved shirt under it and the pair of grey sweatpants, he had however taken off his hat, and changed it out for one he had found in his drawer. A simple pure black fedora, he had no idea why it was there but he liked it.

Cirno however had also gone through a few changes, her wings had gotten slightly larger, still floating off her back as six icicles. She had however found a pair of black gloves in Vaati's drawer that fit her hands, and used them as a way to get a better grip on her sword when she froze it.

As the two of them observed the lake they saw someone flying over it. Meiling had left the mansion as Patchouli had started investigating through her books, so Meiling was the errand girl. Landing nearby Vaati and Cirno she walked up to the duo.

"How's it going you two? Investigating doing well?" Meiling asked, not bothering to look at the duo as she looked out over the lake with them. "So far all we've got is this mist that hasn't left and the fact that no invitations are being sent out for these parties, everyone just seems to go to them." Vaati coughed out.

The trio stood there in silence for a moment before Meiling opened her mouth. "It's been a while since you two have come over, mind a spar?" Meiling asked, Cirno smirking at what she had asked. "Why just a spar?"

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Meiling's Theme: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ~Remix_

Vaati stood atop the hill, this time sighing and shaking his head as down by the shore Cirno and Meiling stood across from each other, both of them in position to fight. Cirno with her sword frozen, a bandage wrapped around the sword having been used to repair the broken blade as she flash froze it into her large blade. Meiling hitting her fist into her palm before getting back into positon.

"Round One! ENGAGE!" Vaati yelled, coughing afterwards as Cirno and Meiling shot at each other. Cirno swung her sword at Meiling, the martial artist gate keeper jumping and landing on the blade with one foot, giving a quick jab kick to Cirno's head before jumping off the blade as Cirno reeled, sliding under the giant blade and hitting it dead center, sending the blade flying… towards Vaati.

Vaati yelped as he dropped to the dirt, the blade of ice flying over his head as he lay there for a moment, before getting up and glaring at the two fighters. Not that either of them noticed his glare from their fight.

Cirno had quickly formed a new sword and swung down at Meiling, the martial artist rolling out of the way and jumping back up, and over Cirno, slamming her foot into her back. Cirno was sent flying into a nearby tree, her blade ending up embedded into the tree next to her.

The ice fairy recovered quickly, pulling herself out of the tree and spitting out a few bits of wood, grabbing her ice sword and forming a new one, dashing at Meiling as she stood ready to counter. Cirno thrust her swords forward as Meiling grabbed one of them.

The hand Meiling had used to grab the sword froze, Cirno having baited her counter to weaken her, now down a hand Cirno dropped one of her swords, using the other to hit Meiling to send her flying.

Flying after the martial artist while she was dazed Cirno slammed her sword into Meiling again, sending her flying back down at high speeds. Meiling recovered midair and formed a ball of Ki in her hand, Cirno flying at her as she threw it.

Cirno brought her sword down in a slash, slicing the ball in two as it past her, the halves exploding into brilliant blue light as Cirno sped at Meiling, the martial artist now on the defensive as she grabbed power in her unfrozen hand. As Cirno reached Meiling she slashed downwards, Meiling using her unfrozen hand to attack.

The sword and fist collided, a shockwave of Rainbow light and the sound of shattering ice showing Meiling had hit Cirno's sword, having her other arm frozen in the process for the cost of breaking Cirno's greatest offense and defense, her large sword, if only for a moment, but it was all she needed.

Meiling slammed her foot into Cirno, sending the weaponless fairy flying as she sped past the flying fairy, using her frozen arms she slammed them into Cirno, the ice shattering as she hit Cirno's back, sending the fairy sprawling into the dirt, leaving a crater as she shook her head from the hit.

"Round one to Meiling, you'll get her in the next one Cirno." Vaati said, encouraging his friend in a brotherly manner. Cirno got got up and looked at Vaati, smiling at him as Meiling landed. Grabbing the sword she had left from earlier on the ground Cirno held it out in front of her, ready for the next round.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Cirno's Theme: Beloved Tomboyish Daughter ~Remix_

Cirno and Meiling stood off once again, Meiling standing sideways with her arm out, her hand open as she playfully taunted Cirno, the Ice fairy deciding to taunt herself, spinning her sword before setting the massive thing on her shoulder, slightly unbalancing herself.

"Round two! ENGAGE!" Vaati yelled, once again going back to coughing as the two shot at each other again, Cirno going for an overhead swing. Meiling had power in her fist, ready to try her trick again. But then Cirno dropped the sword as she and Meiling were about to collide, Meiling hitting the sword and shattering it anyway as Cirno formed a new one, slamming it into Meiling's side as she realized her mistake.

Meiling was sent flying sideways, into the mist and into the lake. Coughing up water as she flew back out she flew at Cirno, who brought up her sword to block it. The high speed punch shattered the sword and hit Cirno, sending her flying… right at Vaati.

"Bollocks…" Was all he had time to say as Cirno slammed into him, knocking both off them down the back of the hill as Meiling's eyes went wide, running over to help.

As Meiling got to the top of the hill she saw both Vaati and Cirno knocked out, thankfully unharmed. Lifting Up Vaati carefully Meiling knew that Patchouli would need their help later, better to have strength in numbers after all.

Flying towards the mansion, carrying Cirno and Vaati see didn't notice as a little girl with horns formed on the hill, laughing her butt off at what had just happened before disappearing again, turning into mist.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Sakuya's Theme:_ _Lunar Clock-Luna Dial ~2º Remix_

Patchouli was in the library, reading her books as she tried to find something, anything related to the incident. Sakuya had been acting strange all week, so she had started by looking over any books she could find relating to this. To which she couldn't find any… strangely all her books on Gensokyo's history and Oni were missing… and she had a hunch she knew who had taken them.

Patchouli called for Sakuya, using magic to clear a space in the library, Sakuya had been more aggressive lately, so this could easily devolve into a fight, and she wanted to be ready. Sakuya appeared seconds later, emotionless as ever during her duties.

"You called lady Patchouli?" Sakuya asked, her fingers flicking towards her pockets as if she'd be caught. This did not escape Patchouli's notice, but she pretended not to notice. "It has come to my attention that several books are missing from the library." Patchouli started.

"You remember the rat witch? She must have taken them." Sakuya said, pinning the blame on Marisa. "I highly doubt that she would have taken these very specific books, after all they are missing from key points all over the library, and all of them on one subject." Patchouli said, a loud explosion going off in the distance of the library, the usual loud laughter of Marisa being heard.

'At least I'll have back up in case things go wrong.' Patchouli thought as Sakuya spoke. "What books are missing? Perhaps the fairies misplaced them." She said, Patchouli narrowing her eyes at Sakuya. She never just ignored Marisa like that, keeping out intruders was a higher priority then dealing with her.

"The fairy maids are many things but the ones in library are lead by Koakuma, who I have made sure has memorized were every books goes, so I ask this Sakuya." Patchouli said, holding her book to her side, tensing up as she asked the hair trigger question. "Where are all the books on Oni."

That one statement had Sakuya flinging knives at her, Patchouli putting up a barrier to stop them. The knives hit the barrier, falling and disappearing as Sakuya dashed at Patchouli. Dropping her barrier, she swung her book hard. A blunt tactic, but one that sent Sakuya flying with the magic infused tome, sending her crashing into a book case.

Patchouli didn't let up, sending out small balls of fire that homed in on Sakuya as she got up, following up with a spray of water. The maid was kept down by the torrent and flames, pinned against the book case before teleporting. Patchouli looked around, trying to stay aware as she felt a small breeze behind her. Whipping around she found an array of knives having been thrown at her back, not having the time to throw up a barrier she braced. The (thankfully) danamaku knives hitting her and stunning her for a moment.

Sakuya took advantage of that moment to appear, stabbing at Patchouli with a knife, but the witch dodged to the side, but only enough to avoid getting stabbed as the knife grazed her side. Sakuya trying again, but running up against a quick barrier Patchouli had thrown up.

A loud explosion going off in the distance of the library, Patchouli quickly realized she needed to get Marisa' attention as Sakuya kept stabbing at her barrier. Opening her book and muttering a spell a large blue circle formed underneath her and Sakuya, crystals of ice forming and shooting out of the ground and into the massive library, above the shelves.

As Marisa was shooting down fairies and trying to escape with her newfound bounty of books she saw the large pillar of ice crystals shooting up into the sky before it faded. Doing a quick fly by she saw Patchouli barely holding out against Sakuya.

Glaring Marisa jumped off her broom, grabbing it and putting it on her back as she landed hard behind Sakuya, the maid turning around and seeing the magician there. "How you doing?" Marisa asked nonchalantly, Sakuya responding with throwing knives.

 _BGM:_ _彩音 ～_ _xi-on_ _\- Magus Night_

Marisa dodged the knives as Sakuya switched from attacking Patchouli to attacking her. Marisa pulling her broom out from behind her and smacking the rather off maid. She wasn't normally like this, normally she would be stopping time and flinging knives everywhere, but she was currently just rushing at them and trying to stab them.

Sakuya caught herself from being smacked, only for a group of fire balls from Patchouli to home in on her. The maid was sent sprawling, down but not out as she disappeared again, Marisa and Patchouli going back to back. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she's gone crazy?" Marisa asked. "I hadn't noticed, but seriously she's taken out some very specific books and hidden them, and I think they are important to the investigation." Patchouli said as she put up a barrier to block some knives that had been thrown at them from the darkness, Marisa firing in that direction with a few magic missiles.

"Funny thing, I checked in on Reimu at the party yesterday and she was acting all weird as well. Not like Sakuya is, but like she was hiding something." Marisa said, as she grabbed Patchouli and pulled her down to the floor with her, knives passing over the two of them.

"That's it I've had enough of this, Patchouli, stay down." Marisa said, getting up as Sakuya appeared in front of her, Patchouli scrambling to get out of the way as the two settled into position across from each other in the box space of the library that Patchouli had cleared out earlier.

Sakuya pulled out several knives, setting them between her fingers like claws, her currently red eyes glaring down Marisa. Marisa pulled out a bottle and gathered some magic in her hand.

On an unspoken signal the two charged at each other, Marisa dodging Sakuya's swipes before sliding under her, leaving the bottle on the floor, which exploded, sending Sakuya skyward. Holding her hand out she fired off a trio of magic missiles that hit Sakuya in midair, sending her higher.

Marisa then hoped on her broom and flew after Sakuya, who righted herself in midair and launched at Marisa. Marisa flipped on her broom, going under Sakuya as she tried to swipe at her, pulling throwing out an orb of green energy that homed in on Sakuya, the maid getting caught in the explosion as Marisa stuck her Hakkero in her broom's bristles.

Pulling out a pair of bottles she surfed on her broom, going over Sakuya a dropping one of the bottles, which exploded, sending the feral acting maid flying. The mini Hakkero in Marisa's broom going off, firing a Master Spark out the back as Marisa griped her broom with one hand and the second bottle in the other.

The speeding magician slammed into Sakuya, catching her on the end of the broom as they sped in a straight line though the library. Sakuya's mouth caught open as Marisa pulled the top off the bottle, shoving it into Sakuya's mouth and forcing her to down the contents of the sleep potion.

The Maid past out from the combined effort of pain and potion, Marisa slowing down and pulling her Hakkero out of her broom as she flew with the unconscious maid over to Patchouli, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor.

 _End BGM_

"You said she had taken some books right?" Marisa said, ruffling through Sakuya's pockets, the maid in no position to object. "What's more worrying is how she was acting. She was deflecting blame onto you and fairies for the disappearance of the books, but her lies were absolutely terrible, which is odd considering she does that more often the you do." Patchouli said.

"Well excuse me Patchy." Marisa said, shortening Patchouli's name as she pulled a book out of Sakuya's outfit. "This the one?" Marisa said, holding out the book. Patchouli grabbed it from Marisa, looking the title over before looking into it. "This is one of them, but the others are missing. It's a book on Oni."

"Why would Sakuya take a book on… Oni…" Marisa said before grabbing the book, flipping through it until coming to a page that showed a dense mist, the same type of mist currently covering the Misty Lake.

"Marisa how did you?" Patchouli asked. "Think about it, she took a book on Oni right, I have a few of those, and I recognized the title, I couldn't remember it for a moment but it said that this Mist." Marisa said, pointing at the picture. "Is associated with one of the four Oni Devas, but it doesn't say which."

"That's the same mist covering the lake." Patchouli said, realizing something. "That would mean that the culprit is not only an oni, but one of the four Devas of the mountain." Patchouli said, grabbing the book and flipping through it. "It says the mist has been known to cause extreme aggressiveness and Oni like qualities in some individuals… which have been reported to may or may not have been controlled by the oni deva." Patchouli said, looking up the mist's qualities.

"Uh let's see, extremely aggressive, bad liar, not using her powers and instead trying to stab us." Marisa said, listing off the things Sakuya had done sarcastically. "You said Reimu was acting strange too, right?" Patchouli asked, Marisa going wide eyed for a moment.

"That's not good." Not good was an understatement, miss floaty britches under the control of an oni was probably the worst thing. "That's an understatement." Someone said, Patchouli and Marisa turning to see Meiling carrying Vaati over her shoulder and Cirno by her dress.

"I caught most of it, so no need to tell me, but I think these two are going to be out for a while." Meiling said, laying Vaati and Cirno on the floor. "You went a bit to far didn't you?" Patchouli asked, Meiling looking down for a second. "More like I accidently knocked Cirno into Vaati." Meiling mubbled.

"Enough about that. We need a plan." Marisa said, as the three of them go down to discussing what they should do.

Meanwhile Youmu was walking around the Forest of Magic, looking for something on Yuyuko's orders. Someone had shown up and Yuyuko had wanted to see who she was. "Looking for someone?" A voice asked, Youmu turning and seeing a Pink haired girl laying on a branch, holding a scythe in one hand.

"I am looking for someone yes, but no idea who." Youmu said, putting her hand on her sword. "Well I'm kinda new around her, so I guess you might be looking for me." The girl said, jumping down from the tree and laying her scythe across her shoulders, putting her hands behind her head.

"You're a shimigami." Youmu stated, glaring at the girl. "More then just that little lady, I'm the one who ferries souls across the Sanzu, name's Komachi, and you're a Konpaku" Komachi said.

"How do you know my last name?" Youmu asked. Komachi took her scythe off her shoulders and pointed it at the ghostly orb floating around Youmu. "Your ghost half, plain as day."

"I have been ordered by lady Yuyuko to find and test the new arrival, and with your admittance that is you, I ask that we duel." Youmu said, drawing her sword and setting it by her hip, her Ghost half flying away as to avoid getting reaped.

"Your funeral." Komachi said nonchalantly, spinning her scythe around before setting it face upwards, dragging on the ground.

 _BGM:_

Youmu ran at Komachi, intending to get the first strike in. Swinging her sword at the shimigami in a diagonal slice she wasn't fazed as the girl didn't even move. Just as she was about to hit Komachi her scythe was blocking her sword, having been caught but the scythe.

Youmu went blank for a moment at how fast Komachi he moved, Komachi shoulder tackling her and then holding coins between her fingers as Youmu got up, throwing them in an arc.

The heavy metal coins were blocked by Youmu, but not without some difficulty. Gritting her teeth Youmu stared at the shimigami as she placed her scythe on her shoulders, not even caring. Running at the shimigami she repeated her first move, disappearing at the last second and appearing behind Komachi as her scythe had moved to block what she thought was going to be a frontal slash, the swing coming from behind and ripping her clothing as Komachi jumped out of the way, throwing more coins before landing and dashing at Youmu, now the fight was on.

Youmu deflected the coins back at Komachi, the shimigami catching them seamlessly as she continued her charge at Youmu, swinging her scythe downwards. Youmu blocked as she tried to hold back the scythe. The two girls struggled against each other for a moment before they both pulls away.

Komachi started swinging her scythe deftly, spinning it as Youmu was forced to block the mad swings, deflecting one but Komachi just rolled with it, changing her momentum with the deflection to use it as a horizontal swing.

Youmu pulled away just in time before the swing could cleave her, but she got grazed on the chest, tearing her green dress. Behind in the trees her ghost half had turned into a double of Youmu, the double rushing out of the trees to swing at Komachi.

Komachi rolled with it and dodged out of the way as both Youmu and her double slashed at her together, ducking and spinning her scythe above her to deflect the swords, both Youmu and her double being caught off guard by it as Komachi jumped high, throwing a shower of coins below her.

Youmu and her double dodged out of the way, Komachi landing gracefully nearby as Youmu began charging power, her double rushing at Komachi to buy time for Youmu. Trying for a horizontal slash the double swung at Komachi, who used the handle of her scythe to block the blow. In one quick motion Komachi had pulled herself away, leaving the double to stumble for a moment as Komachi threw coins at it, the heavy metal coins knocking the double down, but it got right back up as Youmu finished charging her magic, a second copy of her forming as all three Youmus stood by each other, outnumbering Komachi.

"Your pretty good, but not good enough." Komachi said as she slammed the butt of her scythe into the ground, causing a shockwave of energy that knocked the doubles of Youmu down, but Youmu herself rushed at Komachi.

Komachi parried Youmu's strike, knocking her back as she grabbed Youmu by the shoulder and threw her at her doubles, knocking the three of them over. Spinning her scythe behind her Komachi swung it forward, releasing a wave of spinning energy that spit out purple sprits Youmu and her clones scattering to get out of the way.

Komachi moved on the second clone, deciding to make an example she took a swing at the clone, cutting through it, but not cleaving it in half as a purple flame rose from the stunned clone, Komachi swing downward, slicing the flame and the clone in half vertically.

Youmu and her double watched as the clone dissolved, Komachi having 'reaped' it, setting her scythe on her shoulder she held her other hand out, making just daring for Youmu to come at her.

Neither halves of Youmu dared to do anything, fearing the reaper they had stirred. Sheathing her sword Youmu's double turning back into her ghost half. Youmu placing her hand on her blade for one final strike, one that would more then likely fail.

"You done? Now can I ask you some question's half ghost?" Komachi asked as Youmu disappeared. Komachi didn't look fazed as she looked around her, trying to find where the half-ghost girl had gone.

In an instant it all went to hell as Youmu appeared right in front of her, slashing at lightning speed, to fast for Komachi to block, knocking her into the air. And that second was all Youmu needed.

At lightning speeds Youmu slashed from all directions, almost all at once on Komachi. The shimigami's clothing getting wreck as she tried to hold onto consciousness as the slashes finished, Komachi hang their, covered in cuts, bleeding and her clothing torn fro a moment, just trying to hang on to consciousness. But then Youmu appeared directly under her, slashing up and taking Komachi high into the sky before stopping, speeding down to the ground and landing in a crouch as Komachi's unconscious body fell to the dirt, leaving a crater.

Youmu stood there panting heavily for while she started walking off, body falling to her knees and passing out from her Slash of Eternity. The two girls knocked out in the clearing, neither having won the battle.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: I know that I promised 5000 words, but I think THREE badass fights should do for now. Meiling vs Cirno, Patchouli and Marisa vs Psycho Sakuya, and Youmu vs Komachi. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this first part of the Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis arc._


	14. Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis Stage2

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN_

 _Without further ado_

 _Let the Gates Open_

Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis

(Immaterial and Missing Power)

(Part 2)

(Stage Start!)

Alice was at the Hakurei Shrine, having split off with Marisa to press Reimu for anything she could get out of her. Marisa had told her Reimu had been acting strange for the past two weeks, like she wasn't acting like Reimu, whatever that meant.

'Then again she knows Reimu far better then I do.' Alice thought as she neared the shrine. Reimu on the front porch of it sweeping. She landed on the stone path leading up to the shrine, Reimu noticing her as she stopped sweeping. "Hello Alice, what are you doing here?" Reimu asked, wondering why Alice had stopped by.

"I've come to ask about the feasts, or rather why there are so many of them?" Alice asked, trying to so if she could gently prod into Reimu with light questioning. "There's nothing strange about the feasts, the only issue I have is that I have to clean up the shrine afterwards." Reimu said.

THAT one sentence, even for her first question hit something very obvious, pretty much a fact about Gensokyo, if something didn't involve an incident Reimu was easily one of the most lazy people in Gensokyo. She would spend her time lazing about the shrine, and general doing anything that usually was not productive if Gensokyo as a whole wasn't threatened or involved.

But the real kicker was that she said she wasn't bothered by the feasts. Alice had known Reimu for a long time, and Reimu wasn't one to just up and allow people to have feasts for just any old occasion at her shrine. 'Guess I do know Reimu better then I thought.' Alice thought as she looked closer at Reimu. Her eyes going slightly wide as she noticed something new about Reimu's face.

It was slightly, ever so slightly in a glazed over look… just like Ran and Chen had. But Reimu was the shrine maiden of a youkai HUNTING shrine, but it was by Yukari's own admission she had assisted Reimu, that she kinda cared about her.

'Does that mean Reimu?' Alice thought her mind wandering as Reimu glared at her. "You going to say something or what?" Reimu asked, now that sentence was pure Reimu. 'Maybe Yukari has some sort of mental suggestion in Reimu? But I sure wouldn't want to ask her myself.' Alice thought, shuddering slightly at the thought of encountering Yukari again.

"Reimu there isn't anything wrong with people using your shrine for these feasts?" Alice asked, looking as Reimu's look slightly glazed over again. "No, why are you asking these questions Alice?" Reimu said, her look unglazing as she glared at Alice.

'Jig's up.' Alice thought. "You haven't been yourself lately Reimu, and you've just proven that to me, now I have to go." Alice said, turning around and trying to walk out of the gate to the shrine, hitting a barrier.

Turning around Alice saw Reimu with her look completely glazed over, flecks of purple in her eyes as the one thing she didn't want to happen, happened. A Gap opening up above Reimu, and out came the woman that now pretty much haunted her nightmares. Yukari.

"My, my such a noisy little magician? Did you miss me?" Yukari said, flashing a smug grin as Alice backed up as far as she could, hitting the barrier that was keeping her trapped in the shrine.

Alice had half a million things going through her head, like fear, wondering just what Yukari was doing here, and just WHAT had she done to Reimu! "What… what have you done to Reimu?" Alice sputtered out in fear, if she wasn't in so much fear, she would have slapped herself for asking such a question.

Yukari closed her eyes and sighed, looking at the magician before her, watching her squirm. "Call it a precaution, eventually Reimu's duty as shrine maiden will end, and when that does well, I'll let you figure that out if you can, but call this a test drive." Yukari said, sounding smug and calming at the same time.

"A… A test drive… of what?" Alice sputtered out. Yukari once again flashed her smug little grin. "Many things, but most importantly, seeing if you and your little friends are worthy, and how Reimu is coming along." Yukari said as she disappeared, but the glazed look remaining on Reimu's face.

Reimu walked off the shrine's porch, drawing her purification rod. "Lady Yukari says if you can beat me, you shall be let go." Reimu said in a glazed over tone, like it wasn't her talking at all. "Reimu…" Alice muttered, fearing for her friend as Shanghai floated out of Alice's storage, already holding a rather large sword as the semi-sentient doll floated before it's creator.

Alice got into position opposite of Reimu holding her Grimoire alongside keeping her spare hand in her pocket, ready to throw out dolls at a moment's notice.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio-Dream Battle ~Remix_

Reimu threw out a array of ofuda, Shanghai floating out of the way as Alice erected a barrier with help from some dolls to defend herself from the amulets. Shanghai flying at Reimu with the sword as large as she was as Alice threw out a small wall of dolls with muskets.

Reimu dodged the swings from Shanghai's sword, before smacking the doll out of the way, Alice using the moment to fire her own shoots alongside the miniature wall of danamaku that her musket wielding dolls shot.

Reimu looked at the wall for a moment before a gap like Yukari's opened up behind her, swallowing the shrine maiden as the bullets past her location and she reappeared from a new gap above Alice.

Alice looked up and saw Reimu, directing her dolls to fire as Reimu dodged the high speed shots, Alice throwing out more and more dolls to cover herself, she wasn't taking any chances. Not after last time.

Reimu had staring down no less then fifty dolls, plus Shanghai and Alice herself, the emotionless expression on her face betraying the inner calculation from Yukari. 'No openings… all sides covered, zero percent chance of breaching at current power, permission to release limit.' Reimu thought to Yukari. 'No, this is a test, if she can not beat you at your current level of power, then there is no hope.' Yukari thought to Reimu.

Reimu wouldn't remember any of this afterwards as Yukari started running calculations in her head, literally HER head. Reimu held her hand above her head, pouring power into an orb that formed above her head, a large Yin-Yang ball that quickly grew to tremendous size.

'Throw it, if she's can't stop this monster, then she is not ready.' Yukari thought to Reimu, watching through one of her gaps at the fight.

Alice herself was trying to remain calm as she saw the large orb above Reimu's head, the one she reserved to basically obliterate Youkai… which didn't help since Alice herself was one. Her current supply of dolls wouldn't be able to withstand it. So she would have to get creative if she wanted to win.

Forming her dolls into a bowl shape she watched as the thrown orb advanced on her, as she commanded her dolls to prepare to, if not stop, to deflect the orb. All the dolls had dropped their weapons as they held out their tiny arms to try and catch the orb as one.

When the orb hit the bowl of dolls, it was very obvious that the orb was winning, her dolls struggling against the power. But sending it back wasn't the plan as she redirected the orb towards the side, sending it flying elsewhere as she recalled her dolls, Reimu floating down to the ground as the large orb exploded off to the side, drawing a pair of senbon from her robes.

Alice grimaced as she pulled one of her doll's lance's out of her robes, she was far from the best at close quarters combat. But she didn't have to fight fairly. Shanghai floating behind her as a doll with a shield and a doll with a bow orbited around her, two dolls with swords in front of her as she prepared to clash with Reimu.

In a flash the puppeteer and the Shrine maiden clashed, her two dolls with swords stopping Reimu's senbon as she jabbed her lance at Reimu. The shrine maiden rolling away and disappearing as her shield doll floated above her, stopping Reimu's attempted dropkick as Shanghai jabbed her own lance at Reimu.

Reimu herself parried the lance as she tried to stab Shanghai, the little doll floating just outside her reach as the two sword dolls, directed by Alice, swung their blades at Reimu in an x formation. Reimu lifting up her other arm to stop the two dolls with her senbon, the swords and metal rod causing sparks as they clashed from the friction, but with Reimu occupied on all sides, the bow doll nocked an arrow on Alice's command, firing at Reimu's exposed back.

What should have been a direct hit didn't connect as a gap opened behind Reimu, the arrow flying in as a gap opened next to the sword dolls, the arrow flying out and crashing into them, Reimu stabbing the stunned dolls with her senbon, sending them flying. Shanghai herself tried to duel with Reimu's other arm, but Reimu stabbed at her, forcing her back as she stabbed her other senbon into the shield, throwing an ofuda at the archer doll, knocking it out of the air.

Stomping the senbon she had stabbed into the doll's shield the shield shattered, and senbon going into the doll. Reimu's emotionless eyes widening as the doll grabbed her senbon before glowing red, exploding and blasting Reimu away from Alice and blowing up her senbon with it.

Alice glared at Reimu as she got up from the explosion, her white and red robes smoking slightly from the blast as flecks of unlighted gunpowder lay on her clothing in small black spots. Yukari herself noticing the doll's own volition in exploding instead of retreating like a normal doll did. Having sacrificed itself to save it's creator and get the space she needed between Alice and Reimu.

'Does she not realize that her creations are gaining their own sense of self?' Yukari wondered absent mindedly as Alice sent out more dolls as Reimu pulled out a new senbon to replace the one the doll had blown up.

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]-Alice's Theme: Doll Judgment ~ 2ºRemix_

Alice and her army stood opposite of Reimu once more, Shanghai at the front as Alice lead from the back, like the commander she was. Commanding her dolls forward Shanghai and the first wave charged at Reimu, a second wave of archer dolls firing on Alice's command.

Reimu herself put up a barrier above her to stop the hail of arrows as Shanghai engaged Reimu, her squad of dolls surrounding her with their lanes, spinning in tandem to close off Reimu, using her own barrier against her to keep her fly flying off. Shanghai herself was dueling with her sword against senbon, Reimu striking with hard force, but the small doll refused to budge as sparks flew from enchanted metal on purified metal, more dolls enclosing on Reimu as Alice herself walked closer to Reimu, stopping for a moment to grab the remains of the doll that had sacrificed itself to give her this opening.

With the spinning dolls cutting into her clothing and Shanghai now being assisted by other sword dolls, and with shield dolls forming a dome over the arena, Reimu was being pelted on all sides, on the verge of passing out as she fell to her knees, using a senbon to keep from completely falling.

Alice walked up to Reimu, her dolls parting the way to allow their creator to advance on the beaten Reimu. Lifting Reimu's chin and staring into her emotionless eyes Alice spoke. "I've done my research Yukari, and I know you can hear me, Reimu has lost now release my friend now!" Alice threatened, knowing full well what Yukari could do to her, but something drove her more then fear.

She was a Magician, a youkai, she was supposed to inspire fear, and if she fell prey to it then what was she, she would not stand idle in fear as someone took control of her old friend, and she would not allow it.

Yukari seemed to comply as emotion returned to Reimu's eyes before they closed, Reimu passing out from the pain of battle. Having her dolls carry her into the shrine and lay her down on her hammock Alice left with her army following her as the barrier dropped. Not noticing as Yukari gapped into the shrine to see Reimu again.

Yukari looked at the unconscious shrine maiden before opening a gap to sit next to her as she lay in bed. She had never really cared for the Hakurei shrine maiden before, not until the massacre that left the young Reimu alone in the world, as the very last Hakurei. The worst bit was the massacre wasn't done by Youkai.

It was done by humans, and blamed on Youkai. For the people feared the Hakurei as much as they feared Youkai, and while the youkai were to powerful, the spiteful people could still take their wrath out on their unknown protectors.

Yukari had saved Reimu that day, having driven off the spiteful villagers herself that day to save her, occasionally dropping in to help Reimu grow and learn. But she knew Reimu didn't remember those early years. Laying her hand on Reimu's head she closed her eyes and teleported away. She wouldn't let the one human she cared about fall after all.

 _BGM: End_

Back at the library Vaati and Cirno had regained consciousness, while Sakuya had been frozen afterwards for good measure. "So… the mist is the cause of an oni?" Vaati asked, trying to wrap his head around how a demon normally associated with hell… was making mist.

"Actually one of the four devas of the mountain, to be more specific, the big mountain over in the distance outside." Marisa said, referring to Youkai mountain… not aware no one in the room had actually been there but her.

"Yeah… let's go with that. But we need a plan on how to deal with this." Patchouli said referring to the mist. "I say we wait for the oni to show up, and do the usual." Cirno said, hitting her fist into her palm.

"Cirno, the Oni are strong in their own right that a normal one could throw Meiling around like a balloon, and the four deva are the strongest of Oni." Patchouli pointed out, not fazing Cirno in the slightest.

"Then why don't we bring Flan along then, she could help." Cirno said, everyone else in the room going blank eyed at the suggestion. They wanted to stop the Oni… not blow her up. "I think we'll sit on that one as a last resort." Vaati coughed out, speaking for everyone.

"Well what else we got?" Meiling asked, everyone else wondering for a moment before having their own reactions. Vaati sneezed, Patchouli coughed a little bit and Marisa just plain shrugged. Meiling sighed as she got up from her seat and started walking away. "I'll going to check on Remilia, she needs to know what's going on with Sakuya." Meiling said as the others got down to trying to plan.

As Meiling exited the library a large amount of fairies flew past her, panicking. "It's always something." Running past the fairies and into the foyer. Expecting Flandre she blinked as she saw just who had entered to foyer.

In foyer, holding a fairy by the neck was a tall blonde girl, taller then Meiling herself, her hair went down to her back, and she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, as well as a large blue skirt with red trimming. But what made Meiling reel back in shock was what was on her head. Prodding from her forehead… was a single large red horn.

"Oni…" Meiling muttered as the girl turned toward her, throwing her captive fairy at a wall, causing it to explode. "Hey, you seen Sukia anywhere? I heard she was around." The girl asked.

"Who's Sukia?" Meiling asked, sizing up the girl. Feeling a slight pang of jealousy as she noticed her breasts were just slightly larger then her own. "Short girl, two giant horns poking out of her head? Ring any bells?" The girl asked.

"She's an Oni right?" Meiling asked, connecting the dots, she wasn't as fast as Vaati, Patchouli or Marisa, but she wasn't stupid. "Yeah, seen her?" Meiling walked over to the door at the girl's question, noticing it had been punched straight off it's hinges, before pointing at the misty sky outside.

"Something tells me that she's got something to do with this mist, doesn't she?" Meiling asked. "Stop asking roundabout questions and tell me, or am I going to have to beat the answers out of you." The Oni said.

"I feel like this is karma for accidently hitting Vaati with Cirno." Meiling muttered. "Fine then, but before we fight, tell me your name." Meiling said, getting into a position that she would be able to best deflect and redirect blows from. "Name's Yuugi, and your in for a world of pain." Yuugi said as she pumped her fists by her side.

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]- Yuugi's Theme: A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt Ooe ~ 3ºRemix_

Yuugi attacked first, swinging hard at Meiling, who ducked as kicked Yuugi's arm, gasping in shock as it didn't even budge. "Did you really think that would work against a Deva?" Yuugi asked, before kicking Meiling and sending her slamming into a wall, leaving a large indent as she fell out of it.

"Had enough?" Yuugi asked, slowly walking towards Meiling, who got up and back into positon. "It's my duty as gate keeper to keep intruders out. And you qualify." Meiling said, before gathering power into her fist and swinging it at Yuugi who just stood there and took it at the blow hit her face, actually making her head tilt a bit.

"Nice to see you're not all talk. This is gonna be fun." Yuugi said as she grabbed Meiling's arm, throwing her other her shoulder. Meiling put her legs behind her, landing on a wall hard enough for it to crack. Yuugi dashing at Meiling who jumped over the Oni.

Concentrating power into her fist Meiling Ran up behind Yuugi, who turned around and punched downwards and Meiling punch up, their fists meeting and a large shockwave that sent both Meiling and Yuugi flying. Meiling out the door, and Yuugi into the wall.

Getting up from the shockwave Meiling watched as Yuugi walked out the front door, cracking her neck and her knuckles while walking out into the garden. Meiling ran at Yuugi, about to punch her as Yuugi raised her arm to block, before slamming her foot down, and causing a shockwave on the ground that slightly shock Yuugi, before slamming her empowered fist straight into Yuugi's gut, sending her back a few feet.

Yuugi however responded by dashing at Meiling, slamming her fist into Meiling's gut and sending her fly, waiting for her to come back down before punching Meiling on the way down, sending her flying into the wall surrounding the mansion.

Meiling slowly pulled herself out of the wall, Yuugi walking slowly towards her. "Your pretty good, not many can say they've managed to make me flinch from a physical blow." Yuugi said as she walked up to Meiling, Pulling her out of the wall by her neck.

Meiling struggled for air as she put her hands to the one Yuugi was holding to her neck, trying to pull her hand off. "I'm going to ask you again, where is…" Yuugi didn't get to finish her sentence as a blast of water magic hit her from behind, causing her to drop Meiling, who gasped for air.

Floating in the air was Vaati, who was breathing hard from his sickness, coughing a bit as he floated there a few inches off the ground. "Kid, you just signed your death warrant." Yuugi said as she started walking towards Vaati, Meiling getting up behind her and gathering all the power she could into her fist.

 _BGM: Touhou Remix P.90 (Techno Rock) Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea_

"Sorry but he's suffered enough pain." Meiling said, Yuugi turning around as Meiling Slammed her fist into the ground, causing a large Rainbow colored shockwave to explode a few inches from Yuugi, lifting her off the ground a few inches.

And those inches were all Meiling needed as she transitioned from a punch to a kick, jumping up and slamming her foot into Yuugi with a explosion of power. The Oni being sent back a few feet as Vaati floated out of the way. Meiling running at Yuugi and slamming her foot down even harder then she had punched the ground, sending Yuugi up just high enough for Meiling to shoulder tackle her higher, before releasing all the pent up energy in her fist to slam the falling Yuugi in the head, the large rainbow shockwave going outwards and Yuugi flew even higher.

Yuugi was falling with a lot of force, But Meiling gathered the last of her power into her fist, Vaati floating next to her charging a spell of his own as Yuugi fell. Time seemed to slow as Meiling speed past the falling Yuugi, the oni hanging there for a moment as a rainbow light emitted from the point of Impact Meiling had made, Vaati blasting her with a moon spell, sending the Oni flying back into the mansion, and straight into a wall hard enough to leave an indent.

"Thanks for the save, but what are you doing here?" Meiling asked to Vaati. "Heard the explosions, I lost so I had to come check." Vaati coughed out as he fell to his knees, having used most of his magic to Blast Yuugi. "Easy there, don't want you to die on us." Meiling said, holding Vaati up as Yuugi pulled herself out of the wall, laughing as she walked out of the mansion to Vaati and Meiling.

"No one's managed to do that in a long time, and their usually an oni, the magic was a cheap trick, but you only did two blasts." Yuugi said, complementing the two. "What's your names?" Yuugi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Meiling, and this sick guy right here is Vaati." Meiling said, Vaati wheezing a little bit in response. "Your sick and you managed to do that? Impressive." Yuugi said, dusting herself off. "Now then either of you know where Sukia is?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, I think this mist might have something to do with her." Meiling said, Vaati coughing as he tried to ask his own question. "I'm sorry what?"

"Think about it, all these parties, the mist. Oni are heavy drinkers and partiers so what would one do if she could party all the time? Sukia must be controlling the mist, making everyone gather for these parties." Meiling said. Vaati staring at her in shock at what she had just said.

"Nice guess… don't know why I didn't think of that, so now I have to go find her in this misty mess. Well, nice fighting ya, let's do it again sometime." Yuugi said, walking towards the gate before punching it off it's hinges and flying away.

"What… the heck… was that about?" Vaati asked, wheezing as Meiling shook her head. "I have got no idea, but I'm guessing that was one of the four devas, at least we know who our culprit is." Meiling said, lifting Vaati and carrying him back into the mansion, there was going to be hell to pay for this damage, at least it wasn't Meiling's fault.

 _BGM: end_

Back in the forest of Magic Komachi groaned before getting up, hurting all over as she grabbed her scythe from next to her. Getting up she looked around, not seeing the half-ghost girl anywhere.

"Dam… a Konpaku would have been a nice catch, guess it wasn't her time." Komachi said, starting to walk as she nursed her injuries. She didn't get very far as she saw a pink haired girl floating in front of a tree, several spirits floating around her.

"Well I'll be dammed, Yuyuko Saigyouji, what the heck is she doing here." Komachi said as she walking up to Yuyuko, who was facing a tree and humming to herself. "Hey, Saigyouji." Komachi called, Yuyuko stopped humming and turned around, facing Komachi.

"Hello? Do I know you?" Yuyuko asked, playing dumb, not that Komachi knew. "It's me lady, the Sanzu ferrywoman." Komachi said. "O you're the lazy river lady." Yuyuko said, still acting dumb.

Komachi sweat dropped having not caught onto the act. "Enough of that, you have any idea what's causing this crazy mist? I've been getting word of it and all the parties that have been following it." Yuyuko tilted her head again to look at Komachi. "I was wondering about that, have you found anything?"

"Nothing really, all I've managed to to do so far is fight a Konpaku." 'And lose.' Komachi added in her mind bitterly. "O so you've meet Youmu? She's my gardener." Yuyuko said, Komachi look at her with an 'are you kidding me look'.

Komachi pointed behind her, her face puckering as she realized just why Yuyuko was here. That Konpaku girl must have blabbed that she was here, and now Yuyuko herself was here.

"I'm guessing you want a fight?" Komachi asked, getting into position. "A fight? Sure I haven't had one in months." Yuyuko said, Komachi dropping her scythe from it's ready position. 'just how crazy is she?' she asked her self in her head as Yuyuko floated over to across from Komachi.

 _BGM:_ _[HD] Mystical Chain ~Yuyuko's and Youmu's Battle Theme_

Yuyuko started off by holding her hand out, a wall of butterfly danamaku forming form her palm that spread out towards Komachi. The injured Shimigami slashing at the wall of butterfly's cleaving just a large enough hole for her to jump though, landing on two feet as Yuyuko clapped at her performance.

"Your insulting me." Komachi complained. "Am I?" Yuyuko asked, tilting her head again. 'She does that A LOT.' Komachi thought as she ran at Yuyuko, the ghost princess letting out a few spirits from her palm that homed in on Komachi, not doing anything.

"Bye bye." Yuyuko waved, snapping her finger as the spirits went off, exploding and knocking Komachi out again. "That was a nice performance, little short though." Yuyuko said to no one in particular, looking at the tree again as a gap opened above it, Yukari floating out.

"She's still recovering from fighting Youmu, it's to be expected, even from a shimigami. But she's no where near as effective as my Shikigami." Yukari said, as both of them observed the knocked out ferrywoman.

"What should we do with her?" Yuyuko asked, Yukari grinning evilly at the thought of being able to mess with the Yama's main subordinate. "I have a few ideas." Yukari said.

Komachi would awaken a few hours later, hung from the Hakurei shrine by her own scythe, the metal part buried into the top gate of the shrine, herself hanging by her collar on the wood shaft of the scythe. And she would later discover all her coins had been taken after she got herself down, not happy at all with what had happened as she stomped to the Sanzu river. 'I try to help, it it get's my ass kicked, I'm out.' Komachi said in her mind as she walked to the river grumpy as all heck.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Surprise! Second chapter in one day. And almost 5000 words, with two nice long battles and Vaati (FINALLY) getting to fight, even if it's just two spells helping Meiling. But yeah, Yuugi is here, Komachi is mad, and Reimu has a connection to Yukari similar to Ran and Chen?_

 _Leave a review about what you think, I'm writing this and I'm like a kid in a candy store trying to find what's next._


	15. Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis Stage3

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Welcome to the third part of IaMP… and not a SINGLE comment about the entire arc? Nothing? Nothing at all? I'm either breaking brains or people just don't want to talk, either way._

 _Let the Gates Open!_

Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis

(Immaterial and Missing Power)

(Part 3)

(Stage Start!)

After the break in by Yuugi, Meiling and Vaati had retreated to the library to tell Patchouli, Cirno and Marisa what had just happened.

"So not only do we had this stupid mist to deal with, a SECOND oni deva has shown up and is trying to find the first?" Marisa said, basically summing up how in over their heads they were. "We managed to get her at least retreat, but she didn't have a scratch on her." Meiling said, referring to her and Vaati, who was currently past out in a chair with Cirno sitting on his lap.

"This just keeps getting better and better, we need to tell Remi now." Patchouli said. "Tell me what? Like how the ENTIRE FRONT OF THE MANSION IS MISSING!" someone yelled, everyone still awake in the library turning towards the entrance to their little meeting area, Remilia standing there tapping her foot.

"Go on, tell me." Remilia said, impatient and mad. "A oni deva named Yuugi showed up, broke down the door, killed some fairies looking for another deva named Suika, who is apparently behind the mist over the lake, and all the recent parties." Meiling said, not happy either.

Remilia nodded at her and looked past Meiling, seeing Sakuya still frozen in a block of ice. "And do you mind telling me why Sakuya is in an ice cube?" Remilia asked, still not happy. "Err…" Marisa let out, not knowing how to explain what had happened.

"The oni's mist effected Sakuya, it made her more aggressive and had her take out all the books on oni in the library, she tried to stab me." Patchouli said, showing Remilia the book. The currently unconscious and frozen Sakuya was unable to comment.

"That's just great, absolutely lovely." Remilia said as Alice flew in through the entrance. "Everyone I found out something your not going to like. But first question, who blew up the front door?" Alice said, referring to the giant hole in the front of the mansion she flew through. "An Oni did it, and I am not fixing it." Meiling said, not wanted to have to fix that hole.

"What do oni have to do with anything?" Alice asked, confused as she hadn't known about any oni. Everyone, even Remilia gave her a funny look. "The mist was caused by an oni, and a second showed up looking for the first, get the memo Alice." Marisa quipped.

"Ok… not important right now, it has to do with Reimu." Alice said. "Let me guess, she tried to stab you and she was acting aggressive." Patchouli said sarcastically, her and Marisa thinking it was the same case as with Sakuya. "No… Yukari… she had some sort of connection that allows her to influence Reimu and take control of her, like with Ran and Chen. She had her attack me." Alice said.

The responses from everyone ranged from panic to worry as Cirno woke up from her position on Vaati's lap, her movement waking him up as well. "What the heck is going on." Vaati said tired. Not that anyone noticed him in the panic.

"Your telling me that Yukari has Reimu as one of those shikigami!" Marisa yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't think Reimu knows, or that it's anything more then a mental connection at the moment." Alice said, worry in her voice at the thought of their old friend being under the control of Yukari.

"Yes because that makes a world of difference." Marisa said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Reimu is what?" Vaati asked, not understanding the conversation. "Let them deal with Reimu, we have to deal with the oni." Patchouli said, tuning out the two girls.

"She's right, we have more important things to deal with, the oni are the more pressing threat." Remilia said, leading Patchouli, Meiling, Vaati and Cirno out of the library, leaving Alice and Marisa to continue with their conversation about Reimu.

"How long do you think she's been?" Marisa asked Alice, the magician shaking her head. "Who knows, it could have been like this for years." Alice said, shaking her head. "What do you suppose we do?" Marisa asked, both of them agreeing on the subject of Reimu.

"I say we should head back to the shrine and try to find anything we can before Reimu gets up from the beating I gave her." Alice said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Marisa said, completely serious as she hopped on her broom, making a bit of room for Alice so they could get there faster.

"Hold on to your belongs, because if you don't lose them, I just might borrow them." Marisa quipped as she started flying the broom out of the mansion, passing the small group on their way out to the foyer and flying out the giant hole in the mansion.

"And there they go." Patchouli said as Marisa and Alice flew past them as they walked towards the foyer. "So we got find were that Yuugi girl went. And ask her to help us find Suika?" Vaati asked, wondering what the plan was, since they hadn't made one.

"That would be the basic gist of it." Remilia said before turning to Meiling. "Where did she go?" Remilia asked. "She was going to go check out the mist… before she blew the gate off of it's hinges." Meiling said as the group reached the remains of the gate that Yuugi had punched open.

"Well…" Patchouli started, flipping through her book as Vaati looked over her shoulder. "That's a big hole." Cirno said, smiling at the thought of fighting someone that strong. Remilia scowled before grumbling about damage payment and how she was going to rip Yuugi apart for doing this to her house, at least the destruction by Cirno, Marisa and Flandre was contained to the library!

The group started flying off into the night, over the Misty lake, which was living up to it's name with the mist all around it. Remilia listening for anything that could lead them to Yuugi… not that she needed to with the amounts of screams from panicking fairies.

Suddenly everyone had to dodge as a little blonde girl in a black dress was thrown up from the trees, the girl hitting Vaati and sending both of them crashing towards the ground, Vaati only barely managing to recover, holding the knocked out girl just barely.

"I think we found our oni." Patchouli deadpanned as they landed on the ground, minus Vaati who had landed on a hill and was sitting on the dirt next to the little girl that had hit him.

Yuugi herself was holding a little green haired fairy by the neck, the fairy struggling for air. "You seen Suika? No, well then GOODBYE!" Yuugi said as she was about to punch the fairy, icicles hitting her back distracting her. "Alright that is the second time tonight that has happened who is it this time." Yuugi complained as she dropped the fairy, who flew away towards the hill Vaati was sitting on, as the sick boy was currently swamped by fairies that were hiding behind him from the crazy oni.

 _BGM: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil – Shanghai Teahouse ~ S.S.H Arrange_

Yuugi turned around and saw Meiling, Cirno, Remilia and Patchouli behind her. "You know, I was just going to ask for your help, but seeing what your doing, I think that's out of the question." Remilia said, glaring at Yuugi.

"You're a vampire right? Haven't fought one of those in a long time. Let's see if your legends hold true." Yuugi said, getting into a fighting position. "I don't think any of us except Patchouli are going to be much against her, she's to strong physically." Meiling muttered quietly to her allies.

"Then keep her off Patchy, she owes me a new gate and a new wall." Remilia said, shooting forward at Yuugi, spinning in the air and kicking as Yuugi brought her arm up to block it. Yuugi flinched slightly as her arm was pushed back just a little bit, seemed vampire's still had strength stronger then a normal oni, but Yuugi was no normal oni.

Cirno herself flew at Yuugi, forming a large ice sword between her hands as she swung at Yuugi, the oni bringing up her arms to block the ice sword. When the sword made contact with her arm it straight up shattered, Yuugi kicking Cirno away as she grabbed Remilia's leg, throwing the small vampire behind her. Remilia slowing herself down with her wings as she skidded to a halt in the dirt.

Meiling ran up at Yuugi, her fists glowing with energy as she swung, Yuugi warier of her then Remilia or Cirno as she dodged Meiling strikes, before delivering an uppercut that sent Meiling fly skywards.

Flying up after Meiling Yuugi was about to kick her as Remilia flew in front of her, holding a spear of red energy in her hand as she parried Yuugi's blow. Meiling falling and recovering before she hit the ground as Yuugi and Remilia faced off with each other, Remilia's spear solidifying into her spear Gungnir, named after the spear of the king of Asgard.

From a distance all the fairies around Vaati watched the display in the sky, the little girl in the black dress sitting up and looking at the display in the sky. Meiling and Cirno joining Remilia in the sky as Cirno formed a new sword and Meiling readying her fists. From below a cloud of fire danamaku homed in on Yuugi. The oni not even noticing as Patchouli pelted her with wave after wave of homing fire shots.

"That's not going to work… Oni are normally associated with fire." Vaati mumbled as the fairies around him at tried to hide behind him as a shot was backhanded by Yuugi, hitting Vaati square in the head, knocking him out again. The fairies panicking slightly as they pushed him back up, still knocked out and hiding behind his body.

Cirno noticed Vaati getting hit, growling as she made a second sword and flying at Yuugi, swinging them rapidly. The oni bringing up her arms to block the swords, the ice shattering each time she blocked it only form Cirno to reform a new blade and continue smashing, the shattering ice sparkling in the moon light.

Yuugi was kept on the defensive as Cirno kept forming and swinging swords at her, angry from the shot hitting Vaati. Remilia took advantage this by flying behind Yuugi, the oni noticing her as she tried to stab her, kicking behind her and sending her spear flying as she kicked Cirno in the gut, spinning around and slamming her fist into Remilia's head sending them both flying.

Meiling caught Remilia's spear, throwing it back at Yuugi before flying at her, Yuugi catching the spear and snapping it in half before trading blows with Meiling, the oni barely flinching as Meiling did all she could to keep from being thrown out of the sky.

Down below the aerial battle Patchouli was reading off her spells rapid fire, doing her best to keep from coughing as several colored stones surrounded her, a small red stone floating in front of her, the glowing circle of power underneath her evident as to the power she was channeling.

"Five elements sign… the philosopher's stone." Patchouli muttered as her final incantation, the stones around her lighting up brightly, illuminating the woods. This did not go unnoticed by Yuugi as she slammed her foot into Meiling back, Remilia and Cirno flying at her from both sides.

Cirno formed two swords of ice, throwing one at Yuugi, who dodged it, Remilia catching the sword as Cirno swung hers at the same time as Remilia Yuugi bringing her arms up to stop both blades, slightly surprised as this time they didn't shatter, Remilia's glowing red from the power she was infusing into it, Cirno's having been frozen to super hardness.

Down below Patchouli began her attack, directing her stones to fire at Yuugi, in tandem with the five elements. The oni being pelted from behind as She was dealing with the two girls in front of her.

It was when the bullets stopped for a moment and Cirno and Remilia pulled away that Yuugi tried to attack them, only for the one person she forgot about, Meiling to past her, her palm outstretched as a fierce pain came on Yuugi's back, and she started glowing as Patchouli pelted her with bullets again, she was firing from all her stones, her magic amplified by the power of the philosopher's stone she had created.

The danmaku shots were wearing Yuugi down, the oni far from a magical fighter as Patchouli floated under her, already preparing her next spell as a blue circle was glowing underneath her.

But with Remilia, Cirno and Meiling constantly distracting her, she was unable to do much anything but fight back against the three of them, and take the abuse from Patchouli's spells.

But then things started to go strange. The mist above the lake started moving, gathering up into one big ball. A single fairy noticing and gasping as all the others and the little girl in the black dress noticed as well, all of them gapping at the massive ball of mist as it condensed down into a smaller one.

The terrified fairies started shaking Vaati, trying to wake up the knocked out teen as the orb of mist started to take shape, a little girl with horns forming from the mist and flying fast at Patchouli.

Just as Patchouli was about to release her spell, she was hit, full speed by the ramming girl, her spell stones shutting off and falling to the dirt as Yuugi knocked Meiling, Cirno and Remilia back for the umpteenth time. "There you are Suika." Yuugi said as she looked at the little oni girl under her, who was drinking from her gourd.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Suika's Theme: Missing Power ~ 4ºRemix_

"Hey, Yuugi, hows it goin." Suika said, clearing drunk. "Been looking for you, thanks for the save." Yuugi said, Remila, Cirno and Meiling looking down at the little oni girl, their culprit. "Hey Yuugi, wanta team up and take em down, they are trying to ruin the parties." Suika said.

"Well I've never been one to let a good party pass me up, let's do this." Yuugi said as Suika floated next to her. "I think we are screwed…" Meiling said quietly as as she flinched just from the sheer power coming off both of the oni.

The fairies down below and the little blonde girl finally roused Vaati, the teen blinking awake as he saw the two oni staring down Meiling, Remilia and Cirno. "Shack person, help them, they are getting beat for trying to help us!" a fairy said, the green hair and blue dress standing out from the normal fairies.

"I can't… I'm injured I'd just get in the way." Vaati said, looking over the large group of fairies around him, and the little blonde girl, before looking up at the sky. "But I have a plan. Can you all listen to me." Several fairies scratched their heads, some nodding as well as the green haired fairy and the blonde girl.

"Good, now all of you who can, get up there and help them defend your forest, help Cirno!" Vaati yelled before coughing, the fairies and the little girl flying away from him before forming up behind Cirno, the little blonde girl and the green haired fairy at the front behind Cirno.

"We can help, they can't beat all of us. Mr. shack man thinks we can help." The green haired fairy said, Cirno nodding as she looked at the coughing Vaati. 'Thank you, with all these fairies, we might actually have a chance.' Cirno thought, having seen how effective Patchouli's magic was in concentrated fire. Meiling and Remilia floating opposite the oni as the fairies, over a hundred of them flew around, directed by Cirno to form a box around the group, Cirno flying over to Remilia and Meiling.

"ALRIGHT FAIRIES, LETS SHOW THEM HOW WE DO IT!" Cirno yelled as a rousing sound of the fairies yelling as well as they all started firing danmaku on the two oni girls, Cirno, Remilia and Meiling flying in to join the fight.

 _BGM:_ _[_ _東方_ _] Xi-on - Dream Battle!_

Marisa and Alice neared the shrine, flying in onto the stone path before hopping off Marisa's broom, Marisa landing in a crouch as Alice floated down, sending out a few dolls and Shanghai as a precaution. "Stand guard." Alice commanded, her dolls nodding as they held their swords and some held shields as Alice and Marisa walked up to the door to the shrine.

Marisa and Alice looked at each other before nodding, opening to door together and looking inside, not seeing anyone as they walking into the shrine. "Something doesn't felt right." Alice said, looking around, nothing looked like it had been touched in a few days, but there was no dust on anything.

"This is kinda creepy, I mean with the mansion I know that's the maid doing it, but this just isn't like Reimu." Marisa said, swiping her finger across the table, the moonlight softly illuminating the dark room.

"She should still be in the hammock I left her in." Alice said as she walked over to the door leading to Reimu's little bed room, taking a deep breath before throwing it open. Yelping as a senbon flew out the door.

"Woah, someone's trigger happy." Marisa said as she looked at the senbon embedded in the wall as Alice got up from the floor, Reimu walking out into the room. "Hey Reimu, you alright?" Marisa asked, trying to keep the mood light as she observed Reimu. She didn't seem all that different, in fact nothing had really changed, but her face was obscured by the darkness that wasn't illuminated by the moon.

"Alice… get back, something's not right." Marisa said, as she couldn't see Reimu's eyes. Alice getting behind her and holding her Grimoire close to her, ready to open it just in case. Reimu walked into the light, her eyes still closed as Marisa and Alice backed out of the shrine, Alice's dolls forming up around them as Reimu followed them out.

"You do not belong here." Reimu said in an emotionless tone, her eyes snapping open to reveal… that instead of her normal brown eyes, they were completely purple… like Yukari's. "Well we are here to save you from the gap hag, and if that means beating the living day lights out of you, so be it!" Marisa yelled, clenching her fist as Reimu stared emotionlessly at her and Alice.

"Lady Yukari said I am not to allow her to be disturbed." Reimu said in a no nonsense tone, walking forward as a gap opened up behind her. "Now Reimu, that's no way to treat the guests." Someone said, everyone knowing just who it was as Yukari walked out of the gap, her parasol opened above her as Reimu stood next to her.

"You may have beaten little Reimu last time puppet master, thought I doubt you will be so fortunate this time, after all, you did exactly what a told you not to do, come with the intent to harm Reimu." Yukari said, as Marisa and Alice remembered that bit in their warming from her.

"Crud." Marisa said as she pulled out her Mini Hakkero. Alice's dolls forming a defensive line between the two magicians and Yukari and Reimu. "Let's make things interesting shall we, I hope you know how to fight with your fists." Yukari said, snapping her fingers as she manipulated the border between magic and normality.

For but a brief moment, Marisa and Alice had all their magic power on edge, and in an instant, it all vanished, Alice's dolls slumping over as Reimu pulls out two senbon. "Of course only you two don't have magic, and we have all we need." Yukari said, twirling her parasol as Reimu charged at the two girls.

Maris and Alice jumped out of the way, Yukari having only taken their magic, but not their strength, Marisa pulling her broom off her back as Alice pulled out a lance.

Marisa parried Reimu's next strike as she tried to strike her with both senbon at once, Marisa holding steady as the enchanted wood of her broom held against the purified metal of the senbon.

Alice herself ran at Reimu, her steps making a loud sound on the stone as she tried to stab at her, Reimu pulling one of her senbon away to block Alice's lance thrust. But taking away the extra force she was putting on Marisa allowing her to force Reimu's senbon back, pushing her broom against the metal.

So while Reimu blocked Alice's swing, Marisa pulled her broom away and trying to swing at Reimu, only for her Broom to be blocked by Yukari's umbrella, closed and being wielding like a one handed sword.

"You didn't think I would just hang around if I wasn't going to do something would you?" Yukari asked as she stabbed at Marisa with her umbrella, the witch blocking with her broom, feeling the odd resounding force that should not have come from someone as petite as Yukari pushing back against her.

"What's the matter, are you feeling a little weak?" Yukari asked as she casually swung her umbrella at Marisa, who franticly parried each swing in a sloppy manner, not used to fighting this way. Pulling a bottle out from behind her she threw at Yukari, a gap opening in front of Yukari, her thrown bottle going through and being thrown out of a gap that opened behind Marisa, sending her flying as it exploded.

"Ahh ahh ahh, no cheating." Yukari said, disregarding what she had just done. Marisa scowled but didn't say anything, it was best not to anger the crazy powerful gap youkai.

Alice herself was fairing not very well against Reimu, the shrine Maiden keeping Alice solely on the defensive, as she wasn't used to actually wielding a weapon herself, normally having her dolls do it. The purified metal of the senbon burning her skin whenever Reimu got past her lance, the small burn marks adding up bit by bit.

Alice didn't know how long she would be able to last against Reimu, just barely holding out as her lifeless dolls lay on the stone path. All of them lifeless, except for one. Shanghai slowly got up under her own power, having been cut off from Alice's magic, but over time having slowly developed her own to give her semi-sentience. But with Yukari having abruptly cutting off her from Alice's magic, she had been adjusting to her own new magic source inside her.

Shanghai got up and saw her creator losing badly against the shrine maiden, the doll's emotionless cute face seeming to curl at the edges a bit in a small frown. The now living doll grabbing one of the swords from the ground in one hand, a shield in the other and floating up for a moment, before flying at Reimu.

Alice had her lance knocked out her her hand, holding her hand as it burned from the purified metal. Reimu raising a senbon above her head as she was about to strike down on Alice, the magician closing her eyes and waiting for the bow.

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]- Alice's Theme: Doll Judgment ~ 5ºRemix_

But it never came, the sound of metal on metal hitting her ears as she opened her eyes, seeing Shanghai floating protectively over her, holding a sword and a shield as she blocked Reimu's swing. "Shanghai…" Alice said quietly.

All her life after the sealing of Makai she had tried to create a living doll, Shanghai being her closest attempt at a doll with some form of intelligence. But now without her magic, Shanghai was defending her, the doll having gained it's own life.

Grabbing the lance from the dirt, she stabbed at Reimu, her stab going under Shanghai and hitting Reimu in the gut, the shrine maiden getting pushed back as bit as she looked up with emotionless eyes, seeing the living doll floating protectively in front of her master, pointing it's sword that was as big as it was at her, holding the shield in one tiny arm.

'The doll Shanghai is moving Lady Yukari, this should not be happening with Alice's lack of magic.' Reimu sent to Yukari, holding her Senbon out, one in front of her and one above her head.

As Yukari and Marisa dueled, she caught Reimu's message, moving her eyes over to see the doll floating by Alice. 'So the doll has gained a life of it's own, cute, but manageable, you should be able to handle both of them.' Yukari sent back at Reimu as she skidded away from Marisa, firing off a small barrage of danmaku at the witch, who yelped as jumped out of the way to the side.

'Understood.' Reimu sent back after receiving Yukari's message, dashing at Alice and Shanghai as she swung with her two senbon, Shanghai holding her shield in front of her to block the swings as metal met metal, Shanghai pushing her back a little bit with strength new to the living doll.

Alice herself took advantage of the opening and jabbed high, over Shanghai as Reimu lifted one of her senbon up to stop the jab. But her trying to stop Alice's jab left her open to Shanghai's swing, catching Reimu on the side as the sword tore a bit of her clothing.

With that Reimu fell back a bit throwing her senbon at Alice and Shanghai, pulling out a new pair as Shanghai blocked one with her shield and batted the other away with her sword.

Marisa was not fairing as well against Yukari as Alice's battle was going. Swinging her broom wildly to try and hit Yukari, the youkai just casually batting her swings away with her parasol. Marisa having switched to using one hand to grab her Hakkero from behind her.

The little magical generator worked better with her own power added in, but it could work on it's own, if weaker then without her power. But Yukari took advantage of her using only one hand to bat her broom out of her hand and away from her, leaving Marisa without a large weapon to parry with as Yukari smacked her side, sending her flying into the gate at the front of the shrine, hitting a barrier that had been put up to contain the fight.

Yukari had noticed Marisa pulling out her Hakkero, and decided to mess with her, opening a large gap behind her, a train coming out, empty with it's horn honking. Marisa shot up at the noise, throwing her Hakkero out in front of her and firing, the master spark meeting high velocity train as the magical laser and the metal train pushed against each other, the laser slowly winning.

Marisa found some courage to speak, if even only for a taunt. "I don't care if you take my power, I'll use all the tools at my disposal to deal with you, and I'll do what I always do. LIE! CHEAT! STEAL! AND SURVIVE!" Marisa yelled, finding a very small well of energy within her to strengthen the Master Spark, as while Yukari had taken her own magic, she was using her own power to power this spark, her annihilation of willpower!

Yukari watched as her thrown train was dissolved by the Master Spark, a slight frown on her face as inwardly she was smirking. 'Reimu is truly not the only protector of Gensokyo, even one as greedy as her will fight on for her friends, she'll survive for them, just as they all will.' Yukari thought as the Spark dissolved, Marisa standing there panting as she looked at Yukari, pointing the Hakkero at her as it sparked with static.

Alice meanwhile had been tag teaming with Shanghai, the magician and her living doll redirecting Reimu's attacks and getting in their own. Alice always worked best with a partner, and no partner was better to be with her at all times, then her very first.

It was then a very large explosion of power erupted from the Forest of Magic, catching everyone's attention. "That was by Misty lake." Alice said, knowing the direction, as a large explosion rocked the land scape, dust kicking up all way even at the shrine.

"I think we will have to cut this battle short." Yukari said, snapping her fingers, returning Alice and Marisa's magic, and returning Reimu's will to her. "Wa? What's going on? Alice?" Reimu asked, her eyes still purple.

"There isn't time for that, the culprit of the feasts has shown herself, and she's got a friend." Yukari said, opening a gap. "GO!"

Reimu, Alice and Marisa looked at each other as Reimu ran to the gap, running through it, Alice recalling her dolls as Marisa grabbed her broom. "It was a test wasn't it?" Alice asked as they stopped before the gap. "There is no time, if you don't want Misty lake and the surrounding area to be a giant crater I suggest you move it!" Yukari said, both of them realizing that she was testing them.

"Fine I was testing you, and you past, NOW GO!" Yukari yelled, getting slightly mad as she opened a gap behind her to teleport away to the battle site, Alice and Marisa nodding before running into the gap, Shanghai following.

The battle had begun, the Oni devas verus the self proclaimed protectors of Gensokyo. To say a lot was on the line was an understatement. Even if it all started… with an Oni wanting to party forever.

(Continue!?)

 _AN: And S**T has officially hit the fan, next chapter might be a shorter one then normal, probably around 3000 words, but to make up for that, it's ONE, HUGE, BATTLE! LET THE FUN BEGIN!_

 _P.S. Bonus points to whoever can figure out where Marisa's little declaration came from, i thought it would fit, seeing as Marisa is kinda like the one who originally made it._


	16. Potentia Immaterialia et Absentis Stage4

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Welp here we are, the boss level, two Oni deva. Did I forget to mention that Suika has been known to make mini clones of herself… and that both are going all out._

 _AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO_

 _ **LET! THE! GATES! OPEN**_ _!_

Potentia Immaterialia et Abesentis

(Immaterial and Missing Power)

(Part 4)

(STAGE CONTIUNE!)

 _BGM: CtC – Extra Stage Boss – Suika Ibuki's Theme: Onigashima in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power_

When the girls had all charged to two Oni at once Suika had raised her hand above her head, forming a dense mist in her palm, the hundreds of danmaku pounding the both of them from the fairies firing not even fazing them.

Yuugi had slammed a nice kick on Cirno's sword, shattering the ice blade again and hitting the ice fairy, sending her flying, at the same time she had been forced to block Meiling and Remilia's attacks.

The ball of mist in Suika's hand flew behind her, exploding into a large could as the fairies kept firing, their shots breaking the cloud apart and turning it into orbs, over a hundred orbs.

"You know, I haven't told a lot of people what my power, my ability is, but seeing as how you've decided to bring an army against us, I think I'll oblige." Suika said drunkenly as she kicked Remilia away from Yuugi and into the recovering Cirno.

"It's manipulation of densitiy, I can control the density of objects and matter. And with that." Suika said crushing her hand into a fist, the orbs of mist all behind her forming into mini copies of her, about as big as a normal fairy. "I can do this."

The mini Suikas all yelled and charged charging, there were as many of them as there was fairies attacking, the minis exact replica's of Suika in strength, and under her control. Within an instant the army of fairies had been shot down, those that didn't straight up explode plummeting to the ground as the mini Suikas formed up behind Suika and Yuugi, Meiling the only one still in the air, or awake.

"So any last words for trying to ruin the party?" Suika asked, tilting her head as she smiling with her rosy drunken cheeks. "I'll take you all on if I have to SO BRING IT!" Meiling yelled, flying at the army of oni. Suika just waved her hand as her minis shot past her and Yuugi, surrounding Meiling.

It was a pure beat down, Meiling taking hit after hit as she tried to fight back, managing to knock one of the minis away only for three more to take it's place beating her down. To her own credit, she stayed airborne for a good five minutes fighting the tide of mini oni.

Vaati was watching on from below having floated over to the knocked out Remilia and Cirno and propping them up against a tree. He scowled, he hated feeling this helpless, but there was literally nothing he could do to help Meiling as she was knocked out of the sky, unconscious and landing, making a crater in the dirt.

"Hey Suika, it's that kid who blasted me in the back." Yuugi said to her friend, pointing at Vaati. "Do you want to deal with him, or should I?" Suika asked drunkenly, Yuugi flashing a unsettling grin. "I'll do it, this kid is going to get it." Yuugi said, floating down to the ground as the mini Suika army cut off her and Vaati from the rest of the forest, acting like an arena.

"Crap…" Was all Vaati could say as Yuugi landed, cracking her knuckles. "What's the matter, not acting so tough now are you?" Yuugi taunted, Vaati simply floating there, unable to do much else.

"Not even a rise out of you, come on, at the very least BEG FOR MERCY!" Yuugi shouted, forming a large glowing ball in her hand in an instant, holding it above her head. "Bollocks…" Vaati coughed out, staring with great fear at the orb of destruction above Yuugi.

"No last words? Fine then I'll see you in the former hell!" Yuugi shouted, throwing the ball at the teen, who raised his hands and raising the strongest shield he could with what little magic had had available.

He didn't beg, he didn't plead, and he didn't close his eyes as he stared at his oncoming doom. Staring down death in the face he braced himself for what was about to happen.

A large explosion rocked the forest, trees being upturned, everyone who was unconscious being thrown about as the explosion showed above the trees. It was the equivalent of a miniature nuke going off right in front of Vaati's face, the only thing keeping him from a painful death a weak shield that was cracking everywhere. Before it finally broke, engulfing Vaati in the force of the explosion, not killing him but throwing him back far, slamming hard into the dirt with his clothing torn, revealing just how bad his current condition was.

His shirt had been blown off, revealing his completely blue chest, bruises all over it from the explosion as his arms were blue as well. His pants had barely survived, revealing his legs as a blue as well, bleeding hard from the blast. The only things not blue on his boy his head, neck and feet, but veins of the ice cold he was suffering from showing as well as bleeding furiously.

Cirno got to her feet after the blast, having been stirred by the blast, seeing Vaati's prone form lying there, bleeding and blue. "No…" she whimpered quietly as she ran over, dropping to her knees as she looked him over… the blue hue and bleeding wounds…

Yuugi was laughing hard, like she had just accomplished some great feat as even Suika was stunned from both the sheer ferocity… and just how badly the teen's body was doing. This wasn't some accomplishment… this was Yuugi having just nearly killed a damaged and beaten human.

"Ha, that was great. So did I get him?" Yuugi asked, that same smirk marring her face as she observed her handiwork, fairies and trees strewn about everywhere and the mini Suikas nowhere to be found. "Got him is an understatement Yuugi." Suika muttered as she watched from the sky.

Cirno was crying her eyes out over Vaati, the freezing cold tears not doing anything to help him. 'He… he was dying, from me. And he held on, for so long… for me…' Cirno cried in her head, grabbing her plastic sword off her back, and laying it next to Vaati, his shallow breathing the only thing showing he was still alive.

'You have to keep moving forward Cirno… I won't be around forever.' Vaati's words echoing in her mind as she stood meters away from the laughing Yuugi, who turned to see the fairy crying before her.

"So matter? Sad for your little friend. He shouldn't have shot me in the back, even if he was sick." Yuugi said before laughing at Cirno. "He wasn't sick… he is dying. Not just because of you, but for me." Cirno said as as the tears flowed even harder. "AND I WILL NOT LOSE FOR HIS SAKE!" Cirno shouted, the area around her flash freezing as the brown dirt and bombed crater, turning into a frozen ice arena.

 _BGM:_

Yuugi stopped laughing and looked at Cirno, staring a little bit as she looked at the fairy. Her wings… formerly just six icicles floating above her back, had grown, now attached to her back and sticking out behind her. Before Cirno had been the size of a normal fairy, about half the size of Suika, but now she was as big as the small oni, coming up to Yuugi's stomach.

And in her hand was a Large sword made of ice, the sword itself was easily the size of Yuugi, maybe a bit bigger. "You want to go." Cirno said, tear still in her eyes as she effortlessly lifted the sword, pointing the massive blade at Yuugi. "LET'S GO!" Cirno shouted, speeding at Yuugi as the Oni, Yuugi putting up her arm to Block the sword, expecting the blade of ice to shatter like all the others.

Imagine her surprise when it didn't shatter, imagine her surprise when it cut her skin, imagine her surprise when Cirno pushed her back. Yuugi holding her arm, lifting her hand to see the blood from the cut.

When the gap opened in the sky and out flew Reimu, Alice, Marisa and Yukari, all of them stared a bit in shock at seeing Cirno, actually forcing Yuugi back, the ice covering the forest over taking the wildlife slowly.

"Dear Kami…" Reimu breathed silently as she saw Suika floating, watching the battle as Yuugi started fighting back, Cirno blocking her strikes with her stronger then steel ice blade. Her sheer sadness and anger driving her to fight on harder then before.

"Where did she get this power?" Alice asked, looking at the battle. Marisa was scanning the ground, her eyes going wide when she saw a certain someone sprawled on the ground. "I think I found your reason Alice, Marisa said pointing at the ground.

Alice gasped a bit as she and Marisa flew down to the prone Vaati, Reimu and Yukari floating opposite of Suika.

"This is bad." Alice said, lifting the bleeding form of Vaati into a sitting position, his head tilting to the side as Marisa rattled through her pockets, pulling out a potion, the same one she had used to heal Vaati months ago from Sakuya's knife.

"I don't think this is going to be enough this time." Marisa said as she pulled the cap off, opening Vaati's mouth and pouring the potion in, having him gulp as Alice laid him back down. "We can't just leave him here." Alice voiced her concern, given the large amounts of ice that was slowly overtaking the forest.

"We can't just not do anything, look at this place!" Marisa said, gesturing to the forest around them, it was like the extended winter all over again.

Cirno meanwhile had been slowly beating Yuugi back, with her boost in anger and sadness she was fighting on equal ground with the Oni Deva, but the massive extended reach of her weapon giving her a distinct advantage over Yuugi just using her fists.

Ice and fist kept meeting as they dueled, Cirno using the ice beneath them to launch a massive spike of ice from the floor, Yuugi jumping out of the way as to not get skewered. "Your pretty good fairy. But your only gonna get so far against me." Yuugi said, ignoring the fact she was slowly losing as Cirno jumped at her, getting in close as she slammed her sword against Yuugi's guard, the oni flinching slightly when the sword started cutting into her arms as Cirno got close to her face, Ice forming just from close proximity on Yuugi's face.

"You better pray to any deity you have that he pulls through this, or I will end you!" Cirno said coldly, before driving her sword down with even more force, forming deep gouges in Yuugi's arms. The blood staining her sword of ice.

To her credit Yuugi didn't cry out, she didn't scream she pulled her arms away and grabbed Cirno's sword, throwing it along with Cirno. But Cirno flipped in midair and put her feet behind her facing Yuugi horizontally as a wall of ice formed behind her, stopping her midflight as she kicked off the wall, flying at Yuugi.

Yuugi had her arms ready to grab, the deep gashes in them from blocking Cirno's swings a deep contrast to how injury free she was a few hours ago. Grabbing Cirno's sword she directed in into the icy ground, getting it stuck for a moment.

That moment was all she needed as she delivered a full kick to the sword in an attempt the break it. The kick caused a resounding crack to be heard, the sword gaining a number of cracks stemming out from her point of impact, but not breaking the sword as Cirno pulled it out of the ice and held it behind her before swinging to try and cleave Yuugi in half in anger.

Yuugi jumped high, Cirno using that to lauch an ice spike from the ground at her while she was midair, Yuugi just barely dodging the spike as it ripped her dress. Landing Yuugi and Cirno stood off from each other for a moment.

"That's it kid, you've officially pissed me off." Yuugi said as she unlocked the cuffs on her hands, the metal cuffs dropping into the ice and indenting themselves a good foot into the ground from their sheer weight. "The cuffs are off now." Yuugai ripped the remains of her tattered skirt of showing the red shorts underneath as she and Cirno settled across from each other.

"Then you'd better bring it if you hope to win." Cirno said, growling in anger as she dropped her two handed stance, holding her massive blade in one hand as she formed a second blade, exactly the same as the first and hefted it onto her shoulder with one hand as she pointed the other at Yuugi.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Yukari's Theme: Necrofantasia ~ 2ºRemix_

Reimu and Yukari floated just away from Suika as Cirno and Yuugi battled down below. "All I wanted to do was have parties because of the long winter." Suika said, gesturing to what was happening around them. "I never wanted this."

"Funny how things don't go according to plan." Yukari said, Reimu floating alongside her with two senbon out. "I'm guessing your going t try and beat me now?" Suika asked. The simple nod from Reimu all she needed as she settled into positon next to Yukari. "That's fine, I deserve it, but I'm sure as hell not going quietly!" Suika shouted at the end, slamming her fists together as she sparked with power, her chains around her wrists falling off and hitting the ground with enough force to cause two small craters to form beneath her.

Suika started off by speeding at Reimu, barely visible as she appeared in front of the shrine maiden, slugging her straight in the jaw and sending her flying, knocked out from the massive blow.

"Reimu!" Yukari called, turning towards Suika as the Oni girl cracked her neck. "Just you and me, Yukari, bring it." Suika said, as Yukari held her parasol like a sword, this was a fight she couldn't afford to just toy with her opponent.

Opening several gaps, sign posts started flying out, Suika punching and kicking the projectiles away as Yukari teleported behind her, stabbing at Suika's back with quick speed and powerful force, her rapier like strikes hitting Suika's back and shoulders, bruises forming as Suika whirled around to try and kick Yukari, but she teleported away, appearing above Suika.

Pointing her parasol at Suika she opened a large gap, a new train flying out of it as speeds barely visible at it hit Suika head on. Pinned to the front of the train Suika brought her fist back and punched it with all her might, sending the train to instantly fly back at Yukari, who teleported away as the train exploded, showering bits of metal everywhere.

Yukari teleported in front of Suika, popping open her parasol and spinning it rapidly, cutting into Suika as she left cuts on her cheek and on her clothing. Suika responding by grabbing the Parasol while it was spinning, cutting her hand in the process and yanking it out of Yukari's grip, snapping it in half.

Yukari then snapped her fingers while glaring at Suika, the oni suddenly floating there motionless, unable to move anything but her eyes. "You got me to fight seriously by pulling that stunt on Reimu, breaking my stuff AND harming her… well now you don't get to fight." Yukari said as she grabbed Suika, teleporting away to who knows where with the oni girl. Probably best not to think about it.

 _BGM:_ _A Fight to the Death Kingdom Hearts II Music_

Cirno and Yuugi were both blurs of color on the field of ice as they slammed into each other, Cirno now the one on the defensive with her two swords as Yuugi's power and speed had increased.

Yuugi and Cirno were both injured, the deep cuts from Cirno's swords bleeding hard on Yuugi's arms as Cirno had several bruises from when Yuugi had got hits on her. "Had enough?" Yuugi said, panting ever so slightly. "Have you?" Cirno said, the slight pant in her voice audible as well as they resumed their strikes.

All Marisa and Alice could do was watch as Cirno and Yuugi battled with all their ferocity directed at the other, Cirno fueled by her rage and sadness as Alice tended to the many wounds on Vaati with help from her dolls and Shanghai.

"She's losing." Marisa said, observing the battle. Alice looked up from tending to Vaati to see Marisa holding her Hakkero. "And now I'm going to give her the one shot she needs to finish this." Marisa said before flying onto the battle field, Cirno and Yuugi caught in a clash.

Marisa held out her Hakkero and pointed it at Yuugi, pouring all the power she could into it to speed up the Master Spark's charge into a mere instant, not bothering with a monologue as she fired.

Yuugi disappeared into the Master Spark as it enveloped her, still clashing with Cirno's swords before Cirno pulled away. The Master Spark fading. Yuugi's shirt was damaged and she was bleeding even worse from the magic that had seeped into her cuts, bruises forming from the blast as she hung there for a moment, breathing hard before relaxing her breathing.

Turning towards Marisa she saw the witch standing there defiantly, already charging another Master Spark as Yuugi sped at her, blinded by the rage of being interrupted as Marisa fired again.

Yuugi was hit full blast with the Master Spark, the giant laser pushing her back as she gritted her teeth, Cirno getting behind her with her sword ready as Yuugi slid back into her.

"Wait." Someone called, Cirno looking past the spark to See Vaati barely awake, holding onto consciousness by a thread as Alice helped him. "Don't kill her. Your… not… a killer…" Vaati wheezed as he coughed up a good bit of blood, Alice trying to get him to lay back down as Cirno set down her massive sword, the Master Spark dying away as Yuugi was panting on the ice, barely hanging on from all she had taken.

Cirno looked hard at Yuugi on the ground, the Oni deva wheezing before laughing. "Your just to goody goody to end anyone aren't you. You can't do it, and you wouldn't You gotta learn to stop your hesitation. After all… I'll be back." Yuugi said before finally passing out, unable to contend with the strain as blood from her arms stained the ice below her.

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts II – Dearly Beloved_

Cirno ran up to Vaati as Marisa walked towards him, looking him over as he breathed heavily. His hat was a few feet away, tattered and torn, but to only bit of clothing left besides his pants, showing in just how bad a condition he was in.

A doll set his hat on his head, Cirno getting down on her knees to hug him, crying as he smiled. The he was dying, and everyone knew it. "It's alright Cirno." Vaati said quietly, trying to comfort her.

"No it's not" she sniffled, "It's my fault your dying." She said as she cried into his chest, Alice and Marisa looking on from a distance. "Cirno… I've not lived a good life, but at the very least I know, that you'll always be around to protect people." Vaati said, scratching Cirno's head slowly.

"Don't leave me… you're the only one who's ever cared!" Cirno cried out as she looked up at his face, tears streaming down her face. "Cirno… I'll be here until my very end, my story is closing." Vaati said as he looked to the side, seeing Marisa being joined by the others, who had waken up just in time to see this.

Remilia was crying, as was Alice as Marisa and Meiling were trying to hold back tears as well. Patchouli had floated closer to Cirno and Vaati, a slight smile on her face.

"Not many truly have the bravery to do what you were willing to do, let alone to resolve to even think about doing it." Patchouli said. "I know… but so long as I've helped someone…" Vaati said looking down at Cirno as his own tears began to flow. "I know… that I've been… doing… the right thing…" He wheezed out as he closed his eyes and lay his head on Cirno, finally passing out for good.

Cirno just kept hugging him harder and crying. "I'll save you… I don't… want you… to go yet… I don't… want you… to go… ever." Cirno sobbed as everyone started leaving. Letting Cirno have her privacy with the unconscious Vaati. "I promise… I won't let you die." Cirno cried as she started carrying Vaati's prone form back to their shack.

The fairies that had reformed from having died during the fight all watched on form the remains of the forest as the ice started to melt, watching as Cirno opened the door to the shack and enter. Pulling back the covers on the bed Vaati had let her sleep in for almost a year now she laid him in bed. Walking out side before closing the door.

She then sat outside the shack and started crying even harder, the fairies of the forest floating out to join her, watching on as several started crying themselves. Even the blonde Youkai girl and the green haired fairy were bawling.

The man in the shack… the fairy man, he had been called many things by the fairies of the forest and lake. He had been attacked by someone stronger then himself, and went down holding his ground to the last second. To the fairies… that blast would have wiped their forest out, but it was stalled just enough by Vaati to not wipe the forest off the face of Gensokyo.

For months Vaati lay unconscious in the shack. The fairies of the forest always visiting as Cirno never moved far away from him, always guarding. The slowly dying teen had only days to live by the time the next incident was about to start. And while others would call it the Imperisahable Night, for Cirno… it would always hold an even greater significance.

 _AN: I think my heart just died from writing that final scene. And if you don't feel anything at all, your heartless. Just rereading it for errors was making me cry, and I'm the guy WRITING THE STORY!_

 _This brings a close to the Immaterial and missing power arc, and you may notice that it doesn't say stage clear at the end. That would just ruin it. Now we have Vaati dying in bed, being cared for by Cirno, and now with only days to live, we are about to arrive at the Imperishable night arc. This chapter was originally intended to be only 3000 words… now it's at 4000 and probably my best work yet. It's most definitely the saddest that's for sure._

 _Leave a review down below if you want. I know I'm going to need a drink after this._

 _P.S. I spent the past ten hours trying to get this thing into the Doc Manager._


	17. Congelo, Ignis, ex Natura Bellum

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _If you are reading this, if you ever do that means the Doc manger is working again so thank F**K. On a more serious note where we last left off it was the end of IaMP arc, with Vaati now comatose and having only a few days to live at max by the time of Imperishable Night. On a side note, a single chapter is dedicated to what CIRNO did during Imperishable night while everyone was out saving the day… night? And this one is getting posted first._

 _Without Further Ado_

 _Let the Gates Open._

Congelo, Ignis, ex Natura Bellum

(Freeze, Flame, War of Nature)

Stage Start

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

It had been three months since the Battle of Misty Lake. And in that time Vaati had not gotten any better. Cirno had cared for him as he lay unconscious for months, someone occasionally stopping by the pay respects. But tonight was the eve of the harvest moon festival… and Vaati had only been given a few more days to live since Patchouli's diagnosis.

Cirno had been devastated, crying for a good few hours before sucking it up and going back inside the shack. Inside Vaati was laying on the bed, still comatose, and in a much worse condition then a few months ago, he was entirely blue, and his formerly blonde hair had bleached white. The only indication he was still alive was the subtle breathing of his chest.

Grabbing her sword from behind the door Cirno formed a sheath on her back and put it in. Walking over to Vaati she lifted him slowly out of the bed, sitting him upright into his old chair.

"Hey Vaati… I don't know if you can hear me, but it's almost time for the annual harvest festival. And I wanted to… give you some comfort." Cirno said before sniffling already tearing up from the knowledge of what was happening to her mentor.

"Patchouli said you have a few more days to live at max… at worse a few hours, and." Cirno said, clenching her fists as she sat on the bed. "I wanted to bring you to the Harvest Festival, you never were one for parties, except that one time." Cirno said, remembering the incident that had left Vaati in this state.

She looked at Vaati again, her tears clouding her vision. "I guess this would be the final time I would get to speak with you, but I promised." Cirno started, Vaati's words from almost a year ago echoing in her head.

"Listen here witch, I have never been the best at anything, but that doesn't stop me from trying to be, even with my injuries. I only gave up when there was no way forward, no answer to find, nothing but pain and suffering in my path, but now here I stand, in Gensokyo and this time I am going to get it right, and if I have to work for it, SO! BE! IT!" Echoed in Cirno's mind.

That had been the first thing he had taught her, his philosophy. To never give up unless there was truly no way forward, to power through the pain even if it was the only path, to never stop trying.

"I said that I would find a way to save you. And now I will, I swear that I won't stop until I do." Cirno said as she lifted Vaati out of the chair, carrying him towards the Hakurei Shrine, where the Youkai and Marisa were gathering for the festival.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-battle Theme: Argue for and Against_

Meanwhile at the shrine everyone was getting ready. Reimu and Marisa were working together to put tables out in front of the shrine as Remilia and Yukari sat on the porch and watched as Chairs appeared around the tables. Sakuya's work.

Alice was leading her dolls in putting out silver ware and plates, Shanghai leading her own little contingent as well. Suika had since become a staple at the shrine after… whatever Yukari had done; she was pretty much Reimu's roommate at this point. Patchouli was enjoying a cup of team as Meiling helped put out tables, doing with one hand what took Reimu and Marisa working together to do.

"It's been a while since anyone's seen Cirno, who checked on her last?" Marisa asked, sitting in a chair after they had finished putting out tables. "I did, and I gave the diagnostic… he doesn't have much longer, at most to the end of the week." Patchouli said, looking up from her book as those closer to Vaati lowered their heads.

"Hey everyone." Someone said, the girls out working, and Patchouli looking up, seeing Cirno carrying the comatose Vaati, Meiling pulling a chair out for Cirno to sit Vaati in. "So you finally brought the poor guy out into the fresh air." Marisa quipped, the dark humor not getting to anyone.

As everyone looked over Vaati, the most apparent changes were the fact he was entirely blue, extremely skinny, and his hair had been bleached white and now ran down to his back. "Not a very pretty sight is he." Alice said, a frown on her face as she noted just how poor his condition was.

"I sure hope nothing happens tonight, but who am I kidding, knowing our luck an alien invasion will occur or some giant black monsters will come out of the woods to attack us." Meiling joked, everyone catching the half serious nature of her joke, last time a large festival had been held, that had ended with Suika now living at the shrine, and Vaati in his current sorry state.

Vaati had soon been moved, still sitting in the chair by Sakuya, having been placed next to Yukari and Remilia as the girls continued their preparations. Day turning to night as everyone was soon resting by the porch, Cirno sitting next to Vaati on the ground, the slumped over form of Vaati giving him the appearance that he would have just been sleeping if it wasn't for the fact he was currently blue and dying.

Looking up at the sky Yukari, Alice, Remilia, Patchouli and Meiling all looked up at the moon, all of them glaring at the appearance at the night sky. "Don't tell me something is happening AGAIN!" Marisa complained, leaning back over the side of the porch, Suika somehow on the roof, past out drunk.

"The moon… that is not ours." Patchouli said, having felt her connection via moon spells weakening, despite the appearance of a full moon. "It's like the dimensions have been shifted, like Gensokyo has been moved to a different plain." Yukari said, having felt the major shift as well.

"Well that's just great!" Marisa said, throwing her arms out for emphasis form her place on the ground, Cirno stirring from how loud she was being. "So who's going to go solve this incident?" Reimu said, rolling her still purple eyes as Sakuya placed her hand on her head, the three humans annoyed by being out of the loop.

"Well I say we might as well have fun with it." Marisa said, flipping back up from her position on the ground. "We'll make four teams. Two people each." Marisa suggested. "Why do you insist on making everything a game?" Alice asked Marisa. "Come now, where is your sense of adventure, it would be fun, and obviously whoever solves the incident wins?" Remilia said. "I think that part was obvious." Patchouli said, rolling her eyes.

"You think it wasn't?" Meiling said, shaking her head at Marisa's antics. "So who's with who?" Sakuya said, condoning herself to just going along with the insanity. "I'll got with little Reimu." Yukari said, getting up and twirling her parasol. "Sakuya?" Remilia asked, her maid bowing. "Me and Meiling shall go together." Patchouli said, Meiling standing next to as she floated up. "What do you say Alice?" Marisa quipped. "That your crazy." Alice snarked back.

"This is Gensokyo, being crazy is part of living here." Yukari said, twirling her parasol as everyone got ready to fly off. "May the best team win!" Marisa shouted as the four teams shot off, leaving a confused Cirno, comatose Vaati and the still drunk Suika, who fell off the shrine roof and landed on her head from the kicked up wind.

"What just happened?" Cirno asked no one, scratching her head as Suika remained, basically head standing due to her horns getting stuck in the dirt keeping her up. Looking up at Vaati she remembered her vow. 'There's no one here to stop me.' Cirno thought, lifting Vaati out of the chair and taking off towards the human village.

'If I don't try now I'll never get another chance.' Cirno thought as she flew, flying even faster but careful to hang onto Vaati as she sped towards the human village. 'There might be someone who could help, like a doctor or something.'

 _BGM: Touhou Remix 21_ _Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World_

As Cirno neared the Human village a certain half beast was patrolling the area, on the lookout for any youkai that might cause trouble, in the past before large events it had been common for youkai to cause trouble, but why wouldn't they.

Looking around she saw something, a fairy carrying what appeared to be a very injured human. Glaring Keine knew what she had to to, as it was her duty to protect those of the human village, and that meant protecting humans.

Flying out in front of Cirno's path Keine floated in front of Cirno, the ice fairy stopping just before her as Keine materialized a sword out of seemingly nowhere. "Drop the human fairy, I don't know what you did to him, but I won't allow you to harm him any further." Keine decalred.

Cirno looked down at Vaati before floating down to the dirt path, carefully laying him down as Keine floated close to her, still holding the sword. "Now back off, I have to get him help. Not that you would even know what that means." Keine said, still thinking Cirno was just a normal fairy.

That had hit a button. "What do you think I was doing with him! I have to find him help!" Cirno shouted at Keine. "I highly doubt that." Keine said, holding her blade in one hand and materializing a shield in the other.

"Fine then for his sake I WON'T LOSE!" Cirno shouted, grabbing her sword off her back and flash freezing it into the same giant blade she had used to fight Yuugi. "That's impressive for a fairy." Keine noted. "Shut up, you want a fight you got it." Cirno said, standing off with Keine as they circled each other.

Cirno struck first, dashing at Keine and swinging as she brought up her shield, blocking the blow and flinching a bit from the force before stabbing with her sword, Cirno shifting to the side a bit as Keine swung again, this time Cirno backed off.

The two continued circling each other for a moment, Cirno once again going on the offensive, Keine raising her shield again to block. This time Cirno stopped her swing, jumping over Keine and swinging at her back, but stopping before she actually hit her.

"Why did you stop." Keine said, this fairy had her outmatched, so why did she stop, she was a youkai. "Because I'm busy, I need to find my friend a doctor, NOW!" Cirno said, pointing at Vaati.

"Who's to say you didn't do that to him and you're just tricking me." Keine asked, still skeptical. "If I was trying to trick you, WHY WOULD I BE FLYING TOWARDS THE HUMAN VILLAGE LOOKING FOR A DOCTOR!" Cinro yelled at Keine.

Nearby the team of Marisa and Alice heard Cirno's yelling, but they were busy fighting off the random youkai that had decided to attack them, so they paid no heed.

Keine uncovered her ears after Cirno's yelling, looking at her as she lifted Vaati up off the ground. "Fine, if you need a doctor, look for Mokou, she knows the way to the best doctor in Gensokyo." Keine said, not trusting Cirno at all.

"Thanks then." Cirno said coldly, flying off towards the village to look for whoever this Mokou was. Keine going back to her patrolling. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get beat up a lot tonight.' Keine thought as she flew away.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies_

Cirno was getting increasingly irritated as she flew through town, the humans all hiding from her once they saw she was holding Vaati. "Where the heck is this Mokou person." Cirno complained, looking at Vaati, she didn't have much time.

"Your looking for who?" Someone said, Cirno almost dropping Vaati in shock, pulling her sword out and pointing it at the voice in one swift motion as she held Vaati over her shoulder. Behind her was a girl with crow wings and a camera, who snapped a picture of her holding Vaati and pointing her sword at her.

"You said you were looking for someone?" The girl asked. "Yeah…" Cirno said, the girl slightly creeping her out. "So who are you looking for?" The girl asked. "Mokou, whoever she is." Cirno replied.

"Why are you looking for someone you don't even know?" The girl asked, having grabbed a small notepad and pen from her pockets and writing something down. "I was told she could lead me to a doctor, I need to find Vaati some help." Cirno said.

The girl suddenly appeared behind Cirno and poked Vaati, feeling how cold he was. "I think he's dead, you can't cure that." The girl said. "How did you? Never mind he's still breathing, and I need to find Mokou." Cirno said, getting increasingly irate at the girl.

"Well if you can provide me with a good story I'll take you to her." The girl asked, pulling out her notepad again. Cirno, getting mad flash froze her sword and swung at the girl, the girl disappearing and reappearing behind her.

"That wasn't very nice, but I suppose this will give me a good story." The girl said, pulling out a fan shaped like a maple and waving it in front of her, Cirno laying Vaati down on the ground as the two stood off.

"What's you name, I want to know so I can write it down when I pick your butt." The girl asked. "Cirno, now tell me where I can find Mokou!"

 _BGM: Aya's Theme: Wind God Girl_

"Well then I, Aya Shameimaru, will get my story out of you!" Aya declared, waving her fan hard, whipping up a small tornado that Cirno blocked, keeping the dust and wind from hitting Vaati.

"Watch it, your going to hit him!" Cirno shouted. "He's dying anyway, what's a few more scratches." Aya said nonchalantly as Cirno rushed at her, dodging her sword strikes. "I WON'T ALLOW ANY MORE HARM TO COME TO HIM!" Cirno shouted in anger, Aya trying to deliver a drop kick to her head, landing on Cirno's sword as she blocked.

In one swift motion Cirno grabbed for Aya's leg, flash freezing the Tengu and causing her to drop from the sky like a rock, but the hard ice didn't shatter upon hitting the floor, Cirno pointing her sword at Aya's neck.

"You're making me mad! Now I'm going to release you, and you are going to take me to Mokou, GOT IT!" Cirno shouted, her angry and worry for Vaati getting the better of her. She was excluding a large amount of cold, frost appearing around the edges of buildings and Humans closed their windows, scared of what was happening outside.

"Fine, sheesh, I'll take you to Mokou." Aya said, Cirno Shattering the ice by clenching her fist and walking over to Vaati, hefting him over her shoulder, feeling he was colder then normal. 'O god, he can't be.' Cirno thought, but sighed in relief when she felt his breathing.

Following Aya she was brought to just outside a bamboo forest. "Mokou's just inside, you'd be better off not angering her." Aya said, flying away as Cirno walked into the forest.

 _BGM: Touhou 14.5 Urban Legend in Limbo OST- Reach For the Moon, Immortal Smoke – Mokou's theme_

Inside the forest Cirno watched as flames danced around the bamboo, illuminating the woods, but not burning the bamboo. A small stand was nearby, a girl with long white hair and white and red clothes tending to it.

"You Mokou?" Cirno asked, impatient and wanting to save Vaati as his temperature was dropping and his breathing getting shallower. 'Don't die on me, please.' Cirno thought as the girl turn to her.

"What's it to you shrimp?" Mokou asked, clearly not happy. "I need to get my friend to a doctor now, I was told you knew the way by that Keine lady." Cirno said, straight and to the point. The chill was audible in her voice, as was her worry.

"So you want to go to Eientei? Fine I'll take you, no promises you'll get to see the doc." Mokou said. Cirno sighing in relief. "I was worried I would have to fight you, I don't have time." Cirno said, Mokou eyeing the man over her shoulder. "Honestly I'm surprised your carrying that guy, given he's twice as tall as you." Mokou said as she started flying, leading Cirno through the forest.

It was a quiet and fast flight to Eientei, Moukou saying she could go any farther as Cirno flew towards the compound in the distance. A rabbit girl in the bushes seeing Cirno, as well as the fact she would carrying someone.

Tewi started running towards Eintei as Cirno flew, Tewi running faster as to outpace Cirno as she ran into Eientei and into Eirin's office. "Moon doc, someone's coming. It's a fairy and she's got a someone past out over her shoulder." Tewi said before running off, probably to bother Reisen.

Eirin sighed in relief a little bit as she looked towards the fake moon she had set up. At least it was just a patient and not anyone from the moon. Eirin walked out of her office as she saw the fairy landing in the courtyard of Eintei, the rabbits all surrounding her as the girl formed a blade of ice, protectively keeping the man from notice.

"Hold everyone, she has a patient." Eiren said, the rabbit girls backing off as Eirin looked over the man over Cirno's shoulder, noticing and cringing at how he was entirely blue, along with shallow breathing.

"You're the doctor lady right? Help him, please!" Cirno said, not even waiting to get confirmation as she dropped the ice sword and held the man out in front of her, Eirin getting a better look at him.

His hair was bleached white, and reminded her almost uncomfortably of Mokou's, his blue skin tone was clearly from hypothermia, and his breathing was shallow, if anything it was far to late for him, and she was busy as well.

"I can't do anything, and I'm busy little girl." Eirin said, coming off as uncaring. "You have to do SOMETHING, is there anything that can help him, ANYTHING! I promised I would save him…" Cirno shouted and then started crying.

'I am so going to get fried for this…' Eirin thought as she thought about Mokou, and remembering how one could get hourai immortality without drinking the elixir. 'I wouldn't do this, ever, but I need this girl out of here, I have to get back to making sure the moon stays up. But she seems so sincere, just what connection does she have to this guy.

"You know Mokou Fujiwara, right?" Eirin asked, the girl nodding. "She has a special type of Immortality, called Hourai immortality, if you force fed this guy her raw liver, he should get better." Eiren said. As Cirno was about to fly off. "Be warned, if you go through with this, he won't be able to die… ever, he'll be around forever."

"Then I'll stand by his side forever, I swore I would save him." Cirno said with strength in her voice, flying off with Vaati on her back. Eirin feeling both back, and that she had made a mistake. 'Why do I get the feeling this is going to get me not only fried, but frozen.' Eirin thought, shivering as the temperatures Cirno left lingered. She felt guilty for not only divulging the secret of the Elixer, but she needed to concentrate as she went back to sustaining the fake moon. 'I am going to get killed over, and over for this…'

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]- Mokou's Theme: Reach for the Moon - Immortal Smoke ~ 3ºRemix_

Cirno sped through the bamboo forest, not caring as she flung off the magic of the lost forest, trying to hold onto her as she flew in a straight beeline for the stand, Mokou having already gotten back and sitting down.

Landing and propping Vaati against a tree she walked over towards Mokou, the Hourai Immortal not turning around. "She not help you?" Mokou asked, not really surprised. "On the contrary, she told me exactly what I need to do to save him." Cirno said, drawing her plastic sword and flash freezing into her giant blade.

Mokou turned around and started swearing in her head. 'You told her about the Elixir just to get her out of your hair. Stupid moon doctor.' Mokou thought as she got out of her chair, standing across from Cirno with her hands in her pockets.

"I'm not just going to let you get the Elixir, for one I don't like dying over and over." Mokou said as flames started dancing around her. "I swore I would save him, and that's JUST WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Cirno shouted, the ground under her and Mokou freezing as as wall area of ice formed around them, Vaati just behind the ice wall.

'She's using ice to fight fire… well take what you can get.' Mokou thought as she slammed her foot down, the ice in a ten-foot ring around her instantly turning into vapor, steam rising around her.

"Tick Tock, your on the clock." Mokou taunted as the two stood off. Cirno and Mokou launched themselves at each other, Cirno swinging, trying to cleave Mokou as she ducked under her sword, her leg engulfed in flames as she kicked the ice sword, causing it to melt a bit.

Mokou pulled a small tag out of her pocket, pushing it into Cirno's face before detonating it, sending Cirno flying back with Minor burns, crashing into the ice wall of the arena as steam started to surround Mokou. Lifting herself back up Cirno flash frozen her sword again, making it even colder as the air around her dropped to freezing temperatures. Mokou herself just stood there with her hands in her pockets, not even smirking as Cirno bounced off the ice wall, sending a spire of ice at Mokou from below as she flew at her.

Mokou dodged the spire of ice, melting it below her as Cirno swung her sword at the airborne Mokou, covering her fist in flame as she pulled it out of her pocket, punching Cirno's sword and causing it to shatter and steam to erupt from it. Cirno responded by flash freezing her sword again, constantly swinging it at Mokou in anger as she kept dodging her rabid swings, every miss causing her to have to refreeze her sword as it evaporated just from being near Mokou.

Mokou suddenly grabbed one of Cirno's swings, and unlike with Yuugi, she didn't bleed as the sword melted under her hand, Cirno glaring at her in anger and rage. "Why do you fight; I mean what's the point." Mokou said, kicking Cirno in the gut, sending the ice fairy flying, Cirno righting herself as she skidded on the ice, sliding to a halt.

"I fight, for his sake, to save him because I promised." Cirno said, panting hard from her constant power usage. Mokou just looked at Cirno and pointed her finger at her. "That's a stupid reason." Fire flew from her finger tips as Cirno rose a wall of ice up, the fire battering it as it slowly melted the large wall of ice.

"He held on for me, he fought his sickness just to help me!" Cirno shouted, jumping out from behind the ice wall. As she flew at Mokou the immortal snapped her hand out and grabbed Cirno by the neck, the fairy struggling as Mokou's fire burned her neck.

"So what, he's dying, big deal, get over it, it'll be a lot less painful for you." Mokou said, burning Cirno's neck. "I… won't give up, I promised…" Cirno said as she started to black out from a lack of air and the burning pain.

In that instant Cirno saw something, an illusion of adrenaline, standing next to Mokou was Yuugi… part of the reason Vaati was knocked out, the other part her. Gathering all the strength she could to keep conscious she formed a sword in her hand, the ice frozen solid as she swung it hard.

The cut cleaved straight through Mokou, causing her to drop Cirno as blood spurted onto the grass. Cirno grabbing her neck and feeling the burn marks. Mokou's top and bottom halves suddenly exploded into flame, Cirno blocking the blast with her sword, causing it to shatter as she was thrown back.

Mokou reformed from a pillar of fire in the center of the arena, wings made of fire flowing off her back. "You shouldn't have done that kid." Mokou said as she held her hand out to the side. A large katana made of fire forming in her hand. Cirno got up, looking at the reborn immortal, throwing her hands to her sides as she created two large swords of ice. Cirno yelling as she flew at Mokou, The immortal bringing up her sword of fire as Cirno swung her dual swords, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU A HUNDRED TIMES, I WILL SAVE HIM, AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"

Fire meet Ice as the cold and hot mixed, the steam coming off of Cirno's swords slashing with the somehow solid katana of fire. 'Cirno…' said a small voice in her head as the two girls clashed, neither gaining any ground against the other.

' _Vaati and Cirno were sitting in the shack, Vaati reading to Cirno from a book about a young man who had lost everything, and was fighting for his friends because that was all he had left.'_

Cirno caught a kick from Mokou as she was thrown back again, the ice shattering from the third impact as she was thrown out of the arena, Mokou following her out slowly.

 _'Cirno was swinging her practice sword, Vaati having found a nice stick to use against her as they had a small friendly dual, Vaati standing there and blocking as Cirno swung her plastic sword at the stick, trying not to knock it out of the injured teen's hand.'_

Cirno and Mokou were caught in a blade lock, the forest of bamboo being illuminated by the fiery blade of Mokou and her false wings glittering off Cirno's ice wings. Both of them had their faces mere inches from each other, Cirno gritting her teeth as Mokou didn't seem to be straining.

 _'Vaati was falling to the floor of the mansion, a knife in his chest as Cirno sped towards him, crying out to him as the unconscious teen neared the floor.'_

Mokou broke both of Cirno's swords, plunging her sword straight into Cirno's chest as Cirno looked at Mokou, and coughed up a bit of blood.

 _'The last conversation she had with Vaati months ago, Vaati had proclaimed that him just helping Cirno was all he needed, closing his eyes as he fell asleep one last time, Cirno crying for her friend to come back.'_

"Had enough?" Mokou asked as she held Cirno skewered by her blade. 'Those words…' Cirno thought, the memory of Yuugi saying those exact words coming to mind. "Have… You?" Cirno coughed, hacking up a bit of blood as Mokou pulled her sword out of Cirno, the ice fairy dropping to the forest floor.

"Now to go burn that stupid doctor to a crisp." Mokou said to no one as she looked at the guy propped up against the tree. 'All this trouble for one guy?' Mokou thought as she dispelled her sword, listening to his chest, a very faint heartbeat showing her was still alive.

"Poor kid, might as well put him out of his misery." Mokou said, reforming her sword of fire as she was about to stab Vaati. Cirno still awake getting a view of the entire thing as she bled out on the forest floor. "No…" she said weakly, grasping at Mokou.

'My story... is closing…' Vaati words echoed in Cirno one more time, pushing herself off the ground as she reformed her blade made of ice. Slowly walking towards Mokou as she continued to bleed from her chest.

Just as Mokou was about to plunge the sword into Vaati. "Hey… Ready for round two?" Cirno said, Mokou turning as she looked at the fairy, the hole in her chest bleeding and staining her blue dress, trickles of blood running from her mouth.

"So you continue to fight, all for him? If there is one thing, I have to admire your determination." Mokou said, pointing her sword at Cirno. "I swore I would save him" Cirno said as she hacked up a bit of blood. "And I'll do that, BECAUSE I! WILL! WIN!"

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]-Cirno's Theme: Beloved Tomboyish Daughter ~ 2ºRemix_

Cirno swung at Mokou, her swing a little clumsy as Mokou swung her fire sword into Cirno's ice, the steam emitting from the blade not a good sign. In Cirno's hand she formed an icicle. Stabbing Mokou in the chest with it, it evaporating quickly but the damage was done as Mokou fell back a bit, a bleeding hole in her chest.

"Your pretty good…" Mokou said as she slowly walked at Cirno, ignoring the bleeding hole in her chest as she swung her sword. Cirno bring her ice blade up to block, the fire and ice creating steam once more as Mokou placed her hand on Cirno's chest, detonating an explosive tag right at the wound in her chest.

Cirno flew back, slamming through trees of bamboo, the hole in her chest even larger, blood still dripping as she looked up at Mokou, glaring defiantly as she coughed up a bit of blood. "But not good enough." Mokou said as she went to stab Cirno again.

Cirno raising her hand defiantly, grabbing Mokou's arm just as her sword was before her chest. "I told you, THAT I WILL NOT LOSE!" Cirno shouted, getting up defiantly despite her injuries, using her other hand to grab the sword made of fire out of Mokou's hand, using her power to extinguish the blade.

Mokou raised her fist and slammed it into Cirno's arm, Cirno being knocked back as she held her arm. Her bleeding was worse, and Mokou was just plain amazed she hadn't died yet. "Your body is dying; your fatigue is growing SO WHY DO YOU STILL FIGHT ON!" Mokou yelled, actually flustered.

"I told you, so that I can save my family." Cirno said, not noticing as she had said what was on her mind, not what she wanted to. Mokou swung at the fairy, knocking her back through even more bamboo trees, but she still got up and bit back, the fire and ice punches the only light in the forest as they brawled.

'How the hell can a mere fairy, let alone one WHO SPECIALIZES IN ICE! Hold out this long against me.' Mokou screamed in her mind as Cirno punched her in the face, the ice coating her fist shattering and cutting Mokou's face.

Cirno kicked Mokou, sending her flying back into the ice wall from the arena, laying on her back as Cirno floated up to her, the broken, beaten and battered bodies of the two of them the relics of their duel.

"I am taking your liver, and I am saving him." Cirno said, not caring how disgusting it sounded. Mokou was just plain annoyed as she tried to get up, finding shackles of ice holding her down as Cirno formed an icicle in her hands.

Just before she brought it down on her she stopped, Mokou wondering why she had stopped, she had fought on for this long to reach her goal, why stop now. "It's not right… Killing is not right, not matter what the reason." Cirno muttered, walking away from Mokou as the shackles of ice broke, dropping the icicle as Cirno remembered Vaati's mantra again.

"I don't kill… only in self defense if I ever had to… it's not right, not matter the reason." Cirno muttered holding her head as she reigned in her anger and sadness. Looking down at the tree where Vaati lay, she sat down next to him, the blood covering both of them as she started to shed tears.

"I would have saved you… but what would you have thought of me… I can't…" Cirno muttered as the bloodied and battered Mokou stood behind her, listening as she rambled to herself.

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts II – Dearly Beloved_

Sitting down next to Vaati, she lay her head on his shoulder, the blood from her mouth running onto his shoulder as she looked at Mokou. "I'm sorry…" Cirno said as she closed her eyes, laying beaten and battered next to her barely alive friend, and she was barely alive herself.

Mokou looked at the scene, and down at herself. "You would have done anything to save him… but in the end, his own will engraved on you prevented that." Mokou said quietly to herself. She didn't even know these two and her will to save him had driven her to fight back with such will against her… all on the hope to save someone she saw as family.

"I'm getting soft." Mokou said as she pulled a small knife from her pocket. At the very least she'd get some new friends hopefully. 'It'd be nice to have some friends to be with.' Mokou thought, her and Kaguya killed each other every time they saw each other… this was her chance to actually have someone stick around as time flowed by them.

"I'm seriously going soft." Mokou complained as she dug the knife into her stomach. For the next ten gory minutes she got what she needed, her own raw liver, twice over. The newly regenerated Mokou sighed as she looked at both the bucket she had it in, and the two. "Well they wanted this."

Force feeding the dying teen and the dying fairy she forced them to shallow. Both of them unconsciously shivering as they swallowed. Pulling their prone forms to her little stand she let them lay together, Cirno's head on Vaati's shoulder as color slowly returned to him, the bleeding holes in Cirno's chest slowly healing as Mokou went back to cleaning her stand.

'Perhaps it is better this way…' Mokou thought as she looked up at the stars, the Imperishable night dragging on… and when the 'teams' came to visit her, they would find a surprise awaiting them.

 _AN:_ _Once again, my poor heart DIED writing this. But not as badly as last chapter. And now we see that both Cirno… and Vaati will live on, everyone has their own ways to survive. But for now let them sleep under the false moonlight, as they will return again._


	18. Nox Aeterna (Stage 1)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Wells the past three chapters have been literally filled with blood sweat and tears, and I would like to get a little bit of Lore out of the way regarding a certain something that happened, or rather DIDN'T during Cirno and Mokou's battle._

 _When Cirno got skewered, a normal fairy would have just exploded and respawned… Cirno didn't and not out of willpower or anything, she legitimately couldn't. In PoFV in Cirno's scenario Eiki warns that she was getting to powerful, and in turn, in danger of death. Remember that little power boost she got against Yuugi? Yeah she legitimately couldn't respawn, but see's fine now._

 _And with that out of the way_

 _Let! The! Gates! OPEN!_

Nox Aeterna

(Imperishable Night)

(Round one!)

Stage Start!

 _BGM: SWR Forest of Magic Theme: Fragrant Plants_

"May the best team win!" Marisa shouted as the four teams took off, Alice and Marisa, Yukari and Reimu, Patchouli and Meiling, and Remilia and Sakuya. Alice and Marisa made a beeline for the forest of magic. The two of them flying through the forest at high speeds, fairies and Youkai watching as the two powerful magicians flew by.

In the trees a little girl with green hair and antenna sat with a little girl with a black dress and yellow hair. "Wriggle look it's the two ladies from the hole in the sky." Rumia pointed out as the two past them by.

"You want to try and fight them Rumia?" Wriggle asked as Rumia floated off the branch and surrounded herself in darkness. "Yep." Rumia answered shooting after Marisa and Alice as Wriggle reached out to try and stop her.

"I guess I'll meet you ahead of them…" Wriggle said as she shrugged hopping from branch to branch in an attempt to get ahead of Marisa and Alice, the two flying girls more focused on bickering and trading taunts then looking at the trees.

"Honestly Marisa, this would go a lot faster if we all just worked together." Alice complained. Marisa gave Alice a look before shrugging. "Alice, these don't happen very often, besides it's a chance to one up Reimu and the others, isn't that something to be proud of." Marisa said, trying to convince Alice to follow her logic.

While they bantered the leaves above them shook, Wriggle shooting out of the leaves with her foot extended out in a kick, Marisa not paying attention as she took a foot to the face.

Marisa yelped as Alice started laughing, rubbing her nose Marisa looked at Wriggle, who looked somewhat sorry as a ball of darkness showed up behind them, Rumia dispelling it and landed.

"Wriggle I wanted to fight them!" Rumia shouted at her friend, Wriggle lowering her head as her antenna drooped. "I think we are about to get killed…" Wriggle said as Marisa got up and Alice stopped laughing.

"You seriously want to fight us?" Alice asked, Shanghai floating beside her tapping her foot in the air as both of them looked at Wriggle. "It was Rumia's idea, she wanted to fight you!" Wriggle shouted, putting her hands up in an attempt to be innocent.

"She's right! Can we fight now?" Rumia said, then asked tilting her head. Alice, Marisa and Shanghai all traded looks with each other, like as if asking each other 'seriously'? "Please fight her… she won't stop otherwise." Wriggle pleaded quietly tapping her fingers together.

"Dolls?" Alice asked. "Dolls." Marisa answered as Alice threw out a small contingent of dolls armed with swords, shields and bows. "Look kid, we're to powerful for you, how about you play with these, alright?" Alice said, trying to be nice.

"O… Okay!" Rumia shouted before covering herself in darkness and charging at the tiny dolls, Marisa and Alice watching in bemusement as even the dolls seemed to be embarrassed and asking 'why the heck are we doing this?'

"Let's go Alice… you can leave the dolls here right?" Marisa asked. "I'd prefer not to, but they should be fine." Alice said, her dolls saluting before one of them got tackled by Rumia, the youkai of darkness gnawing on the doll's head as Wriggle looked extremely embarrassed.

"Let's go Alice. Before things get to funny." Marisa said, flying off with Alice leaving the small contingent of dolls alone with Rumia and Wriggle, the doll that Rumia was gnawing on throwing her off.

A fairy flew out of the woods and into the small clearing Wriggle, Rumia and the dolls were in. The green haired fairy crashed into one of the dolls before both her and the doll rolled to a stop in front of Wriggle.

"Daiyousei? What's going on?" Wriggle asked. Rumia was running at the dolls, the little puppets flying just out of her reach as she kept jumping up to try and grab them, forgetting she could fly.

"Wriggle? No time we need to hide!" Daiyousei panicked, pushing Wriggle behind a tree as Rumia heard them, following them behind the tree as the Dolls heeded Daiyousei's warning, grabbing their weapons again.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Guarding White Wolf ~ Fall of Fall ~ Momiji's Battle Theme_

A wolf tengu tan out into the clearing, trying to sniff out the fairy that had tried to trespass on the mountain. Momiji had her duty to find and take care on intruders, even the stupid fairies.

Seeing the dolls Momiji blinked before realizing that yes, the cute little dolls had weapons all pointed at her, and behind the tree past the dolls was the fairy and two others, probably her allies.

Momiji sighed before pointing her sword at the dolls, holding her shield in front of her. The dolls responded by floating up and getting ready to attack her. Momiji glared for a moment before spinning her sword in her hand, observing the position of each doll before striking.

In what amounted to an instant Momiji was behind the dolls, mere feet away from Wriggle, Daiyousei and Rumia, the three little girls blinking as Momiji spun her sword before putting it in her sheath. Clicking her sword, the dolls behind her exploded, Momiji ignoring the explosions as she turned towards the girls.

"You tried trespassing on Youkai Mountain, the land claimed by the Tengu, and without official business that is a severe breach of curfew, and now you pay." Momiji said, the three girls panicking before running off deeper into the forest, Momiji giving chase.

Rumia was laughing as Wriggle and Daiyousei were breathing hard. "What did you do?" Wriggle asked before jumping up and doing a small flip, throwing several acorns she had in her pockets behind them at Momiji, who just raised her shield to block them.

"I don't know! I was just flying around and she started attacking me!" Daiyousei yelled, the three girls running to try and outpace Momiji, forgetting that once again they could fly.

Nearby Marisa and Alice heard the screaming of the girls, sighing as they stopped flying. "What do you think they got themselves into." Marisa asked Alice, who trying to check with her dolls, her eyes going wide as she couldn't find a connection to them. "All my dolls are down, destroyed! Someone blew up my dolls!" Alice yelled, messing with her dolls was an extreme offence in her Grimoire.

"Fine then, we'll see what's happening to the girls. Gee this is going to put us so far behind everyone." Marisa said, putting her hand to her face as she did a u-turn past a tree, Alice following her, her face red as she was angry someone had blown up her dolls.

The two groups didn't know it, but they were quickly about to collide, more like Marisa ended up ramming straight into Wriggle and then into Momiji as Alice slowed down and saw Rumia and Daiyousei running past her, still panicking.

"Owie…" Wriggle said as she slowly got up from being sandwiched between Marisa and Momiji. "Consider this payback for kicking my face…" Marisa grumbled as she got up holding her head as Momiji slid down off the tree she had just been indented into and face first onto the ground.

Alice had two of her dolls go and grab Rumia and Daiyousei, dropping the youkai and fairy in front of her Alice started tapping her foot. "Now I am going to ask you this one got it?" Alice said dangerously, Rumia and Daiyousei nodding extremely fast in fear. "What happened to my dolls?" Alice asked glaring.

"Wolf lady blew them up in one swing, then she started chasing us!" Rumia shouted, Daiyousei nodding along with the darkness youkai in fear. Alice turned around and looked as Momiji started pulling herself out of the dirt, groaning in pain.

Glaring at Momiji Alice slowly walking up to the wolf tengu and gave her a sharp kick to the stomach as she was trying to get up, Momiji groaning in pain as she rolled over and stared up at Alice. "I heard you blew up some of my dolls." Alice stated in a sickly sweet tone.

"They were keeping me from getting at the intruders." Momiji stated back, Alice giving her a kick in response. "I wouldn't care, it's generally better for you health if you don't mess with the dolls." Alice stated as Momiji rolled away from her, grabbing her sword and shield off the ground as Rumia and Daiyousei hid behind Alice's legs.

"First Nitori runs away during a lockdown and now this, why does everything stupid happen when I'm on duty." Momiji started grumbling as she walked away, she had heard about the doll maker magician, and she was someone you didn't want to anger, and Momiji just didn't want to deal with it anymore after how bad her week had been.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Beautiful Nature Sight_

After Momiji walked away grumbling Marisa got up with Wriggle now hanging onto her back for some reason. "Ok then, we found out about your dolls, now can we go?" Marisa said, slightly annoyed because she knew this was going to put them behind everyone else.

"I'm fine now…" Alice grumbled, Rumia and Daiyousei still holding onto her legs. "What were you doing?" Rumia asked. "Basically racing some friends of ours in trying to solve the current incident.

"You mean like the one with the two horned girls?" Wriggle asked from her position hanging her arms over Marisa's shoulders. "Yep!" Marisa said proudly, even if it was to two children and a fairy.

"Your just full of theatrics, you know that?" Alice said sarcastically to Marisa, the witch just smiling in response. "Can we come with you?" Rumia asked, wanted to see what they were doing. "Rumia, I don't think they would want us along." Daiyousei said quietly. "Can we come PLEASE?" Rumia said, ignoring Daiyousei and trying to look adorable… which wasn't hard.

It took Marisa a couple seconds to crack, sighing. "Kids… fine you can come." Marisa said, hopping onto her broom, Wriggle still hanging onto her back as Rumia ran out from behind Alice and tried to pull herself up onto Marisa's broom, Daiyousei fluttering next to Alice.

For the next five minutes everyone watched as Rumia tried to pull herself onto the broom, Marisa eventually lowering it so that she could get on before the small group took off… in the completely wrong direction to where the actual incident was taking place.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Argue for and Against_

While Marisa and Alice were basically flying around aimlessly the other three teams had all shot off towards the direction of where the human village should have been. "You do realize that this defeats the purpose of having teams right?" Reimu complained, only for a few shots to fly her way from Remilia.

"Well we could always fight along the way." Remilia said, smiling dangerously, only to yelp as a train flew at her courteously of Yukari. "Then these are the rules there are no rules, except for the spell card ones." Yukari said, pointing her parasol at Remilia.

The border and Scarlet Devil teams stop in midair and started arguing, or rather Remilia started complaining about Yukari as bullets, knives and ofuda started flying, Patchouli and Meiling continuing the fly on, ignoring the other teams.

"How long until they realize that we've left?" Meiling asked Patchouli as they flew, snickering slightly. "I give them about an hour, and several burn marks." Patchouli said sarcastically as they flew away, leaving the two teams to continue fighting.

 _BGM: SWR Extras: Crimson in the Black Sea ~ Legendary Fish (Arrangement)_

The battle between the border and Scarlet teams began in earnest, Reimu vs Sakuya and Yukari vs Remilia. Reimu pulling out a pair of senbon and spinning them around before spreading them out, smirking. Sakuya making a fan of knives appear in her hand as Yukari brandished her parasol and Remilia summoned Gungnir.

Sakuya opened with throwing her fan of knives at Reimu, summoning a new one as Reimu flew over the array of thrown knives, Sakuya using the fan of knives to deflect Reimu's senbon, throwing the knives as soon as Reimu's senbon had been redirected.

Reimu summoned a small barrier to appear in front of her, the knives embedding themselves into the barrier as Sakuya's eyes turned red. Within a second several thousand small slashes appeared on the barrier, it shattering before Reimu's eyes as Sakuya kicked Reimu, sending her flying as Sakuya appeared to teleport, appearing behind Reimu and delivered a drop kick to send her falling towards the ground.

Yukari and Remilia had been dueling parasol and lance, Remilia using the range of her weapon to gain an advantage over Yukari, who continued to toy with Remilia. A gap opening behind Remilia as ran shot out of it, spinning and firing danmaku at Remilia, who was forced to fly away from the combined attack from Yukari and her Shikigami. Remilia scowling as she leveled out with Yukari, who had Ran floating next to her as Yukari smirked, pointing her parasol in an 'en grade' stance to taunt Remilia.

"Fine then you want to cheat?" Remilia said as Yukari tuted. "It is anything goes." Yukari said smirking as Ran rolled her eyes at Yukari's joke. "I hate it when she makes the rules…" Remilia muttered as she threw her lance, Ran floating in front of Yukari and catching it, only for the lance to explode.

"You said anything goes right?" Remilia said as several lances appeared around her, and one in each hand. "I did say that." Yukari said, tilting her head as Ran floated back up to join her, Ran's clothing slightly smoldering from the explosion. A gap opening beside Ran as Chen floated out, yawning slightly.

The fact Ran and Yukari glared at Chen before she fell asleep floating there did not go unnoticed as Ran decided to push the sleeping shikigami back into the gap, going back to just Ran and Yukari vs Remilia. After Remilia stopped her childish laughing.

While the three above engaged in a dogfight in the sky, with lances and signposts flying everywhere… and Ran trying not to get skewered. Reimu and Sakuya fought on the ground below.

Sakuya ran at Reimu, a monochrome copy of her slashing at Reimu, hitting her before disappearing, Sakuya following up with the same slash as Reimu disappeared, coming out of a gap above Sakuya and trying to deliver a dropkick, only for Sakuya to bring up a pair of knives, blocking Reimu's foot.

Reimu flipped off Sakuya's knives, landing on her toes before throwing and pulling out a new pair of senbon, Sakuya ducking below the throw metal rods before retaliating with a spray of knives. Sakuya's eyes glowed red as Reimu's purple eyes seemed to alight with fire before both disappeared, several shockwaves ringing through the forest after about a second, Reimu and Sakuya repapered between Remilia and Yukari's battle, stuck in a blade lock between senbon and knives.

Both of them were between the massive lock of lances and sign posts between Remilia and Yukari, the girls themselves engaging in their own blade lock right next to Reimu and Sakuya. Ran herself now laying face first in the dirt from having been caught in the cross fire.

Everyone looked between each other before changing who they were engaged with, now all of them pointing their weapons at someone else. Yukari had her parasol pointed at Sakuya's neck as Sakuya had her knives positioned to stab Reimu in the back who had her Senbon pointed at Remilia's heart, who had her lances about to stab Yukari.

"Draw?" Yukari suggested, the others nodding. "Well that was a good workout." Sakuya said, putting her knives away as Yukari opened her parasol above her, just because she wanted to. Reimu however had closed her eyes before opening them wide.

"Patchouli and Meiling aren't here…" Reimu said, as Remilia's eye started twitching. "They took advantage of our little spout to get ahead did they?" Yukari said. "Well then, why don't we play catch up." Remilia suggested, forgetting they were supposed to be fighting the other team.

"No, me and Reimu will be playing catch up, you two are staying here." Yukari said as she opened two gaps that swallowed up Sakuya and Remilia, depositing them back at the shrine. "That was a cheap move Yukari." Reimu said. "Come now, the rules are anything goes." Yukari replied putting her finger on Reimu's chin and flicking it up in playfulness.

As they started flying towards the location of where the village should have been Reimu said something. "You do know that now they are going to be gunning for us right?" "Let them, it's more fun that way." Yukari said as they flew quietly into the night.

 _BGM: UNL Extras: Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure (Arrangement)_

"Why are we doing this again?" Mystia asked her mother figure, Keine. "Because the village would be vulnerable otherwise Mystia, and after that fairy I don't want to take any more chances." Keine replied as the bird youkai and were-hakutaku flew around the border of the now hidden village, two certain youkai on fast approach.

"Patchouli I'm telling you, what do we have that could even the odds between us and the other two teams, Sakuya could just stop time, Yukari has her gaps, and I don't think we need to say anything about Marisa and Alice given that crazy Hakkero." Meiling complained to Patchouli as they flew towards the village, Keine and Mystia hearing their conversation and hiding behind a tree.

"Simple, we play fairly, after all they can't win if they are too busy fighting each other over second place." Patchouli concluded as they flew close to the ground. "What are they doing?" Mystia asked Keine, who had poked her head out from behind the tree.

"They are going towards the village, and that means we need to stop them. Ready Mystia?" Keine asked, her ward and one of the few youkai she could trust to help her within the village, despite her pranks nodding.

The two of them shot out of the darkness, Keine having summoned her sword as Mystia threw an array of bullets at Meiling and Patchouli, Meiling turning around quickly and using her hands to catch the blade as Keine swung, Patchouli raising a barrier in response to the wall of bullets.

"What gives lady, any reason your just attacking us!" Meiling said as se redirected the blade off to the side, before punching Keine in the chest, sending her back. Keine rolled with the punch in the air, Mystia flying up next to her. "It's our duty to protect the village during this crisis and that means to keep the youkai out." Keine said, pointing her sword at Meiling and Patchouli.

"So are going to do this the usual way?" Meiling asked, cracking her fists. "I don't see why not." Patchouli deadpanned, opening her spell book as Mystia and Keine flew at them. Meiling dodged the to side of Keine's swipe, slamming her elbow into Keine's stomach as Keine brought her sword down on Meiling.

"Sorry lady, but I've been training against a little fairy with a sword much larger then yours." Meiling said, dodging Keine's swipes. "I would know, I had to fight her an hour ago." Keine said, referencing Cirno. "Wait you did what?!" Meiling shouted as Keine used her surprise to get a slash in on Meiling's side, Meiling grabbing her sword in an instant, done playing games.

"You're telling me, that Cirno fought you an hour ago, and an hour ago I saw her at the Hakurei shrine. How did she get ahead of us?" Meiling asked Patchouli and Keine, Mystia currently hanging by her ankle in a branch of a tree Patchouli had summoned.

"Cirno, past us all. Without us noticing. An hour ago." Patchouli said. "She must have been booking it since we kind of took it slow talking with the others." Meiling said, casually spinning the sword that she had taken from Keine, who was busy trying to get Mystia out of the tree, the branch literally grabbing her ankle.

"She was in a hurry if that guy she was lugging around was any indication." Mystia said, having seen Cirno during her little fly through the human village. "She was lugging around a…" Patchouli said, her eyes going wide as she slapped her head. "By kami Cirno, what have you done." Patchouli complained to no one. Meiling didn't have the same look of dread on her face as Patchouli, but flew up towards Keine and Mystia.

"Where did she go?" Meiling asked, what they were doing could wait, Vaati being out with Cirno like that was not good. "She went to go find my friend Mokou and go to Eintei, to see the doctor, she hasn't come back." Keine said, thankful she hadn't but not aware of the implications.

Meiling flew up above the branch and pulled it, ripping it off the tree before pulling the branch of Mystia's ankle, freeing her. "Take us to Mokou, we need to find those two." Meiling said in a no nonsense tone. "Why should I?" Keine said, a little more open as Mystia flipped back right side up next to her.

"Because that guy she was carrying was our friend, and we need to make sure he's safe." Meiling said. "Fine, give me my sword back, and Mystia, take them." Keine said, Meiling handing Keine her sword as Mystia started flying, motioning Meiling and Patchouli to follow.

"Thanks." Meiling said, as she flew after Mystia with Patchouli. "Just stay away from the village…" Keine mumbled as she went back to patrolling.

 _BGM: ULiL Nitori's Theme: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend_

Nitori Kawashiro was walking about in the forest of magic, marveling at the sights of all the trees and colorful mushrooms. "Never seen all these on the mountain, I hope no one misses me." Nitori said to herself. Her backpack loaded with her inventions as she wandered, just exploring.

"Wriggle! Don't hang there! I can't see!" Someone shouted, Nitori turning to her side as she saw a girl in a witch's outfit on a broom, a girl with two antenna peaking over her shoulder covering her eyes. Nitori panicked and rolled to the side, her things spilling out of her backpack as the girl crashed into a tree next to her, two other girls flying after them as young girl in a black dress rolled up in front of Nitori.

"Marisa are you ok?" Alice asked, seeing Marisa embedded into a tree. "I'm just fine, I do this regularly." Marisa's muffled sarcastic reply came. "Of course you do." Alice replied with her own snark. Nitori just plain confused as the little girl in the black dress woke up in front of her.

"Wa happened, are we there yet?" The Rumia asked, slightly confused as Wriggle fell out of the tree above Nitori, landing on Rumia, startling her. Alice looked at Nitori as Daiyousei tried to help Marisa out of the tree she was currently embedded in. "Help there. Are you lost?" Alice started, looking Nitori over. "No I'm not lost, just exploring." Nitori answered, stuttering slightly.

"Sounds to me like your lost, what are you doing in the forest of magic little Kappa? Don't you live on Youkai Mountain?" Alice questioned, Nitori suddenly started shivering. "You… You're not going to try and eat me, are you?" Nitori asked, fearful from stories about the wicked witches of the forest.

"Eat you? No, at worst I'll give you a little scare, and Marisa would steal." "Borrow!" "Borrow everything you owned." Alice finished, rolling her eyes as Daiyousei had gotten Rumia and Wriggle to try and help her pull Marisa out of the tree.

"Ok then… that's fine… I guess…" Nitori stuttered, thankful that she wasn't going to get eaten or anything… someone taking her inventions wasn't the most comforting of thoughts though. "I mean I'm supposed to be on the mountain, but I wanted to explore, and it's usually interesting when ever something happens that can be seen from the mountain, like the explosions from the lake a few months ago, or the scarlet mist, of course the tengu usually put up a curfew to keep the kappa like us from going anywhere during these incidents." Nitori said, wanting to suddenly smack herself for giving out that much information.

"Sounds like you're their personal grunts." Marisa quipped, having finally been pulled out of the tree, the girls now hanging off her arms. "No it's fine and all, they keep us safe but I wanted to look around, I've never been off the mountain." Nitori said.

"Well it's only natural to want to explore our world, Alice Matrigold, and this nut right here is my partner in crime Marisa Kirisame." Alice said, pointing at Marisa. "You got it the other way around, you're my partner." Marisa retorted. "If your both partners', wouldn't that make you equal?" Nitori added her own question, Alice and Marisa looking at each other for a moment. "I suppose that would, wouldn't it?" Alice said, making a false thoughtful expression.

"Yeah yeah, and these three bundles of fun are Wriggle, Daiyousei and Rumia." Marisa said, shaking her arms, and leg as she introduced each one. "Nitori. Nitori Kawashiro." Nitori answered, normally she was so shy, but there was just an air about these two that somehow made them, at least Marisa, approachable.

"Well then Nitori, why did you want to investigate the incident?" Alice asked, Marisa having been busy to try and deal with the three kids she had hanging off her. "Well… the tengu were all up in arms in about ten minutes, something about the moon not being right and they were scrambling to try and establish the curfew…" Nitori said before stopping, tapping her fingers together as Marisa started eyeing the stuff on the forest floor from Nitroi's bag, smirking something scary as she pulled Rumia off her leg and set her next to Daiyousei and Wriggle. Marisa took all of sixteen seconds for everything to disappear, her holding her hat in her hand as she tried to stuff the last of the things into the enchanted space in her hat.

"Well then, we are currently trying to investigate the incident ourselves, and the more capable allies the better." Alice said, offering the kappa her hand to get up from the forest floor. Nitori reaching up and grasping it as she got up, nodding her head. Strength in numbers and all that.

"Ok we got a sixth person, can we go now?" Marisa complained, having gotten onto her broom, Rumia and Wriggle on it with her. "But I can't fly." Nitori said, blushing. "Marisa?" Alice asked, not even looking at her. "Yeah yeah, get on kappa girl." Marisa snarked, Nitori getting on just behind Rumia, leaving almost no room left. "Think we could go faster if I got on as well?" Alice suggested. "If you think you can fit and hang on." Marisa said, getting off for a moment and sticking the Mini-Hakkero into the back of the broom. Alice getting on just behind Nitroi, the crowded stick of wood having two girls on the back, Rumia in the middle, Daiyousei in between Alice and Nitori and Wriggle hanging onto Marisa back.

"Hold onto your head accessories, because if they don't fly off, I'm going to borrow them BECAUSE OFF WE FLY!" Maris shouted as she angled the broom upwards, the Hakkero firing a master spark behind them as everyone crowded onto the broom held on for dear life as what to anyone below would have looked like a comet started to cross the sky. The sounds of screams, woops and Marisa's maniacal laughter filling the night sky.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: If you are reading this that means it took a while for my stupid doc manager to work. But yeah this is the first chapter of Imperishable night arc. Ok technically the second but hey Marisa and Alice, currently have four new allies and are shooting across the night sky. Remilia and Sakuya have been set back, Yukari and Reimu are sort of flying about, and the only ones who are actually getting anything done, is the one team that is not fighting, crazy, or have general insanity worse then normal is the martial artist and the witch of the unmoving library. To say things have gone far off the beaten path is an under statement, and I am enjoying every second of writing it._


	19. Nox Aeterna (Stage 2)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Well I'm back, after about I think a three day intermission, time is subjective in cyberspace, or in Gensokyo, or anywhere for that matter. But yeah I got Fire emblem: Fates so i've been busy with that, also Project X zone 2 AND Tales of Zestria, so I've been… busy._

 _Welp I have no excuses for not writing other then being a lazy bum for a past three days, but since I've been writing non stop for three weeks I think a short intermission was in order._

 _And with that out of the way_

 _Let! The! Gates! OPEN!_

Nox Aeterna

(Imperishable Night)

(Round Two!)

Stage Start!

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Free and Easy_

Yukari and Reimu were flying about the sky, Reimu grumpy with Yukari as she pulled the knife that had had embed itself in Yukari's parasol. "Did you really have to send them back, at this is the third time in two hours." Reimu complained, she thought they were supposed to be dealing with the incident.

"Reimu, you need to learn, why do something yourself when you can have others do it for you, the librarian and gate keeper can handle this themselves, besides Marisa and Alice are out there as well are they not?" Yukari said in a coy voice, casually ducking under an array of knives that had been thrown by Sakuya, who had just appeared with Remilia after having been sent back to the Hakurei shrine for the third time.

"So we're here messing with these two while everyone else is busy doing what's normally my job?" Reimu asked, rolling her eyes at Yukari as she moved her head out of the way of a lance Remilia had thrown at her. "Indeed my lazy shrine maiden, so shall we deal with them for a fourth round?" Yukari asked, poking Reimu's nose before throwing a train casually at Remilia and Sakuya, the train falling to bits from Sakuya stopping time and cutting it to ribbons.

"Fine let's get on with it, again." Reimu complained, crossing her arms as she pulled out her senbon again, Yukari settling back into her stance with her parasol.

 _BGM: SWR Reimu's Theme: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation_

Sakuya appeared in front of Reimu, her eyes red and angry, it didn't take a genius to guess that she was very very mad. Reimu didn't even have a second to react before being sent flying by Sakuya's kick to her chest. Yukari being busy dealing with Remilia's massive amounts of lances again.

Sakuya stopped time once more, Reimu not getting caught in it thanks to her ability, but neither backed down, knives, ofuda and senbon being thrown about until Sakuya and Reimu were fighting on top of one of the trains Yukari had thrown, time unfreezing as the train flew at high speeds with the fighters on top of it.

Reimu's senbon once again clashed with Sakuya's knife claws, sparks flying as the silver knives and purified metal grinded against each other, all the while behind them the air is filled with flying sign posts spears and more trains.

Yukari herself had gotten up close and personal with Remilia, knocking the diminutive vampire into one of the many flying trains, leaving a indent as Yukari shoot towards her. Remilia rolled out of the way before Yukari impacted the train, delivering a drop kick to Yukari, smirking as she had finally got a hit in.

"How do you like that gap hag!" Yukari responded by frowning and disappearing, Remilia sending a spear behind her as Yukari appeared there, blocking the spear with her parasol. "You've only got one weapon." Remilia started to monologue as spears started to float around her again. "But this time I've got fate and many more on my side, SAKUYA!" Remilia shouted, Sakuya disengaging from her dual with Reimu to join Remilia.

Time stopped for a moment as Remilia and Sakuya appeared in front of Yukari, Remilia sending the spears as Yukari and trapping her within a cage of them as Sakuya's silver knives appeared all around the cage, and in an instant closing in and going through the 'bars' of the cage, most getting caught on Yukari's parasol, but several hitting Yukari herself.

"Nice try but your going to have to do better then that, REIMU!" Yukari retorted as the cage around her broke, Reimu appearing above Remilia and Sakuya and delivering a drop kick to Sakuya that sent her flying into Remilia, a gap opening up behind the flying duo as Reimu and Yukari disappeared.

Inside the gap Sakuya and Remilia were trapped by a stun as Reimu and Yukari appeared on both sides of them. Yukari semi-controlling Reimu's movement the two kicked in sync, hitting Sakuya and Remilia with rapier like strikes from the parasol and senbon, the two doing a slide by slash, switching positions as Yukari planted her parasol in the 'ground' under her as Reimu spun her senbon around before pretending to sheath it, behind them an explosion going off engulfing Sakuya and Remilia as they disagreed again.

When Remilia and Sakuya came to a hour later they would be rather pissed and when looking for Reimu and Yukari again, the two waiting at the exact same spot as last time. And for the next four hours until the dawn came and incident was solved Reimu continued to complain. "Why didn't we just go solve the stupid incident."

 _BGM: SWR Youkai Mountain Theme: Ridiculous Game_

Mokou was sitting at her stand, wiping the counter as she looked at the man and… was she a fairy anymore? Either way they had been lying unconscious next to her stand for the past hour, and it had been fairly boring. And if it wasn't for the fact that the moon symbolized the very person she hated… or the very least had a rivalry with, she would admit it was quite the nice night.

Sighing Mokou looked at the two laying by her stand again before putting her hand to her chin. It had been a while since she had done anything drastic, and it's not like it would be any harm to them now. Smirking a little bit Mokou pulled a coil of rope out from under her stand before looking deviously at the two, pulling on the rope a bit as she got her little wake up call in motion.

Outside the bamboo forest of the lost Patchouli and Meiling had just arrived with Mystia. "Just follow the path and you'll reach Mokou's little stand, but don't go off the path or you'll be lost forever." Mystia said before flying away, leaving Meiling and Patchouli to their own devices.

"Well that was relatively painless… I half expected someone to jump out and attack us or something crazy to happen." Meiling said, tempting fate as she quickly looked around, shrugging as she saw no one. Patchouli sighed at her expense. "You've been reading to many of those manga books Remilia keeps giving you, this isn't a game Meiling." Patchouli said, trying to be all business.

"Last I checked Marisa, Yukari, and Remilia made it a game." Meiling said, listing the three girls off on her fingers. "Always the one for observation aren't you Meiling." Patchouli snarked, Meiling rolling her eyes as they walked/floated down the path into the bamboo forest, overhead a fast approaching light heading straight for the forest as well.

Meiling and Patchouli followed the path for a good few minutes, trading a few jabs of words and generally trying to past the time. It wasn't long until they came across a clearing in the forest at the end of the path… and Meiling's jaw dropped as Patchouli looked at the scene with raised eyebrows.

Shards of ice were everywhere as well as burn marks on the grass, several bamboo stalks had been cut right through, some burned as well. In the middle of the clearing was an untouched stand… and a makeshift crane attached to it made of bamboo, a girl with long white hair, a white shirt and red pants watching as Vaati and Cirno hung upside-down unconscious over a pot of boiling water.

"Several questions." Meiling started putting her hands tighter as Mokou and Patchouli turned to her, Mokou listening as Meiling started rapid firing off questions at Patchouli. "One, What the heck happened here, two why is Vaati not blue, not that it's not a good thing, and three." Meiling stopped, running over to the stand as Mokou raised an eyebrow, jumping over the caldron and grabbing Vaati and Cirno from their hanged position, Meiling putting them down before facing Mokou in a fighting stance. "Why were they over that caldron."

Mokou rolled her eyes for a moment as Patchouli floated next to Meiling, her book open as Meiling got up out of her seat and stretched her back. "The fairy and I did that during our fight, I helped the poor guy after a rather touching moment, and it was a joke." Mokou answered without missing a beat, cracking her neck as she put her hands in her pockets.

Meiling didn't drop her stance as Patchouli looked over Vaati and Cirno, noting his rather health skin tone, as if he had never been sick in the first place, he was stick thin as a rake and his hair when down to her butt at this point, along with still being white but otherwise he was fine, just knocked out. Cirno on the other hand had several cuts, marks and a puncture in her dress aimed right at her chest, yet no wounds to speak of.

"What strikes me as odd is how her clothing is damaged, but her body is not, despite you saying that you two had a fight." Patchouli concluded looking at Mokou. "Alright so a may have nearly kicked both of them and I noticed the fairy didn't go pop, I couldn't just leave them after the crap she had gone through to try and save the poor guy, word of advice, don't get to comfortable with them, they'll be around a lot longer then you." Mokou said.

"I believe you'll find a philosopher's stone is more then adequate for a long life." Patchouli retorted, coughing a bit. "That piece of junk? You actually got one? I'd be impressed if it wasn't such a bad method of immortality." Mokou said sarcastically. "Yes it only grants longevity with a rather bad aftertaste, I wouldn't know as I have only used it as a spell conduit." Patchouli said, Meiling dropping her stance to sweat drop at the rather casual conversation the two were having.

"They say no one lives forever… sadly that's what I'm going to end up doing, along with these two now." Mokou said, nodding her head towards the still tied up Vaati and Cirno. "I don't see how you would manage that." Meiling said, rolling her eyes.

"It's simple really, I can't stay dead, nothing more then that." Mokou said, not wanting to go into further detail. "You're hiding something." Patchouli replied, staring at Mokou. 'Am I that paper thin?' Mokou thought. "What's it to you."

"Nothing much, but asking questions and finding answers is part of what I do as a magician, always learning and improving on magic." Patchouli said before coughing a bit, Mokou rolling her eyes and sitting back down.

"Yeah you do that, now why did you come here?" Mokou said, getting down to business. "You had the reason tied up over that cooking pot." Meiling replied, pointing behind her at Vaati and Cirno. "Nice to see someone actually cares about people." Mokou said sarcastically. "Why yes we care about him, he is my apprentice after all." Patchouli said, placing her hand on Vaati's head and patting it, Vaati himself still unresponsive.

A large amount of screams and yells started to suddenly fill the air, the girls looking around for a moment before looking up, seeing Marisa on her broom… along with about five other girls including Alice on a crash course with the clearing. "INCOMING!"

What happened next was pure chaos, The broom crashed into Mokou, skewering her on it by the heart as the girls were thrown about. Rumia landing next to the still boiling pot and yelping as Daiyousei landed on her. Marisa and Wriggle landed face first in the dirt as Alice barely righted herself, Nitori crashing straight into Cirno and Vaati, sending the three of them flying as the rope broke, sending them sprawling.

"Nice of you to drop in." Mokou said sarcastically as she walked back up, Meiling staring with her mouth open as Mokou pulled Marisa's broom out of her heart, wiping the blood off as the hole in her chest healed, leaving a hole in her clothing similar to the hole in Cirno's clothing. "Well… that's new." Patchouli said genuinely lost for words.

"What happened, what did I miss?" Marisa's muffled shout came as she pulled herself out of the ground, spitting out some dirt. "You just skewered someone… and she just pulled your broom out of her heart." Meiling said, Marisa staring at her with a 'what?' look. That's all she got in as Mokou hit her over the head with her own broom.

"Next time watch where your flying, just because I don't stay dead doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell." Mokou complained as Marisa rubbed her head. "Sorry was kinda in a rush." Marisa said sarcastically. "Marisa we were flying at near the speed of sound, rush is an understatement." Alice snarked, Shanghai popping out of her place and nodding her little head.

"It's always something with you." Marisa snarked back, grabbing her broom from Mokou's hand and using it to try and smack Alice, Shanghai stopping the broom as Marisa pouted. "Your no fun you annoying little doll." Marisa complained. "Maybe but even so she is a source of entertainment at your expense." Patchouli snarked with a small smile as a few rather pained groans came from the pile of Vaati, Nitori and Cirno.

 _BGM: Rhythm Thief Original Soundtrack – Rhythm Thief Theme_

"Did anyone get the name of the girl who hit me." Were the first… and most snarky words to come out of the recently revived Vaati's mouth, and instantly Cirno had shot up and started hugging him. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living Vaati." Meiling said happily as Cirno cried into his shirt, babbling about how she missed him.

"It's alright Cirno… I'm fine. The question is… how am I alive?" Vaati asked, not even caring about how he was in a random clearing with a bunch of girls, ice and burnt ground all around him… just a normal day in Gensokyo.

"You have me to thank for that, and her." Mokou said pointing at Cirno. "I suppose you could call it a change of heart." "Both figuratively and literally I'm guessing?" Meiling snarked, referring to how she had just been skewered by Marisa's ballistic broom. "I knew that was going to happen…" Mokou said putting her hand on her head as she sighed.

Vaati looked at both of them skeptically for a moment before slowly floating up on instinct. "Ok then… how does that work?" He asked. "You referring to you being alive or her being skewered?" Marisa said sarcastically, knowing neither answer. "Either or both." Vaati replied back. "Shall I got with the simple answer or the long one?" Mokou asked, expecting to have to give the short answer.

"Long one, I mean we have time don't we." Vaati said, Mokou looking at him funny before getting back in her chair as everyone started to pick themselves, the little girls flocking towards Cirno the tallest of them half her size. Nitori had gotten up and put her things back in her pack that ad spilled out as everyone started to gather around Mokou's little stand, taking seats at the many stools at the little counter.

 _BGM: UNL Extras: A Huge Shadow and a Tiny Conclusion_

"Well I guess I'll start with just how the three of us are alive." Mokou said, referring to herself, Cirno and Vaati. "I'm sorry three?" Vaati asked, looking at Mokou. "I may have nearly died trying to save you…" Cirno mumbled, Vaati suddenly wrapping his arm around the little girl and holding her closer. "Don't do that, dying is not an option for you." Vaati said, scared a little bit of almost having Cirno join him in death.

"Nice and heartwarming, but can I get back to what I was about to say?" Mokou said, killing the moment. "Proceed." Patchouli said, intrigued. "Ok then… the reason all of us are kicking is the Hourai Elixir, normally I wouldn't say anything about it, but since a certain moon doctor blabbed about it to get the ice girl out of her hair I guess I can talk myself. How it works is it literally removes those who take it from the cycle of life and death. We can't physically die, and even if the body was destroyed a new one would just be made to replace it. Think like how a fairy dies and comes back, but without any draw backs." Mokou said, Patchouli nodding as the others listened.

"What have you gotten us into Cirno?" Vaati asked. "I just wanted to save you… I wasn't thinking right." Cirno mumbled as Vaati sighed, hugging her closer. "Ok we get it you two are having your heartwarming moment, now can we please get on with it." Marisa complained, smacking Vaati over the head with her broom and knocking his face into the counter. "Oww…"

Before Mokou was able to continue Marisa was tied up… again to keep her from doing anything stupid as Vaati rubbed his currently healing broken nose, Cirno glaring at Marisa. "With that out of the way, now I can continue." Mokou said. "So basically you're just trying to tell us that you've managed to make these two immortal, like you." Meiling said, getting annoyed.

"Fine you don't want the explanation I won't give it to you, but yes that's basically it." Mokou said crossing her arms. "Well thanks then… I honestly didn't expect to live. I've been out for who knows how long, because I sure don't?" Vaati started, before messing up his words. "Around five months." Alice told him.

Marisa had a devious smirk on her face, one that would strike fear into the devil himself. "No you are not going to try and get this Hourai Elixir." Alice said, shaking Marisa, who pouted. "Honestly you'd be surprised how few want it, given what it entails, and how to get it." Mokou said, putting her hands back in her pockets.

"What's the catch?" Nitori asked, having been left out of the loop the whole conversation. "Call it living forever and in order to actually get the immortality now is… rather disgusting." Mokou replied to her, Nitori's face suddenly going green as her mind started to wander. "You have to eat a Hourai immortal's raw liver…" Cirno said, upon seeing the green faced Nitori, the reactions couldn't be any more varied.

Vaati suddenly went green and got up, throwing up onto the floor, Marisa started cackling evilly and took her hat off before pulling out a pocket knife she had gotten from Kourindo, Alice had gone green as well but kept whatever was in her stomach down, Patchouli seemed fine but her face said otherwise as she stared at Cirno. Nitori had joined Vaati in throwing up, Rumia had licked her lips, and Wriggle and Daiyousei had their ears covered by Meiling, who was doing rather well.

"I just realized that I don't know your name, but thanks for saving me, but that… is disgusting. Cirno why was this your plan?" Vaati rambled, Cirno looking sheepish. "The doctor lady said it was the only way to save you." "As much as I hate to admit it… the doc wasn't wrong." Mokou said, shrugging as she held one hand to Marisa's face, keeping her from stabbing her stomach.

"So is there any reason you came to me besides these two?" Mokou asked, motioning towards Vaati and Cirno. "Not really…" Meiling said, tapping her fingers together. "And now we are back to square one, because we still don't know who is causing the incident." Alice complained as Marisa got thrown by Mokou, slamming into a cluster of bamboo trees.

"What incident?" Mokou asked. "The moon is fake, and it's not going down… so infinite night." Patchouli stated, giving the basic gist. Mokou took a few seconds to think before slapping her head. "It has to be her… dam." Mokou swore. "Who are you talking about?" Nitori asked. "The doc was to busy to deal with Cirno and Vaati… she was up to something, and the moon is kinda her shtick." Mokou said, Patchouli putting the pieces together from there. "So this moon doctor is the one causing the incident?" Patchouli asked. Mokou nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go kick some butt!" Marisa shouted, getting up from where she was thrown and grabbing her broom. "You aren't going to find her… only I know where she lives and how to get there safely." Mokou said before Marisa could take off.

"Well then lead the way. I might as well join you for my grand revival, as worthless as I am." Vaati snarked, sighing a bit as Cirno patted his back. "So is everyone coming?" Mokou asked as the assembled group looked between each other. "I'll take that as a yes… come on." Moukou said, waving her hand for them to follow as she started walking into the bamboo forest, everyone following her.

"Well that was convenient." Marisa said as they all walked. "I don't expect things to be anywhere near as easy as this." Patchouli complained, despite their large group. "Ah come on, what's the worst that could happen." Marisa yelled as everyone… even Mokou and the younger girls started groaning. "Never say that… EVER!" Was pretty much the unanimous response. Marisa cackling all the way to Eintei.

 _AN: It's short but it gets the job done as it's an exposition chapter next round is entering Eintei… and a fight with the rabbits, the final chapter afterwards being against BOTH final bosses of the game. I'll see everyone next time._


	20. Nox Aeterna (Stage 3)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Well I got started immediately after the last chapter, reason? Life finally stopped giving me crap to do._

 _So without further ado!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Nox Aeterna

(Imperishable Night)

(Round 3!)

Stage Start!

 _BGM: IN Stage 4 Theme: Retribution for the Eternal Night_

The group of eleven stood before the large large complex in the middle of the bamboo forest, Eientei, home of Eirin, the doctor from the moon. And if the information pieced together was right… the culprit for the incident. "Welp… who's first?" Marisa asked casually as the group stood before the massive gate in Eientei. "You Marisa." Alice said.

"O so now your singling me out huh!" Marisa complained throwing her hands up. Meiling started listing things on her fingers aloud. "Patchouli and Vaati are to slow, Mokou we have no idea, the three girls are to young, and Nitori can't fly." "But that doesn't!" "AND you're the one who manages to break into anyplace with a door, a lock, you name it, you're the best at what you do, you thief." Meiling said, actually getting a jab in at Marisa.

"FIIIINEEE I'll do it." Marisa complained, pushing the gates open and starting to dash into the complex… before a large amount of little girls with bunny ears appeared, all either holding little carrots like swords or giant squeaky hammers. The sound of Marisa bursting out laughing was enough for everyone else to move in and see just what she was laughing about… and then laugh about it themselves.

Alice was trying to contain her laughter, Shanghai was making soundless laughing floating next to Alice, Patchouli raised an eyebrow, Meiling herself was trying hard not to smirk and the rest of the group's 'kids' were on the floor laughing as Cirno, Mokou, Nitori and Vaati were the only ones not laughing.

The bunny in the lead, a little girl with a pink dress and floppy ears sighed, before placing her head on her hand. "Every time…" She muttered. She didn't even wait a second as she pointed at the group commanding her legion of bunnies to attack. The result was as expected…

Squeaky hammers bounced off the ground one managed to slam Vaati in the face, but didn't do anything as he grabbed it off the ground and tried to chuck it back, only managing to hit Marisa with it, who didn't even notice in her laughter. The flying carrots didn't go very far, at most they got past Marisa, who was in the lead and still laughing her head off as carrots flew past her before hitting the ground.

Mokou started rolling her eyes. "Do you all have anything better or have you lost all your guns?" Mokou asked, smirking at Tewi. "Not our fault Reisen won't let us touch her guns, so we have to make do!" Tewi shouted as she pulled out a wooden mallet from behind her, the other bunny girls running around and trying to grab squeaky hammers and carrots again, some even fighting over who got what… leading to the rest of the group completely breaking down.

Cirno had kneeled over, Mokou was snickering while Vaati grabbed one of the hammers and smacked Marisa over the head with it, only managing to cause a loud squeak and making the hammer recoil as a bunny girl ran up and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Wait they usually have what?" Patchouli asked Mokou, skeptical. "Normally they at least have some of the guns Reisen brought with her from where ever she goes on vacation, and I'm normally the one they shoot at, not that it does any good." Mokou said. "I'm going to pretend I know what a gun is and just move on." Patchouli deadpanned as Tewi and her rabbit brigade all formed up on the other side of the compound, hammers and carrots at the ready as Marisa put her hand up.

"Someone call a doctor! I can't!" was all she managed to get out before Cirno walked up to her, grabbed Marisa's head and flash froze it in a block of ice, causing her to shut up with her face frozen in ice as Mokou followed, melting the ice. "Thanks for that." Marisa said sarcastically as she and everyone else stopped laughing. "Now where were we!" Marisa shouted, Tewi sweat dropping as her bunny brigade copied her. "I was going to make a speech about how you aren't going to get past us… but at this point I don't care, ATTACK!" Tewi shouted as her charged with her bunny brigade, rubber hammers held above heads and and carrots held like very poorly held swords.

To say what happened next was a battle was an exaggeration. Alice had latterly kicked one of the bunnies into a group of bunnies, knocking them all down as Rumia started running around, bunnies actually running from her as she had grabbed one of the squeaky hammers. Daiyousei had resorted to just firing green kunai bullets as Wriggle got herself surrounded by a bunch of bunnies, Wriggle holding her fists out as she observed the bunnies around her.

One tried to attack her with a carrot, Wriggle kicking it out of the bunny's hand and then kicking the bunny hard enough to send her flying into the circle of bunnies, two and the girls with hammers attacking at once as Wriggle jumped up, before kicking the two girls in the head and sending them flying, picking up their left behind hammers. "Next!" Wriggle shouted, the bunnies around her panicking and running away, dropping their 'weapons.'

Nitori had pulled out one of her inventions, a high powered hose attached to at water tank in her large backpack, spraying the bunnies coming at her and sending them flying from the high pressure water. Several soaked bunnies had ended up imbedded in the walls of the compound.

Inside Reisen was looking over her collection of guns when she over heard and explosions, rolling her eyes as she heard another… and another. "Ughhh! How am I supposed to get anything done with this noise!" Reisen shouted to herself, grabbing one of the modified pistols she had on the shelf and loading it with Danmaku cartridges as she walled out, opening the sliding door and starting to shout.

"ALL RIGHT WHAT IS GOING on… out… here…" Reisen said, anger going into shock as she observed the scene. "Mokou was sitting atop a small pile of bunnies, Cirno leaning against a wall as she had several bunnies in ice cubes around her. Vaati was holding a squeaky hammer and chiding one of the bunny girls, who was looking guilty as Marisa held a knocked out Tewi by her collar, laughing her head off. Explosion marks covered the ground as any conscious bunnies were running around away from either Rumia, Wriggle, or anyone else who wasn't sitting down. Patchouli was reading her book as several bunnies lay charred around her, Alice was enjoying a cup of tea she had got from somewhere, Bunnies also knocked out around her as Shanghai held a small flag and was waving it like crazy in triumph.

Reisen continued to observe the scene before looking at the tiny pistol in her hand, going wide eyed and shutting the door and running back to her room and grabbing a small arsenal of weaponry this time. Rifles, a rocket launcher, dual pistols, and a shotgun, all primed and ready as she put on a yellow helmet with two holes in it for her ears.

Opening the door this time everyone looked at her as she cocked the shotgun. "Who's first?" Reisen asked as Mokou got up off her pile of bunnies. "Give it your best *BANG*" Reisen was holding her shotgun, pointed at Mokou, who now had several holes in her chest. "Nice shot." Mokou mumbled as she exploded, the pillar of fire reforming into an undamaged Mokou, Reisen's eye twitching as she remembered that she couldn't keep Mokou down, let alone out.

"You have five seconds to either run or fight." Mokou jested, tilting her head as several of the others started walking up as well. "Well… yeah." Reisen started both putting the shotgun on her back with the rifle and rocket launcher, swiftly drawing out her two pistols and firing away, managing to hit Cirno in the arm, and Vaati square in the head. "Why does this happen to me…" Vaati muttered as he fell over, bleeding from his head as he slowly regenerated.

Reisen didn't say anything as she continued firing, running as Cirno appeared in front of her, eyes glowing blue in rage as Reisen stopped. A quick point in Vaati's direction, and two red eyes going wide, and Cirno and Reisen were in a game of cat and mouse. Ice being thrown around as Reisen ran from the pissed off ice fairy, Vaati slowly getting up as the bleeding hole in his forehead sealed.

"That… really hurt." Was all he got out before falling flat on the ground, laying there for the simple reason he didn't want to have to deal with this, as everyone else decided to watch Reisen run from Cirno, who had decided to form a hammer made of ice in lieu of her usual sword. For the next five minutes everyone watched as Cirno and Reisen ran around the compound, Cirno smashing her ice hammer against walls trying to hit Reisen, who kept jumping out of the way and firing at Cirno with her pistols, the danmaku bullets either blocked by her hammer or straight up froze in mid air.

At least that's how it went until a large wooden hammer smashed straight into Cirno's face, punting her across the compound, flying past everyone and landing on Vaati, who gasped in pain as Cirno landed on his stomach, her ice hammer going flying and shattering against the southern wall.

Tewi stood on the north side of the Eientei compound her wooden mallet still in it's swung position as Reisen joined her by Tewi's side, the two bunny girls standing side by side, Reisen reloading her guns as Tewi readied her hammer. "Shall we?" Marisa asked looking at Alice, who nodded as the duo walked up to be opposite of the two bunny girls.

 _BGM:_ _狂気の瞳_ _~ Invisible Full Moon - Rock Remix_

Team Magic and the two Eientei girls stood ready, Tewi holding her hammer high as Reisen aimed her guns, Alice already having sent out a small arsenal of dolls as Marisa sat on her broom. "I got the small one, think you can handle the other one?" Marisa asked quickly. "What to lazy to deal with her?" Alice snarked back. "No, it's just that she has those things, like your muskets, and you saw what they just did to Vaati, either of us gets hit…" Marisa started as Alice worked it out. "My dolls." Alice said Marisa nodding. "Bingo, now let's rock!" Marisa shouted, shooting at Tewi, who jumped over the speeding magician and tried to slam her hammer into Marisa's back, missing due to Marisa going to fast, Tewi running after her, holding her hammer like it was nothing.

Alice's dolls charged, led by Shanghai as Reisen started shooting, standing still as her red eyes glowed, dolls falling left and right as Shanghai swerved and used her shield to get around the shots, slicing at Reisen, who flipped backwards, and in a s motion putting her pistols away and grabbing the shotgun again, firing at Shanghai, who raised her shield to block, but the close range and power of the shotgun blast broke the shield, Shanghai falling as several shots hit her, damaged but not out.

Alice kept on going, sending in a trio of lancer dolls, with a backup of musket wielding dolls, Reisen putting her shotgun away again and pulling her rifle off her back, flicking the safety off and firing away while aiming down the sights the shots hitting the lancers as the musket dolls firing, the bullets either colliding in midair and causing small danmaku explosions or firing past them, Reisen dropping to the ground as the shots flew over her head and past her ears, the musket dolls falling down to the ground from being hit.

Alice bent down and grabbed one of the danmaku muskets, putting her book in a small pouch on her hip, Reisen getting back up and aiming down her sights at Alice. A clash of modern and old weapons, innovation of warfare at it's finest. "I hope you can keep up." Reisen said, having gain her confidence from all her shots. Alice herself bent down and picked out another musket, holding one in each hand, the modified muskets not needing to be reloaded. "Let's see about that." Alice said in a cold voice, the two girls aiming at each other, fingers on the triggers.

Marisa and Tewi had continued their game of run around, Marisa hopping out her broom and throwing a potion at Tewi, who batted it away from her, the explosion of the bottle hitting a wall near the rest of the group, the smaller girls cowering behind Nitori's giant backpack, Nitori herself also cowering as Mokou, Meiling and Patchouli stood, or floated and watched, not caring as dust kicked up near them from the explosions.

Marisa flipped her broom into a her hand, holding it in one hand as the other held a green glow, Marisa firing off a barrage of magic missiles at Tewi, the little bunny girl bouncing around them as they flew past, Marisa firing off a green orb above her that shot at Tewi, a homing shot as Marisa ran forward.

Tewi was forced to block the homing shot with her hammer as Marisa swung at Tewi with her broom, enchanted wood hitting the normal wooden hammer and pushing Tewi back, who slid with her feet implanted in the dirt, stopping next to a small pile of rubber hammers.

Thinking quickly Tewi put her wooden hammer down and started throwing the rubber hammers in a shower at Marisa, the witch running past the bouncing red rubber hammers as Tewi picked up her wooden hammer, speeding at Marisa as the two impacted, getting in a blade lock… with the handles of their weapons, Marisa broom and the hammer head both ready to impact the head of whoever gave first, both girls grunting as they tried to gain dominance in the blade lock.

Alice and Reisen had started shooting instantly, bullets flying past both of them as Reisen emptied the clip of her rifle, dropping it to the ground as she pulled off her shotgun, firing as Alice jumped up, floating in midair above the spread shot, firing down with her two muskets, several shots going wide as Reisen didn't bother to dodge, firing again as she tilted her head to avoid a bullet flying past her.

Alice dropped from the air and landed in a crouching position on the ground, pulling her head up as Reisen looked at her smirking, tilting her head as if in shame. "I wasn't trying to hit you…" Alice said, several beams of danmaku shooting up from where her bullets impacted, homing in on Reisen, who jumped high as the lasers continued to follow her, bending at right angles as Reisen dropped her shotgun, pulling her pistols out of their holsters and firing, hitting the lasers and causing small explosions as she ran, Alice herself firing at Reisen as a small group of musket dolls joined her, two empty handed dolls picking up the shotgun and rifle she had dropped.

Reisen scowled, now down to just her pistols and the rocket launcher, hiding behind a building as bullets impacted the wall next to her, Alice and her dolls getting closer as she reloaded, putting her pistols in their holsters as she pulled out her rocket launcher, she only had one shot.

Jumping out from behind cover she rolled into a kneeling position on the ground, rocket launcher on her shoulder to help with the recoil as she looked through the sights, firing at the ground near the group of dolls.

The rocket impacted the ground and exploded, sending dolls flying everywhere, small parts and clothing going flying as Reisen lowered her rocket launcher, not seeing Alice anywhere as she looked side to side. Behind her Alice raised one of her muskets to Reisen's head, the bunny girl feeling the gun against the back of her head. "Looks like I win." Alice said in a not so happy voice, not happy about having her dolls blown up… again. "I've got on more trick up my sleeve." Reisen said as she quickly spun around, kicking the musket out of Alice's hand as she brought a pistol up to Alice's face, Alice aiming her other musket as Reisen's forehead, both of them daring the other to shoot first.

 _BGM: UNL Patchouli's Theme: Voile, the Magic Library_

It was quick and sudden but both Reisen and Tewi seized up for just a moment, a faded lock symbol forming over their backs for just a moment before disappeared, it was quick, but not unnoticeable to those watching. But that second was all Alice and Marisa needed.

Marisa pushed, taking advantage of Tewi's moment of weakness and slamming her head with her broom, Tewi flying into a wall, knocked out from the force as Alice kicked Reisen's leg, causing her to drop as Alice grabbed Reisen's pistol with her other hand, Reisen now staring down Alice's musket barrel as she aimed Reisen's pistol at her hand, just daring her to grab her other gun.

Patchouli, Meiling and Mokou however looked over from Alice, Marisa and Reisen and looked towards Vaati and Cirno. Vaati was sitting up right blinking as his hand glowed slightly, a small lock over his palm as Cirno stared as well. "What in the ever loving library is this?" Vaati asked confused, looking at Patchouli for an explanation. "I would assume that your ability woke up, like Reimu's ability to float, or Flandre's power of destruction." Patchouli deadpanned as she started scanning her own mind for anything she could find on this new development.

Vaati looked back at his hand for a moment, staring at the small, faded lock. "So what? I have the ability to lock things?" Vaati asked, confused. "I would assume unlock as well." Patchouli said, bringing her finger up to her chin as Marisa dragged the knocked out Tewi over, and Alice had several dolls escorting the now disarmed Reisen over, having tied her hands with a bit of rope they usually reserved for Marisa.

"So…the ability to lock and unlock huh?" Vaati muttered, Cirno hugging him as she stared at the small lock with him. "But how does that?" Vaati wondered, thinking for just a moment on how it had caused Reisen and Tewi to seize up, how did that relate to locking or unlocking.

 _BGM: SWR: Argue for and Against_

While Patchouli and Vaati brainstormed, and Cirno just listened on, Mokou, and the others got down to business with the remaining rabbit putting Reisen in the hot seat. "Alright then, tell what you know about this eternal night?" Mokou asked, simply and bluntly, while also holding a fireball in her hand as Alice held a musket to her head and Marisa pointed the Mini-Hakkero at her. Reisen sweating bullets as she looked for answer, not knowing her non reaction had already given them one.

Back with Patchouli and Vaati, Patchouli snapped her fingers slightly. "Think about it, Reimu and Yukari use their abilities in ways different from normal ways, like Reimu floating away from reality, or Yukari's manipulating of anything that can be classified as a border." Patchouli said, Vaati thinking about it for a moment. "So that would mean that I caused them to 'lock up' in the heat of the moment so to speak?" Vaati said, using a phrase. "That seems to be the case, but it didn't work for very long." Patchouli stated reminding him of the very small window that it gave Alice and Marisa, about a second. "Well practice makes perfect." Vaati muttered.

Back with Mokou, Marisa and Alice, Reisen was about so say something before Mokou hit her over the side of the head, knocking her out cold. "I got it, either Kaguya or the moon doctor is the cause of it." Mokou stated, shaking her hand from the impact. "So what, try to find one or the other and go for it?" Meiling asked, Mokou nodding. "Split up, I'll try to find Kaguya, and I'm taking those two with me." Mokou said, pointing at Cirno and Vaati. "Any reason why, got a grudge or something?" Marisa taunted.

"That, and she has the same trick that I, and now Cirno and Vaati do, she if fully willing to kill." Mokou said, thinking somewhat about the safety of the rest of the group. "So the rest of us gotta find this moon doctor right?" Meiling asked, Mokou nodding again as Alice walked over to Nitori and the girls, urging them to follow as Patchouli floated over with Vaati and Cirno.

"So about all of us except the Ice fairy, the target dummy…" "HEY!" "and the firebird are going after this doctor?" Marisa said, getting a successful rise out of Vaati, who huffed in slight annoyance. "That would be the plan." Mokou said, waving off Marisa's taunting, she'd had time to get used to anything at her age. "So off we go then?" Alice asked, everyone starting to walk towards one of the larger buildings, Mokou leading Vaati and Cirno towards a smaller building. "That's about right. When we come back, expect someone to be half dead, most likely Vaati." Mokou said, raising her hands behind her head as Vaati floated after her with Cirno.

"Any reason the world seems to hate me." Vaati deadpanned, floating next to Mokou. "World hates everyone kid, you gotta just roll with it." Mokou said, as she opened the door to the smaller building, leading them into the room she had previously found Kaguya in last time she came for a rampage.

"So while they are off doing that we have a doctor to find and beat up!" Marisa shouted, punching her hands together as Meiling punched the bamboo door off it's hinges, everyone else getting into a sort of position around her, Magic at the ready.

Inside Eirin looked at the punched off door in extreme confusion… and then shock as she saw the amount of magic about to be thrown at her. "That's… not good." Eirin deadpanned, before rolling away from the skylight she was using to channel magic through, behind her counter and grabbing her bow as a large amount of magic flew into the room. "Did we get her?" Marisa asked, running into the room to try and start 'borrowing' as an arrow was fired past her face and into the wall. "Not at all, I'm still here." Eirin said back as she nocked a second arrow, Marisa yelping and ducking as the arrow barely missed her.

Eirin walked out into the open, observing the large group before her. "This is hardly a fair fight… mind if we take this outside?" Eirin asked, everyone looking at each other before shrugging, rules in Gensokyo allowed that sort of thing. "Fine." Meiling said as they all walked out, followed by Eirin who was quickly surrounded by the large group. "Guess I'll have to show you all just what I can do." Eirin said, wanting ot finish this quickly, she had to get back to channeling after all.

 _BGM:_ _Touhou Remix P.185 (Orchestral) Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess_

Mokou led Vaati and Cirno through the building, Mokou peeking around the corners as Cirno mimicked her, without looking… as Vaati just casually floated behind them. "Any reason for the stealthy stuff?" Vaati asked casually, Mokou looking at him with an 'are you crazy?' look before rolling her eyes.

"It was supposed to be to surprise the crazy princess, but no you just have to ruin it?" Mokou asked sarcastically, a shuffling heard nearby in the house. "What's your issue with this Kaguya?" Vaati asked, not understanding the problem. "I want to know!" Cirno said somewhat loudly, Mokou groaning before stepping out from around the corner looking at Vaati and Cirno still. "It's a very long story." Mokou said not wanting to talk about it.

"It wasn't that long, just your father's own greed and your own loneliness." A female voice said, Mokou, Vaati and Cirno turning away from each other to see Kaguya, in all her glory standing in front of them… wearing a pink tee-shirt and red sweatpants. Mokou gapping at Kaguya as Vaati and Cirno stared. "This is the moon princess?" Cirno asked, Vaati had shown her in picture books princesses were regal figures in long dresses.

Kaguya looked like she had just put on a different color of Vaati's normal clothing with shorter sleeves.

"Is there any reason that your moon princess looks like she invaded my dresser drawer?" Vaati asked, Mokou still gapping at Kaguya in sheer shock. "And I thought nothing could get her to show emotion… all it took was for Eirin to get me a new outfit to blend in." Kaguya said, laughing a bit as she closed Mokou's open mouth. Mokou herself finally finding some words. "What… the hell… happened…" She sputtered, everyone other time she had seen Kaguya it was in her regal clothing, all prim and proper, not showing any emotion and fighting her to the death several times over.

This was completely different to everything she had built up against Kaguya for the past five hundred years.

"It's called several things, one I wanted to got out instead of being cooped up here in Eientei all the time, two I don't want to fight you, and three, I wondered why do we keep killing each other when the entire reason for all of this, happened over a thousand or so years ago, and only happened because your dad was a selfish prick." Kaguya said, counting all of it off on her fingers as Mokou tried to find a reasonable answer.

"Wait what?" Vaati asked, wondering just what the heck was going on. "Yeah, the entire reason Mokou and I fight all the time is because of her dad being a selfish prick who wanted my hand in marriage and immortality, and used Mokou's old friendship with me to try and get that." Kaguya said, not even watching her language.

"But you tricked him, you could have at least given him a fair chance! Like with everyone else!" Mokou said, throwing her hands up as sparks of flame dance around her. "I didn't give anyone a fair chance, I just wanted to test humanity in trying to solve my puzzles, it's his own fault he died, and anyone who would just use their child like that did not deserve to be called a decent father." Kaguya said, chiding Mokou.

"I realize that bit, but what else am I supposed to do for all eternity!" Mokou yelled, her anger flowing over. "I don't know, find some friends, try to not kill me every time we see each other?" Kaguya gave an example, pointing at Vaati and Cirno. "How does she?" Vaati asked Cirno, who shrugged. "She wouldn't have brought you here if you couldn't be collateral damage, or die." Kaguya said as Mokou was still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"This just hurts my head." Mokou said, holding her hand to her face. "Look we can settle our differences afterwards, if you want I'll get changed and we can fight for the hell of it alright?" Kaguya asked. "Give me some form of familiarity in this mess please." Mokou asked, looking at the one person she had spent the past couple hundred years fighting… for a very stupid reason that had little justification.

"Alright give me a minute, then we can beat the crap out of each other, you two wanta watch?" Kaguya said, then asked as she started walking towards her room Vaati and Cirno struggling as Mokou sat on the floor. "Something tells me you need to revaluate your life up until this point." Vaati stated, and then started yelling as Mokou set him on fire, Cirno flash freezing him in panic to put him out. "I guess I do, but you deserved that." Mokou said, smashing the ice Vaati was frozen in with a punch, Vaati sprawling onto the floor with the ice around him, Cirno going down to comfort him and apologize for freezing him. "I deserved that." Vaati said weakly, putting his hand in the air for a moment before letting it fall back down.

"If you three are done with comedy hour, how about we take this to the back?" Kaguya said, now dressed in her robes as she looking onto what had just occurred with a smile, trying not to laugh. 'Such friends already.' She thought as she started walking towards the back door, who robes dragging behind her carelessly as Mokou, Vaati and Cirno followed. "This is nothing at all what I expected to happen." Mokou mumbled under her breath as they walked outside, one more fight for old times sake this time.

(Stage Clear!)

 _An: I want to say right now, life had been kicking me in the nuts recently, most of it involving my own problems that caught up to me again. But yeah, Eirin vs literally everyone is going to happen, because canonically Eirin is around Yukari level in power, and that's above Mokou and Kaguya, by a lot. But yeah, Kaguya… is not what anyone expected am I right, even I was surprised, but looking into both canon backstory and adding some fandom and head canon I got this, if only because Kaguya is an interesting character who might end up being like Nitori, not part of the 'main' cast but someone who is always there to support the group in times of need. And I hope people enjoy the Reisen vs Alice battle, I semi based it off the Mami vs Houmra Battle in Rebellion, being a musket wielder vs a gun wielder. I thought it would be fun._


	21. Nox Aeterna (Stage 4)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Welcome to the final part of Nox Aeterna Kaguya vs Mokou and Eirin vs Marisa, Alice, Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, Patchouli, Meiling and Nitori, in essence this chapter is two battles and a short aftermath, and the next two chapters I've decided will be original concepts, that being a slice of life chapter and something I think many people might either find hilarious or stupid._

 _Without Further Ado!_

 _Let! The! Gates! OPEN!_

Nox Aeterna

(Imperishable Night)

(Part 4)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: Mystical Chain ~ Kaguya's and Mokou's Battle Theme_

Mokou and Kaguya stood across from each other in the field, large explosions going off in the compound that neither paid any attention to, Vaati looking over his shoulder just in case someone or something came flying his way as Cirno sat on the back porch, waiting for the battle to begin.

As the wind kicked up, Mokou's and Kaguya's hair flowing in the wind, Kaguya's pitch black hair waving along with Mokou's pure white, Vaati own bleach white hair waving slightly in the wind from it's length.

Without warning or a signal Kaguya and Mokou shot at each other, the two clashing in midair as a resounding clang rang out, Mokou and Kaguya engaged in a blade lock in a near instant, Kaguya having drawn a short sword from her sleeves as Mokou formed her sword made of fire, both struggling against each other's power, Mokou slightly overpowering Kaguya in the strength department.

Without warning the two dispatched, Mokou doing a backwards flip as she threw several fireballs at Kaguya as she landed in her former position, laying her sword made of fire on her shoulder, the flames licking at her shirt but not burning it.

Kaguya herself raised a barrier against Mokou's fireballs, the barrier absorbing the fireballs and sending them back as sparks of rainbow light, Mokou casually deflecting the orbs, intentional making one fly by Vaati's head, who panicked and ducked as Cirno raised her hand in protest, about to start shouting at the two other immortals who could tear her apart in an instant if they wished.

Cirno's protests were ignored as Mokou took to the sky, dispelling her sword as she flew high, gathering power as Kaguya threw several orbs of light at Mokou, who didn't bother to dodge a few as some hit and some flew past, kicking downwards covered in fire, a small eruption of fire exploding where she landed, Kaguya just barely getting out of the way as flecks of flame and pieces of dirt hit her, thankfully not igniting her clothing as dirt marred it.

Kaguya herself raised a barrier of light as Mokou took to the air once more, firing down a rain of fireballs rapid fire, Kaguya's barrier using the fireballs as a shield, the fire spinning on the outside of the shield before being thrown back at Mokou, who dodged out of the way before reforming her fire sword, flying at Kaguya as she redrew her short sword, the metal and fire clashing in a brilliant display as sparks of flame flew off from the clash, pillars of fire and light erupting around Kaguya and Mokou.

Disengaging again Mokou and Kaguya flew even higher, their silhouettes visible against the fake moon, which was slowly lowering from the sky as Eirin's magic was no longer keeping it aloft, daylight slowly flickering into being once more. A brilliant display of fire and light clashing against the white of the moon as Vaati and Cirno watched on.

In the air Kaguya and Mokou came to a stop neither even tired from their intense fighting. Kaguya didn't waste more then a second as she fired off a tsunami of light, rainbow homing shots mixed in as Mokou flew over the tide of light, dodging the homing shots making them collide in midair as explosions filled the sky.

Mokou didn't let up as she kicked at Kaguya, covered in flame as Kaguya dodged deftly to the side, Mokou diverting her kick and changing her momentum to a swing, slamming her fist into her Kaguya's side, covered in flame igniting Kaguya's clothing.

Kaguya just brushed it off, the flames dissipating as she threw her short sword at Mokou, slightly surprising her as the sword landed in Mokou's chest, Mokou looking down at the sword sticking into her chest and casually pulling it out, letting it drop to the ground hundreds of feet below.

Once again the two shot off, becoming a blur in the night, to fast for anyone to track, expect during the moments of which they collided, several of which within the battlefield used by Eirin and the other allies of Mokou, at one time just between Marisa and Eirin as they were about to fire at each other, both pausing for a moment before Mokou and Kaguya disappeared again, several explosions going off in front of Vaati and Cirno as Mokou and Kaguya came to a halt, their fists in each other's faces.

Both broke off again, sizing up each other as both were breathing hard from their high speed duel. Mokou's clothing was torn and tattered as bruises from Kaguya marred her skin, blood seeping out of several wounds. Kaguya wasn't faring much better, her dress also torn and tattered as she was breathing heavily, several burn marks marring her skin as well.

The two started circling around each other, Mokou and Kaguya engaged in a silent duel before Mokou fired off a large shot, shaped like a firebird, Kaguya dodging and unleashing an array of colorful lights in response. For the next five minutes the two continued their pattern of firing and dodging before speeding up, flying faster and faster as more and more fire and lights filed the night air, Vaati and Cirno having taken cover behind a turned over table to avoid being blown up from the intensity of the duel.

Before long the two stopped, charging up power as Mokou let off wings of fire from her back, five artifacts floating around Kaguya as she had her arms held out. Both opening their eyes at once and unleashing their power, a beam of light and a beam of fire hitting each other, sparks of fire and light hitting the ground and igniting flames as both girls struggled for dominance in their beam-o-war, before long both giving up and then speeding at each other, Mokou's fiery fist colliding with Kaguya's face as a sword impaled itself into Mokou's heart, both girls exploding into a fiery explosion of light as Cirno and Vaati watched on in awe and terror, awe in Cirno's case, terror in Vaati's.

Both girls reformed and lay in the dirt opposite of each other, breathing heavily as Cirno and Vaati slowly got out from behind their cover, Vaati floating out as Cirno flew over it. "I think you two had a draw." Vaati snarked, Mokou lifting her hand and giving a rather rude gesture as Kaguya laughed a bit. "I clearly won." Mokou said, slowly getting up as did Kaguya. "Of course you did." Kaguya snarked back, holding up the charred sword that had a good deal of blood on the end from it impaling Mokou.

"She has evidence." Vaati said, pointing at the sword as Mokou mumbled under her breath. "Traitor." Cirno, Kaguya and Vaati laughing at Mokou's expense as she lay back down in the dirt, but not before firing off a fireball at Kaguya, causing her to explode again. "Now I win."

"Of course you did." Kaguya said playfully as she reformed, once again joining in the laughter as the small group of immortals started to watch the sun rise, unaware of the many, many explosions still going off in Eientei behind them.

 _BGM:_ _彩音 ～_ _xi-on_ _-_ _千年幻想郷 ～_ _History of the Moon_

Eirin stood surrounded by the group, an arrow nocked in her bow as everyone had their own way of trying to deal with her. They seemed to know she had been the cause of the eternal night, so they weren't taking chances. Rumia had covered herself in darkness, and against the black of night was near impossible to see, Wriggle was still holding the two squeaky hammers from before, ready to try and be a hero as Daiyousei hid behind her, cowering in fear.

Marisa stood at the ready, her Hakkero primed and ready as Alice stood with her army of dolls, five of them and Shanghai all ready to charge at Eirin. Patchouli stood behind Meiling, more out of necessity then fear, for what reason she didn't know as Nitori pulled her hose out from her bag, ready to start spraying water.

Eirin jumped high, aiming fast as she fired, arrows flying true as a blunt one hit Wriggle in the head, knocking her over the cowering Daiyousei as Eirin dodged in midair the multitude of shots that started coming her way.

The instant she landed back on the ground Meiling was one her, Eirin being forced on the defensive as Meiling swung and kicked, Eirin having stuck her bow over her shoulder and using her arms to block Meiling's swings and kicks, Marisa and Alice circling behind her.

Marisa fired off several magic missiles that Eirin barely ducked under, Meiling using the duck to knee Eirin in the face, Eirin holding her nose as she stumbled backwards, but she didn't have time to rest as several sword wielding dolls flew at her, swinging in tandem.

In one swift motion Eirin had pulled her bow off her shoulder and nocked five arrows, aiming for just a second before letting them fire, hitting each doll square in the head with an arrow, Shanghai the only one remaining that Eirin kicked out of the air, slamming the sentient doll into the ground.

Marisa herself had taken to the air as Patchouli started firing off spells, pillars of fire and explosive bottles landing near Eirin, who dodged left right and center, trying to avoid the plumes of fire and explosive bottled spells. But once again Meiling was on her, delivering a kick to Eirin stomach that pushed her back into Nitori, who fired a high pressure spray of water from her nose, Eirin now wet as she jumped out of the way, her back stinging slightly from the high pressure water. Eirin looked around herm her back against a wall as she nocked an array of arrows onto her bow, ready to fire.

A loud band resounded out, a speeding danmaku shot hitting the ground just where Alice used to be standing, a large explosion going off as the girls turned towards the roof. Reisen was on the roof, holding a high-caliber rifle, armed with explosive danmaku shots, already aiming again as the girls scattered for cover.

Eirin took advantage of her sniper support, firing off her arrows and hitting Patchouli in the back, the slow magician falling over, paralyzed by the special medicine on the arrow's tip, designed to knock a target out cold. Eirin taking aim at Nitori, firing as a doll floated in front of the kappa girl, taking the hit as Alice controlled the doll to pull the arrow out, speeding at Eirin as a bang resounded, the doll falling to the ground as an explosion rocked the dirt behind it, Reisen's bullet having gone straight through it.

Meiling ran at Eirin, engaging the doctor in close quarters combat, Eirin dodging her strikes as she grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, stabbing Meiling with it and causing her to fall over, knocked out from the fast acting medicine. Leaving Alice, Marisa, and Nitori standing alone as Rumia was nowhere to be found.

"This sucks." Alice deadpanned as she stood next to Marisa from behind the wall there where using for cover, Reisen aiming at the wall from her spot on the roof, just waiting for one of them to pop out, Nitori cowering next to Alice, having run over from her position while Eirin slowly made her way over towards them, arrow in the bow as she prepared to fire with help from Reisen.

"Nitori? Give your bag." Marisa stated, grabbing Nitori's bag and rustling through it, pulling out the hose again. Aiming it at the corner she waited for Eirin to appear. Eirin turned the corner with her bow at the ready… received an instant face full of high pressure water, pushing her back as the water ruined her bow string, Reisen running across the roof once she saw the water spray and about to fire at Marisa.

Only for something to hit her in the back, knocking her off balance as her shot went wide, forcing her to look around for her attacker, only to get rammed again, and again, dropping her rifle as she went for her holster, grabbing at air as she forgot Alice had deprived her of her pistol. For a split second she saw total darkness before being flung off the roof, hitting the ground knocked out as Rumia floated above the roof, proud of herself.

Eirin had quickly run inside, explosions happening outside of Eientei from Mokou and Kaguya's duel. Replacing her bowstring she ran back outside, Marisa standing at the ready with her Mini-Hakkero as Eirin nocked and arrow, both of them about to fire as Kaguya and Mokou appeared in front of them, clashing with their fists for a moment and causing both Marisa and Eirin to stop their attack before the two disappeared Marisa bring up her Hakkero as Eirin fired her arrow, hitting Marias just as she fired, causing her to fall to the ground from the medicine on the arrow as the master spark when wide, leaving Alice, Rumia and Nitori the last three standing as the sun peaked over the horizon.

Rumia had disappeared again as Alice controlled her dolls from behind cover, Eirin casually shooting them down with ease as Nitori rattled through her backpack, looking for anything that could be of use. "Tell me you've got something; I'm running out of dolls." Alice asked, sending out the last of her supply, dolls armed with shields, and sending them out after Eirin.

Nitori just kept rumbling through her backpack as Eirin jumped and flipped over the shield dolls hitting them in the back with a barrage of arrows before landing. Now flanking Alice and Nitori she took aim at Nitori, intending to hit the kappa girl as she fired.

Rumia charged at Eirin, hitting her but not fast enough to do anything other then knock her back a little bit after she had fired her arrow, the shot flying true and about to hit Nitori. But Alice made a snap decision and took the shot, falling paralyzed to the ground as Nitori pulled out a small metal device out of her bag, flipping the switch on it and causing it to emit a green blade of light.

Eirin had hit Rumia over the head with an arrow, knocking the youkai girl out cold as Nitori charged at her, carelessly swinging her saber at Eirin, but that one swing was enough as it cut Eirin's bow in half as she tried to bring it up to block. Nitori stood there as the sun started rising, laughter coming from outside the compound as Eirin grabbed an arrow from her quiver, Nitori holding her blade in front of her.

The kappa ran at Eirin, the doctor dodging swiftly as she tried to stab Nitori in the arm, eyes going wide as she hit metal instead of skin. "A Kappa's arm are our inventions." Nitori boasted proudly, kicking Eirin before quickly pulling her backpack out from behind her, grabbing a small ball from it and tossing it.

Eirin dodged the ball as it exploded, Nitori grabbing more of them and throwing them at Eirin, just trying to hit the doctor at this point with the self-made explosives. By this point the medicine in the first hit person had started to wear off, Patchouli groaning as she got up, the blunt arrow falling off of her, the stain of the medicine on her dress as she got up, seeing Nitori throwing balls that exploded at Eirin, and the sunlight rising over the top of the houses. "Looks like time is up, and now we just have to finish it." Patchouli deadpanned, pulling her spell book up to her face, and firing off a blue laser at Eirin, who grunted and dodged the laser, only to be hit by one of Nitori's explosives, being flung into the wall of Eientei, cracking the wall.

 _BGM: IN Ending Theme – Even Primrose_

Patchouli floated up next to Nitori, who stuck her backpack back on her back. "You lose, we've stopped your eternal night, but now I ask. Why?" Patchouli asked, curious as to what reason Eirin must have had to cause this incident. Eirin groaned as she pulled herself out of the wall, seeing the magic gathering in Patchouli's hand as Nitori held another explosive ball, still shaking. "I can't tell you that." Eirin said simply, refusing the say anything.

As the sun broke over the top of houses the door to the house Mokou, Vaati, and Cirno had gone into opened, the trio walking out with Kaguya, who was now back in her new 'casual' clothing. Kaguya took one look at the current state of Eientei, something none of the trio batted an eye at she gapped. "What the heck happened in here!" Kaguya shouted, Eirin getting up and running past Patchouli and Nitori to Kaguya.

"Kaguya it's not safe go back inside now!" Eirin shouted in panic, trying to get Kaguya to go back inside, in complete contrast to what had just happened a few minutes ago. "Eirin I'm fine you don't need to go nuts, the sun has risen see." Kaguya said, pointing out the obvious. "I'm sorry but excuse me If I'm confused, what does that have to do with anything?" Vaati asked still completely unaware of the 'Imperishable Night.'

"Eirin had caused the night to go on by making a fake moon to keep any delegates away so that they wouldn't find me or Resien." Kaguya said, simply spilling out the plan Eirin had made to keep her and Resien safe from the people of the moon. "I'm sorry… what?" Vaati asked, completely confused… along with everyone else who wasn't Mokou.

"So you caused eternal night… just to keep the moon people, who NEVER leave the moon unless it involves Kaguya, away?" Mokou deadpanned, shaking her head at the reason. "There is a war going on between the people of the moon and the people of the Earth, I used to be a high ranking officer, so they would want me back." Resien said as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Just more proof humans outside of Gensokyo are idiots." Vaati muttered, rolling his eyes at that. "So now that everything is said and done, you think we are done here?" Vaati said, referring to the blown up Eientei and the bunnies and others strewn about, Meiling slowly getting up from her encounter with Eirin's knock out medicine. "Also it's not like the Lunarians could simply come to Gensokyo, after all the Hakurei Barrier prevents that." Yukari said, floating upside down above Vaati, who yelped in surprise as Yukari floated down, followed by Reimu, who was beaten and covered in cuts and knife wounds.

"Reimu… you look like you had a close encounter with several thousand knives." Meiling said, chuckling as she knew where they had come from, Reimu muttering something about crazy vampires under her breath as she stood next to Yukari, her purple eyes full of annoyance.

"We're safe, I didn't need to do that." Eirin asked cautiously. "No but I'm not happy that you messed with the space between Gensokyo and the outside world, but I'll let you off with a warning." Yukari said mercifully, Eirin sighing in relief as others started to pick themselves up Wriggle getting up slowly as Daiyousei struggled, Wriggle laying on her back.

"Can we go home now?" Vaati asked, not wanting to deal with what was happening as Mokou chuckled. "Whatever you say crazy man, I'll lead you out, just grab the rest of the group." Mokou jabbed. "But I'm not crazy." Vaati muttered. "Sorry but that's a requirement for living here in Gensokyo." Yukari shouted over her shoulder. "Well then I'm not crazy yet!" Vaati shouted back, grabbing the knocked out Rumia and lifting her over his shoulder.

Meiling, Cirno, Patchouli, Wriggle, Daiyousei, and Vaati followed Mokou out of Eientei and through the Bamboo forest, Meiling carrying both Alice and Marisa over her shoulders as the group split up Meiling and Patchouli going back home and taking Marisa and Alice with them, leaving Vaati alone with Nitori, Cirno and the other girls as Mokou went back to her stand.

"So I'm stuck with all of you huh…" Vaati asked, the girls shrugging as Vaati sighed. "I'm going to need a bigger house." Vaati said as they started walking floating towards Misty lake, and Vaati and Cirno's house. It would be a hectic time adjusting to this. 'Why did they leave me with a bunch of girls I don't even know?' Vaati wondered to himself as they made their way to home, the adventures to follow leading to exciting changes in life.

 _AN: And so we have it, the ending to Nox Aeterna, it's a short chapter but you got your two epic battle scenes, SO deal with it! Next up is Vaati adjusting tonow having a bunch of girls in his tiny house, making it bigger and Nitori discovering all Vaati's old electronics, and after that a party, with some… rather odd results._


	22. Domi lenimentus

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _In between the several chapters of holy sh*t I have decided to take a break from a majority of the action and go for more along the lines of character development, so that things aren't to confusing. SO for the enxt two chapters, they aren't based on any of the games, just my own stuff._

 _Without further ado_

 _Let the gates open._

Domi lenimentus

(Home Improvements)

 _BGM: Touhou Remix Project: 7-Days Magic – Patchouli [Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room]_

Vaati sighed as he walked into his own shack, the little gang of Daiyousei, Cirno, Wriggle and Nitori following him as he lay Rumia on the bed, the cramp space mostly filled by Nitori's huge backpack. Vaati looked around the shack, breathing in. "Been a long time since I've seen my own home." He muttered, sitting down in his swivel chair.

Wriggle and Daiyousei climbed onto the bed without much delay, laying next to Rumia as they fell asleep fro all that had happened over the course of the night. The sunlight trickling into the curtains before Nitori shut them. "Thanks… I don't even know your name yet. Why did you even come with me?" Vaati noticed then asked.

Nitori turned to Vaati as Cirno stood outside, not wanted to come inside for some reason. "Nitori Kawashiro is my name. And I guess I came with you because… I don't know Marisa said you were a nice guy and you took care of people." Nitori said. "She didn't mention that until tonight I had been knocked out for months and slowly dying of hypothermia?" Vaati said from his seat, getting comfortable.

Nitori wiggled in place for a second before speaking. "She didn't mention that." Vaati sighed as he held his head shaking it as Cirno remained outside. "Cirno what's wrong, you not coming in, this is your house to." Vaati stated, Cirno looking guilty about something. "It's my fault that you nearly died, I don't want to cause that again." She said, rubbing her arm in guilt.

"Cirno, it's fine, I plan on finding a way to expand the house, so you'll get your own room so that it won't happen again. After all we are going to need the space." Vaati said, referring to Nitori and the girls.

Nitori had set her backpack down and looked on Vaati's dresser as he turned to look at her. "What you looking at Nitori?" Nitori didn't answer, looking at the strange flat box attached to the wall. "What's this?"

"That's a television Nitori, from the outside word, you can view things on it, but it doesn't work anymore, it doesn't have any power." Vaati said, grabbing a small package of crackers from his desk. "You mean like electricity? We use it to power our tools back at the kappa village." Nitori said, looking through her backpack.

"If you think you can power it, by all means, it's not important anymore, just a relic of a dying world." Vaati said, waving her off as he got up and floated out the door towards the small hill overlooking the lake, Cirno following him.

Vaati floated a few inches off the ground as Cirno stood next to him, the boy and fairy staring at the sun as it rose slowly higher into the sky, Vaati closing his eyes as he let the sun's warmth flow over him. "It's been a long time since I've seen the sun… it almost feels like a dream that it ever existed." Vaati said, Cirno looking up at him as she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry…" Cirno mumbled, still feeling guilty about almost killing Vaati on accident.

Laying his hand on Cirno's head and rubbed her hair, looking down at her. "It's alright Cirno, you saved me didn't you, you made things right." Vaati said smiling, trying to bring up her spirits as she hugged his side tightly. "I just didn't want you to go." She said, her voice muffled by her speaking into his side.

Vaati smiled as he looked back at the sunlit morning, the lake shimmering in the sunlight as mist started to settle in. "Pleasant morning isn't it." Someone said behind Vaati and Cirno. Vaati turning around to see Sakuya standing behind them, looking no worse for wear, aside from a few bruises. "Hey Sakuya, what are you doing here?" Vaati asked, slightly confused as to the maid's sudden appearance.

"Meiling blurted out about your miraculous recovery, so I had to see for myself, but other then that you seem to have quite a bit of company." Sakuya said, pointing behind her at the open door, Nitori fiddling with some sort of generator that was slightly sparking, trying to hook it up to the television.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm going to need a bit more room for it all." Vaati said bluntly. "That's also why I'm here, Patchouli told me how you had this little group with you, and honestly your 'house.' Sucks." Sakuya said, referring to the small shack. "And what do you think your going to do about it?" Vaati asked rhetorically, he already knew the answer.

"Exactly what you expect." Sakuya joke, disappearing as Nitori yelped, Vaati's desk and chair disappearing as a door appeared in the wall where it used to be, Sakuya opening the door from the other side, revealing a hallway with several more doors on each side. "That… is a bit overkill, I was going to try and do it myself, like actually build a new part of the house." Vaati said, rubbing the back of his head as he and Cirno walked in, Sakuya leaning against the door.

"Consider it a present, from the mansion about getting better." Sakuya said as she smiled, disappearing again, probably back to the mansion. "That… solves that problem… the easy way." Vaati deadpanned as Nitori calmed down, getting back to her fiddling with electronics. The girls on the bed not even noticing as Vaati and Cirno went into the hallway and opened one of the doors, finding a empty room. "Well looks like she didn't bother with any furniture." Vaati mumbled as Cirno started opening doors at random. "They are all empty."

"Looks like we have a good bit of work ahead of us." Vaati sighed. Looking back through the new door to the original room, Nitori was still messing with her machine as the girls lay on the bed, limbs sprawled all over each other in a cute way. Vaati smiled as he saw it, Cirno coming up behind him as well. "You know… I'm willing to do that work." Vaati said, nodding his head.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Drunk As I Like_

It had been about a week since the Imperishable Night incident as it was being called. And at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Patchouli was in the library as usual, Vaati sitting next to her in a chair reading a book as explosions filled the library around them. "Honestly I don't see how this is supposed to relate to my ability." Vaati said, flipping the book around, the picture on the page showing a sketch of a key-shaped blade.

"That is supposed to be a key blade, a magic artifact that transcends the world, and it is basically a skeleton key that can be used as a club." Patchouli said, grabbing the book from Vaati's hands and looking at the page. "Doesn't explain anything other then myths and legends, no one even knows if the thing actually exists. And if it did it would probably be in Gensokyo, so don't bring up that argument." Vaati said. "Good point, but I wanted to see if it meant anything, or if it could relate to your ability."

"I highly doubt that." Vaati stated, watching as overhead Cirno and Flandre clashed, Wriggle, Rumia and Daiyousei cheering Cirno on from the top of a bookcase. "Well besides that, how has everything been going on with you?" Patchouli asked, happy that she could be having these nice talks again.

"It's been fine, Mokou came over a few days ago to say hello, we managed to get some form of bedding down in the rooms and Nitori is still trying to get the old electronics to work. And Marisa popped in and tried to take something, we don't know know what she took, but she took something." Vaati said, taking a sip of his own tea. "Knowing that rat it was probably a book." A young voice said, Patchouli and Vaati turning to see Remilia walking towards them, the small vampire taking a seat at the table as a cup of tea appearing in front of her, tinted slightly red.

"They said that there is going to be a party at the shrine next week, to celebrate the incident solving, I wouldn't know what happened other then from Patchouli and Meiling telling me because Yukari kept me and Sakuya behind everyone." Remilia said with no small amount of scorn and a bit of being a brat about Yukari doing that.

"You heard about everything I would assume, seeing as how I'm not dead." Vaati said, smiling a bit at Remilia. "I heard about a lot more then your miraculous recovery Vaati, like how you currently have a second fairy, two youkai and a kappa living in your house." Remilia said, Patchouli looking off to the side and firing off a quick fireball, the sounds of Marisa yelping going unnoticed among the amount of explosions going on in the library.

"I just wanted to know if you are coming to the party at the shrine, after all it has been a while since you've been conscious enough to do anything." Remilia asked, laying her head on the table. "I'll come, honestly I've never been to a party of my own will." Vaati said, taking a drink of his tea. "Well then we can remedy that next week, it will be much more enjoyable then Suika's forceful flower viewings." Remilia said, Patchouli raising a shield over the table as Flandre crashed into it, followed by Cirno.

"I think we should relocate to somewhere safer, things are getting a bit hectic." Patchouli deadpan as an explosion went off right above the group. "That's an understatement Patchy, but sure." Vaati said, Patchouli smiling slightly at the nickname. "After all Vaati, we have much to discuss, most importantly about a certain ability you've shown." Remilia said, alluding to his new ability to 'lock and unlock.'

"Not like I know much about it, so far all I've managed was making two people lock up for a moment and messing with simple locks, like the one on my door." Vaati said as the three of them left the library, leaving the explosions and insanity behind as fairy maids continued going about their work, having gotten used to the insanity by this point, the occasional fairy maid exploding non withstanding.

 _BGM: HM Nitori's ThemeL Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend_

Nitori sighed as she sat outside the shack, the little machine next to her churning away in it's attempts to make power. Looking at the engine Nitori got up and straightened her hat. Walking back to the front door of the shack she pushed it open, looking at the blank screen hanging on the wall.

"I just don't get it… it has power, why isn't it working?" Nitori muttered to herself, walking back inside and looking on the dresser, several remotes and other objects sitting on the desk. Laying on the bed she sighed, looking at the pair of metal arms she had taken off while working, due to the heat. "I just wish I knew how this thing worked." Nitori muttered, getting up and walking over to the television, before looking at al the objects on the desk.

Remotes, headphones, other odd objects that were apparently powered by electricity just laying there. "Maybe it's one of these things." Nitroi muttered, grabbing the black and white camo remote, holding it's two handles that seemed to be connected to the box on the right marked PS4. Randomly pressing buttons seemed to do nothing, a slight beeping sound coming from the box, looking at it a light had flashed on, so at the very least it was powered.

"At least I know the generator is working." Nitori mumbled, putting the remote down and grabbing a small silver remote with only three buttons. Clicking them as a tiny white light appeared on the black box with the picture of an apple and the letters T and V. "Seriously how many remotes do humans need." Nitori complained, putting the silver remote down and grabbing the black one, clicking the red button at the top left of it, seeming to do nothing.

Nitori sighed for a moment before a loud gargling sound resounded from the hanging screen, Nitori panicking a bit before looking at the screen, all fuzzy and black and white, like snow. "Woah." Clicking the button at the top right brought up a small menu, weird groups of letters all marked HDMI brought up, all of them marked with a differ subtitle. "Game? PC? DVI Devices? Just what are these?" Nitori asked to no one, clicking the button again, highlighting the DVI and the screen behind the menu changing, shifting from fuzzy snow like particles to a odd menus, many different boxes on screen as different boxes flashed by the top of the screen all marked with a picture and a title.

"So this is human tech from the outside world, impressive… just wish they had less remotes…" Nitori said, then complained as she grabbed the small silver remote, seeing if it would do anything. Clicking the wheel button moving an orange box that would highlight different boxes, Nitori eventually hitting the play button and bringing up the start screen for a movie. "Wonder what this 'Iron Man' thing is… sounding cool though." Nitori said, looking at the pair of robotic arms she had left on the bed and then back at the remote. "Might as well test it, see if everything is working smoothly…" Nitori said smiling, pressing the center button to to click the highlighted start option and starting the movie. It was going to be a good test run for her today.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

Reimu sighed as she finished sweeping up the dust on the porch of the shrine, taking a quick look at the donation box before sighing, nothing as usual. Putting her sweeper up against the wall of the shrine she stretched a bit before walking back inside, going over to her small stove as lighting a fire, getting ready to boil herself some water for tea.

"Pleasant day isn't it Reimu?" Some asked, Reimu turning around and seeing Yukari sitting at the table, the gap youkai sitting in a chair she had made appear from somewhere. "It's nice, not that I really care much." Reimu said, sitting down in the second seat Yukari had made appear as Ran seemed to pop in from nowhere, working on the tea as Yukari started the conversation.

"Reimu, it's been a while since you started as the Hakurei shrine maiden, and I need to ask you something, are you happy?" Yukari asked, being direct and forward with one of the few people she could be honest to. "Don't see why I wouldn't be, it's all I've ever known." Reimu said, having lived at the shrine for a long time.

"That's nice to hear and all, but recent events have started to get a little closer to something I would rather you not find out on your own, for your own safety." Yukari said, growing serious as Ran brought two cups of tea to the table, going back to the stove to put out the fire.

"What, all we did was fly near the human village for a few hours fighting Remilia and Sakuya a week ago, what's so important about that." Reimu said, taking a sip of her tea. "When was the last time you've seen a human other then Vaati, Marisa, or Sakuya." Yukari asked, already knowing the answer. "I never have, it's always been you, Ran, Chen, or some other youkai wandering around the shrine, or Suika." Reimu said, referring to the drunken Oni loli hanging out on the roof, drunk off her bum.

"I know that, but do you remember… that night?" Yukari said, referring to the rather touchy subject of the Hakurei Massacre. "What does that have to do with anything?" Reimu asked, her purple eyes narrowing as she looked at Yukari. "I suppose I won't be able to hide it much longer since incidents are getting more and more involved with the human village or the area surrounding it." Yukari sighed, taking a drink of her own tea.

"Just get to the point Yukari, none of your usual games." Reimu said, not wanting to play another guessing game with Yukari. "Reimu… what I'm about to tell you is not to be taken lightly, but let it be known for you right now, I am speaking nothing but the truth, and only the truth, but promise me this… you won't go seeking vengeance for what I am about to tell you." Yukari said seriously, narrowing her eyes as Reimu sat at attention, Yukari never having been that serious… or honest before.

 _BGM: Chains of the Heart ~ Psyche-Lock 2013 – Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Music_

"Fine, I promise, now get to the point." Reimu said, her attention focused on Yukari as she sighed. "I probably should have have saved this until after next week's party, but you need to know as soon as possible, it's all I can do to lessen the blow." Yukari said, avoiding Reimu's gaze… in guilt.

"What is it Yukari, what happened?" Reimu asked, not used to seeing anything out of Yukari then trickster youkai gap nut. "Reimu… the Hakurei massacre wasn't done by youkai… it was done by humans." Yukari said, bluntly. "Explain NOW!" Reimu shouted, slamming her hands on the table, angry. Why would Yukari have the gall to claim the humans she protected had killed her family!

"Reimu… the Hakurei clan were feared throughout Gensokyo, by both humans and youkai. You know that only youkai, and only humans who have meet YOU ever visit this shrine, correct." Yukari said, Reimu nodding slowly, having half a mind to try and stab something. "The humans… they feared their guardians, and the Hakurei being so aloft from the human village did nothing to lighten the load of fear, and fear does many things to humans… but sometimes is forces them to act." Yukari said, treading light ground around Reimu, trying to avoid setting her off.

"But why would they?" Reimu started before Yukari raised her hand. "They did not know about how the Hakurei protected them… or powered the very barrier keeping them alive. And to my shame they acted before I did, burning the shrine to the ground and killing all the 'demons of the Hakurei.' All that is… except for the only one I could save." Yukari said, the guilt in her voice clearly noticeable, Reimu trying to take in what Yukari had just said.

"But… But…" Reimu's voice cracked, trying to contain her emotion, the shrine had been standing since she was a little girl, and she'd been raised… by Yukari. "I fixed the shrine Reimu… and erased it from human memory, to any human who has not met you and is one you count as a friend, this shrine appears to them as naught but a pile of ashes as wood." Yukari said, already standing up as she knew what would come next.

"But… but… why! Why would they do that! Why would they? Were the Hakurei?" Reimu tried to said, her voice cracking as her world was torn down in minutes by the person who had pretty much raised her, yet not out of malice, but out of concern, tears forming in Reimu's eyes as Yukari circled around the table to her.

"Reimu… just let it out. It'll be fine, human nature is a fickle thing, and only exceptional individuals are free from the shackles of human sheep, bound to believe rumors and fear. And the Hakurei did their duty Reimu… but they did it in a way that made people fear them. So the blame lies on both sides, but neither can be taken to anymore justice. But please… just let it out… I'm here for you, I always will be." Yukari said, comforting Reimu as she cried, for the briefest of moments the memory of a young Reimu in her white clothing crying for her mother, Yukari the only one to show up and give her what she needed, joined by Ran. Reimu crying into Yukari's dress, the normally stoic shrine maiden and the gap youkai staying there as the day marched on, Reimu eventually succumbing to exhaustion and emotional pain as Yukari opened a gap next to her, bringing herself and Reimu through it.

"It's a lot to take in Reimu… but you'll pull through it. You're a strong girl, you just need to sort out your life… you can't live a lie any longer." Yukari said to the sleeping shrine maiden, her tear's staining her cheeks as Yukari lay her to rest in a bed, having appeared in her own house as Ran stood in the doorway. "Be ready for when she wakes up… I want to make sure she's okay."

 _BGM: SWR Aya's Theme: Wind God Girl_

Aya flew through the human village, taking pictures at random, trying to find a scoop for the Bunbunmaru newspaper. The only thing that she had seen or heard of recently was of some sort of Incident she had missed.

'There went my chance for a prime scoop, just because of that fairy.' Aya complained in her head, remembering the ice fairy that she had tried to get a story out of. There was just nothing interesting going on around the human village these days.

'Maybe I should check out that Fujiwara girl, rumor said she was involved with the incident, so I might still have my chance!' Aya thought, wanting to one up her rival reporters in getting the first scoop, she wasn't the fastest flier in Gensokyo for nothing!

Speeding through town, the wind kicking up behind her as she flew, sending loose objects flying when she flew past Aya son reached the edge of the bamboo forest… followed by all the stuff that had gotten caught in her tailwind. 'Here goes nothing.' Aya thought as she shot into the bamboo forest of the lost, trying to stay near the path even at high speeds, within minutes landing near a small stand in the middle of a clearing, Mokou sleeping at the stand in boredom.

Aya walked up to Mokou and tapped her on the head before pulling out a notepad and a pen, and reciting her introduction. "I'm Aya Shameimaru for the Bunbunmaru News, and I'm here to ask you about the incident that occurred recently!" Aya said, Mokou blinking her eyes and looking up slowly at Aya.

"What do you want?" Mokou asked, her annoyance of being woken clear. She didn't need to sleep… but it was a nice luxury. "I just said I wanted an interview with you about the incident that occurred last week, try to keep up." Aya complained, tapping her foot.

"Nothing to really report about for you, all I did during the incident was my usual, fight Kaguya, not my fault I had a group following me to actually solve the incident." Mokou said, not caring about the interview at all, Aya annoyed at being brushed off. "Well can you at least direct me to those involved with the incident?" Aya asked, annoyed.

"If you think you can you flying chicken, two of them live in the forest of magic, five of them I don't even know where they live and the other two live in that mansion across the misty lake, so good luck finding any of them. It was well known the forest of magic was a dangerous place, and one didn't just get into the Scarlet Devil mansion unless you were a guest or beat the gate guard.

"Well then I'll just have to find them, thanks for nothing." Aya said, putting her notepad away as she took a quick picture of Mokou with her camera, flying off down the path and flying out of the forest into the sky. 'Well if this isn't a fine development, now what am I going to to do…' Aya thought weighing her options as she hovered in the sky.

"Do I got with the forest that would probably eat me alive… or the mansion that would kick my ass… choices choices…" Aya said to herself, not liking her odds. 'At least the mansion has a high chance of me living, so mansion it is!' Aya thought as she shot off over Gensokyo, speeding towards the Scarlet Devil mansion.

 _BGM: UNL Meiling's Theme: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea_

Meiling leaned back against the gate to the mansion, the sounds of explosions and screaming having become commonplace once more. 'Guess it's just one of those days.' Meiling thought as she rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as something sped towards the mansion.

'Again? It's bad enough with Marisa showing up constantly, we don't need that reporter as well.' Meiling thought as she flew up into the sky in intercept Aya, the tengu reporter stopping just in front of Meiling. "What is it this time Aya? Need a new story?" Meiling asked sarcastically. "Why Meiling I didn't know you cared to remember, I need a new story and I need to find who was involved in the recent incident, so move out of the way!" Aya shouted, wanting to get into the mansion, not knowing the Meiling was one of those involved.

"Sorry Aya but your looking at one of them." Meiling said, not wasting time as she flew at Aya. "Wait you mean to tell MEEEEEEEE!" Aya screamed as Meiling punted the Tengu reporter far far away, her foot still outstretched as Aya regained control of her momentum.

"Fine be that way!" Aya shouted, not knowing if Meiling could hear her. "You want to get your stupid scoop there is a party next week, try to find it you crazy reporter!" Meiling shouted back, having heard Aya.

"Stupid gate guard…" Aya muttered to herself, how dare Meiling try to impede on her pure and honest reporting! Flying off she tried to head for the forest of Magic, hopefully she could find something there, if not that party might be a good tidbit.

Meiling shook her head as she flew back down, landing… and then sighing as the sounds of explosions and screaming kicked up. "It really is just one of those days." Meiling said to herself as she shook her head. At least it wasn't boring in the slightest.

 _AN: Rather odd chapter don't you think? Nitori has managed to get things working… and discovered Iron man, so fear for your lives. And the world of Gensokyo is ever changing, and don't expect Reimu… to ever really be the same, more on her later. But for now, signing out, next up is the party… and a rather odd yet funny change that will be important in times to come._


	23. Partis Tempus Terrore

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _And here we are… the party, a week after the events of last chapter. Needless to say, expect a good bit of insanity and drunken people… and Suika, can't forget Suika._

 _Without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Partis Tempus Terrore

(Party Time Horrors)

 _BGM: SWR Extras: Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven (Arrangement)_

It was a lively night at the Hakurei Shrine, Suika was dancing on a pole in the middle of the shrine grounds as several groups started arriving to the party. The crew from Eientei having arrived early, followed by Mokou and Vaati's group, the Scarlet crew and the magician duo nowhere to be found yet.

"Hows everyone doin, the party's startin soon!" Suika shouted, Reimu sitting on the porch of the shrine, nursing a glass of sake with Yukari sitting next to her. It had been a ruff week for her since Yukari had spilled her what she needed to know. Not that it lessened the damage much.

"Just… enjoy the party, there is drinks and snacks inside." Reimu said half heartedly not wanting to join in on the festivities. Everyone seemed to ignore her, except for a few strange looks from Eirin and Vaati, probably out of concern for his friend, and just being a doctor for Eirin.

Nitori however, would not shut up as soon as she had most of the younger girls' attention. "That was awesome, I want to make a suit like that, that flies and shoots lasers!" Nitori shouted, having not shut up about the movie she had watched when she got the television and added devices to work.

"Do you think she'll ever get tired of that?" Mokou asked Vaati, the teen shrugging in response as he warily eyed a glass of sake. "What's wrong? Don't drink?" Kaguya asked, her face already a bit red from her own drink. "I feel like I'm being double teamed here…" Vaati said, both girls catching his attempts to break away from the conversation.

"Yeah, that's not going to work Vaati." Kaguya said, smiling as Mokou rolled her eyes, picking up a glass of sake herself and taking a drink. So while Vaati was badgered by his fellow immortals, fairies started slowly trickling out of the woods of the shrine, wanting to join the festivities, if only for a bit of food or drink. A certain tengu reporter having taken a not so obvious spot on the roof of the shrine to try and catch any scoops. "This better be a good scoop, or so help me…" Aya started muttering to herself, having taken the flash off her camera to try and get away with not being spotted.

Over in the forest of Magic, by Marisa's house, Marisa herself was preparing a special 'present' for the party, with a little help from Alice. "Marisa, why are we doing this?" Alice asked, clearly annoyed as Marisa held a small bottle up to her eyes, satisfied with the results. "Consider it a joke, and something I just want to try out." Marisa said, without missing a beat stuffing the bottle into her back pocket.

"But seriously doing it to Vaati?" Alice asked, not happy about it. "He's the only one we can test It on, for obvious reasons." Marisa replied, walking out of the workshop on hopping onto her broom. "He's just come back from the near dead a week ago, can't we just abduct someone from the village, like that prick who won't sell me parts anymore." Alice stated, annoyed that it was harder to get parts for her dolls because of that man.

"Well then consider it both a prank and a present." Marisa said, shooting off into the night sky, towards the Hakurei shrine, leaving Alice to fly there on her own. "This is going to end badly… I just know it." Alice muttered, flying after Marisa towards the Hakurei shrine.

Around the same time red clouds started to roll over the shrine, everyone currently at the party looking up (except Reimu and Yukari.) And watching as a hole in the clouds appeared, moonlight shining down as Remilia descended… followed by Flandre literally shooting down towards the ground and landing with a shockwave in front of Cirno. "Flandre, I was trying to do something cool!" Remilia huffed as she landed next to her sister, the two diminutive vampires soon being joined by Sakuya, Meiling and Patchouli.

"What did we miss?" Meiling asked, no one paying them any attention as maniacal laughter picked up, a white beam shooting across the sky as once again everyone looked up. "And there's Marisa…. Right on cue." Patchouli muttered as the white beam stopped above the shrine, Marisa having jumped off her broom and grabbing it as she was falling, bringing it down with her as she landed hard on the ground. Throwing her arms up into the air and seeing everyone's attention her she couldn't resist. "HELLO EVERYONE! Did you miss me!" Marisa shouted, laughing like a maniac.

"Yes you were completely missed." Vaati said, his face flushed red from his drink… the only one he had. "Seems poor Vaati can't hold his drinks." Mokou jabbed, Vaati giving an uncharacteristic and rube gesture in return before grabbing another drink. "Should someone stop him?" Meiling asked, he couldn't die… didn't mean he could do something stupid while drunk. "It'll be fine, I have a little something for him." Marisa said, bringing out the small bottle from earlier. Things would be much easy now that Vaati was drunk.

Alice arrived soon after, and watched Vaati chug down his third drink, his face completely red as the others egged the poor guy on. "I... can…hold… me… drinks…" Vaati rambled drunkenly, Cirno patting him on the back as he started hiccupping. Marisa herself had a sly grin on her face and a cup of sake tinted slightly red from her spiking of it. "Think you can hold on more tough guy!" Marisa shouted at Vaati, the poor guy looking up and breathing hard, his hand out to receive the drink from Marisa. "I… am… the king…" Vaati mumbled as he downed the spiked drink, falling over backwards and landing out cold.

"You just had to egg him on didn't you." Alice chastised Marisa and Cirno checked up Vaati, who was out cold but still hiccupping with his face flushed red. Unnoticed by everyone as his eyes were closed, his irises had changed from a vibrant blue to a light purple. "He'll be fine in a few hours." Mokou said, not knowing about the spiked drink as Cirno watched over Vaati, not wanting to leave his side. "Look if your so worried about him, drag him back to your house and then come back, not like anything can happen." Marisa said… wanting her little prank to be a surprise… and trying her hardest not to smirk.

Cirno had protested but Yukari made the decision, a gap having dropped Vaati in his own bed, leaving Cirno to glare at Yukari but do nothing about it as she went back to listening to Nitori's ramblings about the movie she had watched, Marisa catching a few interesting titbits from the conversation. Soon the party was back in full swing, fairies slowly passing out from sake as Suika had somehow gotten onto the roof with a drunken Aya, who had managed to be found… and brought into the party about a half hour after Vaati had past out.

Marisa herself had been trying her best not to let her plans slip, but as the night drew on and she had a bit of drink in her, she had started slipping hints, Alice being the only reason she wasn't spilling her guts about the prank. Cirno had noticed and kept badgering Marisa about it, but Alice had told her not to worry, about how it wasn't important. Soon she had begrudgingly left the two of them alone, Alice dragging the drunken Marisa away from the party afterwards, Marisa rambling on about stars and mushrooms.

"She's been in that forest for to long." Patchouli said as Alice dragged Marisa away, flying off and taking the drunken magician with her. "She lives there, and now your saying she's been there for too long?" Meiling asked, pointing out the obvious. "Marisa pulled out a small bottle when she showed up didn't she… she was talking to you." Patchouli said, changing the conversation. "I thought it was just on of her hangover cures, she said it was for Vaati." Meiling said. "She spiked that last drink he had with it… something tells me that wasn't a hangover cure." Patchouli said, having not had any drinks, while Meiling's face was a little flushed.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Meiling asked, taking a sip of her drink. "We need to visit my apprentice… without them noticing." Patchouli said quietly, referring to Cirno and the other children, who Nitori STILL had the attention of about an hour later. "I don't think that's a hard thing to do." Meiling joked as they started flying off towards Vaati's shack.

 _BGM: CtC Main Menu Theme: Dream End Drama ~ Border Between Dreams and Reality_

After Patchouli and Meiling had left, Reimu had finally got up out of her chair, still holding her drink from the beginning of the party and walking inside the shrine. Placing her drink on the table as she stood inside the shrine. "You should be enjoying the party Reimu." Someone said behind her, Reimu recognizing the voice. "Go away Ran… I want to be left alone."

"It's hard for you… isn't it. That you know the truth." Ran said, walking up next to Reimu as the door snapped shut behind them. "Go away Ran." Reimu repeated, not in the mood for anything. "The truth is harder to take… it's also much scarier." Ran said philosophically, placing her hand on Reimu's shoulder. "But it is something we must deal with… even lady Yukari does not live her life in shadow and lies."

"Just go away Ran." Reimu said, turning away from the kitsune. "Reimu, we care about you, we can't bare to see you tear yourself apart." "IT'S NOT THAT!" Reimu shouted, her face red with anger. "All my life I've been fighting for humans, AND WHAT DID I FIND OUT IN RETURN, THAT THEY THINK MY FAMILY WAS A BUNCH OF MONSTERS! THAT I DON'T EVEN EXIST!" Reimu shouted in pure anger, Ran not fazed.

"Humans are a fickle race… only a few individuals are not swayed by the opinions of the masses, while hating humans is fine and all, do not hate your human friends." Ran said walking back over to Reimu and laying her hands on her shoulders. "Even if you do not wish to fight for them, it's your duty to do so, as their silent guardian… that's what the Hakurei do."

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE A HAKUREI ANYMORE!" Reimu shouted, throwing Ran's hands off her shoulders. "It brings nothing but trouble…" Reimu cried. "Then what would you be Reimu?" Ran asked, Reimu not finding an answer for her. "I don't…" "You don't know, it's a hard question… are you truly willing to give up your legacy?" Ran asked, thankful that Yukari had soundproofed the room.

"What has it brought me!" Reimu half yelled, half asked, not knowing anything anymore. "It brought you a chance to live your life Reimu, outside the confines of being a puppet and monster to human vision." Someone said, Reimu and Ran turning to face Yukari, who was standing at the other side of the room, having watched the entire exchange.

"The rumors of the Hakurei being monsters were not unfounded, you know this as well as I do, from your own memories." Yukari said, Reimu remembering the few times she could think of her family… how they had pushed her towards duty and nothing else. "Then what do I do?" Reimu asked quietly, towards the person how had raised her after the massacre, the closest thing she had to a real parent.

"A Hakurei is required to maintain the barrier between our world and the outside one… but only in blood." Yukari added onto the end of her explanation. "But what would I do!" Reimu cried out. "Reimu… I care for you, like a daughter if you wanted to, all you'd have to do is ask." Yukari said, leaving her answer cryptic, but still obvious.

"I… I need some time to think." Reimu said calming down. "Please… leave me alone." Reimu asked. "I'll be here if you need me Reimu, just don't do anything rash." Yukari said, disappearing along with Ran as Reimu fell to her knees, fighting back tears as her life continued to spiral out of control around her.

 _BGM: IaMP Pre-Battle Theme – Inner Heart_

Meiling and Patchouli had found their way to Vaati's shack quickly, none of the lights in the shack, which had become commonplace once Nitori had restored power, were on, signifying Vaati was most likely still out cold. Meiling and Patchouli walked up to the door, Meiling slowly opening it and looking into the dark room, walking in as Patchouli followed her.

"Which room was his again?" Meiling asked, opening the door to the hallway that Sakuya had installed. "The one of the far left." Patchouli said, having visited her apprentice once between the incident and the party. Meiling nodded and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and seeing the still conked out Vaati laying on the bed. "See he's fine." Meiling said, tapping Patchouli shoulder as she went to leave. "Wait… something is different." Patchouli said making a small ball of light and sending it to the top of the room, illuminating the dark room.

Floating over to Vaati she examined him closely in the light, Meiling looking over her shoulder, not seeing anything. "I don't see anything…" Meiling said, looking at Patchouli like she was crazy. "That's the point, look at his neck." Patchouli muttered, pointing at Vaati's neck. "Should something be there?" Meiling asked.

"When was the last time you've seen a guy's neck?" Patchouli asked. "Uh… Vaati's and it usually has that little bump…" Meiling said, before looking back at Vaati's neck. "Remind you of anything?" Patchouli asked, Meiling putting a hand to her own neck. "Yeah…" Meiling said, taking her hand off her neck.

Looking back at Vaati, Patchouli continued to examine him, looking him over for any other differences. "I don't get it… just what did Marisa spike his drink with?" Meiling asked, pacing back and forth as Patchouli looked at Vaati's face. "Meiling, bring me a mirror." Patchouli said, Meiling once again looking at her like she was crazy, but when out into the main room and looked around, grabbing a mirror that was laying on the desk. "I think this might be Nitori's." Meiling said as she handed the mirror to Patchouli, who looked in it, and then back at Vaati.

"Meiling… I think we have a problem." Patchouli muttered. "What is it this time?" Meiling asked, Patchouli using a bit of magic to sit Vaati upright, and then sitting next to him. "Look between the two of us, and tell the difference." Patchouli asked Meiling to do. "What difference other then your… O." Meiling said, then stopped as she realized that other then his hair color his face, apart from his closed eyes was a near exact of Patchouli's. "What… the…" Meiling started at a loss for words.

"I am going to ask this right now… what the hell did she spike his drink with!" Meiling asked. "I think we are going to have to go to the lady herself." Patchouli said, laying Vaati back down on the bed. "What are the odds we can stop this?" Meiling asked, Patchouli sighed. "I don't think we can, but it's either sit here and watch in horror as it happens, or ask Marisa about it."

Leaving the shack and closing the door Meiling and Patchouli shot off towards the forest of Magic, they had a drunken magician to get answers from.

 _BGM: UNL Marisa's Theme: Love-colored Magic_

Alice sighed as she stood across from Marisa, who was still rambling drunkenly about her prank while laying in her bed, that Alice had put her into. "I really should have had my own drink." Alice said, shaking her head as a doll flew into the room gesturing to the door. "What is it?" Alice asked, the doll pulling on her hand and getting Alice to follow.

Outside Meiling and Patchouli had landed in Marisa's front yard, craters, burn marks and being a general mess it wasn't exactly the best sight in the world. "What in Gensokyo does she do here?" Meiling asked, Patchouli face palming at the obvious. "What do you two want?" Alice asked from the door way, already knowing the answer.

"About what Marisa spiked Vaati's drink with." Patchouli answered. "O.. tha thing… it's me best creation yet!" Marisa shouted from inside the house drunkenly, stumbling out the door and flopping onto the grass past Alice. "What did you do?" Patchouli asked, her, Meiling and Alice standing over Marisa.

"It was a potion… one of those things that do things. He's a changein into you Patchy!" Marisa rambled drunkenly, pointing up at Patchouli. "How the heck did she manage that?" Meiling asked, completely unfazed. "It's call what Marisa does while drunk and being crazy, don't worry at worst it'll just make him look like you Patchouli, his hair will be fine…" Alice said not wanted to go any further. "What else?" Patchouli asked, her hand glowing with magic.

"He's not he anymore, da ze!" Marisa rambled from the grass, Meiling's eyes going blank as well as Patchouli's. "Well… that's…" Meiling started once again at a loss for words.

"I think we need to go back to the shack." Patchouli said, Meiling taking off with her as they shot off into the distance, Alice looking at the drunk Marisa on the dirt. "You can get your self back in your bed." Alice said, shooting off after Patchouli and Meiling, leaving Marisa alone on her lawn. "Yeah… you better run from me! I'm the strongest in the world!" Marisa shouted drunkenly as she got up, stumbling back into her house, just getting into the door before passing out, snoring away.

 _BGM: HM Marisa's Theme: Magus Night_

Vaati groaned softly as he awoke, holding his head as his body slowly healed from the alcohol poisoning he had given to himself. "Note to self, never drink again." He said, not noticing how soft his own voice was. Blinking slightly, he looked around him, seeing he was in his room.

"Well at least it's not the floor." He muttered, still not noticing his higher voice pitch. Getting out of the bed he floated a little bit, rubbing his temples as the headache started to go away, sneezing a little bit as he looked at Nitori's mirror on the ground. "What's this doing in… here…" Vaati muttered as he picked up the mirror facing it towards himself and seeing… Patchouli? "I am never drinking again." Vaati muttered as he felt his own face, looking at his hand and seeing how small it was. "Yeah… never drinking." Vaati muttered.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Meiling was standing in the door with Alice and Patchouli. "I'm not even going to ask…" Vaati said, noticing his higher pitched voice as Patchouli floated up next to him, previously he had been taller then her, even when standing, but now they were about exact height.

"Tell me we can beat Marisa up for this." Meiling asked Alice, who didn't object as Patchouli and Vaati circled each other in the air slowly. "Nice to see your awake my apprentice." Patchouli said, looking Vaati over. With his now rather loose shirt it was hard to get any form of read on his current figure, but Patchouli was willing to guess it was not to different from her own, other then the clothing the only real different between them she could see was Vaati's bleach white hair was longer then hers, nor did Vaati have the same two tied stands of hair that framed her face.

"It's good to be alive, but I am never drinking again." Vaati said, while their tones were quick similar, Vaati's was a bit higher then Patchouli's. "It wasn't the alcohol that did this Vaati." Patchouli said as the two of them stopped, floating across from each other again. "I'm fine with what happened, it's far from the worst thing, but I'm still not drinking." Vaati said, shrugging slightly. "You do wish to know what happened, right?" Patchouli asked, Meiling and Alice leaving the room and leaving the two to their 'magic convention.' "Let me guess, magic?" Vaati said, giving the general, and snarky answer.

"Close, it was Marisa spiking your drink." Patchouli replied. "Good for her, I'll pay her back by asking Cirno to freeze her house." Vaati said, smiling slightly. "You might want to check a little lower Vaati, from what I got out of the rat, she meant to change you to be a near exact psychical copy of me." Patchouli pointed out. "I kinda got the near exact copy thing when I saw my face and how we are the same size." Vaati muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"I assume you know what that means?" Patchouli asked, knowing her apprentice was far from an idiot. "That I'm more or less your twin." Vaati replied. "More or less… in a few less then savory ways as well." Patchouli say referring to her asthma. "Yeah, I could have guessed that much." Vaati said, touching her neck. "So then… what do you plan to do about it?" Patchouli asked.

"I'll live with it, take what life gives you, that and I could with looking a lot less like the outside world." Vaati said, referring to her former family. "Why did I know you would say that?" Patchouli asked. Placing her finger in her chin in a similar way to Patchouli, Vaati responded. "Technically, we are the same person, or twins I would assume, but I have one question."

"Ask away Vaati." "How did Marisa manage this?" Vaati asked referring to herself. "That's something only the drunken rat herself knows." Patchouli responded. "And you might want to get a new wardrobe… your… ahm bust it peaking out slightly." Vaati looked down and saw that the neckline on her now comparatively huge shirt was showing her shoulders and her new rather small breasts. "You got anything I could borrow?" Vaati asked. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" Patchouli responded.

Outside the house Meiling and Alice were talking with each other when the new twins floated outside. "Alice… when you get the chance, tell Marisa she's in for a new ice age." Vaati said as she and Patchouli took off and started flying towards the mansion, leaving a confused Meiling and Alice behind.

"She took that a lot better then I thought she would…" Alice said. "I don't really think she cares about her gender… but I think we should fear the fact that we now have two Patchoulis…" Meiling said, Alice nodding slowly. At least it wasn't two Marisas, nothing would be safe then.

(Stage clear?)

 _AN: Didn't expect that did you? Vaati is sole male no longer, still named Vaati though, just now we have a set of technically twins, as if they weren't similar enough already. But yeah aside from Marisa causing THIS, we have Reimu… who isn't doing as well. Yeah this is no story were everything turns out perfect, if anything, does anything ever turn out the way you think it's going to go?_


	24. Incipiat in Magica

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _So yeah… Vaati is now a girl, to be honest if she wasn't everyone knows where this story could end up going… and I don't like that. And Reimu is currently LOSING HER MIND! So yeah, more on that this chapter._

Incipiat in Magica

(It Begins in Magic)

 _BGM: SWR Extras: Oriental Sky of Scarlet Perception_

Reimu, lay at her small table, her head down as she cried. 'How much of my life is nothing but a lie… was any of it real?' She thought amidst the tears. 'No… Marisa… Alice… all the others… they are real, so am I the one who's fake?' Reimu thought. Her life had gone from simple, to just so many questions and the only answers she had gotten… She would highly preferred to not know.

"Hey Reimu, the party is over, everyone's gone, what happened to you?" someone asked, Reimu turning towards the door and seeing Suika standing there, the diminutive oni having tilted her head at Reimu. "Suika… I just don't know anymore… my entire existence as the shrine maiden is just a lie…" Reimu said, planting her head back on the table.

Suika looked at her gourd for a moment before putting it down, sake could wait, her friend needed her, not a drunk nut. "Reimu? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Suika asked, sitting next to Reimu, patting her back. "Suika… everything I've known is a lie, I thought I've been protecting people, and yet I find out… they are the reason I don't have a family." Reimu cried out.

"Look Reimu, if you've been living a lie you need to stop, liars and lies lead to nothing but darkness and confusion, so walk forward with your head held high, towards the sky." Suika said, smiling at Reimu. "But it's all I've known Suika… the only other things I know are helping Yukari and just being a lazy bum." Reimu said, her voice muffled by the table.

"Reimu, your one of the most honest people I know, that's something that I know for sure, if you think finding out your life is one big lie is going to keep you down, do what you should do, take it in stride and find a new path, and don't worry, I'll be here to help you." Suika said, smiling at the Shrine maiden. "Do you mean it Suika?" Reimu asked, unsure of anything anymore. "Reimu, I'm an oni, I don't like liars by nature, and I'm not one, so you can be dam sure I'll be here for you."

Reimu stared at Suika for a moment, a light smile gracing her face as she stood up. "Then I think I need to rethink my life… after a nice hard drink." Suika smiled at that, walking over and grabbing her gourd before handing it to Reimu. "Drink up then." Suika said, shaking the gourd as Reimu grabbed it, and started chugging down sake, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. "You'll be just fine Reimu… now I need to go see a certain someone." Suika said, walking outside after Reimu had past out from drinking to much, after making sure she would be fine of course.

"What better way to heal someone then with her box." Suika muttered, making a small ball of mist and turning it into a copy of herself. "Find her, and get her sacred treasure, I need to borrow it." Suika told her copy as it saluted, flying off into the night as Suika went back inside and sat next to Reimu, shrinking her horns and laying her head against her friend, falling asleep next to her. Suika valued her friendships, and Reimu was her friend after all.

 _BGM: EoSD Extra Stage Theme: The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls (Re-Extended)_

"Thanks again Patchy." Vaati said, now wearing a set of pajamas similar to Patchouli's, without any of the ribbons or ornaments and a darker purple, her white hair still flowing behind her. "It's alright, after all who knows what Marisa's potion has done besides this, that and it is a very interesting bit of magic that she managed to preform to make this sort of reaction." Patchouli started, grabbing a small notebook as Vaati sat down in a chair next to her.

"I can definitely say, this was not unwelcome though." Vaati said, turning towards her twin, Patchouli looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Because it of what?" "I think a blood test is in order, no? You wanted to see how through this change was." Vaati said before coughing a bit, her new Asthma already making itself known. "You want to see if it's that deep huh?" Patchouli asked, lifting her hand as magic sparked around it.

"Just roll up your sleeve, it'll only sting for a moment." Patchouli said, Vaati rolling her now light purple eyes as Patchouli drew a bit of blood from her. "Last time I saw you do a blood test you were using knives, not syringes." Vaati mentioned, Patchouli floating over to grab a spell book from the shelf. "Marisa, ahem, borrowed some from Eientei, I managed to get Sakuya to get some from her." Patchouli said, looking up the blood test spell.

"So you had her steal from the stealer?" Vaati said, Patchouli not commenting as she muttered the spell. "Anything?" Vaati asked. "Well… you were right about it being deep. It say your actually related to me, but only me." Patchouli answered, the information from the spell finding it's way into her head. "I'm sorry what?" Vaati asked, confused a bit. "It says your related to me, and only me, no parents, no other siblings, no family tree, just me, which is very odd." Patchouli said. "Not unwelcome that's for sure." Vaati said laying back and coughing a bit before smiling. "Well you finally escaped your past, doesn't get much more deep then that." Patchouli said, sitting next to Vaati again and writing something down in her notebook.

"I really want to know how she did this, it goes beyond everything known to magic." Patchouli muttered, coughing a little bit afterwards. "Isn't the point of magic to improve and find new ways to use it, like science?" Vaati said, looking at Patchouli again. "Yes, but I mean this is literally connected to nothing, no prior knowledge, no tests, nothing, Marisa just seemed to have up and done this." Patchouli said, on the verge of frustration. "How the heck do you know that?" Vaati asked, it had only been around an hour since they had got here. "Would there not be a form of knowledge she had to have based her research off of in my library?" Patchouli retorted.

"Good point." Vaati said as a small blue missile hit her at full speed, knocked the chair she was in, and her over. "VAATI! Are you okay, what did Marisa do! Alice told me Marisa had done something to you!" Cirno started rambling before getting a good look at who she had just slammed into. "Vaati? Is that you…" Cirno asked almost afraid of the answer. "Yep… it's me, do you mine when you have the time introducing Marisa to a new ice age?" Vaati said, then asked before coughing a bit. "What's an ice age?" Cirno asked, getting the ice part. "It means freeze her in a block of ice please." Vaati said, shaking her head from her position on the ground.

"Can you please get off my chest… that hurts." Vaati asked Cirno, who sheepishly grins before getting off Vaati's chest, Vaati rubbing her small chest before floating up a bit. "Why are you a girl?" Cirno asked innocently. "Marisa, Cirno, Marisa is the reason." Vaati said, shaking her head at Cirno's childish mind. "Then I'm gonna freeze her! Wait here." Cirno said, before shooting off leaving a trail of ice behind her. "That was… sudden." Vaati coughed out. "You should have expected it." Patchouli said, now reading a book as Vaati sat back down. "Whatever you say, _sister_." Vaati said, putting emphasis on that last bit just to annoy Patchouli a bit. "I'm fine with that." Patchouli said, not even looking up from her book as what Vaati had said didn't faze her.

"You know now that I think about it, shouldn't the elixir have stopped this, it's supposed to make one immune to this sort of thing, right?" Vaati asked, wondering about that bit. "Marisa made a potion, which changed your gender, and erased your blood connection to your past, used it spike your drink, and that's what bugs you?" Patchouli asked, almost skeptical. "In all honesty, yes it does." Vaati said shrugging. "Magic is an unpredictable thing… let alone Marisa herself." Patchouli replied. "So what just call it as 'magic did it' and call it day?" Vaati asked. "We'll research this later, but for now, it's probably healthier to just ignore that Marisa may have just done the impossible… again." Patchouli muttered, Vaati leaning back in her chair at that. "I honestly just don't want to question it period, it's making my head hurt."

 _BGM: SWR Suika's Theme: Broken Moon_

The clone of Suika sped along the landscape of Gensokyo, the trees passing beneath her at incredible speeds as she neared youkai mountain, she had a hermit to find. Nearing the mountain, she hit a patch of resistance, almost a form of holy magic… godlike magic. "What is it this time." The clone muttered as noise started blaring from the kappa and tengu villages on the mountain, lights flashing into the sky as Crow tengu took to the air, looking for the intruder.

"You can never go anywhere these days without a giant mess." The Suika clone muttered, watching as a green speck of light shot from the top of Youkai mountain, joining up with the crow tengu in the distance.

"This should be interesting." Suika muttered, shooting forward at the large group and stopping just in front of them, letting her tailwind whip up behind her, posing dramatically. "I come seeking a hermit, now you are going to let me past or suffer the consequences!" Suika yelled dramatically as mist started forming behind her, the crow tengu flying defiantly in the sky a girl with green hair in a blue and white miko outfit floating alongside them.

"By order of the Moriya Shrine, you are ordered to stand down, for the inhabitants of this mountain are under our protection!" The green haired girl shouted, the wind whipping up behind her and blowing away Suika's mist. "Then by all means! COME AT ME!" Suika yelled, she may have been just a clone, but she was exactly the same as Suika herself.

"Enter formation! Take down the Oni!" The lead tengu yelled, the fear evident in her voice as her one of her squadron broke off and shot down towards the tengu village. "There goes doing this quickly." Suika muttered, slamming her fists into each other and causing a shockwave of power, the shackles on her arms and around her stomach falling off and disappearing into mist. "Guess that means I'll have to fight at FULL POWER!" Suika yelled, just hamming it up to scare the hell out of the tengu, who flew defiantly… behind the shrine maiden.

"Not very brave now are you birdbrains!" Suika taunted. Looking off to the side she could see many, many tengu were surrounding her from all sides. "Welp… looks like you got me, NOT!" Suika said, using her manipulation of density to suddenly form a mountain under her and the tengu before smashing her fist into it at full speed, completely shattering the mountain and sending rocks everywhere, some hitting tengu while others didn't as a barrier protected the shrine maiden.

A brave tengu decided to try and attack Suika, the oni grabbing the tengu by the arm as he overextended and slamming her elbow into his gut, sending him flying as a female tengu attack her, Suika delivering a mean kick to her and sending her flying as well. "Next!" Suika shouted, the remain tengu backing off as the shrine maiden flew forward.

"In the name of the goddess of Moriya, I shall smite you!" The girl said, Suika using her finger to pick wax out of her ear, taunting the girl. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, something about a goddess and smiting? Let me tell you something girly, the only smiting around here is going to be done by ME!" Suika shouted slamming her fists into each other once more and causing a massive shockwave that knocked the girl back slightly.

"Then let those be your last words!" the girl shouted, flying at Suika with a piece of ofuda, Suika didn't even try as she snatched the holy paper out of the girl's hand, not caring as the weak paper didn't even harm her, unlike Reimu's did when she got mad and threw some at her in frustration.

Grabbing the shrine maiden by the arm Suika pulled her face up close to the green haired girl. "Listen here, you're not the top dog around here, that honor goes to me, and I was just stopping by the see an old friend, now you are going to go back to your little shrine and not ever bother me again GOT IT!" Suika shouted, the green haired girl shaking her head as fast as she could. "NOW GET OUTA HERE!" Suika shouted as she tossed the girl at Youkai mountain, having spotted the small shrine that had been built near the top, the girl crashing into the build, not that is was Suika's concern as the tengu scattered from around her.

"Suika, what are you doing terrorizing the tengu again?" Someone asked, Suika laughing as she responded. "It wasn't my intention; I just came to see an old friend about an old box." Suika said, knowing that Yukari was behind her. "Why do you need the Ibaraki Box Suika?" Yukari asked, suspicious as always. "Reimu, of course." Suika said, perfectly honest. Yukari glared at Suika, not that the oni girl clone was even looking at her. "And why do you want to use it on Reimu?" Yukari asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. "You and I can both see it, she isn't happy being little miss Hakurei, and to be honest what way do you have of making her live longer without breaking the 'number one rule.'" Suika said, referring to the first rule of Gensokyo.

"No human can willingly, or knowingly be transformed into youkai." Yukari said, glaring at Suika. "Yep, and we both know what the box does… but I'm not going to force it on her. Only if she is truly accepting of not being the Hakurei shrine maiden anymore." Suika said, starting to fly off. "Turning her into a demon instead of a youkai… smart loop hole Suika… well played… Just this once I'll let it pass." Yukari said quietly, disappearing back into her gap, knowing that she Suika had just saved her the trouble of getting past 'that rule' with Reimu.

Suika flew down to youkai mountain, finding a small dojo on the mountain side. "Kasen! You in here! Who am I kidding I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" Suika shouted, punching down the dojo door and seeing Kasen… currently drinking from her medicine box and missing her right arm. "Uhhh Kasen, what the hell happen to your arm?" Suika asked.

"You shouldn't be here Suika." Kasen stated, avoiding the question. "Correction, there is nothing stating that I can't be here… and I was going to ask if I could borrow your box but…" Suika said, staring as Kasen's stump of a right arm. "Can't let you do that, I need it or my arm will rot." Kasen said, grabbing some linen wrap as a thick smoke started coming from her stump, the linen wrapping around it and forming the shape of an arm wrapped in bandages, Kasen testing it for a moment. "Why did you need the box?" she asked.

"I assume you've heard of the Hakurei shrine maiden Reimu?" Suika asked. "Yukari told me once about her, before I lost this." Kasen said flexing her false arm. "To the sealing of Makai, so until that opens I'll have to keep drinking." "I understand Kasen, but you can guess why I was asking to borrow the box." Suika said, the clone putting her arms behind her head. "You wanted to turn her into an Oni, didn't you?" Kasen said, crossing her arms. "Guilty, but to be honest, she already acts most the part, she's bluntly honest and except for last night she's pretty good around the good stuff, all she's really lacking are the horns and strength to be honest." Suika said.

"I'm sensing a but here." Kasen said sarcastically. "She's depressed, her world is falling down around her Kasen, and both me and old hag can see it, she's not going to be staying as the 'Hakurei Shrine Maiden' much longer." Suika said, being completely honest. "And said 'old hag' is right here you two." Yukari said, Suika and Kasen looking up and Seeing Yukari hanging out of a gap coming from the ceiling. "I'm a hermit, can you stop dropping into my dojo, I'm busy." Kasen said, trying to push Suika out. "What's the problem got a date with the 'assassins of hell'?" Suika said, using the air quotes gesture before laughing her head off.

"To be completely honest, as you oni put it, yes she did." Someone said, the three girls turning towards the path leading up to the dojo and seeing Komachi standing there, her scythe perched on her arms lazily. "Sorry about this Komachi, I didn't expect these two to show up." Kasen said, glaring at Yukari and Suika. "No one ever expects me Kasen dear." Yukari teased, Suika chuckling. "Don't do that, that will give certain people the wrong impression." Komachi warned, bringing a small manga book out of her pocket. "You've been reading the porn manga again Komachi?" Kasen accused, Komachi's eyes going wide before looking at what she had brought out before blushing, stuffing the manga back into her pocket before pulling out a different one as Suika laughed her head off.

"I did not expect a 'hermit' to have such a nice relationship with one of her 'hunters'" Yukari said, chuckling a bit. "She was doing just fine before you two good for nothings showed up. I only came here for the official reason." Komachi said, spinning her scythe around and pointing it at Kasen. "It's either business or pleasure with you Komachi." Kasen said, getting into her stance.

"Don't they usually send Kishin chiefs to do this?" Suika asked, mildly surprised that a Shimigami was here instead of a kishin chief. "Kasen's a special case, not like they can try and kill on of their… you know." Komachi said, Kasen sighing for a moment. "Are you two going to leave, or what?" Kasen asked.

"Who said I was ever here." The Suika clone said, giving a mock salute before poofing into mist, Yukari herself disappearing back into her gap as Kasen retook her stance. "Now that those two are out of the way." Kasen started. "It beings." Komachi finished, the two charging at each other as they begun their 'official' duel.

 _BGM: ULiL: Battlefield of Hanahazama – Kasen's Theme_

Komachi swung her scythe just as she and Kasen were about to collide, Kazen flipping over Komachi and swinging her false arm, the arm extending and smashing into Komachi, who rolled with the blow by planting her scythe into the ground, stopping her momentum. Komachi threw out a small wave of bronze coins before summoning her boat 'Titanic' and surfing across the dirt, spiritual smoke kicking up behind her as she steered using her scythe, Kasen jumping out of the way of the coins before being smashed by Komachi's boat, being sent flying into a tree.

But Komachi kept coming, speeding towards Kasen as she picked herself up, jumping up and kicking off the tree she had landed against, extending her foot out as Komachi's eyes went wide, Kasen kicking her in the face and causing her to let go of her scythe, falling out of the boat and landing in the dirt, Kasen landing with her arm on the ground her eyes closed looking down as Komachi's boat crashed into a tree, her scythe going flying and landing next to Komachi.

The shikigami picked her scythe up and ran at Kasen, swinging as Kasen brought her good arm up to grab the scythe by the handle, slamming her false hand into Komachi's stomach, the shikigami standing her ground and delivering a hard kick to Kasen's stomach, sending out a wave of homing spirits, a move she had copied from her last defeat by Yuyuko, that homed in on Kasen. Kasen stood ready, placing her false hand behind her back in a fist before opening it, swinging hard as it extended, slapping the spirits sent at her out of existence. "You're lucky those were artificial." Komachi said, running at Kasen again and swinging from the low side, Kasen flipping backwards to dodge, slamming her foot into Komachi's face as she did so, the Shikigami reeling as she held her nose in pain. "Spend less time talking, more time fighting." Kasen said, running at Komachi as she readied her scythe, disappearing just as Komachi swung, Komachi standing still for a moment as Kasen appeared behind her, grabbing her with her false arm extended into a giant hand and throwing Komachi high up.

Jumping up after Komachi she sped at the Shimigami, slamming her good fist right into Komachi's back, causing her to gasp in pain as Kasen then flipped over and looking right in Komachi's face. "I win." Slamming her good hand into Komachi's stomach the shikigami was sent speeding down to earth, slamming into the dirt with enough force to make a crater as Kasen landed, pulling out a candy apple and a dumpling on a stick… from somewhere.

"You alright?" Kasen asked in between bites, Komachi groaning as she got up. "You didn't need to be so hard alright." Komachi complained, Kasen throwing her the candy apple, Komachi caught it and took a bite. "Consider it a second place prize." Kasen joked, Komachi rolling her eyes and grabbing her scythe and walking over to her crashed boat, turning it upright as she swung her scythe downwards, opening a small gap in the earth. "See you next time Kasen." Komachi said, jumping down the gap as a splash was heard, the hole closing up behind her as Kasen sighed, walking back into her dojo and taking a drink from her box. "You can come out now. I know you two are still here." Kasen said turning around as Yukari sat on a gap and the Suika clone reformed.

"Impressive display, sad you didn't knock her out though." Yukari criticized, Suika giggling. "That's why I didn't she told me about your little prank Yukari, she knew it was you who hung her from the shrine." Kasen said, standing up for Komachi. "Gee when did you become so buddy buddy with a Shimigami." Suika said, tutting at Kasen. "Only her, and she's no so bad if you don't piss her off." Kasen said, taking a sip from her box.

"So about the box." Suika started as Kasen put her hand up, stopping her. "Only if she wants to, besides I need it until I get my arm back." "It's trapped in Makai still? I'm surprised it hasn't rotted away." Yukari said, laying on her gap. "If the stupid demon world ever opens up again, I'm going after my arm." Kasen said, sitting down and drinking from her box. "Now are you two going to scram or what, I have things to do, hermit things." Kasen complained.

"O yes almighty hermit, I shall oblige your wisdom." The Suika clone said sarcastically before dispersing for good. "Then I shall take my leave as well, see you soon Kasen." Yukari said, waving as she rolled into her gap, it closing up behind her, leaving Kasen alone… with a broken door and a torn up lawn. "Guess I better get started fixing this first…" She complained, walking outside to being fixing her dojo.

 _BGM:_ _HM Marisa's Theme: Magus Night_

Marisa groaned as she woke up with a killer headache, reaching into her hat with closed eyes and grabbing a bottle out of it, downing the contents of the hangover cure. "Well if it isn't the sneaky little rat." Someone said, Marisa still feeling the after effects of the hangover as she rubbed her temples, slowly getting up. "One second, one second, let me wake up, I had a long night." Marisa complained, before she found a very cold and sharp object against her back.

"Well then… I guess I've been had." Marisa said, facing her punishment with dignity as she opened her eyes, seeing Mokou in front of her, and she guessed Cirno was behind her. "Ok I understand Cirno being here, why are you here?" Marisa said as if she didn't have a giant sword made of ice pressed against her back. "Call it I want to figure something out." Mokou said, grabbing Marisa by the neck and lifting her up. "Hey watch the dress I just had it cleaned." Marisa lied, the dirt covering it was proof enough of them.

"You managed to make a potion that got past the Hourai elixir, which by all rights should be impossible. Now I'm going to ask you, how the hel… heck did you do it." Mokou said, changing her language because Cirno was in the room. "Hey I just did what I normally do, experiment with stuff." Marisa said, holding her arms out in surrender as Mokou held her by the neck. "So your telling me, that you made a potion, out of shrooms, that surpassed the Hakurei elixir's normal capability to not be effected by that sort of thing, and you don't know how you did it?" Mokou said in disbelief. "Alright I'll talk; I was drunk at the time so I don't remember what I did to make it! I swear I don't know!" Marisa shouted, not wanting to get burned.

"Your joking me." Mokou said, looking at Cirno, who shrugged. "This better be the last time something like this happens, got it?" Mokou said, Marisa nodding before being dropped. "She's all your Cirno… give her frostbite." Mokou said before walking out the door, leaving Marisa alone with Cirno. "I don't suppose I could say that I'm sorry." Marisa said, fingering her back pocket for something. "No, no you can't." Cirno said as she walked forward, only for Marisa to pull the Mini-Hakkero out from behind her and shove it in Cirno's face, already charging. "I know this won't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell, now can I talk or are we going to fight?" Marisa said, Cirno nodding as Marisa got up from the floor, now standing twice as tall as Cirno.

"You lied to Mokou didn't you." Cirno said as Marisa shrugged. "Half right, I didn't expect it to work considering I started making it while drunk. I just added the ingredients to make it change someone to physically be exactly like Patchouli." Marisa said. "I think it worked a bit to well…" Someone said, Marisa turning towards the voice and seeing Meiling standing in the doorway. "Don't worry, Mokou's gone, its just me. But you're little prank rewrote Vaati's bloodline, right down to the bone she's basically Patchouli's twin." Meiling said, remembering what she had heard from Vaati and Patchouli talking.

"If that's what I manage to make while drunk, I to do it more often." Marisa joked, Cirno glaring at her from behind, the chill in the room getting noticeable. "Cirno, before you do anything rash, think about that for a moment, doesn't Vaati want to escape his past before Gensokyo, so I may have just given… her the way to do it." Marisa said, correcting her pronoun for Vaati's new gender. The chill in the room lessened as Cirno spoke. "He's spoken about it before, he's always wanted to escape it. So at the very least thank you for that… But I'm still freezing you into an ice cube and leaving you out on the lawn to melt out of it." Cirno said, and before Marisa could retort Cirno grabbed her arm and flash froze Marisa into a block of ice, her eyes still moving, indicating she was still awake, if the glare was anything to go by.

"You deserved that Marisa, come on let's get her out on the lawn Cirno." Meiling said as she walked over and hefted the frozen Marisa up and lifted her out onto the lawn, Cirno standing in the house for a moment before grinning, unleashing a pure blast of cold and making the walls and floor covered in sub-zero ice, flying out after Meiling as she left Marisa on the lawn. "Alright you crazy fairy, let's go see your big sister." Meiling joked, knowing how Vaati and Cirno's relationship was that of a brother sister, now big sister, little sister type thing. Cirno didn't bother to refute the statement as they flew back to the mansion.

In her mind Marisa sighing and waiting for the ice to melt. 'For once… I think I deserve this.' She thought as the daylight started shining, bringing an end to the long night as Marisa started to thaw. Reimu was still sad and drunk, but being comforted, and Vaati and Patchouli were still trying to figure out just how the whole mess had happened. But one thing was for sure, things sure weren't the same after that night.

(Stage… HOLD IT!)

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Sanae's theme: Faith is for the Transient People ~Reimix_

Sanae Kochiya groaned as she picked herself up from where Suika her thrown her, Suwako sitting above her in a chair, apparently having waited for her to wake up. "About time you woke up sleepyhead." The diminutive goddess said, Sanae groaning in response. "I got my ass kicked… by a demon." Sanae said in shame.

"That was Suika Ibuki, one of the four oni devas, it's okay that you only lost, it could have been much worse." Someone said, Sanae and Suwako turning to see Kanako standing in the doorway. "Am I supposed to take this lying down?" Sanae asked, not sure what to do. "No, but I received word that Suika lives… at a different shrine then ours, down the mountain by the human village." Kanako said. "So someone else is gathering faith as well?" Suwako asked. "No, but a shrine that has a demon living at it should be shut down, the extra faith we can get from the humans for dealing with such a demon helps as well…" Kanako said.

"But not now, we need time to prepare for what is to come, and to deal with the oni herself, so for now we wait, but soon we shall have a new _Mountain of Faith."_

 _(To be continued!)_

 _AN: Didn't see THAT coming, yeah it's the Moriya shrine crew, coming to wreck shop. I don't plan on actually doing PoFV, if only because to story is so loose and so… unorthodox and that I've already introduced everyone from that game except Yuuka, Shiki, and Medicine, who I plan to do later, yeah I think I'll skip PoFV, but Mountain of Faith is starting early, thanks in no part to our resident Oni. Also Kasen makes a guest appearance alongside the resident Shimigami Komachi. And also I saw a guest review about how 'Marisa's potion shouldn't have effected someone with the Hourai Elixir in them.' So I went and rechecked to official sources and in NOT WAY shape or form does it saw anything about being altered by potions… or gender changing. I don't think anyone really thought about that until now actually… So take that! Also having a guy in Gensokyo will eventually lead to… you know if something didn't change fast, besides I've had this planed for a while now, so my story, my rules._

 _Also side note on the elixir, Vaati is stuck like that… yeah when the you get brought back after being exploded you return to your form you can't alter it during the 'making a new body' thing so yeah, Vaati is in fact stuck as a girl, so no it's not temporary._

 _This is me, signing out for now._

 _Next up is the beginning of our_ _ **Mountain of Faith!**_


	25. Monte Fidei (Stage 1)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _So uh… I checked the official timeline in Gensokyo and found out that Mountain of faith happens three years after imperishable night… woops. So about breaking cannon here but having that much time in between to deal with a flower viewing only? Sorry but since we are still in autumn after Imperishable night I can at least keep the season canonical. But let's get the party started anyway._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let! The! Gates! Open!_

Monte Fidei

(Mountain of Faith)

(Part 1)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: ULiL Nitori's Theme: Akutagawa Ryunnosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend_

Nitori wiped her brow as she worked in her room, since last week she had gone to the human village and picked up some new tools and supplies to get to work on her latest project. Since the party things had changed slightly around the household, most of it being Vaati's new wardrobe, and that Marisa now came by more often along with Alice and Patchouli. Looking at the skeleton of the suit of armor she was building she looked back at her schematics. "If Tony stark can build a suit of armor in a cave with a box of scraps, I can make my own suit of armor." Nitori said to herself, flipping her wrench in her hand as she remembered one of her favorite lines from the movie. "Nitori what the heck are you doing in there!" Vaati shouted from across the hall, the sound of coughing come afterwards having become commonplace.

"Just working on a major project! I want it to be a surprise!" Nitori shouted back, putting her wrench down and grabbing her backpack, walking out into the hallway and out to the main room. In the many room Marisa was upside down using one of the many controllers for the 'Wii U' as the box said, Rumia, Cirno and Wriggle all using their own controllers as they kept trying to beat up Marisa's character in the fighting game they were playing. "Come on! Give me a challenge!" Marisa taunted, still hanging upside down… it didn't help that she had the gamepad while everyone else had normal controllers. "I wanta do that." Rumia cried out, the character she was using continually firing missiles… that Marisa's character kept sending right back at her with a reflecting move. "Marisa stop bullying them, they are just kids." Alice said, leaning up against a wall as she watched the screen. "GOTTCHA!" Cirno shouted loudly as her character's sword finally connected with Marisa's character, sending her back a couple of feet as Marisa had her character retort by summoning a suit of armor that slammed Cirno's character off the stage, taking her out of the match as Wriggle's character tried punching Marisa', Marisa's character just teleporting away and teleporting next to Rumia's sending her off stage as Wriggle's character ran at Maria's, and when it tried to attack Marisa's dodged… Wriggle's going straight off the stage, the match ending with Marisa the winner.

"Don't mess with the best, because that's what I am!" Marisa claimed, sitting back up on the bed as Rumia pouted and Cirno looked severely tempted to freeze Marisa's head in a block of ice. "Will you girls just stop… your very loud." Vaati said, having floated into the room from the hall behind Nitori, Nitori stepping out of the way for Vaati. "Yeah, yeah I got it." Marisa said, waving Vaati off. "If your done Marisa, don't we have something to do?" Alice asked, referring to the reason they had come here in the first place. "O yeah Reimu wanted us to get Nitori for some reason." Marisa said snapping her fingers. "What's Reimu want?" Nitori asked, Marisa shrugging. "She just wanted the kappa."

"Alright I'll come, anyone coming with me?" Nitori asked, she wasn't the best fighter, and odd were something was going to happen… it was about that time of the month for something crazy to happen anyway. "Count me in." Cirno said, jumping off the bed. "I'll come to, I'd rather not be a lazy bum." Vaati said, floating next to Nitori. "Yeah get going you three. I'll be staying here." Marisa said, grabbing her controller again as Alice sighed. "I'll come with you too, if Marisa's just going to stay here the entire time."

"Well then let's get going, the house better not be blown up when we get back!" Vaati said in a voice promising a fireball to the face if anything happened, the younger girls nodding as Marisa started setting up the next game. "She's obsessed with that thing I swear." Vaati muttered. "It boosts her already huge ego, you think she wouldn't?" Alice replied to her, Vaati rolling her eyes as Alice brought out a contingent of dolls to carry Nitori, who couldn't fly as they shot off towards the shrine.

 _BGM: HM – Hakurei Shrine Stage – Spring Lane ~ Colorful Path_

Reimu sat at the table in the Hakurei shrine, her face red from alcohol, having been drinking her sorrows away for the past week with Suika. "Reimu, I may drink all the time, but your human, you just aren't made to do that." Suika said in concern, the amount of sake Reimu had consumed over the past week being extremely unhealthy. "Then I don't want to be human anymore…" Reimu hiccupped in her drunken stupor, having not been sober much in the past week, the only time she was anywhere near sober when she had asked Marisa and Alice to get the kappa. "Be careful what you wish for, and only if you truly mean it." Suika said, leaning back as Reimu took another drink and downed it.

Outside the shrine a girl with green hair in a shrine maiden outfit landed outside the shrine. "So this is the Hakurei Shrine? Guess lady Kanako was right." Sanae muttered to herself as she walked into the shrine, looking at it's disheveled state in disgust. "Could do with a good cleaning that's for sure." Sanae said out loud, hoping to attract the attention of the resident shrine maiden or the Oni that was currently at the shrine. "Although this place could make for a good branch of the Moriya shrine, I'll have to suggest that." Sanae thought out loud. 'You think I'm not listening? But good idea Sanae." Kanako spoke into her mind. Sanae tuned her out a bit to listen, picking up on a small conversation near the main building of the shrine.

Walking up to the shrine door Sanae breathed in, holding a blessed Ofuda in one hand as she threw the door open… and was surprised by the sight inside. The oni from last week was comforting a girl in shrine maiden garb, the girl herself hiccupping with several empty cups on the table, the stench of alcohol noticeable in the air. 'This… is not what I was expecting.' Kanako said in Sanae's mind, Sanae absentmindedly nodding as the oni turned towards her. "You're the shrine girl from Youkai mountain, do you mind coming back later, Reimu's in a bit of a crisis." Suika said, being civil as Sanae glared. "Why are you here in this holy place." Sanae accused. "I was invited by the closest thing this shrine has got to a goddess." Suika said, referring to Yukari. "I don't want to be the shrine maiden anymore…" Reimu groaned in her drunken stupor. "Is she okay?" Sanae asked, worried for the other shrine maiden. "She got told her entire family was massacred by humans, and that no one believes she or the shrine even exist, so no she's not okay." Suika said, patting Reimu on the back as she hiccupped, her face pure red from alcohol.

"Enough stalling, let's get down to business." Sanae proclaimed, Suika laying Reimu down on the floor gently as she cracked her neck. "Your funeral." Sanae held her hands up in self defense waving them like crazy. "No I don't mean like that!" Sanae panicked. "Then what do you mean?" Suika asked.

"Ahem, by order of the goddess of Moriya, she requests your shrine either be shut down or be converted to Shinto." Sanae said, scared out of her wits, hoping Suika wouldn't pound her again. "We don't have time to deal with your religious stuff, we have an issue with the Tengu and Kappa on Youkai mountain, so we are busy." Suika said, referring to the reason Reimu had asked for Nitori. "I should know about that, you caused quite the ruckus pulling that stunt, and now everyone is up in arms!" Sanae shouted. "Look we have things to do, now go away and take your stupid religious reason and kindly shove them where the sun don't shine." Suika said rudely. "No, you are ordered by the goddess of Moriya to either convert or be shut down, that is final." Kanako said, taking control of Sanae's body by channeling herself through it.

"Like I said take it, and SHOVE IT!" Suika shouted, rushing at Sanae and punching her hard in the gut, sparks of power around Suika's fist as Sanae gasped before the actual transfer of momentum occurred, Sanae being sent flying far, far away as Suika pulled her fist back and let her hand relax."

"Nice hit, I give it a seven out of ten." Someone said, Suika turning around and seeing Yukari hanging from a gap behind her. "Hey Yukari, wasup?" Suika asked. "Depends on what you think is up, but in all seriousness, you can't let them shut down the shrine. As much as Reimu doesn't like it this shrine is the keystone of the barrier, so them shutting it down is a big issue, if you understand what I mean." "Great so not only do we have this stupid Tengu and Kappa stuff to deal with, but the Shrine business?" Suika complained Yukari nodding as she disappeared back into her gap, leaving Suika alone. "Didn't even let me accept or deny." Suika muttered, walking back into the shrine and staring at Reimu as she had started chugging down more sake in sorrow.

"Woah… I didn't take Reimu for such a heavy drinker." Someone said, Suika turning around in annoyance and sighing. "About time you got here, where is Marisa?" Suika said, seeing the small group of Nitori, Alice, Vaati and Cirno. "She decided to stay at home and play video games." Vaati snarked, Suika getting the message, but not knowing what a video game was, she knew what games were.

"What did you need me for?" Nitori asked, walking up ahead of the group to Suika. "We are having some… issues with the Tengu, Kappa and now some 'goddess of Moriya' so we wanted some info, or rather Reimu wanted some info before she got drunk off her arse." Suika said, the drunken Reimu giving a rude gesture from her position on the floor before taking another drink.

"That's the reason I left." Nitori said, referring to when Marisa and Alice had found her in the forest of Magic. "The Moriyas had showed up and the tengu were all up in arms, so I left before they could impose a curfew, but they found out I was gone anyway, but I haven't seen anyone from either village in about a month." Nitori said, referring to the Imperishable Night incident.

"So it'll be the six of us versus an entire mountain and probably a god or two… I like those odds." Suika said proudly, taking her gourd away from Reimu and taking a nice long drink from it. "Why do I have to do anything." Reimu slurred from the floor. "Because it's our house they are trying to take over." Suika said, not calling the shrine, a shrine, it was more of a house anyway at this point. "Fine I'll do it, I like my house." Reimu slurred, slowly getting up, her face red as Alice sighed, pulling out a small bottle. "One of Marisa's cures, give it to her." Alice said, throwing the bottle to Suika, who popped it open before handing it to Reimu, who drank it. "Better not end who it did with her." Suika said, pointing at Vaati, who huffed in annoyance.

"We've been using these things for a long time, they are fine, Marisa usually tests them herself." Alice replied, waving off Suika concern. "Now then, to Youkai mountain?" Vaati asked. "Yep, let's move it!" Suika claimed, starting to fly as she waved for everyone to follow her. "But I can't fly!" Nitori yelled at Suika, Cirno flying up behind her and grabbing Nitori by the shoulders, lifting her up with ease.

"You weigh less then the giant blades of ice I make." Cirno said, Nitori huffing as everyone flew after Suika, Reimu a bit slower then everyone due to still being drunk… and her lack of any tools she normally had going unnoticed.

 _BGM: PoFV – Yuuka Kazami's Theme – Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land_

A young appearing woman stood in the middle of a field of sunflowers, taking in the breeze as her short green hair blew in the wind, her parasol planted in the ground like a cane, or a sword. "How long has it been, since I have involved myself in the going on of the world?" The woman asked, seemingly no one. "I know you can hear me, you hear everything, but I ask, how long has it been? Around five years now?" The woman asked, the wind itself seeming to halt at her question. "Is that your answer... I'm surprised that you would even give me a sign that you could still manipulate the world outside of your location." The woman said, closing her eyes as she breathed in. "Well then Mima, time to see just what Gensokyo has gotten up to in the absence of it's Sleeping terror." The woman said, extending the reach of her sight beyond her garden of flowers, the plants of Gensokyo her eyes.

"What is this? It appears that Shrine maiden you liked so dearly is off with a group of friends to stop an incident… Perhaps it is time I test her once more. A pity the little thief you called an apprentice isn't with her, but it shall do." The woman said to the air, opening her eyes as she pulled her parasol out of the ground, completely pure pink with not even a smudge of dirt on it.

"For it is about time that Gensokyo remembers that Yuukai Kazami still lives on." Yuuka said, walking forward as her sunflowers parted themselves for their creator, a path out of the garden forming as Yuuka stopped walking for just a moment. "I believe that our true reunion is close at hand Mima, soon we shall find out who is truly the real terror." Yuuka said as she started walking again, the air in the clearing of the garden shimmering, the faded form of a certain evil spirt flickering into existence for just a moment before disappearing. Soon she would be released, and the Evil spirit Mima would roam the land once more… and annoy the ever living hell out of Reimu and Marisa when she finally got out.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen Ei [OST] – Enther the Aluren ~ Reincarnation_

It was a dark cliff in the world, the waves crashing below on the cliff. At the edge of the cliff floated a girl, Mima herself. For in Makai since the sealing it had been shrouded in total darkness. "Soon enough… I will get out of here, it just so BORING in here." Mima started… then started complaining about. "Of all the things we don't agree on, I'm surprised that's one of the few we do agree on." Someone said behind Mima.

"Well if it isn't the demonic saint herself, it's been… what about a week since we last saw each other?" Mima asked, turning around and seeing her companion in the insanity that had become Makai. "Those words are a contradiction… but all the more true when you think deeply enough." The woman said. "Enough with the cryptic crap Byakuren, why are you here." Mima asked, not that she didn't mind having company that didn't try to kill her after five seconds. "Well where else would I go, considering that everyone else in Makai is constantly trying to kill us." Byakuren said. "That's what you get for being a saint." Mima jabbed. "That's what you get for screwing over the goddess of Makai more times then anyone can count." Byakuren jabbed back.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Mima asked, Byakuren always had that 'Holier then thou' air around her of some reason. "I never was high and mighty, but I think it would be best if we stuck together for time being." Byakuren said, the sounds of growling coming from the darkness behind them. "How long are we talking about?" Mima asked, the growling growing in numbers and getting louder. "Until we are both released from this place, whoever gets taken out will bring the other with them." Byakuren said, power flowing around her in response to the sounds of their soon to be attackers. "Deal, because your more likely to get pulled out this place then I am, as much as I hate to admit it." Mima said, turning around along with Byakuren to face their attackers.

The large assortment of demons growled and snarled… for they had become little more then feral husks in the darkness. "Shall we then?" Mima asked Byakuren, her staff appearing in her hand as Byakuren readied her fists. "Let's." Byakuren replied, the demons rushing at them in feral fury.

 _BGM: Sinister Shadows – Kingdom hearts 2_

Byakuren rushed at the demons herself, the lead one swiping at her with it's claws, Byakuren dodging to the side and delivering a punch of pure power straight to the demon's chest. The sheer force from the punch sending the beast flying far away. But that didn't stop those behind it as several jumped and swiped at her, or at least tried to when a beam of light cut straight through them, Mima's staff glowing with power, a light in the eternal darkness that the demons would stop at nothing to snuff out. "Next." Mima taunted, despite knowing the feral demons could not understand her.

Byakuren wasted no time grabbing the closets demon, using both her arms just to grab one of it's own, spinning it around before tossing it at the crowd, knocking down a group of demons like pins, but they still got right back up. Mima was floating high about the battle ground, the light from her sun-staff glowing brightly as she raised it high, and then pointed it down, a large ball of light shooting from it. Firing lasers of light all the way. Demons scrambled to avoid getting caught by the beams of light, but Byakuren kept rushing up to demons, grabbing them and throwing them at the giant glowing light ball of doom, causing them to disintegrate. The ball itself was floating in the sky, firing down it's lasers of light at Mima's command, and when one would be about to hit Byakuren, it would redirect towards the nearest demon, the light itself controlled by Mima.

Byakuren saw the large forest of demons, the near army of them a tide of darkness even against the blackness of Makai, the ball of light that was constantly growing in size the only source of light besides Mima's staff. Jumping up high above the ball Byakuren flew towards Mima. "We got an entire army of them coming right at us." "Then let's give them a present shall we." Mima replied, pointing at the ball of light, the two of them nodding as they sped at it. Byakuren slamming the ball with her open palm as Mima swung at it with her staff, the two of them hitting the ball at the same time. The force of both swings set the light in motion, flying right at the tide of demons coming towards them. The sounds of screaming and feral yelling as they tried to get away from their oncoming doom, the ball of light impacting right in the middle of the army. For but a moment it was pure darkness once more, until an explosion of light rang out, engulfing the army in it's light, Mima raising her staff once again as a shield of light rose around her and Byakuren, the blast of light washing over their bubble of protection until it faded, Mima dropping the shield as they observed their handiwork.

"I think you might have over did it on the power of that ball of light Mima." Byakuren chastised. The giant crater in the land where there was once forest evident of that, the cliff they had been standing on completely gone as they floated in the air. "Well on the bright side, it'll be a long time before anyone here is brave enough to mess with us again." Mima replied, looking on the bright side of things. "It's a nice plus I suppose, but I do hope we get out of here soon, it's dreadfully dull." Byakuren said, Mima laughing as they started flying towards where Byakuren had setup her safe house. It was better then being out in the open anyway.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Youkai Mountain Theme: Ridiculous Game ~ Remix_

Aya sighed as she sat in the Bunbunmaru newspaper, she hadn't been able to leave the mountain in a week since Suika had shows up, and kicked the collective arses of the crow tengu corps and. "Aya, are you in here?" Someone called from the door, Aya leaning back in her chair before replying. "Yeah I'm here Momiji, what do you need?" Aya asked. So many of her kind had a stick shoved up their arse, all prim and proper, and despite her devotion to her duty, Momiji never seemed to have that stick. "Lord Tenma wishes to she you, she wanted the fastest he could get on short notice." Momiji said, motioning Aya to follow her.

"Gee I seem to always be the one he calls upon when there is an issue." Aya complained, getting out of her chair and walking with Momiji. "Any idea why the boss wants me?" Aya asked, hoping to get some info out of her friend. "All he said was he wanted the fastest tengu I could get on short notice." Momiji said as they walked up the village path, nothing but other dog tengu out patrolling. "This stupid curfew, only reason I'm still in the village if you ask me is because it's where my newspaper business is." Aya complained as she and Momiji walked up to a large red door in the mountain, two dog tengu and a crow tengu outside it.

"You going to let us in or what?" Aya asked annoyed, not this again. "Lord Tenma has given me the orders to relay to you, our spies have detected movement coming from the Hakurei Shrine, six figures moving towards the mountain, one of them is the oni from last week, another is the kappa Nitori." The crow tengu said. "What does this have to do with me?" Aya asked, skeptical. "It's what is has to do with you and Momiji, both of you are to intercept the group and prevent them from entering the mountain, wee need more time to recover, or at the very least divert the group to the ground so the warriors can deal with them.

Momiji and Aya looked between each other, Momiji was a dog tengu and it was rare among the dog tengu to even be capable of flight, and both of them were about the best warriors they had… if not for Aya was on a short leash of her own making, only ever returning to the village to print her paper or restock on film. "Consider it done." Momiji said, grabbing Aya by the arm and dragging her away, much to Aya's protest.

When they had gotten far enough away Momiji shoved her into an alleyway. "What the hell was that for?" Aya complained quietly not wanted to draw attention. "I ran into Nitori about a month ago when she was outside the village, I was trying to find her but the doll maker magician and the thief magician stopped me from dealing with some intruders. "what does that have to do with anything?" Aya asked, skeptical. "A group of six that includes an Oni and Nitori? Odds are either the doll maker or the thief are with them and both are bad news, while the other three are unknowns." Momiji said, letting Aya put it together. "So we are to be a sacrifice to stall them?" Aya asked, Momiji nodding. "But it's out duty, if we need to we'll pull out, but we should get moving." Momiji said, leading Aya out of the alley as they took off down the mountain.

The game was a foot, and upon the Mountain of Faith battles were brewing, a three way battle between the forces of the Moriya, the Tengu and those of the land below the mountain was about to begin.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of the mountain of faith. As promised a certain someone has been introduced as is joining the battle upon the mountain, Yuuka, Gensokyo's own sleeping terror. Also an insert of what Mima AND Byakuren are up to in Makai and Aya and Momiji being sent out to stall the heroes… but will they? Who knows? But yeah the players are all here, and upon the mountain of faith the cast is set._

 _Let the battles begin between those of Moriya, the Tengu, Yuuka and our Heroes!_


	26. Monte Fidei (Stage 2)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Well… I'd say things are going pretty well for this little story, almost… 5000 views as of today, and yet out of that many, fewer reviews then I have chapters done. So instead of my normal wisecracks I have a question. What do you, the viewers think about my story. I ask you to please, leave a review, I just want to know what everyone thinks, because I care about my viewers and I want to make a story of my own design, but I want your opinion on what you think of the story so far. That's all I ask._

 _Now without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open._

Monte Fidei

(Mountain of Faith)

(Part 2: Brawl in the Streets)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: Touhou Puppet Dance Performance – Moriya Shrine BGM_

Sanae panted as she finally reached the top of the staircase carved into the side of youkai mountain that led to the Moriya shrine. "Why didn't I just fly?" Sanae asked herself, cursing her own stupidity for not doing so. "Because you know the Tengu would have tried to shoot you down if they saw you in the sky." Suwako said, sitting on the roof of the shrine and dangling her legs as Kanako stood on the porch.

"Things were much simpler… back on Earth." Sanae complained. It had been extremely irritating to find out that the powers she had, her miracles and the powers of Kanako and Suwako, were considered normal for Gensokyo. "Beggars can't be choosers Sanae, the outside world is dying, we had to leave or else." Kanako said. "I know, doesn't mean I don't like what they have out there." Sanae complained before walking over to Kanako and kneeling. "The shrine of Hakurei does not want to convert to shinto, or shut down… actually based on what I saw of the shrine maiden the place seems more like a house then a shrine." Sanae said, slightly peeved that a shrine maiden would just neglect her duties, let alone have a demon Oni live with her!

"Someone is using the 'former' Hakurei shrine as a house?" Kanako asked slightly disgusted, well at least she could try to evict the current resident and take over herself. Any publicity is good publicity, or so humans say. "Actual it's the shrine maiden herself that using it as a house, along with the oni… but the current state of the shrine maiden is… unnerving." Sanae said, that girl may have been a rival to Kanako's shrine, but still just how… depressing the air around her was made her worry. "How so?" Suwako asked from her position on top of the shrine, Sanae looking up at the diminutive goddess. "She appears to have been drinking for quite a while if the stench was anything to go by." Sanae said, Kanko might have seen what she had seen, but Suwako didn't and it wasn't like Kanako could sense everything she could while there in person. "Is there any info on why she's drinking herself into a hole with an oni?" Suwako asked. "Something about her family having been massacred by humans or something, other then that I didn't listen afterwards." Kanako said, Sanae and Suwako gapping. "You saw and heard what I saw, and you could be bothered to listen as to WHY she's in such a poor state?" Sanae said, Kanako shrugging. "If it doesn't concern the well being of our shrine, or any way to make it easier to obtain ownership of that shrine I don't have to."

"Tell me Sanae, I'll listen." Suwako said, Sanae happy at least someone would listen to her. "The oni said that recently the shrine maiden Reimu had found out that her family had been massacred by humans, and that no one believes she or the shrine even exist." Sanae said, Suwako blinking at that. "Wait no one believes the shrine exists?" Kanako asked, rubbing her chin as she started thinking of ways to take advantage of this. "We have a shrine maiden who's drinking herself half to death and all you can think of is 'how can I take her shrine?'" Suwako said, noting Kanako's lack of empathy. "I have more important things to deal with then a washed up shrine maiden, at best we can convert her and use her as an asset." Kanako said, waving Suwako and Sanae's concerns off.

"You really don't care for anyone but me and Sanae do you?" Suwako asked, Sanae having tuned both of them out while thinking herself. "We live together, and are pretty much a family, you think I wouldn't, my job is mostly business, but I have some downtime, and with all that's happening it haven't had time to settle." Kanako said, Suwako sighing. "Alright, we'll leave the washed up shrine maiden for now, but we have present issues to deal with, so what's the plan?" Suwako asked, Kanako nodding. "Sanae pay attention, I need you to go to the kappa village and try to strike a deal with them, see if they'll accept me as resident god of the mountain, we can work our way up from there." Kanko said, Sanae bowing before turning to leave. "Can I at least have something to eat first?" Sanae asked, hungry from walking all the way up the mountain. "Alright, we'll have lunch first THEN you go do that alright?" Kanako said, walking inside as Suwako jumped off the roof and followed her inside, Sanae following as well as the door close, leaving the Moriya crew to enjoy a pleasant lunch.

 _BGM: Kasen's Theme – Battlefeild of Hanahazama (Arrange)_

Kasen sighed as she took a sip from her box, she was running out of alcohol. "Should have asked Suika for some while she was here… but then again she actually wasn't, dam her clone thing is confusing." Kasen muttered to herself as she stowed her box in a pouch on her hip. "Of all the things I need to do, it's the one that flags me as not being hermit like just to make sure my arm is still around.

 _BGM:_ _Gensou Shoujo Taisen Ei [OST] - Enter the Aluren~Reincarnation_

Meanwhile in Makai Mima was shifting through Byakuren's stuff and made a sound of disgust when she found an arm in her stuff. "Byakuren… mind telling me why you have a severed arm here!" Mima yelled. "Well it belongs to someone! And the arm is still alive, I checked!" Byakruen yelled back, Mima looking at the arm in disgust before closing the lid on the box Byakuren had been keeping the arm in. "Sometimes there is such a thing as to much kindness." Mima muttered as she went back to shifting through stuff out of curiosity, slight more cautious after the encounter with the arm.

 _BGM: Kasen's Theme – Battlefield of Hanahazama (Arrange)_

"Then again, I'm talking to myself… and I eat… there's quite a lot of things I need to fix…" Kasen criticized herself. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." Kasen muttered as she opened the door to her dojo… and found Yukari standing outside. "I can safely saw your as sane as the rest of us." Yukari said sarcastically, having clearly heard everything. "Har har very funny, what do you want?" Kasen asked, peeved that Yukari had caught her talking to herself.

"Things are getting worse, not only with Reimu but on the mountain in general, Suika and some others are on their way up the mountain, and Yuuka's on the move." Yukari said. "And what does this have to do with me?" Kasen asked, wondering just what Yukari's game was. "Well you just said it yourself that you need more alcohol. Keep Yuuka from blowing everyone up, and then I'll get you as much as you need." Yukari bargained, Kasen weighing her options. "You're asking me to fight someone for alcohol, Kasen said… conflicted as to whether she could do it… she was completely fine with a good scrap, and she needed that alcohol. "I could always just let your little secret out… no that anyone who's ever met you doesn't know about it just by looking at you and putting the pieces together." Yukari said, referring to the reason Kasen was playing hermit anyway.

"You drive a hard bargain you crazy hag." Kasen sighed, Yukari was just giving her the illusion of choice. "Nice to see you accept, now off you go." Yukari teased, waving her hand in a goodbye motion before a gap opened behind her and swallowed her, leaving Kasen alone once more. "Just my luck… at least I'll get a good fight and some booze out of it." Kasen muttered, walking out of the dojo and running into the forested mountain, she had a plant youkai to find.

 _BGM: Touhou 14.5 Urban Legend in Limbo OST – Candid Friend – Nitori's Theme_

"Here we are, the Kappa Village!" Nitori proclaimed as the group walked out of the forest, they had journeyed on foot to avoid the tengu patrols and avoid setting off any alarms. "You've really improved this place since the last time I was here." Suika complimented, the river town sporting a more modern look, water wheels and water generators supplying power through out the village, kappas wandering around and working on something, having not noticed the group in front of the village. "Quaint." Vaati said simply, her dull tone showing how unimpressed she was. "It's like if the lake had a town around it." Cirno said her thought aloud.

"Come on I'll show you around!" Nitori said, completely forgetting the reason they were supposed to be here. "I don't wanta…" Reimu slurred drunkenly as Alice's dolls carried her, the group following Nitori as Kappas started watching them, several trying to hold in their panic at the sight of Suika, and several others running off to try and find the nearest Tengu guard. "You know things are about to get loud, right?" Vaati asked Nitori. "Then we take things out of the village, no need to put those who aren't fighting in danger." Suika said… remembering Yuugi's attack on Vaati… what she was a non combatant.

"Speak of the wolves, here they come." Alice pointed out, Vaati and Nitori turning to see a small group of tengu guards all wielding different weapons, standing defiantly against the group. "Can't we just talk about this?" Nitori asked, not wanting to fight. "I think it's way past the time for talking Nitori." Someone said, Nitori looking up at the sky along with everyone else, Aya and Momiji flying overhead.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Guarding White Wolf ~ Fall of Fall_

Momiji and Aya landed, Momiji drawing her sword as Aya pulled out her fan. "If it isn't the fairy from the village? I'm going to look forward to this." Aya quipped, pointing her Fan at Cirno. "You're the crazy reporter lady!" Cirno shouted, her blade of ice forming in her hand. "Nitori… I think we should go." Vaati muttered to the kappa, Nitori nodding as the dolls holding Reimu followed them. "Follow them, don't let them escape." Momiji said, the tengu guards running into an alley to chase after Vaati and Nitori.

"So… which one of you wants to go first." Suika said, cracking her knuckles. "How about… you!" Aya shouted, disappearing as and reappearing behind Suika, delivered a high speed kick to her back, having moved fast enough to appear like she was teleporting, the momentum of the kick sending Suika flying into a building as Momiji dodged to the side. "Ok… I deserve that." Suika muttered, pulling herself out of the building. "We'll handle this Suika, go help the others!" Alice yelled. "I've been wanting a rematch doll maker." Momiji said, holding her sword and shield out in front of her as Aya appeared next to her again.

In an unspoken signal the duos of Alice and Cirno, and Aya and Momiji shot at each other, Alice pulling a musket out of nowhere as dolls started surrounding her, Momiji dodging and blocking, being forced on the defensive as Cirno blocked a kick from Aya, the high speed tengu Disappearing and reappearing behind Cirno, delivering a kick to her back that sent her fly, Cirno using her sword to plant herself against the ground to stop herself, a large mark scarring the street they were now using as a battle ground. "This time, I'm going all out little fairy!" Aya taunted, Cirno growling. "Then you'll see JUST WHAT I CAN DO!" Cirno yelled, the area around her freezing as kappas started running away and locking themselves in their homes or whatever building they could get into the escape the brawl.

 _BGM: xi-on – Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World_

Aya and Cirno clashed again as Momiji was jumping all over the place to avoid Alice's onslaught of dolls, danmaku bullets flying as Alice herself kept sending out dolls and chasing after Momiji. A pair of swordfighter dolls attacking Momiji, only to get cut down quickly by her blade as spear fighters and bullets flew after her, Alice herself having unleashed her full supply and pulling out a second musket, the dolls forcing Momiji down the street level with Alice at the only end, aiming both her muskets at Momiji, her dolls all hanging around the roof tops. "And here we are at an impass… I could just have them all shoot you right now and be done with it, but where is the fun with that." Alice taunted, spinning her muskets before pointing them both at Momiji, the tengu raising her shield and holding her sword by her side.

Momiji ran at Alice, who fired her muskets, Momiji blocking the bullets and slashing at Alice, the magician flying out of the way and firing upon Momiji, her shots going wide, lasers of magic firing up from the holes the bullets made, Momiji using her sword to cut the lasers and her shield to block them as Alice kept on firing, Momiji starting to take hits as Alice kept up her own barrage alongside the constant streams of lasers. "You fight dishonorably!" Momiji shouted, slicing through another laser as a danamaku shot impacted her shield. "I call it being pragmatic." Alice retorted, stowing one of her muskets and snapping her fingers, the bullet holes around Momiji firing another barrage as her dolls fired down from the roof tops, Momiji disappearing under a hail of lasers and bullets.

Nearby Vaati leaned up against a wall panting heavily, Nitori having taken Reimu and split up with her. "I curse my poor health." Vaati complained, the teenage girl coughing as she heard shouting behind her. "We found one!" Someone shouted, Vaati slowly turning around and seeing a large amount of the guards from earlier all holding their weapons menacingly at her.

"I am sick and tired of being the world's punching bag." Vaati muttered under her breath. Floating up a little bit Vaati gathered a bit of power in her hand. "I hope your weapons can deal with this." Vaati taunted, water shooting up from the nearby canal and forming several balls of water around her as stones shot up form the ground, mixing with the water. Sending the water balls at the Tengu, several raised their shields or jumped out of the way more charging a Vaati and cutting her, damaging her clothing she had gotten from patchouli and drawing blood.

Flinching a bit Vaati brought up a stone spike from the earth, sending a tengu flying as another tried to gore her on his lance, Vaati snapping her fingers and causing the tengu to lock up for a moment, ensuring that the next spike of earth she brought up hit the tengu, sending him flying. Vaati was breathing hard as the tengu slowly advanced on her, careful to try and avoid her attacks.

"Ok… let's try this." Vaati muttered, reciting one of the spells Patchouli had taught her under her breath, a blue circle of power forming around her. The tengu noticed it and ran at her, determined to stop the spell from taking place. Vaati finishing the spell just as the first tengu was above to stab her with her sword, the circle expanding in an instant and lances of ice shooting up all around her from the circle, the group of tengu being sent flying by being caught off guard by the spell, having not expected that.

"Well… that worked better then expected…" Vaati said, breathing heavily and coughing as she started to float away to try and find Nitori… A spear falling from the sky and impaling itself in Vaati's head. 'Why does the world hate me…' Was all Vaati got to think about before keeling over, her immortality kicking in and starting to revive her as the spear fell out of her head, leaving Vaati to lay there, dead for a few seconds before deciding to just lay there. "Nitori can find me herself." Vaati said, not wanting to get up.

Suika herself was standing atop a pile of knocked out tengu, cracking her knuckles. "Is that the best you can do!" Suika yelled, just daring someone to challenge her. "It's the best they can do… but far from my best." Someone said, Suika only having a moment to turn before a Master Spark shot at her, Suika just barely jumping out of the way as her assailant made herself known.

 _BGM: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream – Yuuka Kazami's theme (Remastered)_

Yuuka stood before Suika, her umbrella pointed at Suika, slightly sparking. "Pity… I missed, but I won't this time." Yuuka said, a slasher smile gracing her face as she looked towards the side, seeing Nitori and the drunk Reimu off to the side, Suika the one line of defense between her and them. "Yeah well who says your even going to get that shot." Suika taunted, showing no fear as she readied her fists. "O I highly doubt you are going to…" Yuuka said before jumping out for the way of something, a cloud of dust being kicked up by someone impacting the area where she was just standing. "Sorry Yuuka, but you aren't going to cause any chaos today." Kasen said as the dust cleared, standing up and getting into her stance.

"What are you doing here, I have this under control." Suika complained, before walking up next to Kasen and taking her own stance. "If I say, Yukari will that explain it." Kasen muttered as Yuuka looked at them before pointing her umbrella at them. "Noted." Suika said as the two girls jump out of the way as a Master spark shot from the umbrella. "I hope you two can keep up, I do so love a challenge." Yuuka said tauntingly. "Then you better bring it." Suika taunted back, rushing at Yuuka and about to deliver a nasty punch to her as Yuuka put her hand up, grabbing Suika's fist mid swing. "O I am bringing it Deva of the mountain." Yuuka said before casually throwing Suika into a nearby building with one hand. Suika having to pull herself out as Yuuka swung her umbrella around. "Shall we 'hermit'" Yuuka taunted Kasen, who grunted as she knew Yuuka had seen right through her. "Let's" Kasen said as she raised her false hand above her head, rushing at Yuuka, before disappearing, Yuuka swinging behind her with her umbrella and stunning Kasen, slamming her fist into Kasen's head and sending her face planting into the dirt, before letting go and kicking Suika as Kasen got up, receiving a sharp jab from Yuuka's before Yuuka planted her umbrella in the ground, using it as a support as she kicked to both sides of her, hitting both Kasen and Suika.

"I was hoping that two devas would be a challenge, but so far I am unimpressed." Yuuka said casually, checking her nails as Suika and Kasen grunted, a moan coming from the drunken Reimu as she slowly pulled herself up, her eyes hazy as she looked at Yuuka, shaking her head. "Reimu! Your awake!" Nitori shouted, Yuuka looking over as she saw the now awake Reimu. "Not for much longer." Yuuka muttered in one swift motion pointing her umbrella at Nitori and firing off a master spark, the kappa only having a few seconds to she her oncoming doom as Yuuka was tackled from both sides by Kasen and Suika, before Suika held her by her arms as Kasen kicked and punched her repeatedly in the stomach.

But the Master Spark was still incoming, as Nitori braced herself her eyes closed as she awaited her demise… but it never came. Opening her eyes, kneeling in front of her was Reimu, who was panting hard as several new cuts and bruises marred her skin and clothing. "Wow Reimu, you stopped that all by your self." Nitori muttered in awe before Reimu fell over, unconscious as Nitori panicked, scrambling to check Reimu over.

Yuuka endured several body blows from Kasen before slamming her foot into Suika's stomach, forcing her to let go as she dodged Kasen's swing slamming her fist into Kasen's face, a purple bruise forming on it as Kasen's head bucked back, before she righted her head and delivered her own punch to Yuuka, the plant Youkai recoiling as Suika kicked her in the back, sending her flying before she stopped herself, not even skidding against the grass as she halted midair.

"So you two think you can win with a few cheap blows and your fists? Think again." Yuuka taunted, holding her umbrella in one hand as she spread her arms out, laughing as think vines started shooting up from the forest and ground, Suika and Kasen trying to avoid getting caught as one wrapped itself around Kasen's false arm and squeezed forcing the smoke in it to be ejected and the arm going limp, the linen being yanked off and reveling Kasen's lack of an arm. Suika not faring much better as Vine wrapped around her wrists, Suika pulling hard she tried to snap the vines. Kasen stare at Yuuka with mirth as Yuuka flashed her a smile tilting her head. "Surely this is not the best of the mountain devas?" Yuuka taunted, she wanted a reaction, and she was going to get it.

Or so she thought as she jumped out of the way of a barrage of ofuda, Yuuka looking up at the new arrival as Kasen pulled Suika out of the vines, still down to one arm. "So you're the new shrine maiden?" Yuuka asked, Sanae floating above the three. "Of course, we already have the crazy plant lady here, let's add the shrine maiden as well!" Suika complained, a swarm of ofuda coming at her and Kasen. "So but now, there is no time for talking." Sanae said, floating down and standing between both sides, Yuuka on one side, Suika and Kasen on the other as she closed her eyes, swiping an ofuda in a star formation, the outline of a blue star forming behind her as her magic started firing outward, Yuuka casually dodging to the side as Suika and Kasen ran behind the nearest building.

A sudden explosion rang out as Alice came flying over the top of several buildings, covered in cuts and bruises as Shanghai floated protectively over her as she got up, Momiji hopping up on to a roof top, panting as bruises and cuts cover her as well. Near the center of top a large pillar of ice formed and exploded, Aya and Cirno both being sent fly towards the edge of town, Cirno crashing into the same building Suika and Kasen were using for cover as Aya recover in midair. "Well the gang's all here, all that's missing is…" Suika started snarking before another explosion rang out from somewhere in town, the form of Vaati flying and crashing near Yukari as several tengu guards landed in the dirt as well. "Never mind." Suika finished as Vaati pulled herself out of the dirt. "That's what I get from trying to do that same thing Mokou does…" Vaati muttered, looking around and seeing she was in the middle of what was about to be a massive battle. "Crap."

"Get your ass over here!" Suika yelled, Vaati heeding her advice and flying over while everyone was still confused, hiding behind the building as Cirno pulled herself out. "Well it seems everyone is here… Let's see who wins… please do entertain me." Yuuka said calmly as Kasen wrapped her smoky arm into a new roll of linen. "This is going to be good, I can already tell." Suika snarked as Nitori dragged Reimu out of the way, peaking out form behind the building as everyone who was still conscious walked or flew out into the open.

The four 'teams' stood against each other, Kasen, Suika, Vaati, and Cirno, against Aya, Momiji and the tengu guard, while Sanae and Yuuka were fighting alone. However it was going to go… it was probably going to level the village. On an unspoken signal, the four 'teams' all shot at each other, with the exception of Vaati who just started throwing spells everywhere in an attempt to hit something.

 _(TO BE CONTIUNED!)_

 _AN: Cliffhanger! Yes I'm evil like that, but already we have a massive arse battle on our hands, it's Yuuka, vs Sanae, vs Cirno, Suika, Vaati and Kasen, vs the Tengu… to say things are about to go down is an UNDERSTATEMENT! So it's getting AN ENTIRE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO IT! SO LET THE BATTLE CONTIUNE! FIGHT!_


	27. Monte Fidei (Stage 3)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _So here we are… the massive four-way brawl between a crap ton of characters. I can safely say this is going to be awesome. Though expect Sanae to not do to well… one she's alone and two she fighting YUUKA, SUIKA, KASEN and everyone else… alone… let that sink in._

 _But without further ado_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

 _Monte Fidei_

 _(Mountain of Faith)_

 _(Part 3: Battle Royale)_

 _(Stage Start!)_

 _BGM: Tension Rising – Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

The pandemonium has started, the battle which would more then likely level the kappa village. A four way brawl. Suika, Yuuka and Sanae had all engaged each other, the three constantly trading blows as battle raged on around them. Kasen was fighting alongside Vaati against the tengu guard that had surrounded them, the two back to back as Vaati gathered magic in her hand.

"This is bad." Vaati mutter to Kasen. "Seems that way… what spells do you got?" Kasen asked as the tengu circled then, none wanting to attack just in case. "I well…. I have this." Vaati said, magic gathering in her hand and lifting it high, raising both of them up on a stone spire into the air. Kasen nodded. "That will do." Jumping off the spire she slammed her good fist into the ground, causing a shockwave as and staggering the tengu guards. Taking advantage of their distraction she ran at one and grappled her, throwing the guard at another as icicles started raining down from above, Vaati using her magic to assist Kasen. Above Vaati, rather dangerously close Aya had slammed her foot into Cirno's sword, the ice fairy getting angry as she tried to grab Aya's leg, Aya flipping off the sword and slamming Cirno with her foot, sending her slamming into the same pillar Vaati was currently standing on. The pillar started collapsing as Vaati floated away, only to received a kick from Aya as Cirno shot out of the rubble, swinging her sword at Aya as she disappeared, Vaati righting her self as Cirno and her went back to back.

Momiji had once again engaged Alice, who was fighting her with the assistance of Shanghai, both dodging the insane amount of firepower being thrown around by Suika, Yuuka and Sanae's three way brawl. Shanghai held her sword and shield and clashed with Momiji, the living doll and the tengu pushing against each other's strength, only for Momiji to take a hit from Alice, who had grabbed her replacement musket after losing her first. Momiji dealing with Shanghai left her open for Alice, who kept on firing, getting closer and closer to Momiji. Pointing her musket at Momiji's head as the tengu struggled with the blade clash with Shanghai, Momiji broke the blade lock, using the shield to block Shanghai's blade she she slashed at Alice, who pulled her musket back before holding it with both hands, smirking.

Momiji raised her shield infront of her as Alice fired, but instead of the normal musket shot a spray of Danmaku shot out of the musket, forcing Momiji back and into Shanghai's sword, she slashed at Momiji's back. Shanghai knocking Momiji into the air and spinning with her sword as Alice flew above them, firing down on the juggled Momiji with her shotgun/musket, the tengu being unable to take the pain and finally passing out as she hit the ground, Alice and Shanghai posing as Shanghai raised her sword above her head, and Alice held her musket up as well, the two running off to join Suika's battle.

Kasen was grappling and throwing tengu left and right, but they just kept getting back up and charging at her. Flipping out of the way Kasen grunted for a moment. 'I hope no one sees this…' Kasen thought as the shackle on her good arm fell of, a second shackle falling out of her pocket as she flipped, the shackles hitting the ground and leaving a decent indent as Kasen shot forward, punching a tengu right in the stomach and sending him flying into a wall, knocked out. Shaking her hand Kasen looked at the assembled tengu before her. "Anyone else?" She taunted… the terrified look on their faces as they looked past her, seeing the pair of shackles indented in the ground behind her, the remaining guards running off to report this. 'And there goes my identity to the Tengu… talk about an open secret.' Kasen thought bitterly as she looked up, Seeing Cirno and Vaati in the sky back to back, looking for something. 'They'll be fine' Kasen thought before running off to join Suika in her brawl.

Suika herself was stuck fighting Yuuka and Sanae, the trio all fighting one another as Yuuka smacked Sanae with her umbrella and into a nearby tree, the shrine maiden getting back up as Suika ran at Yuuka slamming her fist into Yuuka's umbrella, power sparking from both the girls as Sanae pelted both of them with ofuda, the paper tags cutting into both the oni and the youkai. But Yuuka and Suika ignored her in favor of trying to beat the crap out of each other, Yuuka firing of Master sparks pointing blank as Suika kept getting grazed by them, her sides slightly bleeding as she kicked Yuuka in the gut, the plant youkai not even flinching as she casually fired off a master spark at Sanae, who panicked and floated out of the way, losing one of her shoes in the process. Very quickly Sanae was set upon by Shanghai flying at her, the shrine maiden only have a second to react as multiple shots came at her from Alice, throwing out more ofuda as Shanghai blocked the paper tags with her shield, lowering it as she tried to strike Sanae, who continued to float out of the way, just trying to avoid the crazy doll and Alice's bullets. Yuuka suddenly found herself flinching as Kasen slammed right into her, tackling her with all her strength and throwing Yuuka back into a tree, the plant youkai kicking off the tree gently as Kasen and Suika both got into position. "So you finally take the gloves off? Wonderful… do give me a good show." Yuuka planting her umbrella into the dirt and spreading her arms, power sparking from both of them as she smiled viciously, before throwing them forward and firing off two Master Spark, one from each arm as Suika and Kasen scrambled to get out of the way, Suika's shackles falling off as she disengaged them, there was no messing around anymore.

In the air Cirno and Vaati floated back to back, both looking for Aya as a sudden kick impacted Vaati's side, the girl being knocked away from Cirno by their unseen opponent, who was going to fast they couldn't see her, there was just a black blur flying around. Aya herself took advantage of Vaati's stunned state, appearing for just a moment and using her fan to whip up a tornado to trap her, Cirno trying and failing to slash her, flying into the tornado herself. Aya smirked as she canceled out the tornado, Vaati and Cirno spinning in the air as Aya kicked Cirno hard enough to send her flying into the nearby waterfall, the ice fairy accidently freezing the water before she landed, impacting hard on the ice. Cirno slowly getting up and growling as she shot back into the air. Vaati was constantly whipping around, just trying to find Aya as her bleach white hair ending up going sideways as Aya sped by Vaati, the girl whipping around before receiving a kick to the gut from Aya, sending her crashing into Cirno. "You may have caught me off guard last time, but this time it won't end so well for you." Aya taunted. "Cirno… get her to stop me a moment… I have a plan." Vaati muttered to Cirno, who nodded before forming her second giant ice blade, flying at Aya who disappeared again, kicking Cirno in the back before smacking her in the side wither other foot, sending Cirno reeling as Vaati watched Aya, her fingers holding in a snapping positon as Cirno flew at Aya once more, Aya stopping her blades with just her fan.

"NOW!" Vaati shouted, snapping her fingers as Aya seized up for a moment, Cirno grabbing Aya's arm and flash freezing it before Aya recovered, breaking away as her frozen, ice covered arm stayed by her side. "How do you like that!" Vaati shouted before going into a fit of coughing as Cirno shot at Aya, who flew away out of Cirno's reach quickly, the ice slowing her down from the added weight as she franticly dodged Cirno's massive slashes, her dual giant ice blades not slowing her down as Aya tried to use her fan as Cirno directed her towards Vaati, the other girl reciting her spell. "Water Sigil!" Vaati called as Cirno stopped swipeing. "FROZEN TUNNEL!" Cirno shouted as Vaati's spell sent out an array of lasers, Cirno freezing them into a tunnel of ice, trapping Aya inside as both Vaati and Cirno flew above the tunnel, Cirno forming a Massive ice hammer and using it to smash the tube of ice towards the ground as Vaati flew down, reciting a new spell as five pillars of earth shot up around her, impaling the icy tunnel as Aya tumbled around inside of it, the stone pillars going straight through and skewering the tunnel, leaving it hanging in the air with Aya trapped inside. "That takes care of that." Vaati said happily as Cirno flew down and hugged her. "We did it!" Cirno proclaimed happily as something dark flew overhead. The duo looking up before Vaati started her complaint. "You've got to be kidding me."

Nitori was looking over Reimu who was groaning in pain when the shadow appeared, Nitori looking up and seeing the crow tengu corps in all it's glory flying overhead. "That's not good, not good!" Nitori panicked shaking Reimu. "Now's not the time for a nap do something!" Nitori shuck the shrine maiden, trying to get her to do something. "I don't want to… just leave me alone." Reimu repeated, what point was there anymore. "Reimu if you don't do something we are all going to get hurt!" Nitori yelled, as the tengu crops flew down into the town, Vaati and Cirno flying up to Nitori. "Please tell me the others are almost done." Vaati asked in panic, the girl looking to the sky as crow tengu started circling overhead, several landing as Cirno reformed her swords, holding them in front of her to block anything the tengu might try as Vaati and Nitori looked over Reimu.

Suika and Kasen weren't faring much better, almost the same as before despite going all out, Yuuka herself matching them blow for blow, countering everything they threw at her with rapid fire Master Sparks. "Kasen… please tell me you have a plan." Suika asked her. "I got nothing… we can't even get close to her." Kasen muttered as Yuuka smiled gleefully. "Is this the best you can do? I am so disappointed." Yuuka taunted. "I don't think we should play fair anymore." Kasen said. "But you don't" Suika started before Kasen cut her off. "I don't but you do, we need all the power we can get Suika… and you've got strength in numbers." Kasen said, Suika nodded as mist gathered around her, Yuuka standing calmly as Suika manipulated the mist. "Don't you know plants feed off of water girl?" Yuuka asked sarcastically. "That's not the point of it." Suika said as Yuuka received a sucker punch from an arm that appeared out of the mist, Yuuka blasting a master spark in the arm's direction, only for her shot to hit nothing. "After all… there is strength in numbers." Suika said as the mist all around Yuuka solidified into clones of Suika. "Well… this was unexpected." Yuuka muttered, having not expected this as a clone kicked her in the back, sending her flying into another that punched her as Yuuka recovered in midair. "But manageable." Yuuka said calmed as she placed her hands together, pointing them down below her as she fired off a master spark, clones scattering to get out of the way as Yuuka received a kick in the back from the clone that formed behind her, cutting off the master spark as Suika and Kasen flew up at her, followed by the mass of clones.

Yuuka righted herself as she looked around her, clones of Suika coming at her from front and behind as she pointed her arms to both sides, firing off Master sparks that cut into the masses of clones, Suika and Kasen flying above and below the plant youkai as clones started getting near her, Yuuka franticly blasting away at Clones when Suika and Kasen charged through. "Coming through!" Kasen shouted. "Out of the the way!" Suika shouted as both punching Yuuka at the same time from both sides, Yuuka actually gasping in pain as clones started pulling her down and beating on her, bring her down to the ground as Suika and Kasen landed, Suika snapping her fingers and dispersing the clones as Yuuka lay on the ground, beaten and bruised from all the punches. "Well… played… you… asshole…" Yuuka said, giving an inappropriate gesture before passing out. Suika and Kasen smiling at each other as a dark shadow appeared overhead, the two girls turning around and gapping at the massive amounts of tengu in the sky. "I swear there was not this many when I came here last week…" Suika started as Tengu started landing around, Kasen and Suika going back to back as there were surrounded from all sides.

Sanae was panicking as she just kept flying, trying to avoid Alice and Shanghai when both girls and the doll saw the dark shadow over head, both looking up in awe as the massive amounts of tengu started landing around them. "Truce…" Alice suggested as Sanae nodded, Kanako speaking at her in her mind to not do as as she heard Suwako yelling in the background, saw she could see the chaos from the top of the mountain. The two girls and the doll going back to back to back as the tengu surrounded them. "Think you can keep up?" Alice taunted Sanae. "I'll manage." Sanae said, her voice slightly high from panic as Alice kept her calm.

 _BGM: The 13_ _th_ _Struggle – Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

Vaati, Cirno and Nitori looked around them at the large amounts of tengu surrounding them. "By order of lord Tenma, you must stand down, or face the consequences!" A tengu shouted. "Make me birdbrains!" Cirno shouted back as Vaati started muttering under her breath, already reciting her spell. "I want to try something…" Cirno said quietly as Tengu started closing in on them. "Now's not really the time." Vaati muttered back. "You can lock things and unlock them right? Try to unlock something." Cirno started. "Like what?" Vaati asked back. "Reimu's mind." Cirno said. "How would that help!" Vaati muttered back, magic gathering in her hand. "It could get her to wake up." Cirno said. "That is… surprising smart." Vaati muttered as she snapped her fingers, a small lock forming open Reimu's forehead before snapping open, the shrine maiden groaning a bit as she opened her eyes. "Reimu!" Nitori shouted as Reimu got up slowly. "Who woke me up." Reimu complained, not wanting to deal with anything before she saw Vaati and Cirno standing infront of her, and Nitori next to her, the four of them surrounded by tengu. "Less talking, more helping please!" Vaati panicked as a tengu shot at them from the crowd, Cirno knocking her away with her sword. Reimu nodded before flicking her wrists, but didn't feel any senbon fall into her hands. The familiar weight of any of her tools missing. "Crud…" Reimu said as Nitroi pulled her hose out of her backpack and started spraying into the crowd, soaking tengu and sending them back a bit. "What now!" Vaati complained as she brought a pillar of stone up from the ground, knocking a tengu that had tried charging her into the air as Cirno started yelling, Flying into the crowd and swinging like crazy.

"I don't have anything." Reimu said, ducking as a tengu charged at her smacking into the wall behind her. "You've got to be." Vaati started before being cut off, grunting from being tackled by a tengu., Nitori spraying it with her hose to knock the tengu off Vaati. "Then grab something from my bag!" Nitori panicked, Reimu reaching into her bag and pulling out a small orb, tossing it into the crowd, the ball exploding as sending Tengu flying knocked out. She didn't get a chance to do anything else as a tengu swooped down a grabbed her, taking her into the crowd as Reimu retorted, slamming her elbow in the tengu's stomach and dropping Reimu, who righted herself in the sky around Suika and Kasen's location, a tengu flying past her knocked out as several in the sky flew at her, Reimu dropping down the ground. "Nice to see you awake and not complaining Reimu." Suika shouted in her direction, Reimu dodging a tengu being sent flying her way. Suika was punching Tengu left right and center as Kasen joined her in sending them flying, Reimu still cut off from them by the mass of tengu flying around between them.

"Well if it isn't the little shrine maiden… all alone." Someone said, Reimu turning around and seizing up, seeing Yuuka standing up, bruised and battered as her arm was sparking with power. "I may have missed you the first time, despite you taking the hit from the kappa, but this time…" Yuuka said as she pointed her arm at Reimu, flashing a slasher smile. "I won't miss." Yuuka said as Reimu raising her arms in defense as a white light enveloped her world before darkness claimed her once more.

Alice and Sanae stood back to back, Alice blasting away with her musket/shotgun as Sanae kept throwing out Ofuda to send the tengu back. "Tell me you got some fancy powers up your sleeve?" Alice asked. "Cover me for a moment." Sanae replied, Alice Shanghai floated next to her, the mass of Tengu flying down and confronting her, most without any weapons, but a few had swords. "Let us dance." Alice said, Shanghai charging past her and spinning her sword, hitting some tengu as others dodged, only for Alice to hit those Shanghai missed with a well placed Danmaku shot, adding in a few spells from her free hand for good measure. Sanae forming the star in the air again before unleashing her power, danmaku stars and shots going everywhere as Tengu scrambled to avoid the bouncing shots, a wide opening in their forces forming that Sanae shot through, escaping and leaving Alice alone. "Traitor!" Alice shouted as Tengu surrounded her and Shanghai from all sides. "Shanghai… tell me we still have active dolls." Alice asked her doll, Shanghai nodding. "Good… because it's time for some fireworks." Alice said as she snapped her fingers, the small strings around her fingers rubbing against each other as around town, broken dolls started glowing red, only to explode, taking large amounts of tengu down to earth, knocked out form the blasts as Alice, started shooting her musket as and following Shanghai's charge towards Suika and Kasen.

Back with Vaati, Cirno and Nitori, Cirno had rejoined the two, but all of them had their backs against the wall. "Cirno… I think we need some ice." Vaati said panicking. "Do you want me to freeze the buildings there is nothing to freeze!" Cirno shouted back, the tengu getting closer as Cirno kept throwing out icicles to stall them, along with Vaati's spells and Nitori throwing out small bombs. "Simple. You don't freeze anything." Someone said, the trop looking up and seeing Aya flying above them, the tengu corps behind her. "Just when thinks couldn't get any." Vaati started before being sucker punched my Momiji. "Vaati!" Cirno yelled, swinging her sword at Momiji, who blocked it as tengu grabbed Vaati and Nitori, holding them down. "Don't take her. She'll just freeze you, take the other two." Aya commanded as tengu grabbed Vaati and Nitori, the two protesting as they were carried off. Momiji's sword glowed purple, swinging it hard to smash Cirno's ice blade before kicking her in the gut, sending her into a wall as the tengu started flying away. "Vaati! Nitori!" Cirno yelled as she pulled herself out of the wall and tried to fly after them, the tengu stopping her. "You won't stop me!" Cirno yelled, half anger half worry as the land around her freeze, tengu close to her freezing into ice blocks as the cold around Cinro grew so great the tengu couldn't get close, Cirno using the advantage to break through the blockade and fly after the tengu that had taken Vaati and Nitori, speeding after them.

Yuuka casually walked through the tengu, blasting any that got in her way as she walked towards the forest, her trail of destruction behind her leaving her smiling. "You failed shrine maiden… I hope you do better next time." Yuuka said as she disappeared into the forest, the trees themselves blocking anyone from pursing her. The tegu started pulling back, flying away as the order to retreat sounded. "Yeah you better run!" Suika shouted, shaking her fist as she stood atop a pile of knocked out tengu, Kasen shaking her head as Alice ran up to them. "Has either of you seen the others!" Alice yelled, Kasen and Suika shaking their heads as Alice looking past them, gasping. Turning around Suika's eyes went wide. "No…" Suika said quietly, seeing an eerily familiar scene.

 _BGM: The Other Promise – Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

Reimu was laying knocked out, bleeding heavily with part of her clothing missing, her breathing shallow as Suika ran up to her and held her up. "Come on Reimu, don't do it, Stay with us." Suika said, trying to remain calm as Alice ran up, tears in her eyes as Kasen followed, observing Reimu's injuries. "She looks like she got blasted by something, something big and something strong." Kasen said. "No kidding." Suika said as she looked off to the side, spotting Yuuka's trail of destruction leading to the forest from the spot where Reimu was. "She got blasted by Yuuka…" Alice said quietly, looking over Reimu with tear in her eyes. "First Yuugi… now Yuuka…" Suika said, clenching her fist. "There isn't time to get her to a doctor." Kasen said. Suika turning to her friend as she pulled a small box out from her pouch behind her. "I don't want to force it on her… I want her to have a choice." Suika said, looking down at Reimu. "That choice is yours now Suika… either we do it here and now… or she dies." Kasen said as a gap opened up next to Reimu, Yukari walking out and looking down at the battered form of Reimu.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS YUKARI!" Alice shouted, before noticing Yukari's own tears. "Alice… Yuuka is one of the very few that reach… and can surpass me in open combat… while I've very powerful, open combat isn't something I do well… I couldn't have stopped her from doing this, but I didn't even notice until it was to late." Yukari said quietly, looking at Kasen and Suika. "But you asked me to." Kasen started. "I know I did, in truth I expect you and Suika to team up to stop her, but I should have known she would get back up." Yukari said, blaming herself as she looked at the box in Kasen's hand, opening a gap and pulling a bottle of sake out.

"You know this is the only way to save her right now, right." Kasen said, referring to her box. "You have my consent, but it's Suika's choice to do it now." Yukari said, her voice almost a pleading tone asking Suika to do it to save Reimu. Slowly Suika grabbed the sake from Yukari, popping the top off before holding it over Kasen's box. "Do it… she's going to be pissed when she wakes up…" Suika said, pouring the sake into the box, Kasen kneeling down as Alice held Reimu up, opening Reimu's mouth and pouring the sake in, having her shallow before laying her back down, grabbing the bottle of sake and pouring the rest into the box and drinking it herself.

The four watched as Reimu's wounds slowly healed, a very small pair of horns poking out from under her hair on her head, in the same position that Kasen had her two hair accessories. "Doesn't this break the rules." Alice said, referring to the first rule of Gensokyo. "Suika found a small loophole, the rule specifically said you can't knowingly change yourself into a youkai, for one, Reimu doesn't know, and two, Oni are demons, while oni are often in the same class as Youkai, it's still a rather distinct difference." Yukari said as Reimu's breathing evened out. "But what about the Hakurei barrier?" Alice asked, knowing about the barrier. "She may be an Oni now, but she is still a Hakurei in blood, and the bloodline of Hakurei is what keeps the barrier going, along with my own power." Yukari explained.

"I just noticed something… Where are Vaati, Nitori and Cirno?" Suika asked out of the blue, a rather loud explosion and yelling going off in the distance. "Found them." Kasen said as the four of them watched Reimu. Those three could handle themselves.

 _BGM: L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_

Cirno flew after the Tengu corps, rage on her face as she kept pushing herself to fly faster, slow gaining on them as she formed her two swords, the weight of the ice no slowing her down in the slightest. Aya felt the drop in temperature and look back, seeing Cirno flying after them. "Momiji! We got incoming!" Aya yelled, Momiji looking back and breaking off from the group to engage Cirno. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cirno yelled, the temperature around her going from cold her freezing as she sped past Momiji, grazing the tengu as she flew past, ice forming on Momiji's side as Aya flew at Cirno, the angry fairy not even caring as she saw Aya disappear from her speed, swinging above her and catching Aya's leg by her sword, grazing her as ice overtook Aya's leg, Cirno speeding away and after the tengu corps.

The tengu sped up, trying to get away with their prisoners as more and more broke off to try and stall Cirno. "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY WAY!" Cirno yelled as she crossed her swords in an x formation, a blue glow surrounding her as she swung the swords, a X shaped laser flying fast in front of her and the tengu swerved to avoid it, Cirno flying after it with the hole in the tengu's defenses, the corps chasing after her along with Momiji and Aya, Aya being slowed down by the leg slowly crawling up her leg. Cirno however saw her goal in sight, the tengu carrying Vaati and Nitori. Pushing herself to fly faster she flew past the tengu, Flying in front of them as they halted in the air, Cirno dropping her swords as she grabbed the tengu by their shits, ice forming on their chests. "Let them go NOW!" Cirno yelled, the two tengu obliging as they let go of Vaati and Nitori… who couldn't fly. "CIRNO!" Nitori yelled as she plummeted, Cirno letting go of the Tengu as she shot after Nitori, Vaati following her. "Nice going Cirno, thanks." Vaati said, half serious half sarcastic as Cirno caught Nitori. But their victory was short lived as the tengu corps surrounded them. "Please tell me you've got a new trick." Cirno asked as she was back to back with Cirno. "Yeah… hold Nitori." Cirno said as she shoved Nitori into Vaati's arms, the frail teen barely being able to hold her up, struggling to hold her, but not falling thanks to her magic. "Don't let go!" Nitori shouted in panic, the blue glow still surrounding Cirno.

"LAST WORD! DEEP FREEZE! ICE AGE!" Cirno shouted loudly, loud enough for the group in the village to hear her as a loud bang resounded, a giant ball of icicles forming around Cirno, Vaati and Nitori, the icicles speeding at high speeds and slamming into Tengu left and right as six blue orbs surrounded Cirno, firing off a mass of blue shots into the air, tengu falling left and right form either icicles or the shots. Eventually the skies were clear, Cirno breathing heavily as Vaati and Nitori looked at her with awe. "Well… that works" Vaati muttered as Cirno turned around smiling. "Am I not the strongest." Cirno said excitedly as Vaati smiled. "As far as I've seen, yeah." Vaati said, a smile gracing her face as Cirno started leading them back towards the village. "I really need to finish my project, then I'll be able to fly." Nitori complained, Vaati smiling at her expense as they mad their way back.

But Momiji and Aya remained in the sky, having watched what happened. "You know… I think we got off easy." Momiji muttered, rubbing her side as the ice started to melt. "How about we don't report this in, let the grunts do that." Aya suggested, Momiji not complaining at all about that decision.

(STAGE CLEAR!)

 _AN: Well dam, shit happened, and personally I think it was rather epic. I don't think the tengu are going to mess with them again after all that, don't you think. But onto more important things, like Reimu… tell me what you think, I actually had this bit planed but I didn't know how to do it… so Yuuka gave me a good outing to do it, crazy nut. But yeah, now Reimu is an Oni… and as if is wasn't Blindingly obvious so is Kasen given how Reimu's new horns are in the same place as Kasen's little… muffs I think? So yeah. Obvious is obvious but I think this turn out alright, Please let me know what you all think. Looking at you Tommiboy and Mysterioustgexpert, I'm calling you out to tell me what you think. At least someone cares._


	28. Monte Fidei (Stage 4)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _I… honestly don't have much to say other then this is going to be a cooldown chapter, I mean two chapters of pretty much a single fight scene, time for some story and interactions, after all… And we get to see what Marisa has been doing in Vaati's house. Also thanks Tommi I saw your review before I started this._

 _Without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Monte Fidei

(Mountain of Faith)

(Part 4: Something Old, and Something New)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: SWR Youkai Mountain Theme: Ridiculous Game_

The Kappa village… currently half blown up by the massive battle that had just recently taken place. Inside a house near the edge of town the team and Yukari are all inside. Nitori was grabbing stuff and stuffing it in her bag as Vaati looked over Reimu, touching her new horns as she lay, still unconscious on the bed she had been put in. "Thanks again for letting us use your house Nitori." Suika said, taking a swig of her gourd as Nitori looked up. "Actually I was thinking of staying at Vaati's place instead of here, if she doesn't mind. Lot more freedom to create there, if you know what I mean." Nitori said, going back to stuffing tools and supplies into her bag. "Well for one thing this takes care of several problems we've had recently, I don't think the tengu are going to mess with us after all that, and Yuuka's been dealt with for now." Alice said, leaning against a wall as Shanghai nodded her head, floating around Alice. "There is still the matter of that Shrine maiden." Suika pointed out. Yukari was about to open her mouth to speak when the sound of someone choking came from the other room. Kasen, being closest opened the door and peaked in… seeing Vaati being held by her neck by Reimu's hand, which had shot up and grabbed her for some reason. "Vaati!" Cirno yelled, running into the room and grabbing Reimu's hand, trying to force it off her neck. The two struggled for a moment before Vaati past out from a lack of air, Cirno still trying to pull Reimu's hand off when Suika came into the room and grabbed Reimu's hand, pulling it open with ease as Vaati dropped to the floor, Cirno looking over Vaati worriedly, they might not be able to die, but still the sentiment was there.

"Well… that was unexpected…" Alice said, having not moved as a shifting came from the other room, the sound of Reimu groaning apparent as she slowly got out of bed, holding her hand to her face. "I fell like I got hit by Marisa…" Reimu groaned for a moment. "Close… it was Yuuka." Suika joked slightly, going back to serious as Reimu got out of bed. "Yuuka hit me… wait… I remember now, she fired a point blank Master Spark… how am I?" Reimu asked, somehow calm about her situation. "So delightfully Reimu, at least that's still the same." Yukari said. "What… what do you mean?" Reimu asked, still a little discombobulated from waking up. "One you choked Vaati with one hand while asleep, so good for you, and two." Suika said before reaching up and tapping one of her horns. "How did I…" Reimu started, reaching up to scratch her head, seizing up when her fingers came into contract with something prodding from her head. "Reimu, Yuuka nearly killed you, we only had one way to save you at the time… I'm sorry." Yukari said, Reimu's breathing starting to go uneven. "What did you do to me!" Reimu shouted, stepping backwards and accidently stepping on Vaati, the poor girl's eyes snapping open as she gasped from the sudden weight on her chest, Cirno pushing Reimu off Vaati and hugging her big sister figure. "I'm okay." Vaati said weakly, no one really paying any attention.

"Reimu… you're an Oni." Kasen said, Reimu snapping her head to the side, seeing Kasen poking her own head through the door. Reimu didn't respond, kneeling down and breathing hard as several thoughts started racing through her head, not noticing as Yukari placed her hand on her shoulder. "Suika… take Reimu back to your… house. I'll deal with the ones at the top of the mountain." Yukari said, her voice utterly serious. "I'm not sure that's a great idea, you're the closest thing she had to a parent and then leaving her to do something we can probably deal with later?" Suika said, offering her own wisdom into the situation. "Fine, but someone needs to deal with the new shrine maiden." Yukari said, Alice finally getting from her position. "We can handle that, as in, Me, Vaati, Cirno and Nitori, the girl isn't that tough, we can handle it." Alice said. "I could have told you that bit." Suika said, no one else getting the joke of how she had sent Sanae flying twice. "I'll go to, just in case." Kasen said, shrugging. Yukari nodded in her direction as a gap opened up behind her, Suika picking up Reimu as they walked through, the gap closing behind them.

"Well, I guess we should get going, you ready Nitori?" Alice called. "Yeah I'm ready!" Nitori shouted back, wandering back into the room with her backpack full. "Don't I get a say in this?" Vaati asked, slowly getting up before starting to cough. "You're coming with us, you need to get out of your house and the library more often." Alice said, poking Vaati's nose, Vaati pouting in response. "Let's get moving then." Kasen said, opening the front door and walking out with everyone following, Cirno picking up Nitori to carry her as they flew towards the top of the mountain to face off with the Shrine Maiden.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

A rather large group of people were in Vaati's home, having invaded while she and Cirno were out. Kaguya, and Marisa were playing with the 'Wii U' again, the two fighting each other as the others in the house cheered one or the other on. Meiling, Mokou, Wriggle, and Daiyousei were cheering on Marisa in their own ways as Patchouli, Rumia and Reisen supported Kaguya… the adults actually betting on who was going to win. Both Marisa and Kaguya had been regulated to normal controllers to keep it fair as their characters battled on the screen, Marisa's shooting fireballs and constantly teleporting as Kaguya's keep jumping around and dodging fire balls, trying to hit Marisa's character with her beam whip.

Kaguya and Marisa had been at it for the past. Three. Hours… in the same match. The younger girls still cheering as the adults watched. "Stop teleporting it's so annoying!" Kaguya shouted as Marisa just teleported out of her character's reach again. "Then why don't you just stop jumping!" Marisa complained as her character summoned a suit of arm that tried to attack Kaguya's, missing as her character jumped over the armor. "How much longer do you want to bet this will last?" Meiling whispered to Mokou, who shrugged, she just hoped Kaguya lost. Decent terms they may be on, but messing with Kaguya was always fun. Suddenly Marisa jumped up, yelling as she held her hands up, the screen showing her character still standing and Kaguya's having been launched off the screen. "I WIN! FINALLY!" Marisa shouted as Patchouli forked over a few yen to Meiling, Reisen grumbling as she did that same for Mokou. "I demand a rematch!" Kaguya proclaimed, jumping up in her tee short and sweatpants as she stood head level with Marisa. "How about we play something everyone can play." Mokou said, holding up a box as Marisa and Kaguya looked at it, the woods 'MarioKart 8' across the box as Mokou shook it. "Fine." Marisa said begrudgingly. "Get ready to lose." Kaguya taunted as Mokou took the first disc out and put the new on in as everyone expect Patchouli grabbed a remote, the gamepad going to Rumia as it had the simplest controls for the immature youkai.

Patchouli sighed as the game started up, everyone arguing as they picked random characters and carts, accidently choosing random map as the race started, the group talking smack as they all tried to win, the younger girls not doing so and just racing as the adults in the adults in the room, and Marisa, were acting rather immature. "If you four would stop acting like children this would be much easier." Patchouli complained, and then receiving enough glares that would have melted a lesser person on the spot, but Patchouli didn't budge as she stared at them bored before they all began racing again, all trying to get the victory. Patchouli sighed again as she held her head. 'Sometimes I wonder… does anyone really grow up?' She thought, Mokou and Kaguya were thousands of years old, yet here they were acting like children, actually worse then the actual children in the room. 'I hope they get back soon, I don't know how else they are going to leave…' Patchouli thought, hoping that her apprentice and Cirno would return, just so she could get Meiling to come back home with her.

 _BGM: Dive into the Heart –Destati- -Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

Yukari sighed as she sat across from Reimu, the still cationic now oni girl breathing heavily as Suika leaned against the shrine wall, Ran in the kitchen making something that would hopefully calm Reimu's nerves. "Reimu… Reimu, please speak to me?" Yukari asked, not getting any reaction out of Reimu as Suika shook her head. "We could try getting her drunk, I mean I'm drunk all the time." Suika suggested as Ran came back in with some tea, setting a cup in front of Reimu and Yukari. "Thank you Ran." Yukari sighed as Ran bowed, disappearing into a gap Suika walked up behind Reimu, holding her gourd. "Tea is not going to work." Suika said, grabbing the unresponsive Reimu's head and opening her mouth. "Suika…" Yukari warned, before sighing, it wasn't like they had anything better to try. Sticking the opening of the gourd into Reimu's mouth Suika helped her swallow the sake coming from the gourd, Reimu's eyes clouding over as she forced the ground away from her mouth, swallowing the rest as she gasped for air. "You alright Reimu?" Yukari asked, Reimu turning her now cloudy eyes to Yukari. "Why… why would you break the rules for my sake… I don't…" Reimu started before Yukari got up and walked around the table, before sitting next to Reimu and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Reimu… you may not like it, but you must live… if not for the sake of the humans, or for my sake, but for the sakes of all the youkai that can't survive without Gensokyo's protection, without the barrier's protection. And no one who knows you wants to see you go…" Yukari said, hugging Reimu as Suika took a drink from her gourd, letting them have their moment. "I can't… I don't know what to think anymore… what to believe." Reimu said truthfully. 'An oni can't lie for crap nor do they like to after all.' Yukari thought. Kasen could have just lied and said she was a hermit, but she went the extra mile to make that statement… somewhat true, she could do everything a hermit could, but she was still herself. "Reimu… if you won't listen to Yukari then listen to me. No one wants to see you go, you're a good friend and the only ones who would hate you for who you are are the ignorant humans, Marisa isn't ignorant, that Shrine girl wasn't ignorant, Alice wasn't ignorant, and Vaati isn't ignorant. None of them are, all of them care for you, and even when that shrine girl didn't know you, and she still does, and you're her new rival basically, she still worried for your wellbeing when she saw you drinking yourself to death." Suika said, Reimu nodding as she breathed heavily. "I… I need something to drink." Reimu said, wanting to drink… alot. Suika nodded and grabbed her gourd, handing it to Reimu, who started drinking from it.

"You know that now she's an oni she just going to keep drinking, drinking and drinking right?" Yukari said, Suika shrugging. "She can hide the horns, just move her bow a bit, but being addicted to alcohol is normal." Suika proved her point by going around the sitting Reimu and moving her bow, hiding the two small horns on her head under it. "At least she'll pass for human." Yukari sighed, Reimu pulling the gourd out of her mouth. "I don't want to… humans are stupid." Reimu said, slightly acting under the influence. "She's not wrong." Suika said, Yukari sighing in her agreement. "And that is why when the humans all die out on Earth a few years from now we'll drop the barrier and take over, a whole planet to ourselves." Yukari said, both in humor and in seriousness. "Can't wait for it." Suika joked as she took the gourd back from Reimu, drinking herself. Yukari shook her head as she took a sip of the tea in front of her. Reimu however adjusted her bow, moving it back and reveling her small horns again. "Are you finally okay Reimu…" Yukari asked. "These past few weeks have been killing me… but yeah… I think I'm finally pulling through…" Reimu said, leaning back and laying on the ground. "That's the booze talking." Suika slurred as she handed the gourd back to Reimu. "Then I'll do what you do, stay drunk all the dam time." Reimu slurred herself before starting to drink again as Yukari chuckled and shook her head, oni sometimes. "Can't argue with that logic." Suika said.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Byakuren's Theme: Emotional Skyscraper-Cosmic Mind ~ Remix_

Byakuren sighed as she sat across from Mima, Mima's staff illuminating the small windowless room there were using to play their game of chess. Mima had won the last three games since she had found the chess set and now she was set to take a fourth. "You for a supposed saint, you suck at this." Mima said, Byakuren sighing as she moved her bishop, only for Mima to move her knight to knock over her king. "Checkmate." Mima said, resetting the board. "Tell my Byakuren, you ever used Chess as a metaphor, for people?" Mima asked, picking up her king and looking at it. "What are you talking about?" Byakuren asked, skeptical, but interested. "Gensokyo worked in mysterious ways when I was still there, and on the people I knew I could compare them to the pieces of chess." Mima said, handing her king in her palm. "Yukari… the king, one of the most powerful pieces on the board, yet the most vulnerable. She controls the borders of everything, and if we lost her, it's game over so to speak." Mima said, putting the king back in it's space and grabbing the queen. "Reimu was always set to be the queen, she's nearly unstoppable if she actually tries… hence the most powerful piece on the playing field." Mima placed the queen down as Byakuren listened, it wasn't often when Mima stopped wise cracking and actually said something smart… or philosophical, actual she didn't think Mima had ever said anything philosophical to her.

"The Bishops… always on the move… the planners, and guardians of the king and queen… The Ran girl for Yukari, and Marisa for Reimu." Mima said, setting the bishop back down and grabbing the knight. "The knights… unpredictable, pieces that can lead to defeat if left unchecked. I myself would be a knight for those two girls… the other knight… Alice, she was always unpredictable, but she was an asset back in the day, she was actually Shiniki's daughter." Mima said, Byakuren nodding as Mima picked up the last piece, the rook. "Steadfast walls, those who defend their allies to the last, the rooks. That Suika girl... I only met her once, but she and Reimu would get along so well, she was just so… Honest and straightforward." Mima said setting the rook down and grabbing the other rook. "To this day there never was that second rook, always a hole in the defenses… I think that's how Makai ended up sealed, that one hole." Mima said sadly as she put the rook down. "That's… quite the speech Mima." Byakuren said, she was a religious woman, so this type of speech was quite different from her own preaching's.

"Thank you, last time I gave it it was to Yukari herself, before the sealing." Mima said, thinking about the old days. "Really? So you've had time to think about this?" Byakuren asked, Mima nodding. "I really hope we get out of here one day… the boredom is going to kill us before the demons do." Mima complained before looking at Byakuren and smirking. "You up for another round?"

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Youkai Mountian Theme: Ridiculous Game ~Remix_

Sanae sighed as she flew up the mountain, her little stunt back there was really going to hurt negotiations with the Tengu and Kappa, but they did attack her first so maybe it wasn't so bad. 'O it's going to be bad alright, you know those flying featherbrains and crazy dogs are all prideful, it's going to hurt that you beat them.' Kanako spoke into her mind, not happy at all. Sanae sighed as she landed in front of the shrine, Kanako standing there tapping her foot as Suwako sat in a lawn chair by the pond. "About time you got here, I don't blame you for running late." Suwako said, opening her eye for a moment to look at Sanae before closing it. "Why did you help her, she was one of the enemy!" Kanako chided Sanae, tapping her foot waiting for an answer. "Would you rather I got my butt kicked by the entire tengu army?" Sanae asked, not happy. "She's not made at you about that bit, she's mad you helped that doll maker girl." Suwako said, Kanako turning on her for a moment. "Shut up Suwako I'm busy." "Make me." Suwako said, sitting up in her chair. "Can you please not fight?" Sanae asked, closing her eyes and holding her hands up in self defense, Kanako and Suwako shutting up and glaring at each other before Kanako looked back at Sanae. "Alright I'll ignore it this time, but this is seriously going to set us back." Kanako complained.

"I don't think you are doing anything after this, however you are." Someone said, Kanako looking past Sanae as she turned around, Suwako opening an eye to look at who it was. Alice stood at the top of the stair case, Vaati floating next to her with Nitori looking slightly scared, Cirno smiling as she floated next to Vaati with all the confidence in the world. "Why are you here, this matter doesn't concern you." Kanako asked. "Seeing as how your trying to evict my best friend from her house after all she's been through in the past few weeks, it's kinda personal, the bonus that I'm not going to get in trouble for beating you up is a nice plus." Alice taunted, Sanae going blank eyed as Kanako laughed, Suwako shaking her head, at Kanako or Alice no one but herself knew… probably Kanako. "You really think you can stop me! Girl I'm a god, I do what I want, I'm trying trying to make things as smooth as possible." Kanako said. "Yes because pissing off the entirety of Youkai Mountain, AND Yukari is smooth." Vaati said sarcastically, the girl clearly not happy about something. "And Yukari is?" Kanako asked, not knowing who that was, the entire group, including Nitori looking at her like she was crazy. "She's kinda the closest thing that shrine you want to take over has to a god… and Gensokyo's creator." Alice said, not understanding how Kanako DIDN'T know who Yukari was.

"So?" Kanako asked, still not getting the point. So what if she created Gensokyo, she's not coming out and fighting her herself. "She regularly throws trains…" Alice said. Suwako cringing for a moment. "That would hurt…" "I should know…" Alice muttered. "What's a train supposed to do against a god?" Kanako asked. "Alice why are you telling her everything, we don't even know who she is!" Vaati said before she started coughing, Cirno keeping Vaati from keeling over. "Are you seriously the best that could be sent at us?" Kanako asked. "We defeated the giant army of tengu, your shrine maiden ran from us and that what you ask about?" Alice stated, Sanae's face going red from embarrassment. "You know what… I'm tired of you, get out." Kanako said, pointing off the mountain… only for noting to happen, Alice looking around. "I think she's just asking us to leave." Nitori answered, Alice nodding. "Then here is my response." Alice replied, pulling out her musket and shooting at Kanako, who moved her head out of the way. "So that's how you want to do it huh, Suwako, Sanae?" Kanako said, Sanae running behind Kanako as Suwako got up from her chair, walking up next to Kanako. "We're dead…" Vaati said as Alice pointed her musket at Kanako and Cirno formed her pair of swords, Nitori hiding behind Vaati as she sighed, gathering magic in her hand. This was not going to end well.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Well… I admit that ending bit was choppy as all hell, but honestly I think it was pretty funny, just having Alice acting like that… if you remember she IS the child of a god, and she beat her… so… what's the difference when she has backup from Cirno and Vaati… probably Vaati dying a lot. But other then that We see that everyone else is messing with Vaati's stuff while she's away, Reimu is getting drunk off her arse and Mima is being bored and philosophical. Until next time, a chapter dedicated to the three vs four fight of the Moriya shrine crew, vs Alice, Nitori, Vaati and Cirno… guess who's gonna die._


	29. Monte Fidei (Stage 5)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _O yeah it's that time again, the epic final battle. Our heroes have just survived and won the day at the kappa village, and now the fight is a battle against two GODS, and Sanae who is demi-god. And on the side of Heroes we have Alice, who is the former human child of a god (Don't ask), two Hourai immortals and a Kaapa. Expect Vaati to die A LOT. Not dodging will get you killed folks, and poor Vaati can't dodge for crap._

 _WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Monte Fidei

(Mountain of Faith)

(Part 5: Battle against the Gods)

(STAGE START!)

 _BGM: UNL Extras: Our Hisou Tensoku (Arrangement)_

Both sides stood across from each other as the wind whipped up, a slight chuckle coming from Kanako before she went into full blown laughter, Sanae and Suwako looking at Kanako like she was crazy. Alice simple kept staring at Kanako with her finger on her musket's trigger, Shanghai floating around her holding her sword and shield. "What's with the mood whiplash, one second she looked ready to murder us, and now she's just laughing." Vaati asked, clearly happy about living at least a little longer. Kanako finally stopped laughing before pointing her finger at the girls again. "Suwako, Sanae, deal with them." Kanako said before walking backwards and taking a seat on the porch of her shrine, crossing one leg over the other as she smirked slightly. "I'm not your errand girl Kanako." Suwako complained, sticking her tongue out at Kanako before turning back to the group, Sanae not bothering to comment. "Please tell me I'm not going to…" Vaati started before getting cut off as a stone pillar shot out form under her, sending her flying into the side of the mountain and smashing against the side of it, sliding down slowly as she slowly got up. "I think I just died." Vaati slurred for a moment before falling over, unconscious from the pain of slamming against a stone wall… and dying.

Cirno growled as she charged at Suwako, swinging her swords as Suwako ducked, the small goddess being the same size as Cirno helping her mobility to avoid the blades of ice. Alice however moved her gun away from Kanako and back at Sanae, the shrine maiden's eyes going wide for a second as she ducked behind a large rock to avoid getting shot, Shanghai flying above the rock as Sanae tried peaking out, only for a bullet to impact the stone in front of her as Shanghai floated behind her. Sanae turned around as Shanghai slashed at her, Sanae ducking again as Alice flew over the rock, aiming down at Sanae. Raising a barrier Sanae blocked the bullets coming at her from Alice before grabbing Shanghai and tossing her, the living doll flying away a bit before righting herself and shooting at Sanae, only to get hit in return by several colorful shots from Sanae, knocking her out of the air. Alice retorted by blasting Sanae's shield from above, shattering it as Sanae jumped out of the way, sending a star shaped danmaku at Alice, alive herself throwing out several colorful bullets at Sanae, impacting the star and shattering it as the rest of her barrage flew after Sanae, the shrine maiden flying upwards to escape the bullets as Alice aimed at the mountain behind Sanae, firing and deliberately missing Sanae as a homing laser came out of the hole the shot had made, homing in on Sanae and decking her in the back, knocking her out of the sky as Alice slowly walked up to the downed shrine maiden, her musket held in both hands as she approached, her face not betraying any emotion.

Cirno's battle against Suwako was not going nearly as well. The earth goddess had taken advantage of Cirno's wild strikes to pull stone spires from the ground ripping them out of Cirno's grip as Suwako kicked Cirno in the stomach, sending her flying backwards as Cirno brought up a wall of ice behind her, landing against it before launching off it at Suwako, the small goddess sidestepping Cirno's charge and smirking as a pillar of rock shot through Cirno, blood leaking out of the now impaled Cirno. "Not so tough now are you?" Suwako taunted as Cirno gritted her teeth before pulling herself off the rock pillar, her immortality kicking in and slowly healing the gapping wound in her chest. "Ok… so you are pretty tough." Suwako said, slightly surprised as Cirno wiped her lip, some blood coming from her mouth before she shot at the stunned Suwako, grabbing her before smirking, Cirno exploding and covering Suwako in ice. Suwako broke out of the ice and huffed before looking over at Alice, who was walking towards Sanae slowly with her musket. Suwako was about to send a pillar rock at Alice when something cold hit her head from behind, Suwako spinning around and finding the perfectly fine Cirno floating there, holding a ball made of ice in one hand and a sword of ice in the other. "You know, I could get used to this." Cirno said before chucking the ball of ice at Suwako, the goddess smacking it out of the air with her hand, the ice shattering on the ground as she pulled a chunk of stone out of the mountain, making it float next to her. "If that's how you want to play, then so be it." Suwako said, closing her hand and causing the stone to shatter into a dust cloud, and when the dust cleared a pristine metal katana was floating there, Suwako grabbing it and swinging it for a moment before nodding, putting one hand out in front of her and the katana above her head still pointed at Cirno, similar to the fighting style of a certain silver haired teen. Cirno landing and holding her sword out in front of her with two hands, her gloved fingers flexing to get a better grip on the blade's handle.

Kanako sat smugly on the porch smirking as the battles progressed, what free entertainment! 'There has to be a way to turn this to my advantage.' Kanako said, looking past the fights and at the staircase, Nitori trying to hide out of view, but her large backpack sticking over the top of the staircase. 'Nope, she's no good.' Kanko sighed as she sent a blast of wind Alice's way, knocking her over as Sanae recovered, getting up slowly. "Don't lose on me Sanae." Kanako called, Alice getting back up and firing a shot at Kanako, the goddess blocking it with a barrier of wind in front of her. "Yeah fine Kanako." Sanae complained back, before having to jump to dodge a swing from the recovered Shanghai, the little doll swinging in tandem with Alice's shots, and new lack of cover preventing Sanae from actually attacking while she was busy dealing with her two attackers.

Behind the shrine Vaati groaned, picking herself up after her encounter with the mountain, rubbing her pained face before shaking her head and coughing a bit. Flying up Vaati looked and saw Alice winning against Sanae, and Cirno and Suwako in a duel, the two small girls swinging at each other in rapid strikes, Suwako using her smaller blade to somehow parry Cirno's massive one. Flying above the shrine Vaati lifted her hand above her head, gathering magical power and looking down. The sphere in her hand glowing with a glow not unlike moonlight, the slowly dropping sun and rising moon adding to her spell's power. Aiming for Suwako Vaati threw the orb down, Suwako noticing it just in time to hop out of the way, only for Cirno to slam her sword into her side, sending Suwako flying until she landed in her little pond, poking her head out and spitting out a bit of water as Vaati landing next to Cirno, the fairy girl spinning her sword in victory. "That's it." Suwako said, she liked to fight fair, but taunting her after a lucky shot? Not happening.

Suwako jumped out of the pond with her sword, landing in front of the two girls before planting her sword in the ground. "Sorry, but I don't like those who don't have respect." Suwako said, Vaati and Cirno looking at each other for a moment before shrugging, not understanding what she was mad about. Cirno however quickly found herself launched at high speeds across the clearing, slamming into Alice as she was about to fire at Sanae, Vaati looking at Suwako with fear on her face. "I should run…" Suwako nodded to her, Vaati taking to the air and up to the sky, Suwako stamping her foot as a pillar of stone rose beneath her, helping her follow Vaati towards the sky. Grabbing her sword her closed one eye and stuck her tongue out and used her thumb to try and aim at Vaati, quickly readjusting and throwing the sword. Vaati however saw the sword and ducked out of the way. Responding with a barrage of moon element danmaku, Suwako bringing up several stones from out of her pillar, paths of stone crisscrossing in the sky and making a cage around her and Vaati, Vaati spinning around in the air looking for a way out as Suwako pulled her sword out of the pillar she was standing on.

Holding the katana with both hands she spun it around in a circle in front of her with her eyes closed, bringing it up to in front of her face as she opened her eyes and crouched down before running at Vaati, the flying girl moving out of Suwako's way as she landed on the pillar behind her and kicked off of that at Vaati, the girl spinning out of the way as Suwako hit the opposite side and kicked off of that, slashing Vaati in the side as she kept landing and kicking off of the stone, covering Vaati in cuts as she hung there, unable to react to the blows before Suwako ended up above her, slamming her down onto the main pillar and then speeding after Vaati herself, impaling her sword into Vaati's gut, Vaati gasping as the cage and pillar shook, breaking apart from all of Suwako's bouncing. As the two where high up in the sky as the cage broke stones started plummeting towards the earth, Suwako standing on one as Vaati pulled the sword out of her gut, cradling her bleeding stomach as she held the katana in one hand Suwako making a nearby stone fly to her and closing her hand causing it to turn into a steel nodac,hi. The two were plummeting at high speeds as Vaati tossed the sword at Suwako, her weak strength unable to throw it very far as it plummeted towards the earth, Suwako making her stone fly at Vaati as rubble fell around them, Vaati barely holding onto consciousness from Suwako's vicious attack, using her magic see pulled some of the falling rubble around her as a shield, Suwako using her own power to cause it to part, allowing for her to get a free slash in at Vaati, cutting her face as she staggered, Suwako placing her blade behind her before shooting past Vaati in the sky, falling towards the earth as Vaati plummeted from the sky, knocked out and bleeding before exploding into white light, Suwako sighing. "Just like that fairy…" The girl reformed in the sky, completely healed if a little woozy with a pained look on her face.

Suwako responded by having the rubble falling around her shoot at the girl, Vaati using her magic to stop the rubble and straining herself before letting it fall as Suwako hit the ground, kicking up a large amount of dirt as Vaati gently landed across from her, Kanako still watching on.

While that had happened Cirno and Alice had pulled themselves up from what had happened, Alice pushing Cirno off her as she heard a small click, Sanae standing above her with her musket, pointed at Alice's head. Cirno however shot up and grabbed the musket, throwing it out of Sanae's reach as Sanae dodged Cirno's attempt to grab her, smacking Cirno with what appeared to be a broom as Alice pulled her second musket out of her inside pocket, firing at Sanae in rapid succession as Sanae ran for the other musket, ducking and jumping around Alice's shots as she rolled and grabbed the musket, landing in a crouched position as she fired, not prepared for the recoil of the musket as Alice casually leaned her head to the side, the shot going wide as Alice gathered magic in her hand. "Nice try, but now, you fall." Alice said, lasers shooting out of all the holes left by Alice's stray shots, even the one Sanae had fired and homing in on Sanae at Alice's command, Alice slowly walking towards Sanae as she raised a magic barrier against the assault, only to hear Cirno yell as she shot at Sanae holding a hammer made of ice, smashing it against the barrier and breaking it, stunning Sanae from the after shock for a moment before punting Sanae with her hammer across the shrine grounds, Sanae landing in the pond as Vaati and Suwako landed.

Rubble started raining down from Vaati and Suwako's midair fight, several pieces landing around the shrine as Cirno flew at Suwako from behind, Alice grabbing the musket Sanae had dropped and firing as Cirno flew, Suwako blocking the shots with her nodachi as Cirno's hammer impacted her sword, Sanae flying out of the pond and kicking Vaati, accidently into Suwako causing her to tumble into Cirno with Vaati laying on top of both of them. "Will you get off!" Suwako complained, the sound of laughter coming from where Kanako was sitting not going unnoticed, Sanae's blushing red face, for her sake, thankfully did go unnoticed. "Give me a moment." Vaati complained, floating off of Suwako as Cirno kicked upwards at the same time, sending Suwako flying as Alice flew above them, firing downwards and nailing Suwako in the back, the diminutive goddess crashing into the dirt face first. "That… was not fair." Suwako complained, her voice muffled by the dirt as Kanako kept laughing, Sanae trying to sneak away to contain her own laughter and failing, Alice firing off a quick shot that nailing the laughing Sanae in the head, knocking her over and out as Kanako finally stopped howling with laughter.

"Alright, so you beat them, but our amount of faith isn't the highest at the moment, so Suwako wasn't at full power." Kanako said, Suwako complaining rather vocally from her face first position in the dirt. "Could have fooled me…" Vaati muttered, rubbing her side under her pajamas. Alice stood in front of Kanako, about five feet away aiming her musket, her other one at her side as Cirno flew up next to her, forming her two swords. Vaati simply floated up next to the two of them, not striking any sort of pose as Nitori looked out from were she was hiding, observing the destruction. "Why doesn't your little friend join you girls, you're going to need all the help you can get." Kanako taunted, getting up and making a 'come and get me' motion with her finger, Nitori squeaking as she ducked again. "Leave her out of this." Vaati said quietly, magic gathering in her hand as stones started moving slightly around the battered shrine grounds. "But I insist." Kanako said, throwing her arms out as heavy winds started building up, Nitori running up behind them as Vaati turn around, her eyes going wide at the green tinted howling gales surrounded the shrine, thunder and lightning going off above them. "I am Kanako Yakasa, goddess of the wind and rain." Kanako started monologing as she floated before them, the air around her calm, like the eye of a storm as moonlight beamed down upon her. "And you all have made a terrible mistake coming here." Kanako said as lightning struck the ground in front of the group, Vaati and Nitori flinching back as rain started pouring down, Alice and Cirno still facing Kanako defiantly. "Well then, we'll just have to beat you, can't be to hard." Cirno said, no scared in the slightest as she pointed her ice swords at Kanako, the massive blades almost the size of Kanako herself. "Well then… just try me." Kanako said.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Kanako's Theme: Suwa Foughten Field ~ 2o Remix_

As Kanako said that she whipped her arm out as wooden pillars shoot out from behind her, Alice jumping over the one thrown at her as Cirno cut hers straight in half, Vaati and Nitori ducking under the third. The wind and rain was battering the girls, yet Kanako remained dry as she floated high in the sky, Alice firing upon from below as Vaati whipped her hand up, rubble shooting up from around her and Nitori and shooting at Kanako, the gale winds simply batting away the rubble as Cirno flew at Kanako, the goddess casually dodging to the side as Cirno swung at her, a metal blade falling into her hands from above, the katana Vaati had weakly thrown ending up in Kanako's possession as she swung it, Cirno blocking the katana with her two swords as the metal blade glowed green in the rain, Kanako pulling away and swinging downwards, a wind cutter flying out from her sword that Cirno dodged before Alice shot the sword out of her hand, Kanako holding her hand for a moment as a bruise formed on it, dodging Cirno's swings, the girl, despite her large blades displaying excellent swordsmanship, even while wielding two blades larger then herself. Kanako lifting her hand above her head as a lightning bolt struck down from above, shocking Cirno hard as she screamed in pain. "CIRNO!" Vaati yelled Nitori still cowering behind her as Alice took aim, Kanako casually aiming another thunderbolt at her, Alice flipping backwards as Cirno plummeted from the sky, unconscious as she landed hard on the ground. Vaati throwing her arm back as the rubble behind her started floating, the stones all pointing at Kanako as they launched at the goddess, Kanako causally flicking her hand as she floated in the sky, destroying the stones with the power of wind. Vaati grunting quietly in frustration before coughing a bit. "Of all the… times…" Vaati muttered as she went into a coughing fit, her asthma kicking in, Nitori keeping her upright as the rain battered them, Alice and Kanako locked in a duel.

Alice flew in the sky as she fired on Kanako with her muskets, the goddess forming a barrier of wind to block the shots as Alice grunted in frustration, channeling magic through her muskets as she flew forward at Kanako, the goddess raining lightning down upon her as Alice flew fast, pushing past Kanako's barrier and into her face, pointing a musket at Kanako's stomach and firing, the shotgun type shot knocking Kanako back as Alice pulled the first musket away, firing the second also in Kanako's stomach, pushing her away even more as Alice tried to kick Kanako, the goddess grabbing her leg and throwing her behind her as the two remaining pillars from earlier flew at Alice again, Alice dodging as Kanako twisted her hand, causing the pillars to turn around and nail Alice in the back, the magician gasping from the heavy weight before a bolt of lightning firing from the sky, Alice screaming in pain as it shocked her. "I told you that you couldn't win little girl, and now you're paying the…" Kanako started before a small rock pinged off her head, Kanako stopping the lightning bolt shocking Alice as the now unconscious magician fell from the sky, and would have landed hard on the ground had Suwako not stopped her from doing so, laying her down gently as she and Sanae observed Kanako's battle as Kanako turned towards Vaati and Nitori.

Vaati had a few rocks floating above her hand, and she was breathing a bit heavily as Nitori stood behind her. "Leave them alone." Vaati stated, simply and bluntly. "And what are you going to do, I took down your sword fighter, and your gunfighter, how are you going to beat me you squishy mage." Kanako taunted. "I can try, and try again." Vaati said, launching the rocks at Kanako, Kanako destroying them with a simple flick of her wrist as a rock beaned her in the head, Vaati smirking slightly as a bruise formed on Kanako's forehead, the goddess growling. "Okay, that's it you little girl." Kanako said as she launched the two wooden pillars at Vaati and Nitori, Nitori pulling two balls out of her bag and throwing them at the pillars, causing them to explode as the gale winds and heavy rain soaked her and Vaati. "Originally I was just going to use this for show, but now…" Kanako started as she raising her hands above her head before bring them to her sides, the winds picking up as a green tint surrounded them, Vaati grunting a bit as cuts started to form on her clothing from the sheer force of the wind cutting into her, Nitori having the same issue. "I could have just ended you all on the spot, but I didn't, call it stupidity on my part but I wanted to have fun, but now NO MORE GAMES!" Kanako shouted as several lightning bolts rained from the sky, Vaati pushing Nitori out of the way as she took the bolts, screaming in pain before falling over, unconscious as Nitori scooted back in fear, Kanako floating foreward.

"Well little kappa, it seems you are all alone, now how about we start with negotiations." Kanako said, her voice stern yet calm, despite the howling wind around them. Nitori gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for anything that could harm her. Until Kanako got beaned in the back by a rock again. "Alright who keeps throwing rocks at me!" Kanako yelled angrily as Vaati floated behind her, still slightly smoking from the lightning as her bleach white and drench hair dangled behind her. "I told I would keep trying, now leave her alone." Vaati said as pillars of rock shot up under Kanako, the goddess destroying them with a flick of her wrist as the winds slashing into Vaati, who was struggling to hold on. "Come on, your body is failing you, your dying over and over, SO WHY DO YOU STILL FIGHT ON!" Kanako shouted as lightning stuck Vaati again, killing her once again as she got right back up. "Because I don't give up… until the very end." Vaati coughed up, to quiet for anyone to hear among the winds as she raising her arms, the rain around her turning into icicles that shot at Kanako, joined by rocks shooting up from under Kanako, the goddess growling in irritation as she kept destroying everything Vaati was throwing at her. Until something beaned her in the back and exploded, knocking her back as she turned around, not caring as icicles and rocks hit her back as she looked at Nitori, the scared Kappa holding two more explosive balls in her hands as stumbled backwards, stopping just before the stairs up the mountain, Kanako walking slowly up to her as Gale winds picked up between her and Vaati, stopping her annoying projectiles. "You shouldn't have done that kappa girl." Kanako said menacingly.

"LEAVE NITORI ALONE!" Cirno shouted, Kanako turning just in time to get slamming in the face with a hammer, pushing her back and getting beaned by Vaati's projectiles as Cirno stood protectively between her and Nitori. "Sorry but you're not winning today!" Cirno shouted, the rain pouring on her and as she raising her hammer above her head, changing it into her sword before pointing it at Kanako. "After all, I highly doubt you've seen this one." Vaati said quietly behind her as several water based lasers fired around Kanako, the goddess reacting quickly and breaking them with wind shots before a rainbow shot beaned her in the head, Alice kneeling on one leg with the other out in front, slightly smoking and skin smoldering a bit from her encounter with the lightning bolt. "You have got to be." Kanako started before Nitori threw her two explosives, Kanako dodging them as Alice fired, nailing the explosive balls with a shot each and causing them to explode just behind Kanako, pushing her forward from the blast as a dome of rock surrounded her, Vaati's hand glowing as she breathed heavily, Cirno flying forward as Kanako busted out of the dome, only from Cirno to swing her sword at Kanako the goddess pushing her back with wind as another shot beaned her in the side from Alice. "I am getting TIRED OF THIS!" Kanako yelled, the wind picking up and knocking everyone over as Kanako walking over to Vaati and grabbed her by the neck. "You are going to stop…" Kanako started before another rock beaned in her forehead, Vaati smirking slightly with her right hand glowing. "You little prick." Kanako said to her face before Cirno slammed her straight in the back of the head with a ice hammer, knocking Kanako over and out as the wind died down and the rain stopped, reveling the moonlit night as Vaati floated next to Cirno and Alice hobbled over, still slightly smoldering as Nitori walked?

"Please tell me it's finally over." Alice asked, more annoyed then hurt, after this, not much would compare in her opinion. 'At least I got to put myself on the incident solving leader board, score one for me.' Alice thought, smirking inwardly. "Yeah it's over." Vaati said before falling over and passing out, Cirno catching her just before she hit the dirt.

 _BGM: UNL Suwako's Theme: Tomorrow Will Be Special; Yesterday Was Not_

"Now that Kanako's out for a bit, mind me asking why you girls are here?" Suwako asked, the small goddess sitting on the porch swinging her legs as Alice pointing at Sanae. "Several reasons, all of which involve the Hakurei Shrine." Sanae went blank eyes for a moment before mouthing 'o'. "Kanako said she wanted to use it to gather faith, but I'm guessing this goes beyond her greedy faith gathering?" Suwako asked. "Yeah the Hakurei shrine is the thing that keeps the Great Hakurei Barrier around Gensokyo up, and it requires a Hakurei living in it so…" Alice said letting Suwako do the mouth. "So Kanako, in her haste to establish herself as prime religious deity nearly ended up destroying the place by eviting and taking over that shrine." Suwako stated, Alice nodding.

"Great… I'll tell her went she wakes up, and then probably slap her for her stupidity, thanks for the good fight though, haven't had one in a long time." Suwako said. "Wasn't that good for me…" Vaati muttered, rubbing her side. "This place is certainly not like the outside world is it?" Sanae asked, wanting to know more about the place from who she thought was a native. "My shack is by Misty lake, in other worlds the giant lake over there." Vaati said pointing down the mountain where still rather large blue spot in the landscape that was Misty Lake could be seen. "My door is open if you want to talk or something, I would like to know how bad thinks have gotten in the outside world though." Vaati said, Cirno clinging to her leg and closing her eyes, tired from all that had happened, Vaati's own eyes drooping as well. "You're from the outside?" Sanae asked, surprised. "About… two years ago, I haven't regretted living here, it's always exciting." Vaati said, happy to actually be holding a conversation for once with someone new. "Well if I have the time I guess I'll stop by." Sanae said smiling. "Might as well myself, it's boring up here with nothing to listen to but Kanako's plans of grandeur, you all better get going before she wakes up and kills you though." Suwako said, putting her hands behind her head as Vaati shook Cirno, the fairy blinking her eyes open as Alice took off down the mountain, Cirno carrying Nitori as the three flew towards Misty Lake.

"Nice kids…wonder if they have anything else up their sleeves." Suwako said, leaving Kanako outside as she motioned Sanae inside, Kanako could wake herself up for once.

 _BGM: MoF Ending Theme: Shrine at the Foot of the Mountain._

Vaati yawning as she, Cirno and Nitori landed just outside their house, it had been a tiring day for all of them as she went to open the door, not noticing the sounds of yelling until she opened the door and looked inside, Cirno snapping wide awake as Nitori, Vaati and Cirno all stared at the scene in shock.

Marisa and Kaguya were on the verge of beating each other up as Mokou and Meiling hand arms locked in a struggle, Wriggle and Daiyousei cowering in the corner as Reisen was holding a knocked out Rumia, the young Youkai girl holding a gamepad that had the words 'FINISH' plastered across it. Patchouli was just sitting on the bed reading her book when she looked up. "About time, this has been going on for hours, they started coming to blows a few minutes ago." Patchouli complained as she pointed at the screen. The character head with the name 'RUMIA' in caps next to it was at the top of the leader board with Reisen in second a point behind her, Kaguya and Marisa had tied, Daiyousei and Wriggle just above Meiling and Mokou, who had tied for dead last. "Who's bright idea was it to play that game?" Vaati asked in a calm voice, she did not want to deal with this. Instantly everyone's fingers shot to Mokou, who blinked for a moment before growling. "Mokou, that." Vaati started pointing at the screen. "Is a game that will destroy your soul, not literally but it will drive you crazy… as it already has." Vaati said, the obvious reference to what she had just walked into not withstanding. Sighing Vaati floated inside and grabbed the game box and ejected the game, sticking it back in the box before shoving it into her drawer. "I'm fine will you all coming over and playing while I'm out, but don't blow up my house while doing so, please." Vaati said, just plain tired as she floated into her room, Nitori and Cirno going into their own rooms as well, leaving the group alone as Rumia slowly woke up, Reisen dropping her onto the bed.

"So… what do you want to play next?" Marisa asked, despite the fact she was still on the ground with Kaguya, her fist inches away from Kaguya's face. "How about you don't play anything and we go home." Patchouli suggested, everyone giving vocal protest, Patchouli groaning in annoyance. "Screw it, if anyone needs me I'll be with Vaati, at least her room is sound proof." Patchouli coughed out before floating into Vaati's room. Vaati looked at Patchouli for a moment before shrugging, pointing at a comfy chair in to corner of the room as Vaati lay down in bed, having changed into a clean pair of blue pajamas and passing out from everything that had happened.

Back in the main room everyone was holding a different game box and arguing over what they should play when the screen suddenly changed, Rumia having sat on the remote and turned on the movie player, the title screen for 'Iron man' on. "I vote we watch this." Rumia said out loud, the older people in the room glaring at each other for a moment before either settling on the bed or floor as Marisa grabbed the remote, starting the movie.

(Stage… HOLD IT!)

It had been a long day, many things had happened, the greatest story never told… about gaming, and the Mountain of Faith incident solved. At the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia stood on the roof, Aya and Momiji across from her. "So let me get this straight, you want me to advertise this… tournament and you'll let me work from the mansion. And let me and Momiji stay?" Aya asked, Remilia nodding. "Of course, after all, I don't go back on my deals…" Remilia said as she looked down at the table, a picture of the Scarlet Devil Mansion on the front of the poster, the Bold drawn red letters 'Scarlet Devil Tournament' across the top, it was going to be an exciting time in a few weeks for everyone…

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: And there we have it the conclusion to Mountain of Faith. Kanako kicking everyone's arse forwards backwards and sideways before going down, Vaati and the others walking into a rather interesting scene at the end, and the stinger. Yeah instead of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody 'Tenshi got bored and caused an earthquake.' It's a fighting tournament, hosted by Remilia, who is also a contestant. Several characters from the past and Future will be showing up here for the prize of sweet victory and for now let's go to the line up!_

(Bonus!)

 _BGM: Ultra Street Fighter 4 - Main Theme_

The Scarlet Devil Tournament Line up.

Reimu Hakurei

Marisa Kirisame

Sakuya Izayoi

Meiling Hong

Alice Margatroid

Youmu Konpaku

Remilia Scarlet

Suika Ibuki

Reisen Udongein Inaba

Momiji

Komachi Onozuka

Kasen Ibaraki

Iku Nagae

Tenshi Hinanawi

Suwako Moriya

Sanae Kochiya

Cirno

Nitori Kawashiro

Mokou Fuijiwara

Wriggle Nightbug

Rumia

Yuugi Hoshiguma

AND! THE ANOUNCERS!

Aya Shameimaru

Patchouli Knowledge

Vaati Star

AND LET THE BATTLE CONTINUE! FIGHT!

 _Have a suggestion for the lineup? Leave a Review below with who YOU think should fight, given the time this takes place saying Utusho, aka Okuu is not a valid character, nor are Byakuren, Mima, Miko, or Futo, anyone from UFO as well, so with that out of the why, you have three chapters before the tournament begins, SO LETS GET STARTED!_


	30. Ferrum Puella

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _These next three chapters are more of a… go between Mof and the Scarlet tournament that will be replacing SWR. And this time I guarantee that it will be a nice and long arc, why? Because each 'chapter' is going to be a single round, a one vs one each chapter with commentary, but I did some number running and in order to even out the tournament line up, two more characters are needed, so I ask you, who do you want to see fight in the Scarlet tournament, leave a review down below with your choice, and I'll see if they can join the line up._

 _With out further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Ferrum puella

(Iron Maiden)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM:_ _ULiL Nitori's Theme : Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend_

Nitori yawned as she woke up, looking around her room/workshop before nodding, looking at the unfinished armor she had and her bag full of parts from her old workshop. "Alright, now it's time to work." Nitori said hopping out of bed and going over to her unfinished suit, grabbed a wrench off her table as she walked over to her bag, pulling out a small reactor. "Marisa's not the only one with a Hakkero, hers is just the best." Nitori said, slightly annoyed at that sad fact as she walked over to the armor. "Tony Stark… eat your heart out." Nitori said happily as she placed the Hakkero in place, the blue light of the Hakkero lighting up in the armor as Nitori went down to the ground, working on the boots. She had a lot of work ahead of her for today.

 _BGM: HM Marisa's Theme: Magus Night_

Marisa groaned as she awoke, blinking before getting up, her hair a disheveled mess as she looked around her, the rather crowded room full of sleeping girls from last night's movie. "Ughhh, that sucks…" Marisa muttered as she shook her head, not even a pick me up in sight. "About time one of you woke up." Patchouli deadpanned, Marisa turning her head and seeing Patchouli floating in the hallway with a cup of tea in her hand. "Come on, start waking them up, you lot have over stayed your welcome." Patchouli said taking a sip from her cup. "And what about you?" Marisa asked, slightly peeved. "I wasn't a part of any of this, so I'm fine, that and my apprentice and I have things to do today." Patchouli said. "You really think you can keep me out?" Marisa asked, smirking. "Marisa you have your own house, this is my house, and I prefer it not exploded." Vaati said, floating behind Patchouli with her own cup of tea. "This place is fun, but pretty cramped, you should fix that." Marisa complained, not caring about Patchouli and Vaati's own complaints.

That was quickly fixed when she saw both of them charging magic in their spare hands. "Alright, alright I'll get out, don't get your hair in a twist." Marisa said, running out the door and hopping on her broom, leaving the rest of the girls there. "How long do you think they stayed up?" Vaati asked Patchouli. "Probably long enough to knock Rumia out, she is a youkai of the night after all." Patchouli said. "But she's had the same sleep schedule as the rest of us." Vaati pointed out, Patchouli shrugging. "Best not to think about it, in Gensokyo magic is about the only thing that makes sense." Patchouli said, sipping her tea as the other girls started waking up.

"What happened last night…" Reisen complained, Rumia falling off her chest as she got up, waking up the little youkai. "You all apparently stayed up for the entire night…" Vaati pointed out, the sound of Cirno yawning coming for behind them as noise filtered out of Nitori's room. Mokou and Meiling where leaning next to each other in matching positions against the wall, Mokou waking up before Meiling and kicking Kaguya in the head lightly, waking the moon princess. "Get up sleepy princess." Mokou said roughly, Kaguya rubbing her head but not saying anything as she got up. The other girls, namely Wriggle and Daiyousei remained asleep as everyone else woke up as said their goodbyes.

"So… do you want to do your practice her or at the mansion?" Patchouli asked Vaati, who shrugged. "Mansion it is." Patchouli muttered as she lead Meiling and Vaati out the door, leaving Cirno alone with the other girls. "Hey wait for me!" Cirno shouted, flying out after Vaati, Patchouli and Meiling towards the mansion, Rumia yawning as she got up and shook the other two girls awake, the trio running outside to play, and leaving Nitori alone to her own devices.

 _BGM: HM Pre-Battle Theme: A Popular Place_

Reimu sighed as she drank from her current cup of sake, Suika laying next to her drinking from her gourd. "You know, I could get used to the whole drunk all the time thing…" Reimu said a bit drunkenly. "You used to be such a lightweight, betcha haven't noticed it yet have ya." Suika said, not even making sense. "What?" Reimu asked, confused. "The chains, they aren't just for show, they serve a dual purpose, to keep an oni from breaking everything they touch, and to weigh us down, as oni are extremely light." Suika said from the floor, lifting her arm up and allowing Reimu to look at the chain. "I think I got a spare pair… you're gonna need them." Suika mumbled aimlessly before drinking more sake from her gourd. "What you just want me to grab them out of your back pocket and put them on?" Reimu gested, laughing a bit. "Yes." Suika said bluntly before going back to drinking, Reimu shutting up. "Alright alright I'll get them." Reimu said, putting her hand in Suika's back pocket and grabbing out a pair of spiked cuffs like the ones Suika wore.

"You going to put them on or what floaty britches." Suika taunted Reimu rolling her eyes as she put the cuffs on, not feeling any different, maybe a bit heavier. "You want to know how much those weigh?" Suika asked, Reimu nodding absent mindedly as she observed the cuffs. "Those are about fifty tons, all packed into a pair of cuffs, that's a hundred tons with those cuffs on." Suika said, Reimu looked at her like she was crazy, they weighed nearly nothing to her. "If someone other then an oni had tried to put those on, they would have found themselves face first with the dirt." Suika said smirking. Reimu looked at the chains with curiosity. The sudden sound of the wind kicking up didn't go unnoticed by the two oni as a piece of paper floated down from the sky, the two oni on the porch shrugging as it landed on the ground. Walking up to it, the paper showed a picture of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Scarlet Devil Tournament, may the best fighter win?" Reimu said, thinking this was a stupid prank. "A fighting tournament… sounds like fun, haven't been to one of those in a long time." Suika said cracking her knuckles as Reimu picked up the paper and flipped it over. "It says there are rules." Reimu muttered, reading them aloud. "Weapons are permitted, battle till someone is knocked out, no killing, don't injure the crowd, don't fly out of the arena, blah blah blah." Reimu said before throwing the paper over her shoulder, Suika catching it herself and reading it. "Sounds like fun, and Remilia is hosting it." Suika said Reimu shrugging. "If you want to we can go, but I'm not fighting." Reimu said raising her hands behind her head and cracking her neck. "You sure about that?" Suika asked, putting the paper down and walking up behind Reimu. "Yeah I'm." Reimu didn't get to finish as she turned around only to get punched in the stomach and sent skidding backwards, looking up she saw Suika sparking with power. "Let's make a deal, I win and we both enter, you win and you can do what ever you want." Suika said smirking. "I'll take that bet." Reimu said before running at Suika, raising her fist above as Suika raised hers, both of them punching at the same time and their fists colliding in midair, causing a shockwave of power, birds flying out of the trees in fright.

 _BGM: SWR Suika's Theme: Broken Moon_

Breaking away from each other Suika cracked her knuckles as Reimu shook her fist, the two oni looking at each other before Suika went into her normal stance. "Nice punch, little to much power behind it, but you need to work on your swings, and a lot more things then just wildly punching." Suika said bluntly. "I'd say I admire your honesty but that's moot point, let's just get to it." Reimu said slamming her fists together and causing a shockwave around her before holding one fist out in front of her, her hand fist ready to punch at a moments notice. "I agree now let's do this thing!" Suika shouted before running at Reimu, Reimu swinging to try and counter Suika, who ducked under Reimu's swing and slammed her fist into Reimu's gut, Reimu grunting in pain and kicking Suika out from below her, flying at the diminutive oni. Suika flipped out of the way as Reimu slammed her fist into the ground where she used to be standing, her fist getting embedded into the stone Suika running at Reimu and kicking her hard as she pulled her fist out, Reimu being sent flying into a tree, knocking it over. Suika sighed as Reimu got back up before a gap opened up behind her Suika's eyes going wide as Reimu appeared above her and tried to deliver a drop kick, Suika raising her arms to block the kick.

"Well if you have finesse and force I'll just have to make use of what I can." Reimu said, a gap opening up behind her that she kicked off of Suika's arms into Suika looking around her as she tried to find where Reimu would pop out at her from. It was a lot easier said then done as she got hit in the back, Suika turning around before receiving a punch in the back again. Suika stumbled a bit as Reimu come out above her, slamming her foot into Suika's back and slamming her into the stone path, cracking the ground. Suika quickly arched her back up and spun around and punched, but Reimu had disappeared again.

Suika sighed and stood still for a moment before whirling around and grabbing Reimu's arm, which as was sticking out of a gap behind her and smirking, Suika yanking Reimu out of the gap before slamming her elbow into Reimu's back, slamming her into the stone as she groaned in pain, rolling over as Suika put her foot on her stomach. "I win, now we better start training Reimu." Suika said, smirking as she took her foot off Reimu's chest and reached her hand down, Reimu grabbing it and allowing Suika to pull her up. "Now let's get to work…" Suika said as a loud boom was heard overhead, the girls looking up and seeing the remains of a smoke trail above them. "What the heck was that?" Suika asked, Reimu shrugging as they started to practice, it probably wasn't important.

 _BGM: Iron Man OST – Mark II_

Nitori smiled as she looked at her handiwork, her had just finished making her suit. The 'Iron Maiden Mark One'. Nitori smiled as she got behind the suit, pressing the button on the back that opened it up for her to get in. The back of the suit flipped open, the back of the armor flipping open as Nitori got in. Each part clicking into place as the helmet lit up, it was nowhere near as sophisticated as the actual Iron man suit, up a basic heads up showing the power and what was in front of her. "Alright… time to take this for a test drive." Nitori said, the black helmet with two glowing eyeholes in front as Nitori held her left arm in front of her, moving the fingers as the rigged up repulse she made glowed softly, Nitori clenching her fist as the Hakkero powering the armor glowed it's bright blue as she walked over to the door, the armor clanging with each step as she threw the door open, actually ripping it off it's hinges as Nitori cringed. "Okay… little more gentle next time." Nitori said absentmindedly as she walked down the hallway, the suit taking up a good bit of room as she gently opened the next door, walking into the front room and to the front open, opening it and stepping outside, the weight of the suit leaving indents in the dirt as Nitori smiled. "Let's see what you can do." Nitori said happily as she activated the repulsers, slowly lifting off with their considerable power output as the Hakkero glowed.

"Okay that's working fine… let's take it up a notch." Nitori muttered. "Time to run before walking." Nitori said happily as she increased the power output, shooting higher into the air as smoke started trailing behind her. The three girls all happily playing on the field when they heard the sounds of takeoff, running over the hill and watching as the suit launched into the sky, all three girls staring in awe as the suit turned and shot off in a random direction. "COME ON!" Nitori shouted from inside the suit, she was actually flying under her own power for once, using her own creation! Kicking up the power by a notch she sped up, a loud bang resounding as she shot above the Hakurei Shrine, two oni looking up for a moment and just missing seeing her as she shot turned and shot towards the human village, she was going to show off for once.

All was nice in the human village as Keine walked with Mystia, it had been rather nice to have some peace and quiet for once, no Youkai attacking, no teaching kids, because it was a Saturday and no… BANG! A large cloud of dust was kicked up in the village as Keine and Mystia spun around, along with everyone else as they all looked at the dust cloud that had been kicked up Keine just barely able to make out a figure in the dust, it's arm imbedded in to ground as the figure itself slowly stood up. "Mystia… stay behind me." Keine said as Mystia nodded, Keine summoning her sword as she slowly advanced on the figure, the dust settleing and reveling a suit of armor, it's eyes glowing blue with something in it's chest. Keine walking up and pointing her sword at the armor. "I don't know who you are, but leave this village now!" Keine shouted as she held her sword out at the armor, the figure putting it's arms up in what looked like self defense… until Keine saw the glowing circles on it's palms. "I'm giving you a warning leave now!" Keine shouted as the armor lifted a hand it's helmet, Keine glaring as the back of the helmet flipped open and the figure pulled it off. "Keine it's just me… you know Nitori, Kappa engineer… I usually visit to get supplies." Nitori said as Keine looked at her like she was crazy, Nitori holding the helmet in both hands as Mystia looked at it awestruck. "Wow…" Mystia said as she poked out from behind Keine, Nitori smiling as she put her helmet back on, the eyes glowing as they reconnected to the power of the Hakkero. "I just wanted pop in and show off, later Keine." Nitori said, she voice distorted from the helmet as she activated the repulsers and shot off into the sky with smoke trailing behind her, Keine sighing as Mystia stood new to her awestuck. "And just when I thought today was going to be peaceful.." Keine muttered, dispelling her sword.

 _BGM: Iron Man Anime Battle Theme_

Nitori flew over the forest of Magic, having the time of her life in her new armor. 'Going to need to make a lot more then just flight to actually make it a viably tool…' Nitori thought, after all there is always upgrades! Nitori smiled as she flew, until she got hit by something, banking right she saw large amounts of danmaku coming at her from the forest below. 'You have to be kidding me!' Nitori screamed in her head as fairies started shooting out from the forest, attacking her from all sides. "NOT GOOD!" Nitori screamed aloud as she kept trying to dodge... which wasn't easy when you only had forward flight and limited side movement.

Nitori cut her repulsers to allow the fairies to fly in front of her before firing them off again, floating in midair as her held her hands out, palm repulsers glowing as the fairies turned around and started flying at her again, shooting danmaku that bounced off her armor all the way. Pointing her arm at a fairy that was getting close she fired off a burst from the repulse, the fairy exploding as the blast of energy hit it, Nitori smirking inside her armor as she started firing off at any fairy that got close to her, several trying to attack her at once, Nitori closing her palms as shooting upwards before stopping to float again, firing downwards with her repulsers. The fairies however just kept on coming, some flying past her as they fired on her from above, Nitori dodging clumsily out of the way before firing her repulser, hitting a single fairy that exploded, taking several others with it.

Suddenly a fairy tried attacking her front the front, trying to kick her, and only to receive a broken foot in return as Nitori punched the fairy with her armored fist, the fairy flying far away as it started crashing towards the ground. Several more fairies did not lean from this mistake as several tried to headbutt her, punch her, or kick her only to start crying in pain afterwards.

Nitori shook her head as she angled herself downwards and started flying again, shooting towards the Misty Lake again as she landed in front of the shoreline, Rumia, Daiyousei, and Wriggle still staring at the spot from which she had first taken off from until they heard her impact the ground behind them, the girls turning around and cheering for Nitori. "That was awesome!" Rumia said happily, commenting solely on her takeoff… about an hour ago. Nitori pulled off her helmet and smiled. "Well… I am awesome!" Nitori shouted, this was a great test run in her opinion. 'And now for upgrades!" Nitori thought, smiling all the way as she walked back inside with the girls, going into her room and pressing the button on the back of the armor, opening it up for her to get out.

Nitori smiled as she looked happily at her new armor… now she wouldn't be dead weight in battle, because now she had… The Iron Maiden!

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen Kou – Price of Life_

Vaati and Patchouli looked at Remilia like she was crazy as Vaati held up the poster for the Scarlet Devil Tournament, Remilia smiling as Sakuya stood behind her, Meiling was also in the room, rubbing her chin and smirking, a fighting tournament sounded fun. "Really Remi? You want us to help with the announcements during the tournament, along with Aya?" Patchouli asked, Vaati shaking her head in confusion. "Not like you two are going to actually fight… after all this is a face paced thing, Aya already dropping flyers all around Gensokyo, all we need now is for you two to help me build the arena and be announcers." Remilia said, Sakuya face palming and shaking her head behind her. "Let me guess, you want us to use earth magic to do it?" Vaati asked, this was annoying in her opinion. "That would be a yes." Remilia said, an explosion going off somewhere in the mansion and Sakuya disappearing to go deal with it, most likely it was Cirno and Flandre as usual.

Patchouli and Vaati looked at each other before shrugging, not like either of them was a competent fighter when it came to what this tournament was proposing, close ranged high speed combat. Magic was a varied art, and neither of them specialized in close quarters. "I'll do it, and so will my apprentice." Patchouli said, Vaati nodding her consent as Remilia's grin went even wider. "Perfect, now shall we get started?" Remilia asked, getting out of her chair and walking towards the door, Patchouli and Vaati floating behind her as Meiling followed, at best this would be good for a laugh or two.

Remilia grabbed her umbrella as Cirno and Flandre flew through the foyer, swords smashing into each other as they played together. Opening her umbrella Remilia led the trio outside towards the backyard, Remilia pointing at a chalk white circle made in the ground, that Sakuya had put down earlier. "I expect this to knock us down out from the sheer drain of doing it." Vaati said, Patchouli sighing. "Normally I would say not… but I'm not sure at this point." Patchouli coughed out, both of them landing next to each other as they started reciting their spells in tandem, Meiling and Remilia moving away as the two girls did their magic. Vaati's white hair blowing in the wind along with Patchouli's purple hair as the ground started shaking pillars of stone rising from the ground as Vaati started straining a bit, Patchouli still going strong as Vaati recovered and they continued. The pillars connected by massive stone walls and forming a circle Arena in the massive backyard, a good six hundred feet diameter circle of stone towering above them, nearly half the size of the mansion. Inside the circle the arena started to take shape, stands for the audience to watch the battles from forming inside, along with the commentator's box, and a special chair at the other end of the arena for Remilia to sit in, only currently made out of stone as both girls started straining, sweating as Vaati gasped and started coughing, Patchouli not faring much better as she started coughing as well, both girls recovering and breathing hard as Remilia walked up behind them. "Good work, I'll have Sakuya deal with the rest." Remilia said before sitting next to both girls, Patchouli on her knees as Vaati lay in the grass face first. "Are you two ok?" Remilia asked out of concern.

"Wake me when the tournament starts…" Vaati muttered, her voice muffled by the dirt as she past out, Patchouli's eyes drooping as she started to pass out. "Meiling, take them inside, they need rest." Remilia said. "Alright, come on your two, now's not the time for napping." Meiling said sarcastically as she lifted Patchouli and Vaati over a shoulder each, the two knocked out mages long hair falling in front of their heads as Meiling carried them both hung over her shoulders, Patchouli hat falling off as Remilia followed them, stopping to pick up Patchouli's hat and smile before following them. "It'll all be worth it… soon the first Scarlet Devil Tournament will begin!" Remilia shouted to the sky as she walked inside, Sakuya's handiwork becoming apparent as behind her the Arena started to take shape as stone was cut and crafted. 'Yes… this will be the greatest thing Gensokyo has ever seen!' Remilia thought as a devious smile appeared on her face, this was going to be a battle of the ages.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Well this chapter took it's dam time to be shat out. I blame life, and having to deal with things. But yeah the christening flight of the Iron Maiden, and the building of the Scarlet Arena… do I have plans for this place. And a preview of Next chapter, because I want to!_

(Bonus!)

 _Ignis, Luna, Glacies, et Vastabuntur!_

"Kaguya… tell me… Why did you do it, why even have those trials!" Mokou yelled, Kaguya standing across from her looking shameful. "Because… the hearts of Man are a vile thing…"

"FLANDRE! TODAY WE PROVE WHO IS TRULY THE STRONGEST!" Cirno shouted, pointing her finger at the vampire of destruction flying opposite of her, the two girls floating above the clouds with the red moon behind Flandre, a glowing Blue crescent moon behind Cirno. "YES FOR NOW THE ICE AND DESTRUCTION DANCE IN THE NIGHT!" Flandre shouted as a bright red aura Surrounded her, a bright blue one surrounding Cirno as the two girls shot at each other, yelling at the top of their lungs.


	31. Ignis, Luna, Glacies, et Vastabuntur!

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter, Kaguya is going to spill her guts and everyone gets what probably everyone, and myself have been waiting for, an ACTUAL battle between Flandre and Cirno. But also the appearance of a certain three characters I bet NO ONE is going to see coming in the next preview… and the state of the world beyond, after all, sometimes people deserve a happy ending for all the sh*t that they have been through, especially those in Mitakihara Town… one of the last cities with humanity now._

 _But without further ado!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

 _Ignis, Luna, Glacies, et Vastabuntur!_

(Fire, Moon, Ice, and Destruction!)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: IN Ending Theme- Evening Primrose_

Mokou sighed as she entered Eintei… Something had been bugging her since the Impreishable Night incident, as that Crow Tengu, Aya had called it. After last night she had gone back to her stand while Kaguya had returned to Eintei with Reisen. Just… why had Kaguya held those trials in the first place… she had all the treasures, she had all the cards… and yet she had just held the trials for some reason, many actually dying over the course of the trials, all of them in the first trial. Her father… was not a nice man, sure he served the Daimyo well but he was a greedy man. Kaguya admitted that it was his greed that killed him… but it was still her father, but she had moved beyond him, she wanted answers as to why the trials had even been held.

Mokou walked through Eintei, several bunny girls panicking and running at the mere sight of her as she walked towards Kaguya's place in Eintei, throwing the door open and then closing it behind her as she walked in… Now as the time for answers.

Mokou turned the corner and saw Kaguya sitting in her robes, he eyes closes as she snored away, apparently tired after everything that had happened last night. Mokou should have woke her up nicely… but where was the fun with that. Grabbing a tag out of her pocket she lit it and placed it infront of Kaguya before exiting the room and covering her ears. The sudden explosion occurred as smoke poured out of the room, followed by the coughing of Kaguya. "Mokou… I know you're there…" Kaguya called, still coughing as the smoke filtered out of the room, Mokou turning the corner and leaning her arm against the wall, smirking. "Kinda obvious isn't it?" Mokou said, a smirk plaster across her face as she observed the currently destroyed room. "Yeah… very." Kaguya deadpanned, shaking her head and knocking the soot off her face. "What do you want?" Kaguya asked, both her a Mokou going serious.

"I wanted to ask you… about why." Mokou said, Kaguya raising an eyebrow. "About why what?" Kaguya said slightly confused. "Kaguya… tell me… Why did you do it, why even have those trials!" Mokou yelled, Kaguya standing across from her looking shameful. "Because… the hearts of Man are a vile thing…"

"How is that a reason?" Mokou asked, her left hand clenching into a fist, sparks of flame coming off of it. "Mokou… surely you've noticed something… when I say the hearts of MAN are a vile thing, I mean that literally." Kaguya said, her face not meeting Mokou's eyes. "But Vaati used to be a man, and look at how nice to poor guy is, we knew him for all of a week and he was one of the nicest guys I had ever met, and that's saying something given how long we've been around." Mokou said, using Vaati as an example.

"Yes, but notice who she is always complaining about, her former brothers… brothers, in other words men." Kaguya said. "But can the heart of a lady not be tempted as well?" Mokou said, trying to see Kaguya's point, and giving her own in return. "Yes… it can, but not to the same degree as that of man." Kaguya said, turning around with her back facing Mokou. "Lust and Greed… two of the most vile of sins, are always found within the hearts of man, just look at history." Kaguya said, Mokou thinking back. "So what if almost all the evil overlords are assholes and men, that doesn't!" Mokou said, trying to justify her point. "ALL men are tempted by those two sins at least once Mokou, but Vaati is an exception, as is that nice half-youkai man in the village, they simply do things for the good of others and to support themselves and others, now look at them, Vaati is a girl and still doing the right thing, and the nice guy is just the same as always. At times it seems youkai are actually more peacefully then man now that I think about it." Kaguya said, trailing off into nowhere as Mokou sweat dropped. "What does that have to do with your trials?" Mokou said, wondering if this was actually going anywhere.

"I was getting to that. The trials were meant as a test to see if humans could find the truth to them, what I got was a bunch of lustful suitors and greedy men, not a single girl but you, who simply came to play with me." Kaguya said, Mokou shrugging. "Still don't see your point." Mokou said quietly. "I tried to find good in humanity, and what I got was proof that man is a vile thing, their hearts most of all. Vaati is a former man now, and Rinnosuke is tempted by his youkai heritage to keep both sides in check." Kaguya said. "And now man is tearing itself apart." Kaguya muttered, turning around and holding a small orb in her hands. "And this is?" Mokou said, not getting the point. "It's a viewing glass, it shows what I want it to, in this case I ask it to show us the outside world." Kaguya said before throwing the ball into the air, it exploding as Mokou covered her eyes along with Kaguya.

Mokou opened her eyes to find herself and Kaguya standing in the middle of a blown up street, yelling going on all around them as bullets… actual bullets flew through the air, men of both sides ignoring them as Mokou watched along with Kaguya as two men led their armies in their attempts to gain power. "This… is what is happening in the outside world, tearing itself apart because of man." Kaguya said, Mokou starting in shock as the scene changed, now both of them were standing in the middle of a bustling street, Mokou spinning around as someone past through her. "We are not actually here Mokou, it's a vision of the outside world." Kaguya said as she turning Mokou's attention to an alleyway, Mokou peaking in before pulling herself out. "Yeah… not pretty." Kaguya said bluntly as Mokou tried to keep herself from hurling.

"Ok… enough of that what is the point of all this." Mokou said gesturing to the vision around them. "Because the hearts of man are dying out, soon all that will remain is Gensokyo and it's connected realms." Kaguya said as the scene shifted once more. "What… the…" Mokou said, at a loss for words at their current surroundings.

The world around them was a sickly yellow, colors sifting like a child's hand drawn painting. A young teenage girl with black hair standing before a worm like monster, it's clownish face devouring the poor corpse of a girl, two muskets laying by the corpse as the monster roared at the black haired girl, who responded by running at the monster as the scene ended, leaving both Mokou and Kaguya still standing in Eientei.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Mokou yelled. "That… was what the outside world has come to, brave girls fighting the monsters the consume them, unaware that their time is limited. That place I showed you, it is part of a one month timeloop, the only thing keeping the outside world from dying at the moment, and if the loop ever ends, and it will one day, all of humanity falls with it as at the very end of the month, destruction will reign upon the world, bombs will drop and monsters will consume all, a living Ragnorak, caused by the hearts of man, and the manipulations of a single little monster." Kaguya said, Mokou staring at her like she was crazy.

"I… I need time to think…" Mokou said, wondering out the door as Kaguya held the glass ball once more. "Those girls have been through so much… I can feel their pain through eternity, if the human race is doomed, then all I ask is that I get the chance to save those poor girls… they have been through hell itself and died more times then we have Mokou…" Kaguya said as Mokou stopped and turned around. "Just… give me time, and I suggest talking to Yukari about your crazy plan." Mokou said before leaving, Kaguya standing all alone in the room. "This is something even she can't interfere with… her own timeline…" Kaguya muttered.

 _BGM: Advent Cirno OST Flandre's Theme: Scarlet Devil_

It was dark out, the night sky was calm… mostly calm as two girls flew above the clouds. Flandre and Cirno had decided to have a fight to see…

"FLANDRE! TODAY WE PROVE WHO IS TRULY THE STRONGEST!" Cirno shouted, pointing her finger at the vampire of destruction flying opposite of her, the two girls floating above the clouds with the red moon behind Flandre, a glowing Blue crescent moon behind Cirno. "YES FOR NOW THE ICE AND DESTRUCTION DANCE IN THE NIGHT!" Flandre shouted as a bright red aura Surrounded her, a bright blue one surrounding Cirno as the two girls shot at each other, yelling at the top of their lungs.

The two girls collided in midair, their fists meeting each other's faces as they both kept pushing back against the other before breaking off. Cirno and Flandre still surrounded in their glowing auras.

Meanwhile down below Remilia was face palming on the roof of the mansion as Sakuya was trying not to show any emotion… or end up betraying the fact that this was her fault… Meiling was just laughing her head off though. "Sakuya… you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Remilia asked, Sakuya not saying anything in response as Remilia sighed. "Let's… just hope they don't blow us all up." Remilia muttered, shaking her head. "Vaati would be proud of her." Meiling said, having stopped laughing for a moment as a knife beaned her in the head. "Shut up Meiling." Sakuya deadpanned as Meiling grabbed the knife and threw it back, Sakuya catching it between her fingers. "Fine, but we both know who's fault this is." Meiling said smirking as Sakuya glared at her. "We'll deal with you later… right now I think we need to run." Remilia said pointing up as Sakuya and Meiling followed her finger.

Cirno was flying around a massive amount in Danamku, in both size and quantity as the massive balls of red danmaku filled the sky, Flandre grinning all the while as Cirno kept dodging before flying at her, forming a ice sword as Flandre pulled out her staff, blocking Cirno's sword with it. The girls broke off from their lock and Cirno threw a barrage of icicles as Flandre, who cupped her hand and looked at the barrage, the icicles exploding as she threw out a barrage of danmaku bats, the shots homing in on Cirno who blocked with her sword as she sped at Flandre and swung her sword, Flandre turning her staff into her flaming sword and blocking as Cirno formed her second sword, swinging that one as well.

Flandre let go of her sword and jumped away as it started falling, Cirno speeding at her with her swords in her grasp, Flandre smirking and flying under Cirno, grabbing her falling staff and activating her sword. "Hope you enjoy MY FOUR OF A KIND!" Flandre shouted as Cirno slashed at her, Flandre disappearing into a storm of bats as Cirno watched them swarm around her, the bats forming four different groups and turning into four Flandres. "This isn't the first time I've fought clones!" Cirno shouted as she put her two swords in an X formation on her back as she put her arms out and started smirking. Two of the clones charged at her, Cirno forming a hammer made of ice and swinging it hard, spinning around and knocking the two flandres into each other before tossing the hammer at them, the two clones turning into a swarm of bats and reforming elsewhere as Cirno placed her hand behind her, her hand held on the sheath of her old sword, which had been bandaged to repair it. Pulling the plastic blade out of the sheath she parried a Flandre's strike, the plastic flash freezing and slamming into the burning blade Cirno kicking the clone away as she smirked. Icicles started forming around her a large blind spot in front of her…

"ENJOY MY ICICLE FALL!" Cirno shouted, the clones flying around her icicles and right in front of her, right where she wanted. Grabbing one of the clones she flash frozen it before using it as a bludgeon and smashing the clone into the others, sending them flying into the icicle mine field, the ice shattering to spectacular effect and cutting the skin of the clones, who all burst into a flurry of bats before reforming into just Flandre. Flandre smirked before wiping her mouth, showing her fangs as the red moon behind her glowed brighter, Flandre being covered in the bright red aura once again as Cirno flashed a smile, her light blue aura covering her as she held her plastic sword, the bandaged blade flash freezing into her giant one.

"NOW WE!" Flandre started as she spilt her staff in half, using each half as a handle for her swords. "FINISH THIS!" Cirno finished, the two girls charging at each other as Flandre slashed at Cirno, the ice fairy dodging to the side before kicking Flandre and then sending her flying higher. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! FLAAAANNDDRREEE!" Cirno screamed as several swords made of ice formed around Flandre, Cirno shooting upwards and slashing at Flandre with her bandaged sword, leaving an afterimage as she dashed and slashed with the next blade, leaving another afterimage as she grabbed the next, repeating the process until she had caused nine afterimages, grabbing her bandaged blade above Flandre and Slashing straight downwards, Flandre grunting in pain as she was sent spiraling, finally reacting to Cirno's strikes as she plummeted towards the ground and the ice swords started falling. Cirno sheathed her bandaged blade as she flew after Flandre, catching her.

Flandre was still awake as she groaned in pain before flying out of Cirno's arms, Cirno smirking. "Looks like I'm the strongest!" Cirno said, pointing at her self as she put her arm around Flandre, the two girls laughing, not letting the pain get to them as they flew just about fifty feet above the roof of the mansion.

"Well… that happened." Meiling said, slowly clapping at the display as Sakuya and Remilia had gone inside, Patchouli and Vaati having come out afterwards and watched the finishing acts of the fight. "Well Vaati, are you proud of her?" Patchouli asked as all three girls looked up. "Yeah… I'm proud of her, she's gotten so strong." Vaati said, slowly nodding her head as Cirno and Flandre landed. "VAATI! Did you see it! I won!" Cirno shouted, running up and tackling Vaati, causing both girls to hit the floor as Vaati started chuckling. "Yeah I saw it, I'm proud of you Cirno." Vaati said before starting to cough, Cirno getting up and smiling sheepishly as Vaati floated up, Flandre running up to Meiling and hugging her, Meiling actually returning the hug this time. "You did good Flan." Meiling said, comforting Flandre as she giggled, smiling with her eyes closed. Patchouli watched on before floating between Vaati and Meiling, all five girls looking over off the roof at the Arena. Cirno and Meiling clenching their fist and Cirno pumped hers and Meiling held hers in front of her. "This is going to be awesome!" Cirno said happily, she was going to enter the tournament. "Yeah… awesome." Meiling said, smirking as the five looked down at the arena. Soon the time would come for the Scarlet Devil Tournament. And the greatest fighters of Gensokyo would rise, and fight for glory, and for the absolute heck of it!

(Stage… HOLD IT!)

(Next Time!)

Illusio extra mundi magicae!

Three girls sat at a café in Mitakihara, the first two were dressed rather normally, but the third was were, of all things a magician's hat and cape over her school uniform. "What's on your mind Maribel?" Sumireko asked, Maribel not paying any attention as Renko turned to her cousin. "She's not listening, I don't get it, she's been like this for the past month." Renko said, shaking her head as her cousin sipped her milkshake, well then… how's about we find out what's wrong." Sumireko said, Renko nodding as Maribel turned to them. "What was that? I wasn't listening.

Homura sighed as she began the next cycle… everything had gone wrong that time, but now… she had to do it all again, and again, to save Madoka, no matter who got in her way. She got out of bed and activated her powers, stopping time in order to gather her equipment. She had a long month ahead of her.

Madoka and Sakaya where walking and talking on their way to school, in the shadows a certain cat like creature watched on, stalking it's harvest. Unknown to even the creature a certain Moon princess wanted to end the cycle of pain… and she would have help to do it.

 _AN: That's right it's Sumireko, Maribel and Renko, so we have no idea whats up with Renko and Surmireko other then the two are related, so through the magic of 'word of god' I say in this setting they are cousins. Also anyone who has watch Madoka Magica knows where this is going... Next chapter is NOT for the faint of heart, it's going to be a lot darker then anything so far. So the warning is there, people WILL die, as this one chapter is going to cover partially what happens during one of Homura's normal cycles while Renko, Maribel and Sumireko are sort of caught into everything, but then there is Kaguya's thing... what does this have to do with her timeline? Leave your guesses below, a hint, check the tvtropes entry on Maribel._


	32. Illusio extra mundi magicae!

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica, Touhou belongs to Team Shanghai Alice and Madoka Magica I have no idea, but it's not mine._

 _So yeah, from this point forward I guess this counts as a cross over… whoops. I'll still keep it here on the main Touhou page and when the sequels come out they will be in the crossover section, because they will be. But yeah not only is this chapter long… it's dark, because despite the cutesy bits of Madoka Magica its… messed up to say the least. But it's motives and the fact the world keeps ending only to be reset every month helps add layers… also I really like the main cast and want them to join in the fun, but things are not going to be easy… not at all._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

 _Illusio extra mundi magicae!_

(The world of Magic outside of Illusion)

(Loop Start…)

 _BGM: Ice – Theme of Puella Magi_

Three girls sat at a café in Mitakihara, the first two were dressed rather normally, but the third was were, of all things a magician's hat and cape over her school uniform. "What's on your mind Maribel?" Sumireko asked, Maribel not paying any attention as Renko turned to her cousin. "She's not listening, I don't get it, she's been like this for the past month." Renko said, shaking her head as her cousin sipped her milkshake, well then… how's about we find out what's wrong." Sumireko said, Renko nodding as Maribel turned to them. "What was that? I wasn't listening." Maribel said, turning to face her two friends, well one friend and her friend's cousin, who was the founder of the occult research club.

"You've been acting weird lately, what's going on?" Renko asked, putting her arm around Maribel as she asked. "I don't know… it feels like time is repeating itself… I can feel it… the world around us keeps moving, yet never changing." Maribel said, Sumireko raising an eyebrow. "Ok… that's crazy, but I'm pretty sure that's not happening." Renko said, poking Maribel in the chest, causing her to squirm a bit. "That's weird… but not impossible." Sumireko said, leaning back in her chair and using her psychic powers to make her cape flow a little bit. "Stop showing off, and besides how the heck would someone go about doing that." Renko said, pointing a finger at Sumireko, who shrugged. "Magic, probably." Sumireko said, Renko groaning and banging her head on the table. "Can we stop… if we don't go now we are going to be late for school." Maribel said, the two cousins turning to her as they got up, grabbing their bags. "Yeah let's go." Renko said, leading the group as they started walking towards Mitakihara high. But unknown to the group… their conversation was more on the money then they realized…

 _BGM: Homura Akemi's Theme_

Homura sighed as she began the next cycle… everything had gone wrong that time, but now… she had to do it all again, and again, to save Madoka, no matter who got in her way. She got out of bed and activated her powers, stopping time in order to gather her equipment. She had a long month ahead of her. Every month for the past… she had lost count of how many cycles she had so far… Walpurgis Nacht would come and either die to Madoka, turning Madoka into a witch… or it would kill everyone… the result always ended in destruction. 'One would think… after all the time I've spend learning everything I can about every single thing that can happen in a single month, I would know exactly what to do to save Madoka.' Homura thought cynically as she gathered up her supply of military equipment as usual. The world frozen around her.

For the past couple of cycles though… something had changed. Three girls… Sumireko Usami, Renko Usami, and Maribel Hearn ended up involved with the on going antics of the group. Sumireko… she wasn't a magical girl, yet she could easily wipe to floor with anyone, forcing Homura to have to kill her on more then one occasion. Renko… that girl was to smart for her own good, she wasn't magical, so she couldn't see Kyubey but she could easily deduce that something was going on with information from the last member of the group. Maribel Hearn… something about her was just WRONG, almost as wrong as the very presence of Walpurgis Nacht… but it was more of a primal fear… and it drove Homura up the wall… the girl wasn't a witch, and never became a magical girl but she would always disappear halfway through the month, causing the Usamis to become involved and forcing either her or Kyubey's hand in their deaths.

Last month she forgone dealing with the group and paid the price, when Maribel disappeared Renko found out about the little bastard Kyubey and got him, with the help of Sumireko to spill everything… while everyone but her was there… Mami went crazy, killing Kyoko, Sayaka killing her and turning into a witch, and then Sumireko killing that witch without being a magical girl. Honestly killing was an understatement, Sumireko's psychic powers were something to behold, and they put almost every other Puella Magi she knew to shame… except her. Stopping time and a bullet solved most problems, but Walpurgis Nacht was not one of them.

She would have to take care of Renko and Sumireko early this time… Maribel she could care less, but it was probably best she waited until she disappeared before killing the Usamis, who knew what she could do…

Homoura finished her inner thinkings as she finished gathering her supplies and 'transferring' to Mitakihara High. Madoka would be here soon… along with the dam Occult Research Club.

 _BGM: Kaname Madoka Character Song – See You Tomarrow_

Madoka and Sayaka where walking and talking on their way to school, in the shadows a certain cat like creature watched on, stalking it's harvest. Unknown to even the creature a certain Moon princess wanted to end the cycle of pain… and she would have help to do it. But now was not the time for that.

Nearby the Occult club was walking towards Mitakihara high, both groups on a literal collision course with each other, neither paying attention as… _OOF!_ Sayaka and Sumireko hit the deck, having crashed into each other. "Hey watch where you're going!" Sayaka yelled, Sumireko casually getting up and adjusting her hat. "No you should." Sumireko said, Sakaya steaming. "I'm sorry about my cousin, here let me help you up." Renko said, offering her hand to Sayaka, who grasped it, Renko pulled her to her feet. "Name's Renko Usami, she's Sumireko Usami, and this is Maribel." Renko said, neglecting to give Maribel's last name. Madoka smiled as bowed a bit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Madoka Kaname." Madoka said, Maribel smiling at her. "Name's Sayaka, and you need to learn to watch where you are GOING!" Sayaka started shouted before she started floating in the air, Sumireko smirking with her hand up. "No you do, for my psychic powers are beyond you little girl." Sumireko said smugly as she dropped Sayaka, who fell on her bum. "Oww." Sakaya said as she rubbed her pained bum, Renko helping her up again.

"Sorry about her… she's… got psychic powers." Maribel said bluntly, Sumireko smirking as Renko facepalmed. "And she needs to learn not to show them off all the time." Renko complained, Sumireko's cape billowing behind her as she laughed. "Enough about that, we need to get to school." Renko said, everyone starting to walk as the bell started ringing, the girls splitting off, Madoka and Sayaka heading to class as the research club headed to… the research club.

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Boys and Girls of a Science Era._

Sumireko settled into a chair and pulled out a book as she started her 'research' into Youkai. Renko and Maribel on the other hand were sitting at a table and discussing their findings. "So yeah, nothing to major, a few disappearances here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary." Renko said… the usual findings, nothing but disappeared people. "One of these days one of those disappeared people is going to be one of you two." Sumireko joked, Renko shooting her a glare as Maribel giggled. "That's just why we have to be extra careful Sumireko, to make sure that we don't disappear." Maribel said, a small smile gracing her face. "How rare is it that you see that, an actual smile." Sumireko said, Renko and Maribel frowning that… a world where children did not smile, that was their world… one that was slowly dying.

The sound of footsteps outside the in the hall drew the girls attention as Maribel walked over to the door. No one ever came near the research club… Opening the door and looking outside she saw of all people Madoka and Sayaka running through the hall towards the doors leading to the garage of the school. "Hey wait, what's going on!" Maribel called. "Something is calling us, it needs help!" Madoka shouted back, the other two girls in the club dropping what they were doing and getting up. "Sounds like some good research." Renko said, smirking as Sumireko adjusted her hat, the girls walking out into the hall and joining Madoka and Sakaya in going towards the double doors, throwing them open as the five girls walked into the garage.

"You sure it came form here Madoka?" Sayaka asked, Madoka nodding as the five girls wandered in the garage, Madoka following the voice in her head as she turned a corner around the car, gasping at what she saw, the other girls looking over her shoulder, and everyone but Renko gasping, who simply said. "I don't see anything…"

In the corner everyone but Renko could see the injured creature, it was white with long ears, but the creature was torn in places, bits of red poking out of it, Maribel almost hurling as she turned away Renko, placing her hand on Maribel's back and patting it as she saw the girl's face. "What in the world is that thing?" Sumireko asked the question on everyone's minds. Madoka and Sayaka shrugged as Madoka walked closer to the creature and picked it up slowly, holding it close to her. "Whatever it is it needs help." Madoka said kindly as she walked past the other girls, Maribel trying to not look at the creature as they walked, only for Sumireko to stop. "Everyone… hold on, something is coming…" Sumireko said, holding her hands out as Maribel and Renko looked around, along with Madoka, Sayaka simply huffing… That was her first mistake.

The world around them burst open, All the girls shrieking as the color changed into something out of a children's drawing, the girls opening their eyes. "What… The… Hell…" Renko muttered… she could see Kyubey, but you'd have to be blind to not see THIS. 'A witch's barrier.' Kyubey said, four of the five girls hearing his voice in their heads. "The cat is talking…" Sayaka muttered, not sure which was weirder. "What cat?" Renko asked, not happy that she couldn't see what the heck this thing was was. "Enough about the thing… what the hell is that." Sumireko said, pointing at something in the distance, all the girls turning towards it.

 _BGM: Madoka Magica ~ OST 3 ~ Army of Minions_

What ever it was it looked like a walking dandelion with a mustache of all things. "What… the…" Maribel started at the loss for words, Renko slowly moving closer to the thing. "What is that?" She asked. 'She had latent magic… enough to see witches but not enough to see me…' Kyubey thought to himself, in the long run if they couldn't see him they were worthless. 'Best to have her be an example.' He thought as the girls watched Renko get closer to the approaching creature. "Renko, stay back." Sumireko said as Renko started floating back to the group via her psychic powers, This thing was setting off all sorts of alarms in her head.

'She's using telekinesis without being a magical girl… but her level off magical power is quite low… interesting but not as much as the main prize.' Kyubey thought logically, Madoka hugging him closer to her. Kyubey turned towards the third girl… and almost instantly looked away as a primal emotion started to overtake his senses. Something that should have been eradicated a long time ago from the collective hive mind. _FEAR._ 'What… are… you…' Kyubey thought quietly in his head, keeping the girl out of his vision, just looking at her started to bring out fear and that was something that could not be allowed. 'Must start making plans to get rid of this girl… she is dangerous to the collective.' Kyubey thought as more and more familiars started to surrounded the group.

"Everyone stay behind me." Sumireko said, the girls huddling closer together as bits of the landscape started to tear apart, floating next to Sumireko. "Stay back, or I'll smash you, whatever you are." Sumireko threatened, the familiars not caring as they advanced on the group, Sumireko responding by tossing the rocks at the crowd, smashing though several familiars in the crowd before stopping, Sumireko brining up more rocks and using them as a shield to keep the familiars at bay, the rock spinning around the girls at a high speed, smashing any familiars that got close. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE FREAKY THINGS!" Sayaka screamed in panic, Maribel and Renko covering their ears as she shouted. The sound of a gunshot rang by, a familiar exploding into ribbons as the five girls looked up, standing on top of a crudely drawn cliff was a girl in yellow, Mami Toeme.

"I hope you all are doing fine, just give me a moment to clean up and I'll be right with you." Mami said as muskets started appearing around her, firing off at the familiars as Mami herself jumped down, the familiars trying to swarm her and forgetting about the five girls, a fatal mistake as Sumireko chucked the rocks floating around them at the familiars, smashing through them as Mami started shooting her muskets, destroying familiars with each shot. 'Right on cue.' Kyubey thought, now it was time for introductions once these two were done smashing familiars.

It didn't take long between Mami's rapid fire gunshots and Sumireko's psychic powers throwing bits of the ground at the familiars and destroying them all. "How are you doing girls, hope you didn't get scared there." Mami said, her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Renko frowned, the smile was a false one… a façade, it was easy for her to tell, one didn't tell the time from the stars without being observant. A sudden gunshot rang out, the creature in Madoka's hands head exploding as a bullet flew through it, Madoka screaming and dropping the corpse in shock as Sumireko and Mami turned towards the gunshot.

Homura stood there, inside the barrier with her pistol still smoking form the shot. Normally Sayaka didn't come with Madoka, and neither did the occult club. 'I hate variants in the timeline so much, they make things hard to track down and deal with… but I'll have to deal with them to save Madoka. Maribel suddenly started throwing up as all the girls turned to look at what she was seeing, all of them baring Renko going green as they saw a new Kyubey devouring it's own corpse. 'Disgusting little…' Homura started swearing in her head, her face still an emotionless mask. "What the hell why is everyone going green!" Renko shouted. "Be thankful you can't see this…" Sumireko said before hurling up her breakfast onto the floor.

"KILL IT!" Sayaka yelled, gathering strength and punting Kyubey away from herself. 'Now that wasn't very nice, I was just disposing of something unneeded' Kyubey said telepathically, only for Sayaka to punt him again. "AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled. 'This… is completely new." Homura thought 'Note to self, shooting Kyubey is not a good reaction from Madoka, or Sayaka. Though now they might now want anything to do with it.' Homura thought, advantage her, but that still left Walpurgis Nacht, she thought grimacing.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Renko shouted, everyone looking around and seeing they were still in the colorful crude landscape, which was slowly fading away and revealing the real world. Homura started walking away, not wanting to deal with any explanations, she would leave that to Mami. 'Then again I highly doubt that any of them, even little miss justice herself doesn't want anything to do with Kyubey now.' Homura thought as she walked away, her heels clicking on the now concreate ground of the garage.

"I… I…" Mami started stuttering, she was just in pure shock about what had just happened… just what the heck was Kyubey! 'Now Mami are you not going to explain what just happened to them?" Kyubey said telepathically, only for Sumireko to lift him up with her powers and have him float in front of her. "I don't know who you are, or what sort of messed up creature you are, but stay the hell away from us, got it!" Sumireko threatened, Kyubey's expression not changing as it cocked it's head. 'Violence will not cause any lasting damage.' Kyubey transmitted. "What ever this thing is, it's floating right in front of you right?" Renko asked, Sumireko nodding. "Good let me punch it for scaring Maribel." Renko said, walking up to right in front of Sumireko and bringing her fist back, swinging it hard and managing to nail Kyubey, causing him to flip end over end by the tail. 'That wasn't very nice… wait she can't hear me…' Kyubey was about to transmit before remembering this girl couldn't see or hear him.

'This is going to be harder then normal.' Kyubey thought. 'But not matter, Walpurgis Nacht is on it's way, and soon we shall have the planetary quota needed.'

 _BGM: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ~ OST 13 ~ Bad Omen_

It had been two weeks after the eventful encounter with the little monster known as Kyubey, and none of the girls had so much as gone near the thing after they had spotted it stalking around, or in Renko's case she stayed with either Sumireko or Maribel at most times.

But today Maribel was walking home alone, and unknown to her Kyubey was stalking her, despite her mere presence creating the emotion of fear, Kyubey had to eliminate this unknown factor. 'A few simple words and drawing her near a witch should do… it will get rid of her and add her energy for collection. Kyubey thought as he noticed the Witch's barrier nearby, a few mental adjustments later and Maribel was now walking down the alley towards the witch, unsure of why she was doing so.

'Something's not right about this… I can just tell…' Maribel thought as she walked through the alley, the landscape behind her giving away to crude colors mixing together, Maribel seizing up as she turned around, fear on her face as she watched the alley dissolve into the colorful landscape, just like two weeks ago in the garage parking.

Maribel started breathing hard as she started running Kyubey following her to make sure she wouldn't escape, mentally guiding her towards the witch with a bit of manipulation. Maribel running in directions she didn't knowing control, stopping just before a large room, her eyes wide as she looked inside, fear overtaking her. The creature in the center of the room was a beastly orange, and almost looked like a crude drawing with a pair of wings on it's back, a spear held out from it's gelatinous body. The creature turning towards Maribel as it started flying towards her, spear ready to impale her as Maribel held her arms up and closed her eyes. That was the last anyone in the human world saw… of Maribel Hearn, except for Kyubey.

To Kyubey a tear in space had opened up behind Maribel and swallowed her, taking her who knows where, but Kyubey could no longer sense her presence. But even then Kyubey could not shake the feeling of unease as it left the witch's barrier. Whatever had happened to her was not unimportant.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online – at our parting_

Madoka cried as Sayaka comforted her, the two girls standing in front of a gravestone, the name Mami Toeme across it. Mami had died in what the doctors could only assume was a freak accident. Half her body, along with her head had appeared to have been bitten off. Over the course of the two weeks since meeting Mami she had told both girls all about most things that involved witches, the older girl was a friend to them, and now she was dead… having fallen in the line of duty.

"She.. she didn't deserve this…" Madoka bawled as Sayaka comforted her, the form of Kyubey now laying across the tombstone and Sayaka glared at the little monster. "Go away, we don't want your dam contract!" Sayaka yelled, tears in her own eyes as Kyubey tilted it's head. 'Why not? Is it not something you could wish for to bring her back?' Kyubey asked, tempting the two girls, or it would have had a bullet not pierced Kyubey's head at that moment, blowing the little monster's body apart, a next Kyubey forming and going to eat the corpse as Sayaka and Madoka ran away.

Homura herself walked into the graveyard, observing Kyubey as it ate it's own corpse. "You disgust me." Homura said. 'I don't understand, it's simply reprocessing unneeded material.' Kyubey responded telepathically. "I don't give a dam about you eating your own corpse, I'm talking about you, you little monster." Homura said, Kyubey not stopping as it responded. "Why would you call me that? I am not anymore a monster then you." Kyubey said, Homura glaring. "Then stop trying to make them into monsters, especially Madoka, stay away from her." Homura said, holding a pistol in her hand. 'I can not, she is simply to valuable to be left alone, the amount of energy she would supply is unprecedented.' Kyubey said, Homura pointing the pistol at him now. "I couldn't give a dam about your energy crisis, what you are doing is wrong, and you will leave Madoka alone." Homura said. 'Before you blow me up again, allow me a question, what is Madoka to you, she has never meet you before and yet you are devoted to her beyond belief, just who are you.' Kyubey asked, it wanted answers. "You said it yourself." Homura said, her finger on the trigger aimed at Kyubey. "A Monster." Homura pulled the trigger, shooting Kyubey straight in the head and then turning around and walking away as a new Kyubey came to eat the corpse. "But I will not stop until I have saved Madoka and stopped Walpurgis Nacht." Homura said Kyubey catching her final comment. 'Who are you Homura? And why are you so determined to get in the way of saving the universe for one girl?' Kyubey asked in his head. Unlike that Maribel girl, Homura constantly impeded his efforts to harvest energy, she was a direct issue, but one that would have to be withstood, Madoka would prove more then enough to make up for it.

 _BGM: [Progressive Piano] Touhou ~ Fragile Dreams_

Renko and Sumireko sat in the club room, waiting for Maribel to show up. She hadn't been at the café, or her house, or anywhere. "Where the heck is she, she's never late." Renko complained Sumireko shrugging as the door opened. "About time… O it's you." Renko said, turning towards the door and seeing not Maribel but Ms. Creepy herself, Homura.

"What the hell do you want, unless you know what happened to Maribel go away." Renko said, turning around. "Maribel is gone." Homura said, Renko freezing up and turning around. "What did you say?" Renko said, turning around and going straight up to Homura getting in her face. "What do you mean she is gone?" Renko asked, fearing the answer. "You've done your research; you should know the answer." Homura said, putting her hand behind her back as Sumireko stood up. "Dammit… Maribel…" Renko said, closing her eyes and clenching her fist.

"But I can not allow you to interfere with what is to come, goodbye Renko Usami." Homura said. "What the hell is that supposed to." _BANG!_ The gunshot rang out, Homura holding her pistol to Renko's heart, the girl staring at Homura silently before crumpling to the floor bleeding out. "RENKO!" Sumireko yelled as Homura turned her pistol on her, Sumireko throwing her hand out and using her powers to knock the pistol out of Homura's hand, bringing it to her own. "Dam you! You F**King Psycho!" Sumireko said, pointing the pistol at Homura, her hand shaking as the life bled out of Renko's eyes, the floor stained red with her blood.

"You two have interfered long enough, you cause to much trouble, so I'm dealing with you now, to protect Madoka." Homura said, pulling out a second pistol and Firing, Sumireko throwing her hand out and stopping the bullet. "F**k you, I'm going to make you regret that!" Sumireko yelled, Homura being pushed back against the door as the gun was ripped out of her hand, being tossed aside as Sumireko dropped her pistol in her hand, the corpse of Renko being moved gently over to the wall, the only thing spared the destruction caused by Sumireko's explosive power outburst.

 _BGM: [Arrange] Mental Occultism_

Homura pulled out a submachine gun from behind her, firing at Sumireko, who brought up a stone barrier from the floor to block the bullets, pushing it forward in an attempt to crush Homura, the girl dodging to the side to avoid getting crushed and firing at Sumireko as she entered the hall, floating as her eyes glared with sadness and rage, the bullets stopping just before her and turning around, flying back at Homura. The magical girl stopping time to avoid the bullets and firing back at Sumireko, time restarting as the bullets flew, stopping just before her once again and falling to the ground.

Homura started running and firing behind her as Sumireko flew after her, the walls themselves flying out to try and crush Homura as she ran, dodging and firing at Sumireko, the bullets not doing anything. 'I should have killed her first.' Homura thought bitterly as her own bullets started flying back at her, Homura dodging by bouncing off the walls and flipping through the bullets, Sumireko's rage tearing the building apart as children and teachers started evacuating.

Sumireko chased Homura into the cafeteria, the large room proving ample cover for Homura and Sumireko floated in the center, tables of metal flying around her as she searched for Homura, the girl pulling a rocket launcher out from her pocket of subspace in her shield. Jumping out from behind over she fired the rocket, Sumireko throwing her hand out and stopping the explosive, sending it back at Homura, who jumped out of the way as the explosion propelled her, sending her crashing into a wall and pulling herself out quickly.

Sumireko didn't say anything as she threw her other hand out, sending the tables out at Homura, the girl reloading her rocket launcher and firing, using the explosion to blow up the tables flying at her, bits of metal landing around her that started floating, homing in on Homura. Homura dodged as she stopped time, running around the cafeteria and firing bullets in a circular fashion, along with an array of rockets as time restarted, all the explosives and bullets stopping in midair as Sumireko face Homura. "I can see that your little trick involves stopping time, nice try BUT THAT WON'T SAVE YOU FROM ME!" Sumireko yelled as all the bullets flew at Homura, Homura dodging behind a pillar as the bullets lay waste to the wall and pillar she was hiding behind, leaving enough bullet holes that made more holes then in Swiss cheese.

A sudden explosion went off next to Homura, sending her flying as a rocket impacted the wall behind her in her flight path, Homura pulling out a pistol and firing as the third rocket came at her, blowing it up midair as Sumireko threw the fourth rocket, that one meeting the same fate at the third. 'If I don't end this quick there won't be any need for Walpurgis Nacht to even show up.' Homura grimaced, what she had done was unleashed a force so powerful… all she could compare it to was her own drive… Sumireko fought to avenge the family she had just killed in cold blood, Homura fighting to save Madoka.

The school around them was coming apart from the battle, bullet holes and craters from explosives littering the cafeteria as Homura continued firing at Sumireko, the psychic simply returning everything she threw at her. The sun was gleaming in through the busted up roof as Sumireko floated in the center of the cafeteria with several tables surrounding her likes shields, the bullet holes in them apparent. Homura herself had several bullet wounds and bruises on her body. Glaring at Sumireko she ran out into the open, she had to try a different tactic.

Sumireko simple grabbed Homura in her psychic grip, immobilizing the girl and freezing her in place as Sumireko floated down and stood in front of her. "You killed her… for no reason… in cold blood… and now I'm going to return the favor, you little b*tch." Sumireko swore. Sumireko floating away as she brought up two walls from the floor to crush Homura, smashing them together with her apparently inbetween.

Sumireko stared down at the two walls, glaring hard. "That was for Renko and Maribel you psycho." Sumireko said before turning around, finding Homura standing behind her with a pistol to her forehead. "You were saying?" Homura said before firing, the bullet going through Sumireko's head. Her corpse falling to the floor as blood started pouring out of it. "No many can make me sweat… but I will not stop, and I don't care what I have to do to save Madoka." Homura said as she limped away to heal. But what she had just done had all been for naught.

 _BGM: Madoka Magica Homura Theme_

Homura lay battered and bleeding as Madoka once again took up the offer to become a magical girl, destroying Walpurgis nacht and becoming a witch, Homura resetting the loop once more, making all her work for naught. "Dammit… I was so close that time…" Homura thought as she got out of bed and started her work to gather supplies. 'This time, I'm leaving that dam occult club out of this mess.' Homura thought bitterly back with her battle with Sumireko, it had only reaffirmed her thought that she was more dangerous then any magical girl she had met. 'But that will have to wait, I have things to do." Homura thought bitterly as she got to work.

 _BGM: Magical Astronomy – Track 6: Satellite Café Terrace_

Three girls sat at a café in Mitakihara, the first two were dressed rather normally, but the third was were, of all things a magician's hat and cape over her school uniform. "What's on your mind Maribel?" Sumireko asked, Maribel not paying any attention as Renko turned to her cousin. "She's not listening, I don't get it, she's been like this for the past month." Renko said, shaking her head as her cousin sipped her milkshake, well then… how's about we find out what's wrong." Sumireko said, Renko nodding as Maribel turned to them. "What was that? I wasn't listening." Maribel said as she turned to her friends.

Once again the cycle had started anew, and would happen again and again as Kaguya watched on, formulating her plan to save everyone from this suffering. Homura would need to be tempered, and the others would need those who could shadow and help them. For soon enough, everyone would live.

 _AN: And that's a wrap, I told you it was darker, Homura KILLING Renko and Sumireko dark enough for you? How about the disappearance of Maribel? Or Kyubey getting shot constantly and EATING HIS OWN CORPSES! But enough of the dark stuff for now, next up is the first round the Scarlet Devil Tournament. Time to get the randomly generated matches, the results I write, who fights who is random._

 _So without further ado._

 _LET THE BATTLE CONTIUNE!_


	33. Round 1: Momiji v Komachi Onozuka

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Here we are… the moment we've all been waiting for The Scarlet Devil Tournement, no fancy Latin this time around, each chapter is titled by who is fighting who, and now it's time for action._

 _SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!  
LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Round 1: Momiji vs Komachi Onozuka

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Opening Theme_

It was time for the Scarlet Devil Tournament. All the competitors had gathered for a showdown of epic proportions. The stands were filled with Fairies and Humans Keine had brought with her, both sides divided between Human and Youkai sections for who was watching, the Box for the announcers and Remilia's 'throne' serving as the dividers.

Remilia sat on her throne with Sakuya next to her Smile as she looked down upon the competitors who had decided to come after Aya had dropped off the flyers. Youmu stood off to the side, holding her blade as Komachi leaned against one of the stadium walls, Momiji was observing those around her as Mokou looked around nonchalantly. Cirno was bouncing up and down in excitement, Rumia and Wriggle behind her, Rumia also bouncing as Wriggle tried to maintain her calm look. Meiling cracked her neck as Nitori stood in her new Iron maiden armor, the helmet off as she fiddled with some of her new upgrades. Suwako and Sanae stood off to the side, Kanako herself was sitting in the stands. Reisen was waving towards the human side of the stands, Kaguya and Eirin sitting in them. Kasen was standing next to Reimu and Suika as they stared off with Marisa and Alice, Marisa smirking as she faced Reimu.

The biggest surprise had been when two celestials had decided to crash and join the party. Tenshi Hinanawi and Iku Nagae had come, on the reasoning that Tenshi was 'bored' and thought the tournament would be interesting. But the biggest surprise that had stood off at the very other end of the arena away from everyone else was Yuugi herself, flipping one of her spare cuffs like a coin as she looked up, Vaati leaning out of the commenters box and glaring at her before ducking back in.

Aya grabbed the Microphone she had picked up, along with the sound system from Kournido that had been hooked up around the arena. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Scarlet Devil Tournament!" Aya announced. The youkai starting to cheer as the humans remained wary. Vaati took the mic from Aya. "Do we have quite the show for you today, some of the greatest fighters from around Gensokyo, battling it out to see just who is the best, but before we get started, let's lay out the ground rules." Vaati said before handing the Mic off to Patchouli who had a piece of paper in front of her. "Keep everything inside the arena, failing to do so will result in disqualification, if you take to the air then stay inside the arena, along with that is to make sure you don't kill each other." Patchouli said before Aya grabbed the mic again.

"Short sweet and a good set of rules, This should be just fine, but now we have to randomized brackets for who is fighting who first!" Aya said as Patchouli and Vaati both reached into a hat and pulled out pieces of paper, handing them to Aya. "And the first round is Momiji versus Komachi Onozuka. The White Wolf Guardian and the Ferry woman of the Sanzu, let's see who is going to come out of top! Good luck Momiji!" Aya added onto the end as Vaati grabbed the mic. "Everyone who is not fighting clear the Arena, Momiji and Komachi, stay inside the battle will begin shortly." Vaati said, the competitors heading towards the stands, while they waited, Komachi and Momiji taking their places on opposite sides of the arena.

"A tengu eh? I've heard you all are good fighters when the fighting is good." Komachi taunted her scythe perched across her shoulders. "Then let me show you my fangs Shimigami of the Sanzu." Momiji retorted as she pulled out her sword and shield, Komachi spinning her scythe and holding it out behind her. "Is everyone ready?" Aya asked, not caring if she didn't get a reply. "Ready or not THE BATTLE BEGINS NOW FIGHT!" Aya shouted, Komachi and Momiji running at each other from their sides of the arena.

 _BGM: Super Street Fighter IV – Theme of C. Viper_

Momiji and Komachi clashed in the middle of the arena, Momiji blocking Komachi's scythe with her shield, stabbing with her sword at Komachi's midsection, the shimigami jumping out of the way and throwing a barrage of coins at Momiji, the tengu using her shield of bat them away before running at Komachi, keeping on the offensive as Komachi kept twirling her scythe to block Momiji's strikes, the wood handle meeting metal blade and not breaking as Komachi kicked high, knocking Momiji back before using her scythe to grab bring Momiji closer to her and smirking.

Komachi pulled her scythe out from behind Momiji and started twirling it to one sie before switching to the other, the flat part of the blade smacking Momiji's arms causing the wolf tengu to jump away, throwing her shield at Komachi, the shimigami grabbing it and throwing it off to the side, the shield smashing against the arena wall and clattering to the dirt. Momiji growled as she charged at Komachi, the shimigami sendng out a barrage of white spirits that tried to home in on Momiji, the wolf tengu keeping just ahead of them as she rolled and grabbed her shield before slashing at the spirts, her sword going right through them as Komachi smirked, clenching her fist and causing the spirits to explode, blasting Momiji back as she brought up her shield to block the blast. Komachi throwing a barrage of coins at Momiji, the wolf tengu getting up and jumping over the coins and hitting the ground running.

She ran at Komachi fast the shimigami swinging her scythe in an attempt to catch Momiji off guard, the tengu ducking and kicking Komachi in the gut before bashing her with her shield, stunning her for a moment and allowing Momiji to get a good hit in with her sword, drawing some blood from Komachi. The shimigami didn't stand for it as she righted herself, sliding under Momiji's next strike and sweeping her legs out from under her, Momiji tripping up as Komachi swung down with her scythe, Momiji twisting out of the way and only receiving a small cut to the side before hitting the dirt and returning the favor to Komachi, tripping her up and Momiji using both her feet to deliver a solid kick to her back.

Komachi was sent flying into the arena wall smashing against it as Momiji got up and ran at her, she sword held behind her as she ran towards Komachi, who pulled herself out of the wall and grabbed her scythe from the ground, swinging it upwards and Momiji swung downwards, the sound of metal on metal ringing out.

"Aren't we going to commentate or something?" Vaati asked, Patchouli shrugging as Aya replyed. "I don't want to ruin it for her, let them have their moment for once." Aya said, the other two girls looking at the reporter for a moment before shrugging and just watching the match.

Momiji and Komachi clashed again and again, sparks flying as metal hit metal as Komachi slowly pushed Momiji back to the center of the arena, the tengu visibly struggling as Komachi didn't seem worse for wear. Suddenly Komachi once again kicked Momiji's legs out from under her before holding her scythe behind her with one hand. "Sorry but now it's time to end this." Komachi said, grabbing Momiji while she was falling and throwing her upwards, Komachi following her up.

Komachi flew up and kicked Momiji in the back before swinging her scythe around and grappling Momiji, sending her down to the ground and smashing against it hard, Komachi following by dropping out of the sky and slamming her foot into Momiji's stomach, Momiji gasping in pain as Komachi flipped off of her and spun her scythe around. "And that… is that." Komachi said as she settled her scythe on her shoulders, waiting for the announcers to call her victory. "Well it isn't over… until it is over." Momiji said, Komachi turning around and seeing Momiji using her sword to get herself up, her shield on her arm as she stood defiantly. "Well then, ready for round two?" Komachi taunted, Momiji not responding she she sped at Komachi, the Shimigami bringing her scythe up to block.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Guarding White Wolf ~ Fall of Fall – Momiji's theme_

Momiji spun around, slamming her sword into Komachi side instead of clashing with her scythe, cutting her as Momiji spun around behind Komachi and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her over her and she bent over backwards, slamming Komachi into the ground behind her and then grabbing her sword as Komachi got up, Momiji charging at her with her shield, bashing Komachi against it and running with her until smashing her into a wall, indenting Komachi into it as Momiji pulled her shield away and kicking Komachi in the stomach, driving her deeper into the wall before slamming her shield straight into Komachi's face. A loud gong ringing out as Momiji backed away. Komachi pulling herself out of the wall and grabbing her scythe. "You're pretty good." Komachi said, not daring to taunt as the crowd around them was cheering, Aya herself on the edge of her seat as the two girls circled each other.

"I train hard to make sure I don't dull my edge shimigami." Momiji said as the two shot at each other once more, Komachi and Momiji clashing, the sound of metal ringing out as Komachi's scythe impacted Momiji's shield, Momiji swinging her sword as Komachi's side and cutting her slightly as Komachi pulled her scythe away and spun around, delivering a back kick to Momiji before swing her scythe upwards, Momiji trying to block but her shield getting torn from her grasp, being sent flying away to the side of the arena. "Let's see you block this." Komachi said, from under her she wooden boat springing out of the ground, Speeding at Momiji as Komachi used her scythe to steer it, Momiji pulling over the boat as Komachi turning it around, heading straight for Momiji, the tengu running straight at Komachi.

Momiji jumped over Komachi, landing in the boat behind her and kicking her off the boat with her scythe, Momiji stabbing her sword into the ground to swing the boat around as Komachi got up, only to get rammed with her own boat as Momiji flipped off the boat and landed in a crouch, sheathing her sword as the boat and Komachi smashed into the arena wall, Komachi indented into the wall with her boat trapping her there, not that she was awake any longer.

"Even the might of a shimigami can not best hard work and determination." Momiji said, the crowd going wild as Momiji picked up her shield. "THE WINNER! MOMIJI!" Aya yelled excited. "Well that was quite the spectacle." Vaati muttered. "Momiji doesn't do very well against magic, but in a swordfight, she's a beast." Aya said proudly as she handed off the mic to Patchouli. "That's it for now, the next fight will be decided in an hour, for now take your time to enjoy the festivities set up outside the Arena by the Scarlet Devil Mansion for the tournament while we fix the Arena, the next fight begins in an hour." Patchouli said into the Mic, people and Youkai filtering out of the arena as Patchouli and Vaati floated out into the Arena to begin repairs. Aya herself left to go congratulate Momiji.

 _BGM: FDF Extra Theme: The Mistery_

Humans and Youkai wandered around the festival grounds, avoiding each other as different youkai ran the stands. Around the festival there were many things going on involving the competitors of the tournament.

Tenshi and Iku sat at a small table, Tenshi drinking from a cup of tea as Iku simply sat beside her, around them were the other competitors, enjoying something to drink and generally just enjoying themselves. "Tenshi… why are we doing this again?" Iku asked, Tenshi had dragged her along to this tournament after she had heard about it. "Because you need to get out of that palace and enjoy things." Tenshi say drinking her tea in a large gulp, Iku shaking her head. "A few hundred years later and your still as immature as ever." Iku said shaking her head. "Growing older is mandatory, growing up is optional." Tenshi said, gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Nitori… why the heck are you still wearing that thing." Alice asked Nitori, who was sitting at the table with her and Marisa, still wearing her suit. "Well I want to show off a little bit don't I?" Nitori said smiling. "You have been watching those Marvel movies I think it said, you're getting cocky." Alice said, sipping her tea. "Yeah sorry Nitori that's my job." Marisa said with a cheeky grin on her face, putting her feet on the table. "Yeah you're right, I'll never be as self centered or crazy as you." Nitori said rolling her eyes as Marisa poked the Hakkero in her suit. "How the heck did you get a Hakkero, last I checked there were only four." Marisa said, pulling out her own. "Called in a few favors a while back, Kourindo owed me for some tech, but it's only a power source, not a super magic laser like the one you have Marisa." Nitori said tapping the Hakkero with her armored finger. "There can be only one." Marisa said, flipping her Hakkero like a coin. "Except Yuuka beats you handily since she can fire off two master sparks at once from either her hands or umbrella." Alice said, Marisa sputtering. "She doesn't count, Yuuka is an entirely different level."

"So… what do think about your competition?" Kanako asked Suwako and Sanae. "Out of all of them, I'd say most of them could send Sanae flying with ease, and quite a good few could be a match for me at my best." Suwako said, looking towards Remilia, who was chatting with Reimu, Suika and Kasen. "Hey, I'm not that weak." Sanae huffed. "I'm not say you are, you could easily beat a normal Youkai or a lower class Demon, but these competetors… it's say the only ones you'd have much of a chance against are the younger girls." Suwako said, pointing towards Wriggle and Rumia, who were chatting with Cirno. "How can we turn this to our advantage?" Kanako asked, idly using her spoon in her tea cup. "Does everything have to be for the shrine?" Suwako complained, Kanako shrugging as Suwako groaned and banged her head on the table, her hat falling off as Sanae giggled, Kanako never changed.

"What do you mean 'after the tournament?'" Mokou asked, Kaguya and Reisen sitting across from her. "I've decided that we need to move quickly… the cause of the time loops is getting desperate, she recently killed two girls who are directly tied to Yukari's past… only because they got in the way." Kaguya said, Mokou frowning as Reisen gawked. "So… after the tournament you want me to do what?" Mokou asked. "I need you to get the assistance of the maid, Cirno, and Alice." Kaguya said. "Why them?" Mokou asked back, looking at the girls in question, Sakuya going around and delivering drinks to the competitors and cleaning up after them. "They are the ones that I can think off that could keep up with the girls, and you of course. I'm guessing you can figure out why I want them?" Kaguya asked.

"Alice… I don't know her to well other then that she is rather kind, if sarcastic and a bit protective of her dolls, Cirno… she's loyal, brave and honestly just a bundle of joy, and ice." Mokou said. "And the maid?" Kaguya asked. "She has the ability… to manipulate time and space." Mokou said, watching as Sakuya kept disappearing and reappering. "Correct, and seeing how these are time loops…" Kaguya started. "She can probably keep up with the cause of them, who I'm guessing also has these time powers?" Mokou asked, Kaguya nodding. "I have no idea what you two are talking about…" Reisen mumbled, things were a lot simpler when Mokou came around to just kill Kaguya for the heck of it.

"You know, it might be a good idea to bring Vaati on board, after all she is previously from the outside world." Mokou said, drinking her sake. "Her ability would be useful as well… the ability to lock and unlock, she could be a sort of deterrent to keep that girl away from the other three…" Kaguya said. Reisen rubbing her should as she remembered her encounter with that ability, the feeling of just instantly and randomly seizing up was not pleasant.

 _BGM: IaMP Pre-Battle Theme: Inner Heart_

Yukari sighed as she held a rather modern device. It was a cell phone, and Yukari was looking through pictures on it, smiling slightly as she looked at the trio girls in each picture, the very last one having a picture of four girls, the same three from the other pictures… and an old, yet new friend. "Lady Yukari, are you not going to join in on the festivities?" Ran asked, Yukari turning the cell phone off and turning around. "Ran… I want to be alone, if you want to bring Chen to the festival so be it, I have someone to talk to." Yukari said, Ran bowing as Yukari placed the cell phone in her personal pocket space with a gap before opening a gap and walking through it, appearing in Eientei, surprising Eirin as she scrambled to put something away.

"Y-Yukari what are you doing here?" Eirin asked, getting over the sudden appearance of Yukari. "You believe I don't know what you are up to?" Yukari asked, Eirin seizing up. "You may wonder how I do… but the answer is simple for once, I allow you to do it." Yukari said, Eirin remaining quiet. "After all… you think I wouldn't remember my own past… would you?" Yukari teased, tapping Eirin on the nose. "If you plan on saving them go to the netherworld, there is a small distortion between the barrier and the outside world there, ask Yuyuko where it is and tell her I am allowing this excursion." Yukari said as Eirin remained silent.

Just as Yukari was about to leave Eirin opened her mouth. "How do you know?" Eirin asked, finding the courage to speak up against Yukari. "You think I don't remember who one of my best friends was?" Yukari said cryptically, Eirin not knowing who she was talking about. "Just who are you talking about Yukari?" Eirin asked no one, but she suspected Yukari could hear her as she pulled out the plans again, at the very least they didn't have to got through Yukari to do this.

 _BGM: Street Fighter V – New Main Menu Theme_

"Everything is ready! Now please Return to the arena for the next match!" Aya shouted over the mic, the sound of her voice reverberating through the festival in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's backyard as everyone started Flocking back into the Arena, Momiji heading to the stands as well as Komachi as the other fighters entered the Arena for the next draw match Remilia sitting in her little throne with Sakuya next to her.

"Hello everyone, once again it's us, your announcers, I'm Aya and with me are." Aya said as Vaati grabbed the mic from her hands. "My name is Vaati and I'm here announcing along with." Vaati said before handing the mic off to Patchouli, Aya huffing in annoyance. "Patchouli Knowledge, we are your announcers for this tournament and we are here to commentate and talk about the matches, something that we neglected to do last match because someone didn't want to ruin her friend's moment." Patchouli said, both her and Vaati staring at Aya, who huffed. "But now, without further ado, we shall have the next match up drawn out of the randomized set." Patchouli said as Aya and Vaati reached into the hat, both pulling out a piece of paper with a name on it. The two girls handing them both to Patchouli as she announced the match up. "And the next match is going to be between…"

 _(Stage Clear!)_

 _AN: Yeah call me a douche but I'm ending this first matchup with a cliff hanger. Sorry for the lack of commentary during the match, but honestly with Aya in the commenters box, keeping the commentary to a minimum was something I just had to do to describe the battle. But we also have Yukari… who are those four girls in the photo? I'm willing to bet a lot of you can guess three of them, but this chapter gave a hint to who the fourth might be._

 _So let the battle continue, FIGHT!_


	34. Round 2: Sanae Kochiya v Remilia Scarlet

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN_

 _So yeah… Sanae vs Remilia, kinda obvious who is going to win this one, but it is day time so Remilia is weakened, but not out, so Sanae has a fighting chance. At the very least she might last longer then ten minutes._

 _So without further ado!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Round Two: Sanae Kochiya vs Remilia Scarlet

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: SWR – Remilia Scarlet's Theme – Septette for the Dead Princess_

Patchouli stared at the pieces of paper for a moment before facepalming, the sound of her palm hitting her face audible in the mic as she spoke. "And the next match will be between Sanae Kochiya, the Shrine Maiden of Miracles, and Remilia Scarlet, the Vampire of Fate… Honestly Remilia that's just bloating your ego." Patchouli complained as Remilia smiled from her throne, Sanae's eyes going wide as everyone exited the arena, Alice stopped for a moment next to Sanae. "You're dead, you know that." Alice said before walking off, Sanae gulping as Remilia stepped into the daylight, not burning or smoldering as she smiled. "I hope you are ready shrine maiden, for the appearance of the scarlet devil." Remilia said, turning up the ridiculous dial as she jumped off her platform and floated gently to the ground.

"But-but you're a vampire! How are you not burning!?" Sanae questioned in fear, the outside world had taught her that VAMPIRES DID NOT JUST WALK INTO SUNLIGHT! "You really think vampires actually burn in sunlight? All is does is weaken us a bit, not that it is going to help you much." Remilia said as she settled into position, red energy in her hand extending into her spear, Remilia spinning it around before pointing it at Sanae with a smirk on her face. Sanae weakly holding up a sealing tag as Kanako stared at what was going on, Suwako having come and sat next to her. "You can't blame her if she loses this match, after all Remilia would have to be pretty power to be one of the major powers in Gensokyo." Suwako said. "But if Sanae manages to beat her that's all the better for us… but I'm amazed that the view of vampires is wrong…" Kanako said in disbelief, this was not something she expected. "You do realize that humans of the outside world are idiots right?" Suwako pointed out, Kanako raising her fist and attempted to strike Suwako, who simply ducked and stuck her tongue out, Kanako huffing as she settled to watch the match, better to see what Remilia could do anyway.

 _BGM: Touhouvania: Waltz of the Scarlet Devil – Remilia Scarlet's Theme_

Sanae stood shaking in fear before squealing and ducking as Remilia's spear flew over head, impaling itself in the arena wall, Remilia forming a new spear as Sanae threw a set of ofuda at Remilia, the diminutive vampire ducking under them before rushing at Sanae, stabbing with her spear. Sanae dodged to the side as Remilia struck, only for Remilia to whack her side with the spear like a bat. It hurt Sanae as she was sent skidding back, Remilia spinning her spear back into position. Remilia was going to put on a show and prove just WHY she was the Scarlet Devil.

Stabbing her spear into the ground the ground under Sanae rumbled as she jumped out of the way, a spear head flying out of the ground before going back in, Remilia pulling he spear out and tossing it at Sanae before flipping backwards and surrounding herself in a scarlet aura, bouncing off the wall, rocketing at Sanae as she dodged the spear, only to get tackled by the speeding Vampire, Remilia slamming into her and then back flipping into position, her back turned towards Sanae as the shrine maiden slammed into the wall of the arena, Remilia forming a new spear as Sanae pulled herself up, looking to the side and seeing the spear Remilia had embedded into the wall. Grabbing it and pulling it out Sanae held it awkwardly in front of her as Remilia twirled hers like a baton before pointing it menacingly at Sanae. "Time for you to fall little girl, or do you want a little bit of help?" Remilia taunted, looking pointedly at the stands. "Hey that's in violation of the rules!" Aya shouted. "It's my tournament, if I want to give my competition a fighting chance then so be it!" Remilia shouted back, childishly sticking her tongue out as Aya huffed, Patchouli and Vaati shaking their heads at Remilia's and Aya's antics. "Now do we start the commentary?" Vaati asked, Aya nodding as she grabbed the mic from the table.

"I hope you all are ready folks, because Remilia Scarlet is getting arrogant, she's allowing her opponent to call in assistance!" Aya shouted, the youkai side of the crowd cheering at Remilia's bravery, and the fact she was scaring the ever living daylights out of Sanae. "So Shrine maiden! Who do you call upon!" Aya shouted. Sanae was still shaking as she held the spear clumsily before straightening, her shake still a bit visible as her voice cracked. "No."

"What?" Aya said into the mic. "I don't want special treatment, If I'm going to fight it's going to be like everyone else, one on one, so bring it on!" Sanae shouted, holding the spear clumsily as Remilia laughed. "You are either very brave, or very stupid, or both." Remilia taunted, holding her spear in one hand as she laughed at Sanae. "You heard it folks Sanae is going to fight to the end, without any assistance, she's got guts I'll give her that!" Aya said over the microphone, the human's cheering for their 'semi' representative in this tournament.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Sanae's Theme: Faith is for the Transient People ~ Remix_

Sanae and Remilia charged at each other, Remilia flying at Sanae as she ran at Remilia screaming, holding her spear like a bat as Remilia dodged to the side from Sanae's clumsy swing. Remilia smacking Sanae in the side with her spear. "That looks like it hurts folks!" Aya commentated, Vaati and Patchouli shaking their heads, she was enjoying this way too much.

Sanae dropped the spear as she was smacked aside, skidding onto the ground before getting up, Remilia standing across from her, still holding her spear with that smug grin on her face. Remilia put her hand out and taunted Sanae, making a 'come here' motion. "The disrespect everyone, Remilia sure is confident!" Aya shouted over the mic, Sanae grabbing an Ofuda form her pocket and swiping it quickly in a star formation, sending the danmaku star at Remilia, who batted it away with her spear. The star flying into the commenters box and slamming into Vaati, sending her flying out of her chair. "SORRY!" Remilia called, Vaati pulling herself up and grumbling as Aya laughed, Patchouli grabbing the mic from her.

Sanae didn't stop as she made more stars, sending them all at Remilia, the vampire dancing around the stars in the sunlight, just making a mockery of everything Sanae knew about outside world vampire depictions. Remilia just simply kept dodging as Sanae threw more stars, followed by a barrage of danmaku bullets and ofuda. "Sorry but that's not going to work!" Remilia taunted, flying towards the arena wall and bouncing of it again, covering in the red aura and charging past Sanae's barrages, Sanae's face scared as she completed her final star, trapping Remilia right in front of her in a bubble. "And Remilia has been captured by Sanae… I honestly did not see this coming." Vaati said into the mic. "It's a holy barrier, most holy objects don't affect Remilia or Flandre, but a direct barrier channeled by a priestess of an active goddess is enough to trap her. Out of sheer luck." Patchouli said into the mic.

 _BGM: Sanae (Special) Battle – Gensou Shoujo Taisen You BGM_

"This probably won't end it, but I'm going down FIGHTING!" Sanae shouted as she slid under the bubble barrier and kicked it upwards, Sanae standing up and forming a giant star with red and blue lines, the star splitting into five smaller ones as Sanae opened her eyes and raised her ofuda above her head. "ESOTERICA! GRAY THAUMATURGY!" Sanae shouted as the stars turned into red and blue lasers, spinning in a spiral at the trapped Remilia.

A Blue laser hit first, scrapping Remilia before being followed by a red laser in a diagonal direction hitting as well. Before two lasers of both colors hit her at the same time, Remilia grunting in pain as the fifth laser hit, a flash of light coming from around the impact as Everyone in the arena looked up, gasping as they saw Remilia still trapped in the bubble covering in bruises, the giant star having reformed with her in the center, the lines of the star wavering before a small flash came from next to Remilia, the star exploding in a flash of red and blue light, the explosion filling the sky as Sanae fell to her knees panting as Remilia fell out of the sky, burned and cut and slamming into the ground.

"Is this it! Is Remilia down!" Aya shouted, having grabbed the mic as everyone held onto their breaths. Slowly Remilia moved, getting up slowly as her red eyes flashed blood red. "If you think that's going to keep me down THINK AGAIN!" Remilia shouted as she stood up, the youkai going wild as Patchouli and Vaati smiled, score one for Remilia.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Remilia's Theme: Septette for the Dead Princess ~ Remix_

"Allow me to show you my true power!" Remilia shouted as she formed a small red ball in her heads before flinging it upwards, the ball exploding above the Arena into a cloud of scarlet mist, blocking the sun from weakening Remilia. "Remilia has brought forth her scarlet mist! She's been holding back this whole time, allowing herself to be weakened! Aya shouted over the mic, the human side of the crowd gasping as Kanako sat on the edge of her seat, Suwako handing over the side of the railing, and watching, just in case.

"Now face the wrath… OF THE SCARLET DEVIL!" Remilia shouted as she sped at Sanae, kicking the tired girl into the sky as Remilia raised her hand above her head, surrounding herself in a scarlet aura for a moment… before that Aura exploded into four tendrils of scarlet energy that implanted themselves into the ground, a bolt of red lighting sparking in Remilia's hand before all the energy disappeared, leaving Remilia standing there with a smirk on her face and no aura surrounding her, Sanae still knocked up into the air.

However above Remilia a ball of scarlet energy gathered, the ball itself big enough that it was half as wide and tall as the arena. "And now to end this!" Remilia shouted, the ball shrinking and fitting into the palm of her hand as Remilia looked up as Sanae, twisting her arm back before opening her hand, a Giant spear of red energy appearing next to her pointing up. Remilia making the throwing motion and sending the spear skywards, past Sanae as she started to fall, the spear absorbing the scarlet mist as it shot past, before disappearing into the sky as Sanae hit the ground, Remilia smirking. "What the heck did she just do?" Vaati asked, Patchouli shrugging as Aya was at a loss for words.

Suddenly the spear came down at blinding speeds, slamming straight into Sanae, and electing a gasp of pain from the girl before exploding into scarlet energy, the explosion stopping just before Remilia before dissipating, the impact crater with a knocked out Sanae in the center. "Well… they say there is no kill like overkill, but that straight up takes the cake." Aya muttered into the mic as Remilia bowed before flying back up to her throne and sitting in it, Vaati grabbing the mic from Aya. "And the winner is Remilia Scarlet! But even so Sanae put up a good fight, so round of applause for her." Vaati said before handing the mic back to Aya and coughing into her sleeve.

No applause came… as everyone was stunning into silence. Kanako was staring is disbelief at what she had just witnessed as Suwako jumped down from the stands and walked over to Sanae, the girl thankfully only knocked out with nothing more then a few bruises. 'To think she is so powerful… but yet so in control…" Suwako thought as she stared at Remilia, who was sitting on her throne smirking at Sakuya, who was applauding her mistress's performance.

"Yeah… if everyone would please kindly exit the arena while we fix this mess that would be much appreciated." Patchouli said into the mic, people starting to filter out as Kanako jumped down into the arena with Suwako. "And you thought you were powerful… look at what she did, she was in total control of that entire performance." Suwako said as she pointed at Sanae, Kanako seeing the lack of bruising or any major injuries, despite having just been in the center of an explosion that should have blown her to Bhargava. "I think we need to revise our original assessment of the Scarlet Devil… she's clearly not all show." Kanako muttered, Suwako nodding she she lifted Sanae up, effortlessly carrying the larger girl over her shoulder as they walked out of the Arena, Patchouli and Vaati floating out from to commenter's box.

"If we have to do this every match, I swear." Vaati muttered. "Odds are we will have to, given who the competition is." Patchouli said as they started work on repairing the arena with their magic… the giant crater in the center the largest concern at the moment.

 _BGM: HM Pre-Battle Theme: An Unpopular Location_

All the remaining competitors were once again sitting at the area that had been designated for competitors only, talking about the latest match. "That's Remilia for you, I actually haven't seen her do that since she did it to Sakuya a while back." Meiling said, referring to the day that Sakuya had… joined the Scarlet Devil mansion. "How old is she anyway, Sakuya I mean, someone who's got time powers is gotta be pretty old." Marisa asked, her feet on the table. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rube to discuss a woman's age?" Sakuya said, appearing out of nowhere and startling Marisa, causing her to fall to the dirt, the others at the table laughing at her. "I wish you would stop doing that." Marisa complained, avoiding Sakuya's question and getting back into her chair as Sakuya set out the ordered drinks, the girls at the table going back to talking.

"If you all are done having your nutcase contest I need to speak with someone you." Mokou said, walking up to the table, the girls there looking at her. "What do you want?" Marisa asked. "Not you, Alice and Cirno.' Mokou said, Marisa huffing as Mokou motioned the two girls to follow her. "Ok while they are off doing… whatever it is they are doing, who's up for seeing who can hold their liquor the best." Maris gested, the girls around them shaking their heads before pointing at Reimu. "I've already won that one, I've been drunk for the past week." Reimu said, taking a drink of her sake as Suika laughed whole heartedly. "I am never going to get used to you not being human anymore." Marisa said. "You got used to Alice not being human anymore." Reimu said, everyone else just watching to two girls go back and forth. "She didn't change at all, you've just been drunk all the darn time, and crazy strong." Marisa said. "Most dishonest person I know, yet my second best friend." Reimu said chuckling. "Who took my spot as your best?" Marisa asked. "Take a guess." Reimu said, drinking the rest of her sake. "Suika?" Meiling asked, the two oni shaking their heads as Suika poured Reimu another glass.

"Forget what I said earlier, you haven't changed at all." Marisa said, everyone laughing at her expense.

Meanwhile Mokou had brought Alice and Cirno over to where Kaguya was sitting, Reisen off doing… something. "So wait, you want us, to help you save a bunch of girls trapped in a timeloop that's keeping the humans from going extinct." Alice said, summing up what they had just been told. "That's right." Kaguya said, Cirno smiling. "Count me in, I wanta see the outside world and kick monster butt!" Cirno shouted, jumping up enthusiastically. "Are you sure she is the best choice?" Alice asked. "Given that were we going to have her shadow a girl who constantly ends up going with the philosophy of just being a ball of hope, yet the girl bearing the worst of it on her shoulders, yeah." Kaguya said, smiling. "You clearly didn't think this through." Alice muttered. "We are on a time limit alright!" Kaguya shouted, Alice sighing. "Alright, I'll help you after the tournament." Alice said. "Is Vaati coming too?" Cirno asked, Mokou nodding.

"We might need her to be someone who can help gather information, and keep certain people alive." Mokou said, Alice raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry keeping people alive? You are not telling us everything… are you?" Alice asked, Kaguya sighing. "Look it's a cycle of constant death… these girls just don't stop dying in this cycle, all brought about by malice and destruction, and one girl's resolve to save her best friend." Kaguya said, Alice sighing. "Yeah I'll help, but how do you plan on getting Sakuya on board.

"What do you mean 'get me on board?' Sakuya said, appearing out of nowhere and staring at the four girls at the table. "Let's just say this problem involves your area of expertise… time and space manipulation… and a lot of it." Kaguya said, Sakuya sighing. "And you wanted me to help you because of that…" "Yes." Kaguya said bluntly. "Fine… I'll help." Sakuya said, the girls staring at her like she was crazy. "That… seems to easy." Mokou said, Sakuya shrugging. "It's not like I have anything better to do then clean the mansion and you would probably keep bugging me until I helped." Sakuya said, Mokou nodding slowly. "So when should I be at Eintei?" Sakuya asked. "After the tournament ends, at the end of the month." Kaguya said, Sakuya nodding and disappearing. "That… was too easy." Alice said skeptically. "But it was nice of her." Cirno pointed out. "She's probably going to try and bring someone we save into the fold of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, probably that girl wit the same powers as her." Mokou said, shaking her head. "It's fine, all the easier for us." Kaguya said. The girls around her, except for Cirno sighing at her naivety.

 _BGM: Street Fighter V – New Main Menu Theme_

"Everything is ready, fighters! Please report to the arena!" Aya voice came over the loudspeaker, everyone starting to make there way towards the arena, Suwako joining the group down in the arena as Sanae joined Kanako, Remilia sitting on her throne and smirking as she listened to what Sakuya told her. "I'm fine with that, let everything else proceed as normally until then." Remilia said, Sakuya bowing before standing at attention next to Remilia, waiting for the next match to begin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome back again! After the last explosive match do we have a show for you. It's time to see our next fighters!" Aya shouted over the mic, the youkai crowd going wild and waiting for the fight as the human side was more calm. Vaati taking the mic as Patchouli and Aya drew from the hat, handing the two slips of paper to Vaati to ready. "And the third match of the preliminary rounds will be…."

 _AN: Cliffhanger strikes again, except one at the end of every round. After all I'm not just going to announce who's fighting the chapter before right? But yeah, Remilia and Sanae, she put up a good fight, even pulling off her super move from the Gensou games, only to get beaten to hell and back by Remilia's theatrics. Who says that vampires can't fight during the day… Skyrim doesn't, teen vampire movies don't which can go f**k themselves and quite a few other forms of vampires as well. After all our vampires are different, we only have two and I doubt a bit of sunlight is going to end Remilia… who can fight ABOVE A ARTIFICAL STAR IN A NUCLEAR REACTOR! Or Flandre, who is Flandre, nuff said._


	35. Multi Round! Preliminary closing!

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN_

 _Here we are… Bet you didn't expect this didn't you… well considering that if I didn't stuff all the battles into one chapter… well I'd be here until June. So guess what, MEGA CHAPTER, covering the rest of the preliminaries! Please leave a review if you can… no one has said a thing about the important story stuff that has been coming in._

 _So without further ado!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Multi Round! Preliminary closing!

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ 4 Remix_

"Youmu Konpaku versus Nitori Kawashiro." Vaati finished, Nitori and Youmu turning to look at each other, Nitori putting her helmet on and going to the other side of the arena as the other competitors left and filtered into the stands. "This is gonna be good." Marisa said to Alice as they sat along with the others, waiting for the fight to start. "ALRIGHT! TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! ENGAGE!" Aya shouted into the mic, having stolen it back from Vaati… and breaking Patchouli and Vaati's eardrums in the process. "Not so loud." Patchouli deadpanned, holding her ears.

Nitori opened the fight by putting her palm out and a bolt of energy firing from it, the bolt flying across the arena until Youmu used her sword to deflect it. The ghost girl stayed silent as she ran across the arena towards Nitori, the armored kappa using her thrusters to get out of the way as Youmu slashed at where she was just standing, Nitori putting her arms out as small compartments opened in them, danmaku firing from them at Youmu as Nitori came to a standstill in the air.

Youmu ran around the arena, dodging Nitori's aerial bombardment before running at a wall and bouncing off of it, Nitori swerving out of the way as Youmu slashed at the air before spinning around and kicking her, Nitori getting knocked out of the sky and into the dirt as Youmu floated above her, sword drawn. "You fight without honor Kappa." Youmu said before flying down at Nitori, the armored girl rolling out of the way as Youmu implanted her sword into the ground before pulling it out as Nitori kicked Youmu's legs out from under her before kicking upwards, nailing Youmu in the back with her foot before firing her thrusters in her boot, sending Youmu flying into the air. The half ghost girl righting herself midair and landing in a crouch. Youmu didn't waste any time as she ran towards Nitori, getting in her face as she started slashing at Nitori with her sword, denting Nitori's armor as Nitori tried to block in the heavy suit.

Nitori raised her armor and blocked a strike from Youmu before putting her other hand to Youmu's stomach and firing, the danmaku blast of energy sending her flying back as she skidded to a stop, her ghost half floating around her. Youmu stared at Nitori for a moment as her ghost half started changing, becoming a copy of Youmu as Nitori faced the two halves of Youmu, her palm thrusters glowing blue. "It's really heating up! Youmu has brought in her doppelgänger, while Nitori is sitting high and dry in her armor, it's still anyone's match people!" Aya yelled into the mic before Vaati swiped it away from her and handed it to Patchouli, Aya huffing in annoyance as they turned back to watch the match.

Youmu and her double moved in tandem as Nitori started firing away, just trying to hit the two swordswomen as they closed in on her, Nitori taking off above the ground and firing a downward pulse, causing a small shockwave that tripped up Youmu as Nitori sped at the ghost half, flying into it and slamming it into a wall, embedding it in as Nitori put her foot and on double and fired, the ghost half breaking apart back into it's ghostly form and reforming next to Youmu, Nitori's attack having done nothing. Nitori didn't respond as she turned around, only for both Youmus to be right in her face.

The real one slashed low as the fake slashed high, Nitori blocking the high and getting dented by the low. After that the real one sped around Nitori as the fake pressed her attack, keeping Nitori on the defensive until Youmu got around Nitori. Both Youmu then stuck in tandem, slashing at Nitori's back and front, putting cut marks in the armor before Youmu jump kicked as the copy slid under Nitori, both of them striking her and making her go head over heels. Nitori hit the dirt hard as both Youmus stood above her, pointing their swords at Nitori's helmet. "Is that all you got? My turn." Nitori said, her voice sounding deeper because of the helmet as she active her thrusters, sliding backwards across the ground and slamming into a wall, forcing her up right and getting her into a position to stand upright as both Youmus ran at her, swords ready to slash from bother sides. Nitori then threw out her arms and opened the compartments on the gauntlets, the Youmus expected bullets to dodge, only for two steady streams of high pressure water to slam into them, pushing both back as soaking them, leaving a trail of water between them and Nitori, the Hakkero sparking as sparks flew around Nitori's gauntlet. Slamming her fist into the water trail she send a spark of electricity through it that shocked both Youmus, leaving them both sparking a bit and slightly burned as Nitori active her thrusters and flew at both of them, slamming this time into both of them and slamming them into the arena wall, indenting both the ghost half and Youmu into the wall as Nitori raised her gauntlets at both of them.

"So… how do you think I did?" Nitori asked cockily, her voice still distorted and deep as both Youmus looked at each other before smirking. Inside the helmet Nitori was wondering what the smirk was about when something collided with her side, sending her skidding backwards as she looked up, her glowing blue helmet eyes seeing what stood before her. Youmu, her ghost half and a third Youmu stood side by side, each of them holding their swords out in front of them, waiting for Nitori to make a move as she stood tall. "Is this even legal?" Vaati asked Patchouli, who looked at the set of rules given to them by Remilia. "I highly doubt she accounted for someone cloning themselves during this." Aya snarked, Patchouli putting down the paper and launching a quick fireball at Aya's face, sending her sprawling out of the chair with her face charred. "She'll be fine in a few minutes." Patchouli said before turning back to watch the match. "Wish it was a bit longer then that…" Vaati added before turning back to the match herself.

"This is so not fair…" Nitori complained to herself as she put her arms out in front of her, hands open to fire off rapid fire bolts. The three Youmus had started circling her, Nitori turning just to try and keep an eye on all of them, leaving her back open to an attack from one of them as she heard the sound of rushing footsteps behind her, Nitori spinning around and firing off a pulse that slammed into the Copy Youmu, only for Ghost Youmu to rush her now turned back and start slashing. Nitori spun around, dents in her armor becoming apparent from the prolonged battle as the two fake Youmus started attacking her in tandem, Nitori putting her arms out to her sides and spraying them with with high pressure water before covering her gauntlets with sparks and slamming to the sides of her, the trails of water being used to conduct the electricity and shock both fakes, causing them to stutter as the compartments on Nitori's gauntlets changed, Nitori firing off rapid barrages of danmaku to both her sides, the bullets hitting the stunned fakes, dispelling the copy and causing the ghost to revert back to normal. Confident she had dealt with both copies Nitori quickly found Youmu in front of her, with her back facing Nitori, her sword outstretched in a slashing positon.

Her left gauntlet fell off, revealing her normal arm… which currently wasn't protected by the 'Kappa arm'. "So you can be broken… now it's just a matter of tearing you apart." Youmu said quietly as she disappeared again, Nitori's helmet being knocked off and sent flying as Nitori reeled back, Youmu waiting behind her with her sword ready. "This is my sword Roukanken… the things that can not be cut by it… ARE NEXT TO NONE!" Youmu yelled as she sped past Nitori, Nitori standing behind her as Youmu spun her katana around before putting it in her sheath, clicking it into place as all the pieces of Nitori's armor fell off, leaving Nitori unarmed. "Are you ready to surrendered Kappa?" Youmu said without turning to Nitori, who had quickly grabbed one of the armor legs that had fallen off of her, Nitori sneakily opening a compartment in the leg and pulling out several small balls, placing one between each of her fingers. "Well it isn't over until it's over, and I intend to go down fighting!" Nitori shouted as Youmu turned around, only for and explosive ball to slam into her, blowing up in her face as Nitori ran at her, not weighed down by the heavy armor or her normal backpack and throwing the balls she had in one hand at Youmu, stunning until Youmu recovered, Nitori throwing another ball only for Youmu to slice it in half, the two halves going past her and exploding. "You are going to have to try harder then that." Youmu gested as Nitori only had three explosives left. "Yeah… might as well make it count." Nitori muttered as she tossed one of the balls and ran at Youmu, the gardener casually deflecting the ball as she ran to meet Nitori, already slashing as Nitori shoved both balls out in front of her, one in each hand before crushing them in her palms as she and Youmu got within inches of each other, two loud bangs ringing out as Nitori and Youmu flew out f the explosion, Nitori's hands slightly burnt from the danmaku explosion, along with her torn clothing and being knocked out as she landed in the dirt. Youmu wasn't much better, also being knocked out and slammed into a wall, her sword laying beside her and her clothing torn and bruises forming on her from the blasts.

"Uhhh… what just happened?" Aya asked, having recovered from Patchouli's spite ball. "I think this would be a double knockout, I guess." Vaati said, the three girls nodding to each other as Aya picked up the mic. "Umm… I guess this means the match is a DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!" Aya shouted, neither side really cheering as they sat in shock. Obviously that had expected the battle to go one way or another, but not a double knockout. "Uh… can we ask everyone please leave the arena while we clean up… at least it will only take like five minutes to fix this time…" Vaati said, adding the last bit to just Patchouli. People and Youkai started flocking out the arena, the remaining competitors hopping down into the arena instead of leaving, along with Kaguya… and Komachi.

"So… does this really mean that both of them are out of the tournament?" Cirno asked as Patchouli and Vaati floated down into the arena to start repairs. "Yes Cirno, they are both out of the running." Vaati replied, placing her hand on Cirno's head and rubbing her hair affectionately as Cirno giggled. "Patchouli… if you don't mind can we borrow Vaati for a moment." Kaguya asked. "Just bring her back, we need her." Patchouli said as the other few competitors started leaving to get something quick before the next match, Kaguya, Alice, Sakuya, Mokou, Cirno bringing Vaati with them to a secluded corner of the arena, Komachi faking going through the gate to leave only to stand behind the wall and listen in.

"So, where do we start…" Kaguya said, Mokou shaking her head. "How about the abbreviated version, we need Vaati's help to keep an eye on a group of girls to make sure they don't get murdered, while the rest of us have a different job to do." Mokou said, shrugging. Komachi continued to listen in, slightly intrigued. "What's so important about a bunch of girls from where?" Vaati asked. "The outside world, Moon lady said that it was some sort of timeloop and she wants us to fix it!" Cirno said, Vaati sighing as Komachi peeked out of her hiding place. "So this timeloop, why should I care?" Vaati asked… she was going to say yes anyway, Cirno was not going to the outside without her along for the ride. "It's the only reason that the human race isn't extinct yet… and to be honest it's a sort of cruel mercy to stop that timeloop before something majorly bad happens." Kaguya said, Komachi peeking around the corner gawking as Sakuya spotted her, disappearing for a moment before Komachi found herself face first with the dirt in the middle of the group.

"Care to explain yourself Shimigami?" Sakuya asked, the group looking at Komachi with indifferent expressions. "What can I say, you've peaked my interest… Mind if I tag along?" Komachi asked… anything to get out of her day job. "An extra set of eyes would be good." Kaguya reasoned before Mokou spoke up. "Then have her watch the spear girl, she wants to be out of the way, so be it." Mokou said before shaking her head, it was better she remain on the sidelines anyway. "You just don't want to watch them don't you?" Kaguya said, Mokou shrugging. "There are five girls aren't there? We need an extra set of eyes, I'll watch the pink pony tails girl." Mokou said… more like she was just going to shadow the girl and keep her alive.

"Fine… I'm game, so when does this happen?" Komachi asked, the longer a break she got form work the better. "The mission itself will most likely take a month, and begins right after the tournament." Kaguya said as Aya's voice came over the loudspeakers again. "Everyone, we are ready again! Report to the arena!" Aya shouted. "So are we otherwise set?" Vaati asked, the other girls nodding. "Alright then, we got a job to do after the tournament, so break a leg out there." Komachi said as she jumped up into the stands to watch the next fight, the rest of the remaining competitors remaining in the arena as Vaati flew back up to the announcer's box.

 _BGM: Street Fighter 5 – Ken's Theme_

"Alright folks time for the next match! And our next match is going to be between…" Aya said as Vaati and Patchouli handed her the slips of paper. "Suwako Moriya versus Kasen Ibaraki! The second goddess of the Moriya shrine… despite being the name of the place and the resident hermit… who everyone knows her secret!" Aya said over the loud speaker. "What secret!" Kasen shouted back up. "We all know it Kasen, give it up." Suika said poking Kasen before flying into the stands with the rest of the competitors, Suwako also in the arena with Kasen.

"This should be interesting…" Kanako said as Sanae sat on the edge of her seat. "I hope she wins." Sanae said, rooting for Suwako. "We don't know much of anything about this girl… and if those misfits could beat Suwako, what's to say she can't…" Kanako said, referring to Alice, Vaati, and Cirno. She was still irritated that they had beaten her… of course after finding out just what the purpose of the Hakurei 'shrine' was she gave up on it… what was the point of a shrine that didn't gather faith… other then being the keystone on Gensokyo's barrier.

"Alright ladies, Let's get this party started! SO ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!" Aya shouted, Kasen getting into her crane stance as Suwako brought up a rock from the ground, turning it into a katana and holding it above her head with her arm out, both girls waiting for Aya to call the match start. "ENGAGE!" Aya shouted, and the two girls were off.

 _BGM: Kasen's Theme: Rumble Temple_

Kasen and Suwako sped at each other, Suwako swinging at Kasen as she spun around, avoiding the sword swing and batting Suwako away with her good hand, the diminutive goddess bringing up a wall of stone behind her, landing in a crouch on the wall and making a web like crack in the stone before bouncing off it at Kasen, swinging her sword at her as Kasen ducked under the flying goddess, using her false arm to grab Suwako and fling her into the dirt, bouncing her off the ground before jabbing her mid air, following by a overhead kick and causing Suwako the bounce again, before bringing her good fist back and straight up striking Suwako, causing her to be sent flying, her hat flying off her head and landing in the dirt.

"Sorry little goddess, but I've been practicing for a long time." Kasen taunted, Suwako getting up and planting her katana in the ground. "Then how about we make things more interesting." Suwako said. "We've just started and you want to do that?" Kasen asked, fingering her cuff as the crowd, and announcers watched on, waiting for what would happen. "Yeah… you said it yourself, you've been practicing." Suwako said, Kasen nodding as she took off the cuff, the spiked metal bad falling to the dirt and making a small impact crater as Suwako brought up several stones being her, raising her hand above her head before making a fist, the stones erupting into clouds of dust, and when the dust settled pure metal weapons floated behind Suwako, tow hammers, four broadswords and two scythes, along with a shortsword that Suwako grabbed in her other hand, brining her katana out of the ground and holding it above her head, along with her short sword out in front, her entourage of weapons floating behind her.

"It seems both our fighters are taking the kiddy gloves off! And right out of the gate too! SO THIS GOING TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!" Aya shouted, the crowd cheering as Patchouli and Vaati held their ears, a small rock floating up behind Aya and knocking her on the back of the head, courtesy of Vaati.

 _BGM: xi-on – Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World_

Kasen and Suwako shot at each other again, Suwako having one of her floating hammer attack Kasen ahead of her, Kasen punching the solid iron weapon, shattering it with her sheer strength as Suwako closed on her.

The other hammer hit Kasen from behind, knocking her into Suwako, who kicked low to knock Kasen off her feet before sliding under her and slashing upwards, her floating swords slashing from above as Kasen twisted to avoid getting cut, grabbing on of the swords and using her strength to smash it against another, shattering both as she landed in the dirt, only for a pillar of stone to shoot out from under her, launching her again into the air.

Kasen righted herself midair as Suwako brought more rocks up behind her and crushed them into iron weapons, most of them large warhammers. Kasen glared down at Suwako as she floated in the air. 'So this is the power of a goddess… impressive, but not good enough.' Kasen thought before speeding at Suwako, the small girl bringing up a wall of stone in front of her to block Kasen, only for Kasen to punch straight through the stone walls and slam her fist into Suwako's midsection, sending her flying back before bringing up a wall behind her, once again landing on it before bouncing off. "Sorry but time to end this, it was fun." Suwako said, she could see she wasn't gong to win a drawn out fight, so she needed to end it now. Bouncing off the wall of stone Suwako sped at Kasen, her swords at the ready as her weapons floated behind her, Kasen standing still as she closed her fist.

Time seemed to slow as Suwako neared Kasen at high speeds, Kasen bringing her good arm back, glowing with power before thrusting it forward so fast a loud bang was heard, everyone in the arena except Suwako having to cover their ears as Kasen's fist broke the sound barrier, the shockwave shattering Suwako's entourage of weaponry and knocking Suwako herself back as Kasen shook her hand, which was slightly bruised from the sudden breaking of the sound barrier. "Yeah… time to finish this." Kasen said before disappearing as Suwako got up, only for Kasen to appear behind her and kick her in the back, traveling with Suwako as Kasen slammed Suwako into a wall before backflipping off Suwako's back as she laid in the wall indent she had made, Suwako pulling herself out. "Alright… that's it." Suwako muttered before slamming her foot into the ground, two pillars of stone shooting up beneath her and Kasen, lifting them into the air. "First one to fall off forfeits." Suwako gested, Kasen smirking and making the 'bring it on' gesture before resuming her stance.

"Nobody blink, this is going to be a speedy one, I can tell!" Aya said into the mic as everyone's eyes were trained on Kasen and Suwako, both of them standing on pillars of stone with the wind making their clothes move slightly in the wind. On an unspoken countdown Kasen and Suwako shot at each other, colliding in midair, Suwako's fist meeting Kasen's as Suwako tried to hold on, but Kasen's strength was proving to much for her. A loud snap was heard as Suwako cringed before Kasen's fist pushed past her own, slamming Suwako into the ground. Kasen landing in front of Suwako and holding her arm out to help her up. "Alright… I lost." Suwako said, admitting defeat as she let herself be pulled up before cradling her arm. She had broken it after that last clash.

"THE WINNER! KASEN IBARAKI!" Aya shouted into the microphone, Youkai and humans alike cheering as Kasen waved. "Great… how are we going to fix this mess…" Vaati complained slamming her head on the table as Patchouli surveyed the damage from the fight, pillars of stone and bits of metal littered everywhere, along with several raised stone walls. Suwako turned around and looked at the mess she and Kasen had made, snapping her fingers as the earth reversed itself to it's previous undamaged state, the metal and stone pillars sinking into the ground as Suwako picked up her hat and put it on her head. "That works." Patchouli muttered as Vaati looked up. "I am getting tired of having to fix this place after every match." Vaati complained. "That's what happens when you pit two powerful forces against each other." Aya said.

 _BGM: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ~ Boss Themes Rock Arrangement_

"No intermission this time folks, let's get right into the action!" Aya said before Patchouli grabbed the mic, Aya and Vaati randomly picking pieces of paper to hand to her. "And the next match is between… Cirno and Meiling." Patchouli said in a very bored voice, Aya grabbing the mic again to start her own commentary, only for Vaati to grab it from her. "It's a battle of the ages, the Gate Guardian of the Mansion versus the Hourai of Ice, two close friends against each other… both of you do well out there." Vaati said over the mic as Cirno and Meiling jumped down into the arena.

Taking their places Cirno and Meiling stood relaxed for a moment before Meiling spoke. "May the best fighter win?" Meiling asked, smiling. "Yeah, let's do this." Cirno said calmly, a far cry from her normal excited self, but Meiling was someone she knew she couldn't mess around against. "Are both combatants ready? Because ready or not YOU NEED TO TRIUMPH OR FALL! ENGAGE!" Aya shouted over the mic, Cirno and Meiling running at each other.

Cirno formed her sword of ice and swung at Meiling, the gate guardian ducking under the sword and kicking Cirno's arm, causing her to drop the sword and allowing Meiling to get in close. Slamming one fist into Cirno's stomach had her recoiling before being slammed over the head with Meiling's fist, planting her face first in the ground before quickly pulling herself up and grabbing Meiling's leg, ice forming on it before tossing Meiling behind her, the martial artist landing in a crouch before using her fist to shatter the ice as Cirno formed a hammer of ice, spinning around with it and throwing it at Meiling. Meiling closed her eyes and held her fist down before thrusting it up, her fist impacting the frozen hammer and letting out a shockwave of red energy that shattered the hammer before Cirno swung at her with a new hammer, Meiling flipping backwards as Cirno flew at her and tackled her, slamming Meiling into a wall, only to get kicked in response, Meiling jumping up and slamming her foot down hard into Cirno's stomach, the fairy not even flinching as she grabbed Meiling's leg and flash frozen it before throwing Meiling behind her.

"It's a battle of force and finesse folks, who's going to come out on top, but both seem to be evenly matched." Aya said before Vaati grabbed the mic. "Common misconception, both of them use force and finesse, Cirno just uses force a bit more while Meiling is more finesse." Vaati said into the mic, Aya pouting at being shot down.

Cirno formed her swords made of Ice as Meiling's fists glowed with power. The two girls running at each other before passing each other, Meiling's palm extended as Cirno had slashed sideways. A rainbow light coming from Cirno as the brilliance palm exploded, the cut on Meiling's side bleeding as she ran up towards the now stunning in the air Cirno and slammed her elbow into her gut, sending Cirno down to the ground and bouncing her up as Meiling landed, slamming first her shoulder in Cirno, then using her empowered fist, the shockwave of red energy exploding across the Arena as Cirno was shot up into the sky, coming back down at an extremely fast rate… of her own volition as she had recovered midair and formed a platform of ice under her, slamming down into it to cause a sort of meteor style impact. Meiling rolled out of the way as the ice shattered and Cirno jumped off, forming a new sword, this one a double edged blade that she held in one hand while forming a shield made of ice in the other.

Meiling and Cirno circled each other for a few moments before Cirno ran at Meiling, her sword raised above her head as Meiling readied to block high, only for Cirno to slide underneath her and trip her up before knocking her shield into Meiling's back, sending her flying back a few feet before righting herself in midair, flying at Cirno with her palm glowing. Cirno raised her shield but dodged to the side as Meiling tired to go for a low strike, only for Meiling to switch her momentum and aim her other fist at Cirno's face, Cirno barely bringing the shield up in time to block it, the ice shield shattering as the force pushed Cirno back. Meiling capitalizing on the broken shield to sweep Cirno's legs out from under her, the smaller girl getting knocked off her feet as Meiling kicked her away, Cirno righting herself midair and tossing her current sword at Meiling, the martial artist deflecting it with her palm as Cirno formed a rapier, trying for a different approach.

Meiling and Cirno sped at each other once more, Cirno using her smaller size, being only half as tall as Meiling to get around her swings with constantly poking at Meiling with her ice rapier, Meiling herself dodging the pokes and stabs before slamming her hand down, snapping Cirno's rapier in half before spinning around and kicking Cirno in the face, sending her flying backwards and holding her face for a moment before recovering, throwing down her broken sword and forming a pair of ice gauntlets on her arms.

 _BGM: FFXIII Battle Theme Remix (Trance)_

Meiling and Cirno sped at each other once more, fist meeting ice as they slammed their fists into each other, Cirno from above and Meiling from below, both of the girls using their strength to keep from buckling. Cirno then suddenly smirked, the ice gauntlet extending and going over Meiling's arm as Cirno pulled her own arm out and slammed the other gauntlet into Meiling's chest, slipping her arm out as the ice formed over Meiling as she formed a new giant sword. Meiling trying to break the ice only to get slammed in the side with the ice blade, being sent sprawling as Cirno sped after her. Meiling then got up as Cirno swung down, using her unfrozen hand to shatter the blade of ice, Cirno smirking as the ice frozen in midair, before flying at Meiling as cutting her like a flurry of hail, bruises and cuts forming over her body as the Ice sped at and past her.

"Don't take this personally Meiling, BUT I'M GOING TO PROVE I'M THE STRONGEST ONE HERE!" Cirno shouted as she grabbed Meiling by the shoulders, flash freezing her into a block of Ice before throwing the block up and forming an array of eight swords around it, a blue glow surrounding Cirno. "After all, I HAVE LIMITS TO BREAK!" Cirno shouted before forming a new sword in her hands and speeding up and slashing through the ice, leaving a doppelganger holding the first sword behind as Cirno started speeding with each sword, each having a doppelganger holding it as the Ice shattered with Meiling covered in cuts but still conscious, but not for much longer as Cirno grabbed the first sword a second time and slammed it down into Meiling, slamming her down to the ground in a crater. "Good… going… you… win." Meiling said smiling before succumbing to unconsciousness as Cirno floated down and planted her sword in the ground next to her, the sword Twice as tall as she was as the other eight fell around her.

"THE WINNER! CIRNO!" Aya shouted over the mic as the crowd went crazy, Cirno turning towards the announcer's booth and smiling before falling over an embracing unconsciousness, falling forward into the dirt. Vaati quickly leaving the booth and going down to Cirno and Meiling. "So… is this a double knock out?" Aya asked Patchouli. "She held on long enough to get declared the winner, so she still won." Patchouli said, Aya nodding her head as Vaati looked Cirno over in concern, sighing as she looked over at Meiling, Sakuya appearing and grabbing the unconscious Meiling and sitting her in a seat that had appeared next to Remilia, who was smiling as Sakuya stood next to her.

Suwako sat in the stands, still cradling her arm as Kanako looked on with a crazy look. "She's… improved." Suwako said. "Slightly…" Kanako muttered, unsure of that own statement herself. "Suwako if you don't mind, can you fix the arena please? We want to make sure everything proceeds smoothly." Vaati asked over the loudspeaker, Suwako sighing as the arena started to fix itself. "Thank you."

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Rumia's Theme: Apparitions Stalk the Night ~ Remix_

Vaati sighed as she held the mic, looking at the two pieces of paper in front of her that would announce the next match. "She's going to get killed." Vaati muttered out of concern as she read the paper. "For our next match, Rumia versus Sakuya Izayoi." Vaati said, a loud cheer coming from the stands as Rumia jumped out of them and landed on her butt in the arena as Sakuya gracefully jumped off of the platform where she was standing with Remilia, scoffing at who she had to fight.

"Please don't kill her… But without further ado, let the match begin." Vaati said as Rumia floated up to infront of Sakuya, covered in a ball of darkness and tried ramming into her, only for Sakuya to sigh and disappear, repapering a few feet to the left as Rumia slammed into the wall behind her, breaking her ball of darkness. "No fair!" Rumia called, getting back up and huffing before flying at Sakuya, trying to headbutt her, Sakuya casually stepping to the side and grabbing Rumia by her shirt, holding the small girl up to her face, Rumia not happy as Sakuya sighed before putting her fingers to a pressure point on Rumia's neck, the little girl seizing up for a moment before falling unconscious.

"The winner, Sakuya Izayoi." Patchouli said as Sakuya sighed and carried Rumia up to the stands, putting her back in her seat before flipping back to Remilia, standing next to her again. "That was just embarrassing." Aya said, only to get smacked upside the head by Vaati, she's a little girl, don't blame her." Vaati chided, Aya huffing as she and Vaati pulled out the pieces of paper showing the next two contestants.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio- Dream Battle ~ 4_ Remix

"For our next battle we have Reimu… why is her last name not on here?" Patchouli asked. "IGNORE IT!" Reimu shouted from the stands, downing the cup of sake she had in her hands. "Ok… Reimu versus Tenshi Hinanawi." Patchouli said, Reimu and Tenshi jumping down into the arena.

"Alright, Finally some action!" Tenshi said, stretching a bit. "I could do without that." Reimu complained as she cracked her neck and her knuckles. "Alright MAY THE BEST GIRL WIN! FIGHT!" Aya shouted over the microphone, Tenshi and Reimu shooting at each other, Reimu's fist colliding with a sealing rock that Tenshi had appear out of nowhere, shattering the rock, only to get kicked by Tenshi, who followed up by pulling out a small metal rod, pouring how own power into it and activating the red blade and slamming it into the ground, causing a small localized earthquake in the arena, tripping up Reimu as she got up, Tenshi keeping on the offensive as she launched an array of lasers at Reimu, stunning her and allowing Tenshi to get up close and slash at her with her sword, Finally ending her offensive by batting Reimu into a wall, leaving an indent in the wall as Reimu pulled herself out, only for Tenshi to throw have a sealing rock hit Reimu in the stomach, pinning her to the wall as Tenshi walked up smiling, pointing her sword at Reimu's chin. "Surrender." Tenshi said.

"How about… no." Reimu said, flicking her wrist and getting one of her cuffs to fall off, only to grab it and toss it at Tenshi, the heavy metal and high speed knocking her across the arena as Reimu shattered the rock keeping her pinned before unlocking the other cuff and holding it in her hand, casually spinning it as Tenshi struggled to get the fifty ton cuff off of her… which was crushing her stomach at the moment. "Reimu walking up and smirking as she placed her foot on Tenshi's stomach, Tenshi gasping in pain from the weight. "Surrender." Reimu said, reiterating what Tenshi had said. "No." Tenshi whined, before lifting her arm up to try and blast Reimu, only for a barrier to appear in front of her. "I'm no long some holy maiden, doesn't mean I can't use a few old tricks." Reimu said as she dropped the second cuff onto Tenshi, the celestial gasping in pain with the added fifty tons. "You… are… boring…" Tenshi said before passing out from the pain and weight, Reimu grabbing the cuffs off of her and putting them back on. "Boring, but practical. That and you pissed me off." Reimu said rather rudely. In the stands Iku facepalmed, Tenshi had wanted to fight and look where it had gotten her, one flashy display and then getting beaten in one attack.

"That was boring… but anyway THE WINNER! REIMU!" Aya shouted over the mic as Reimu floated back into the stands, sitting next to Kasen and Suika. "I honestly didn't expect you to use the cuffs that way." Suika muttered. "You said anyone who wasn't an oni would find themselves face first with the ground if they tried to lift it… makes it a good thing to keep someone down." Reimu said. "She's right, it's boring, but it's practical." Kasen pointed out. "I would have preferred an epic fight." Suika groaned. "Do that in your own battle then." Kasen said, taking a drink from her box.

 _BGM: [HD] Mystical Chain ~Alice's Battle Theme_

"Alright… after that happened, we have our next contestants!" Aya said over the microphone, Patchouli then grabbed the mic away from Aya. "Not only that, it's a grudge match. Alice, Reisen, you are up." Patchouli said before handing the mic to Vaati.

Reisen flipped out of the stands as Alice floated down and landed, Reisen armed with several different guns, Alice having a pair of Muskets prepared on her back. "Are the combatants ready, because the battle starts now." Vaati said over the mic, and instantly it all went to hell.

Alice and Reisen got pulled out a musket and pistol respectively, firing at the same time, both focusing as the danmaku shots collided midair, Alice sending out a few dolls to distract Reisen as she started firing away with her pistol, trying to hit the dolls, which had shields. Alice followed up by pulling out five musket dolls, having them get into a firing line behind the shield dolls, accompanied by her own musket fire. Reisen just kept dodging shots left and right as she returned fire, pulling the rocket launcher off her back and lining up her shot, firing.

The rocket didn't make contact as the dolls opened a hole in their formation to let the rocket pass through, it exploding on the wall behind them, Alice not turning to look at the explosion as her dress was blown slightly by the hear coming from the blast, Alice just having her dolls return fire ten fold.

"Alice has already won this." Patchouli said, Aya looking at her as Vaati nodded. "She's prepared for anything, alone she's rather vulnerable, but if she gets set up, nothing can stop her." Vaati said from experience, having seen Alice in action several times before.

Reisen was already tiring from her constant dodging, and having wasted her one shot she had resorted to using her rifle to try and do something, anything, but Alice's shields had been improved, so that they wouldn't shatter nearly as easily, Reisen herself was starting to take hits and Alice wasn't even scratched. "Forfeit now Reisen… you aren't winning." Alice called out. "I will fight to my last shot!" Reisen yelled back. "Then so be it." Alice muttered as she brought out an array of six dolls, having them float in a circle in front of her, the wall of dolls parting to allow Alice a clear shot at Reisen. "Now you face my own design, the DOLL SPARK!" Alice called out, the six dolls firing different colored lasers all at once, the beams mixing to form one larger laser heading straight for Reisen, who rolled out of the way only for the laser to follow, slamming into her and pushing her back into the wall, bombarding her into unconsciousness as Alice cut the beam off. "Don't mess with your betters, bunny." Alice taunted, her dolls lining up and saluting behind her. "THE WINNER, ALICE MARGATROID!" Aya called out, Alice bowing as a set of dolls carried Reisen back to the stands, unceremoniously dumping her in front of Kaguya. Alice herself floating back to the other side of the stands and joining Marisa.

"Alright, who's next?" Aya asked. "Wriggle and Marisa." Patchouli replied, showing the papers. "Alright, will Wriggle and Marisa get in the arena." Aya called out, Marisa laughing as she jumped down into the arena, Wriggle shaking her head. "I… I can't… Marisa is to good… I don't want to get hurt." Wriggle cried, holding her antenna down as Alice patted her back.

"Uh… Marisa wins by default then…" Vaati said over the mic, Marisa pouting above now getting to fight and hopping back into the stands. "I am to powerful for you all." Marisa said cockily, only for a rock to hit her in the back of the head, Marisa spinning around to see who did it, not finding who had tossed the rock.

 _BGM: ULiL Mokou's Theme: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke._

"Alright then, will Mokou Fujiwara and Yuugi get into the arena… please beat the crap out of her Mokou." Vaati said, her voice going deadly serious at the mention of the one who had nearly killed her. "With pleasure, I've been getting bored." Mokou muttered to herself as she jumped down into the Arena, Yuugi dropping down herself, dressed in only her shorts, shirt and her cuffs were off.

"I just want to get this over with Immortal chick, so bring it!" Yuugi said, taunting Mokou. "Yeah… I've been around longer then you have." Mokou said back, putting her hands in her pockets as Yuugi settled into her pose, her hands in a boxing position. "May the best fighter win, and we both know who that is, kick her ass Mokou." Vaati said over the mic, Patchouli not bothering to shut her up as Aya pouted, why did she get shut down and not Vaati.

Mokou and Yuugi shot at each other, Yuugi swinging her fist in an underhand blow, Mokou coming from the top with an overhead with her fist covered in fire, the two colliding in midair, neither backing down as a sickening crunch resounded from Mokou's arm, Yuugi smirking at the sound of the broken bones. Only to get kicked in the gut and pushed back a few feet back Mokou, who put her now broken hand in her pocket, holding her good arm out in front of her. Yuugi didn't care as she rushed at Mokou, swinging her fist to try and hit Mokou, who dodged backwards before slamming her good fist into Yuugi's face actually leaving a bruise before kicking Yuugi in the stomach, pushing her back a bit.

"You can dodge all you want, a single hit from me is going to break any bone in your body." Yuugi said, smirking as she swung her fist. "Yeah… but can you even hit me before I beat you?" Mokou asked, not even fazed about having a broken arm. 'Don't tell me she handicapped herself to insult me!' Yuugi thought with a scowl as she swung quicky to try and hit Mokou, the immortal dodging with ease.

To everyone else what they saw was two blurs going at it, to the fighters they saw everything but themselves in slowmotion. "Can someone tell me who is winning?" Vaati asked, hoping Mokou was. "I can't tell who's winning, but I know they are going at it." Aya said, watching with her enhanced sight. "Birds eye view… almost like a bad joke." Vaati said, Patchouli rolling her eyes "that is because it is a bad joke." Patchouli said shaking her head.

Yuugi was getting frustrated as Mokou slowly wore her down, he swings getting dodged as Mokou delivered several clean hits on her. Swinging he fist in an underhanded strike Mokou suddenly pulled her bad arm out of her pocket, opening her hand before floating away from Yuugi, Yuugi having only a spilt second to react as the explosive tags detonated, Yuugi withstanding the barrage of explosions as Mokou came down from above, her foot extended outwards and covered in flames. Yuugi looked up and swung her fist, the intent to break Mokou's leg real intense.

Mokou suddenly canceled her move, Yuugi still mid swing as Mokou disappeared, Yuugi turning around and swinging behind her, only to get hit from behind herself by Mokou, who slammed into her at extreme speed and slammed Yuugi into the wall. "Now… I end it." Mokou said quietly as Yuugi pulled herself out of the wall and lunged at Mokou, anger having taken over in rage of being played with. Mokou casually dodged the lunge and grabbing Yuugi by the neck, holding her up as Yuugi put her hands up and started rushing Mokou's hand, the sound of bones being crushed and the pain nearly unbearable but Mokou withstood it. "Boom."

With that one simple word Mokou exploded, engulfing Yuugi in what was basically a volcanic eruption in front of her face, leaving her knocked up as Mokou reformed just above the explosion, which died down with Yuugi laying back first in the new crater, knocked out and covered in cuts and bursies. "You lose." Mokou said as she landed, the crowd cheering as Vaati grabbed the mic. "THE WINNER, MOKOU!" Vaati yelled only to start coughing up a storm, aya chuckling as Patchouli shot her a glare, Vaati eventually calming down from her coughing fit as Yuugi was removed from the battle field.

 _BGM: SWR: Suika's theme: Broken Moon_

"And now we come to our last match of the preliminaries folks, and by default it is SUIKA IBUKI VERSUS IKU NAGAE!" Aya shouted into the mic, the crowd going wild as Iku entered the arena, observing Suika. "I'm going to lose… aren't I?" Iku asked, Suika nodded. "Should I just forfeit…" Iku asked. "If you don't want to break anything." Suika said, she wasn't cruel, and she knew that Iku didn't have much of a chance, after all Reimu had taken out Tenshi, the other Celestial with one move after waiting for the right time to strike. "Then how about just one attack, to close this round… bring your strongest!" Suika yelled as she readied her fist.

"Very well then." Iku said. "ARE THE FIGHTERS READY, NOW IS TIME TO DETRIME THE FINAL MATCH OF THE PRELIMINARIES, SO FIGHT!" Aya shouted into the mic. Suika and Kasen standing across from each other, not moving. "Where you attack from is meaningless… so for this match, let's compare raw power!" Suika called out, Iku nodding as she pulled her scarf off, spinning it around her arm.

 _BGM: Suppression by Celestial OST – Iku Nagae's Theme_

The scarf grew, and grew turning into a spiral as it started spinning, electricity covering it as it was as big as Iku herself. "Then you shall face my drill of the heavens." Iku said calmly, the drill speeding up and covered in electricity. "THEN BRING IT!" Suika yelled as Iku flew at her, Suika running at Iku.

In the middle of the arena, just as they were about to collide Suika jumped, bringing her fist to bear as Iku put the drill out in front of her, the scarf drill spinning at a high speed as Suika's fist impacted the tip of the electrified scarf. A shock wave rang out as Iku's drill and Suika's fist battled for dominance. "COME ON, YOU HAVE GOT MORE THEN THAT IN YOU?" Suika yelled, the ground beneath them obliterated , the two floating above a ten foot deep crater. "Then you shall face my MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Iku called out, the drill spinning faster as Suika started to visibly struggle, the drill expanding until it was twice as tall as Iku, and covered in pure electricity. "You are pretty good… BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Suika yelled as all her cuffs fell off, including the one around her waste as she started yelling, pushing back against the drill as the electricity flowed over her, not even bothering Suika as Iku stated struggling, the battle causing the crater under them to expand and deepen until it was the size on the arena, just reaching the walls. "I AM SUIKA IBUKI! ONI DEVA OF THE MOUNTAIN! AND I! WILL! WIN!" Suika yelled, hamming it up as she broke through the drill, the electricity dying away as the scarf stopped spinning and shrunk, turning back into a normal sized scarf as Iku received a full blown punch from Suika, sending her flying into the wall of the arena, Suika having held back just enough to keep from breaking anything in her body.

Suika was cracking her knuckles, the audience and the girls in the announcer's box all peaked up at Suika, who was flying over the crater and laughing heartily. "The winner… Suika." Vaati said simply as she grabbed the mic. There was going to be hell to pay to fix this for the next set of matches. Remilia however was just sitting in her chair, smirking. "I think we should do this again next year." Remilia said, Sakuya bowing to her mistress's word. "Enjoy your month in the human world by the way, after it's over we might just have some new staff… and a nice bit of land to take over." Remilia said smirking, the evils of humanity would be cleansed form the Earth, leaving only Gensokyo and those who inhabited it. Humans we no longer at the top of the food chain.

 _AN: WOOOOO! Yeah, most people would have just skipped all the matchs, but I bring you realistic outcomes! From the shy Wriggle not wanted to get blasted to Mokou fighting with a BROKEN ARM, and Suika fighting a normal giga drill break on electric steroids for the last 'match.' WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT! O yeah how about 5 more matches in the semi finals, followed by the final bout, an all out brawl between the winners of the semi finals, IS YOUR BODY READY! Tell me what you think in a review below pls._


	36. The Semi-finals! Heroes of Gensokyo

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, aka ZUN._

 _Well here we are, the semi-finals, you may notice there are five groups here to fight… meaning there will be five fighters. And no double KOs here. That's why the final battle of the tournament is going to get a battle royale. Yep, a five way fight of the best Gensokyo currently has to offer._

 _And about the Madoka Cross-over, I will be officially moving this story to the cross over section when the first chapter of the Madoka Magica arc comes out, so just a heads up, that begins in two chapters._

 _So without Further Ado!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

The Semi-finals! Heroes of Gensokyo Collide!

(STAGE START!)

 _BGM: ULiL Pre-Battle Theme: Outside World Folklore_

"Hello again everyone, sorry about the delay but we had to make a major fix to the arena after what Suika and Iku did to it." Aya said, Vaati laying on the floor panting as Patchouli sat quietly in her chair, her slightly labored breathing the only indication of issues. "And well seeing how my co announcers are unable to help I'll be doing the announcing for the semi-finals!" Aya yelled over the mic, the crowd cheering as the the ten remaining fighters stood in the arena.

The ten fighters had seemingly divided into groups, Marisa was standing at the head of her half with Alice, Cirno, and Mokou behind her, while Reimu stood opposite of her with Suika, and Kasen behind her, the sparks seemingly flying through the air as Reimu and Marisa looked at each other, Marisa's face marred with her ever present grin, while Reimu was indifferent, but with a very slight smiling on her face. Momiji stood off to the side with Remilia still sitting on her throne, with Sakuya next to her.

"Well seeing as all the fighters seem to be ready, it's time for the first match!" Aya yelled over the mic as she took two pieces of paper from the hat, laying them flat before reading them. "And will the first match be a show! It's Mokou Fujiwara versus Suika Ibuki! The Phonenix rises to fight yet another oni! But Suika proved she has the might to beat the heavens! So who will come out on top! Let's find out right now! FIGHTERS! CLEAR THE ARENA!" Aya yelled into the mic, finishing her long commentary.

"Kick her ass Mokou!" Marisa yelled as she, Cirno and Alice took to the stands. Mokou actually having a faint smile on her face at that sentence before giving a small thumbs up, not turning around. "She beat Yuugi with ease, so don't underestimate her." Kasen muttered to Suika as she walked past her with Reimu to the stands. "I don't plan on winning, I plan on getting a good fight out of her." Suika muttered back. "After all, she's got a good deal more to hold back then me." Suika muttered to herself as the the rest of the eliminated contestants watched from the stands.

"Think she'll win?" Suwako asked Kanako, who was rubbing her chin. "I don't know, but she spent her last match toying with that other oni… so she might, not that it matters much." Kanako said back, Sanae watching in excitement as she ignored Suwako and Kanako's scheming, or rather just Suwako questioning Kanako's scheming. "Hope you win Mokou, after all, we have a lot more to do after this." Kaguya muttered to herself, Reisen catching it and shrugging. 'Not that I don't miss getting constantly beat on, things were much simpler when Mokou just came to try and kill Kaguya over and over.' Reisen thought. "Tell me Sakuya… who do you think will win?" Remilia asked Sakuya, the maid looking over the two in the arena. "I would not know… I only know Suika after all, but Mokou was able to handle Yuugi with ease." Sakuya answered, Remilia nodding. "Well let us see who it is that wins." Remilia said.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Mokou's Theme: Reach for the Moon – Immortal Smoke ~ 3 Remix_

Suika and Mokou stood across from each other, the slight breeze in the arena blowing on them, Suika standing proud and Mokou with her hands in her pockets. "You ready?" Mokou asked. "Yeah, I am… it's been a long time since we fought." Suika said, thinking back to long ago. "Yeah… and this time, I intend to win." Mokou said, bringing her hand out of her pocket, sparks of flame dancing on her fingers as she put her hands into a fist. "Then you better bring it." Suika said, smiling as she and Mokou stood across form each other in their stances. "THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE FOLKS! NOW ENGAGE!" Aya shouted into the mic, Mokou and Suika shooting at each other with that declaration.

Mokou didn't even bother trying to connect fists with Suika, forming her seven foot long monster of a sword nodachi, swinging it as Suika tried to bo for the punch, and dispite being made of fire the blade locked with Suika's fist, slightly burning before she pulled away, shaking her hand. "That's hot." Suika quipped, getting back into position. "You think I'm just going to brawl you?" Mokou asked, pointing the sword at Suika, the sword long enough to be just inches away from Suika's nose, the Suika feeling the immense heat from the blade even with her resistance to heat. "Well then, you have gotten much stronger, so I guess there is no need…" Suika started as all her chains clicked off, the oni girl disappearing as Mokou whipped around and blocked Suika's punch from behind with her sword. "To hold back." The ground around them started cracking, a web like design being broken into the ground as a small crater started forming under Mokou and Suika, Suika dropping out of the air and trying to hit Mokou from below, the immortal flipping backwards, her seven foot sword plowing through the dirt, leaving an indent cut into the ground as the trail smoldered, Mokou bringing the blade up and swinging it at Suika, the oni jumping over it and attempting to hit Mokou from above, only for her to bring the blade up once more to block her fist.

Mokou then pulled her other hand out of her pocket and shoved it in Suika's face before flying backwards, the explosive tags detonating in Suika's face, the oni have slight burn marks on her arms as she lowered them as the smoke cleared, dodging to the side as Mokou's sword flew through the air at her, before dissipating into the air as Suika dodged the fire balls being sent her way by Mokou. The immortal easily zoning Suika to keep her away from her, firing off a large phoenix shaped danmaku, the firebird trailing after Suika as Mokou kept up the barrage, Suika dodging before turning around and punching the firebird, causing it to dissipate, only for Mokou to slam into her back, her foot on fire as she launched Suika across the arena, following up her kick with rapid jabs with her fists on fire before grabbing Suika while she was flying and slamming her into the ground, jumping back and throwing a large fireball as Suika got up and backhanded it, the fireball flying into the sky and exploding as Mokou and Suika settled back into position.

"The super heated fire is new." Suika commented as the two circled each other cautiously. "A trick I picked up a while back, not even an Oni can stand up to the temperature of a volcano." Mokou commented, reforming to Nodachi in her hand, all seven feet of the sword. "Well it's good I'll give you that." Suika commented, cracking her neck before the two girls shot at each other again, Suika's fist meeting… and breaking Mokou's sword of fire, forcing Mokou to pump back as Suika stood proudly and cracked her knuckles. "But you'll have to try harder then that." Mokou scowled as she thrust her arms on front of her as she flew in the air, around her hundreds of small fireballs forming before firing, focusing on not hitting Suika directly but around her. Suika just dodged the fireballs as they hit the ground, the fire lingering as Mokou landed, Suika taking advantage of that and shooting at Mokou, a smile on her face as she brought her arm back, Mokou not looking at her with her hands in her pockets.

Suddenly a plume of fire crossed her path, forcing her back, Suika watching as all the small flames on the battle field became plumes of fire, shooting up into the sky as the ones between her and Mokou parted, allowing her sight of the immortal. "You wanted me to try harder… then try this." Mokou said, smirking as the plumes covered the path again as started swirling faster, fire plumes swarming on Suika as she jumped out of the field of fire, only to run directly into Mokou's kick, the immortal slamming her into a pillar of fire that expanded and exploded, Suika flying out covered in burn marks before sliding on the ground, plumes rushing towards her as Mokou floated above her. "My ability isn't just creating fire… it is full manipulation of it, and all it's forms." Mokou said, pulling her hand out of her pocket and dropping several explosive tags into the air, the tags drifting and a thermal draft from the flames scattered them across the arena, laying even more traps among the field of fire. "You want me… come and get me." Mokou taunted before flying into the field of fire, Suika smiling. "Well I do like a challenge." Suika ran into the field, dodging plumes of fire and exploding tags as fireballs shot from within the field from all directions, Suika stopping in the middle of a field in the flames, a space in the field that had no fire in it, but had Suika surrounded on all sides.

Mokou stood within this field, her hands in her pockets as she didn't look at Suika, the flames around them becoming a dome, keeping Suika from escaping as Mokou brought her hand out of her pocket, a new nodachi of fire forming. "You wanted it… come and get it." Mokou taunted as she pointed the sword at Suika, who smiled. "Yeah well I don't plan on going out easily." Suika said truthfully as she raised her fist before punching the ground… HARD.

The flames all dissipated, the entire field of fire going out from the sheer power of air generated from that one punch, the crater under Suika attesting to her strength… and her control. The crowd and commenters were all awe struck as Suika and Mokou stood off one last time against each other, Suika smiling with power sparking off of her in the form of electric sparks, whiffs of flame coming off of Mokou. "Heroes collide on a battle field of eternity… NOW WE SEE WHO IS STRONGER!" Suika shouted as she and Mokou shot at each other, colliding one final time as flames erupted around them, electricity dancing within the fire as Mokou and Suika clashed, Suika's fists colliding with Mokou's sword as both girls visibly struggled to maintain dominance in the clash, Mokou slowly losing. "Am I hero… I guess I count as one." Mokou muttered as wings of flame sprouted from her back and covered her and Suika, burning Suika as Mokou kicked Suika into the flames, the oni having burn marks as she flew out of the flames and tumbled onto the ground, Mokou walking out of the fire, the flames not maring her skin or clothing as she stared as Suika and pointed her sword at her one more time, Suika smiling as she stood up.

"You win, I forfeit." Suika said, the crowd gasping as Suika smiled and jumped into the stands, grabbing her cuffs along the way and locking them back on her as she landed next to Reimu, smiling even with her slightly burned skin. Mokou just stood there, a slight smile marring her face. 'She wanted a good show… dam oni.' Mokou thought, but without malice as she too flew off the stage and into the stands, the flames on the arena dissipating and leaving only the small craters and burn marks in the stage. "THE WINNER! MOKOU FUJIWARA!" Aya announced, the crowd still in shock at what had just happened.

"Suika was struggling… my guess is she just wanted to be awake to watch the show." Vaati said, Patchouli shaking her head. "No… she was testing Mokou, for all we know about Suika, which is not much, she seems fond of these tests of strength and resolve." Patchouli said, her hand on her chin with her eyes closed in thought. "You two need to stop with the philosophical ramblings and enjoy yourselves." Aya said, receiving a small rock to the head from Vaati before glaring at Vaati, a large rather comical bump on her head forming.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme – Argue for and against_

Everyone wandered around the fairgrounds as the arena was being fixed after the battle between Suika and Mokou, the remaining competitors enjoying themselves at the 'bar.'

"A toast to Mokou's victory!" Marisa shouted as she held her glass of sake, Mokou, Alice and Cirno sitting around her, all of them without drinks except Mokou. "Marisa I wouldn't suggest drinking that before your match, after all it could be next." Alice said, shaking her head. "Fine party pooper." Marias grumbled, putting the glass down as Mokou grabbed it and downed it, a slight smile marring her face. 'It's been a long time since I've actually had friends… rather nice to actually enjoy my time with them.' Mokou thought, slightly saddened by the inevitability of losing those close to her in this period of time… or was it an inevitability, she had saved Cirno and Vaati after all, but to be condemned to live forever… 'Nah, that's just cruel and selfish… unless they want it themselves.' Mokou thought as Alice and Marisa started arguing, Cirno giggling at the argument.

Reimu sat with Suika and Kasen, the two oni and the 'hermit' all having a drink from Suika's gourd, in Kasen's case drinking it from her box. "You've changed Suika… you'd never forfeit a match before." Kasen pointed out, Suika downing a drink straight out of her gourd. "I grew up Kasen, I can't just be a drunken fight happy idiot all my life… that's the hole Yuugi dug for herself." Suika said. "But you are still drunk and fight happy." Reimu pointed out, Suika giving her a light punch on the shoulder that would have broken a normal human's bones, but Reimu barley felt. "She's not wrong." Kasen said with a smirk. "Being a hermit is boring isn't it, so why do you continue to hide it." Suika said, putting her arms behind her head as Kasen glared at her. "You're not the only one who tries to atone Suika, and I can't do that parading around showing off who I used to be." Kasen said, Reimu looking pointedly at the small muffs on Kasen's head. "To what? The humans?" Reimu scoffed, other then the hourais, Alice, Sanae, Sakuya and Marisa, humans could go dig a hole and stay in it. "We all know what they have done to you before, and that you were one before, but it's partly to those who show the best qualities off humanity I atone to, and the youkai I have harmed before." Kasen said, taking a drink from her box. "Besides, you could always meet some good humans." Suika pointed out, Reimu slightly smiling before looking over at Marisa's table. "I already have… and I'll be fine if there are more." Reimu mentioned smiling.

Momiji and Aya sat together at a table, Aya swirling the straw of her drink. "What do you think your odds are Momiji?" Aya asked. "Trying to get a good story for your paper?" Momiji asked back. "That, and I just want to know." Aya said, Momiji sighing. "Honestly… I think I'm screwed six ways to Sunday, I'll either end up fighting the hermit, the fairy, the maid, the other oni, the doll maker, magician or the vampire, and half of those have beaten me before." Momiji sighed. "You going to forfeit?" Aya asked, looking at her friend worriedly. "No." Momiji said before looking over at the other two tables with the remaining competitors. "I'm going to give who ever I fight the fight of their lives."

 _BGM: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Opening Theme_

"HELLO EVERYONE! And welcome back to the Scarlet Devil Tournement! Sorry about the delay but SOMEONE!" Aya shouted over the mic, staring pointedly at Suika and Mokou, despite them being on opposite sides of the arena. "Messed up the arena so much that it wasn't an easy fix, but enough of that! It's time for the second battle of the semi-finals!" Aya shouted before handing the mic off to Vaati, who had the drawn contestants of the match.

"For the second round of the semi finals, it's a battle between the Guardian White Wolf, Momiji and the Youkai Mountain Hermit, Kasen Ibaraki." Vaati said before she handed the mic to Patchouli. "Please enter the arena now, and try not to blow it up." Patchouli said in a deadpan tone as Momiji hoped from the stands to the arena, Kasen, jumping out of the stands and landing softly on the ground. "May the best mountaineer win! FIGHT!" Aya yelled out, beginning the match.

 _BGM: (Fan-Made) Momiji's Theme: Awakening Wolf's Instinct_

Momiji held her sword in one hand and her shield in the other as she looked at the girl across from her. "We both know how this is going to end…" Momiji said, Kasen nodding. "But I don't intend to go down without a fight." Momiji said before getting into a more ready stance, her shield out in from of her with her sword firming in her hand. "Then show me your worth, Momiji Inubashiri." Kasen said, surprising Momiji with the mention of her full name. "I haven't been called that in a long time…" Momiji muttered.

"Did… either of you know that was her full name?" Vaati asked, Patchouli shaking her head and surprisingly Aya too. "It is… was her best kept secret, not even I knew about it and I'm her best friend, she's always been just Momiji for everyone." Aya said. "She's a warrior, I doubt sharing her last name would be a good idea, after all if she had a family they could be found and targeted just based on her last name." Patchouli pointed out, Aya shaking her head. "That's the thing… Momiji doesn't have a family, I've been to her place plenty of times and she doesn't have anything that would connect her to a family, and no information about one, period, not even a parent. All I found out was she was found one day at the orphanage with naught but her first name, when she was like five." Aya said. "Just one more mystery in this world." Vaati muttered, shaking her head.

Momiji and Kasen shot at each other, Kasen not bothering to take off her cuffs as her fist slammed into Momiji's shield, not cracking it as Momiji recoiled, Kasen's punch still strong enough to send out recoiling shocks from the contact. Momiji however working around it and swung her sword in a downwards slash, forcing Kasen to jump away from her, only for Momiji to charge at her, shield out front as she rammed into Kasen, forcing her back a few feet few before kicking the 'hermit' in the stomach, Kasen not even recoiling as she grabbed Momiji's leg and threw her over her shoulder, Momiji flying backwards before landing in the dirt, her sword falling away from her , rolling a few feet before getting up, Kasen walking towards her. Momiji taking a few steps back before winding up wither her shield, throwing it at Kasen, who caught the shield in midair before throwing it back at Momiji, the tengu catching it and being pushed back a few feet, Kasen bending over and picking up Momiji's sword, before bending it with her bare hands and dropping it in the dirt.

Kasen stared as she glared, scowling as she put her shield back on her arm. "You've got spunk, I'll give you that." Kasen said, before putting her arms out, her voice becoming a whisper, so only Momiji could hear her voice with her wolf ears. "I'll give you a chance, make me bleed and I'll forfeit, prove to me your resolve." Kasen whispered, Momiji looking up at Kasen before nodding, holding her shield out in front of her, her hand stretching before clenching into a fist.

 _BGM: Nightcore - Centuries_

Momiji and Kasen ran at each other once again, Kasen looking to punch Momiji;s shield, the tengu suddenly sliding under Kasen, the hermit turning around as Momiji got up behind her, having grabbed the now bent sword and holding it by the handle, the now crooked steel blade held in a position that would have been awkward for a normal sword, Momiji holding it more like a boomerang.

Kasen slamming her fist together, causing a shockwave that Momiji endured before Kasen ran at her, Momiji raising her shield as Kasen struck it, the shield cracking slightly under the force as Momiji buckled, being force down onto her knees before pulling away suddenly, Kasen stumbling a bit before using the new momentum to swing at Momiji, the tengu having jumped away and thrown the now bent sword like a boomerang, the blade flying through the air like it was an actual boomerang with the amount of force behind it.

Kasen raised her hand and caught the bent sword by the handle before holding it in both hands and snapping it in half, leaving what could only be called a dagger left of the formerly proud blade, Momiji staring at Kasen as the 'hermit' threw the end of the blade away and tossing the 'dagger' to Momiji, the remains of the sword implanting themselves into the dirt, Momiji bending down and picking up the former sword.

Kasen walked slowly towards Momiji, the tengu holding the dagger as she closed her eyes, her shield by her side as she spun the dagger around in a circle, white danmaku forming in from of her before being shot at Kasen, the 'hermit' backhanding the shots away from her as Momiji ran at her, dagger raised as Kasen moved to block, Momiji jumping over Kasen and throwing her shield, followed by the dagger. Kasen caught the shield, only for the dagger to implant itself into her bandaged 'arm.' Smoke coming out of the arm as it slowly deflated, Momiji smirking as she ran at Kasen, who's false arm had crumpled and was forced to fall off reveling the stump of an arm, smoke coming out of the stump as the dagger clattered to the dirt, Momiji raising her fist to hit Kasen, only for the 'hermit' to catch her fist with her hand, Momiji cringing as she felt bones in her hand crack slightly.

"Nice try, but I said bleed." Kasen whispered, Momiji smirking. "I wasn't trying to make you bleed with that." Momiji said before she lifted her foot and kicked Kasen in the shin, Kasen letting go of Momiji as she raised her other foot, the dagger laying on it as it flew into the air, Momiji grabbing it out of the air and stabbing it into Kasen's left thigh before pulling it out, a small trail of blood on the tip of the blade. "I win." Momiji said. "And I'm a woman of my word." Kasen said as she stood up, raising her good arm. "I forfeit." Kasen called, Momiji bending over and grabbing her cracked shield, which had fallen to the floor when the dagger hand implanted itself in the false arm, Kasen flying out of the arena and into the stands, the crowd staring as Kasen sat next to Suika and Reimu, pulling out some linen wrap and rewrapping her smoke arm.

To everyone else but those who knew about her false arm in the arena that day, they had seen Momiji stab both her arm, but it didn't fall apart, and her thigh, a special illusion to keep those who didn't know her secret from knowing. "Illusions are a wonderful thing." Kasen whispered to Suika. "Illusions are lies." Suika said. "But yet we live in a land of illusion, which hides the truth." Reimu pointed out, Suika nodding her head.

In the stands Aya was cheering as Vaati and Patchouli covered their ears, the excited crow tengu grabbing the mic. "THE WINNER! MOMIJI!" Aya called out, Momiji smiling as she flew back into the stands, holding the remains of her sword, and the broken half, along with her cracked shield…. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a bit of forging and a roll of tape and bandages.

 _BGM: Touhou 7.5 IaMP: Eastern Wind_

After Aya calmed down Patchouli held the mic as she read out the next set of contestants. "For the third match of the semi finals, we have the Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi, versus the Seven Colored Puppeteer, Alice Margatroid." Patchouli said into the mic, Alice floating down into the arena as Sakuya did a flip off of Remilia's platform, landing softly on her feet.

"Alice." Sakuya said, her voice emotionless, and her expression devoid of emotion. "Sakuya." Alice said back, the two girls staring at each other from across the arena. The two combatants did not exchange words, for there was no words to exchange. This was a battle against time for both of them, the faster it was over, the better. "Ok, no opening speeches from either of our combatants, NOW ENGAGE!" Aya shouted, and instantly the two girls preformed their opening act.

 _BGM: Touhouvania: Puppeteer of Hail – Alice Margatroid's Theme_

Alice had pulled out her musket and fired the instant Sakuya had thrown her first knife, the puppeteer and maid keeping the play field even, no dolls, no time, no magic, all skill and tactics.

The bullet hit the knife, the knife spiraling into the dirt as Sakuya threw five more, Alice jumping up and pulling out her second musket, firing down upon Sakuya with pinpoint accuracy, only Sakuya's quick reactions by throwing a knife for every bullet saving her from being shot, Alice landing in front of Sakuya as she spun on of her muskets around to use as a club, the other held in one hand with her finger on the trigger, Sakuya using a knife to block the improved club Alice was using her musket as, throwing a knife to block a bullet shot by Alice with her other hand, the knife spiraling into the dirt as Alice firing again, nailing Sakuya in the shoulder with the danmaku shot, stinging a little bit as Alice pulled her club away fast and swung again from below, Sakuya jumping backwards and throwing a set of knives at Alice, who spun out of the way and flipped her musket back over before firing off both with a shotgun like impact, a large amount of shots hitting Sakuya as she threw a set of knives once more, the knives bouncing off the ground and impaling themselves into the barrels of Alice's muskets, forcing her to flip them over and use them as clubs, swinging at Sakuya as the maid dodged and slid to the side of Alice, kicking the puppeteer in the shin before slapping her in the face, followed by a drop kick that was blocked by Alice's 'clubs'.

Alice forcing Sakuya back for a moment before swinging one of her clubs hard at Sakuya, the maid dodging to the side only to get smacked by the other club, knocking Sakuya into the wall as Alice walked up to Sakuya, pulling the knife out of the barrel of her musket before aiming at Sakuya, threatening her to surrender.

"Time is of the essence." Alice said. "Then let this finish quickly." Sakuya said, Alice nodding as she pulled the gun away and held her hand out for Sakuya to grasp, pulling her up as the two girls nodded, Sakuya jumping out of the arena, effectively forfeiting. "THE WINNER! ALICE MARGATROID!" Aya called, the crowd cheering at the display, they had watched Sakuya being beaten in combat, not aware of the bigger picture as to why the battle had been so quick, but it was of no importance to them, the fight was good.

 _BGM: HM: Pre-Battle Theme: A Popular Location_

"Well with that out of the way, I think it's time for the fourth match, and thankfully NO REPAIRS!" Aya yelled into mic. "Thank goodness…" Vaati muttered under her breath, Patchouli coughing a bit as well. "Hope you two are ready because the next fight is probably going to cause a lot of PROPERTY DAMAGE! IT'S THE ICE FAIRY OF THE LAKE! CIRNO! VERSUS THE SCARLET DEVIL HERSELF! REMILIA SCARLET!" Aya announced, both Patchouli and Vaati covering their ears from the yelling, only for a rock to slam into Aya's face, knocking her out cold as Vaati and Patchouli looked out into the arena, seeing Suwako with her arm extending in the stands. "I'm willing to let that slide." Patchouli said, Vaati nodding slowly as they sat back down, Vaati grabbing the mic. "Will our combatants please enter the Arena, and at least try not to blow it up?" Vaati both said, and asked.

Cirno smiled as she jumped into the arena, standing there as Remilia floated down regally from her throne, the two diminutive girls of equal size, and if Cirno constantly fighting Flandre was anything to go back, equal physical prowess. "This should be fun." Cirno said, in all her childish glee as she formed her giant sword of ice. "I would hope so, you always play with my sister instead of me." Remilia huffed, her inner child showing through again. The children were out to play.

 _BGM: Xi- On ~ Scarlet Chain_

"Fight on girls." Vaati said into the mic, and instantly the two girls shot at each other, Remilia forming her spear as Cirno swung her sword, the two magically created weapons clashing as Remilia and Cirno got right into each other's faces, smiling all the way as they backed off, Cirno spinning her sword before planting it on her shoulder, Remilia spinning around with her spear in a delicate dance, finishing with the spear behind her back, pointing at Cirno and facing her.

It was wordless as the two girls ran at each other once more, Remilia stabbing with her spear as Cirno swung her sword, the tip's of each weapon nicking the other girl slightly, neither backing down as Remilia kept getting small stabs in at Cirno, the hourai fairy, in turn, getting small slashes on Remilia's clothing, despite the size of her blade being larger then both of them.

The vampire and Fairy jumped away from each other once more, both with an absurd smile on their faces as they took to the air, both of dropping their weapons to the ground and engaging in aerial combat. Cirno and Remilia both floating across from on another, circles of blue and red light appearing on either side of them as icicles and red danmaku starting colliding in the air, the circles continually firing as Cirno and Remilia flew at each other.

In the midst of the field of ice and danmaku the two girls danced around the opposing shots, filling the sky in the arena with a beautiful display of childish art as the crowd watch in awe, ice shattering and danmaku dissipating like fireworks in the sky as the fairy and vampire flew at the center of it, firing off at each of with shots before simply flying at each other with fists extended. Remilia and Cirno collided in midair, their fists hitting each other and causing a shockwave of power, the icicles shattering in the sky as the danmaku dissipated, leaving only the two girls in the sky with their fists blocking each other.

Cirno did an upwards kick, catching Remilia off guard as she kicked the diminutive vampire in the chest, Remilia being sent backwards before righting herself in the air, smirking wildly at Cirno as she threw her hands to her sides, a red aura surrounding each other them as she shot at Cirno. Using her hands as claws she tried to rake at Cirno, the fairy dodging the main strikes but getting scratched by the backlash, Cirno retaliating by grabbing Remilia's arm and throwing her downwards towards the ground, following her as she righted herself, only to get kicked in the gut by Cirno, the two plummeting towards the ground and hitting it hard, causing a cloud of dust to spray upwards.

The two girls jumped out of the dust cloud, landing near the weapons of their other. Cirno grabbing Remilia's spear as Remilia grabbed Cirno's sword, the two charging at each other again. Again they clashed, Cirno using the spear to stab into the sword of ice, smirking as the spear frozen over, turning to ice and connecting to the blade, Remilia's hands getting covered in frost as she let go of the sword, scowling as Cirno broke the spear out of the sword, now hold two weapons of ice that she pointed at Remilia. Remilia responded by forming red energy in her hands, the energy extending into a spear and sword, leaving the duo once again at a stand still before charging at each other once more.

Cirno and Remilia both swung at once, spear meeting spear as sword met sword, both of them struggling to maintain dominance in the power struggle. But Cirno was better with using weapons, twisting her sword the sudden movement caused Remilia to slip up, allowing Cirno to drop her spear and grab Remilia's flash freezing the vampire. But red energy welled within the ice as it started cracking, Remilia gathering power to break free, but she didn't get the few precious seconds she needed…

Cirno flew upwards, forming a dome of icicles around the ice containing Remilia, firing them all at once to hit Remilia as she broke free, only to be attacked by the hundreds of icicles pelting her, shattering as they made contact with her. Bruises formed on Remilia's skin as Cirno formed a spear of ice in her hand before throwing it downwards, Remilia just barely dodging it as the storm of ice ended, only for the spear to explode into a frosty mist, slowing Remilia down and obscuring her vision as Cirno sunk up behind her and formed a hammer of ice, swinging it with a one liner present. "FORE!"

Remilia turned around just in time to be smacked in the gut with the hammer, taking the wind out of her as she flew into the wall, smashing into it and going under the deep embrace of unconsciousness, Cirno dispelling the hammer before looking at the announcer's booth and forming a new sword of ice, spinning it in her hand before setting it on her shoulder, a finishing taunt before dispelling the sword and laughing in victory. "And the winner is Cirno everyone, congrats Cirno." Vaati said over the mic, much quieter then Aya's sonic boom mouth.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Skies Beyond the Clouds_

"Alright everyone, the semi finals have been great, and all the matches fantastic, but there can be only one with these final two fighters…" Vaati said as Reimu and Marisa jumped down from the stands without being called on. "Our final two fighters are old friends, and heroes to youkai everywhere, despite one of them being human, but now we see who is truly stronger." Patchouli said, both of the girls in the booth nodding as they introduced the fighters for this final match.

"Marisa Kirisame, known locally as the Ordinary Magician, she'll steal the show, and everything not nailed down if you let her, but when push comes to shove she'll pull through with overwhelming power." Vaati said, The youkai in the crowd going wild as Marisa started bowing, a smirk on her face as the humans looked betrayed. "And Reimu, who has no last name but is also a hero, she is a prodigy in battle and anything she does, and fights for those of Gensokyo, just make sure to leave her a small tip at least." Patchouli said, getting in a small snarky remark as Reimu scowled at her, but she perked up a bit when the Youkai in the crowd cheered her on.

"What are the odds there is going to be an arena left when these two are done?" Vaati asked Patchouli. "A hundred percent chance." Patchouli said, shaking her head. Down in the arena Marisa and Reimu stood across from each other for their first duel in a long time. "Hope you haven't been getting rusty without me to give you a goal to strive towards." Reimu taunted. "My goal is to be the best, and prove that hard work does been natural talent." Marisa responded, her voice haughty. Patchouli and Vaati nodded to each other as they both spoke into the mic in sync. "May the best hero win! NOW TRIUMPH OR FALL!"

 _BGM: Xi- on – Dream Battle!_

The instant those words were uttered Reimu and Marisa both had channeling circles around them, Marisa's green to Reimu's red as danmaku missiles and ofuda shots started pouring out of the channeling circles, colliding midair and exploding as Marisa and Reimu ran at each other, Marisa hopping on her broom and smirking as a beam of light emitted from the back, Marisa flying forward as Reimu raised her arms to block, stopping Marisa in her tracks. "You'll have to do better then that Marisa." Reimu taunted as she tried to punch Marisa, the magician hopping off her broom and throwing down an array of explosive potion bottles at Reimu, who had to jumo out of the way to dodge, allowing Marisa's broom to continue moving as the magician landed back on it, stopping it from charging forward as Reimu landed, the air around them filled with magic as green and red collided in the air like a demented Christmas tree.

Marisa hopped off her broom again and held her arm out, a green sixteen point star of energy firing out and homing in on Reimu, who backhanded it into the ground, dust kicking up and forcing Reimu to cover her eyes as Marisa fired off a set of magic missiles, Reimu putting up a barrier in front of her to stop them as she disappeared, Marisa jumping out of the way as Reimu almost drop kicked her from a gap that had appeared above Marisa, the crater of Reimu's impact leaving a good indication of what would happen to Marisa if she got hit. "Gee Reimu, can't turn down on the strength?" Marisa taunted, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a potion bottle, throwing it at Reimu, who caught it and smashed it with ease, the contents landing on the ground. "Can't, this is as low as I go, try not to get hit." Reimu said, smirking as Marisa glared, just like Reimu to not be trying at all.

The magic in the air suddenly canceled out as Reimu and Marisa flew at each other once more, Reimu raising her fist and trying to hit Marisa, who moved her head to the side, the punch nearly grazing her ear, the sheer speed and power causing a stinging sensation in Marisa's ear as she smashed a potion against Reimu's head, the oni more annoyed the inconvenienced as Marisa jumped out of the way of another punch, getting back on her broom as she surfed in the air, throwing down seemingly random potions at Reimu, the oni girl dodging until Marisa upped the ante, Magic missiles joining the barrage as Reimu closed her eyes, slamming her fists together and shattering the glass bottles and dispelling the danmaku from sheer power, Marisa holding her hat to keep it from flying off. "You ready to surrender Marisa?" Reimu asked sarcastically, Marisa grinning with an evil smile. "Did you really think I ever would?" Marisa retorted back, only to received a wave of red danmaku shots in response, Marisa flipping over on her broom and attaching the Mini-hakkero to the back as she dodged, hopping back on top of the broom as the Hakkero fired, propelling Marisa forward at Reimu, the oni raising her arms to catch the speeding broom.

Imaging her surprise when the broom didn't stop, imagine her surprise as she was taken along for the ride on the broom, being dragged along the stadium, and imaginer her surprise as Marisa stomped on her hand, causing her to let got and smash into the arena wall. "What… the hell…" Reimu complained, pulling herself out of the wall as Marisa laughed, throwing another potion at Reimu, the bottle smashing against her and causing Reimu to growl and scowl. "You don't get it do you, that's a weakness potion Reimu, right now you're as strong as a normal human." Marisa taunted before flying at Reimu with her arm ready to punch, Reimu ready to punch back as she reeled her arm back and slammed it into Marisa's fist, only for the tow of them to collide, neither Marisa or Reimu backing down as Marisa floated in the air, pointing her hand at Reimu's chest and firing a point blank magic missile, forcing Reimu to back down as Marisa clumsily slammed her fist into Reimu's face, followed by the kick to the shin, Reimu returning by nailing Marisa in the air, and smacking her head, followed by spin kicking into Marisa's back, sending the magician skeeting away a few feet.

"Well if you are going to cheat." Reimu started, her cuffs clinking off as they clattered to the dirt, leaving small craters from the literal two foot drop. "Then I'm going all out." Reimu said as she channeled her ability, the ability to float as she floated away from reality. "Great… just great." Marisa complained as she took cover in a crater, a large amount of danmaku passing over her and slamming into the dirt, creating rather large craters as Marisa poked her head out of the crater, Reimu floating in the center of the arena with her arms crossed. "You'll see that I still have a lot more power hidden Marisa." Reimu said truthfully, dropping to the ground as Marisa got out of the crater, holding her broom. "Well… can't say I haven't been practicing." Marisa said, holding her broom like a club in one hand.

The two heroes sped at each other once more, and while Reimu was weakened she was still immensely powerful, but Marisa was nothing if not crazy prepared, her broom having been enchanted to be unbreakable long ago. Fist met wood as the two clashed and struck at one another, Marisa using her greater range to zone out Reimu as they bounced around the arena, dancing in the air as they clashed. Marisa was using her spare hand to pull out more and more potions to hit Reimu with, but the oni kept dodging the tossed potions and tried to hit Marisa head on, getting smashed in the face with Marisa's broom and sent skidding into a crater with how light she was without her weighted cuffs.

Marisa smirked a followed up by tossing down a barrage of weakening potions, the jars shattering as glass cut into Reimu's skin, the potions wearing her down, even while not limited to be as physically weak as a normal human. "I'm surprised that you, who values overwhelming power, would come up with such a strategy." Reimu said as she climbed out of the crater, standing up, weakened but not out as Marisa landed. "What can I say, I learned from the best, overwhelming power and a good plan can go hand in hand, LIKE THIS!" Marisa said as she thrust her empty hand forward, no Hakkero in sight as she grinned, power gathering within her hand before she closed it for a moment. "I've trained, I've fought, and I've done many things. And now today I SHALL SURPASS YOU REIMU! LOVE SIGN!" Marisa shouted as she thrust her closed hand forward, the laser coming out unmistaken about as Reimu had a flash back to one of it's kind being fired at her before by Yuuka. "MASTER SPARK!" Marisa finished as Reimu raised her arms to block, being blown back by the laser and sent flying into a wall, beaten and battered but no unconscious as she panted. Marisa herself walking towards her, panting herself.

"You've… improved." Reimu got out as Marisa smirked, her breathing heavy. "Yeah… but what can I say… hard work beats natural skill." Marisa said as Reimu fell over unconscious, Marisa staring down at her and smirking. "The winner of the final round of the Semi-finals. Marisa Kirisame!" Vaati said into the mic from the booth, the youkai cheering as Marisa turned to wave at them, the humans indifferent as they watched Marisa, who was still panting but showing no signs of falling unconscious. "And that concludes the semi-finals, will everyone please exit the arena as we prepare for the final round." Patchouli said into the mic as people started filtering out of the arena, Marisa laughing heartily as she and several others joined her in the arena, Vaati and Patchouli floating down to join them as well.

 _BGM: Disgaea D2: Cradle Over_

Marisa laughed as her friends joined her in the arena, Mokou standing off to the side as Cirno glomped Marisa, congratulating her as Vaati and Patchouli floated a few feet away, smiling. Alice stood next to Marisa as she smiled a genuine smile. Nitori standing by them with a smile on her face as Wriggle, Rumia and Daiyousai stayed near them, Wriggle smiling with Daiyousei having a shy smile, Rumia happily joining Cirno in glomping Marisa, the magician laughing happily. Meiling had woken up and patted Marisa on the shoulder, giving her a thumbs up before rubbing Cirno's head in congratulations for her victory.

"Congratulations Marisa." Alice said, smiling as Marisa smiled back. "Was there ever any doubt?" Maria retorted back, Alice smiling as she shook her head. "Congrats for surviving the tournament." Vaati said softly, the girl floating next to her near twin as they smiled for once. "Well it's what friends do right, care for the wellbeing of their friends." Marisa said, smiling as she was surrounded by them. They may squabble, they may fight, but at the end of the day, those around her were her friends, and they would help each other to the ends of the universe.

'So this is what it's like to have friends… I've always wanted that.'' Vaati thought as she smiled. 'Friends… is that what we are? I suppose that is true.' Patchouli thought, a slight smile on her face. 'It's good to know I have friends to support me, much better in fact.' Nitori thought as she smiled. 'Friends to the end as they say? I can get behind that.' Meiling thought as she gave Cirno a pat on the head. 'I like have friends!' Rumia thought as she continued to glomp Marisa, the young child of darkness having found a single light in her existence of dark. 'Friends… you all are people I never want to let go of.' Mokou thought as she smiled, perhaps it was something she could do… 'I would have never gotten this far without Vaati, and she was only the first friend of many!" Cirno thought happily as she hugged Vaati, who patted her on the back. 'I always thought only my dolls could be my friends… for once I'm glad to be wrong.' Alice thought, smiling. 'I'm lucky to be friends with all of you.' Daiyousei and Wriggle thought separately, the shy fairy and bug Youkai smiling as they stood behind Rumia.

'I've done many things… lied, cheated, stolen, the last thing I deserve is to have friends as great as all of you, and Reimu too…' Marisa thought as she continued laughing heartily, but not in victory, but in happiness. A group of friends can do many things… and a group of heroes so much more.

And now the group of friends waited warmly as the arena was being fixed for the final match, a battle between four of Gensokyo's greatest heroes, and a wolf who would prove herself to be among the best.

(STAGE! CLEAR!)

 _AN: And that brings a close to the semi finals… bet you expected the Reimu vs Marisa fight, there just has to be one, and I saved the ebst for last. Marisa showing that her teaching for Mima about being crazy prepared is not a waste and she proved that she doesn't need the Hakkero for everything, it still helps a lot. But the oni have their tests of strength, Momiji and Mokou passing with flying colors as Cirno and Remilia duked it out in the sky, and Alice and Sakuya's quick duel against time, for after this tournament ends, the next arc begins… and things will happen that have never even been thought of before._


	37. Heroic Battlefield! Battle Royale!

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, or Madoka Magica, should be obvious._

 _Well… here we are, 37 chapters in, and just before I cement this story as a crossover, as a precaution I am actually going to make a second copy of this story in the cross over section with an updated description. But yeah, things are not going to remain all happy and fun times in Gensokyo, because the outside world is going down, lifetimes have been spent by Homura to save Madoka, and now… she fights one final time against her greatest fear, but with some of Gensokyo's finest at her back, and with old friends… and may the last of humanity cross the border to Gensokyo, Renko, Mami, Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyoko. For the end of the world is at hand, and from the ashes after the Magica Arc, Gensokyo will rise._

 _But now we watch warmly as our finalists fight in a Battle Royale._

 _AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!_

 _LET! THE! GATES! OPEN!_

Heroic Battlefield! Battle Royale!

(STAGE START!)

 _BGM: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Piano Intro Massive Mix - Extended_

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the final battle of the Scarlet Devil Tournament." Vaati said into the mic, her voice slightly cracking with a slight cough as everyone who had participated in the tournament watched the arena, it's five combatants all standing back to back in the center, awaiting their call. The sky above them was a black night, the stadium itself only illuminated by the lights around it, and the light of the moon.

The Moriya Shrine crew watched in varying degrees of curiosity. Kanako observed the fights, drawing up plans in her head on how to either counter them, or bring them to her side. Suwako watched them as she waited, watching mortals fight was a great pass time, but this was something special. Sanae however was bouncing in her seat, thankful they had a front row seat as she smiled, it was much more fun to watch fights then to be in them, especially between these combatants.

Reimu, Suika and Kasen sat in their front row seat, smiling as they watched those they had either chosen, or been beaten by get ready to fight each other. "Here we are... making history as part of Gensokyo's first fighting tournament, quite the way to go down into the books ehh Kasen?" Suika asked the girl sitting next to her. "Better then going down having sat on a rock all day." Kasen grumbled, why did she choose to hide as a hermit again? On yeah to explain away how she lived for a long time… but it only kept bringing in new problems as well. Reimu wasn't paying attention as she watched Marisa, who's back to to the other girls as she stared at the arena around her, catching sight of Reimu and smirking.

Remilia sat in her throne, Sakaya and Meiling next to her as they leaned against the two sides of her throne. "This should be a match to remember, don't you think Sakuya?" Remilia asked her maid. "Yes lady Remilia, it shall." Sakuya replied, Meiling sighing. "What am I? chopped liver?" Meiling asked. "No you are just unimportant at the moment, just enjoy the show." Remilia said, turning towards Meiling, who huffed in annoyance. "Let's just see who wins." Meiling said, leaning on the side of the throne and turning her head towards the arena.

"Our five fighters have triumphed over the rest of the competition, see here they stand those with the resolve and courage to fight on. This competition was not just a battle of strength." Vaati said over the mic as Marisa and Momiji perked up. "But a battle of wits and will to best their opponents. And so now, so you don't forget, we have our final five fighters of the Scarlet Devil Tournament." Vaati said as the fighters all looked up at the stands, each of them standing, ready to fight to the last.

"The Ice Fairy, Cirno, who has triumphed over all odds and become the strongest fairy, a claim that has yet to be proven wrong, given her track record of victories, with only one loss, to another competitor in this arena in fact." Vaati said, Cirno smiling and waving for the crowd, walling out of the circle and standing at the wall that was connected to the announcer's booth before turning around. Facing the backs of her other competitors as she turned she smiled and formed her sword of ice, planting the blade into the ground beside her and leaning against it, smiling.

"Mokou Fujiwara, the Firebird Phoenix, she isn't actually a phoenix but it is her motif, and she is the only one so far to have beaten Cirno, so today who will come out on top?" Vaati said, Mokou walking towards a cornor of the arena and turning around, forming her nodochi of fire, the seven foot blade burning bright as Mokou closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sky, her arms outstretched as wings of flame formed behind her before dissipating, Mokou opening her eyes and then holding her sword out in front of her with one hand.

"The Guardian White Wolf, Momiji, who fought hard against the ferrywoman of the Sanzu, ultimately prevailing through a use of tactics and tools before fighting Kasen, and Kasen surrendering after Momiji prevailed in Kasen's test of battle, earning herself a spot in the final match." Patchouli said, reading off the card that Aya had prepared just before the match earlier, Aya herself currently nowhere to be found, but was actually above the arena, taking aerial pictures for her newspaper. Momiji herself walked to another corner of the the arena and raised her shield and pulled out her repaired white fang blade, the sword having a bandage around where it had been broken and bent, Momiji herself spinning the sword before holding it at her side, ready for combat.

"Alice Margatroid, the Seven Colored Puppeteer, the daughter of the goddess of Makai she is one of the most diverse fighters around, mostly because of her army of dolls, which come in many shapes, sizes and tactics, Alice takes crazy prepared to a new level, only one person actually has her beat in that regard." Vaati said, reading off the card as Alice walked over to her side of the arena, between Cirno and Momiji, Mokou across from her as she pulled her musket off her back and readied her army of dolls, a pair of shield dolls orbiting her as two hammer dolls floated around her, ready to whack.

"And our final competitor… Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Magician… a title that could not be more of a lie if she tried, for an ordinary magician does not go around making new magic spells out of old ones, steal everything not nailed down, nor still have the time and courage to help Gensokyo out whenever she needs to." Patchouli read off the card, Marisa smiling as she ran to her positon, between Mokou and Cirno, facing Momiji who was opposite of her in the arena.

"Our combatants are set, and ready to go, now we find out just who comes out on top in a battle royale that could only happen in legends, so now the finest fighters of Gensokyo collide." Vaati said as she nodded to Patchouli, the two girls taking the mic together. "And now the tournament ends today! With this final showdown only one will stand victorious, now enter the heat of battle." Both girls said into the mic, each girl tensing up as Marisa put her hand behind her back, Alice readied her musket, Cirno pulling her sword out of the ground, Mokou glaring at her target and Momiji put her shield up, ready to block whatever came at her. "ENGAGE!"

 _BGM: Touhou Remix – Celestial Wave [Wonderful Heaven, Fate of Sixty Years]_

Mokou and Momiji were the first to act, Mokou speeding towards the center of the arena, making a beeline for Alice, only to get nailed in the side by Momiji, the wolf tengu having anticipated her charging at someone and slamming into her, bashing her shield into Mokou's side, taking her attention off Alice as Cirno struck from above, both sword fighters jumping backwards and Cirno slammed in between them, a cloud of dust kicking up as Cirno formed a second sword in her other hand, and standing in between Mokou and Momiji she smiled as the two sword fighters charged at her.

Momiji's distraction and the fight she was caught up in gave Alice the few precious moments she needed to set up, Shanghai deployed as the living doll watched the scuffle in the center of the arena, Alice herself on the lookout for Marisa, who had disappeared… Only for all the grils fighting in the center of the arena to look up and jump out of the way as a Master Spark hit where they were just fighting, Marisa floating above everyone on her broom, Cirno looking up and shooting after Marisa, engaging the magician as Alice's line of musket dolls readied themselves for their first salvo, taking aim as Mokou and Momiji clashed again.

Mokou and Momiji swung at each other, or rather Mokou kept swinging using her longer reach blade as Momiji kept blocking with her shield, the fire and flames of the blade causing her to sweat and the air distorting from the heat as a loud bang went off to the side, Momiji making a snap decision and getting low to the ground, her shield in front of her as several small bullets impacted the shield, Mokou just causing the air around her to superheat, melting the bullets that had nearly hit her as she turned to the source of the shots, Alice's dolls already lining up for another shot.

In the air Marisa dodged another slash from Cirno as she retaliated with a five shot barrage of magic missiles, Cirno turning her blade to the side, showing the flat side to Marisa at the shots slammed against the sword, cracking it slightly before Cirno shot forward at Marisa, the witch smirking as she pulled her broom out form under he and slammed Cirno in the face with it, sending her spiraling downwards, Cirno righting herself midair and dropping her sword, if Marisa wanted a air fight, she would get one.

Back on the ground Mokou and Momiji both dodged the shots from Alice's dolls, the bullets flying past them as Mokou's nodachi slammed into Momiji's white fang blade, Alice herself taking aim at Momiji with her musket. The next salvo of bullets rained down on both Momiji and Mokou, the two breaking off from their struggle to dodged the bullets, Momiji running and jumping around the rainbow colored shoots as ice and green shots started raining from above, the missed shots of Cirno and Marisa aerial battle raining down on the ground fighters. Mokou however super heated the air around her to cancel out the shots aimed at her, looking to the sky she broke away from the battle with Alice and Momiji, leaving Momiji alone as she took to the air, joining the aerial dogfight as Momiji turned her attention to Alice, only for her eyes to go wide as she saw the rotating ring of dolls in front of Alice, the puppeteer smirking as the Doll Spark fired, Momiji raising her shield in an attempt to not be obliterated.

Mokou flew into the air as Marisa and Cirno circled each other, Mokou flying into the center of their circling, the two girls not pausing as Marisa unleashed the Master Spark she had been charging, Cirno having sent out a barrage of closely packed icicles to match Marisa's spark. Mokou ended up caught in the center, but thrusted her hands out, creating shields of fire to block the spark and avalanche of ice. Gritting her teeth Mokou sped upwards, the shields dispelling and allowing the two attacks to clash, Mokou's foot getting caught in the blast, pain blaring into her system from her foot. Mokou responded by flying higher, fire balls forming in both her hands as she started throwing them rapid fire, Cirno and Marisa being forced to dodge the massive fireballs Mokou was putting out, both girls catching a glimpse of the other's eyes for a moment, nodding as they flew through the field of fireballs in the air, they needed to take out Mokou, and a team up was required.

 _BGM: Demetori – The Grimoire of Alice_

Momiji held firm agisnt the Doll spark, Alice's six dolls outputting a massive laser as Alice herself poured magic into the dolls. The doll spark wasn't as strong as Marisa and Yuuka's Master Sparks, but it was more focused, and easier to aim. The lack of strength was allowing Momiji to slowly push back against the spark, Momiji clenching her hand around her sword as she grunted, her shield cracking slightly as she was pushed back. 'I've not come this far to lose! Not again!' Momiji thought as she opened her eyes, grunting as she pushed back against the spark, one foot at a time. The crowd watching in awe as Momiji pushed back against the almighty laser, Alice not seeing Momiji, but seeing her laser slightly shrinking poured more magic into the laser, her dolls lighting up as they amplified the power, adding it to the Doll Spark, pushing Momiji back as the tide of Magic flowed at her, her shield cracking even more, on the verge of breaking.

Alice, still not seeing the laser cross the arena decided it was better safe then sorry, putting more power into her dolls, the dolls lighting up like bright lights in the night, the glow becoming intense as Momiji's shield finally broke, the tide of Magic flowing over her as she disappeared from view, Alice panting as the spark canceled out, her dolls falling to the dirt as she lacked the magic to sustain them, only Shanghai, her living doll still active.

A slight sound of laughter came from the part of the arena Momiji had been standing in, Alice turning her head as she gasped, seeing Momiji standing there, laughing as she glowed with power, a white light surrounding her as her red eyes glared at Alice, Momiji holding her white fang blade, her cracked shield laying by her feet.

 _BGM- (Touhou Arrange) – Inubashiri's War Cry Border of Nightmares_

Momiji stood talk as she stared at Alice, her reds full of power as she glowed with power. "Didn't think I had one of these did you? An ability, something normally only humans and Youkai ever have, but now you face mine!" Momiji declared as she held her white fang blade above her head, the glow of power transferring from her to the blade as she turned and held it to her side. "My ability… my power… IS THE ABILITY TO ABSORB AND UNLEASH POWER!" Momiji declared as all the magic power she had gathered from the doll spark flowed into her sword, the sword shaking and threatening to break as Alice realized her grave mistake of adding more power to the Doll Spark.

Momiji smirked as she swung her sword sideways, time seeming to slow and the blade made its horizontal arc in front of her, a giant crescent wave of white energy flying out from her sword, flying towards Alice, who flew out of the way, along with Alice as the counter attack destroyed the dolls she had sent out onto the field, Shanghai floating next to her as Alice's eyes turned to Momiji, who stood proud and strong as she held her sword in one hand, her arm outstretched and waiting for Alice. "You are going down Tengu." Alice said, landing and pulling out her muskets Shanghai floating next to her holding her sword and shield. "I'm not just a tengu." Momiji declared as she ran at Alice and Shanghai. "I AM MOMIJI INUBASHIRI!"

 _BGM: IOSYS – Sparking Slash_

Cirno and Marisa flew through the field of fireballs in the sky, the two trying to get closer to each other as Marisa gathered power in her Hakkero, Cirno gathering power in her hand as Mokou kept on throwing fireballs in a frenzy, the fire falling towards the arena as Cirno and Marisa prepared to pass each other.

Time seemed to slow as Cirno and Marisa past each other, both of them staring intently at Mokou as they had a clear shot, Cirno and Marisa raising their hands together as they went back to back, Cirno's hand on the back of Marisa's as they spoke. "FROZEN LOVE SIGN! FROZEN SPARK!" Cirno and Marisa shouted together as the Master Spark, with it's added ice element and Cirno's power fired at Mokou, the hourai stopping her fireball barrage and setting her foot on fire glaring as she kicked downwards like a meteor. "FIRE SIGN! METEOR IMPACT!" Mokou shouted back as she flew flaming foot fire at the ice powered spark, her foot meeting the spark as fire surrounded Mokou, the flame burning with great intensity as Mokou struggled slightly to push back the spark with her downward attack, pushing it back slowly as she shouted, the flame around her growing brighter.

Quickly her growing heat surpassed the freezing cold of the spark, Mokou suddenly plummeting towards Cirno and Marisa as the two yelped, diving to get out of the way as Mokou broke through the spark, stopping on a dime and unleashing two beams of fire from her hands to each side, aiming at Marisa and Cirno, the fairy and Magician franticly dodging Mokou's fire lasers. Cirno trying to unleash her own torrent of icicles that melted near instantly from the super heat, Cirno falling back to avoiding Mokou as Marisa tried firing back at Mokou, the immortal tilting her head to the side as Marisa's shots flew past her.

Cirno and Marisa were stuck in a loop for trying to avoid Mokou's fire, Marisa constantly trying to fire back as Cirno tried to do anything to combat the fire, flying upwards and away from Marisa and Mokou, Mokou deciding to settle on defeating Marisa first, Cirno circling around Mokou only for her to cancel her fire beams and spin her fist around, slamming Cirno right in the face and sending her spiraling towards the ground, leaving Marisa and Mokou alone in the sky. "Where you attack from is meaningless Kirisame." Mokou taunted, scoffing her turning her head to Marisa. "Let us compare raw power." Mokou said as she pumped her arms back, flickers of flame on them as Marisa scowled and pulled out her Hakkero, pouring as much power as she could into the little box.

Mokou and Marisa fired their attacks at the same time, Marisa's Master spark meeting Mokou's torrent of flame as the two attacks struggled for supremecy, Mokou's slowly overpowering Marisa's spark. "It's a few thousand years to early for you to beat me Marisa." Mokou taunted, a vein on Marisa's head threatening to pop as something shook inside her. 'Love sign isn't working… well then I'll add my own will to WIN!" Marisa shouted in her head as she yelled pouring everything she had, willpower and magic wise into her attack, the spark slowly pushing back Mokou's flames. "Not good enough." Mokou said, adding more intensity to her fire, pushing back Marisa's spark almost to Marisa herself, the witch sweating just from being that close to the fire. 'I've poured all my magic… and all my willpower into this! What else can I do!' Marisa thought desperately as she search for an answer. "Mima-sama… forgive me." Marisa muttered as she drew upon something she had promised Mima she wouldn't draw upon unless she had no choice. Her own well of magical malice, a source of power that fueled evil spirits… and those who would become them.

The remains of Marisa's spark turned purple as Marisa herself started grunting in pain, pouring truly everything she had into this one attack. "I HOPE YOU ARE READY BECAUSE HERE I COME!" Marisa shouted out loud as Mokou gasped, Marisa's Master spark suddenly pushing back fast against her flames, the now purple laser beelining towards her. Mokou dodging out of the way, but getting grazed by the now purple spark, holding her side as she bled from the new large gash in her side.

Across from her Marisa held her shirt where her heart was, breathing hard as she felt weak. The human body not made to actually use the power of magical malice, which was the name of the power source of Evil Spirits, not actual malice. 'That… was reckless, if that didn't kill me Mima-sama would for being so stupid.' Marisa thought as she turned her head up, seeing Mokou and her gapping wound. "Is that all you got Marisa?" Mokou asked, not out of any arrogance but out of concern. "Just give me a sec kay?" Marisa said as she pulled herself up, Mokou not taking advantage of her opponents weakened state as Marisa floated across from her. "You ready fro round two?" Marisa asked, having regained at least some of her strength. "You better believe it." Mokou said, smiling as she cracked her fists, ignoring the gapping wound in her side, either Marisa would fall, or she would bleed out, either way, one of them was going to win.

 _BGM: [Touhou Metal/Rock] Baptized in Ice [Cirno's Theme]_

Cirno righted herself as she neared the ground, landing softly as she looked at Alice and Momiji, the tengu having been reduced to just her sword as Alice was franticly firing at her, Shanghai trying and failing to duel with the tengu as she sped at Alice. Alice didn't have time to react properly as Momiji was upon her, having gotten close to the commander of the army of dolls at her weakest. "I'm going to win this competition, to prove that I am truly worthy." Momiji said before grabbing Alice by the neck and putting her into a choke hold, Alice struggling as she tried to elbow Momiji's stomach, the physically weak witch going unconscious in seconds as Momiji dropped her to the ground, turning towards Cirno, who was clutching her fist. "And you are next Cirno." Momiji said, showing her honor in calling her opponent by her name, Cirno forming her sword of ice as Momiji pointed her sword at Cirno, the White Fang blade, a simple sword issued to most wolf tengu, having been altered by Momiji pouring Alice's deflected power through it, the sword now truly resembling it's namesake, that of a white fang, the bandage having falling off of the blade, the mark of it being broken gone, leaving the pure white metal behind.

"Not likely Momiji!" Cirno said, returning Momiji's opening line with her own honor. The two girls charging at each other as ice met metal once more, the loud gong of metal hitting cold ice as hard as steel resounding around the arena as the two clashed, Cirno swinging her sword horizontally as Momiji jumped over it, landing on the blade and slashing downwards at Cirno, the fairy hourai using her strength to flip the blade, Momiji jumping off the sword and landing on the ground in a squat, getting up quickly and charging at Cirno, Cirno swinging her blade preemptively, Momiji sliding under it and slashing upwards, Cirno dropping the giant blade as she flew away… and accidently pinning Momiji's leg under it.

Cirno struggled to contain her laughter as Momiji tried to pull her leg out from under the ice blade, Cirno making a snap decision and forming a hammer made of ice, flying over and tapping Momiji's shoulder, the tengu turning to her and getting a sudden face full of ice hammer, knocking her out as she crumpled against the blade of ice, the ice shattering as Cirno willed it to break, allowing Momiji to rest easy on the ground as Cirno looked up in the air, seeing Mokou and Marisa duking it out in the sky as she started flying up at them.

 _BGM: Disgaea 5 OST – LieZe Rock_

Marisa and Mokou broke off again, Marisa panting as her hands were marred with scorch marks, Mokou still bleeding heavily as she cradled her side. "COMING THROUGH!" someone shouted from below, Marisa and Mokou backing off as Cirno flew up and flew of a little bit away from them, looking none the worse for wear. "Ready for the final round!" Cirno shouted, no knowing about the small joke Marisa and Mokou had made, the two staring at each other for a moment and then back at Cirno, who had formed a pair of ice hammers to knock out her competition.

"Yeah… that will work." Mokou said. "Fine by me." Marisa said, grabbing her Hakkero in her slightly burned hands. "I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO WIN THIS!" All of them shouted at once as they shot at each other, colliding in the center as each of them clashed with each other.

Hammers meeting fist as Mokou slammed her fists into Cirno's hammers, Marisa holding her Hakkero in one hand and a potion in the other as she smirked, Mokou smiling as adrenaline pumped through her, her blood flowing out of her wound as her vision started to fade. 'I'm not winning this one… but I'm sure as hell not going down without a FIGHT!' Mokou thought as she covered her fists in flame, melting Cirno's hammers before punching both Cirno and Marisa, flames licking at them as they flew back.

"I've got enough juice for one more attack TIME TO MAKE IT COUNT!" Mokou shouted as she gathered power between her hands. "Last word… LET THIS WHOLE WORLD BURN AWAY TO NOTHING!" Mokou shouted as she unleashed the ball of energy, yelling as she and it exploded, Marisa and Cirno trying to outfly the massive explosion catching up quickly on them as an unconscious Mokou plummeted towards the ground, a crater forming on impact with a smile on her face as Marisa and Cirno were blown away slightly by her last word, the flickers of flame landing on them as Cirno's own low temperature put out the flames on her and Marisa patted down the flames, the two now floating opposite each other for the final bout.

"This is it huh." Marisa said, almost sad it was about to be over. "Only one of us is going to walk away with victory…" Cirno said, both girls smirking as they gathered power in their hands, Marisa shoving all the willpower and magic she could muster into her hakkero as it charged near instantly, a small spark of power waiting to be released as Cirno poured all she had into a ball of energy between her hands, fueling it with her own will to win and her magical power. "AND ITS GOING TO BE ME!" Both of them shouted at the small time. "WILL SIGN!" "COURAGE SIGN!" "UNLIMITED!" "UNLEASHED!" "SPARK!" "SOUL!" the two girls shouted, Marisa unleashing her last word… her Unlimited Spark! And Cirno's own power, her unbreakable soul in terms of pure power, her Unleashed Soul!

The giant laser and the ball of energy clashed in the sky, their power colliding as Marisa and Cirno kept fueling their own attacks with all they had. Marisa and Cirno slowly losing vision as their bodies gave out, both girls starting to plummet as the power they unleashed continued to clash in the air, mixing as everyone looked upwards, Aya's camera flashing like crazy as she readied her fifth roll of film.

"It's not stopping…" Vaati said, both her and Patchouli looking up into the sky and then back at each other. "What have those idiots done." Reimu muttered as she, Suika and Kasen watched the sky. "Dam…" Komachi muttered as she watched the sky, the night illuminated by the power of the attacks. "Even the lunarians would notice that…" Kaguya muttered as she observed the ball that was giving off more light then the moon itself.  
"And enough is enough." Yukari muttered to herself as she floated over the ball of energy, the ball itself excluding enough power to kill even the most powerful of youkai, Yukari herself only protected by the boundary between her and the orb. "Time to get rid of this…" Yukari muttered as a massive gap swallowed the orb, depositing it… somewhere, wherever it was it wasn't her problem anymore.

In another universe the sudden appearance of what was basically a planet buster in low orbit sent the population into panic, a certain blue box coming in with it's pilot and his companion to fix the issue.

 _BGM: SWR Extras: Oriental Sky of Scarlet Perception (Arrangement)_

Patchouli and Vaati floated in the center of the arena, watching over the five knocked out contestants. "So… who won?" Aya asked as she landed, giddy with glee at all the pictures she had taken. "Technically it's a tie between Cirno and Marisa for first place, and going from there it's Mokou, Momiji, and Alice." Patchouli said as Vaati tried to wake them up. The stands had been emptied as they had announced the tie and places, everyone leaving to go home, sans a few rather important people who had to get ready for their next mission.

Kaguya floated into the arena, along with Komachi, the shimigami whistling. "Dam, they really knocked each other out didn't they?" Komachi said, surprised no one, sans Mokou who had blown herself up, had actually died from all that. "Yeah… when should we all be ready?" Vaati asked, hoping they had some time. "The next cycle begins in two days… meet us at the netherworld, I'll bring Mokou." Kaguya said. "I'll bring myself I guess, so that leaves you to bring these two." Komachi said, pointing at the knocked out Cirno and Alice. "Yeah I'll do that." Vaati said. This had been a rather hectic and epic day.

Remilia smiled as she looked out from her clock tower, Sakuya standing behind her. "Will you be alright in my absence lady Remilia?" Sakuya asked. "Yes Sakuya, I'll be fine, we can live with using fairy maids for a month." Remilia said, if push came to shove she could have Meiling cook, she made some good food. "Alright milady, thank you for allowing me to do this." Sakuya said, bowing. "Think nothing of it, after all the prospect you shall be creating is worth going a month without you." Remilia said, smiling as Sakuya disappeared to get the briefing from Kaguya, Remilia staring up into the sky at the moon.

"Fate is ever changing… to thing Sakuya and I have become so embroiled in so many fates… but I suppose it is only natural this would happen since I myself am connected to all seven threads of fate, and the threads connected to them." Remilia said to herself as she watched the night sky. "And now fate brings together more strands of fate… even those of Yukari herself… The next month will be an interesting gone for the outside world. I hope to enjoy the story from Sakuya when she gets back." Remilia said as she went back inside. The sun would be coming up soon and she wanted to enjoy some cake.

(STAGE CLEAR!)

 _AN: And that concludes the tournament arc. Quite a lot of awesome moments if I do say so myself. Marisa's potential, her willpower, and Momiji's reveal… even the giant ass planet buster they ending up making with their courage and willpower final attacks… wonder what would happen to Walpurgius Nacht if that hit her… probably blow up the world._

 _But yes, for those of you reading the story in the crossover section the wait is over, because next chapter starts the crossover officially. As our heroes meet the Mitikihara crew and those they must help out. Just take a guess who is watching who. Here's a hint, watch the hair colors, and then rule out Madoka and the Occult Club, who have Mokou and Vaati respectively._

 _Tomarrow is a new day. And the beginning, of the end of the humans world, with eight survivors._


	38. Magicis Magicam Mundo non est in Puella

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica, they belong to their respective owners._

 _Welp here we are, hope it was worth the wait, because now we have it, the fist chapter of the Magica Arc. This chapter actually focuses on what counts as the first day of the cycle, and everyone meeting their respective ally._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Magicis Magicam Mundo non est in Puella

(Magical Girls in a not so Magical World)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Magical Astronomy – Track 2: Greenwich in the Sky_

In the netherworld, high above the land of Gensokyo Kaguya stood at the border between the illusion and outside worlds. Beside her was Mokou, who she had brought with her, and Komachi, who had come on her own. "Where the heck is everyone?" Mokou asked, bored of waiting for the others to show up. "Give them time Mokou, we are early after all." Kaguya said, trying to make peace.

The sudden sound of several people landing had the trio standing at the border turning around, seeing Cirno, Sakuya, Alice and Vaati all standing behind them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we had to gather some things, like supplies." Alice said, the suitcase next to her attesting to that statement. Vaati just shook her head in response and chuckled, she didn't have anything to bring and neither did Cirno, while Sakuya just stored everything in her subspace pocket… or where ever she kept her several thousand knives.

"About time you showed up." Mokou said, irritated. "Alright, alright no need to get all mad Mokou, I had time to set everything up while they were coming." Kaguya said, placing her hand on Mokou's shoulder, Mokou slapping her hand to get it off, Kaguya huffing in annoyance before turning to the assembled group.

"As you all know, each of you is assigned a girl to protect, and with a little help from Eirin she helped me devise a medicine that would render you inviable to all but each other and who you to protect, a sort of hidden guardian if you will." Kaguya said, everyone nodding. "There is just one catch, we only have enough of it for five doses, but seeing as how Vaati is to be guarding a group of girls, she won't need a dose, just to try and blend in." Kaguya said, pulling the bottle Eirin had given her out of her robe. "How long will it last?" Sakuya asked, curious of the length of the effects. "The potion itself will last for twenty nine days, meaning for the last two days you will be visible, so try not to get caught." Kaguya said, passing the bottle around for everyone to take a drink, Vaati just passing it to Mokou instead of drinking.

"Everything else is set, now you just need to find the girl you are looking for, you all know you're targets yes?" Kaguya asked, wanting to make sure everyone was on the same page. "I have the occult club, Cirno was that Sayaka girl, Mokou was Madoka, Komachi will be trying to find some girl named Kyoko, Alice has the one called Mami and Sakuya will deal with the Homura girl." Vaati said, reciting all the names she had memorized over the past two days. 'First time outside in over three years… I think? But I better not screw this up.' Vaati thought to herself.

"Alright then, get going. One at a time though, the gate I have set up will drop you near your target, so try to keep that in mind." Kaguya said as everyone nodded, going in one after another, Mokou going in last. "Make sure to bring us back, alright?" Mokou asked, Kaguya nodding as she went through.

"You don't need to worry about that." Someone said from behind Kaguya, the moon princess whipping around to see Yukari standing behind her, ever elegant with her umbrella popped open, the cherry blossoms falling around her. "After all, I'll be the one to bring them back home, all of them." Yukari said. She and Kaguya had much to talk about.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: DISTORTION DIAL ~ Lunar Clock Luna Dial_

Homura sighed as the next cycle began, that one had gone disastrous… that dam Occult club was always an issue no matter if they were alive or not. Sighing as she got out of bed Homura prepared to use her shield to stop time, when a sudden voice behind her caused her to freeze up. "You want to end this cycle of pain and strife do you not?" Someone asked, Homura turning around, her hand on her shield as she saw just who was talking to her.

The girl had short white hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a blue maid's dress. On her leg Homura could see a set of knives attached to a sheath. The maid herself standing before her. "I asked you a question Homura." The girl said, Homura freezing up and gripping her shield, ready to turn it at a moment's notice. "Yeah… I want to end this cycle, and save Madoka." Homura said her voice cautious, she had dealt with Kyubey enough to know that if there was an offer, there was always a downside.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sakuya Izayoi, and I want to help you stop this cycle of strife." Sakuya said, walking slowly towards Homura, despite how small the room they were in was. "Sorry but I work alone." Homura said as she turned her shield, the world around her freezing. "That won't work Homura." Someone said, Homura looking up and seeing Sakuya unfrozen in time, the world around them monochrome. "For we share the same power, yet can not effect each other with it." Sakuya said walking up closer to Homura. "Tell me everything, if we are to stop this, I need to know what to do." Sakuya said, not even giving Homura a choice in the matter. "Everything I've done has ended in failure, Madoka always becomes a magical girl or dies… and Walpurgis Nacht kills all." Homura said, turning away from Sakuya.

"Then allow me to explain." Sakuya said walking up behind Homura. "I am not the only one trying to stop this cycle… there are others, and we will succeed. Let this be the final cycle Homura Akemi." Sakuya said, holding her hand out for Homura to grasp, Homura turning around. "Promise me this will be the final cycle… that we will save Madoka." Homura said, wanting to make sure of it.

"We are not just going to save Madoka, we are going to save all you all." Sakuya said, taking Homura's hand and shaking it, the color returning to the world around them as time unfroze. "Then let us get to work, Sakuya Izayoi." Homura said, still slightly suspicious as both girls disappeared, already on their way to gather everything they would need.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Cirno's Theme: Beloved Tomboyish Daughter ~Remix_

Sayaka opened her eyes as she yawned, hopping out of bed to get ready for school. "Hey there." Someone said behind Sayaka, the girl whipping around and seeing a small girl sitting on her bed, her legs swinging and wearing a blue dress, a set of wings made of ice attached to her back. "Woah…" Sayaka muttered, forget school this was much more interesting. "Like them, they're my wings." The girl said, a smile on her face as she started floating, going up to eye level with Sayaka and poking her nose and giggling.

"My name is Cirno, what's yours?" Cirno asked, Sayaka just staring at the impossible girl in front of her. "What… what are you?" Sayaka asked, the girl seemed friendly enough. "I'm a fairy! You're guardian fairy!" Cirno said, Sayaka stopping at that sentence. "Guardian fairy?" Sayaka asked, why would she need a guardian, she didn't need someone to look after her! The fairy's cheerful expression darkened before she spoke again. "You are in danger Sayaka, and I have been sent to keep you safe, at the very least allow me to follow you, only you can see me." Cirno said, Sayaka gasping at the fairy. "How do you know my name buster!" Sayaka accused, keeping her voice low enough so that she wouldn't wake her parents. "I'm a fairy, I tell you that I was sent to protect you from something and THAT is what you ask?" Cirno said, Sayaka seeing her point, if she had been sent to protect her it would make sense she would know her name. "But why me? And what do you need to protect me from!" Sayaka asked, not liking what this fairy had said.

"There is something dangerous on the horizon, an evil far greater then anything you could ever imagine. The world is ending Sayaka and I have been sent to make sure you survive that end, along with the others chosen." Cirno said, being straight forward and honest. "I could have told you the world is ending, everyone knows that all the recent wars are killing the planet." Sayaka said. "That is not what I was talking about when I meant the end of the world, there is something far… far worse, but enough of being down in the dumps!" Cirno said, her expression going back to her cheerful look. "I wanta see what humans do, we have a month until it happens after all!" Cirno said, Sayaka's eye going blank white as the fairy let it slip that the world was ending in a MONTH. 'So much for caring about finals.' Sayaka thought in her head.

"Who else was chosen?" Sayaka asked, still standing before Cirno in her pajamas. "Um… I think it was some girl named Madoka, and about six other girls, you'll meet them soon though!" Cirno said, literally not remembering any of the other names besides Madoka. 'Well at least Madoka will but joining me in this insanity…' Sayaka thought in her head as she went into the bathroom with her clothes. "I'll be right out, just… wait here ok and don't let anyone see you." Sayaka said. "But only you can see and hear me, didn't I say that?" Cirno said, thinking back to her conversation as she sat on the bed again, waiting for Sayaka.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Dancing Doll ~ Doll Judgment_

Mami Tomoe yawned as she entered into her apartment, it had been a long day so far, and it was about to get even longer since school was about to start, she had been out all night hunting witches and familiars in her duties as a magical girl. "Pleasant morning… isn't it." Someone said, Mami instantly snapping awake as she formed a musket out of her ribbons and aimed it at where she heard the voice, only stopping when she saw the yellow haired girl sitting at her table, an array of dolls floating around her making food.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Mami asked, this girl's outfit and the floating dolls screamed that this was another magical girl, but she didn't see her soul gem on her person. "That is not important Mami Toeme, what is important is that you listen to me, please have a seat." The girl said, her dolls pulling a chair up for her to sit in, Mami sitting down, still in her magical girl outfit as she observed the girl in front of you. "You're wasting magic you know, you're soul gem will go black rather quickly like that." Mami pointed out. "Who said I was a magical girl? This." The girl said, gesturing to the dolls floating around her. "It my craft, something I trained to learn, and was not granted Ms. Toeme." The girl said. "How can you preform magic, without being a magical girl?" Mami asked. "With the right attitude, a little bit of luck and a dash of inspiration, as well as a steady supply of things to keep you focused on your craft." The girl said, sipping her tea and she and Mami talked like old friends, despite never having met each other before.

"Regardless that is unimportant right now, what is important is that I tell you something, and that I warn you miss Toeme." The girl said, placing her hands on the table, linked together. "My name is Alice Margatroid, and I have been asked to protect you from what is coming soon." Alice said, Mami nodding her head. "Protect me from what?" Mami asked, wanting an answer. "In a month a large monster shall arrive, by the name of Walpurgis Nacht, you and several others chosen shall stand against it, but this month will be the most dangerous one of your life Mami, and I must make sure you survive it." Alice said, Mami nodding her head. "I can handle myself, thanks for the warning." Mami said, silently hopping this girl would join her on her witch hunts.

Alice however was staring intently at the gem in her hat, glaring at it as if transfixed. "What is that… thing?" Alice asked, her sense screaming at her because of the unnatural object. Mami looked up and saw that Alice was staring at her hat, taking it off for a moment to show her. "This is my soul gem, it shows how much magic I have left, the brighter it is the better." Mami said, allowing Alice to hold her hat. 'This gem… it houses something sacred, and yet this girl has emotions fragiler then that of a doll… telling her now would only lead to disaster.' Alice thought, handing Mami back her hat. "That is quite the limiting factor, one who learns magic like I did can go on until they pass out, I should know, I have before." Alice said, Mami nodding. "It's alright, I have learned to conserve my magic until I need it, and while I'm on that subject…" Mami said as her outfit shifted from her magical girl one to her school one, Alice closing her eyes just in case.

"You can open your eyes Alice." Mami said upon seeing the girl's closed eyes, Alice opening them. "If I could I would introduce you to another magical girl I know, but we haven't seen each other in a… while…" Mami started, thinking of her old partner, who had left her because of the competition between resources. "Only you can see me Mami Toeme, as I am your guardian. And if you need it, your friend." Alice said a slight smile on her face. "A friend… I haven't had a friend in a long time…" Mami muttered. 'How fragile is this girl… she looks like she's going to break apart at any moment.' Alice thought, Mami was clearly emotionally unstable, to most but her and those who put up their own facades to hide their emotions they would see a calm, collected and powerful young woman.

"If you need me Mami, just call for me, I'll be watching, but try to stay safe." Alice said as Mami looked down at the floor. "Thank you for your warning, and your consideration Al..ice?" Mami said, looking up and seeing Alice and all her dolls gone, Alice herself floating to the side of the window, her dolls floating above the window as Mami looked for Alice, wondering where she had gotten to. "Alice?" Mami asked, her voice cracking, Alice sighing as Mami turned around and looked at the door, Alice floating in through the window. "You called?" Alice asked, Mami turning around, a small tear in her eye as she smiled slightly. "I don't want to be alone… could you come with me… please?" Mami asked, hoping Alice would say yes.

Sighing internally Alice nodded, Mami smiling as she grabbed her backpack. "Try not to talk to me when we aren't alone, only you can see me Mami." Alice warned as they left through the door, Shanghai leading Alice's dolls back inside Mami's apartment to prepare for when they returned.

 _BGM: SWR Komachi's Theme: Higan Retour ~ Riverside View_

Kyoto bite into the apple she had stolen, still in her magical girl outfit with her spear leaning against the wall next to her, the sound of foot steps in the alley she was in causing her to open one of her eyes to check who it was. A girl with red hair in a outfit that Kyoko would peg for a magical girl was walking towards her in a lazy fashion, her weapon a metal scythe propped over her shoulders. "I'm half willing to bet everyone else is preforming half trues and trying to gain trust right now." The girl muttered as she approached Kyoko, who grabbed her spear and pointed it at the girl. "What you want huh? I can tell you're a magical girl, so what the hell do you want?" Kyoko asked, threatening the girl, who stared at the spear inches from her nose. "That's no way to speak to me girl, do you have any idea what I am?" Komachi asked, her voice tinted with slight annoyance as Kyoko held the spear to her face. "Let me guess, you're a magical girl and you want to team up with me to kill witches, well that ain't happening, so piss off." Kyoko said, the girl chuckling. "Magical girl is the last thing I would call you and you're kind… lich." The girl said, Kyoko's eyebrow going upwards as she continued to chomp on her apple. "Explain." Kyoko said rudely.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush you crazy girl, and I can see you're more the strong enough to handle what I'm about to tell you." The girl said. "Get to the point." Kyoko said, finishing her apple. "Well I was going to say that I'm here to help you survive the coming Armageddon and all that jazz but seeing that." The girl said pointing at the soul gem in Kyoko's chest. "I can see I need to say more then a few words. Kyoko are you aware of what that thing in your chest is?" The girl asked, Kyoko responding. "I don't see why I would answer that, we both know it's the source of a magical girl's power." Kyoko said, glaring at the girl. "It's much more complicated then that you idiot, you're dam soul is in that thing!" the girl shouted at Kyoko, who looked at her funny. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoko asked, this girl was going all over the place, better to just get her out of the way and be done with it.

The girl sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I would assume you know what the heck a scythe stand for correct, you seem like someone who would." The girl said, planting her scythe in front of her. "It stands for death, the tool of a shimigami and the reaper. So what, you trying to imitate that image?" Kyoko said. "I'm no imitator Kyoko Sakura. I am a shimigami, and I came here to help you survive, despite that not being in my job description." The girl said, picking the scythe up.

"O great, the reaper herself comes for me, why the hell should I care, we all die eventually, but I'm going to live as long as I can." Kyoko said, not caring as a vein appeared on girl's head. "That's it you little lich, you want me to prove it to you, watch this." The girl said in a fit of anger, spinning Kyoko around and instantly swinging her scythe through her chest, right at her soul gem Kyoko's eyes going blank for a moment as the gem drained of it's color, a red smoke emitting from it as it formed a shape, Kyoko's soul taking on a similar state of a humanoid form, blinking open her eyes as Komachi planted the scythe in the ground again.

"Like I said girl, I'm a shimigami, now look at yourself for a moment, then I'm going to put your sorry ass back in your body and then we are going to have a nice long talk." The girl said, a vein in clear view on her head I irritation as Kyoko's soul looked around, looking down and seeing her translucent form, and her motionless body behind her crumpled on the ground, Kyoko taking note of her blank soul gem. "What the hell…" Kyoko mouthed, turning around to face the girl… no Shimigami in front of her, there was no way anything else could do this sort of thing.

"You done?" the girl asked, tapping her finger as Kyoko nodded, Komachi nodding as she reached her hand into Kyoko's soul, and then reaching down and touching her other hand to Kyoko's body, her soul returning, but her gem popping out of her chest, cracked and blank. Kyoko's eyes blinked open as she sat up. "That… was an experience." Kyoko muttered, standing back up as she went for the gem on her chest, not finding it there, but only smooh skin with slight scaring. "Now then, are you going to listen to me or not?" The shimigami in front of her asked. "One question, actually two, what the hell is your name and what the hell did you do to my soul gem?" Kyoko asked, bending down and lifting up the broken and empty gem, the casing completely empty as the girl took it from her. "I may have just saved you from a fate worse then death on accident and in anger… and my name is Komachi." Komachi said, examining the casing closely.

"My soul… was in that dam thing." Kyoko said, a lot calmer then she should have been. "Technically you were a lich, so you were operating a dead body using this thing… but I have just brought you back to life on accident… you mind not mentioning this to the Yama if you ever meet her?" Komachi said and asked, Kyoko nodding as she looked at her outfit and at her spear. "Yeah… where the hell can I learn to do that?" Kyoko asked, Komachi looking at her funny. "DO what, be a shimigami? Not exactly having any open applications if you know what I mean." Komachi said, Kyoto shaking her head. "Nevermind. But what the hell are you here for, I'm guessing it's not to save my sorry ass." Kyoko said rudely. "You actually right on the money, I am here to save your sorry ass from the end of the world." Komachi said, Kyoto turning around and looking at her funny, before going back to her normal rude expression. "Ok… I'll believe you, if only because you're pretty much the one who's going to be carting away all the poor bastards who die. But why save my sorry ass from anything?" Kyoko asked, looking for the catch.

"Let's see, I was bored, the moon princess herself has been wanting to save you and several other girl from a fate worse then death, and you get the honor of just being alive. That work for you?" Komachi said, listing off several reasons, Kyoko sweatdropping. "Ok forget I asked… now what's this lich thing about." Kyoko asked, Komachi's expression going from lazy to serious. "This thing… this soul gem it's name is literal; it houses the soul of it's owner, and from what I can tell if it runs out of juice… lets just say the result is not pretty." Komachi said, Kyoko thinking about it for a moment before an 'oh crap' expression settled on her face. "Witches…" Kyoko muttered. "Holy hell that little shit." Kyoko said, balling her hand into a fist, she wanted to find that little fuzzball Kyubey and kill his ass right now. "Do I still have my powers?" Kyoko asked. "I don't see why you wouldn't, what ever they were, just without the downside of this thing." Komachi said, holding up the broken soul gem, Kyoko grabbing it from her. "I have a fuzzball to find and murder. Do me a solid and don't tell anyone about this, I can take the hit, that and you just saved my ass, but other girls…" Kyoko said, clenching her fist. "They aren't as strong as you are, so they wouldn't handle it nearly as well." Komachi said, Kyoko nodding before preparing to run out of the alley. "I'm coming with you you know." Komachi said Kyoko stopping for a moment. "Yeah I get it, you want to keep my ass safe and all that, end of the world and that fun stuff, but right now I have to find that dam fuzzball. Now are you coming or not?" Kyoko asked. "Thought you'd never actually ask." Komachi said, running out with Kyoko into the city.

 _BGM: Kaname Madoka Character Sing – See You Tomorrow_

Modoka yawned as she jumped out of bed, a smile on her face as she looked in the mirror at her hair, giggling as she smiled putting her ribbons into her hair as she heard something behind her. "Hello?" Madoka asked, her mother was never awake this early, she always had to wake her up. "Quiet… we don't want you to wake anyone." Someone said behind her, Madoka spinning around and seeing a girl with long white hair in red pants with a white shirt standing behind her, the girl towering over her. "Who are you?" Madoka asked innocently and shyly. The girl smiled slightly.

"Name's Mokou kid, and I'm your guardian angel." Mokou said, running her hand through Madoka's hair and rubbing her hair. 'This girl is so innocent… to think she is the catalyst of all that has been going on… makes sense that I would guard her.' Mokou thought as she stood up again. "Why are you my guardian angel?" Madoka asked, Mokou smiling a bit. "Because you're a very special girl Madoka, and I'm not the only one hanging around, you'll meet the others soon." Mokou said, rubbing Madoka's hair as she giggled, the sound of her mother groaning as she got out of bed drawing attention to the door.

Madoka's mother opened the door, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the room, only seeing Madoka standing there. "Madoka… what are you doing?" Madoka's mother asked. "Getting ready for school mom." Madoka replied, wondering why her mother couldn't see Mokou. "She can't see me because only you can kid, because I'm your guardian." Mokou said, almost as if sensing Madoka's thoughts. "Now get ready for your school, you have a long month ahead of you." Mokou said as Madoka started to get ready for school, Mokou smiling at the innocent girl who had such a dark future ahead of her.

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Boys and Girls of a Science Era_

Renko, Maribel and Sumireko sat at a café, Maribel staring off into space as Sumireko and Renko talked. "I don't understand; she's been so distant lately." Renko said, referring to Maribel, who paid no attention to them. "Why don't you just ask her what's wrong then?" Sumireko suggested, Renko shaking her head. "I've already tried that, she just keeps avoid the question." Renko said, Maribel turning to them "I'm sorry were you two saying something?" Maribel asked, Sumireko and Renko sighing.

"You know it might be better to just tell her that something seems wrong." Someone suggested, the three girls turning to face the girl that had just walked up behind them. The girl had long bleach white hair and was wearing what could only be described as a pair of lavender pajamas, or was it just a really thick dress? It could pass as one that was for sure. "And you are?" Sumireko asked, the girl smiling. "My name is Vaati Star, pleasure to meet you." Vaati said, introducing herself before coughing a bit. "Are you ok?" Maribel asked, Vaati waving her concern off. "It's fine, it's just my asthma. But hello to all of you." The girl said politely before sitting down in the fourth chair at the table. "My name is Renko Usami, the girl right next to you is my cousin Sumireko Usami, president of the Occult sealing club." Renko said, Sumireko smiling. "You mean like a club that researches the supernatural?" Vaati asked, Maribel nodding. "Yes that's exactly it, by the way my name is Maribel Han." Maribel said, introducing herself to Vaati. "Sounds nice, I've always been interested in the supernatural, you could say it's part of my daily life." Vaati said. 'If only they knew how much is actually was…' she thought.

"Name the most supernatural thing you know of." Sumireko said suddenly, testing Vaati's knowledge. "I know of Gensokyo, the land of legends and Illusions, the haven of Youkai and gods long forgotten." Vaati said, knowing from Kaguya that what interested Sumireko the most was knowledge of Gensokyo. "I'm surprised, not many know of, let alone believe Gensokyo exists." Sumireko said, smirking. "You could say I learn about it for a living." Vaati said, smiling as Sumireko nodded. "What school do you go to? If you go to Mitikihara I think we'll get along just fine." Sumireko said, smiling at the prospect this girl presented her. "Why yes I do go to Mitikihara high, but I'm a virtual student so I only go to use the computer." Vaati said. "Perfect… how would you like to meet us in the sealing club, near to garage?" Sumireko asked, both Maribel and Renko stunned at how these two girls had hit off nearly instantly. "How about I just come with you to the Sealing club, that sound alright?" Vaati asked, Sumireko nodding as she finished off her smoothy. "Yeah that's probably better." Sumireko said, getting up and bending her back. "You all coming or what?" Sumireko asked, Vaati getting out if her seat and following her, Renko and Maribel shrugging before getting up and following as well.

As the four of them walked Vaati was thinking to herself. 'Ok that was relatively easy, now I just gotta keep them safe for a month. The single hardest month of my life… I feel like I'm going to die several times before this is all over.' Vaati thought as Maribel took out her cell phone. "Why don't we all take a picture together, to commemorate you joining the club." Maribel suggested. "I don't see why not." Vaati said quietly. 'It's just one picture, how important can it be.' Vaati thought as the four of them lined up in the park for the picture, smiling. Sumireko flashing a pair of bunny ears over Renko's hat as Maribel held the camera, Vaati in the middle smiling slightly as Maribel took the picture with her cell phone. "Done, thanks Vaati." Maribel said, Vaati shaking her head as they started walking again, heading towards Mitikihara high.

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Border Between Dreams and Reality_

As the four girls walked towards Mitikihara high, a trio of girls, two of which covered by their guardians of fire and ice walked along, Cirno and Mokou avoiding each other's gaze as Cirno floated behind Sayaka, Mokou walking to the side of Madoka, who was on Sayaka's left. "So how have you been Hitomi?" Sayaka asked her friend, the girl smiling. "I've been fine, thanks for asking Sayaka." Hitmoi answered. "How have you been Madoka?" Sayaka asked the smaller girl on her left. "I've been fine, I had a visitor this morning but that's all." Madoka said, Mokou smiling next to her as they walked, Mokou invisible to anyone but Madoka and Cirno… unknown to them Vaati also in the arena but not seeing them yet. "Funny, I had one too, what did they want?" Sayaka asked, Cirno floating behind her giving her a thought as to if Madoka had had one of these 'visitors.'

"Nothing important, it's fine Sayaka." Madoka replied, Mokou placing her hand on her shoulder, no one seeing the kind gesture but Cirno. Cirno floating above Sayaka and waving her hand down in front of her face, Sayaka making a 'what do you want' face. "She is one." Cirno said, a smile on her face as Sayaka looked at Madoka, who's eyes were to her side as if looking at someone… 'Madoka has a guardian too? I'll have to ask her about that later in private.' Sayaka thought as Cirno floated above her, Sayaka sighing, why was her 'guardian' a childish fairy.

Nearby Mami was walking towards the school, Alice walking new to her holding her Grimoire. "Why do you carry that book Alice?" Mami asked, smiling slightly at the prospect of having a friend, even if it was one no one but her could see. 'Like Kyubey, but all Magical girls can see him… and I wouldn't count him as a friend.' Mami thought, there was just something about Kyubey that kept her off the friends list, she guessed it was because he was so… emotionless. "This is a book of great power… opening it is only reserved for the most dire of emergencies." Alice said, holding the Grimoire to her side as Mami and Alice neared Mitikahara high. "Sounds nice… I wish I could have learned magic like you did Alice, hard work is more rewarding then being given power." Mami said, smiling, Alice smiling back, before looking over towards where she could see Cirno floating above the crowd, Mokou's long white hair barely visible as well. "Do you see something?" Mami asked, looking where Alice was and not seeing anything. "It's nothing Mami, let us continue onwards, you have school do you not?" Alice said, changing the subject.

Nearby in the bushes a small white creature lay in wait, it could feel the amount of power radiating around this area, the potential if he could harvest it all… but the only one in sight was the target, Madoka Kananame, who's potential towered above all else in the area. He had tried getting close to Madoka earlier in the morning, but something had shot his previous body, and when he had tried again, a knife found it's way into his skull, his assailant nowhere to be found. 'But no matter, soon the quota will be met.' Kyubey thought as he traveled through the bushes towards Mitikihara high, there he would make his next attempt to contact and contract Madoka.

 _(Stage Clear!)_

 _AN: Hello everyone, and I'm sorry for those of you reading this on the crossover page, but here it is, the technically first chapter of the Magica Arc. Contact has been made, Mami found friendship, Komachi accidently ends up fixing Kyoko's soul gem issue and a certain picture has been taken. Next chapter is the events during the first day at Mitikihara high, the introduction of Homura to the class, what the club is up to, and the first encounter with familiers._

 _Please leave a review about what you think, thanks a bunch for reading._


	39. Occulta Research, Misit in Tenebris

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica, they belong to their respective owners._

 _Well here we are, still on the first day of the arc, and the second chapter. And seeing as how no one ever types anything ;( I'm just going off of what I think you all like, also anyone who thinks Komachi's scythe is going to be an easy fix for the magical girls you forget something, Kyoko deosn't show up until like halfway through the month, after Mami dies and Sayaka becomes a magical girl, also neither Sayaka or Madoka will become magical girls… at least not in the sense of Kyubey contracting them. What can I say, having someone to carry on your tradition is a great achievement._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Occulta Research, Misit in Tenebris

(Occult Reasearch, Cast in Shadows)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: Homura Akemi's Theme_

Everyone stared at the girl in front of them. The new transfer student, Homura Akemi, who had just entered Mitikihara school. The air around her was depressing as Sayaka stared at her like she was some sort of plague, which was not helped by Cirno looking at the girl with her mouth hanging open. 'Right now I am glad no one can see her…' Sayaka thought. Madoka on the other hand had Mokou's hand on top of hers. "Madoka… meet Homura… one of the others who have a guardian. Please, try to get along with her, she needs you more then you know." Mokou warned, Madoka staring up at her as Homura looked over the class, Sakuya standing next to her, invisible to all but her, Cirno and Mokou.

"Look to your left Homura, Madoka is speaking with someone, like I said, she will be safe, she has a guardian." Sakuya said, Homura's gaze drifting towards Madoka, who's head was turned upwards, looking at something… or someone. "Thank you…" Homura mouthed, Sakuya not responding as the teacher motioned her to speak. "My name is Homura Akemi. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Homura droned with practiced ease, having done this literally hundreds of times. "Ms. Akemi, why don't you take a seat in the back, there is an open one next to Madoka." The teacher said, Homura nodding as she walked towards the back of the room, the students eying her warily as Sakaya stared at her with… shock? Like she had just been told something. "You already know all those who are protected Homura, you've come face to face with them hundreds of times." Sakuya said, Homura realizing who she was talking about. 'The other Puella magi…' Homura thought.

Taking her seat next to Madoka the teacher started droning on about her lesson… or was it her boyfriend? Homura could never tell anymore it switched so often. "Hey…" Madoka whispered next to her, Homura's eyes shifting to look at Madoka. "Meet me after class Homura… I want to get to know you." Madoka asked, Homura trying and nearly failing to let a faint smile appear on her face as Sakuya whispered into her ear. "You can only guess why." Sakuya said slightly sarcastically. Homura simply nodding, in both response to Madoka's question and Sakuya's whisper. 'Perhaps this truly will be the end of it all, and finally I'll have saved Madoka.' Homura thought, trying not to let that thought bring a tear to her eye, it was almost over, just one more month of hell and it would all be over.

"What do you mean she's one of those with a guardian." Sayaka whispered to Cirno in shock, the fairy floating next to her nodding her head. "Yeah, she's guarded, but she's a creepy lady." Cirno said. "I agree with you on that one…" Sayaka muttered as Madoka whispered something to Homura, Sayaka not catching it as the teacher drawled on about… something, was it the actual lesson or her boyfriend she was talking about? 'Not like I need to care about this anymore, the world is ending in a month… better get acquainted with tall dark and creepy.' Sayaka thought bitterly, glaring at the back of Homura's head, trying to bore a hole into the back of it with her eyes.

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Boys and Girls of a Science Era_

The Occult Research club sat in their club room, Sumireko sitting at the table with Vaati across from her, a glass of water next to her as Maribel chuckled and Renko had her hand on her face at Sumireko's stupid idea. An interrogation. "Cut the lights." Sumireko said, Maribel flicking the lights off as Sumireko turned on the lamp next to her and flashed it at Vaati, the girl closing her eyes at the bright light being shined in her face.

"Tell me what you know about Gensokyo." Sumireko declared. "You could have just asked…" Vaati muttered, Sumireko slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "I AM ASKING!" She shouted, Maribel chuckling as Renko groaned. "What I know is that it's know as the land of illusion, where magic in the world disappeared to, and where all Youkai, demons and gods apparently disappeared to." Vaati said, giving her bluff answer again, Sumireko staring at her intently. "You show up out of nowhere, dressed like that and you think that a bluff is going to get you somewhere?" Sumireko asked, Vaati maintain her posture before retorting. "You do realize that you are wearing a cape and magician's hat, correct?" Vaati asked, retorting as Sumireko blinked. "Fair point…" Sumireko said, the sound of Renko slapping her face again heard in the darkness. "Ok let me reiterate that, you look like you crawled out of feudal Japan, better?" Sumireko asked, Maribel chuckling as the two kept retorting back and forth. "I can wear whatever I want." Vaati said, her voice reeking of finality as Renko sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

 _BGM: IaMP Pre-Battle Theme – Solitary Place_

The morning drew onwards, and as Sumireko and Vaati kept trading verbal jabs, Renko and Maribel eventually decided to go join the rest of the school for lunch, around the same time Madoka and Sayaka were going for lunch as well. The two girls sitting alone in a corner of the lunch room… unaware of Renko and Maribel in the stall next to them. Homura had disappeared for some reason, which was a topic of Madoka and Sayaka's discussion.

"I'm telling you that girl is bad news, chosen or not." Sayaka said, the natural volume of the lunchroom disguising their conversation, except to Maribel and Renko, who listened in after the word 'chosen.' "Sayaka you're just being paranoid, she's a nice girl, you just have to give her a chance." Madoka said, smiling. "Does your kindness even have limits?" Sayaka asked, Madoka shrugging. "I know you are one of these, chosen Madoka, my little friend told me." Sayaka said, not noticing Renko and Maribel listening in intently on the conversation. "Sayaka, not here, people will hear you." Madoka said quietly. "Madoka, this is the lunchroom, who is going to hear us over all this noise." Sayaka said, gesturing to the lunchroom as Renko and Maribel both sweatdropped, if only she knew.

"We'll talk about this later Sayaka, when Homura gets back, I don't want to leave her out." Madoka said, smiling as she when back to eating her lunch, Sayaka huffing in annoyance as she started eating, Renko and Maribel looking at each other for a moment before gaining identical smirks. This sounded like something they should investigate.

In the stall Madoka and Sayaka were using Madoka suddenly gained a far off look, Sayaka noticing and taking a quick look at Cirno, who shrugged as Madoka seemed to shake in place, Mokou moving her slightly as she noticed her blank look. "Madoka, Madoka snap out of it." Mokou said, glaring slightly as Madoka's glazed over look faded, the girl blinking for a moment before getting up. "Sayaka follow me." Madoka said, running past her as Mokou followed her, Sayaka looking at Cirno before getting up, the duo running after Madoka as Renko and Maribel got up and followed them, whatever was happening was of supernatural nature.

The girls ran through the school halls, taking turn after turn as Maribel and Renko followed from a relatively safe distance away so they wouldn't be noticed. "Madoka where are we going!" Sayaka shouted as they went down a flight of stairs, heading towards the garage. "Something needs our help, come on!." Madoka called back, the girls passing by a dark room just a few meters away from the garage, Sumireko poking her head out as Madoka and Sayaka ran past the door to the garage, Sumireko scratching her head as Renko and Maribel ran up. "Quick follow them, we got a supernatural event on our hands!" Renko shouted before running towards the door to the garage, Vaati getting out of the chair and poking her head out and looking at Sumireko, both girls shrugging before following Renko and Maribel into the garage, Vaati noticing the lack of Cirno or Mokou. 'Where the heck are those two?' Vaati thought as the four girls entered the garage.

 _BGM: Tension Rising – KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 ReMIX_

What they saw had all four girls jaws dropping, the garage had been transformed into what appeared to be a child's painting, Madoka and Sayaka surrounded, and Vaati didn't see either Cirno or Mokou. 'Where the heck are they?' Vaati thought, clenching her fist, but refusing to use magic, not yet. "What the heck is this!" Renko yelled, the sound attracting the attention of what looked like dandelion creatures with Mustaches. "What the…" Vaati started as Sumireko crossed her arms, her cape billowing. "What ever you are you can stay away from us!" Sumireko yelled as two pieces of of the ground floated up, breaking off of the ground before being launched at the creatures, destroying them.

"What the?" Vaati started, Renko answering. "It's her ability, she's always been able to use psychic powers, and they just keep growing stronger." Renko said as Sumireko put up a barrier of rubble to keep the creatures away from them. "That should hold them off." Sumireko said. "I'm… impressed." Vaati muttered, the girl at a loss for words as the sounds of multiple gunshots, no musket fire started going off. 'Alice?' Vaati wondered, unable to see anything with her view obscured by the rubble.

Mami stood atop a cliff, having heard Kyubey's distress signal in her mind. Alice staring at the land around them in curiosity. "Quite the landspace…" Alice muttered, more out of disgust then awe. "You get used to it." Mami said, jumping down and beginning her assault, familiars dying all around her as she danced with danger, her muskets on rapid fire as she fired one and dropped it, summoning another from her person.

Alice looked over towards the group of people near the bottom of the cliff, surrounded by the creatures, Mokou and Cirno with them as she saw the rubble pile, form her vantage point allowing her sight of Vaati and his targets. "Not even the first day over and already it's quite the party." Alice muttered as she stood atop the cliff, watching and waiting.

In side the circle Mokou grasped Madoka's spare hand, the other wrapped around Kyubey as the incubator stared emotionlessly at the chaos around it, more intent focused on the fact Madoka had someone invisible holding her hand. Kyubey could sense whoever it was by their power and potential, a rough outside forming in his head as she felt two more powerful signatures that he couldn't see, one by Mami and another by the Sayaka girl. "What is this power? It is nowhere near the amount of energy we could gather from Madoka, but it is still a near half of it… and a normal magical girl or witch doesn't even make up a fraction of that energy.' Kyubey thought as it kept it's eyes on the rubble, sensing four energy signatures, two of immense power, one of that lower then a normal magical girl, and… one that sent a primal emotion, something that should have been eliminated long ago through his system… _fear._

Kyubey's emotionless face threatened to blink in surprise. 'Nothing on this planet should exclude that much darkness and fear… not even Walpurgis Nacht.' Kyubey thought, an uncontrollable shiver going through it's system, and throughout the hivemind. 'Madoka, make a contract with me.' Kyubey asked telepathically again. "Don't do it Madoka." Mokou muttered, squeezing Madoka's hand, having heard Kyubey's telepathic message.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IN MY HEAD!" Someone screamed from behind the rubble, Renko holding her head as her eyes were blank. "What the actual hell was that…" Renko muttered, having caught Kyubey's message, the panic induced in it by… something having made him forget to encrypt it to only Madoka. Sumireko had stuck her finger in her ear, thinking she had been hearing things until Renko had screamed, Vaati blinking in surprise as Maribel tried to comfort Renko. "I did not sign up for this…" Renko muttered, shaking. "Well here you are, no turning back now." Sumireko said, turning around. "Stay behind me you three, I'll handle this." Sumireko muttered, using her powers to lift herself off the ground, floating above the creatures as the danced in a wild and threatening fashion. "Chew on this freaks!" Sumireko yelled, the creatures being lifted into the air en masse and slammed into each other, causing them to explode into clouds of what looked like ink.

Between Mami and Sumireko soon all the familiars were dispatched Sumireko moving away the rubble as Renko was shivering, being supported by Maribel as all the girls converged together, safety in numbers and all. 'Seriously, where the hell is everyone?' Vaati thought, she didn't see any of the others, and that would have left her scratching her head, but she didn't as the land around them started returning to the normal colors of the school garage.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Secret mission ~ Argue for and Against – Conversation Theme 3_

"Well everyone seems to be okay, are you girls alright." Mami said, a smile on her face as she had on her courageous façade, trying to be the hero of justice she believed a magical girl to be. "We're all fine, I think." Sayaka said, looking around and seeing the assembled group, the only one in any sort of actual distress was the girl with the white suit and black hat, who was still freaking out a little bit. "Can someone please explain what the heck that was?" Vaati asked, confused as to why the world had just looked like one of Rumia's drawings.

'That was a witch's barrier but the witch itself has left.' Kyubey said into everyone's heads, Renko freezing up again as everyone who could looked at the tiny… thing in Madoka's arms. "Is that a cat?" Sumireko asked, looking at the white thing up close, it's unblinking face creeping her out.

"I don't see anything and I don't want to!" Renko yelled, not liking the situation one bit. 'So she can hear my telepathic messages and see witch's barriers, but not me? Must not have enough energy to be worth anything.' Kyubey thought, out of all the girls around her the girl in the suit easily had the least energy, followed by the blue haired girl, who could see him. "That cat is talking…" Cirno said, her mouth gapping as Sayaka looked at the cat like creature. "you know it looks rather cute." Sayaka said, sticking her finger under Kyubey's chin and rubbing it, not that it elicited any reaction from Kyubey.

'You are all done, Mami do you mind explaining to them what just happened?' Kyubey asked, normal he would have done this himself but currently he wanted to observe the energy sources floating around… and try not to focus on the girl in the purple dress with a white hat. Mami seemed to be a little confused at Kyubey's requested but complied, beginning her explanation as the world around them completely returned to normal.

"So everyone's listening right?" Mami asked politely, wanting to make sure she had everyone's attention. "So, what those things we were just fighting were Familiars, something I'm sure at least one of you are familiar with." Mami said, looking at Sumireko. "Sorry girly, but I don't got magic in whatever sense you do, I have psychic powers." Sumireko said, Mami nodding. 'Just psychic powers? This girl seems way to strong for it to just be that.' Kyubey thought, his gaze drifting to look at Sumireko, who counted as one of the five large energy sources around him, but one of the only two he could see. "Well then… meet Kyubey, he's the contractor for magical girls to let them fight witches." Mami said, pointing at the cat like creature in Madoka was squeezing to her chest, Mokou standing next to her squeezing her other hand. "Madoka, don't make a contract, just don't, trust me." Mokou muttered in Madoka's ear, this little… thing was setting off all sorts of alarm bells, and you didn't get anything without there being a catch in return.

"I don't think Renko or I need to have any part in this… come on Renko let's get you a nice drink." Maribel said, that little cat thing had her creped out. "I don't see whatever the thing is, and I don't want to." Renko muttered, gone was the normally enthusiastic girl, just having her head invade was enough to turn her into a gibbering wreck. "For being my cousin she sure doesn't take to anything she doesn't see very well." Sumireko muttered, Vaati shrugging before looking intently at the small… thing in Madoka's arm. She could see someone was grasping her other hand. 'The medicine.' Vaati thought, of course she wouldn't be able to see those who took it, she didn't take it herself!

"The little cat thing is creepy." Cirno said to Sayaka, who couldn't help but agree with the thing's unblinking eyes. "Can I continue now?" Mami asked, the rest of the girls looking up and nodding, Mokou and Cirno just focusing on their charges instead as Alice watched on from above, floating on air.

For the next thirty minutes Mami spent her time explaining how the Magical girl system worked… as she knew it. Mokou catching up on all small details. 'She's lonely… I can only hope Alice can keep her safe, one wrong move and she's most likely to die.' Mokou thought, looking up at the cliff, seeing Alice observing. "Look why don't you all come by my place tommarow, it's a Saturday so there won't be any interruptions." Mami said as she handed out her address to the assembled girls before walking away as the bell rang for class. "Madoka put him down… I know he's injuried but do it, you have school to get to." Mokou said, trying to get Madoka to drop Kyubey, having spotted Sakuya making a signal near the cars. Madoka complied dropping Kyubey gently before smiling and petting his head before going back inside with everyone, Kyubey trying to follow but getting a knife in the back of the head with everyone's back turned, no one seeing what had happened to him as Madoka and Sayaka went back to class, and Sumireko and Vaati just went to the club room a few meters from the door to the garage.

 _BGM: EoSD Sakuya's Theme: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial_

Homura and Sakuya watched as the new Kyubey went to eat the corpse of the old. 'If anyone else saw this besides Rumia, I think they would puke.' Sakuya thought as the two girls watched Kyubey finish it's meal, stopping for a moment as if turned it's head towards them. "It can sense us Homura." Sakuya pointed out, Homura nodding as stepping out into the dim light of the garage, Sakuya next to her, invisible to Kyubey.

'Who are you… and why do you impede on my goals?' Kyubey asked, going for trying to get a direct answer. Homura's response was to level a pistol at Kyubey's head. "Someone you pissed off a long time ago, now I'm going to say this once." Homura said as Kyubey was lifted up by an invisible hand, Sakuya having grabbed him by the neck and brining him right in front of Homura. "Stay. Away. From. Madoka." Homura said before shooting Kyubey in the head, Sakuya dropping the corpse as a new Kyubey came to eat the corpse of the old one, only to get a knife in between the eyes. "I don't know if I should find this disturbing… or deeply satisfying." Sakuya said. "After everything this little shit has put us through, I'd say satisfying." Homura said back.

'Who are you talking to?' Kyubey asked, now munching down on the two corpses he had left behind. "None of your business incubator." Homura said before shooting Kyubey in the head again, killing him… again. "Yes very satisfying." Homura muttered before walking away with Sakuya, they had things to do.

 _BGM: SWR Sanzu River Theme: Dancing Water Spray_

"What are we looking for again?" Komachi asked Kyoko, the former magical girl and the shimigami standing in front of a wall. "A witch's barrier, if we don't take care of the dam thing it will just get stronger, and while I don't need the grief seed anymore." Kyoko said as she tapped a spot on the wall, a doorway opening in the wall to what looked like a child's drawing. "I still need to deal with this." Kyoko said, walking in with Komachi. "So do you want my help or?" Komachi asked. "Do as you will, I just hope you can keep up." Kyoko said, spinning her spear and stamping it on the ground as the ground started shaking, the exit closing up behind them. "In your dreams Kyoko, now let's get to work." Komachi said, holding her scythe behind her as familiars came charging, the servants of the witch coming at them from the front.

Kyoko opened by shooting forward with her spear, carving a line through the wave of familiars as they exploded behind her, Komachi throwing her scythe like a boomerang through another part of the wave as the rest went after Kyoko, the spear wielding girl, no longer fearing overusing magic, went to town, trapping the familiars in a barrier and compressing it, causing them to pop. "Nice trick." Komachi said. "Yeah thanks a bunch, but here they come." Kyoko said as she extended her spear, using it like a whip on the new wave of familiars as Komachi summoned her boat. "Get on!" Komachi yelled, grabbing Kyoko's arm and pulling her onto the boat as it started plowing through familiars, Kyoko using the time to stab and slash at any that dared come close to them.

"What's with the boat trick?" Kyoko asked as Komachi committed multiple accounts of roadkill just by running familiars over with her boat. "I am not even going to ask how this works, but it's fun that's for sure." Kyoko said, grinning as she clotheslined a row of familiars with her spear. "Well I did say that I am the ferrywoman of the Sanzu right?" Komachi said, stopping to think for a moment as the boat barreled through the sea of familiars towards their target. "No I don't think you mentioned it, you crazy shimigami." Kyoko said as she saw the witch they were hunting.

"Mind if I show off for a moment, you wanted proof that I'm good at what I do right?" Komachi asked as the witch roared at them. "By all means go ahead, but don't come crying to me if it's too tough for you to handle ferrywoman." Kyoko said, smirking at her jab. "In your dreams Kyoko… I think we are going to get along just fine." Komachi said as she leveled her scythe at the witch. "And now I return this poor girl to rest." Komachi muttered as she examined the witch before leveling her scythe with it, closing one eye as she prepared to swing it, the witch roaring, only for Komachi to throw her scythe, the witch dodging it as Kyoko clapped slowly in sarcasm. "Nice going, guess you aren't all that your cracked up to me." Kyoko jabbed as Komachi put her arm out. "Wait for it." Komachi said.

The scythe rebounded off the wall of the witch's barrier, bouncing off it as it bisected the witch from behind, the witch being cut in half as it imploded on itself, screaming as the world around them returned to the alleyway they had enter from, a grief seed falling into Komachi's hand. "And what's done." Komachi said as she caught her scythe with her other arm and planted it in the ground. "Is done." Komachi finished, smirking at Kyoko, who was smirking. "Yeah I think we are going to get along just fine." Kyoko said as she pulled out a box of pokey sticks, taking one out and sticking it in her mouth, Komachi grabbing one without asking and putting it in her mouth as well. "So… where to next?" Komachi asked, she was just following, it was her first time in the outside world after a long time after all.

"We hunt more of these witches, get more grief seeds and try to find that fuzzball Kyubey and kick his ass to the next planet." Kyoko said, still in her magical girl outfit. "Yeah I think I'll hold onto these things, might as well do a mass send off instead of a single one for each seed, less work that way." Komachi said as put the seed in her pocket and yawned, sticking her scythe on her shoulders. "Lead the way Kyoko Sakura." Komachi gested, Kyoko huffing with a slight smirk as she grabbed Komachi by the arm and dragged her along as they left the alley to find more witches.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well that happened, yeah I really like the Kyoko and Komachi duo, so except them to show up in their own segments a lot, but several oversights in the plan are revealed. Vaati, who didn't drink the medicine can't see or hear the others... dammit Eirin. Also Kyoko's still on a witch hunt despite having figured out what witches were, but she seems to be taking it in stride with Komachi along for the ride. Renko freaks the hell out because of the invisible voice in her head that everyone can hear when Maribel is in the vicinity freaking Kyubey's furry ass out._

 _And Mokou has convinced Madoka to not listen to Kyubey, Cirno on the other hand has got no clue what Kyubey or magical girls are, other then they fight witches, she's only a child with a very large sword._

 _But yeah next chapter is at Mami's apartment… and the first day is finally done, by Yukari, two chapters covering one day, at this rate this arc is going to take a long time to complete. But Sakuya and Homura are on the case of kicking Kyubey's ass, and the total death counter on Kyubey is six times._

 _Please leave a review, seriously I want to know what everyone is thinking about how things are going so far._


	40. Magicis Puellis, Qui Sunt?

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica_

 _Well here we are… a chapter of exposition… why the hell do people seem to comment more on exposition then battles, but either way, Mami has invited over everyone (except Homura) to join her at her apartment for an explanation of what the hell is going on._

Magicis Puellis, Qui Sunt?

(Magical Girls, are they?)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies_

Madoka and Sayaka sat in class, Homura next to Madoka as their teacher continued to ramble about… something. "Seriously, what the heck is she talking about?" Mokou asked Madoka, the pink haired girl giving a slight shrug in response. "Madoka… who are you talking to?" Homura asked, Sakuya having told her that if she wanted to know who was guarding Madoka, to ask Madoka herself.

"Mokou, she's my guardian, she told me you have your own." Madoka whispered back, Sakuya slapping her face as she glared at Mokou, Cirno trying and failing to hold in her laughter, drawing Sayaka's ire. "What's so funny?" Sayaka whispered, she really didn't like being left out of everything. "Something you'd only get if you could see all of us." Cirno whispered back, trying not to let Sayaka and Mokou hear her. "Wait you can see the other guardians?" Sayaka asked, before wanting to slap herself, of course she could she was one of them! "Yeah. Sakuya is the maid following the dark lady, and Madoka has my friend Mokou helping her." Cirno whispered back, only for one of Sakuya's knives to sail through the air at her, thankfully unseen by the normal humans in the room, but seen by Homura. Homura sent Sayuka a slight glare, wondering what the heck she was throwing that knife at. "Let's just say that Sayaka and her 'guardian' are a bit to much alike." Sakuya sighed out, Homura catching her drift on the unspoken words brash and sometimes annoying.

"What's wrong Homura?" Madoka asked quietly as Mokou stood next to her, reading the book she had open on her desk with slight interest. "I think our 'guardians' can see and hear each other, and mine got a little… annoyed with Sayaka's." Homura said, her voice slightly less monotone then normal, Madoka always brought out kindness in her. "Is she okay?" Madoka asked out of concern. 'Even now she still has more concern for others rather then herself.' Homura thought, Sakuya catching Madoka's question and rolling her eyes as Mokou smiled at Madoka. "The little annoying brat is fine." Sakuya grumbled, eliciting a smirk from Mokou as Homura relayed her message. "She's fine." Homura said.

Back with Sayaka she was grumbling, trying to burn a hole into the back of Homura's head. "Who does she think she is, I've know Madoka a lot longer then her." Sayaka grumbled to Cirno, at least someone would listen to her. "I don't know, maybe they've met before!" Cirno said excitedly as Sayaka grumbled. "Maybe… I'll ask Madoka when we go to see Mami."

Class droned on and eventually school ended, the children leaving as Sayaka ran up to Madoka, who had Homura on her right and Mokou on her left, Mokou stepping backwards to avoid bumping into Sayaka. "Hey Madoka, you coming with me." Sayaka said, grabbing Madoka's hand as she tried to lead her away, Homura's small smile fading as she went back to her blank expression. "You are going to visit Ms. Toeme? If you are I'll catch up later. Bye Madoka" Homura said, leaving with Sakuya and going into a nearby alley as Sayaka dragged Madoka away, Cirno and Mokou following. 'Vaati should have tried to contact us by now…' Mokou thought as she say the Occult club leaving the building, Vaati with the three girls as Sumireko led them away from the school to go get something they could actually eat. "Cirno, go check on Vaati, I'll make sure Madoka and Sayaka are safe." Mokou whispered to Cirno, the fairy nodding and flying towards Vaati, tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Hello?" Vaati asked, confused, she knew it had to be one of the others who had tapped her, but she couldn't see or hear who, though the lingering chill on her shoulder let her guess it was Cirno.

"What is it Vaati?" Maribel asked, the other girls stopping as Vaati turned back around. "Thought someone tapped me, just go on ahead, I'll be right with you." Vaati said, the girls nodding as they started walking and talk. "Cirno… if that's you, I can't see or hear any of you, that medicine worked to well, I'm as blind as anyone else to you, tell the others, but I gotta go." Vaati whispered to Cirno the small fairy gasping as Vaati turned around and followed after the rest of the Occult club, Cirno flying away with slight tears in her eyes that her 'big sister' couldn't see her.

Catching up to Mokou, Madoka and Sayaka, Cirno arrived as Sayaka continued pulling Madoka across tow towards Mami's apartment. "Sayaka stop, what's gotten into you, Mami said we should be there tonight, not after school." Madoka said, Sayaka dropping Madoka's arm as she was sure they were far enough away. "Why are you getting so bubby bubby with that new girl, she's gives me a bad feeling." Sayaka questioned, her jealousy seething. "What are you talking about, I was just being nice to her." Madoka said, was there anything wrong with talking to the new girl and making friends, she seemed lonely after all. "That's just it, I'm your best friend, right Madoka?" Sayaka asked, unable to hide her jealously. "Sayaka are you jealous?" Madoka asked, seeing her friend's expression. "No I'm not jealous, I'm just worried for you that's all, that girl is dangerous." Sayaka said, Madoka not believing the jealous part. "Sayaka it's alright for me to try and make friends, I'll be fine, I have Mokou to protect me." Madoka said, knowing Sayaka had her own guardian as well.

"Mokou… she can't see us…" Cirno said softly to Mokou, the other hourai turning towards the smaller girl, who had a distant expression on her face. "Don't worry Cirno, we can rough Eirin up after this is over, don't worry it won't be forever." Mokou said, rubbing Cirno's hair, Sayaka, who was facing the girls seeing Cirno's hair moving as if being rubbed, but didn't mention it. "I know you do, at least, now I do, but I just want to make sure you are safe Madoka." Sayaka warned, having concern for her friend and her unlimited kindness. "Like I said Sayaka, I'll be fine, now do you want to see Mami early or can we get something to eat?" Madoka answered, Sayaka's stomach growling in response. "Yeah… I guess we can." Sayaka mumbled as they started walking towards the shopping district.

 _BGM: Changeability of Strange Dream – Track 4: Boys and Girls of Science Era_

The Occult club sat at the same table they had this morning, Vaati having opted out of not having a drink while the others enjoyed theirs. 'How humans could eat any of this stuff is beyond me.' Vaati scorned, the food situation had been bad when she had left the outside world years ago… but now almost all food was fake, processed, you name it, and after all the fresh and good stuff from Gensokyo, just smelling the stuff made her want to puke. 'It won't matter when this world is ours, score one for a reason the humans are slowly killing themselves.'

The girls sat quietly, not even gossiping, what was there to talk about after what had happened earlier today. It was by chance that Madoka and Sayaka walked up just then. "Hey everyone." Madoka said, a smile on her face as Mokou held her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, hi." Sayaka said, a bit more distant then usual. "Is your friend going all tsundere on you Madoka?" Sumireko joked, Sayaka sputtering as a slight smile appeared on Renko's face. "I would hope not, she was already pretty dere-dere from what we caught of your conversation in the cafeteria." Renko said, Sayaka's eyes going blank as she remembered not shutting her mouth, thinking no one would have heard her.

"You mean that these two girls have 'guardians'? Like you told us?" Vaati asked, acting out not knowing much. "Yeah we have them." Madoka said, being honest as Sayaka tried to shut her mouth. "Stop it Sayaka they already know what's the point in hiding it, after all they were with us in that… thing." Madoka said as she tried to push Sayaka's hand away from her mouth, Sayaka huffing as she and Madoka took a seat each. "I hope that your 'guardians' are more benevolent then that creepy ass cat." Sumireko said, glaring at something behind Madoka, Kyubey laying on a nearby wall… watching them. Everyone turned towards where see was staring, all of them except Renko seeing Kyubey. "I really wish I could see just what the heck you all are seeing." Renko muttered before drinking her smoothie.

"That's… not disturbing at all." Vaati muttered slightly sarcastically, that dam thing gave her the willies. 'Why would I be disturbing, I am simply watching over you.' Kyubey said telepathically to all of them, his gaze staying as far away from Maribel as possible. "Please keep it out of my head… if I can't see it I don't want to hear it." Renko muttered, Maribel patting her back as Kyubey jumped down from the wall and ran over and jumped onto their table, facing away from Maribel and at Madoka. "What do you want?" Sumireko asked, this thing was just unnerving her. 'I simply wanted to ask if you were willing to make a contract Madoka.' Kyubey, even a being as emotionless as his wanted to get his mission done as soon as possible, Maribel's mere presence literally freaking out the hive mind. Mokou squeezed her hand on Madoka's shoulder, the indent of her hand becoming visible to everyone as she did. "Why the heck is there an invisible hand on your shoulder." Sumireko asked, just taking it in stride. "That would be Mokou, she's telling me that I shouldn't make a contract." Madoka answered as Sayaka looked at Kyubey and glared. "Seriously? A contract, that implies the deal goes both ways… or if you have any knowledge of business, usually only benefits for the shady contractor." Renko said, not understanding what was trying to make a contract with Madoka, but if everyone else was creped out by whatever it was, probably the voice in their heads, then it was a shady deal.

'I think now would be a prudent time to visit Mami Toeme.' Kyubey said to everyone in their heads. "Can someone tell me where this little thing is so I can swat it." Renko said, wanting to get rid of the problem. "Happy to oblige." Mokou muttered, this thing was just plain disturbing. To everyone but Madoka they saw Kyubey being lifted up by an invisible hand, Vaati guiding Renko's hand to where Kyubey was. "The thing is now floating… right here." Vaati muttered, seeing the currently floating Kyubey. "Mokou what are you doing?" Madoka asked.

Before she could get an answer Renko pulled her fist back and punched forward, her fist actually hitting something as Mokou let got, the light Kyubey being sent flying away from the table and plopping onto the ground. "Nice to know it at least exists and that I'm not going crazy." Renko said, that had been a bit too satisfying to do to the thing that had been poking around in her head with messages.

"Nice shot." Sumireko said, having seen Kyubey go flying for pissing Renko off, the girls getting up as Madoka walked over and scooped up Kyubey in her arms. "That wasn't very nice." Madoka said, Renko crossing her arms and huffing. "Whatever it is, he deserved it." Renko said as the girls started walking towards Mami's place.

As they were walking Kyubey was contemplating what it had learned. 'Guardians… why would these girls have guardians? And what are they. It's obvious they exist as one reveled itself by grabbing me, but what are they, and what is their purpose… I can only hope they don't impede on the mission.' Kyubey thought. "Madoka… you know what nevermind, I'll tell you later when he isn't around." Mokou started, before stopping, she didn't trust Kyubey one bit, and she didn't want him to find out what she had planned.

"I don't understand why that little thing keeps wanting Madoka to make a contract with her, I mean it's much more rewarding to learn how to be awesome yourself!" Cirno said to Sayaka, who was grumbling. "What is it?" Cirno asked, Sayaka not looking up at her as they lagged a little bit behind the group. "What am I… even compared to that club I'm just a friend of Madoka, at least they know how to be useful in this situation, and that Sumireko girl…" Sayaka said, hating herself for being so useless. "Well you could always learn how to use magic." Cirno said, Sayaka looking at her funny as they walked. "Me, I'm just a normal girl." Sayaka said, not liking her position. "Well you can see Kyubey, and Ms Renko can't so you have more magic then her… maybe I could try to teach you magic!" Cirno declared, hitting her hand into her palm. "You can teach me magic?" Sayaka asked, Cirno didn't look… or act like someone who could use magic. "Well I was taught how to wield a sword by my mentor and he helped me improve my magic, and that was before she got her own magic, now she's even better! So how hard can it be to teach you magic and swordplay?" Cirno said, shrugging. "You had a mentor?" Sayaka asked, having forgotten about that.

"Yeah she's here right…" Cirno started before throwing her hands over her mouth, but Sayaka caught what she had said. "Wait… your mentor is with us right now?" Sayaka asked, quietly as to not alert the rest of the group as they neared the tower that Mami had given them the address too. "She didn't want me to come alone… but she can't see us right now either…" Cirno muttered, tapping her fingers together, Sayaka looking at the girls in front of her. 'It can't be Madoka… and the sealing club only had three members before today… It can't be a coincidence that Homura, the guardians and Vaati all showed up on the same day… wait… Vaati…' Sayaka thought, putting the pieces together as Renko held open the door for her to enter the tower. "Are you coming or what Sayaka?" Renko asked, the other girls waiting for the elevator. "Yeah I'm coming." Sayaka said, running into the building and joining the girls in waiting for the elevator, keeping her eyes on Vaati as Cirno looked rather ashamed at having reveled something. 'She's sickly.. she's frail, how can this be Cirno's mentor.' Sayaka thought as she stared at the girl, she seemed uneasy on her legs and her bleach white hair had that sort of mystical air around her… the fact she wore pajamas of all things pretty much screamed 'I don't get out much'.

"Sayaka please stop, don't bother her, she has her own assignment." Cirno muttered, Sayaka wondering what Cirno had ment by that statement as they all piled into the elevator. "Gee, tight fit much?" Sumireko complained as she was stuffed near the back, Mokou and Cirno floating above the group in the elevator. 'Her own assignment? Does that mean she has to guard someone like Cirno? But who would she be…' Sayaka thought before the obvious came into sight, Vaati was guarding the sealing club of all people, and if she was Cirno's mentor it would make sense she had the harder assignment of guarding three people at once. 'Well… that explains that, now to find the truth.' Sayaka thought as the elevator opened and the girls pilled out, Madoka knocking on the door which had Mami's address.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Legend of Aokigaha – Conversation Theme 1_

Mami was sipping a cup of tea, Alice sitting across from her as dolls floated around the apartment someone knocking on the door. "Shanghai please open the door, it should be those Mami invited over." Alice asked, Shanghai nodding before flying over to the door and opening it.

The girls outside the door stared at the floating doll that had opened the door before floating away, Mami sitting alone at the table as a multitude of dolls floated around the apartment doing chores. "Wow… This is impressive." Renko muttered, glad she could actually see something for once. "Hello everyone, how are you doing?" Mami asked, a smile on her face as the dolls started pulling up chairs for everyone, taking a seat as Alice got out of her chair and stood alongside Cirno and Mokou.

"Doing fine thanks for asking." Madoka answered politely, Mami smiling as Alice commanded her dolls to start setting out snacks for the girls. "What's with the dolls? Have nothing else to use them for ribbon girl?" Sumireko asked, being sarcastic. "Actually they belong to a friend of mine, I believe you know some of her friends at least." Mami said, Madoka and Sayaka nodding. "You mean these things belong to your 'guardian'." Sumireko said rudely making air quotes with her fingers. The doll that had opened the door coming up behind her and smacking her on the head. "Why you little." Sumireko complained as she used her powers to grab the doll, which struggled to escape. "Let her go, you insulted her after all." Mami said, Sumireko huffing as Mami defused the situation, having seen Alice take a step forward to hit Sumireko.

"Now then, what do you want to know?" Mami asked, Kyubey hopping out of Madoka's arms and settling on the table. 'If I could ask a question, when do you meet your 'guardian' Mami, and when is your 'guardian' guarding you from?' Kyubey asked, digging for information as Alice put her finger to her mouth, Sayaka spotting Cirno sulking, having broken the no telling rule to Sayaka. "I can't tell you Kyubey, it's a secret." Mami answered with a frown on her face, Kyubey was acting strange for some reason. "Yeah well I found out something, considering my guard's own immaturity and loose lips." Sayaka complained, Kyubey rounding on her. 'And what did you find out Sayaka?' Kyubey asked, tilting his head to try and get info. "As if I'd tell you you creepy thing, these dolls are less creepy then you." Sayaka said rudely as a doll floated up behind her and patted her on the head, Sayaka looking up and watching the doll blink for a moment as it floated away to continue it's work. 'And they seem to have more emotion then you.' Sayaka thought, glaring at Kyubey. "Kyubey why don't you leave, I had meant for this to be a private conversation between us girls, ok?" Mami asked, Kyubey turning to her and tilting his head. 'Why would I not be included in this conversation?" Kyubey asked, only for Sumireko to lift her hand and drag him before her face. "Because you are creepy, and i don't think anyone would be comfortable with your presence you stupid thing." Sumireko said, Renko sighing and just wondering what the heck was going on.

Kyubey just stared emotionlessly at Sumireko, who glared at him and groaned at not getting any reaction. "Just get out of here dammit." Sumireko swore, using her powers to open the door and throw Kyubey out into the hall, locking the door behind him. "That was rude." Madoka chastised her, Sumireko just crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, not gracing Madoka with a response as Sayaka started talking.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Ancient Temple in the Netherworld- Conversation Theme 8_

"Thanks to a certain someone's loose lips, I figured out that we have another guardian with us, and that all of us can see her." Sayaka said, proud about not being useless as Alice and Mokou looked at Cirno, who was tapping her fingers together and mouthing 'sorry'. "We do?" Renko asked, curious about something see could actually SEE for once. "Yeah, and I think it should be pretty obvious who she is." Sayaka said looking squarely at Vaati. Everyone looking at her as she sat up straighter then normal. "No use in hiding it then… she's right, it's my duty to guard Renko, Maribel and Sumireko. I had meant to reveal this later, but apparently my student can't keep her mouth shut." Vaati said, acting all calm about it and shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "So wait… you're like Mokou?" Madoka asked, wondering why she could see her. "In a sense, but it's my job to guard these three." Vaati said, pointing her finger at Maribel, Renko and Sumireko. "Like I need protection, and fat lot of good you did during what happened earlier today." Sumireko said, getting a jab in at Vaati. "Yes because I needed to reveal myself and have this conversation multiple times instead of just once." Vaati snarked back, shutting Sumireko up. "She's right you know." Renko said, Sumireko fuming as Vaati sat up straight in her chair.

"What I don't see is how you are Cirno's mentor, she let that slip up, and you are the last thing I would imagine a mentor would be." Sayaka said, crossing her arms as she tapped her finger. "My forte lies in magic, not swordplay, but I know a bit, Cirno learned her own swordplay by herself and through experience." Vaati responded. Sumireko had something bugging her though as she asked her question. "Then let me ask the million yen question, are you and the other 'guardians' from Gensokyo."

"The answer, is yes, we are. Don't tell Kyubey, that little monster would have a field day." Vaati whispered. "I knew it existed, and I got a resident of it right in front of me." Sumireko whispered to herself. "We can still hear you." Maribel pointed out, Sumireko waving her off. "Cirno also said the world was ending in a month… is that true?" Sayaka asked, Mami spitting out her tea she was drinking. "WHAT!" She yelled as she lost her composure. "Not like the world is going to blow up or anything, but humanity itself will die out about then, largely in part to themselves and some giant witch called Walpurgis's Nacht. While guarding those the moon princess wanted saved from extinction is extremely high on the priority list, taking out Walpurgis Nacht is slightly higher because that thing will blow up the world." Vaati said, Mami shaking as the others digested what they had just been told. "That's… disturbing…" Sumireko said. "So those chosen to be guarded will be saved from extinction?" Madoka asked, on the verge of crying from just the sheer thought of everyone she knew dying. "It's not like you girls are a bunch of choosen ones… Kaguya has been watching you all for sometime and for some reason she was crying her eyes out about it and asked us to step in and end some sort of cycle and 'save these girls from the cycle of grief and strife.'" Vaati said, Renko looking at her, the gears in her mind turning.

"What sort of cycle?" Renko asked, Vaati shrugging. "Not even I know that one, she didn't really explain it all that well, just that you girls were trapped in some sort of continuing cycle of grief and strife." Vaati said, shaking her head. "And you want us to stick our heads in the sand and wait while you fix everything?" Sayaka said, tried of feeling like she was useless. But what came out of Vaati's mouth surprised her and everyone else in the room. "No."

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: What's the Strategy ~ Forest of Dolls – Conversation Theme 2_

"You came to save us, and yet you don't want us to stand idle?" Maribel asked. "Standing idle is the worst thing you all could do, there are still other witches out there besides Walpurgis Nacht. While I highly suggest that Madoka and Sayaka, or anyone else do not make a contract with him, I want to propose something, we are going to need all the firepower we can get if we are going to stop what is coming, we can't stop the human race from going extinct, but we can at least save the world from exploding, so I ask you two, where ever you are in this room. Cirno, Mokou, train Sayaka and Madoka, I'll work with the sealing club and try to help Renko and Maribel learn something at least, Sumireko can handle herself but we'll need to work together to stop the oncoming storm." Vaati said, formulating her plan as everyone in the room sat silently. "There is a reason I'm a good teacher, while my body is frail, my mind is sharp, and I'll always have a strategy at the ready." Vaati said, trying to reassure everyone of her plan. "But what about me… and Alice?" Mami asked, her voice cracking, her fragile state lingering ever closer towards despair, but Vaati somehow managing to inspire some form of hope within her. "Hunt witches and try to find the final guardian, I also ask you try to bring Madoka and Sayaka along with you while they are training, and keep them safe, nothing is a better teacher then experience, but none of us must fall." Vaati said, everyone in the room in slightly stunned silence.

"Is everyone alright?" Vaati asked. "Yeah… just let me process the info dump." Sumireko muttered as Alice lay her hand on Mami's shoulder, trying to comfort her as dolls floated around the table. "Is everyone ok with the plan?" Vaati asked. Renko and Sayaka nodding, both not wanting to be useless as Madoka looked up to her right, Mokou standing beside her smiling. Maribel was staring at Vaati her eyes filled with determination as Sumireko smirked and lay her feet on the table. "Overwhelming odds, a chance to survive the apocalypse and a plan worthy of kicking all the ass of all the 'monsters' in town within a month? Count me in." Sumireko said, 'Serves those idiots right, this world is just full of idiots, now I get to survive beyond them AND live in Gensokyo after that.' Sumireko thought as everyone got up. "Then let us make haste, If you don't mind… I kinda need a place to stay…" Vaati muttered, almost embarrassed as Maribel smiled. "You can stay at my place Vaati, I have extra room, and I live across from Renko and her cousin." Maribel offered, Vaati nodding as the girls started filtering out, Kyubey still standing outside the door and waiting for them, only for Sumireko to punt the cat across the hallway. "Go away you creepy cat." Sumireko muttered as the girls piled into the elevator, leaving Kyubey to simply ponder just what they had been talking about. 'Whatever is was, it can no bode well for the quota.' Kyubey thought as it waited for the next elevator to arrive.

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Tears of The Light_

Alice and Mami sat in the apartment after everyone had left, Mami just barely hanging in her tears at the revelation as to why Alice was here. She had a a friend… one who had been sent to save her from the death of Humanity… all she had worked towards, protecting the human race from the vile witches… all of it was going to be gone in a month. "Mami… Mami calm down." Alice said, getting up out of her chair and before moving next to Mami. "You need to calm down, and you need to think not about what's wrong, but about what you understand about this. You are getting a second chance at life Mami, how many people can say they've been given that." Alice said, trying to calm Mami down.

But all it did was cause her to go into more tears. "But… I've already had my second chance… when I became a magical girl, I should have died in a car crash, Kyubey… he saved me, and I was to ignorant to save my parents with that wish." Mami bawled, crying into Alice's shoulder, breaking down nearly completely, on the table, her soul gem, which had been sitting there, slowly turning black, Alice sensing it, and the darkness within it. "Mami… you need to calm down, I've here for you, I won't leave you, and if you need me to, I will bring you back from the brink itself to keep you here… you've seen so much, more then anyone ever should of the horrors that inhabit the world. You can't fall now, not to the darkness, not to the witches, and if you do I WILL be there to bring you back. You remind me of myself in that way… Marisa saved me once, she was always there when I needed her." Alice said, trying her best to calm Mami down as she remembered the sealing of Makai, Marisa had a choice between saving her and saving Mami… she choose to save her. Because she had promised to.

"Will you be there for me… can you say that you will always be there?" Mami asked, crying. Now that they were alone her façade of being the calm and cool magical girl had faded into oblivion, the gibbering wreck she had become all that remained. "I promise Mami, that if you need my help I will be there to bring you back from the gates of hell itself. I promise." Alice said. 'Have I really changed so much… a while ago I would have just remained a passive watcher… yet here I am with a girl who I see so much of myself in, and promising to protect her from anything, Marisa, Vaati, you two have ended up rubbing off on me more then I would have liked.' Alice thought as slowly Mami gem regained it's light, the despair Mami was feeling fading without a grief seed, all because she had finally found what she had wanted… a friend to the very end, someone to share her pain. Something Kyubey had never accounted for… a creature that fed off of despair and human fear showing compassion to a human, the very thing he used in his plans, taken by Alice, a youkai magician, absorbing the despair, and no one none the wiser of it. But some blackness still remained, the natural deterioration of the soul gem still affecting it, a timer of Mami's life.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 7 Ties of Friendship_

Sayaka stood the in abandoned lot she had dragged Cirno to after splitting off from the rest of the group. Cirno floating before her as she crossed her arms. "Train me." Sayaka said, simply and straight forward, she was done being useless, and she wanted to help her friend Madoka. "That's kinda a problem… I mean you are only human, I mean yes you have magic but compared to the others it's not that much. 'Then again comparing any human's amount of magic to someone from Gensokyo is like comparing a drop of water to the misty lake.' Cirno thought, remembering Vaati did originally come from the outside world… but took to Gensokyo in stride. 'Maybe she will too.' Cirno thought looking at Sayaka.

"Well then teach me how to use a sword." Sayaka said, holding her arm out. "Hope you can stand holding ice." Cirno said, forming a sword of ice, a cutlass for some reason and throwing it to Sayaka, who fumbled to catch it before dropping it, This ice cutlass shatter on the ground as she pulled her hand back. "Okay that's very cold." Sayaka complained, Cirno laughing before taking off her gloves. "Here use these, I use them to get a better grip on my weapons, but they should work to keep you from freezing your hands." Cirno suggested, handing Sayaka her gloves, the girl slipping them on and flexing her fingers as Cirno formed a new cutlass and threw it to Sayaka, she still fumbled to catch it but she got it in her hands, holding it one handedly as the handle prevented her from using two hands. "They seem to work." Sayaka muttered as she swung the blade, accidently slamming it against a barrel next to her… and cutting the barrel clean in half.

Cirno stared for a moment before blinking, then laughing as Sayaka stared at the barrel and then at the cutlass made of ice, smiling as she looked at a steel beam in the lot, walking over to it and swinging the cutlass downwards, actually making a dent in the steel, but slight cracks forming in her sword. "You can't rely on me to just make you a new sword every time you break your own, so you need to learn how to make your own!" Cirno said behind her, smiling as Sayaka turned around. "And how do you propose we do that?" Sayaka asked, Cirno putting her finger to her chin in thought as she closed her eyes. "We could try to teach you how to make ice… but we don't have any books like the ones Vaati learned from." Cirno said with her eyes closed. "Well then… any other bright ideas?" Sayaka asked, casually turning the blade upside down and implanting it into the ground, before falling over as the blade cut deeper then she intended, Cirno laughing at her expense. "Ha ha very funny." Sayaka muttered as she pulled herself up off the dirt wiping her school uniform off with her gloved hands as Cirno stopped laughing and started thinking.

"Well… I guess you could just try to copy me, like Marisa does." Cirno suggested. "And who's Marisa?" Sayaka asked, not knowing who Cirno was talking about. "She's a friend of mine, and she's a magician who copies people's spells and alters them to her own design." Cirno said, leaving out Marisa's… less then admirable traits. "So just keep trying to copy you until it sticks? How hard can it be?" Sayaka said, Cirno shrugging. "No time like now to try, let's get to work!" Cirno said enthusiastically as they began.

 _BGM: [Piano] Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke_

Madoka hummed as she got out of the bathroom, buttoning up her shirt, she wanted to train tonight with Mokou, who had agreed with Vaati's plan that they needed to train, Mokou herself was sitting by the window, waiting for her. "You ready Madoka?" She asked, Madoka nodding as she walked over to Mokou, who looked out the window with her. "In a months time all of this will be reduced to rubble, and from the ashes of humanity new life will rise… it's sad, but it gives me hope for a better future." Mokou said, Madoka wiping her eyes and a stray tear came out. "My mom… she's not going to survive this is she?" Madoka asked, her voice cracking. Mokou sighed before giving her the straight answer. "She won't… but even in death I think she would have been proud to raise such a fine young girl, who's ready to help save her planet even in the face of total extinction." Mokou said, Madoka wiping her tears as Mokou rubbed her hair. "Enjoy what time you have with her, and cherish the life you have Madoka, now, are you ready to begin our first lesson?" Mokou asked, Madoka nodding as Mokou slid the window open and jumped out, Madoka looking outside the window and seeing Mokou floating below the window, before she flew up. "Your first lesson is the one any practitioner should begin with in Gensokyo, how to fly." Mokou said as she lifted Madoka by her shoulders, pulling her out of the window as Madoka tried not to look down, Mokou carrying her in the air as she gently ascended to above the clouds, never letting her grip on Madoka falter as she flew with Madoka, the girl gasping as she looked down, seeing the city below her.

"Take a good look Madoka, soon you'll be able to do this under your own power." Mokou said, smiling as she flew down with Madoka, spotting a nearly abandoned lot, with Sayaka and Cirno in it, Sayaka struggling to do something as Mokou landed with Madoka, Sayaka turning around and seeing Madoka behind her smiling… in a different outfit then her school clothes. "Hey Madoka." Sayaka said, smiling as Madoka noticed the gloves on her hands. "Where did you get those?" Madoka asked as Mokou stared at Cirno, who made a sheepish smile as she showed Mokou her gloveless hands. "Cirno gave them to me." Sayaka said, before going back to trying to do what she was doing, leaving Madoka and Mokou alone.

Mokou shook her head and sighed as she grabbed a hold of Madoka's arm, gently tugging her towards the other side of the lot. "Cirno has got no idea what she is doing to teach her…" Mokou muttered as she let go and Madoka and turned around, the pink haired girl smiling and looking up at Mokou, who brought a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Madoka, I want you to hold onto this and concentrate really hard, imagine a flame, a bright flame, and focus on that image." Mokou said as she handed Madoka the paper. "Alright… I'll try." Madoka said nervously as she closed her eyes and tried concentrating, Mokou watching her and observing what here and the paper.

 _BGM: HM Pre-Battle Theme: An Unpopular Location_

Sayaka groaned as she sat down, she wasn't making any progress, not even a ice cube as Cirno kept fliting back and forth, lost in thought, only for a piece of paper to nail her in the head, followed by another as Sayaka saw it, and started laughing. Cirno grabbed the two pieces of paper and gave Sayaka the blank one as she tried to read the instructions that had been left on the second one, Mokou still standing in front of Madoka, the piece of paper in her hands slightly smoking at the tip.

"Well what does it say?" Sayaka asked as Cirno rubbed her head. "I don't know, you read it." Cirno said, handing the paper to Sayaka. "Cirno, have her hold the blank paper and focus all she has into it, have her think about ice, about freezing, about cold, until she manages to freeze the paper over by herself." Sayaka read before glaring at Cirno. "Cirno… how much do you know about reading?" Sayaka asked. "Vaati said that I'm third grade level!" Cirno proclaimed proudly as Sayaka sweat dropped. "I'm still just a kid don't judge me." Cirno muttered, Sayaka seeing where she was coming from, the girl being only half her size. "Guess I should have expected that based on your appearance." Sayaka muttered, she just had to get the child as her guardian… and as her teacher… well at least Vaati seemed to believe in her, whatever that was worth. "Guess they don't prioritize schooling in where you are from." Sayaka muttered, handing Cirno the paper with the instructions on it. "Vaati said I only need to learn what I'll need out of life, and how to fight!" Cirno said, excitedly. 'Better then learning all this stuff we are never going to use if we get out of school, that's for sure.' Sayaka thought as she glared at the paper in her hands, focusing on it as she tried to get it to freeze over.

A sudden yelp from where Mokou and Madoka was broke her concentration as Cirno and Sayaka looked over, seeing a piece of paper on the ground burning in front of Madoka, Sayaka only seeing Madoka freaking out slightly, Cirno seeing Mokou trying to calm Madoka down and congratulating her. "COME ON WE'VE BEEN HER LONGER!" Sayaka complained, only for Cirno to push her out of the way of a paper star that Mokou threw offhandly. "She's older then me… by about a thousand years I think… or was it five hundred?" Cirno said, Sayaka's eye twitching as she went back to trying to freeze over the paper, Cirno staying silent as she did.

Back with Madoka and Mokou, Madoka was freaking out slightly as Mokou comforted her. "It's alright, you did alright, that was supposed to happen Madoka, no need to freak out." Mokou said, trying to comfort the shy girl, who's breathing eventually leveled out before she spoke. "It was just so sudden… but I did magic, I actually did magic!" Madoka said, slightly cheerful as Mokou smiled and rubbed her hair. "Yeah you did Madoka, now let's try something a bit harder." Mokou said as she looked around the lot, seeing a bunch of steel bars in the yard. "Madoka, I want you to stay calm for this, I'm going to make a small fireball for you to throw at those steel bars, and then I want you to try and make your own and do the same, alright?" Mokou asked, Madoka nodding as Mokou held her hand out in front of Madoka, opening her hand as a small ball of fire appeared above it, Madoka cupping her hands as Mokou set it in her cuffed hands, Madoka staring at the fireball before looking at the steel beams, turning around before trying to throw the fireball, the fireball launching her her hands and splashing against the steel beams, leaving a small scorch mark. "Good work Madoka, now try and make your own." Mokou complemented as Madoka smiled holding her arm out in front of her as she closed her eyes, trying to make a flame appear above her hand, small sparks in the air above her hand igniting into a small ball of fire as Madoka opened her eyes, a smile on her face as she repeated the throwing motion, the fire ball splashing against the beams as Mokou clapped lightly. "You're a natural Madoka, now let's continue." Mokou said, smiling. 'So this is what it's like to have a student… I like the feeling.' She thought.

Sayaka opened her eyes as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her, growling as she didn't see or feel any changing it. "Why is this so hard?" Sayaka complained as Cirno grabbed the paper, accidently dropping it, the paper shattering as it hit the ground, having been turned into ice. "I think it might have been the gloves." Cirno muttered, Sayaka nodding as she took them off and handed them to Cirno as she handed her the other piece of paper Mokou had thrown at them. "Try it again, let's see it work!" Cirno said, a smile on her face as Sayaka focused on the piece of paper, trying to get it to freeze over as she felt it get colder, the distinct feel of ice over it as she she smirked, holding it up in one hand as Cirno smiled. "I did magic…" Sayaka muttered. "I did magic!" Sayaka said happily as she dropped the paper, which shattered against the ground again as Cirno smiled. "Now let's try the sword again!" Cirno said enthusiastically, Sayaka smirking as she held her hand out in front of her, trying to will ice into existence, feeling the air in her hand getting colder as she wrapped her hand around something, opening it and seeing a small stick of ice in her hand, similar to the handle of the cutlass, but rougher. "Come on, keep going!" Cirno encouraged her, Sayaka smirking as continued doing so. So far the magic lessons had been going just fine.

 _BGM: PoFV Komachi's Theme: Higan Retour ~ Riverside View_

Komachi smiled as she bit into the apple she and Kyoko had taken, before spitting out the pieces and glaring at the offending false fruit. "How do you humans eat this synthetic crap?" Komachi asked as Kyoko took the apple and growled at Komachi, taking a bite out of it and swallowing. "That synthetic crap is all we got left, and if the world is ending like you say it is, then I won't have to eat it much longer, but I'm not going to starve, ever." Kyoko said as she leaned against the railing to the arcade dance machine she was next to, the duo having broken into an arcade after hours and messing around with the place.

"I'd say we're going to hell for this, but I'm a shimigami, so only you are going to hell for this." Komachi said. "Nah I'm gonna live forever." Kyoko said back, smirking as she finished off the synthetic apple and taking out her box of pokeys, sticking one in her mouth before closing it and sticking in in the pocket of the green jacket she had stolen, her magical girl outfit still under it. "I'd hope not, the world won't survive… wait the world isn't going to survive, never mind." Komachi started to joke, before the statement got to her. "You sure I can't work with you or something, seems a lot better then my gig." Kyoko said, referring to her 'former' status as a magical girl. "Sitting at the edge of the river Styx and only ever being there when some poor sap dies and needs a boat ride, yeah like I need an assistant." Komachi joked. "Sounds like the good life if you ask me." Kyoko said, swallowing her pokey stick.

"Fairly boring if you just sit there all day, but I at least get out more then Vaati does, she lives in that library all the dam time, and I know that because everyone does." Komachi joked, Kyoko not knowing who Vaati was. "Friend of yours?" Kyoko asked. "More like she won't die ever, she's a hourai immortal, so she's going to be sticking around forever." Komachi said, Kyoko gaining a thoughtful look on her face as she smirked. "Don't you even think about it, I'd rather make you a shimigami then let you get your hands on Hourai immortality." Komachi said before realizing what she had just said and slapping her forehead. "So there is a way?" Kyoko asked, having caught Komachi, smirking in victory. "Yeah… I literally make you my assistant." Komachi said, having been tricked by Kyoko into saying exactly what she wanted.

"Well it's either that or I hunt your friend for her immortality, seeing as how you also revealed there is a way to get it from her." Kyoko said, Komachi slapping her forehead again with how she had worded the sentence. "Fine you crazy girl, you want to be a shimigami, survive the month, and then talk to me." Komachi said. "I intend to, considering it's your job to make sure that happens." Kyoko said, Komachi groaning in annoyance as she pulled an apple out of her pocket. "Screw you Kyoko." Komachi muttered before taking a bite out of the apple she had brought with her from home savoring the taste as Kyoko smirked before pulling a quarter out of her pocket and sticking it in the arcade machine and playing the game as Komachi watched. "You better not go back on you're deal ferrywoman." Kyoko said as she danced. "What do you take me for? A liar, I'm ashamed of you Kyoko." Komachi joked as she watched, biting her apple as Kyoko played the game.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Sakuya's Theme: Lunar Clock-Luna Dial ~2 Remix_

Homura and Sakuya sat in Homura's apartment, pictures littering the walls as they sat at the small table Homura had. "Everything is going well. We've already finished gathering the material we needed for Walpurgis Nacht's arrival, and we've kept Kyubey from making a contract with Madoka, or find out anything major about our plans." Sakuya said, Homura nodding. "Where is Madoka now?" she asked, Sakuya shaking her head. "I don't know, I can only assume she is either home or with Mokou, other then that, I don't know." Sakuya said. "So long as she doesn't make and contract, and she remains safe I'm fine." Homura said.

"Then how about we search for her then." Sakuya suggested as Homura sighed. "I can't I'll use up to much of my magic to do so, and I need to conserve as much of it as possible." Homura said, Sakuya nodding her head before responding. "You have to… I don't" Sakuya said as Homura felt disoriented for a moment before blinking, Sakuya standing next to her as she looked across the street, seeing an empty lot with… Madoka. "I found them here, practicing magic, it seems my compatriots have decided to teach them a thing or two." Sakuya said dully, Homura walking across the street as she stared at the two girls, Sayaka standing proudly with a cutlass made of ice in her hands, Madoka smiling as small burn marks and shattered ice littered the ground.

"Madoka." Homura started as Madoka turned around suddenly. "Hi Homura." Madoka said with a smile, Sayaka glaring at her as she walked up, Sakuya going off to the side for some reason as she approached the girls. "Homura…" Sayaka said coldly, Homura ignoring her as she smiled slightly, for once… everything was right in the world for her. "Madoka… I can see that you two have been learning magic." Homura said, Madoka clapping her hands before speaking. "Yeah, Mokou taught me how to make fire, and fireballs, watch." Madoka said, opening her hand out in front of her as a fireball appeared above it, Madoka smiling innocently at Homura, who smiled back. 'Why… would they be teaching her magic?' she thought. At least it wasn't a contract with Kyubey, she was thankful for that.

"Vaati did what?" Sakuya asked flatly a Cirno tapped her fingers and Mokou told Sakuya about how Cirno had ended up busting them… on the FIRST DAY! "So great, now everyone is in on this mess, and Vaati is currently doing what?" Sakuya asked, trying to gather all the info she could. "She's apparently trying to teach those Maribel and Renko girls. And there is still no sign of Komachi and her target." Mokou said as Sakuya nodded before walking away. "Try to keep us on top of things, we don't want any more screw ups." Sakuya said as she walked back to Homura, who was talking with Madoka as Sayaka fumed, being completely ignored. 'I don't know how the heck she is going to take this…' Sakuya wondered as she tapped Homura on the shoulder, the girl turning around with a blank expression as Sakuya motioned they had to go.

"Goodbye Madoka, I'll see you tomorrow." Homura said as to the other girls she just disappeared. "That's creepy…" Sayaka muttered, she really didn't like that girl. "She's just lonely Sayaka, it's fine, I'm just being nice to her is all." Madoka said, smiling. It was going to be a long night for everyone. Magical Girls, and girls with magic alike.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And that covers it, and before anyone starts going crazy over Alice unknowingly cleaning her soul gem keep in mind the dam thing naturally deteriorates and what causes it to go black fasters is kinda what Youkai absorb to survive, that being the fear and despair of people. Not that Alice knows she was doing that. Also Sayaka and Madoka are learning, and Homura and Sakuya are off doing… things. If you've seen the finale of the anime you know EXACTLY what those two are stealing, plus a hell of a lot more of it. Next up is a certain witch I'm sure everyone knows about, whether you've watched Madoka Magica or not, and spoilers, Mami is already having issues, so don't expect any miracles in this fight… she'll live, but not in the way ANYONE expects._

 _Side note, Shimigami Kyoko and Komachi in her boat on the river styx… I really want to see that image. I just really do._


	41. Doll est Viventis

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica_

 _Here we are… while things have been going extremely well for everyone, that stops right now. I almost wish it wasn't true but Mami is… I don't want to spoil anymore then I already have so for now._

 _Let the gates open._

Doll est Viventis

(The Living Doll)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Disgaea 5 OST – Night Scoop_

It had been three days since everything had started. Kyoko and Komachi had been hunting witches… and being lazy. Madoka and Sayaka had been training with Mokou and Cirno. Homura and Sakuya had been gathering even more stuff while Mami had been hunting familiars with Alice. And Vaati had been with Occult club… who had stopped going to school after finding out about the world ending in a month, much to Maribel's protest and Vaati's relief. During those three days Vaati had struggled to teach Renko and Maribel anything, Sumireko laughing at her all the way, but considering the non-combat form of their 'abilites' or rather just Maribel's ability and Renko's brain, there hadn't been much to go on but one meaningful conversation.

"Think outside the box?" Maribel asked, Vaati sitting across from her. "Yes Maribel, you said your ability was to see boundaries? Try to think outside the box. In fact I know someone who's ability is to manipulate boundaries, her name is Yukari Yakumo. She's… a rather distant friend, but still a friend who pops by everyone once in a while for some reason or another." Vaati said, Maribel nodding her head. "So you think I should try to think outside the box… and manipulate boundaries instead of just seeing them?" Maribel asked. "Yeah, like how my ability is to lock and unlock things, I can use it to cause people to seize up for a moment or two, just as easily as locking or unlocking a door." Vaati said, Maribel nodding as someone knocked on the door, before Sumireko just straight up blew the door open by using her psychic powers on the lock.

"That was rude Sumireko." Renko complained as Sumireko walked into the room with Vaati and Maribel before leaning against a wall. "Is she always like this?" Vaati whispered her question to Maribel. "Normally she's even worse." Maribel answered quietly. Sumireko didn't even pay them any mind as she looked around the room, surprisingly looking slightly skittish. "Why does she look like she's got a target painted on her back?" Vaati asked, referring to how she was avoiding them, just leaning against the wall and not talking. "I don't know, she went out last night and she just got back." Renko said, sitting down next to Vaati and Maribel.

Sumireko just kept staring off into space, glancing at the door before it slammed shut suddenly, Sumireko sighing in relief as she leaning back a little more, before just completely falling to the floor and curling up to with her knees. "Ok… that is extremely weird." Vaati muttered, Sumireko had been outgoing and slightly nuts for the past few days, and now she looked on the verge of crying and shock. "Sumireko, is something wrong?" Vaati asked, getting up and walking over to her, Sumireko looking up at her, tears forming in her eyes as if some dark truth had finally settled in.

She didn't speak, she didn't cry, what she did do was reach into her pocket and pull out… Mami's soul gem from her pocket. Vaati simply stared at her in shock as Sumireko stood up and put the gem in her hand, before turning around, throwing her hat off and crying. "It's all my fault…" Sumireko muttered, Renko and Maribel walking up behind Vaati and staring at the small gem in her hands, which was glowing a bright yellow with little dark splotches in it.

"Sumireko… what happened?" Renko asked, taking off Sumireko's cape and moving her towards the table for all the girls to sit at, Sumireko closing her eyes and breathing heavily. 'She has no idea how to even begin to deal with whatever happened.' Vaati thought as she looked at the small gem in her hand. "It's my fault… I could have saved her." Sumireko muttered as she stared down at the table in shock. "Sumireko… tell us what happened." Vaati asked, the psychic girl simply looking up before she began to begin her tale of what had happened last night.

 _BGM: Touhou Remix – Last Occultism ~ Esotericist of the Present World_

Sumireko tapped her foot as she waited outside Mami's door, waiting for the yellow haired girl to come out. "Come on Mami, you said you wanted help, you got my help, now are you coming or what?" Sumireko said rudely as Mami opened the door, dressed in a casual yellow shirt and skirt. "It's fine… I just wanted to bring someone with me for this." Mami said, turning around and waving to the room full of dolls, Sumireko guessing she was waving to Alice as she left her room and closed the door behind her. "Why aren't you bringing Alice with us?" Sumireko asked as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "She said she had something to do… something about making more dolls. Then again several haven't come back from dealing with familiars so that makes sense." Mami said as they got in the elevator, taking the two girls down to the ground floor of the tower.

"Well then, where are we going?" Sumireko asked as the two girls started walking out of the tower. "There have been reports of attempted suicide on multiple accounts at the local hospital, my guess is that a witch is trying to create despair and misery in the hospital to gather power." Mami said as they walked. Sumireko crossed her arms as as muttered. "As if the place wasn't dreary enough already." The cool night air and soundless streets an eerie sight indeed as the two girls walked down it towards the hospital. "Is this normal for you?" Sumireko asked, the empty street not even fazing Mami. "I suppose you could say it is, areas with witches barriers are rarely visited by people, unless they have been inflicted with the witches kiss or there is a reason for them to be there, like the hospital staff and patients." Mami said as they continued to walk down the street.

"Why did you want me, not Alice, not Madoka, nor Sayaka, heck you could have asked Homura, so why me?" Sumireko asked suddenly, Mami stopping before sighing. "You… remind me of a friend I used to have, before she left, so I suppose you could call it nostalgia, that and out of everyone besides Alice, you would appear to be the most useful to assist in fighting witches." Mami said. "There is also Vaati." Sumireko pointed out. "She's got asthma and she's trying to teach your cousin and friend is she not? I wouldn't want to impede on her." Mami pointed out back. "Touché." Sumireko muttered as they continued walking. Both girls remaining silent as they walked, Sumireko deciding to put her hands behind her head and take large strides as Mami walked normally.

 _BGM: Kalafina – Magia (Slow Version)_

Sumireko stared at the pillar of the hospital, Mami holding out her soul gem as they stood there. "So this pillar is covering a witch's barrier?" Sumireko asked, confused. "Yeah, get ready, we are in for a fight once we get in." Mami said, Sumireko smirking. "I was born ready, so lets move it drill head." Sumireko joked, jabbing at Mami's hairstyle lightly, the blonde trying not to roll her eyes as the gateway opened, Mami changing into her magical girl outfit as Sumireko waltzed in with courage.

"HELLO ANYONE HOME!" Sumireko called out, smirking as the sounds of approaching footsteps reigned over the inside of the childlike barrier, compared to any other this one seemed better drawn, and more food oriented. Mami walked up beside her a musket in her hands as Sumireko snapped her fingers, bits of the ground floating up next to her as she smirked, the doorway closing behind them

What looked like a hoard of mice with nurse hats on was rushing towards them, Mami starting her assault as she fired her musket and threw it away, summoning another after another as Sumireko threw her arms out in front of her theatrically, the bits of landscape flying into the crowd of familiars, causing several to be blown up. "Behind us." Mami said, Sumireko going back to back with her as familiars started surrounding them on all sides. "This normal for you?" Sumireko asked as she raised her hand, the familiars in front of her being smashed into each other with her psychic power. "Yep, except normally I don't have a partner." Mami said happy to have someone watching her back as she summoned a load of muskets, the mid air rifles firing on the familiars before her, causing them to explode as more and more poured out of the landscape.

"Well right now, you do." Sumireko said, smirking as she lifted her hand, the ground beneath her and Mami lifting up as a pillar, the familiars trying and failing to climb it as Sumireko and Mami rained down havoc from above. "Duck!" Sumireko called out, the two girls ducking as a nurse like familiar flew over them on a trapeze, Mami shooting it after it had passed over, several more appearing around them as the two girls stood atop the pillar, the familiars below them scrambling to try and get to them as the nurse familiars hung from their trapezes, Mami shooting them with pinpoint accuracy as Sumireko used her powers to crush the familiars below them.

"Holding up back there partner?" Sumireko asked, smirking. "Enough with the casual talk, we have to get to the witch or they'll never stop coming." Mami said, Sumireko using her psychic powers to float as she caused Mami to float with her. "Lead the way then." Sumireko proclaimed. Mami was smiling as they flew over the familiars, shooting any of the nurses that got close to them as a doorway to the next area appeared before them. "Keep us covered, I'll take care of the witch." Mami said, smiling as Sumireko smirked, the land around her flying out in chunks as the horde of familiars advanced on her. "I like those odds." Sumireko said, as Mami ran into the room, Sumireko causally flicking her wrist, familiars falling faster then they could spawn by her power. Peeking behind her she saw Mami pointing her guns at a small form on the ground, Sumireko smiled and waved as Mami did the same, shooting the witch before kicking it away and starting to walk away, Sumireko running at her smiling. "That was easy." Sumireko said, smiling as Mami did, nodding her head. Sumireko in a joking gesture taking Mami's hat off her hand and spinning it on her finger laughing as Mami smiled.

Behind them the prone form of the witch Charlotte stood back up, it's face crumpling as it split open, the second form of Charlotte, a giant worm like creature shooting at the girls, Mami seeing it just out of the corner of her eyes, seeing it shooting at Sumireko. "WATCH OUT!" Mami called as Sumireko turned towards the witch, her eyes going wide as the hat she was spinning stopped spinning, hanging off her finger as she stared into Charlotte's gapping maw. In that moment her life flashed before her eyes as something pushed her out of the way, Sumireko falling a few feet away with Mami's hat, a loud crunch emanating from where she had just been standing, Sumireko sitting up and staring in horror at the sight before her.

Mami… with half of her body with a chunk taken out of it, blood pouring out of it as Sumireko stared in shock before Charlotte decided to enjoy it's catch, and started eating the corpse of Mami, next to Sumireko, Mami's hat turning back into her soul gem as Sumireko stared in shock. "Mami…" Sumireko muttered as the monster before her continued to eat her corpse, unbeknownst to her at the time, a swarm of familiars behind her, leaping at the in shock teen.

With a single scream, everything happened in a blur, all Sumireko knew when she came to was that she was laying outside the hospital, the gem Mami's hat had turned into clutched in her hands. Sumireko sat up and stared at the gem in her hands, the pristine form of the yellow gem all that remained of Mami to her knowledge. And she cried… Sumireko cried, the one time she had gone out to help someone just because they asked, and they had died for her. "Mami…" Sumireko muttered again, behind her the doorway to the witch's barrier still open, the badly damaged Charlotte still barely clinging to existence as with one final burst of energy it shot out of it's barrier at Sumireko.

Sumireko spun around in one moment, her face filled with fury as she didn't bother with gestures, the bleeding and broken form of the witch frozen before her as she growled out slowly. "You… killed… her… and now I'm going to kill you… slowly and painfully!" Sumireko declared with barely controlled anger as Charlotte started convulsing in pain, as it's very form was contorted, twisted and even more malformed as it's face scrunched up, the witch unable to even let out a dying scream as it started dissolving, dropping a grief seed onto the ground, which Sumireko smashed under her foot, grinding her heel into the remains of the gem with pure anger as a dark smoke emitted from it, Sumireko using her powers to trap the smoke before crushing it. "No more…" Sumireko declared, having destroyed EVERYTHING that had ever be a part of the witch Charlotte, or so she thought.

The sun was slowly rising as Sumireko walked home, staring at the gem in her hands as before stuffing it into her pocket, her expression settling back into her normal rude one as she climbed up the stairs to the apartments, Renko standing outside Maribel's door about to knock, Sumireko just straight up slamming the door open with her power. "That was rude Sumireko." Renko said as Sumireko walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

 _BGM: Ventus – Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_

Sumireko finished her story, Vaati staring at the soul gem in her hand in horror as Renko looked like she was about to start crying Maribel already crying as Sumireko laid her head on the table, crying as well. "She sacrificed herself for me… Me…" Sumireko muttered as she started crying, Vaati clicking her eyes and closing her grip on Mami's soul gem as she walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Renko asked, Vaati turning around, her bleach white hair flipping behind her as she spoke. "To see a friend." Vaati said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her as the three girls sat in Maribel's apartment, Maribel hugging Sumireko as she cried her eyes out, the calm, rude, and selfish teenager gone, she had been saved by a selfless girl in a moment where by all rights she should have died. "Mami…" She muttered again in slight shock as Renko and Maribel tried to comfort her.

Outside Vaati had already begun her walk towards the tower that held Mami's apartment, her eyes closed as the sun slowly continued it's rise, the red and yellow hue bathing the world in light as Vaati walked on. 'Alice… the one time you weren't there.' Vaati thought, not in anger, not bitterly, but in sadness. From what Sumireko had said Alice had been running out of dolls, so she would have been near useless in that fight, save for using her own muskets and magic, so it made sense that she hadn't been there. 'The timing… could not have been worse.' Vaati thought as she clenched her fist, she would have to tell Madoka and Sayaka… Homura as well.

Vaati continued her thoughtful walk as a certain cat like creature watched on from above on a fence, Vaati stopping as Kyubey hopped off the fence and sat behind her. "What do you want?" Vaati asked, not turning around as Kyubey tilted his head. 'I felt the death of Mami… yet you have her soul gem, what do you plan to do with it?' Kyubey asked, fishing for info. "You really think I'm going to tell you anything?" Vaati answered. "Talking can only go so far." Vaati muttered as she turned around, facing Kyubey as they were on opposite ends of the side walk. "I have a question for you then. What is a soul gem. I would guess that it exactly what the name implies… but I want to be certain." Vaati asked, Mami had told her Kyubey never lied, but Vaati could guess that the little monster twisted the words and left out details… like any good manipulator would.

'You are correct, that is exactly what a soul gem is.' Kyubey said. "No, I want all the details, no half truths and no lies, I want to know exactly what these things do." Vaati said, having heard Kyubey keep his explanation down to 'short and simple.' Kyubey simply sat there as he began his explanation. 'A soul gem is exactly what it implies, a gem containing one's soul, the reason for this is because the human body to to frail to fight witches, a single attack would kill a normal human, hence the soul gem removing to soul, yet animating the body. The Soul gem also had another function… when it turns completely black, it will turn the host into a witch.' Kyubey said, Vaati staring at the little monster with rage in her eyes. "And you never told anyone!" Vaati snarled. Kyubey simply tilted his head, his tail drifting behind him. 'They never asked.' Kyubey stated, only for a beam of white light to pierce his body, leaving it to die a slow death.

Vaati glared at Kyubey as her moon spell pierced him, leaving him to die. "I have a code… I do not kill the innocent but even the guilty would be given a chance. You are neither… you are a monster, in the purest sense of the word. The very legends of this world… Youkai, gods, actual 'monsters'… they pale in comparison to you. You are a heartless monster, and you toy with innocent lives, and turn them into beasts… and for WHAT!" Vaati yelled out. The dying Kyubey not letting his fatal injuries get to him. 'The universe is dying to entropy, that is what is gathered upon a witches death, the energy to hold back entropy.' Kyubey responded to Vaati question.

"The universe dying? Let me clue you in on something, I'm going to live to the end of the universe and beyond, and I'm bringing my friends with me. People fear change, and apparently you most of all, so if one universe dies, a new one will be born… and me and those I care about will be there to see it all happen, and live new adventures. I am Vaati Star, a hourai immortal, and a resident of Gensokyo. The human race… is dying, and all you are doing is speeding it up. If you are the one that created witches, then you are the one that doomed this world… then I shall personally make sure that you are on it, so that you are doomed with it." Vaati said. 'You can not stop Walpurgis Nacht, only Madoka can, and I doing so become an even more powerful witch.' Kyubey said as the very last of his bodies life started bleeding out. "Then you've never come face to face with Gensokyo." Vaati finished as Kyubey died, a new one coming to eat the old as Vaati walked away, determination on her face as she pulled out Mami's soul gem once more. "I count you as a friend Mami… even if we've only known each other for a couple days. And if you can hear me… just hang on, we'll find a way to save you." Vaati muttered to the gem, no response other then it's normal yellow glow as Vaati entered the tower and the elevator, waiting for it to climb to Mami's floor as she exited, knocking on Mami's door.

 _BGM: Aqua – Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

Vaati knocked on the door, a doll opening it as she walked in, Vaati petting the doll on the head as it shivered in a false giggle, floating to right in front of a chair tat was sitting at the table, an almost finished doll sitting on the table as Vaati sat down, closing her eyes. "Alice… I can't see or hear you, but I know that you are here… and I bring bad news." Vaati said as she set Mami's soul gem on the table, the doll… Shanghai moving stuff out of the way so that the invisible girl in the chair could see it.

"Mami… died, or at least her body. She sacrificed herself to save Sumireko. And now all that remains of her is this, her soul gem." Vaati said, Shanghai grabbing the gem and holding it in front of the chair, as if it was being inspected. "It contains her soul… as you could guess, but I need you to try to find something… anything, to save her. Her soul can animate the body… but I have no idea how to get one, let alone move her soul to it… Please Alice, show us that you can save her… please." Vaati said, crying as she did so, stepping out of her chair as she turned to leave. "Please Alice…" Vaati muttered as she felt, leaving Alice alone with her dolls.

Alice herself sat in the chair, her hands to her mouth as she tried to hold back tears. 'I wasn't there for her… this is my fault, I was supposed to protect her.' Alice thought as Shanghai sat the gem on the table, Alice trying no to cry as she looked at it. "What can I do… I'm a dollmaker, not a life saver." Alice muttered. "Doll maker…" she muttered again. "Shanghai… bring me a picture of Mami and a lot of material, I need to do this fast." Alice said, sadness in her voice as Shanghai and her dolls started gathering materials and bringing them to Alice, the magician with tears in her eyes as she got to work. "I can make the body… but the soul is a differnet matter entirely." Alice said sadly as she got to work. 'Focus Alice, finish this first then worry about moving her soul.' Alice thought as she got to work, her largest and greatest doll yet.

 _BGM: Puella Magi Madoka Magica OSt/BGM 09_

Mami felt like she was floating in nothingness, having lost all sense of self as she tried to open her eyes. She felt trapped, constricted as she tried to force them to open, Mami blinking open her eyes, no sound came out of her mouth as she observed her surroundings, she was in some sort of casing, a pure yellow surrounding her, with dark splotches within the casing, a terrible feeling a dread coming just from looking at them.

'What… what is this…' Mami thought, unable to do anything but look around herself, the yellow tinting her vison to such a degree she could barely see outside her casing, she could barely make out the form of… Alice. 'Alice!' Mami thought, trying to stand up as she looked around herself, trying to remember what had happened. 'I had asked Sumireko to help me take down a witch... I remember killing it and tossing it away, only for a new witch to show up and try to eat Sumireko…' Mami thought as the dark splotches around her casing grew larger, outside her prison Alice had seemingly started to panic, doing what ever she was doing faster, the forms of dolls barely visible outside her prison.

'And then… I pushed her out of the way... did I die?' Mami thought in fear, the darkness slowly growing larger as Alice tried to work faster, barking out orders she couldn't hear to her dolls as she tried to finish making something. 'I died… but I'm not dead.' Mami thought as she started panicking. 'My soul gem… the yellow tint, the black spots!' Mami thought, fear and panic taking over. 'I'm… in my soul gem…' Mami thought darkly in despair as the darkness started to close in around her.

Alice was panicking as she watched the soul gem get darker faster and faster, the body she was making nowhere near done. "I don't have enough time." Alice muttered as she looked at the soul gem, Shanghai tapping her shoulder as Alice turned, the doll holding her Grimoire. 'Only for emergencies… this more then qualifies.' Alice thought grimly as she take the Grimoire from Shanghai. "I hope there is something in here that can help… please let there be something!" Alice panicked as she threw the Grimoire open, dark magic being expelled from it as Alice ignored it, flipping through the pages and speeding through the book. "Soul bound, Soul Magic, Soul Transfer!" Alice cried as she found something, the power of the Grimoire floating around the room, the dark magic trying to take shape as a dark smoke emitted from Mami's soul gem, Alice holding her Grimoire open as she recited the spell as fast as she could.

"Anima Transitu, Exercitu Nova ab Host!" Alice recited as the soul gem cracked, yellow mist and black smoke emitting from it, the yellow mist flowing towards on of the many dolls floating around the room, entering it and causing the doll to fall to the floor as the black smoke joined with the dark magic in the room, a deep cackle resounding as the cloud of darkness above expanded, Alice staring upwards in shock as two rainbow colored eyes formed in the darkness, a white mass forming around the eyes as a set of sharp teeth formed a mouth, the darkness expanding down at Alice as she stared in shock, Shanghai and her dolls leaping to her rescues as Shanghai and the other dolls held shields before Alice, the white face bouncing off of it as it receded into the darkness, the windows of the tower shattering as a heavy wind blew into the tower, Alice holding her hands over her ears as she dropped her Grimoire, the cloud of dark magic and whatever had come from it cackling as it escaped through the now broken windows, Alice opening her eyes and standing up, watching as the dark cloud flew away in the sunlit sky before disappearing into something. "What… the hell just happened?" Alice muttered, scared out of her wits as she looked at the broken open soul gem on the table, grasping it and looking at the broken gem and out the now broken windows, the doll the yellow mist had flown into sitting up slowly, rubbing it's head.

 _BGM: Dive into the Heart – Kingdom Hearts II_

Mami tried to groan as she rubbed her head. But no sound came out of her mouth as her eyes blinked open, Alice standing at the table, holding what looked like a broken soul… gem. 'Is that MINE!' Mami panicked, her body bouncing up as Alice turned towards her, her eyes blinking as she looked at her fingers, as if looking for something. "Mami?" Alice asked, Mami nodding her head as she tried to walk towards Alice, but tripped over, feeling stiff.

"You're alive… I did it." Alice said, sighing in relief as she set the broken gem down on the table and walked over to Mami, Alice a lot bigger then before as she bent down and lifted Mami up. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Mami, but I'm here, I brought you back, like I promised." Alice said, holding Mami up to her face as she smiled lightly, shaking Mami. 'You… saved me?' Mami thought as Alice set her down on the table. "Mami, I'm currently working on making you something, but your soul gem was going black fast, so I panicked, leading to you're current situation." Alice said as she brought a small mirror up to Mami, showing her that she was in one of Alice's dolls.

Mami blinked at that, actually surprised when the doll blinked as well before trying to move her head up to look at Alice, but it explained why she felt so stiff. "You're taking this a lot better then I thought you would… I can only be thankful for that, but we have an issue." Alice said, talking to Mami as she resumed work on the large doll she was making, Shanghai and the other dolls floating around the destroyed room as they started gathering things to take, packing them into suitcases. "Odds are someone happened to see the glass shattering, so I need to work fast, or at the very least get everything packed up and moved for you." Alice said, a sting connecting itself to Mami as she felt less stiff, having the energy to stand up. "You would know your own apartment, so please try to gather everything you think we will need while I work on this, please Mami, I know what just happened had to be traumatic for you." Alice said with care in her voice.

Mami would be lying if she thought this wasn't scary. She had DIED and nearly got snuffed out by whatever it was that had been in her soul gem with her. Hopping off the table she walked around the apartment, her smaller size showing how massive it was compared to her currently as dolls packed things into suitcases and bags, Shanghai herself floating down and tapping Mami on the head, her eyes closed making a happy expression as she motioned Mami to follow her.

The next few minutes were spent by Mami, Shanghai and the dolls gathering everything they could, Mami helping Shanghai direct the dolls towards certain objects by pointing at them as Alice continued her work before someone knocked on the door. "Is everyone ok in there?" A male voice called from the other side as Alice sighed, recalling her dolls, which were carrying suitcases and bags to her, the large doll she was working on and it's parts being shoved into a bag by Alice as she stuffed it where see had all her other objects. Grabbing Mami and Shanghai she flew out f the broken window with Shanghai and Mami in her arms, her Grimoire attached to her side as she flew towards the empty lot Mami had previously found Madoka and Sayaka practicing in.

 _BGM: Ice – Theme of Puella Magi_

Alice sighed as she landed, Madoka and Sayaka weren't here, and neither were Cirno or Mokou, setting Mami and Shanghai down, Shanghai floating up Alice threw out her dolls and the supplies, pulling out the bag with the large doll parts in it, laying down a blanket as she lay out the pieces and continued her work, Mami and Shanghai watching as Alice worked.

Mami sat down, her current body small and wooden as she sat on the dirt, closing her eyes as she put her hands to them, but no tears would come out, not that they could. 'Why… why was I in my soul gem… it couldn't have been, no no no, it can't have been.' Mami thought, but it made sense. Why didn't she see it just from the NAME! 'What… what am I… what WAS I?' Mami panicked in her head, Shanghai seemingly noticing her struggle as the other living doll hugged her, patting her on the head. But other then that she could offer no other comfort, for neither doll could speak.

The day dragged on as Alice continued her work in the secluded corner of the lot, a picture of Mami in her magical girl outfit next to her as she worked on the doll, carving it's pieces with care to avoid as much of the natural stiffness as possible. She wanted it to be as close as possible to Mami herself, but there were some things she couldn't avoid, so she had to cover them up. The joints in the arms, legs and fingers were visible if there wasn't any cloth covering them, and a small panel in her neck for the voice box she had placed, a detail that was seldom used, and certain other details were omitted as she tried to finish up her work quickly and efficiently, turning around and seeing Shanghai hugging and patting Mami, a sad smile at the sight as she started work on the clothing, the face of the life size doll a near equivalent to that ok Mami herself, if a bit shorter then Mami's former body due to a lack of materials.

For the next hour she toiled away at making the doll, sighing when she had finally finished, a replica of Mami laying before her, having used all she could to make it as close to Mami herself as possible. "Mami, Shanghai, come over here." Alice beckoned, the two little dolls getting up, Mami sadly walking as Shanghai floated, Alice lifting Mami up to see the results.

'It looks just like me…' Mami thought, she would have smiled if she could. 'She… she actually did it, she promised she would bring me back… and she did.' Mami thought happily as she turned around in Alice's arms and tried to hug her, Alice pulling her closer to let her do so before setting Mami down.

Sitting Mami next to her lifelike model Alice smiled as she closed her eyes reciting the spell once more to finish the process. "Anima Transitu, Exercitu Nova ab Host!" Alice called, the doll Mami was inhabiting going lip as a yellow mist entered the life size doll, the doll slowly blinking it's eyes open as Mami sat up. "Alice…" Mami said, her voice thankfully the same as she shot up and hugged Alice, her wooden body knocking them both to the ground. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Mami muttered as she smiled happily, if she could she would have cried tears of joy, her own magic emanating through her new body, animating it without a need of Alice. "That's what friends are for, to help each other." Alice said, patting Mami on the back of her head as she got up, the living doll and the youkai Magician standing in the lot together.

"I… I want to see Sumireko." Mami said, wanted to show her that she was still alive, she had felt the guilt of surviving the car crash that killed her parents, and she didn't want Sumireko to feel the same guilt. "I… have no idea where they live." Alice admitted as Shanghai packed up the remaining materials and the blanket, floating back into Alice's personal storage.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening OST – 20 There's Something Odd Here_

"I don't think you will need to go that far." Someone said, Alice and Mami turning, Alice seeing both Sakuya and Homura, Mami just seeing Homura standing there. "So you did survive…" Homura muttered. "I suppose you could say that." Mami muttered as she lifted her hand for Homura to see, the small joints in her fingers just barely visible to Homura. "The witch that killed you is back, somehow, would either of you know anything about that?" Homura asked, knowing Alice had to be here. "Wait it died?" Mami said, she had assumed when the witch had… taken her out Sumireko had just got out of there.

"Sumireko killed it, but she destroyed the grief seed in a fit of anger, and it's back somehow, and even more powerful." Homura answered. "My Grimoire…" Alice muttered, that dark face and the smoke from the soul gem. "I believe I know what happened, when I was trying to bring Mami back I was using a soul transfer spell, Mami and some dark smoke both came out of the soul gem, Mami is here, and the smoke was absorbed into the magic released into my Grimoire…" Alice said, Sakuya catching it.

"Homura, it was Alice, she was saving Mami and something botched, the remnants of the witch must have been transferred to the excess dark magic from her Grimoire when she opened it." Sakuya said, relaying what Alice had said to Homura. 'So she saved Mami… and accidently brought back a witch.' Homura thought, she couldn't blame her, she didn't know about the witch, other then it was likely to be the one that killed Mami. "How do you know it's back, and stronger?" Mami asked, Homura focusing on her with a blank expression. "Because I found it's barrier, it's after Sumireko." Homura said, having encounter the thing while moving across town, the witch bee lining it past them, most likely towards it's killer.

Mami clenched her wooden fist, a slight creaking coming from the wood as her expression harden, her face was extremely life like, but the rest of her still had the slight wooden appearance. "Take me to it." Mami said, Homura staring at her. "You fell to it once, I was just warning you about it." Homura said. "If it's after Sumireko it's my fault, and I want to show her that I'm still alive, so that she doesn't have to live with the guilt." Mami said, Homura staring at her a blinking slightly. "Fine." Homura muttered before turning around. "Follow me, we don't have much time." Homura said, Alice and Mami following after her and Sakuya.

 _BGM: Id (Darkness) – Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended_

Sumireko sat against the wall, having sat there for hours as Maribel, Renko and Vaati watched her. "We really need to help her, Mami's… departure has hit her extremely hard." Renko said, trying to find the right word. "I gave her soul gem to Alice, but even I don't expect a miracle sadly." Vaati said somberly as she drank a cup of tea, trying her best to keep from spitting out the synthetic liquid.

'It should have been me… I'm just an egotistical nutcase who got lucky with getting my powers. Mami… she fought for others… and I only fought for myself.' Sumireko thought as she clenched her fist. "Sumireko you can't just live like that, Mami wouldn't have wanted you to." Maribel started before Sumireko snapped at her. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE WAS LIKE! SHE DIED FOR ME, SELFLESSLY!" Maribel back down after that, sitting back in her chair quietly. 'Those two must have had some real quality bonding before her death…' Vaati thought as she took another sip, almost spitting out the liquid that was currently her replacement for tea.

A sudden cackle had Vaati's eye go wide as she dropped her cup, Maribel and Renko getting out of their chairs as the room around them started to dissolve into a dark, blank emptiness, Sumireko looking up for a moment before looking back down. "That thing… it's still alive?" Sumireko muttered in rage. 'I was sure I had killed it! I had crushed the dam thing!' Sumireko thought bitterly as another cackle resounded. "Stay close to me." Vaati said Maribel and Renko stood behind her, Sumireko not getting up as a white face appeared in the distance, cackling.

'It's alive.' Sumireko thought, seething as she stood up, walking past Vaati, Renko and Maribel. "I don't know how you survived you dam thing, BUT THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD!" Sumireko declared as the witch cackled, Sumireko trying to bring up bits of the ground to use against the witch. 'My powers aren't working!' Sumireko thought as the white face shot towards her, Charlotte going for the fly in it's sweet web.

A stone pillar appeared before her as the face of the witch slammed into it and screeched, Sumireko turning around and seeing Vaati with her hand glowing. "Stay behind me." Vaati said, Sumireko not arguing as she ran behind Vaati, Charlotte bashing it's face against the wall to try and get at it's prey. Vaati lowered the wall as Charlotte shot forward, simply locking at Charlotte as it started twitching, having been locked up by Vaati, a pillar of stone appearing below it and slamming the face, Charlotte screeching as it faded into the darkness, the world around them fading into the sweet candy land of Charlotte's normal barrier, Vaati looking around as Charlotte shot at her from behind, Vaati whipping around and bringing up another stone pillar, only for Charlotte to grow in size extremely, Vaati's eyes going wide as the witch swallowed not only her, but the massive stone pillar whole, before turning around with it's creepy smiled, cackling as Sumireko, Renko and Maribel stared in shock. "VAATI!" Maribel called out, having just watched her get swallowed, Charlotte making a weird face as it spit something out, Vaati being sent flying past them and slamming into a giant pretzel, disoriented like hell. "It's snowing." Vaati muttered before falling unconscious. 'Well… she earned her title as Mentor that's for sure.' Sumireko thought, the girl having made pillars of stone out of thin air when her own powers wouldn't work, and who know what other tricks she had, if not for being so frail.

Charlotte cackled, it's large size having deepened it's cackle to such a low tone that it sounded like demonic laughter, the three girls having to hold onto their hats just keep them from flying off. "THIS IS TERRIFYING!" Maribel screamed, the other two girls not bothering to shut her up out of pure fear as the massive face of the witch came towards them, Vaati's prone form not responding as something splashed against the side of the witch, an explosion ringing out as the massive witch turned towards what had shot it.

 _BGM: EoSD Stage 5 Boos – Sakuya Izayoi's Theme – Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial_

Homura stood atop a large drawn cliff side, a rocket launcher on her shoulder as she fired again, Charlotte screeching as explosions raking it's form, thousands of cut marks forming along it's body as Sakuya cut it constantly, Bullets flying at it from all directions as Homura and Sakuya assaulted it, the girls only seeing Homura standing atop the cliff as Charlotte roared in pain, opening it's mouth as a beam of dark energy fired from it, Homura disappearing and reappearing down below in front of the girls. "Calvary's coming, just hold on." Homura said as Sakuya took a look a the knocked out Vaati. "Great… she has a concussion." Sakuya deadpanned as Homura fired her pistol at Charlotte, stopping time and firing off a lot more as the monstrous witch screeched in pain.

Charlotte stared down Homura and the girls behind her, anger in it's eyes, a small, resilient voice in the back of it's head trying to get it to stop. But Nagisa was supposed to be no more, the dark power of the Grimoire empowering Charlotte having awakened the dormant soul of it's original host. 'Stop, please stop, please please STOP!' was all the voice kept repeating, Charlotte not even heeding the words, it's mind far gone and twisted, not only by despair, but by the magic of the Grimoire.

Charlotte roared as it slammed it's body against the ground, tripping up Homura as darkness covered the group of girls, Charlotte cackling as it trapped it's prey, the magic of the Grimoire nullifying the abilities of those trapped inside the dark magic barrier.

But back atop the cliff, two girls stood, an army of dolls behind them at their beck and call.

 _BGM: Believing in Justice – Mami's theme_

A single shot hit Charlotte, something it should not have even felt as it turned around once more, glaring at it's obstruction, from what was keeping it from it's prey. To Charlotte, all it saw was the girl it had eaten earlier standing atop the cliff with a musket pointed down at her, an army of dolls behind her, ready to strike.

But to Nagisa, it saw the girl Charlotte had 'killed' the army of dolls… and Alice, standing beside the girl. 'Please… release me from this pain.' Nagisa thought, not strong enough to do anything more then think. Charlottes massive power easily keeping her soul from view.

"So… what's the plan?" Mami asked, Alice holding out the broken soul gem. "Keep it down long enough and I can transfer it's soul into the gem, hopefully it will separate it from the magic of the Grimoire." Alice said, Mami nodding as she raised her wooden arm, thousands of muskets appearing behind her as the army of dolls grasped them, Mami herself summoning her giant flintlock cannon. "READY!" Mami yelled, the dolls taking aim as Charlotte roared, the massive witch speeding at them. "AIM!" Alice commanded, the muskets all locking onto Charlotte as every trigger was ready to be pulled at once. "FIRE!" Both Alice and Mami commanded at once, a thousand shots ringing out in perfect tandem, making it sound as though only a single shot had been fired as Charlotte roared, the magic shots digging into it's body as Mami herself aimed with her massive cannon. "TIRO!" Mami yelled as the lock clicked as Mami pulled the trigger. "FINALE!"

Charlotte roared in pain as the yellow energy beam of magic cut into it's body, Alice holding out the broken grief seed as the dolls around her floated in tandem. Shanghai and several others tasked to keep her safe, holding shields as Alice recited her spell once more. "Anima Transitu, Exercitu Nova ab Host!"

Charlotte screeched once more as a black smoke secreted from it, Charlotte's twists remains of a soul struggling to hold onto it's life as the spell pulled away a white mist, dark magic contained in the mist as Charlotte screeched in pain, slamming the ground and causing Alice to lose her concentration, the mist of fraction of the Grimore's magic send flying into one of the dolls surrounding her, the doll falling to the 'ground' as it quivered, the dark magic and the soul now inhabiting it forcibly changing the doll as Charlotte shrunk slightly, still huge but depowered.

"AGAIN!" Mami called out, the dolls taking aim as Mami threw her cannon away, summoning another one as all the dolls fired in tandem, Mami firing with them as Charlotte screeched in pain once more. "It's not working." Alice muttered, Mami glaring at the beast as she took a few steps back, throwing away her cannon as she summoned a pair of muskets to her hands. "Then I'll handle it." Mami said, preparing to run off the cliff, Mami giving Alice a knowing look a she nodded, Mami running off the cliff and jumping, landing on Charlotte's back as started firing away, the up close shots damaging the witch as it screeched, flailing as it tried to throw Mami off.

Alice stared at the doll on the floor, which was convulsing as it's blonde hair turned pure white, it's eyes gaining a spark of life as they turned from black to brown eyes, a small mouth developing upon the doll, carving itself out as a small whimper started coming from the doll, dark magic surrounding it as Alice bent down, the doll's dress changing into pink with white polka dots. "It hurts…" the doll muttered, Alice picking it up as the dark magic surrounding it seeped into it's wooden skin, the doll shivering as it's body adjusted to it's new state. "For so long… I've been in darkness. How am I alive?" The doll asked, quivering in fear as Charlotte roared below, Mami dangling by a ribbon in front of it's mouth, having fired a cannon blast straight down it's gullet, the witch convulsing as it started exploding. It's dying cry releasing the rest of the Grimoire's magic, Alice holding the doll in one arm as she pulled out her Grimoire, holding it open as the magic seeped back in to be contained, Alice shutting the book and stuffing it in her 'pocket' as the darkness around the other girls dissolved, the world returning to normal, with Homura, Sakuya, Mami, Alice, and the dolls all out on the sidewalk as the others were in the apartment.

"What the hell just happened?" Renko asked, as if not believing what just happened, had happened. Maribel walking over to the window and looking outside, seeing Homura… and Mami. "Sumireko… she's alive." Maribel gasped, Sumireko look up and dashing to the window, seeing Homura next to the girl she had seen sacrifice herself for her standing next to each other, Sumireko smiling as she bolted out of the room and ran down the starts to the sidewalk.

"MAMI!" Sumireko yelled, Mami turning to face her as she smiled, Sumireko moving to grab Mami's hand and feeling it, rubbing it when she felt not flesh, but wood. "Mami?" Sumireko asked, Mami nodding before hugging Sumireko. "I did die… but I came back, Alice saved me… and I think she saved someone else in the process too." Mami said, turning around as the army of dolls was clearly visible to Sumireko, but she couldn't see Mami as all the dolls converged on a single point as disappeared. "How are you?" Sumireko started, Mami smiling a sad smile. "I'm a living doll now, my soul inhabits the body Alice made for me, but I'm feeling great." Mami said happily as she hugged Sumireko. 'Because I finally have friends I can count on.' Mami thought as she smiled, Sumireko crying tears of joy as Homura watched on.

 _BGM: Disgaea 5 OST – Night Scoop_

"Um… can someone explain why Sumireko is hugging Mami… and crying?" someone said, Homura, Sumireko and Mami all turning around as they saw Sayaka and Madoka standing there, Sayaka tapping her foot impatiently as Madoka smiled, Homura looking over them, noting the white 'cape' draped over Sayaka's shoulders for some reason. 'This ought be an interesting story…' Homura thought as Sayaka facepalmed, Cirno smirking as Mokou was snickering, trying and failing to contain her laughter for some reason. "Let us never speak of what happened back there." Mokou said, Cirno grinning. "Agreed." Whatever it was, it was both funny… and not to ever to the light of day.

"We'll tell you later, for right now… I kinda need a new place to stay." Mami said, embarrassed since her apartment and pretty much been blown up, and she was now a living doll. Alice however was holding the quivering doll, which had somehow been morphed by the black magic contained within it, and the soul that now inhabited it, as Alice was now holding a white haired girl the size of Cirno… who was still a doll.

Sumireko shrugged before draping her arm around Mami. "You can stay at my place, least I can do." Sumireko offered, smiling as felt happy, Maribel and Renko watching from the window as Vaati groaned. "What did I miss?" Vaati groaned as she slowly stood up, shaking her head as Maribel and Renko shrugged. "Something tells me we'll get an explanation soon enough." Renko said as the three of them stared out the window, looking at all the girls standing outside, Vaati spotting Mami and Sumireko and smiling. 'You did it Alice… thank Yukari miracles do exist.' Vaati thought smiling as the girls in the window watched on as all the other girls talked, Madoka and Homura pairing up as they walked up the stairs to the apartment with Mami and Sumireko, Sayaka behind them, fuming a little bit at Madoka and Homura's friendship. "So… does anyone care to explain what happened?" Madoka asked, the girls all gathering around as Alice struggled to hold onto the little girl she was holding, dropping her as the other girls turned, seeing a little girl with white hair in a pink polka dotted dress appear out of nowhere, quivering slightly, with even Homura staring in stunned silence. Mami sighed. "This is going to be a long night, I can already tell."

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: NAGISA! SHE LIVES thanks to the power of Grimoire, luck and Charlotte being a stubborn witch, Now we have three living dolls. One who grew her own soul, one who's soul was transferred into one, and one who was brought back from oblivion by dark magic and Charlotte refusing to give up on life easily. I am willing to bet not a SINGLE person saw any of this coming, not a single ONE!_

 _But in all seriousness, those who read this, PLEASE REVIEW, seriously I'm asking you to please leave a review, I mean 41 chapters and the amount of reviews I have are from literaly about 18 different people, and not a single COMMENT on the Madoka Magica Arc. Seriously people I'm throwing darts at a board here, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT PLS!_


	42. Et Tunc Non Erat

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica._

 _Last time well had the death of Charlotte, Mami's death and return, and Nagisa! People are wondering ust what the hell happened with Sayaka, Madoka, Mokou and Cirno during all that… I'll just ask, does anyone remember Gerturd? If I recall that witch wasn't fought yet…_

 _Today Kyubey meets Kyoko… guess how that is going to end._

 _For now it is the end of the dawn of the second week, then moving on over to Wednesday and then to Friday, in a single chapter._

 _Let the gates open!_

Et Tunc Non Erat

(And Then There Was One)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Legend of Aokigaha_

Vaati sighed as she held her hand to her face, Sayaka embarrassed as all hell as Madoka smiled sitting next to Homura, Cirno next to her invisible to everyone but Mokou, Alice, and Sakuya who were glaring at her as everyone else looked at Sayaka funnily, except Nagisa, because she had no idea what had happened.

"So let me get this straight, you weren't at the lot today because you thought it would be a good idea to hunt a witch, and you dragged Madoka along with you. May I remind you that you have only been training for three days, tops, for about maybe five or six hours a day, that equates to having all of fifteen to eighteen hours of training, tops. What gave you THAT bright idea?" Vaati asked, her hand still on her face.

Sayaka tapped her fingers together and muttered something, not wanting to say anything as Cirno started spilling het guts… for only Sayaka, Sakuya, and Alice to hear. "It was my idea, but we won!" Cirno said, simply and enthusiastically as Mokou started snickering. "After you died multiple times." Mokou said, Cirno blushing in embarrassment as she remembered that bit. "We all lived didn't we?" Cirno said, proud about that bit as Mokou sighed, the other girls groaning as their partners looked at them funny, before they explained what Cirno had said.

The responses from each girl was different, Homura cuddling Madoka and telling her that she shouldn't have gone with Sayaka, and Mami shaking her head in slight amusement. "That doesn't explain where the cape came from." Mami pointed out, Sayaka blinking as the cape dispelled itself, shattering into ice crystals that fell on the floor. "That explain it?" Sayaka asked, having just shown off she could just make it at will. "I am not even going to ask how that works." Renko muttered, how the heck did she make ice work like cloth?

"Ignoring the blant violation of the laws of physics that just happened, can we ask just where the heck she came from?" Sumireko asked, referring to the white haired doll girl that was laying in Mami's lap, whimpering slightly, the slight dark aura around her not exactly helping. "From what I can gather, from both my own observation and Alice, she was a soul trapped inside that witch… and from what Vaati found out…" Mami said, letting it hang as all the girls in the room stared at the new living doll, who was shyly trying to cuddle up to Mami. "Former magical girl…" Homura muttered, pulling out her own soul gem and sighing. 'At this rate only me and Kyoko are at any risk… but what can I do to avoid that fate.' Homura thought as Madoka stared at her soul gem with her.

"Don't worry Homura, if Alice managed to save Mami and this girl she can save you right?" Madoka asked, Homura sighing. "Madoka… not yet, I need to make sure it is the only way before doing anything." Homura muttered back, a grief seed appearing out of nowhere, Homura catching it and staring at the empty space where it had come from. "Hey that's the one from that witch we took out." Madoka pointed out.

"Did you really have to give her our prize?" Cirno muttered, having wanted to keep a trophy from the battle. "It's useless to us, and Homura needs it." Mokou pointed out, Cirno huffing in annoyance as Sayaka got up and stretched. "I think we should head home now, it's getting late." Sayaka mentioned, the girls looking out the window and seeing the sun setting.

The girls all said their goodbyes as Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura left, leaving Mami, Renko, Vaati, Nagisa, Sumireko, and Maribel all in the apartment. "If you two want there is room at my place." Sumireko offered Mami and Nagisa, Mami nodding as she picked up Nagisa, barely feeling her weight despite both of them being made out of wood, Alice following behind them as Renko left as well, leaving Vaati and Maribel alone. "Today was…" Vaati muttered, trying to find a word for just what today had been. "Interesting, exciting, beyond any expectation?" Maribel offered. "It doesn't matter, Mami's alive and we saved someone else, even though I had no idea she even existed, and here I thought nothing would surprise me more then a maid who had the power to stop time." Vaati said, out of everything she had seen, from gods to oni, to vampires, Sakuya was still the biggest mystery in her mind, and now there was something that topped that in how the heck did they even save that girl.

"I suppose I should go to bed, are you going to sleep as well?" Maribel asked, as she hadn't seen Vaati sleep yet. "I'll be fine, if I need to conk out I will." Vaati said, Maribel nodding her head as she went into her bedroom, Vaati taking that moment to sigh before straight up conking out, having spent the past four days straight awake, and landing face first on the floor.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Bizarre Smile ~ Strange Oriental Discourse_

In a nearby city the moon in the night sky illuminated the top of an unfinished skyscraper, Kyoko sitting on one of the beams eating an apple, with Komachi sitting, and snoring next to her with her back against one of the skyscraper's support beams. 'Been a good hull this week, not that I really need these things anymore.' Kyoko thought, taking out one of the many grief seeds she and Komachi had collected over the week, tossing it up a down as a certain voice she did NOT want to hear entered her head.

'Kyoko, are you aware of what has transpired in Mami's territory?' Kyubey asked, hopping up and sitting next to Kyoko, who turned away as to avoid letting the little monster seeing her lack of a soul gem. "Sorry pal, but I've been busy all week hunting." Kyoko said, grabbing her spear from behind her as Kyubey turned towards her. 'That's fine, but I thought you should know, Mami is dead.' Kyubey said bluntly, dropping that bomb.

'Mami… dead…' Kyoko thought, gripping her spear tighter, a week ago she wouldn't have given a dam about those words… but now she had Komachi with her and a way to 'maybe' get Mami out of the magical girl business before she got herself killed. 'I stood idle doing what I normally did and looked what happened.'

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyoko asked, trying not to let Kyubey hear her anger as Komachi opened her eyes and yawn, seeing Kyoko facing her and a strange white cat-like creature behind her. Kyoko's face said it all, 'Don't do anything yet.'

'I thought you should know, there is another magical girl who was in Mami's territory when she fell, along with two potentials, would you let an opportunity like this go to waste?' Kyubey said, pressing 'that' button with Kyoko, who gripped her spear tighter before turning around, Kyubey looking at her for a moment before noticing one very important detail about Kyoko.

Her soul gem was gone, all that was left where it normal was when she was in magical girl form was a small scaring. "Don't you say a dam thing about Mami, and don't you dare say anything about an 'opportunity' with her death, we may not have parted on the best of terms but I'm not just going to let you get away with any of this, I know your dam secrets, about witches and magical girls, so I'm going to Mitikahara, and while I'm at it!" Kyoko said, giving a small speech to Kyubey as he stared at her chest with his normal unblinking stare, but instead of it being one of complete emotionless thought, it was one of disbelief.

'How… how did she survive losing her soul gem, how is she still a magical girl?' Kyubey thought to himself before finding himself impaled on the end of Kyoko's spear, Kyoko lifting it up and staring at Kyubey with a wicked grin on her face as the cat like creature bled on her spear. "Screw you Kyubey, I'm not letting you make anymore magical girls, now I'm going to Mitikihara, and I'm on a warpath, because I will keep killing you and every witch I find until 'it' shows up, and I think we both know what's going to happen then." Kyoko said as Kyubey continued bleeding out.

'But you lost your powers long ago, without them you are little more then a durable spear wielder.' Kyubey said in her head. "You think I don't know that? But I'm going to show you just what I can do, so then, Komachi, how's about a little reaping?" Kyoko asked, Kyubey's eyes going wide for a moment. 'She has one too!' Kyubey thought in surprise, but it made sense since she knew things that she shouldn't.

 _BGM: Komachi's Theme – Higan Retour ~ Riverside View_

"Thought you'd never dam ask, consider this your first lesson, if a relatively simple one, how to deal with amoral creatures that exist to screw everyone over." Komachi joked, jumping over Kyoko and landing on the other side of her, scythe at the ready as Kyoko pulled Kyubey off her spear, holding him out as Komachi slashed at him horizontally.

Normally Kyubey had no emotions, and death was but an inconvenience that had to be cleaned up, but even Kyubey felt dread when something cut through him, but didn't cut him in half as his body crumpled in Kyoko's grip, the girl throwing his body off the skyscraper and to the city below as a white mist floated in front of Kyoko and Komachi… Kyubey's soul.

Komachi smirked before looking at Kyoko, who stared back as they both stared at Kyubey's floating soul, unable to do anything as it floated there, trapped. "You want the honors?" Komachi asked, Kyoko smirking a wicked grin. "Gladly." Kyoko muttered as Komachi handed her scythe over to her 'soon to be' apprentice, Kyubey turning in midair as to his vision the scythe appeared in Kyoko's hands. "Say goodnight you little shit!" Kyoko yelled before swing the scythe downwards at Kyubey, cutting through him as his soul was well and truly reaped, being sent to it's eternal damnation.

Kyoko held the scythe for a moment at her side, staring at the spot where Kyubey's soul had just been, Komachi clapping slowly as Kyoko breathed in deeply. "I… don't know what to say, he was nothing but a manipulative ass, but at least now there won't be anymore magical girls." Kyoko said, Komachi putting her hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "As much as I don't want to say this, you did the right thing, that thing would have survived all the destruction that is to come, and would continue it's stupid plan with Youkai, and let it be said that most fairies would be stupid enough to buy that thing's crap." Komachi said, taking her scythe back from Kyoko. "Now come on, we gotta go, the team is waiting for us, I can already tell." Komachi said as she jumped down the skyscraper. "What do you mean team!" Kyoko yelled down, jumping down here self and sliding down the side of the skyscraper. "My team, and the girls in Mitikihara." Komachi answered back.

'Mami…' Kyoko thought, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them as she jumped off the side of the building she was sliding down, hitting a rooftop running as Komachi flew after her. 'I'll make sure you didn't die in vain.' Kyoko thought, already planning to hunt down who ever or whatever had slain her former friend.

Unknown to both of them Kyubey's old body had started dissolving, the previously safely contained grief seeds being freed from their captivity, disappearing into the night as the combined malevolence of the seeds and a twisted soul barely clinging to existence called the seeds away. But it wouldn't be until three days later that they emerged again.

 _BGM: Killing Floor Soundtrack 03 Containment Breach_

Homura sighed as she sat in her apartment that night, three days later, Sakuya casually spinning a knife in boredom before throwing it at a picture of Walpurgis Nacht on the wall, impaling the picture on the knife. "Nice shot." Homura complemented deadpanededly, Sakuya shrugging as she turned her head towards the night sky. "It's a wonderful night… but I can't help but feel something approaching…" Sakuya said, Homura standing up. "A witch?" Homura asked, pulling out her soul gem, and seeing it glow in response. "Yeah." Sakuya muttered.

Suddenly the room around them dissolved into the colorful landscape of a witch's barrier, Sakuya and Homura instantly going on the alert, the witch had come to them. "This isn't normal…" Homura muttered, changing into her magical girl outfit and pulling a machine gun out of her shield, Sakuya holding a combat knife she had stolen at the ready, the two girls going back to back as something started coming at them.

"What… the hell…" Homura muttered as she stared in disbelief. Sakuya shaking her shoulder as she turned around, the two of them surrounded by… grief seeds, floating grief seeds. "This is not good." Homura muttered, watching as the grief seeds started emitting smoke, cracking as the dormant witches within started coming out. "Then let time stand still." Sakuya said, the two of them freezing time around them as they observed the grief seeds, which were ALL in the process of popping open. "This is like something out of a horror movie." Homura muttered. "Didn't you say the Walpurgis Nacht was the amalgamation of hundreds of witches…" Sakuya asked, Homura's eyes going wide, there had to be hundreds of grief seeds around them.

"We need to run NOW!" Homura yelled, the two girls leaving while they could, Sakuya using her powers over space to smash open a hole in the barrier, the two girls jumping out of the barrier as Homura instantly started grabbing stuff from her apartment. "We need to move, now." Homura said, stuffing things into her shield's subspace storage as Sakuya did the same, the two girls grabbing everything they could before leaving. "We need to warn the others, this is something that we can't deal with alone." Sakuya said, the two girls taking off into the night, Homura jumping onto a roof top and running as Sakuya flew alongside her, time unfreezing as inside Homura's now empty apartment, the witches started hatching, their essence merging together as a dark and chilling laughter occurred.

But one witch had a greater drive then all the others, a drive to kill it's killers. Without a host to hold it back it started taking control of the cloud of witch's souls, absorbing them into itself as a deep dark smile started forming across the cloud, a white face and colorful eyes forming as well.

For Charlotte had been reborn of anger and hate once more.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Mary the Magician_

Sayaka sighed as she leaned back in her chair, Cirno sitting on her bed humming wither her hands on her knees, kicking her legs. "Cirno… I'm bored." Sayaka said quietly. "Well what do you want to do?" Cirno asked, looking over at Sayaka, who shrugged before groaned. "There has to be something!" Sayaka said loudly, half expecting her parents to come into the room any moment now.

"You wanted excitement, but what you'll find is fear Sayaka." Homura said, Sayaka screaming as she flailed in her chair, falling over and out of it and rubbing her head. "I wish you wouldn't do that Homura." Sayaka muttered 'So what if she can teleport, I got ice powers!' Sayaka thought in a fit of jealously. "Now is not the time for subtlety, we have an emergency and you were closest to my location." Homura said, really wishing she had gone to Madoka instead. "Alright what's got you so worked up?" Sayaka asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Grief seeds are hatching within close vicinity of each other… hundreds of them." Homura said, Sayaka's expression going blank for a moment before she blinked. "WHAT!" She yelled, not caring about keeping her voice down. "Either we are going to have hundreds of witches on our hands… or a second Walpurgis Nacht." Homura said. 'Please tell me that this is going to turn out okay… please please please…' Homura thought in her head, panicking inside before disappearing to go alert those at the Usami and Hearn residences, and finally Madoka.

"Well… crap, Cirno we gotta go get the others." Sayaka said, Cirno hopping off the bed as they ran out the door. 'I just had to open my big mouth didn't I.' Sayaka thought bitterly.

 _BGM: Gesnou Shoujo Taisen: Bizarre Smile ~ Strange Oriental Discourse_

"You know…" Vaati started, Maribel sitting across from her with a cup of tea by her mouth. Maribel hmmed, as if telling her to go on. "Miracles… such a strange thing, if something a miracle, or is it fate… Alice saved that girl… Nagisa I think she said her name was, and Mami from fates worse then death." Vaati muttered, closing her eyes as she thought deeply. Maribel smiled as she put her teacup down on the table.

"You doubt yourself don't you. You look up and see all your friends shot past you in skill and power, and you lag behind." Maribel said, a sad smile on her face as Vaati sighed. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, compared to everyone else in Gensoyko I'd be considered downright normal." Vaati said sadly as she kept her eyes closed. "I highly doubt a normal person would have experienced what you have Vaati, you've brushed with death more times then one should and came out of it fine, and you've fought a god to a near standstill with tactics and a little help from just two of your friends." Maribel complimented.

"I suppose it's just wishful thinking that one day I'll be more then just the one that gets blasted by whatever stray object comes my way." Vaati said sadly, Maribel smiling. "Just believe in yourself Vaati, Cirno believes in both you and herself, and yet you don't believe in yourself. So why don't you try to?" Maribel suggested. "I never told you about that." Vaati said. "I can see it from the way you speak about her, she's a crutch to you, and without her you feel as if you're useless." Maribel said, Vaati not refuting her statement as she sulked slightly in her chair. "Try believing in yourself Vaati, and you should be able to do anything you want to." Maribel said smiling.

'You remind me so much of Yukari, Maribel…' Vaati thought as Sumireko burst through the door with Mami and Renko, Nagisa hiding behind Mami shyly as Sumireko started spouting off something suddenly, ruining Vaati and Maribel's conversation. "Homura just dropped in, and and she said that there was a bunch of grief seeds hatching into witches all at once!" Sumireko blurted out.

"I'm sorry what?" Vaati asked, confused. Maribel was just as confused as Mami started speaking. "Grief seeds, if not contained after some time will be reborn into witches, but having hundreds hatching at once… that's never happened before." Mami muttered. But that was all she got out before an extremely loud burst of familiar laughter rang out around the city. All the girls in the room looking out the window some in fear, others in confusion, but it was easy to remember who's laugh that was. "That witch…" Mami muttered, Nagisa clinging to her in fear as Alice bent down and hugged her gently. "Again? Come on." Vaati complained, walking towards the door. "Don't follow me." Vaati said, leaving the apartment before taking off into the sky, leaving the girls left in the apartment to wait.

"Why is she going alone?" Sumireko asked, half tempted to follow her if it wasn't for that she would be near useless against the witch that had returned again, for a third time around. Maribel stared at the table with her hands together. 'Please be safe.' She thought, knowing exactly why she had flown alone.

 _BGM: Kalafina – Magia_

Charlotte laughed in twisted triumph as the city around it turned to rubble, for it no longer needed a barrier like a normal witch. It's own twisted sense of glee fulfilled as it the witch of tenacity brought destruction to the city around it just by existing, but the lack of screaming or death was troubling. Almost all the humans in the city were gone for some reason, and unknown to Charlotte they had left for the shelter from the other coming storm sweeping across the world, the storm that was Walpurgis Nacht, it's arrival sped up by Charlotte's rebirth. But still Charlotte continued it's rampage for rampaging's sake, laughing as it tore the city apart, it's massive form devouring building whole.

But Vaati was fast on approach, having flown quickly from the Han residence to where Charlotte was, the massive witch not even registering her presence as Vaati gathered power for her opening assault. 'You want me to believe in myself… then I'll hold her off for as long as I can.' Vaati thought as she started reciting her spell, the ground under Charlotte cracking as Vaati opened her purple eyes, glaring at Charlotte for all it was worth, the witch nearly the size of a skyscraper tall, and several city blocks wide and long.

The ground under Charlotte erupted into spikes of rock, digging into Charlotte as it screech in pain, turning it's eyes towards it's new irritation, the girl that had defended her first killer floating in the air a little ways away from her, magical energy gathering around her as she recited her next spell, Charlotte refusing to care about her as familiars started popping out around it's body, pulling out and onto the buildings to deal with Vaati.

The nurse familiars started their attack as Vaati floated away from them, throwing her arm out as a stream of water shot from her hand, slamming into a familiar and pushing it back, splattering the others with water as Vaati closed her fist, the water on the familiars turning into spikes that impaled them, causing them to implode as move came from charlotte Vaati floating with power as pillars of stone shot up around her, water floating around her in a protective ring as spikes of rock shot out of the pillars of stone, impaling several familiars on them and killing them, but for every familiar struck down, a hundred more took it's place as Vaati kept throwing out all the area magic she could, ice raining from the sky as stone spires impaled familiars left and right, Charlotte screeching in rage as it's familiars failed to kill the girl, Vaati floating there as the moon glowed brightly above, a beacon of light amongst the dark clouds created by Charlotte's mere presence. Raising her hand above her head the moonlight gathered above her finger as familiars tried to reach her while she was charging power, but to no avail as the condensed ball of moon magic floated above her finger, Vaati bringing it down to her face before sending it flying at the familiar's the ball of moonlight exploding near the center of the mass of them, the explosion ringing out and destroying the building the familiars where standing on, hundreds dying at once Vaati watched on.

'I am tired of being useless dead weight… so now I'm going to show off just what I can do.' Vaati thought triumphantly as Charlotte finally turned towards her, it's two multicolored eyes glaring right at Vaati in rage, Vaati responding with two spikes of stone shooting up next to her and flying at Charlotte's face, the monster screaming in pain as the spikes entered it's eyes before breaking, the witch opening it's mouth as a dark energy secreted from it, a massive ball of dark energy being fired from it's mouth, Vaati not caring as the ball enveloped her, a massive explosion ringing out.

At Madoka's house, Madoka and Homura were holding each other as Madoka was hyperventilating, Mokou and Sakuya watching side by side as the massive explosion went off near the center of the city, flattening the landscape as Charlotte laughed loudly at it's work. From Maribel's place everyone left watched as Maribel dropped to her knees, Mami holding her hand over her mouth as she observed the destruction, the explosion approaching them as Alice erected a barrier that the fire of the explosion washed over, the landscape around them being flattened into dust as only the apartment and the girls were spared, everyone watching in awe and horror as the fire and flames past over them before dying away, leaving the barren waste behind with barely anything left standing as Charlotte laughed.

Kyoko was nearly at the city, having taken three days to get there as she hopped on one of the remaining buildings, her spear by her side as she observed the destruction… nearly all of Mitikihara having been obliterated, including the old church. Kyoko clenched her fist in anger as she looked at the massive witch that was laughing away at it's destruction, the explosion dying down as Kyoko started running again with Komachi at her side, she wanted nothing more then to try and kill this thing right now.

At Sayaka's place, she and Cirno watched in horror as the explosion approached them Cirno picking up Sayaka and flying away as the explosion started destroying her house, Sayaka crying as they flew away, Charlotte's laughter a haunting reminder of the horrors of this world.

Back at the center of the blast Charlotte stopped laughing as it looked at it's destruction, but even it's own eyes when wide as Vaati floated in the exact same spot as before, completely unharmed. Vaati having been obliterated and reformed herself. Glaring at Charlotte the witch screamed in rage at it's failed attack as a giant spire of stone shot straight through it into the sky, Vaati having closed her eyes and concentrated all her power into a single spike, impaling Charlotte on a mile high spike of stone it flail in rage, more spikes shooting through it as it screeched in even more pain before it's familiars formed once more to attack their master's attacker.

Vaati merely floated in midair as the familiars tried in vain to reach her Vaati concentrating all her power onto killing Charlotte as Kyoko and Komachi came closer to the battle. "Dam… if this is what Vaati can do." Komachi muttered having seen Vaati and the many many spikes impaling Charlotte as a testament to her power. "So this is a member of your team huh." Kyoko said, glaring at the witch as the familiars tried in vain to reach the floating girl as another spike impaled Charlotte, the beast of a witch screeching in pain as it once more continued to slowly die, unable to move as Vaati breathed heavily, having put everything she had into impaling Charlotte that many times with as spikes a mile high, Vaati closing her eyes as she started falling from the sky, the crowd of familiars below her scrambling to try and get her.

They never would as Komachi started ramming through them with her boat, surfing on the barren wasteland as Kyoko started ramming her spear through crowds of familiars, spinning it as she cut through the endless familiars, Komachi stopping her boat just under Vaati as the unconscious and magically drained magician fell into the boat, Komachi using her scythe to cut through the familiars around her, cutting through them with ease as Kyoko jumped and landed back t back with her, Charlotte scream in pained rage as the familiars encircled the two girls, Vaati groaning as she brought herself to sit up in the boat, before looking around for a moment and passing out again from magical exhaustion.

A long way away Maribel screamed in pain as Renko started panicking, holding her best friend as she scream in pain the other girls trying to comfort her as Alice turned towards the remains of the battle, Charlotte still impaled as life was slowly bleeding from it, but other then that she could only see the tide of darkness enclosing on where Vaati had been, however the sudden feeling of fear she felt had Alice turning around, all the girls backing away from Maribel as she held her head in pain, the amount of power and fear coming from her reaching it's limit. There had been only one other time she had seen something like this… when she herself had become a youkai. 'Why… Why Maribel and why now!' Alice thought in vain as Maribel continued her screaming, Alice having to erect a magical barrier around everyone quickly as the tide of power become to great and enveloped Maribel, obscuring her from view, her screaming disappearing as did the amount of power, Alice lowering the shield as the power of smoke cleared, Maribel nowhere to be found. "MARIBEL!" Renko yelled, running out from where she was and falling to her knees where Maribel had just been. "WHERE IS SHE!" Renko yelled in panic, Mami looking to Alice for an answer as she stared back, Nagisa whimpering as well. "I… I don't know where she went, or even why that happened!" Alice panicked. 'In order to become a Youkai one needs to just be able to become one and… an energy source…' Alice thought before turning around. "The witch…" Alice muttered, Charlotte's immense power must have been used by Maribel's body to start it's transformation, but the hostile energy causing her pain as it happened. 'But… where did she go?' Alice wondered as Renko started crying where Maribel had just been, Sumireko holding her shoulder as Mami tried comforting her, Renko's hat falling off her head as her tears pooled under her, crying away at the loss of Maribel.

Cirno and Sayaka flew above the battle, Cirno holding Sayaka as she looked down, seeing the girl with Vaati… and a boat, surrounded by familiars. "Cirno!" Sayaka said, wanting to go in and be useful for once, Cirno nodding, wanting to get to Vaati as fast as she could, flying down with Sayaka and dropping her inside the circle, Sayaka forming her cutlass of ice as she made her ice cape as well, Kyoko turning around for a moment as Cirno floated above Vaati, holding her own massive blade of ice.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoko asked rudely as she knocked away familiars with her spear. "Name's Sayaka, now let's get to work!" Sayaka said aloud. "You don't command me missy!" Kyoko yelled back before impaling a familiars and throwing it back into the crowd.

 _BGM: Baptized in Ice [Cirno's Theme]_

Sayaka and Kyoko stood back to back as Sayaka summoned a few icicles and sent them at the familiars, dispite Sayaka being in civilian clothing with nothing more then her sword and a cape of ice, she was faring rather well against the tide of familiars along with Kyoko and Komachi.

"Hey Kyoko, get her in the boat!" Komachi yelled, Kyoko nodded and grabbing Sayaka by the arm and getting her into the boat with Vaati and Cirno, Komachi jumping in as the boat started surfing on the ground, mist coming up from under it as Komachi steered it towards Charlotte, plowing through familiars along the way.

"Kyoko, hand me your spear, and take my scythe, cut this thing open and send it to the Sanzu!" Komachi yelled as Kyoko nodded, Sayaka watching as her spear disappeared and a scythe appeared in her hands, Kyoko jumping out of the boat and onto Charlotte, running up the side of the beast as it continued it's pained screeching. "Have a nice trip you DAM WITCH!" Kyoko yelled as she neared the top of the witch, slamming the scythe into the side of Charlotte and using her weight to slide down the witch, cutting her open as it screeched in pain, Komachi running over all it's familiars as Sayaka and Cirno kept killing those on the sides of the boat.

Kyoko finished her trip down the side of Charlotte, grief seeds pouring out of the witch as Charlotte herself finally died, imploding as her own grief seed joined the pill of hundreds, the familiars dying out as the boat brought itself to a halt before the pill, Sayaka hopping out as Kyoko spun the scythe with ease and planted it on her shoulders, taking out a pokey stick and sticking it in her mouth. "Dam… this is a hull." Kyoko muttered as Sayaka stared in awe at the size of the pile, Komachi hopping out of the boat and standing next to Kyoko as Cirno did the same with Sayaka. "So… think you are ready for your first harvest?" Komachi asked, Kyoko looking at her funny as Komachi gestured to the pile of grief seeds. "These things contain the souls of witches and magical girls, at this point all we can do is send the girls on their way and the witches to judgment." Komachi said, Kyoko breathing in as she readied the scythe, Sayaka standing back she Kyoko did so.

 _BGM: Lost in Thoughts All Alone (AmaLee)_

'At one point I stood at the lord's church with my family, now I stand alone with she who is not that lord, for the lord does not exist, now I become like her, I become Death, a savoir of souls.' Kyoko thought in her head as she swung the scythe through the pile, Sayaka watching in awe as grief seeds shattered, witches being dammed to judgment as other souls floated away, the colors of the souls filling the sky in a brilliant display for those in the remains of Mitikihara to see.

Homura and Madoka watched the stream of lights from Madoka's house of the outskirt of the explosion, just a few blocks away from it's end as Mokou and Sakuya watched. "So she finally got here. Better late then never." Mokou said, referring to Komachi. "She's lazy… but useful." Sakuya added, shaking her head.

And back at the last remaining building within the radius of the blast, Renko continued to cry as only Alice watched the lights in the sky, her eyes closed in shame as she turned around, Nagisa standing behind her, Alice picking the little doll girl up off the ground. "Is she finally gone?" Nagisa whimpered. "The witch is gone Nagisa, this time hopefully for good." Alice said as she turned with Nagisa in her arms, the two of them watching the lights heading into the sky, disappearing past the clouds.

Renko continued to cry as Mami closed her eyes, unable to shed tears as Sumireko wiped her own eyes. "Maribel… why?" Renko muttered. Her best friend was gone, and she could do nothing to save her. "Mami… tell her that's she's alive, just gone." Alice said, Mami looking at her like she was crazy. "She disappeared on instinct Mami, she wanted to escape the pain, so at the height of her power, she disappeared to as far away as she can from the pain, where that is I do not know…" Alice muttered.

 _"But we can only guess…"_ Yukari sighed as she sat in her chair in her home, today was her birthday in a sense… the day she became a Youkai. 'And finally… my timeline ends there… fear not my friend, for I have not forget you.' Yukari thought as she flipped open the small cell phone she had kept with her for all these years, these hundreds of years. On it was the picture Maribel had taken the day Vaati had appeared, the very last picture she had taken.

Yukari smiled sadly, herself from all those years ago, stand alongside Vaati, Sumireko and Renko. 'Thank you Vaati.' Yukari thought, remembering her words from long ago, she had always wondered who Vaati was, as she wasn't in Gensokyo when she had created it, but now she realized, she just had to wait, for soon everyone would be with her. Vaati words echoed in her head, form all those years ago, it was odd in a way, a stable time loop that Vaati would tell her that, when she had taught as such to Reimu, who spread the saying, it which Patchouli taught Vaati. 'To think outside the box with your powers…' Yukari thought, smiling, and standing up. "Ran, I want you to monitor everything, I'm going out." Yukari said. "Where are you going Lady Yukari?" Ran asked, Yukari flipping the cell phone closed as she smiled. "To see an old friend." Yukari said as a gap formed in front of her, Yukari stepping through and to finally see her old friends after so long.

Yukari's gap opened behind a wall to the side of the building, the last building in Mitikihara, Yukari turning a corner and seeing Renko on her hands and knees, crying on the ground at her loss, Sumireko wiping her tears as Mami tried telling Renko something. "Renko. Please stop crying, she's alive, Alice said so." Mami said, trying to comfort Renko. "HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT, YOU CAN'T BE CERTAIN!" Renko yelled back through the tears. Yukari smiled as she choose that moment to speak up. "But Renko, she is correct, for I am right here." Yukari said as all the girls snapped their heads to Yukari, who stood there, smiling with her parasol planted in front of her in the ground. Renko's eyes were raking her form in disbelief.

Alice stared in disbelief at Yukari, who had decided to just show up as usual… and say she was Maribel. "How in hell can you be… wait she can't see me…" Alice muttered. "M... Maribel?" Renko asked, Yukari smiling slightly as she held out her cell phone, walking closer to the group and handing it to Renko, who opened it with everyone staring over her shoulder the picture of Maribel, Renko, Sumireko, and Vaati on the screen. "Maribel?" Renko asked again, her tears clouding her eyes as she stared at the older woman.

"I haven't been called that in a long time… but yes." Yukari admitted, smiling an actual smile as Renko's eyes teared up once more, this time in joy as she hugged Yukari. "How… How are you?" Renko asked through the tears. "Sumireko… enjoy the fact you inspired the very legend you study." Yukari said cryptically, Sumireko staring in sheer disbelief at Yukari. "Once I went by Maribel Hearn… but I had shed that name long ago… for now and forever, I am Yukari Yakumo, Gensokyo's creator and guardian, and one of the strongest Youkai of all." Yukari admitted, Sumireko's jaw just straight up dropping as she sputtered senselessly, Mami also in disbelief as Renko simply smiled with tears in her eyes, just happy that Maribel was alive and well… if a lot older.

"I'll tell you that story one day, but for now." Yukari said as she walked towards where Alice was standing, looking at the pillar of lights going into the sky. "I know you are there Alice… but right now I want to gather everyone. And send these poor magical girls on their way." Yukari said, snapping her fingers as a gap opened above the clouds, allowing the souls of the magical girls to go through to their resting place, Yuyuko sitting at her chair with Youmu as a gap opened above the netherworld sky, souls of the magical girls coming through as Yuyuko smiled, she always did like happy endings.

Several other gaps opened behind the group with as Madoka and Homura fell out of one with Mokou and Sakuya, followed by Kyoko, Vaati, and Sayaka and Cirno and Komachi… and the boat. Vaati groaning as she sat up, blinking as she saw Yukari in front of everyone, and Maribel nowhere in sight. "Vaati… it's been a long time. Thanks for giving me the idea to think outside my supposed limits." Yukari said, Vaati blinking for a moment. "Maribel?" Vaati asked, in sheer disbelief as Yukari turned around, waving her arm as the other girls from Gensokyo appeared in everyone's vision, Yukari standing before the assembled group.

"I suppose I could say it's thanks to all of you Gensokyo even exists." Yukari said, everyone noting the lack of Maribel, and for the girls from Gensokyo, Yukari just being there. "But now is not the time for that. Everything is going rather well I must say, apart from the blown up city." Yukari said, Vaati's face going red for a moment as she rubbed the back of her head, Charlotte's attack on her having done this. "But Kyubey is dead." Yukari said, nodding to Komachi and Kyoko, Homura staring in absolute shook that KYOKO of all people had killed that little monster for good. 'At least now Madoka can't become a magical girl!' Homura thought happily, everything had FINALLY paid off. "And all of you are alive." Yukari said, smiling at the assembled group before her, everyone but Kyoko and the other girls besides Vaati being someone she knew before becoming herself. "And there remains only one soul gem left." Yukari said, pointing at Homura, who pulled her soul gem out, it's color a brilliant purple, Yukari holding her hand out as Homura looked at Madoka, slowly walking forward and placing the soul gem in her hand, Yukari holding it in her palm as she finished her speech. "There remains only one… the great witch herself, Walpurgis Nacht." Yukari finished, everyone nodding except Kyoko, who was just plain confused about being brought before the assembled group, and hadn't seen Mami yet.

 _BGM: White Light (AmaLee)_

Yukari closed her eyes before turning around and watching the pillar of lights in the sky, the spires of stone that Vaati had used to spear Charlotte remaining the only thing left in the desolate landscape. "Now I ask you all… are you willing to stand and fight with me when it arrives, will you all fight, or do you wish to wait by the sidelines?" Yukari asked.

"I've fought for so long… and I'm not going to give up right at the end." Homura said, willing to stay defiant for Madoka's sake to the end. "And I'll stand with her, if it's all the same to you." Madoka said shyly, standing up with Homura, two girls who's bond transcended timelines. 'The angel… and the demon… a rather unique pair.' Yukari thought.

"You think I'm just going to stand by! No way!" Sayaka yelled, raising her sword above her head as she struck a pose, Cirno doing the same with her, the two standing back to back with their swords together. "I'm going to as well, least I can do after all this Maribel." Sumireko said, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked at Yukari. The hero who fell to despair… and the psychic and selfish schoolgirl, changed by those around them.

"I fell to a witch once… and I won't again, and Kyoko… I hope you'll give me a chance." Mami said, having seen Kyoko, who turned towards Mami, the yellow haired doll girl smiling as Kyoko stared. 'That little shit lied… she's alive!' Kyoko thought as she walked up to Mami, poking her… and feeling wood instead of flesh, Mami making a sad smile at Kyoko. "I died once Kyoko, but they saved me. So I intend to stand by them and you if you'll give me the chance." Mami said, Kyoko staring at Mami in disbelief before closing her eyes and smirking. "You always did like your dolls… now you are one, but I'll stand by you all, however you are." Kyoko said, wrapping her arm around Mami's shoulder and sticking a pokey stick in her mouth, Homura noting her lack of a soul gem in her chest at that moment. The living doll and the shimigami apprentice to be, two girls who could not be more opposites being former friends, soon to be allies.

"I wish I could… but I can't." Renko said, clenching her fist at her own helplessness, Yukari smiling at her honesty. 'I can fix that Renko, just you wait.' Yukari thought, Nagisa standing shyly behind everyone, obviously not wanting to fight. 'She's been through to much… she deserves that chance to live instead of fight' Yukari thought leaving her alone as she started speaking to her allies. "Walpurgis Nacht will be here in a week. So rest up and get ready, for together we shall stand against it, for this world, and ours." Yukari said as she held up Homura's soul gem above her head, and throwing it up, the gem shattering as Homura's eyes went blank for a moment, falling down breathing heavily as Yukari returned her soul to her with naught but a thought, Madoka holding her up as her breathing settled, Homura placing her hand to her chest and looking at Yukari, who was making a slight smile. "That is far from my last gift girls. Now enjoy your rest and relaxation." Yukari said, a gap appearing behind her as she was about to walk through. "WAIT!" Renko called out, Yukari stopping. "Yes Renko?" Yukari responded, already knowing what she wanted. "Can I?" Renko asked, Yukari nodding and holding her hand out for Renko to grasp. "You may." Yukari said, smiling as Renko grasped her hand, the two of them stepping into the gap as it closed, leaving the group of girls behind with a single building in a barren wasteland.

All the girls walked forward, Homura at their front as they fanned out behind her, Madoka to one side and Sakuya at the other, the girls from Gensokyo and Mitikihara fanning out to either side as they stood together, staring at the pillar of light illuminating the night sky, the sun slowly rising on the horizon.

Kyoko stood at the end of the chain of girls to Homura's right, followed by Mami, Sumireko, Sayaka, and Madoka, Homura at the center with Sakuya at her left, followed by Mokou, Cirno, Vaati, Alice and Komachi. Together the heroes stood, awaiting their coming battle, for in a week their will would be tested, and put to the test.

 _AN: I am going to say it right now, this chapter literally wrote itself, I had NO idea where I was going with it, so it could either be good or crap, you decide that for yourself, but DAM if that scene at the end isn't powerful, I want a picture of that actually, all those girls stand together, ready to fight one last battle, but I suck at drawing. And Tommiboy if you see this I expect you're review on how you think this arc went pls._

 _But yeah Maribel is Yukari, for those of you who didn't figure it out the moment Yukari had a cell phone with a picture of her, Renko, Vaati and Sumireko on it. There's just one chapter before the end of this arc, and that's going to cover everyone getting to know each other before the battle with Walpurgis Nacht in the next chapter._

 _Also I'm thinking of doing anouther story, after I finish the first 'book' in Fugere Illusion! YES, this is going to become a series, surprised? I wasn't. You may ask what this new story covers? It's going to be about Maribel, just after this happened about a few hundred years in the past, and Yuuka and Yuyuko are going to be major characters, meaning before Yuuka was insanely powerful, and before Yuyuko was the crazy ghost princess we know and love. Also expect some Mima and Shiniki from Makai._

 _But yes the total tally of what happened this arc is Kyubey DEAD! (F**K HIM!) All witches gone expect the final one, no more magical liches, and everyone alive and moderately well (Mami and Nagisa are DOLLS!) And yes there is going to be a happy ending to this arc, instead of the crap tons of sad endings in Madoka Magica stories, that's what you get when Gesnokyo steps in._

 _Seriously it's a major mind screw just trying to understand the chain of events around Maribel, let alone that she's from a TIMELOOP which is enough crazy in itself, Vaati told her she should think outside the box with her powers, who was told by Patchouli, who found out because of Reimu doing just that, and Marisa's big mouth, and THEY leaned about that from Yukari… I'm writing this story and it's giving me a headache._

 _Also the title of this chapter is a reference as to how there is only one witch left._


	43. RRR Rest, Relax, Random

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica._

 _Here we are, one chapter away from the Witching hour, everyone finally meets and interacts with each other, and we get to see what everyone in Gensokyo has been up to for the time our heroes have been gone._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the games open._

R.R.R Rest, Relax, Random

(Stage Stage)

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Argue for and Against_

Marisa sighed as she sat on top of Vaati's shack, bored as hell as she watched Nitori in her latest model of the 'Iron Maiden' armor. Vaati, Cirno, Alice, Sakuya and Mokou had just disappeared off the face of Gensokyo after the tournament had ended almost two weeks ago. While it had given her near unrestricted access to stuff to borrow she quickly had gotten bored without her friends presence. 'You can only beat little girls in a game so many times before it becomes boring.' Marisa thought, even though she STILL couldn't beat Rumia in that racing game.

As Nitori landed slowly on the ground, her suit somewhat more streamlined if still all black with blue lights as the face plate opened, Nitori looking up at Marisa. "What are you doing up there this time?" Nitori asked, shaking her head. "I'm bored." Marisa complained, flipping her herself over and hanging her head off the edge of the house, kicking her feet in the air. Nitori rolled her eyes at the magician before suggesting something. "Then why don't you go bother Reimu?"

"I do that all the time, and she's been rather put off by me since the tournament." Marisa said, her face turning slightly red from the blood rushing towards it as she flipped herself back onto the roof. Laying sideways this time. "Let me guess, you've done everything else and you want to mess around with our friends who have gone MIA right?" Nitori asked, using the phrase she had picked up from her hours of movie watching. "What gave it away." Marisa muttered, rolling her eyes. "How about the fact that you don't shut up about it." Meiling said, Nitori and Marisa looking over and seeing the gate guard leaning against a tree.

"Hey Meiling, what's up." Marisa asked, still leaning on the roof as Meiling shrugged. "Nothing much, probably all the action is happening where ever our friends have gotten to." Meiling said, Marisa groaning in boredom again. "You seriously need a hobby other then messing with people and being a kleptomaniac." Meiling suggested. "Just borrowing." Marisa retorted, Meiling and Nitori both rolling their eyes at that.

"Marisa you've been sitting there for the past hour, seen the girls?" Nitori asked, referring to the trio of girls that lived with her. "Haven't seen them, why do you ask?" Marisa said. "Just wondering, I haven't seen them since this morning." Nitori said, having been the one to wake them up. "They are probably out playing in the forest." Meiling said as something impacted the back of the tree she was leaning on, Rumia knocked unconscious on the other side of the tree as Wriggle and Daiyousei flew in, Wriggle sighing as Daiyousei looked over Rumia, feeling a small bump on her head. "Nevermind." Meiling muttered as Daiyousei shook Rumia to get her up, the little youkai blinking her eyes open as she smiled sheepishly before sitting up.

"Ask and you shall receive." Marisa joked, Nitori sighing as she went inside to continue her work, Rumia, Wriggle and Daiyousei running inside as well, leaving Meiling and Marisa outside. "So… any ideas about what to do?" Marisa asked, still bored, if amused. "Yeah… I got nothing." Meiling said before cracking her neck and yawning. "Fine then if you got nothing I'm gonna go screw around with potions." Marisa claimed before pulling out and hopping on her broom. 'Where the heck does she keep that?' Meiling thought for a moment before remembering that most magicians had some why to store stuff on their person like that, Alice and Patchouli did that as well, just not with a broom. "Just try not to make anything like that potion you used on Vaati." Meiling said before Marisa called back before taking off. "No promises!" "Crazy witch." Meiling said chuckling while shaking her head.

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Border Between Dreams and Reality_

Renko looked around the strange dimension Yukari had brought them to, Yukari holding her hand and leading her somewhere as they walked on air. "Where are we going?" Renko asked before Yukari responded. "To my house Maribel, but this gives us a chance to talk without fear of interruption." Yukari said before letting go of Renko's hand and turning around. "After all it has been nearly five hundred years since I last saw you." Yukari said.

"That long huh… makes me wonder why you never forgot about us." Renko said, Yukari giving her a sad smile. "Renko… you think I would forget one of the most important events of my life, I'm ashamed in you." Yukari chided, Renko smiling back at her old friend. "I missed you Renko, and while eventually I moved on I never forgot my friends." Yukari said, putting her hand on Renko's shoulder. "But you are just human Renko… and I don't want to lose you to the passage of time, nor to the many dangers of the worlds." Yukari said, Renko looking down at the non existent ground before sighing. "Get to the point Maribel, you always did like to ramble." Renko said, Yukari rolling her eyes at Renko's behavior before speaking. "I'd like to make you an offer, a job if you will." Yukari said, Renko looking at her supicuoisly. "Last time I heard that phrase…" Renko started as Yukari put her hand up. "What from Kyubey, or rather Mami when she told you about it. But unlike him, I'll tell you everything it entails. It's your choice to accept or deny Renko." Yukari said. "Fine, I'll hear you out Maribel." Renko said, crossing her arms as Yukari sighed, a table and two chairs falling out of gaps above them, Yukari taking a seat along with Renko in the empty dimension that sat in.

"I want to offer you a chance to be on of my Shikigami. I know what you are going to ask, what is a shikigami. A shikigami is a servant, one tied to the soul of the employer, actually taking on a Shikigami is a taxing procedure that if not prepared for will hurt the one trying to bond with their servant." Yukari said, Maribel looking at her before motioning her to go on, she wanted to here all of this. "As of right now I currently have three shikigami, all of whom are allowed to go about their business however they see fit if I don't require their services, so it's not like it's a taxing job, but it comes with it's own line of perks as well as few downsides." Yukari said, Renko nodding. "I'm guessing one of those perks would be something that would help me survive, right?" Renko said, remembering Yukari telling her about how she didn't want to lose her.

"Correct, and no there is no chance of something like becoming a witch happening, at worse you would become a youkai, which is what I am, along with Alice and several others." Yukari pointed out, to give Renko a sense of comfort without her usual lies, she wanted trust and after Kyubey any offer would be seen with some degree of distrustfulness if not truthful from the get go. "That's it?" Renko asked, Alice had managed to save Mami from death after all, and Yukari was extremely powerful if what she had shown was any indication. 'She's basically telling me I wouldn't be useless…" Renko thought as Yukari continued.

"No that's not all, I want to go over the downsides first before going into the perks, just so you know what you'd be getting into." Yukari said, breathing in before beginning. "A shikigami can, if need be, be directly controlled by their master, as it their functions taken over to perform certain actions, but with this comes an increase in power so long as they are under said control, as Shikigami are stronger when following orders from their master, the better they follow the stronger they are. Generally, the only downside is that if you disobey orders you lose some power, while gaining more if you follow orders, simple." Yukari said, it was a lot more complicated then that, but no need to go that deeply.

"Ok… so if that's the downside, what's the perks?" Renko asked, so far it didn't seem like a bad offer, and Yukari was being truthful with her. "A Shikigami's power is proportional it that of their master, meaning that you share part of my power, and you'd share some of yours with me. As I am one of the the strongest in Gensoyko…" Yukari said, allowing Renko to fill in the blanks… Renko nodding as she motioned her to continue. "Seeing as how you understand that, there is also the perk of sharing some of my own powers, as my own Shimigami can use a weaker version of my own power… one you are quite familiar with." Yukari said. "The ability to see boundaries." Renko said, not seeing how that was useful. "I've moved beyond that, I Manipulate boundaries, in a sense anything that can be called a boundary is mine to command, and if you shared some of that power." Yukari said, Renko's eyes going wide. "I… can see why you are regarded as a near god of Gensoyko." Renko muttered.

"So do you accept Renko?" Yukari asked, holding her hand out and standing up. 'I guess… no reason not to…' Renko thought, thinking about everything she and Maribel had been through, but just how much had Maribel been through as Yukari… she would have to get used to calling her that. "I'll take it, but this better not be an underhanded deal." Renko said, taking Yukari's hand as she sat up. "Renko I've waited over five hundred years for this, why would I be underhanded now." Yukari said smiling as a gap opened behind her to take her and Renko home, the two girls leaving the pocket dimension behind, nothing of their talk remaining but a table and two chairs.

 _BGM: SWR Suika's Theme: Broken Moon_

Suika lay onto of the 'house', which had been the former Hakurei Shrine as Reimu sat on the porch, both oni drunk off their arses and snoring away as Kasen flew up to the place, sighing as she landed and saw the two drunken oni. 'Those were the days.' Kasen thought happily, remembering the times before when she, Suika and the other 'devas' would lay somewhere, drunk off their rockers. 'Those were the days…' Kasen thought, but then again the same thing happened here all the time, just instead of it being her, Suika and the devas, it was her, Suika, Reimu and usually Marisa or someone else.

"Reimu, Suika, wake up." Kasen said, Reimu groaning as she rolled over on the porch, Suika's eyes flickering open as she saw Kasen. "Wasup Kasen, why you here?" Suika asked groggily as she flipped over onto her stomach, kicking her legs into the arm as she just her arms under her face, a slight red blush on her face as she looked at Kasen. "I just wanted to see what you two were up two." Kasen said. "Not very 'Hermit like' eh Kasen." Suika jabbed verbally, Kasen groaning as she shook her head.

"Quiet you two I'm trying to sleep." Reimu said groggily before flipping over again, her eyes still closes as she tried to fall asleep. "Why don't you take your dam muffs off Kasen, you aren't foolin anyone, and and no ones gonna see you here." Suika said, trying to get Kasen to take her muffs off. Sighing Kasen looked around for a moment before reaching up to her muffs, taking them off and reveling the small horns underneath. "That's the Kasen I know." Suika said groggily as she took a drink from her gourd. "Can you at least offer me a drink?" Kasen asked, stuffing her muffs in her pockets.

Suika responded by throwing her gourd at Kasen, the oni catching it as taking a nice long drink and sighing, before pulling her box out of her pouch and pouring some of the sake into it, before drinking that as well. "Now hows about we actually have some fun." Suika said, smiling.

A few hours later Kasen would wake up without her muffs laying on a broken table with Suika laying on top of her stomach snoring, Reimu was sitting against the wall snoring, the room they were all asleep in completely trashed. All of them knew what that had done that night… and they would never speak of it again.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Tasien Ei – Enter the Aluren~Reincarnation_

Mima smirked as she knocked over Byakuren's king with her bishop, smiling as she stared at the board, she was sure she had covered every angle this time. "You've been improving; it took me fifteen moves instead of twelve to beat you this time." Mima said, resetting the board as Byakuren sighed. "Even in all my achievements in life, and my attempts to find enlightenment I have yet to beat you, a spirit in a simple game." Byakuren said as she moved her pawn.

"No one's perfect captain religious, I'm not, and you're not." Mima said, moving her knight. "Enlightenment is a goal to achieve Mima, it's different then perfection." Byakuren said. "Yes because enlightenment is something you truly want, you want to help people, and 'Enlightenment' would just leave you a statue of a person." Mima said, knowing what it would mean to achieve 'enlightenment'. At the same time Byakuren moved her queen, having gotten it just behind her pawn before responding. "You appeal to my need to help people, to do good… I would call that a dirty move but you are correct, I do have a sort of 'saving people' thing." Byakuren said as Mima moved the pawn in front of her queen.

"Then capitalize on it, you can help others out any way you choose, but going after 'enlightenment' is a goal for only when everything is right in our world, when you're basically out of a job." Mima said as Byakuren moved her queen again.

"Perhaps you are right, but I will not abandon my faith, but I will continue to help those in need as long as I am able and need to. It's something I'm good at." Byakuren said as Mima moved her knight again. "Enough of the religious stuff, I want to know where you got the motorcycle." Mima said, changing the subject. "I'm sorry what?" Byakuren asked, her face going red for a moment. "Yukari showed me one once, but you've been locked in this place longer then I have, so how the hell did you get that thing." Mima clarified as Byakuren moved her queen, taking the pawn Mima had moved.

"Look Makai used to have stuff dropped into it too, it's just something I picked up over the years." Byakuren said, clearly not wanting to talk about the motorcycle. Mima smirked as she moved her bishop, taking Byakuren's queen. "Really now? You haven't used it have you… or tampered with it? It kinda goes against your philosophy of not attaching yourself to material objects." Mima jabbed, Byakuren's face going redder still as she moved a new pawn. "Can we please not talk about the motorcycle…" Byakuren muttered, really not wanting to admit anything.

"I've already found out everything I want, you just don't want to admit it." Mima said, smirking as she moved her knight again. "I. I. I haven't said anything!" Byakuren stammered, getting slightly flustered as she moved her own knight. "I've already won Byakuren, both this conversation." Mima said, smirking as she used her knight to knock over Byakuren's king. "And this game." She finished, Byakuren left staring at the board with her face flustered. "Don't talk about the motorcycle please…" Byakuren asked weakly as Mima smirked. "Secret's safe, for now." Mima said as she reset the board again. "Another round?"

 _BGM: (Touhou Folk) Boys and Girls of a Science Era_

Vaati sighed as she sat on the roof of the building, staring out at the now barren wasteland that could be seen for miles around. 'It'll take a lot of work to actually fix the mess this world is in.' Vaati thought, once the human race had driven itself to extinction there would still be the nuclear fallout and the barren wastes to contend with, along with more pollution and other human relics. 'But if find a barrel of pretzels, I won't care if it's radiated.' Vaati thought, remembering that it had been a really long time since she had eaten pretzels, always a guilty pleasure, even if they were processed.

A sudden force tackled Vaati from behind, sending both her and however tackled her flying off the roof, smashing into the ground as Vaati groaned. "VAATI!" The familiar voice of Cirno yelled, trying to pull her up as Vaati slowly floated up. "I'm alright Cirno, what did you want?" Vaati asked before suddenly getting hugged by Cirno. "I didn't like not being able to talk to you." Cirno said as she embraced her sister figure, Vaati smiling as she patted Cirno on the back. 'It's good to have someone who actually cares though.' Vaati thought.

On the other side of the building Mami was looking sadly at Kyoko, who had a pokey stick in her mouth and was leaning up against the side of the building, her spear still next to her. "It's… been a long time Kyoko, last time we saw each other…" Mami said before Kyoko cut her off. "I was still a magical girl, and you weren't made of wood." Kyoko snarked, tapping Mami on the forehead with a light flick. Mami not even flinching from it before sighing. "The attitude is new, you used to be such a nice girl." Mami said. "Things change when your father murders your mother and sister and then commits suicide, call me cynical but that's what I am." Kyoko said, Mami already knowing about that detail. "And look where we are now, I'm a doll and you are going to become a shimigami." Mami said, Kyoko smirking with her pokey still sticking out of her mouth. "Funny… you started as a rich girl and lost everything, and here I am clawing my way up the ladder." Kyoko said. "I would say it was worth it, for I finally gained the one thing I wanted more then anything else." Mami said, both of them knowing exactly what she had wanted.

"So I suppose both of us are just gonna have to survive this coming Armageddon." Kyoko said, smirking. "It's less of an option and more of a requirement." Mami said. "Yeah… let's go with that." Kyoko said before sticking her hand out, Mami looking at her weirdly. "Consider this a reconcile Mami, don't get used to it." Kyoko said, Mami smiling slightly before shaking Kyoko's hand, the two girls at least friends once more.

"So you haven't told her yet… have you Homura." Sakuya said, Homura sighing as she looked out the window at the barren wastes. "I never planned on it… but I intend to tell her everything today." Homura said, referring to Madoka. "Do you want me to get her?" Sakuya asked, offering her assistance one last time. "Yeah… please Sakuya." Homura muttered, Sakuya disappearing as Madoka suddenly appeared in the room, blinking for a moment before seeing Homura, the black haired girl turning around and looking at Madoka with sad eyes. "Madoka… I need to tell you something. Something very important." Homura started as she started to spill her story to her best friend.

 _BGM: Lost in thoughts all alone (AmaLee)_

On top of the roof of the building, after Cirno had knocked both herself and Vaati off Mokou stood with her hands in her pockets, her hair blowing slightly in the wind as she closed her eyes. 'I've been alone for so long… but am I truly willing to condemn them all to what I have to endure… are they willing to commit?' Mokou thought, thinking about her… friends. It was a comfort to finally be a part of a group of people who liked her for who she was, even if her first introduction to any of them was a little fairy who had wanted to save her friend, the two of them currently hugging on the ground below her, having spent the past five minutes like that, clearly having missed each other.

'One day I'll have to ask them… all of them.' Mokou thought, it was odd. After so long her 'war' with Kaguya had been put to rest because of Vaati and Cirno, and now here she stood, at the end of the human world she had come from centuries ago, it's lifetime ending and yet, she would remain around to see Youkai civilization arise from the ashes. "I knew I would find you up here." Someone said behind Mokou, the immortal turning around and seeing Komachi standing behind her.

"What do you want Komachi." Mokou said, not asked. "I know what you're thinking, you've finally found those who accept you, and in your own selfishness you want to stay with them forever, yet you respect their own wishes enough to not force it on them." Komachi said, walking up next to Mokou who stared at Komachi with a suspicious look. "I'm lazy, not stupid alright, and besides I wasn't always a shimigami, I actually am form the same time as you, not the same area, but the same time period, you think I haven't had the same thoughts over the years?" Komachi said, Mokou nodding slightly at the shimigami. "I'm guessing your going to tell me that I shouldn't do it?" Mokou asked, turning to face Komachi.

"Look, I know it's my job to harvest souls, but even I have those I think should stick around, and besides, Gensokyo's already full of people like us in the living forever department, you just gotta look." Komachi said before smirking. "What's a few more rather decent people, immortality seems to mellow them and kick the human stupidity out of them, the general attitude is something not even I could get rid of." Komachi said before starting to walk off. "And besides, Yama's been talking about you and you're little group, apparently you and those connected to you have some sort of 'great destiny' to fulfill, Multiple times as well!" Komachi said before starting to go down the stairs. "I hope I get in on the action, so invite me next time!" Komachi called waving behind her as she went back inside via the roof, leaving Mokou to stare off into the wasteland sky once more.

Sayaka groaned as she sat in her 'room', not feeling to well after the battle with Charlotte. 'Not like anyone really cares about my well being… no sir.' Sayaka thought pessimistically, forming a small cube of ice in her hand and pressing it to her forehead. 'I just don't get what's happening to me. I felt fine yesterday.' Sayaka thought before cringing as a small pain shot through her from her stomach, placing her spare hand on her stomach before laying down.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sayaka asked no one, her voice slightly hoarse as she spoke, a shot of what felt like hunger going through her. Sakuya however was passing outside the room when she felt a dark energy permeating from the room, slightly opening it as she saw Sayaka laying on the bed, with ice on her head and holding her stomach as Sakuya walked in.

"Is something wrong Sayaka?" Sakuya asked politely, she could already see something was wrong, and it wasn't the first time she had seen something like this. "Go away maid, you're just a creepy as Homura." Sayaka demanded, Sakuya's eyes squinting as she looked at Sayaka. "Allow me to guess your symptoms. You're feeling hungry, a pain in your stomach, weakness as if I could just get you to open your mouth." Sakuya said, walking up to Sayaka and looking her, trying to tell her to open her mouth. Sayaka not obliging as Sakuya glared before Sayaka found Sakuya holding her mouth open, looking at her teeth, a few of which had gone pointed.

"Elongated canines, not as long as Lady Remilia's but long enough to still be dangerous." Sakuya said, letting go of Sayaka's mouth and turning around, Sayaka sitting up weakly. "That was rude." Sayaka said before Sakuya huffed. "I should have known, Kyoko was already altered and used to the type of energy that monster was putting out, you were just human, like Maribel, as she was on the verge of turning, you on the other hand." Sakuya said. "Wait were human?" Sayaka asked in panic, Sakuya not stopping. "It appears because of how close you were to the witch, and was powerful enough to turn with the help of a decent catalyst, you've done the same thing as Maribel, but not in the sense of how violent her reaction was, you were, after all a bit more used to the energy during your witch hunts." Sakuya said before turning around.

"Sayaka, you have become a Youkai, and are suffering from a lack of nutrition. It speaks a few volumes that you were able to not even notice until now, when the hunger is starting to get to you." Sakuya said, Sayaka's eyes going wide as she kept her hand on her stomach, slowly moving her other hand to her mouth and feeling her now pointed teeth. "A simple enough fix, I'll be right back." Sakuya said before disappearing and reappearing, holding what looked like a small cake with red icing and sitting it on the bed next to Sayaka. "Do not ask what is in that cake." Sakuya said as Sayaka gentling put her finger onto the cake's 'icing' and then putting her finger in her mouth before her eyes went slightly wide as she realized just what was in the cake.

Yet she couldn't pull herself away from it, grabbing a bit of the cake and looking at Sakuya in a combination of fear… and thanks before eating the piece she had taken. Easily tearing through the cake and it's contents. Within a few minutes Sayaka had eaten the cake, Sakuya still standing slightly away from her as Sayaka wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and licking a little bit of the red 'icing' off before collapsing backwards in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Youkai… eat people. Blood…" Sayaka muttered, she seriously did not want to know where Sakuya had even gotten that. However outside Vaati currently had pulled away from Cirno and was holding her arm, silently cursing Sakuya because the knife wound in her arm, Cirno looking around for whoever had 'attacked' Vaati. "How did you know about that?" Sayaka asked. "I am the maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Vampires after all are similar to Youkai in terms of sustenance, at least what they eat." Sakuya said, Sayaka's eyes going wide again. "Y-you work for a v-vampire!" Sayaka stuttered, Sakuya nodding. "I am the head maid after all." Sakuya said proudly before turning to leave. "I would suggest you avoid telling anyone about your current condition, the last thing we need is more fear." Sakuya said before leaving, Sayaka still laying on the bed. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Sayaka asked, it was like she was the universe's cosmic plaything.

 _BGM: xi-on – Wind God Girl_

Aya smiled as she typed away on her typewriter, already her issue on the Scarlet Tournament was well underway, and the issue would be released soon. "Aya what are you doing?" Momiji asked, having been woken up by Aya's constant typing. "What do you think?" Aya asked, not stopping her rhythm as she typed away.

"Why are you doing it right now?" Momiji asked, tapping her fingers on her shoulders. "Why do you ask?" Aya asked, glaring at Momiji as she stopped typing. "If you haven't realized, your printing press is still back at the tengu village, and we are going to have to sneak back in to get it." Momiji said, Aya's eyes going wide before she slapped her head for forgetting that. "Didn't think that through did you?" Momiji said, smiling a little bit as she leaned against the chair Aya was sitting in.

"Fine then, we'll go get it tonight. And you are coming with me." Aya said, Momiji sighing as she turned to eave the room. "What do you want me to bring?" Momiji asked just as she was about to leave. "We need a decent thief… and I think we both have heard the stories of the best." Aya said, smirking. "Fine I'll see if I can't get Kirisame." Momiji said before leaving, Aya smirking as she went back to typing, no need to stop the presses just yet.

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Treasured Memories_

Homura finished up her story, tears in both her own eyes and Madoka's. "All this time... you've endured so much." Madoka said quietly before hugging Homura, the black haired girl finally, after all this time, after uncountable amounts of time loops, finally happy. "Thank you Homura, thank you for caring for me." Madoka said, Homura quietly sobbing as she cried in Madoka's shoulder, the cool calm persona she had built up over all her time loops finally breaking.

"You were my only friend Madoka… I would have done anything to keep you safe, and now it's finally happened." Homura cried happily in tears. "And it's all thanks to our new friends." Madoka said smiling, Homura not replying to that as she continued to cry her tears of joy and sadness. "It's almost over… just one more hurdle to get over. This time… this time we will beat the ultimate witch." Madoka said, her friend she now knew had crossed time itself to save her truly happy. At long last her journey was almost over. For the next time the carnival of witches came, it would end with heroes victorious, and everything… everything, finally ok for the girls of Mitikihara.

Around them the human world would collapse, but they would rise with their friends to become champions of the new age, the age of Youkai, of tales and myths come to back to life. An age… of Legends.

 _BGM: SWR – Alice Margatroid's Theme – The Doll Maker of Bucuresti_

Alice smiled as Nagisa ran around with Shanghai flying away from her, the two dolls trying to enjoy themselves. Alice herself was deep in thought. 'That little monster would contract girls this young? She isn't even eight yet by the looks of it.' Alice thought, going off a rough guess of Nagisa's age from how she acted and her current appearance. 'But that just a bit of her was able to come back thanks to my Grimoire is amazing… and she still holds some of it's power, so who knows what the future could hold for this devolpment.' Alice thought as she leaned back in the chair she was in sighing. Just watching the two living dolls made it feel like she was watching children…

"This makes me feel old." Alice complained quietly as the two dolls continued their chase, Nagisa able to truly be happy as she fragile mind healed, the poor girl remembering little more then her name after her traumatic experience. 'Probably for the best… I'd rather she not remember the pain.' Alice thought sadly watching them, this really did make her feel old.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Ran's Theme: A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral – Necro-Fantasy_

Renko groaned as she blinked open her eyes, her head hurt and she felt a hunger in her stomach. "I see you are awake now, Lady Yukari has been waiting for you to awaken for nearly a day now." Someone said to Renko's right, the girl turning her head and seeing a yellow haired girl with nine fox tails standing in the doorway of… wherever she was. "Yeah give me a sec I'm gotta splitting headache." Renko groaned, not even caring about the fact a Kitsune was standing in front of her.

'But I must insist, your friend has been waiting for you for nearly a day now.' A voice said in her head, Renko's eyes snapping open as she shot up and clutched her head. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Renko screamed, seriously not liking having a voice in her head. "I'm sorry, but you were unresponsive to anything else." The kitsune said, Renko glaring at her angrily as someone walked in behind the Kitsune, but not before smacking said Kitsune on the back of the head. Yukari stood behind Ran as she was sent reeling towards the floor from the smack.

"I told Ran that she shouldn't do that, a voice in your head is not a nice way to wake up." Yukari said as Renko stared at her, her headache still hurting as she felt hungry. "Hey Maribel… can I get something to eat?" Renko asked, ignoring Ran except for the angry glare she sent her way. Yukari's expression went serious for a moment there. "I would offer you breakfast but there is something we need to deal with, you past out after the ritual, and there is something I have to show you." Yukari said, motioning Renko to follow her.

Renko scratched her head for a moment before remembering Maribel's offer. "Wait… what happened?" Renko asked, she didn't remember much of anything after they had entered that second portal after she had accepted Maribel's offer. "It was simple really, we did the ritual, nothing major, but remember how I mention there was a chance you could become a youkai because of it?" Yukari said, Renko nodding her head as she realized what Maribel was trying to tell her.

"So I'm a youkai now?" Renko asked, other then the headache and the hunger she was feeling she honestly felt fine. "Spot on Renko, and now I have something to give you." Yukari said, opening the door at the end of the hallway they had just been in, reveling a rather modest kitchen with a small cake with red icing sitting on the counter. "I've been trying my best to get the impulse of eating humans out of the system of youkai for a long time, but the only way it's truly going away is a lack of humans to fear us and for us to eat, so for the next few weeks you'll be needing some of this." Yukari said bluntly, Renko's eyes going blank at what Maribel had just said. "You've eaten people!" Renko shouted. "I've had to before, but I can sustain myself without the need to feed, you on the other hand are a young youkai, so honestly you need some form of nourishment." Yukari said, sitting at a chair on the counter and pushing the cake towards Renko.

"Please tell me that's not blood." Renko muttered in slight disgust, the cake itself however smelt quite good. "It's either blood or an actual person Renko." Yukari said, Renko sighing as she took a small knife that was sitting on the plate with the fork and using it to cut out a small bit of the cake before eating it, prepared for the worst.

She had the exact opposite reaction as she started eating the cake, she felt disgusted because she knew she was eating blood, but at the same time it just tasted so good. As she continued to eat the cake the hunger in her stomach died away, Yukari smiling slightly as Renko finished off the cake. "That… tasted better then I thought it would…" Renko said, trying to hide the fact she had actually loved that cake, Yukari smirking slightly. "You can't get anything past me Renko, you loved that cake didn't you." She said poking Renko on the nose. "I liked it better when I was the one doing the teasing…" Renko muttered under her breath. "Well I've had centuries to practice Renko." Yukari admitted, Renko sighing at her expense. "Anything else you want to tell me about?" Renko asked, Yukari opening a small gap above her hand, a small mirror falling into it. "Other then the fact your eyes are now purple, and you've got what could be considered fangs, you're good." Yukari said, Renko blinking as she stared into the mirror.

Sure enough her eyes were purple now, the same shade as Yukari's as she used her finger to pull her mouth open, looking at her elongated teeth. "Ok… I was honestly expecting something much worse then this." Renko said, Yukari making the mirror disappear as she got out of the stool she was sitting in as standing up, Renko getting up after her. "So now what Merry?" Renko said, using her nickname for Maribel. "For now we get you training, you wanted to be useful and Walpurgis Nacht arrives in three days." Yukari said, opening a gap for her and Renko to walk through. "I sure hope this doesn't hurt…" Renko muttered as she walked through the gap. "It won't." Yukari said as she followed after her, the gap closing and leaving Ran and Chen alone in the house… wherever it was.

 _BGM: Destiny's Force – Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX_

In the barren wastes that used to be Mitikihara several girls were training against each other. Cirno and Mokou were sparing sword against sword as ice littered the ground around them, flicks of flame dying out as both girls stood opposite each other, bleeding heavily as they were both smiling, Cirno holding her sword as Mokou raised her fist, both charging at each other and swinging, Cirno smashing the blunt end of her sword into Mokou's side as Mokou punched Cirno in the face and opened her palm, an explosive tag falling out that blew both of them up, leaving a small crater as both girls reformed unharmed.

Nearby Sayaka as trying… and failing to hit Kyoko, who was casually spinning her spear around to keep Sayaka at bay as she bit into the apple Komachi had given her, savoring the flavor as she stopped spinning her spear suddenly, thrusting it forward and stopping it just before Sayaka's stomach midswing. "and you died… again, now try again." Kyoko criticized harshly as Sayaka growled, the two girls resetting their positions as Sayaka once again tried to hit Kyoko.

Away from them Vaati sitting on the pavement, which was a good foot off the ground compared to the now desert wastes around them. Next to her was Alice, who had Nagisa in her lap as Mami fought Madoka, being much more gentle in her criticism then Kyoto as she offered the young girl pointers in her attacks. The occasional flash of knives or bullets the only evidence of Sakuya and Homura's current brawl in time as a gap opened behind Vaati and Alice, Vaati turning around as Yukari and Renko walked out. "Hello again Yukari." Vaati said politely. "Well if it isn't my old friend, sorry about never actually having a proper meeting with you, but I think it was safer to wait until after this." Yukari said, gesturing to the land around them as Sumireko was sent crashing into the dirt near them by Komachi, the shimigami smirking as Sumireko just got right back up and started chucking chunks of earth at Komachi, the shimigami just cleaving through them with her scythe before placing it on her shoulders, just daring Sumireko to attack her.

"Yeah… time travel seems like something that easy could mess up." Vaati said as Yukari sat down next to her and Alice. "How are you doing Renko?" Vaati asked, seeing Renko sit next to Yukari. "Other then the fact I just ate a cake full of blood I'm good." Renko said, almost in shame, Vaati shrugging. "I once did that on a dare from Meiling, and I see Remilia and Flandre do it often enough that I just don't ask." Vaati said. Alice however looked at Vaati like she was crazy… then again crazy was a requirement for just living in Gensokyo and stopped giving her that look.

"Why is cake the standard anyway?" Renko asked, wondering why a blood filled cake was something normal. "Would you rather see youkai eating human corpses or blood filled cakes, besides the taste of the blood is masked by the cake." Yukari pointed out, Renko shivering for a moment. "Didn't do the masking job very well…" she muttered, she had tasted the blood and had loved it to her eternal shame.

"Meiling didn't actually tell me it was blood until after I had eaten it, all I really noticed was it was a bit coppery." Vaati said, responding to Yukari's statement, but hadn't heard Renko. "You trust people just a bit to much Vaati." Yukari said, Vaati shrugging a bit at it. "Not like anyone actually had ill intentions with that joke, and I didn't die afterwards so it was fine." Vaati said as Renko sat up. "You people are all sarcasm and black humor aren't you?" Renko asked, this conversation was just out there in her opinion. "The only time dying is something to joke about is when it's the least of your worries, like with Vaati here." Yukari said smiling a little bit as Sumireko was sent flying into Vaati, both girls going flying backwards as Komachi laughed her head off.

"Yeah… I can see why people would find that funny." Renko muttered as she watched Sumireko pull herself off Vaati, the hourai immortal getting up and coughing a little bit before floating back to the group and sitting down as Sumireko sat down next to Renko. "What's the news with you Renko?" Sumireko asked, looking Renko in the eyes and seeing that they were now purple. "She's a youkai now." Alice said simply. "You just keep finding loopholes around the 'first rule of Gensokyo.'" Vaati pointed out to Yukari who chuckled. "It helps when you are one of those who made the rule and it's guidelines." Yukari said, Alice sighing as she got up and started walking back inside. This was not her conversation to intrude on.

While the four friends reunited once more they sat and talked while others trained, until Kyoko spun around and sliced at something behind her, a eldritch screech coming from behind her as the Familiar she had just killed dissipated. "And it looks like this witch already knows we are waiting for it." Kyoko said as Sayaka tried to take advantage of her distraction and slash at her, only for Kyoko to spin around and use her spear to knock Sayaka's sword out of her hands, implanting it in the dirt. "Nice try, but I think we are about to get some better training then fighting each other." Kyoko said as she turned back around, the girls all looking around on the horizon as several familiars started just… appearing from the landscape, rising like zombies from the grave.

Several instantly exploded from holes being blasted into them by Mami, the other girls all retreating to the building as they watched familiars continue to rise from dust. "This isn't right… Walpurgis Nacht is still days away." Yukari muttered as the girls with ranged weapons or attacks started firing away at the familiars, blasting them apart as they started advancing towards their building, only to slam into a barrier that had appeared around it, curtesy of Yukari. "It could be the excess energy from that other giant witch is interacting with the energy of Walpurgis Nacht, raising the familiars in it's power." Mami wondered. "So basically a zombie familiar apocalypse." Kyoko said crudely as the other girls stared at her. "What?" Kyoko asked as the Mitikihara girls waved her off, Yukari looked at her with a sigh, and the Gensokyo girls wondered just what the heck a zombie was. "What's a zombie?" Cirno asked innocently. "I would assume it's a form of undead, yes?" Vaati tried to answer as Yukari looked at her weird. "You are from the outside world and you have never heard of the concept of a zombie?" Yukari asked skeptically. "I used to, and still don't get out much." Vaati answered, Yukari sighing at just how much of a contradiction Vaati was, being introverted in style, yet outgoing slightly in personality.

"Well then, if this wasn't the apocalypse already, I think it's time for the clean up. Leave no familiar standing!" Sayaka shouted as she formed herself a new sword and jumped off the pavement and started running, Cirno flying after her as the other girls sighed at their enthusiasm, at least it was something to do for a few days. The other girls started following them as Yukari stood with her umbrella planted in the pavement, smiling. 'Heroes the lot of you… and I wouldn't have it any other way.' Yukari thought smiling as she slowly followed after the group nonchalantly as familiars started dying left and right from the combined power of the girls, Alice and Nagisa nowhere to be found as they were inside as landscape was razed, ice shattering, fire burning and all manner of destruction was reigned upon the familiars. And for the next three days it continued this way, slaying familiars and resting behind the barrier as Walpurgis Nacht was on approach, and on the dawn of the final day all the girls stood together as they got their first look at the beast itself.

 _BGM: Night of Fate – Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX_

All the girls stood together behind Yukari's barrier as the black sky thundered above them, the landscape filled to the brim with familiars as all the girls stood together, staring in near horror at the monster on the horizon, hearing for the first time it's chilling laughter.

Walpurgis Nacht floated upside down, it's carousel like body spinning as it cackled, it's familiars ready to get to work as the carnival of witches itself launched it's first attack, an array of lasers slamming into Yukari's barrier as everyone stood up and watched, the barrier holding strong as Yukari turned to face the assembled girls.

"Do not fear, for we shall make it through this, if you fall I'll get you back up, but I need all of you to follow my lead." Yukari said as the girls stood behind her, ready for action as Alice's dolls lined the building, already taking aim at the familiars trying to scramble for their place of living.

"Madoka, Homura, it is time. The angel and Devil must rise to face this carnival of witches." Yukari said suddenly, everyone wondering in confusion what she was talking about as Yukari snapped her fingers.

Madoka and Homura felt energized as Madoka kneeled over in slight pain, Homura trying to comfort her as a pair of black feathered wings emerged from her back, tearing Homura's shirt as a pair of white wings burst from Madoka's doing the same to her shirt as they slowly stood up. "This is your fight, it falls to you two to take out Walpurgis Nacht, and the gift I have given you is the easiest way to get you in close, we'll deal with the familiars but it falls to you two to finish this cycle once and for all." Yukari said.

"Talk about sudden, you think you could have told us this DURING THE WEEK!" Kyoko shouted before she suddenly found her face meeting pavement, before grumbling as she got up. "Homura has fought Walpurgis Nacht many times before, and Madoka has the strength to truly defeat it, while I can provide them with the power them need to get in close they need to do it, understand, and we have this mess to deal with!" Yukari said, pointing at the Familiars around the building as several of the girls nodded. Yukari snapping her fingers again as Homura and Madoka found bits of knowledge enter their minds, on how to use their wings.

"Get ready everyone… for the carnival of witches has begun for it's final time." Yukari said as the girls all readied their weapons, Madoka and Homura taking to the air on instinct as everyone stood together. "And now WE FIGHT TOGETHER!" Sayaka shouted as she led the charge with Cirno.

It was time for the final night of witches… and for the curtain to close on the greatest war never known.

(TO BE CONTIUNED!)

 _AN: ok NOW sh*t has hit the fan. Yes I know that bit at the end was sudden, but it was hinted at, and to be honest this chapter just would not come out, but I promise I'll get the final battle up within a few days._

 _After this arc finishes I plan on using it as the end of the first 'book' in Fugere Illusion, as there is a major timeskip between now and the next incident, which is when we meet the underground crew in two years._

 _Most of you can probably guess who Yukari/Maribel's Shikigami are, two of which are obvious, one was literal part of this chapter, and if you actually bothered to read the IaMP arc, you know who the other one is._

 _But yeah, the angel and demon thing is a reference to both Madoka and Homura's roles and their types of power. Madoka is what encompasses all that is good and holy, a powerful force that can reek great destruction, or bring salvation, while the demon Homura is cold and calculating, but rises for once, to grace and fight with it's counterpart to finish off the carnival of witches._

 _For this is well and truly Walpurgis Nacht's last carnival._


	44. Nocte Mille Lamiis!

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Madoka Magica_

 _Well… it was a long ass road. For those reading this in the cross over section you can find this easily, but this is the finale of the first book in Fugere Illusion.. Originally I had planned to do a story on Maribel's arrival in the past, but I'd rather leave that open to interpretation. So instead I'll be going straight into book two, Fugere Illusion: Life in Illusion which will cover everything from SA to ULIL. Why is LoTK not here? Because it's not that important since their plan to do it has kinda gone belly up with Sumireko happily in Gensokyo and no occult balls to collect. But the second book will feature another cross over with something much more popular. What that is I'll leave you to guess, But enough of that, it's time for the final battle._

 _SO ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!_

 _ENGAGE!_

Nocte Mille Lamiis!

(Night of a Thousand Witches!)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: ENGLISH "Magia" Madoka Magica (AmaLee)_

Sayaka yelled as she plunged her sword into the first familiar, signaling the start of the carnage as Cirno flew past her, slamming her sword into a familiar in the air and slamming it to the ground and leaving a crater. Behind them hundreds of bullets fired in tandem thanks to Mami and Alice's dolls, Shanghai and Alice having taken to the battlefield personally, Alice shooting away at familiars from a distance as Shanghai slashed at them with her sword and bashed them with her shield, the small doll making up for her size in strength.

Vaati had taken to the air before landing next to Cirno, who was surrounded on all sizes by familiars as Vaati went back to back with her apprentice. Vaati and Cirno both spared a glance at each other before nodding, Cirno closing her eyes before flashing them open with a smirk, the gorund around them being flash frozen in ice as Vaati made spikes of ice and stone shoot up into the familiars surrounding them, Cirno skating along the ice and slashing at any familiars that had been luck enough to avoid Vaati spell as Vaati raised her hand above her head, a ball of white energy forming in palm as lasers started firing from it, slaying any familiar the beams touched as Cirno slashed away.

Komachi had taken to her boat, Kyoko riding along side her as the red heads started slashing and stabbing at the familiars on their sides, decapitating them as they exploded, Komachi throwing out a barrage of coins at the familiars before snapping her fingers, the coins exploding. Behind the house a large group of familiars had decided to try and flank the main force, before they all stood still and exploded in tandem, Sakuya standing behind the horde as it exploded behind her, a fan of knives in her hand as knives littered the ground where the familiars had just stood, Sakuya looking off to the side before disappearing as more familiars started just exploding randomly.

Yukari casually cut a path through the familiars in front of her with a smile as Renko kept tossing balls of unrestrained magic at the familiars, the crude but useful tactic blowing up large numbers of them as Yukari smiled and patted Renko on the shoulder before snapping her fingers, a train appearing next to her and Renko, barreling past as it squashed all familiars in it's way. Renko huffing at Yukari's showing off.

Sumireko had teamed up with Mokou, the two girls back to back as Familiars floated in the air thanks to Sumireko's powers, Mokou throwing a fireball that blew up the group, Sumireko raising her hand and Mokou returned the gesture, the two girls smirking as large rocks on fire started being launched at the familiars, crushing and burn them.

In the air Madoka and Homura where flying on instinct, avoid the barrages of lasers coming from the stronger familiars below, and of course from Walpurgis Nacht itself. Madoka nocking an arrow made of fire on her bow of flames and firing it down at the crowd, a explosion going off that felled a large group of familiars and Homura pulled a rocket launcher from her shield, stopping time and firing away like crazy, blasting hundreds of familiars into fine powder with the missles. The two winged girls flying along side each other as they dodged the lasers coming at them, craters being left in the landscape as the group behind them cut it's way through the thousands of familiars created by the ultimate witch.

Around Walpurgis Nacht however floated almost a thousand silhouettes of Magical girls, dancing in the sky… the souls of a thousand girls being used as familiars by Walpurgis Nacht. Back down on the ground the girls cut swaths through the legion of familiars with ease, slowly thinning out the near infinite hoard as several demonic sound roars and laughs sounded through out the wastes, the girls all looking at the legion as it's generals arose.

The silhouettes danced as they entered the bodies of strong familiars, morphing them into the witches they had become, witches powered up by Walpurgis Nacht of all shapes and sizes as Homura and Madoka flew in the sky with horror, the girls on the ground staring as well as the demonic roars of a thousand witches resounded.

 _BGM: RWBY – I May Fall_

Cirno smiled bravely as she looked at the oncoming hoard, holding her sword of ice as she looked at Vaati. "I'm going in." Cirno said before preparing to shoot off, allowing Vaati one last sentence. "But you're not alone." Vaati muttered as she floated next to Cirno, the two immortals nodding as they took off above the wastes, flying straight at the horde of thousands of familiars, and a thousand witches.

"What are they doing!" Sayaka yelled as the girls watched on, Yukari smiling. "Being heroes… you aren't going to let them have all the glory are you?" Yukari asked, Mokou instantly shooting off after the girls as Sumireko followed. "What are we waiting for." Alice muttered, raising her arm as she dolls started flying from the house, flying after her as Mami started running towards the group as well, Alice and Mami trading a knowing look as they started going towards the horde, the army of dolls ready to face the army of witches and familiars.

Sakuya appeared, not even winded as around her hundreds of knives lay, the latest attempt of the familiars to get at them having been thwarted as she heard the roaring, turning her head and seeing the army of witches, and the brave girls going to fight it head on. "Might as well join them." Sakuya mutter before disappearing, the legions of familiars being cut down as Sakuya appeared in front of Vaati and Cirno, Cirno spinning around while still flying forward and giving a salute as Sakuya nodded her head before staring at the legions of familiars once again rising around her, smirking as she drew a fan of knives.

Komachi and Kyoko just started running at the horde, Komachi throwing her scythe like a boomerang and cutting through the horde as Kyoko ran ahead, grabbing it in midair and using it in tandem with her spear to slice and dice through the familiars with deadly efficiency, spinning both the scythe and her spear before implanting them both in the ground as all the familiars around her exploded from her furious attack, Komachi running up and grabbing her scythe before smirking and patting Kyoko on the shoulder.

"Renko, please be a dear and allow me control for a moment." Yukari said, Renko surrendering control as her eyes went blank as Yukari stood back to back with Renko, both of them raising their hands in tandem as Yukari smirked, a magic circle appearing in front of them as Yukari took aim at the largest witch out of the army. Flashing a deadly smirk as small and pinpoint laser fired from the magic circle, impaling the witch and those in the way of the laser, appearing to do nothing before the witch and all the familiars the laser had cut through exploded, setting off a chain reaction that cut the army in nearly half. "Go and get them." Yukari muttered as she gave Renko back control, who instantly started panting as Yukari planted her umbrella in the dirt.

Mokou on the other hand was floating next to Sumireko. "Gather up as many as you can into one spot, I got a plan." Mokou said. "You want witches in there?" Sumireko asked, slightly scared. "As many as you can get." Mokou said as she flew after Cirno and Vaati, who had started dodging lasers from the familiars and witches, Vaati constantly bringing up spikes from the ground to impale familiars as Cirno just kept launching icicles and freezing the lasers around her to use as cover. A large portion of the familiars started floating, Sumireko struggling as she lifted the horde of nearly thousand familiars into the air, straining as a few witches got caught in it to, Mokou flying in and punching straight through to the center, Familiars attacking her along the way, covering her in cuts and bleed as she made a small ball of flame in her hands. "Now let this world burn away… TO ASH!" Mokou called, using herself to fuel the fire as the ball exploded, tacking her and the entire horde of familiars with her as Sumireko landed, panting hard and holding her chest in pain as Familiars started rising up around her, Sumireko staring in horror as they rose like undead from the grave.

"TIRO!" Someone called, Sumireko turning around as she saw Mami holding a giant cannon, a small horde of dolls flying in front of Sumireko with shields at the ready. "FINALIE!" Mami called, firing with all her might as the giant laser from the musket blasted the familiars all around Sumireko, the dolls in front of her holding their shields strong, along with a magical barrier holding out against the blast as it died down, Alice standing next to Mami as the cannon disappeared into ribbons, Sumireko standing up panting as the landscape around her and the dolls was decimated. "Give me… a warning… next time." Sumireko complained before collapsing face first into the dirt, the dolls lifting her up and taking her back towards safety as Alice and Mami both held a pair of muskets, the familiars rising once again as they put their muskets together, standing side by side with on musket in each hand. "Ready." Alice said with her finger on the trigger. "Aim." Mami said calmly, smiling as the Familiars lined up in front of them. "Jackpot." Alice and Mami said together, firing together in tandem as their magic shots tore through the crowd of Familiars together, the line of them exploding into darkness as the girls went back to back, Mami forming a new musket as Alice started straight up shooting at the familiars surrounding them quickly, Mami joining her within seconds as they started slaughtering the horde.

Cirno and Vaati had finally reached the back line, floating before the remaining witches as Cirno held her sword in one hand, forming a spare in her other as Vaati floated their calmly, smiling slightly as she and Cirno floated back to back, despite the witches quickly surrounding them. "They are going down a lot easier then I think they should…" Vaati muttered. "Nah, we're just to strong for them!" Cirno said happily as she formed a small ball of ice in her hands, throwing it upwards as Vaati blasted it with a laser, the ice shattering into thousands of tiny spikes that Cirno started controlling, having them start flying all around them at the witches. Leaving holes in their bodies as Vaati breathed in deeply, raising holding her hands at her sides before clenching her fists, spires of stone shooting up all around them and impaling many witches, several gurgling as they dissolved into grief seeds upon death, only to reform seconds later. "Well crap…" Vaati swore, of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Seconds later a loud shout sounded as a witch fell to the ground, Sayaka having jumped and impaled it by going straight through it, her cape billowing behind her as the witch dissolved and reformed, only for Sayaka to spin around and form a spike made of ice straight through the witch as a scythe past through it, Komachi smiling as a light emitted from the witch and started floating away, the darkness going to it's eternal torment as Mokou flew in, having reformed and started dropping explosive tags. An earth shattering bang rang out as witches fell and reformed, only to die once more as the girls kept cutting through them, killing them as fast as they could reform, Komachi swinging though them as she could to kill them for good.

Sakuya appeared again, standing atop a pile of familiars that dissolved below her. "To think… this is what that thing thought was going to save the universe… even with an army they can't handle any of us." Sakuya muttered before disappearing again, reappearing in the circle the girls had formed at the heart of the army, standing back to back as they continuously slayed witches over and over, Komachi and Kyoko passing the scythe back and forth to keep the witches down when they could.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem: Awakening Soundtrack – Id~Return + Id~Purpose_

Homura and Madoka flew together as they looked down, watching as their allies slew witches left and right, keeping them occupied so they could attack Walpurgis Nacht. "Come on Madoka… we need to end this." Homura said, grabbing Madoka's arm as they flew together towards Walpurgis Nacht, dodging it's own lasers as it roared in rage. It had never been losing before, and yet here it's army was getting destroyed.

Homura glared at the witch with nothing but mirth as she stopped time, firing more rockets, bullets and explosive shells at the witch then would ever be needed to win a war, but to no avail as Madoka's arrow bounced right off of Walpurgis Nacht, the witch laughing in it's demonic tone as Homura and Madoka continued their assault, dodging lasers left and right as they tried and failed to even scratch the ultimate witch.

Madoka ended up crying out as a laser clipped her wing, leaving a small bleeding hole as she landed roughly, Homura flying down after her as Walpurgis Nacht laughed, firing off more magic to try and kill the two girls before it could start on it's next course.

Homura stared up at the sky in fear as she held the injured Madoka. 'No… not now… not after I've come so close!' Homura yelled in her mind… had everything truly been… for nothing?

A gap opened just under the two girls, both them falling in as it closed up, The lasers decimating where they just were as Madoka and Homura fell onto the ground next to Yukari. "Come now, don't tell me that's all you have?" Yukari asked, looking down at the two girls as Homura got up. "But nothing is working!" She yelled as Walpurgis Nacht launched at it's apparent victory. "You're attacking it from afar… you would think something upside down can't fight up close." Yukari said cryptically. "But we've already hit the top of it." Madoka said shyly as Homura gasped. "You have an idea?" Yukari asked, Homura nodding as she looked at the… no longer existent crowd of witches, the girls cheering as Kyoko held Komachi's scythe on her shoulders, Komachi holding Kyoko's spear sighing. "The scythe." Homura muttered as Yukari smirked, Kyoko falling over as the scythe fell into a gap, falling into Yukari's hands as she handed it to Homura, Renko looking over her shoulder quietly as she watched. "Now go and get it." Yukari said, smiling as Homura nodded, taking to the air once more… without Madoka. 'I promised I would make sure you were safe. I'm not going to let you fight this time… because this time I'm going to END IT!" Homura yelled in her mind as she flew at Walpurgis Nacht, the giant witch noticing her and letting out it's demonic roar as lasers and bullets flew from it's form, Homura spinning and dodging as she held the scythe in her hands, putting one hand on her shield as she turned it, stopping time as she flew at the frozen Walpurgis Nacht.

 _BGML Fire Emblem: Awakening Id (Hope)_

"THIS TIME I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!" Homura declared as she unfroze time, implanting the scythe straight into Walpurgis Nacht's head, the witch screaming in pain as Homura dragged the scythe through the witch, going up it as she cut it open, dragging the scythe behind her as she gritted her teeth. Lasers flew at her and clipped her wings but she continued flying, pulling the scythe out as she cut through Walpurgis Nacht and flew to it's other side, starting from the top and dragging the scythe through it's body back towards it's head, bleeding as lasers clipped her wings and sides, dodging her head as she neared the head of the witch. "NOW GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE WITCH!" Homura shouted as she tore the scythe straight through Walpurgis Nacht's head, landing on the ground below it as in a crouch as she panted and held her bleeding sides, behind her Walpurgis Nacht splitting open as it fell apart, crashing to the ground without a sound a a massive cloud of dust swallowed Homura, the winged girl standing up and turning around with the scythe in her hands as she looked at the witch, which wasn't dissolving as she panted in rage. "WHY! WON'T YOU! JUST! DIE!" Homura declared before running at the last bit of the witch that wasn't split open, dragging the scythe along it before pulling it out, well and truly splitting the ultimate witch in half as it let out one last weak cry of laughter, dissolving as it's darkness went to it's eternal damnation, a small light emitting from the remains of the witch and forming the shape of a young girl, smiling at Homura in an outfit fit for a princess.

Without a sound the shade smiled before floating away towards a hole that had opened in the sky, Homura watching in silence as the first magical girl… and the last witch left for their new homes, one of kindness and one of damnation.

 _BGM: RWBY Gold_

Homura stood silently as she dropped the scythe to the ground, the other girls flying and running up as she turned around, panting as Madoka flew up to her. "Homura you did it!" Madoka said happily as she cried happily. Homura just stood there in disbelief, as if expecting something to happen as Yukari smiled, and Komachi picked up her scythe, spinning it before putting it on her shoulders. "It's over Homura." Yukari said simply as a bright streak appeared in the sky the girls all looking up as it flew over the waste land and towards the horizon. "And that would be our cue to leave." Yukari said as she opened a gap, trying to motion everyone through.

"What was that?" Sayaka asked, confused as the Gensokyo girls all stretched. "FINALLY I want to get to my own bed!" Cirno said loudly as she grabbed Vaati arm and dragged her through the gap as the other girls chuckled and followed, leaving Yukari alone with the girls from Mitikihara. "That would be one of the many nukes that's about to blow up the world." Yukari said as she tried to motion everything through. "Wait NUKE!" Sumireko said scared, Yukari just glaring at her as she motioned everyone to just get in the gap.

"I think we should hurry the hell up." Kyoko said rudely as she grabbed Mami's arm and dragged her through the gap, Mami clutching Nagisa in there other arm as they ran through, Sayaka running after them followed by Sumireko, Renko going after her and leaving Madoka, Yukari and Homura. "I thought you should both know, I do just erase your humanity to give you those powers… don't worry it's nothing major, just having a pair of angels seems fun." Yukari said spinning her umbrella as she walked through the gap, Madoka and Homura staring at each other for a moment before limping through the gap as it closed.

Outside of Gensokyo the world went to hell, war starting and ending before it began as around the world nukes were launched quite literally everywhere. In the end the sheer radiation was the killing blow, dooming the remains of humanity after the nukes to death or worse. Humanity had fallen to it's own kind, leaving an irradiated world behind… for the Youkai to rise and take for themselves.

 _Epilogue_

 _BGM: SWR Extras: Oriental Sky of Scarlet Perception_

Vaati sighed as she leaned back into the chair she was sitting in, Patchouli sitting next to her reading a book. "I swear these kids are going ot be the death me." Vaati complained. "You do realize that you are around the same ago as most of them, yes?" Patchouli said before coughing a bit. "Yeah I know… doesn't stop me from being the most mature." Vaati complained as she sat next to her twin, taking a sip of her tea as the moon shined above them.

It had been two months since the outside world incident as the group had dubbed it, and everyone had more or less settled into their new lives. Komachi had taken Kyoko as her apprentice like she had promised and the two remained close friends to the group. Mami and Nagisa had moved in with Alice for a lack of a better place to stay, and the fact Alice was the only one qualified to repair them if needed. Sayaka had ended up moving into one of Vaati spare rooms in her house as Madoka and Homura ended up at, of all places, the Scarlet Devil Mansion as guests.

Sumireko had also moved into one of Vaati rooms but more often then not was visiting Mokou for some reason, for what no one really knew. But the two months had been rather calm so Remilia had organized a party for everyone to enjoy.

Sumireko was currently past out drunk leaning on Mokou, who was just sitting there letting the physic lean on her with a small smile at just having a friend who wanted to always be around her. Suika, Kasen and Reimu were all off in their own corner of the party drunk, but all in control of themselves aside from a few broken tables. Komachi was sitting in a chair chatting with Kyoko as the two Shimigami discussed their general day… of being lazy.

Madoka and Homura were both just enjoying themselves, Madoka having gotten a new outfit that Homura had pulled from memory for Sakuya have ordered from Alice, the two angels now just sitting and enjoying themselves at the party, Homura no longer having to keep up her jerkass façade and was actually being nice and open as Madoka retained her shyness.

Sayaka and Cirno where both past out from booze as well, Sayaka also in her new outfit with her cape over her face snoring. She hadn't been able to keep her 'secret' for very long after Rumia had tackled her and didn't think she was human. The younger girls, now join by Nagisa were all just running around and acting like the children they were. Alice herself as sitting next to Marisa, chatting as they drank, Marisa having really wanted to join in on the fun after she had heard about what had happened.

"How are you two doing?" Meiling asked, walking up to and sitting next to Patchouli and Vaati. "Fine enough… it's getting kinda crowded in my house though." Vaati said quietly as she took a sip of her tea, having refused to drink any alcohol. "How's your house guests?" Vaati asked, even though she visited often she stayed in the library with Patchouli most of the time. "Aya and Momiji apparently went into the Tengu village and brought Marisa, and ended up robbing it blind instead of just getting what Aya was after. Homura and Madoka however have been on good behavior." Meiling said as she leaned back in her chair and took a drink from her sake.

"We've got quite the party of heroes here don't we?" Someone said, the three girls turning and seeing Yukari sitting next to them, smiling as Renko, Ran and Chen joined the party goers. "Yeah… a private but not so private party." Vaati said. "I can only guess it will end up getting bigger." Patchouli said, Yukari chuckling as Remilia shivered from where she was with Flandre. "Well there's no kill like overkill, and Gensokyo just isn't a place you can isolate yourself." Yukari said as the three girls nodded, Yukari getting up and walking off, Meiling leaving as well and leaving Vaati and Patchouli alone again.

"Do you ever regret anything you've ever done since appearing her in Gensokyo Vaati?" Patchouli asked out of the blue, Vaati smiling as they walked the party. "Nah… I'll live out life as it throws itself at me, and I wouldn't trade any of the friends I've made or the adventures we've had for anything." Vaati said smiling as the party dragged on into the night.

 _AN: Not exactly an 'epic' finale… well other then the extra badass battle scene that (If I knew how to animate) I would, because to me it just seems that awesome. But with Yukari and the others from Gensokyo there was only one way that could go. COMPLETE AND UTTER DESTRUCTION AND AWSOMENESS! Also name another writer who has dedicated this much time, to make a story this big... thats how passionate i am. I could have written a story in Harry potter or something and gotten a few thousand views just for posting there, but i choose to follow my dreams, and write what i wanted to write, and i will continue to do so for the forseeable future._

 _But with that I conclude book one of Fugere Illusion. The escape to Illusion has concluded, and now we see how the life in Illusion progress next time in book two._

 _Our heroes will return in_

 _Fugere Illusion: Life in Illusion._


End file.
